The Last Adventure-V2
by REVANOFSITHLORD
Summary: Cerita lama RiesA AfieLa yang nama sebelumnya adalah (Sora and Shiro)
1. Chapter 1

aku cuma mau mengamankan cerita shiro agar tidak hilang di dunia fanfiction, aku tidak yakin aku mampu menulis sebaik shiro kalau mau baca kelanjutannya kita harus nunggu yang mampu dan mau melanjutkan cerita ini

berdoa lah agar ada yang mau mengadopt cerita ini ok

nah yang mau mengadopt cerita ini silakan

 ** _Disclaimer : Naruto dan High School DxD bukanlah milikku. Mereka punya para Owner terhormat yang membuatnya. Begitupun character anime lain yang aku pinjam untuk melengkapi imajinasi milikku_**

 ** _Kekuatan yang keluar disini sebagian terinspirasi dari One piece, Date a Live, Kamen Rider Kabuto dan masih banyak lagi._**

 ** _Aternate Reality: OOC Naruto, strong to godlike Naruto, Human Naruto,...,_**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 _. . ._

 _Disebuah lembah yang merupakan lembah pertarungan terakhir yang menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana dahsyatnya kehancuran yang tercipta dari dua orang pemuda yang bertarung dengan membawa masing-masing ideologi yang mereka percayai._

 _"Kau masih hidup?" ujar anak laki-laki berambut pirang berkumis layaknya rubah dengan bola mata biru saphire-nya._

 _"Uhh?! Apa yang terjadi?" ujar anak laki-laki berambut raven hitam yang terbaring di samping bocah lelaki pirang yang bertanya._

 _"Kita beradu jutsu terakhir kita dan seperti yang bisa kau lihat, kita babak belur seperti ini." ujar anak lelaki berambut pirang. Melihat temannya mulai mencoba bergerak dia berkata lagi. "Jangan bergerak atau kau akan kehabisan darah dan mati di sini Sasuke!"_

 _"Ughh!? Aku tak bisa merasakan lengan kiriku." balas anak berambut raven hitam bernama Sasuke tersebut._

 _"Tentu saja! Lagipula itu karena kau kehilangan lengan kirimu dan aku kehilangan lengan kananku setelah jutsu kita berbenturan teme! Sepertinya kita harus menunggu Sakura-chan dan Kakashi sensei datang kemari."_

 _"Hey Naruto..." ujar Sasuke kepada anak lelaki berambut pirang yang terbaring di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau sekeras ini menghalangiku? Apa artinya aku bagimu?"_

 _"Kau temanku Sasuke." balas anak lelaki pirang bernama Naruto tersebut._

 _"Kau berulang kali mengatakan hal tersebut. Namun tetap saja itu bukanlah jawaban yang ingin kudengar Naruto!"_

 _"Bagaimanapun aku menjelaskannya aku juga sulit mengerti. Namun saat melihatmu menuju jalan yang jauh lebih gelap lagi aku seperti ikut merasakannya Sasuke." ujar Naruto. "Aku dan kau sama-sama telah melalui kesendirian. Kita terasingkan. Kita melalui berbagai tragedi. Kau yang berjalan di jalan kebencian dan kau telah berhasil membalaskan dendam milikmu pada Itachi. Lalu kini kau ingin memulai revolusimu yang membuatmu makin tenggelam dalam kesendirianmu. Aku juga ikut merasakannya. Kau bagaikan saudara yang tak pernah kumiliki Sasuke. Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkan saudaraku berjalan di jalan tersebut?" tambahnya sembari memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Sasuke._

 _Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban Naruto tertegun. "Kau benar-benar ninja yang keras kepala Naruto." balas Sasuke._

 _"Mau bagaimana lagi? Darah klan Uzumaki yang keras kepala memang mengalir di tubuhku." ujarnya kembali menatap langit._

 _"Kau menang Naruto. Aku mengaku kalah kali ini."_

 _"Benarkah? Hahahahag - cough - Aku memang kuat bukan?"_

 _"Jangan - cough - sombong dulu, dobe!" balas Sasuke._

 _"Hahahahahahaha..." tawa Naruto. "Kau seperti anak yang ngambek dengan nada bicaramu barusan teme!"_

 _"Hn!" dengus Sasuke sebelum mereka terdiam satu sama lain._

 _Hening. Hanya suara angin berdesir yang mereka berdua dengar._

 _"Nee Sasuke..." ujar Naruto memecah keheningan kembali. "Bisakah kau bertahan hidup untukku dan menjadi hokage sesuai impianku?"_

 _Sasuke yang mendengar kata-kata Naruto langsung menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto sembari berkata. "Apa yang kau katakan dobe? Kita masih harus membatalkan mugen tsukoyomi, jadi bertahanlah sama seperti sifatmu yang keras kepala itu!"_

 _Menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke, Naruto berkata pelan sembari tersenyum. "Waktuku tak banyak lagi - cough - teman." Chakra orange mulai terlihat di atas pundak Naruto membentuk sebuah tangan yang mengarah pada Sasuke. "Kuberikan sisa chakra Ashura padamu. Tolong bebaskan mereka yang tersegel oleh genjutsu tersebut." tambahnya._

 _"Tidak! Tidak! Apa yang lakukan dobe?" ujar Sasuke panik. Chakra Ashura mulai terserap padanya dan lengannya yang hilang serta berdarah mulai tumbuh kembali walaupun dia masih tak bisa bergerak. "Hey Naruto jangan bercanda! Bukankah kau harus menepati semua janji yang kau ucapkan pada mereka yang berada di Konoha nanti?! Bukankah kau harus menjadi hokage seperti mimpimu?!"_

 _Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang panik hanya terus tersenyum. "Ahh sepertinya kali ini aku tak bisa menepatinya teman." balasnya sembari menatap kembali langit. "Tolong jadilah hokage untukku dan biarkan para biju bebas memilih jalan mereka ya? Aku menjanjikan bahwa aku akan membiarkan mereka bebas tanpa tersegel lagi."_

 _"Tidak Naruto! Tetaplah bertahan hidup!" teriak Sasuke. Namun yang dilihatnya hanya mata Naruto yang tertutup sembari tersenyum dengan nafas yang semakin menghilang darinya._

 _Hari itu Uzumaki Naruto, sang ninja keras kepala dan sulit diprediksi meninggal dengan senyum di wajahnya._

…

…

 _..._

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 _Gelap_

 _Dirinya tak tahu dimana dirinya berada._

 _Hanya kegelapan yang dia rasakan. Melayang tanpa tujuan. Kemanakah dia akan berakhir? Neraka? Surga?_

 ** _"Kau telah berhasil anak dalam ramalan."_**

 _Dirinya mendengar suara. Suara tersebut begitu lemah lembut di telinganya._

 ** _"Kau membawa perdamaian pada dunia ninja tersebut. Kau telah meletakkan pondasinya."  
_** _  
Benarkah dia telah berhasil? Jika iya, bukankah kini dia bisa bertemu tou-san dan kaa-saan?_

 ** _"Namun belum saatnya perjuanganmu berakhir anak muda."  
_** _  
Apa maksud kata kata-kata itu? Apa maksudnya dengan perjuangannya belum berakhir? Dia sudah lelah dengan semua ini, tidak bisakah dia memperoleh kebebasan yang dia inginkan?_

" ** _Aku tahu kau ingin bebas, namun Aku harus melakukan ini, Naruto. Hanya kaulah yang sanggup Aku percayakan dengan semua ini."_**

 _Tidak! Sudah cukup! Dirinya tak ingin lagi bertarung, dirinya tak lagi ingin terlibat dalam hal yang menyebabkan masalah. Sudah cukup!_

" ** _Kau akan terlahir kembali dengan kekuatan yang kuberikan padamu, Naruto. Kau akan terlahir dan memulainya dari awal kembali. Aku membuka juga topeng yang selama ini kau pakai di Elemental nation, Naruto. Kau yang terlahir kembali kini bisa menunjukkan dirimu yang sebenarnya karena kau memulai dari awal kembali"_**

 _Tidak! Bukan ini yang dia harapkan!_

 _Namun mau tak mau, sebuah cahaya yang begitu terang muncul menyelimuti dirinya dan menelan dirinya. Dan hal yang terakhir dia lihat hanyalah pandangannya memudar sempurna_

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Kuoh city,_**

Seorang pemuda yang tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil yang dia tempati kini masih tengah bergelut dengan selimut yang dipakainya. Rambut putihnya tampak terlihat tak beraturan dan juga terlihat deru nafasnya yang tenang saat dia masih tertidur.

 _Krrrriiiiiiiinnnngggggg!...,_

Tiba-tiba suara yang berasal dari alarm jam kecil yang berada di meja di samping tempat tidurnya berbunyi nyaring memaksa pemuda tersebut untuk bangun. Dengan membuka matanya yang mana hanya terbuka setengah, dia meraba-raba atas meja untuk mematikan jam alarm tersebut. Mendudukkan dirinya kemudian di pinggir tempat tidurnya, pemuda tersebut kemudian mengusap wajah miliknya untuk membuat rasa kantuk di wajahnya menghilang dan kini terlihat wajah tampan miliknya. Mata biru seindah lautan aquamarine berada disana dengan wajah pas tanpa lemak yang berada di sana juga tubuh telanjang dada miliknya yang menampakkan otot perut six pack miliknya dan tubuh seorang petarung martial art. Jangan lupakan rambut putih jabriknya yang terlihat berantakan. Berdiri kemudian, pemuda tersebut kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mengambil sikat gigi dan sebuah pasta gigi selepas dirinya membasuh mukanya dengan air segar yang keluar dari wastafel yang berada di kamar mandi tersebut dan mulai menyikat giginya sembari memandang ke arah kaca yang berada di depannya.

Wajah yang tampak di cermin tersebut adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang orphan yang tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan di Kuoh ketika dirinya ditemukan di depan pintu panti asuhan dengan terbungkus selimut disebuah keranjang bayi kecil dengan tag nama Uzumaki Naruto yang terikat di keranjang tersebut. Seseorang yang tak tahu siapa orang tuanya dengan jelas. Naruto sendiri kini hidup mandiri selepas dirinya keluar dari panti asuhan dan bekerja sebagai kasir paruh waktu di sebuah minimarket kecil yang dekat dengan apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Oh, dia keluar dari panti juga bukan karena ditendang keluar, namun dia memang berniat keluar dari sana selepas dirinya merasa mampu untuk hidup sendiri. Ibu pengasuh panti asuhan juga tak keberatan kala itu dan berkata bahwa dia harus menyempatkan diri datang kesana sesekali dan terus memberi kontak kepada panti asuhan yang telah merawatnya sedari kecil dan Naruto mengiyakannya karena dia tahu bahwa ibu panti asuhan tak ubahnya seperti ibunya sendiri. Naruto bahkan juga kerap menyisihkan gajinya yang tiap kali dia dapat dimana saat dirinya merasa sudah terkumpul cukup banyak, dia akan memberikan kepada ibu panti asuhan tempatnya dulu tinggal agar bisa digunakan untuk biaya hidup anak-anak lain di panti asuhan tersebut. Baginya asal gaji yang diterimanya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membayar sewa apartemen kecil ini dan biaya makan satu bulan itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

Naruto sendiri kini menjadi murid di academy Kuoh yang dulunya merupakan bekas sekolah wanita yag kini berubah menjadi sekolah campuran dan duduk di tingkat ke dua tahun ajaran sekolah. Dirinya berhasil masuk kesana berkat program beasiswa yang dia dapatkan saat mengikuti tes masuk. Naruto di academy itu terkenal sangat pintar dan cukup dikagumi.

Naruto menyikat giginya dengan pelan sembari menikmati rutinitas paginya. Selepas menyikat gigi, dia kemudian mandi dan memakai seragam khas academy Kuoh yaitu sebuah kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Naruto merasa dirinya sudah pas, lalu dia kemudian oergi ke dapur kecil yang terdapat di apartemen yang dia tempati tersebut untuk mengambil sebuah ramen dari kulkas kecil miliknya untuk menyeduhnya dengan air panas yang dia buat sebelum dirinya mandi tadi.

…

Menyeduh ramen instant rasa ayam, dirinya menunggu selama tiga menit sebelum menyantapnya dengan tenang sarapan paginya ini. Dia tak perlu terburu-buru mengingat jam masih menunjukkan jam 6.15 dan academy dimulai tepat jam 7. Selepas memakan sarapan paginya, Naruto kemudian membuang bungkus ramen tersebut ke tempat sampah, lalu mengambil tas miliknya dan pergi ke pintu apatermen miliknya, membuka kunci apartemen miliknya dan keluar dari apartemen tersebut untuk berangkat ke academy. Tak lupa juga dia mengunci kembali pintu apartemen miliknya sebelum berangkat.

Kehidupan kembali berjalan dan satu hari kembali harus dilaluinya.

…

…

…

 ** _xxx_**

Kuoh academy…

Siapa yang tak tahu academy terbesar di kota Kuoh yang merupakan academy terbaik di kota tersebut. Academy dengan gaya bangunan academy eropa dimana banyak gedung bertingkatnya ini merupakan sebuah academy terlengkap dan terbaik bagi siapapun yang ingin menemba ilmu disana. Berawal dari yang awalnya hanya sekolah khusus gadis, sekolah tersebut dua tahun lalu berubah menjadi sekolah campuran. Meskipun menjadi sekolah campuran, namun sampai sekarang perbandingan antara laki-laki dan perempuan di sana cukup jauh dimana perbandingannya 8 : 3 dengan jumlah perempuan yang jauh lebih banyak dari lelaki.

Di academy Kuoh ini walaupun jumlah lelaki mulai meningkat, namun kebanyakan autoritas masih dipegang sebagian banyak perempuan karena saking banyaknya perempuan di sana.

Dan disinilah Naruto bersekolah. Naruto sendiri berjalan pelan dan dia bisa melihat gerbang academy yang tampak megah disana. Suasana jalanan tempat menuju academy juga tak sepi mengingat banyak pula murid-murid academy yang berjalan ke arah yang sama dengannya, baik sendirian atau bersama teman-teman mereka.

Ketika Naruto sampai di gerbang academy, dia melihat sang Kaichou ketua OSIS telah berada di sana melihat dan mungkin memperhatikan agar tak ada murid yang telat nantinya. Naruto tak peduli dengan hal tersebut dan dia hanya berjalan saja. Dia juga menoleh sebentar untuk memberikan sapaan pada Kaichou dan wakilnya yang berada disana, Souna Shitori dan Tsubaki Shinra hanya sebagai formalitas saja saat dia berhadapan dengan mereka berdua.

"Ohayou gozaimazu, Kaichou, Shinra-san…," sapa Naruto memberi salam formalitas yang dirasanya perlu.

"Ohayou juga, Uzumaki-san.," balas Souna dan Tsubaki yang hampir berbarengan.

Dan Naruto hanya tersenyum saja saat mereka berdua membalas sapaannya dan menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan kembali.

Naruto tak pernah berniat berbicara lebih dengan mereka selama ini karena dirinya merasa tak perlu. Lagipula saat dia pertama kali memasuki academy ini, dia merasa ada keanehan yang ada disini. Kuoh academy baginya terlalu aneh mengingat ada beberapa murid yang punya aura hitam seperti Kaichou dan wakilnya juga anggota OSIS dan OCCULT RESEACRH CLUB dan bahkan ada boundary field atau barrier yang menyelimuti beberapa gedung namun Naruto tak pernah berniat mencari tahu lebih lanjut karena dia tahu itu hanya akan merepotkan baginya nanti.

Dan Naruto tahu akan hal itu, Heck ! Bahkan dia tahu bahwa hal supernatural adalah hal nyata mengingat dia secara tak sengaja pernah membunuh seorang pria bersayap gagak yang mengincarnya saat dirinya tak sengaja melihat pria tersebut memperkosa seorang gadis lalu membunuhnya. Naruto membunuh pria tersebut dengan kekuatannya yang baru terbangun kala tersebut dan sejak itu dia melatih terus kekuatan miliknya yang berhubungan dengan banyak hal.

Terkadang Naruto bertanya-tanya darimanakah dia mendapatkan kekuatan ini, nanun hal tersebut tak pernah bisa terjawab olehnya sampai sekarang dan juga dia sangat bertanya-tanya di pikirannya siapakah Souna Shitori dan Rias Gremory karena dua gadis tersebutlah yang mengeluarkan aura yang paling hitam diantara yang lain.

...

 ** _xxx_**

 _Selepas sekolah._

Tampak di sebuah ruangan yang berada di bangunan sekolah tua yang merupakan tempat klub penelitian supernatural yang bergaya Victoria klasik, dua orang gadis tengah berada di sana. Tampak pula berkas-berkas laporan berada di atas meja yang memisahkan mereka berdua yang tengah duduk di sofa berwarna merah disana dan teh yang tersaji di atas cangkir untuk masing-masing gadis tersebut

"Jadi, bagaimana rencanamu dengan merekrut Hyoudou Issei?" tanya gadis berkacamata dengan rambut sebahu berwarna hitam bertubuh pas yang mengenakkan seragam academy kuoh dimana di gadis tersebut memakai kemeja putih lengan pendek dan berbalut blazer berwarna keunguan yang mana blazer tersebut membalut bagian perutnya juga sebuah rok pendek warna keunguan pula yang khas untuk perempuan. Gadis yang bernama Souna Shitori atau aslinya adalah Sona Sitri tersebut tengah bertanya kepada gadis berambut merah panjang sepinggang dengan sebuah rambut yang mencuat ke atas atau biasa disebut **Ahoge** yang mengenakkan seragam yang sama dengannya, namun terlihat mempunyai body tubuh yang montok dengan ukuran dadanya yang bisa dibilang terlalu over dan tak wajar untuk gadis seusianya. Walau begitu mata kehijauan miliknya juga menambah cantik paras wajah pemilik nama Rias Gremory.

"Ahh…, aku sudah menyuruh Kiba untuk mengawasi Issei beserta dengan Koneko. Dan Koneko juga merasakan aura naga yang menguar dari tubuh Issei. Kurasa Issei punya sacred gear di dalam tubuhnya yang berhubungan dengan naga. Aku juga sudah menyuruh familiar milikku untuk membagikan selembaran yang berisi lingkaran pemanggilan untukku bila terjadi sesuatu yang mana sudah dia terima, mengingat hari ini dia ada kencan dengan Fallen angel." tukas Rias dengan mengambil teh yang dibuatkan Ratunya yaitu Himejima Akeno sebelum Akeno keluar dari ruangan untuk pergi ke supermarket terdekat membeli bahan makanan keperluan klub dan menyesap teh miliknya dengan pelan.

"Apa cara ini menurutmu bijak?" balas Sona dengan menaikkan kacamata miliknya yang dirasanya turun dengan jemarinya. "Jika salah langkah ini bisa menusukmu dari belakang kau tahu…,"

"Aku tahu hal tersebut, makanya aku sangat berhati-hati dengan rencana ini." tukas Rias. "Aku perlu segera budak yang kuat untuk bisa lolos dari pertunangan menyebalkan tersebut, kau tahu itu Sona"

"Ya aku tahu hal tersebut." balas Sona. "Dan aku harap saja rencananmu berhasil nantinya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan target incaran budakmu itu, Sona?" tanya Rias dengan meletakkan,cangkir teh miliknya kembali ke meja.

"Maksudmu Uzumaki Naruto?" balas Sona yang dijawab anggukan oleh Rias. "Dia sulit sekali kudekati, Rias. Bahkan mengajaknya bicarapun sangat sulit seakan dia menjaga jaraknya sama sekali. Aku tak tahu mengapa hal tersebut bisa terjadi."

"Seakan dia tak ingin membuat teman?"

"Dia bahkan tak punya teman sekalipun di academy ini. Memang dia pintar, sangat pintar malah dimana dia bisa punya peringkat di atasku. Dia juga selalu membantu jika ada murid lain yang butuh bantuannya tanpa pamrih. Tapi tetap saja, sifatnya yang lebih cenderung diam dan seolah dingin miliknya tak bisa kutembus sama sekali. Kau bahkan tahu bukan bagaimana aku hanya mampu bertahan bicara dengannya tak lebih dari 5 menit sebelum aku kehabisan kata-kata melawannya saat aku mengajakmu bertemu dengannya." ujar Sona dengan nada bicara yang tampak frustasi disana.

"Ahh aku ingat jelas hal tersebut dan itu benar-benar hal yang tak bisa kukira." balas Rias. "Karena hal tersebut itu pulalah yang membuatmu frustasi habis-habisan. Tapi kenapa begitu mengincarnya? Dia hanyalah manusia biasa dan hanya kepintaran saja yang dia punya Sona, tak ada hal menarik selain hal itu."

"Ya aku tahu itu, Uzumaki Naruto, seorang penyendiri dan pembenci hal mesum yang menghajar tiga trio mesum dimana Issei termasuk dalam trio tersebut tanpa ampun karena mengintip gadis klub Kendo yang berganti pakaian." tukas Sona mulai berbicara tentang Naruto. "Dia tak terlibat dalam kegiatan klub apapun dan bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah minimarket kecil yang dekat dengan apartemen yang dia tempati. Seorang orphan yang hidup mandiri selepas keluar dari sebuah panti asuhan. Dan penerima beasiswa penuh untuk bersekolah di sekolah ini. Namun ada satu hal yang kau lupakan, Rias…"

"Apa itu?"

"Dia berhasil menghajar 12 preman yang datang ke academy sendirian dengan seni beladiri miliknya." jawab Sona

"Maksudmu akibat insiden tersebut yang menyebabkan dirinya dipanggil dengan sebutan Ice Dragon di academy?"

"Ya…, itu yang kumaksud. Dan penyebab trio mesum begitu ketakutan setiap kali melihatnya."

Naruto memang disebut sebagai Ice Dragon di academy, karena selain sifat dinginnya, dia juga terkenal akibat dia menghajar 12 preman yang datang ke academy dengan membawa senjata tumpul seperti pemukul bisbol dan gear rantai yang menantang dia keluar untuk bertarung. Naruto meladeni para preman tersebut dan bertarung hingga dia menang. Saat ditanya kenapa para preman tersebut mencarinya, dia hanya menjawab bahwa preman tersebut adalah pemalak yang memalak setiap orang yang mereka temui dan tak segan melukai hingga Naruto menghajar pimpinan mereka dan sepertinya mereka anak buah dari preman tersebut marah dan datang ke academy untuk balas dendam tapi tetap saja dihajar oleh Naruto.

"Tapi tetap saja dia hanya manusia biasa. Aku bahkan sudah menyuruh Koneko men-cek pemuda itu, namun Koneko bilang dia hanya manusia biasa tanpa bakat atau sacred gear" ucap Rias.

"Aku tahu itu dengan jelas, tapi kau tahu bahwa aku tak tertarik karena kekuatannya saja kau tahu itu, kekuatan bisa didapat dengan latihan namun kepandaian bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dilatih dengan mudah. Dan aku ingatkan padamu Rias mengingat kau itu tamak, Naruto adalah bagianku. Kau sudah dapat Issei jadi jangan sampai kau juga mengincar Naruto."

"Oh ayolah, Sona" balas Rias dengan tersenyum "aku tak mungkin akan mengambil milik sahabatku sendiri bukan? Apalagi kau itu sahabat baikku sejak kecil"

" _Kuharap juga begitu mengingat betapa tamaknya dirimu Rias"_ pikir Sona namun tak diutarakannya.

Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, perubahan arus besar-besaran akan terjadi dan akan berputar di sekitar kota yang mereka bilang adalah teritory mereka.

…

 ** _xxx_**

…

Naruto hanya berjalan pulang dari tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah minimarket dengan pelan dan langkah kaki yang santai. Dirinya tak terburu-buru mengingat bahwa dia juga tak ada kegiatan selain melihat televisi nantinya selepas dia tiba di apartemennya.

Naruto terus berjalan hingga tanpa dia sadari, dia berada di depan sebuah barrier yang menyelimuti taman dekat tempatnya bekerja. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Naruto sangat bingung mengingat setahunya tadi di taman ini tak terpasang barrier apapun saat dia melewatinya sepulang sekolah untuk pergi ke tempatnya bekerja.

Naruto hanya terdiam disana. Dirinya kini tengah berpikir matang-matang. Dia ingin sekali masuk ke dalam, namun bagaimana jika dia ketahuan menyusup ke dalam oleh pembuat barrier? Berbagai pikiran kini berkecamuk di pikiran Naruto dan Naruto akhirnya kemudian memutuskan untuk mencoba masuk ke sana. Dengan memanggil kekuatan miliknya, Naruto kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menempelkannya di barrier yang berada di depannya seraya berkata.

"[ **Light** ]" tukas Naruto dan kemudian Naruto menghilang dari sana melebur menjadi partikel cahaya terbawa angin malam dan masuk ke dalam barrier dengan mudah.

…

…

…

Naruto masuk ke dalam dengan menembus barrier yang tercipta di sekeliling taman. Memunculkan tubuhnya di sebuah dahan pohon yang tak jauh dari tengah taman, dia bisa melihat salah satu dari trio mesum, Hyoudou Issei si pecinta oppai yang menurutnya sangat menjijikkan tengah memandang ke arah seorang gadis bersayap gagak berpakaian minim sekali yang menggoda hasrat birahi sama seperti pria yang pernah dia bunuh dahulu dengan kekuatannya. Naruto bisa melihat bahwa di tangan gadis gagak tersebut, sebuah cahaya berbentuk tombak tergenggam di tangan si gadis dan si gadis tersebut sepertinya berniat untuk membunuh Issei.

Naruto tahu dirinya tak berhak ikut campur, namun dirinya juga tak bisa membiarkan orang tak bersalah mati di depannya selama dia masih punya kekuatan. Walau sebenarnya di hatinya dia berharap si maniak oppai tersebut mati saja, tapi tetap saja jika dipandan dari sudut kemanusiaan miliknya, Issei juga tetaplah manusia yang tak bersalah kecuali dia memperkosa gadis bersayap gagak didepanya dan gadis didepannya itu membalas tak terima namun itu sebuah jelas sangat tak mungkin bukan?

Mengangkat tangan kanan miliknya dimana tangannya membentuk gerakan seperti pistol dan mengarahkannya ke gadis gagak tersebut, Naruto kemudian memanggil kekuatan miliknya dari dalam dan sebuah sinar cahaya terkumpul di ujung jari telunjuknya. Membidik sebentar dimana Naruto mengincar tangan kanan gadis tersebut yang memegang tombak, Naruto kemudian melepaskan cahaya kumpulan cahaya kecil di ujung jemarinya yang melesat dengan begitu cepat ke arah tangan gadis tersebut dan menembus tangan tersebut dan memuncratkan darah kental yang menyebakan si gadia bersayap gagak hitam tersebut berteriak kesakitan lalu tombak cahaya yang ada di genggaman tangan si gadis menghilang melebur menjadi partikel cahaya kembali yang membuat Naruto yang melihatnya penasaran.

Setahu Naruto dahulu saat dia membunuh pria bersayap gagak itu, pria tersebut tak bisa mengeluarkan kemampuan membuat tombak dari cahaya seperti itu. Atau tidak sempat? Naruto tak tahu pasti, tapi Naruto sangat penasaran akan orang bersayap gagak hitam karena dirinya tak menemui orang seperti itu lagi selepas dia melakukan pembunuhan yang terakhir tersebut. Dia kini melihat gadis yang terkena serangannya tersebut kini sudah berada di atas tanah memegangi tangannya yang berdarah. Melihat kesempatan tersebut, Naruto kemudian bersiap menggunakan kekuatan miliknya yang lain untuk membawa gadis tersebut dan berniat menginterogasinya.

"[ **Clock dawn…** ]...," gumam Naruto kembali dan tiba-tiba semua yang berada di sekitar Naruto berubah menjadi melambat. Naruto kemudian melompat turun dari dahan dan berjalan pelan ke arah gadis tersebut dan memukul tengkuk gadis tersebut yang langsung menyebabkan gadis tersebut pingsan sebelum kemudian Naruto menggendong gadis tersebut di pundaknya dan tubuh Naruto mulai bersinar dan sinar tersebut juga menyelimuti gadis yang ada di pundaknya dan Naruto melesat menghilang dari tempat tersebut dalam cahaya yang melesat keatas langit.

…

…

…

 ** _xxx_**

…

Tak ada yang lebih menakutkan Issei selain merasakan ketakutan di dalam hatinya yang terdalam ketika pacarnya yang dia kencani tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gadis bersayap gagak dengan pakaian yang minim serta berniat membunuh dirinya.

Hal tersebut sangat menakutkan baginya ketika melihat gadis bersayap gagak yang dia panggil Yuuma tersebut mengeluarkan tombak cahaya miliknya dan bersiap melemparkan tombak tersebut untuk menghujam tubuhnya.

Issei ketakutan dan dirinya sudah berniat menerima kematiannya, namun tiba-tiba hal yang tak dia duga terjadi, dimana tangan kanan Yuuma terkena sebuah cahaya yang melesat dengan sangat cepat sekali dan langsung melubangi tangan tersebut dan darah berwarna merah gelap muncrat dari lubang tersebut dan hal yang Issei dengar kemudian adalah suara teriakan memilukan dari Yuuma yang terdengar di telinganya.

" _Aaaarrrggghhh….,,,,! Sakit ini sakit!"_

Issei yang mendengar teriakan Yuuma menutup telinganya. Deru jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat sekali. Dia kemudian melihat Yuuma turun ke atas tanah dan memegangi tangan kanan miliknya dimana darah masih mengucur keluar dari sana. Tombak cahaya yang tadi dipegang Yuuma juga menghilang setelah Yuuma terkena cahaya tadi yang melubangi tangan kanannya. Issei berniat mendatangi Yuuma mengingat betapa pedih teriakan miliknya di telinganya tersebut, namun yang terjadi kemudian adalah Yuuma tiba-tiba lenyap dari pandangan matanya dan dia tak tahu dimana Yuuma berada sekarang.

Dan Yuuma itu lenyap begitu saja dari pandangan matanya secara sekejap dan hanya meninggalkan darah yang berasal dari luka Yuuma di hadapannya.

Jantung Issei masih berdetak begitu keras. Dia masih bersiaga seandainya masih ada yang lainnya dan kejadian tak masuk akal lagi yang akan terjadi menimpa dirinya. Membuka kedua telinganya yang dia tutup karena teriakan Yuuma tadi, Issei kini hanya mendengar suara angin malam dan gemerisiknya dedaunan yang saling bergesekan diterpa angin. Suara hewan-hewan kecil malam kembali terdengar di telinganya. Melakukan hal yang dia bisa lakukan jika berada di situasi seperti ini, Issei kemudian mengambil langkah seribu dan berlari kencang meninggalkan taman yang menjadi saksi dimana dia barusan melihat kejadian supernatural.

Ohhh…, dia tak sadar selepas dia lari, dua orang tiba-tiba datang ke taman tersebut selepas menghilangnya barrier yang dibuat fallen angel dan terlihat satu lelaki dan satu gadis yang datang kesana.

"Rencana Buchou gagal Koneko-chan…," tukas lelaki yang ada disana yang berambut pirang dengan memakai seragam khas Kuoh academy kepada gadis yang dikategorikan Loli di sampingnya yang berambut putih sebahu dengan memakai seragam perempuan Kuoh academy dan sebuah jepitan rambut berbentuk kucing disana.

"Kita tak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam" tukas Koneko pada lelaki di sampingnya. "Tapi yang jelas fallen angel yang diperkirakan akan membunuh bocah mesum itu ternyata malah menghilang dan barrier yang dibuat fallen angel tersebut malah menghilang juga dan Issei masih hidup Kiba-san…,"

"Kita harus melaporkan ini segera pada Buchou dan mengingat tiba-tiba menghilangnya fallen angel tadi sepertinya berhubungan dengan adanya yang orang lain yang kita tak ketahui dan berada di dalam barrier…" tukas pemuda bernama Kiba tersebut membalas perkataan Koneko. "Ayo kita lekas pergi dari sini Koneko-chan…," tambah Kiba yang disambut anggukan kepala Koneko dan mereka kemudian tertelan sebuah cahaya berwarna merah yang berasal dari lingkaran sihir merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di bawah kaki mereka dan naik keatas menelan tubuh mereka berdua hingga taman tersebut menjadi sunyi kembali.

…

…

…

 ** _xxx_**

…

Cahaya tiba-tiba muncul di kamar apartemen milik Naruto. Dan terlihat Naruto muncul disana dengan gadis bersayap gagak di pundaknya yang kemudian dia baringkan ke atas tempat tidurnya secara perlahan. Darah masih terlihat keluar dari tangan kanan gadis tersebut yang berlubang walau sudah tak keluar banyak. Selepas membaringkan gadis bersayap gagak tersebut di tempat tidurnya, Naruto kemudian memegang secara perlahan dahi dari gadis tersebut dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya dan memejamkan matanya kemudian membuka mata miliknya. Dan kini terlihat iris mata aquamarine miliknya yang sebelah kanan berubah menjadi sebuah hologram jam berwarna emas yang jarumnya berhenti. Naruto menarik nafasnya sejenak sebelum kemudian bergumam kembali.

"[ **Clock dawn: Reverse** ]" gumam Naruto kala itu dan kemudian jarum jam yang ada di iris mata kanannya bergerak mundur ke belakang dan cahaya menyinari tubuh gadis gagak tersebut sebelum kemudian menghilang dan kini terlihat luka di tangan kanan gadis tersebut hilang tak berbekas sama sekali. Memakaikan selimut ke tubuh gadis gagak tersebut agar nantinya gadis tersebut tak kedinginan, Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya kembali lalu membukanya kembali dimana terlihat iris aquamarine miliknya yang telah kembali di mata kanannya. Melepas blazer miliknya dan menggantungkannya di gantungan pakaian sebelum kemudian mengambil minum sejenak di dapur apartemen yang ditempati dan menegukknya dengan sekali tegukan, Naruti kemudian beranjak duduk bersila di depan kasurnya dan merebahkan kepalanya diatas tangannya yang dia letakkan di samping tempat tidurnya dan mencoba untuk tidur disana. Namun sebelum itu, Naruto memanggil kekuatannya dan cahaya kembali menerangi tubuhnya sejenak sebelum kemudian menghilang kembali.

Yahhh…, setidaknya berjaga jaga tak ada salahnya kan?

Lagipula dia juga memegang tangan gadis yang tertidur di atas kasurnya ini dan Naruto akan menginterogasi gadis ini besok saja. Lagipula dirinya juga sudah lelah.

Tak lama kemudian suara dengkuran halus terdengar di ruangan kamar apartemen tersebut yang berasal dari Naruto dan tanpa Naruto sadari roda takdir mulai bergerak memutar dan kini dia akan terlibat dalam berbagai hal yang menarik dimana dirinyalah yang akan menjadi pusat dari seluruh kejadian menarik tersebut dan akan menunjukkan bahwa manusia tidaklah selemah yang dikira selama ini oleh makhluk supernatural lainnya.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Ini adalah re-write dari fic The Last adventure yang menurutku ceritanya menyimpang jauh dari yang kuharapkan. Disini Naruto terlahir kembali dan menjadi manusia dan memulai dari awal kembali. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa melanjutkan fic sebelumnya karena jalinan ceritanya begitu kacau sangat kuacau. Ini kubuat agar senpai~ paham betapa aku masih coba-coba dalam menulis sebuah kisah cerita Fiksi._**

 ** _Di fic ini, aku akan membuat Naruto menjadi manusia yang mencoba membuktikan identitasnya sendiri. Terlahir kembali dan menjadi bayi lagi lalu memulai kehidupan kembali membuat Naruto punya sifat yang berbeda dengan canon. Ingatan Naruto di kehidupan sebelumnya masih terkunci dan akan keluar secara samar-samar. Dan ini yang paling sangat penting. Naruto tak akan punya chakra disini. Aku juga tak akan membuat dia menjadi budak iblis dan membatasi interaksinya dengan iblis. Bicara mungkin, tapi dekat hingga terlalu dekat? Kurasa sangat sulit. Dan kemampuan Naruto yang ditunjukkannya di atas pasti kalian sudah tahu dari karakter siapa._**

 ** _Aku tak ingin bicara banyak sih tapi kalau sempat berikan review lho senpai~. Aku tak akan mengusahakan banyak update sih terutama di fic Fate: fantasy. Yah namanya kan baru jadi coba-coba sedikit tak ada salahnya senpai~ mengingat aku juga gak dibayar menulis fic kok :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Pergi kau dari sini bocah iblis!"_

 _Mereka melempariku dengan batu._

" _Kau tak diharapkan disini!"_

 _Mereka melukai diriku dengan rasa amarah yang terlihat di wajah mereka._

" _Mati saja sana bocah sialan"_

 _Umpatan kasar mereka tujukan padaku._

" _Rasakan ini bocah iblis!"_

 _Rasa dingin senjata tajam yang kutahu itu adalah kunai mengiris di tubuhku. Aku berteriak kesakitan. Namun mereka malah terlihat puas dengan terus menyiksa diriku._

" _Hahahaha…, ayo terus siksa iblis tersebut!"_

 _Kini aku terus berteriak kesakitan setiap kali senjata kunai tersebut mengiris bagian tubuhku dimana aku bisa melihat darah mengucur dengan derasnya dari seluruh tubuhku. Ini menyakitkan. Kenapa ini tampak begitu nyata? Bukankah ini hanya mimpi saja? Tapi rasa sakit yang kurasakan begitu nyata. Tubuhku yang berada di tubuh anak kecil yang berambut pirang jabrik dengan tiga kumis tanda lahir dan memiliki nama seperti namaku tak mampu lagi berteriak._

" _Jangan bunuh dia! Kita siksa hingga dia pingsan lalu kita tinggalkan dia."_

 _Kesadaranku mulai memudar. Kegelapan kembali akan menelan diriku. Aku bisa melihat kerumunan orang yang menyiksaku kembali menaikkan senjata kunai yang dipegang di tangan mereka masing-masing dan menampakkan senyuman mengerikan diwajah mereka masing-masing. Tolong hentikan mereka. Tolong…!_

 _Aku hanya bisa memohon hingga kesadaranku memudar dan aku terbangun dari tidurku._

…

…

…

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Naruto dan High School DxD bukanlah milikku. Mereka punya para Owner terhormat yang membuatnya. Begitupun character anime lain yang aku pinjam untuk melengkapi imajinasi milikku_**

 ** _Kekuatan yang keluar disini sebagian terinspirasi dari One piece, Date a Live, dan masih banyak lagi._**

 ** _Aternate Reality: OOC Naruto, strong to godlike Naruto, Human Naruto,...,_**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

…

Naruto mengedipkan matanya.

…

Dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

…

…

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Dan terus berkedip mengusir rasa tak nyaman akibat terbangun secara paksa.

Mimpi itu kembali menghantui dirinya. Menghantui dia semenjak dia berumur 10 tahun.

Mimpi yang muncul selalu random dimana terkadang itu adalah hal yang coba dia mengerti selama ini. Dia hanya tahu satu hal pasti bahwa di mimpinya tersebut semua berpusat di satu individu yang memiliki nama yang sama dengannya dan punya wajah yang sama namun berbeda di beberapa bagian wajah.

Celah cahaya mencoba menyusup masuk ke dalam kamarnya dari sela-sela korden yang dia tutupkan di jendela miliknya. Dia kemudian memandang gadis yang bersayap gagak yang masih tertidur di tempat tidurnya ini dalam keadaan lelap. Dia tersenyum kecil sebelum kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang menggenggam tangan gadis gagak tersebut dengan lembut lalu beranjak bangkit dan berjalan ke korden jendela kamarnya dan membukanya secara perlahan lahan. Cahaya matahari pagi menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar miliknya menghangatkan dirinya. Naruto merasakan nyamannya pancaran sinar matahari pagi sebelum kemudian lenguhan suara terdengar dimana kemudia dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat gadia bersayap gagak tersebut mulai terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

" _Ugghhhhh…..,"_ lenguh gadis tersebut sembari kemudian mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian bangun dari tidurnya.

Naruto bisa melihat bagaimana gadis tersebut awalnya terlihat bingung lalu melihat ke arahnya dan gadis tersebut dengan cepat melompat dari tempat tidurnya tersebut dan membuat sebuah pedang dari cahaya di tangannya dengan mengumpulkan partikel kecil cahaya lalu membentuknya menjadi sebuah pedang dimana dia melesat ke arahnya dengan menghunuskan pedang cahaya tersebut menusuk bagian perut milik Naruto.

Naruto tak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Tak ada darah yang keluar dari tusukan pedang cahaya yang menembus perut miliknya. Melainkan partikel cahaya kecilah yang keluar dari sana dan melayang-layang kecil layaknya kunang-kunang dan itu membuat gadis bersayap gagak tersebut sangat terkejut sekali dan itu dapat terlihat jelas di wajah cantik miliknya yang kini tengah Naruto lihat.

Naruto sendiri kini memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan mulai berkata. "Kau berniat akan membunuhku layaknya kau akan membunuh pemuda mesum di taman waktu malam kemarin?" tanya Naruto yang membuat gadis tersebut tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya dan melepaskan pedang yang berada di tangannya dan melompat kecil ke belakang berniat menjaga jarak sambil berkata.

"Siapa kau?! Dan bagaimana aku bisa berada disini?!"

"Bisakah kau tak teriak?" balas santai Naruto dimana Naruto mencoba memegang pedang cahaya yang menembus tubuhnya dan menariknya sehingga terlihat lubang disana. Namun partikel cahaya kecil yang melayang disekitar lubang akibat tusukan pedang tersebut kemudian bergerak dan menutup kembali lubang tersebut hingga memunculkan kembali bagian tubuh seperti sedia kala yang tambah membuat gadis bersayap gagak yang melihatnya semakin panik dan itu dapat dirasakan oleh Naruto.

"Ka-kau…!?, makhluk apa kau sebenar-nya..?!" tunjuk gadis tersebut dengan jarinya yang terlihat bergetar. Sudah jelas gadis ini tak pernah melihat hal ini sebelumnya.

Naruto sendiri hanya memandang ke arah gadis tersebut dan berkata "Ahh…, aku manusia…," jawabnya santai yang langsung dibantah oleh gadia tersebut.

"Gak!... Kau bukan manusia!" teriak gadis tersebut. "Tak ada manusia yang bisa memanipulasi elemen cahaya seperti itu!" tambahnya dengan nada bergetar yang memperlihatkan ketakutannya.

"Kau takut padaku?" Naruto berkata kemudian duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya. "Kalau kau takut itu wajar, aku sendiri juga tak tahu apakah aku manusia atau bukan." tambah Naruto dengan tersenyum santai yang dibalas diam oleh gadis tersebut.

"..."

"Oh ya, kau tak akan bisa lari kok dari sini karena jika kau lari aku bisa saja membunuhmu kapanpun aku mau mengingat karena aku tak ingin diketahui oleh siapapun." tukas Naruto dengan masih tersenyum yang malah terlihat menakutkan di mata gadis bersayap gagak tersebut hingga kaki gadis tersebut bergetar hebat dan dia tiba-tiba terduduk di depan sana.

"A-apa maumu se-sebenarnya?"

"Hanya ingin bertanya saja. Oh ya kenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto." ujar Naruto dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. "Siapakah namamu, nona?"

"...Yuuma…"

"Kau berbohong..," balas Naruto. "Tubuhmu menegang dan detak jantungmu terpacu lebih cepat ketika kau mengatakan nama tersebut. Aku bisa melihat dan mendengar detak jantungmu dari sini, nona."

Gadis tersebut sangat ketakutan. Beribu pertanyaan kini menghinggapi pikirannya. Dia takut untuk bicara namanya namun dia tak punya pilihan.

"Ra-...Raynare…"

"Ahh…, kau berkata jujur kali ini. Aku tak akan menyakitimu atau apapun, aku bisa merasakan di dalam hatimu ada sedikit kebaikan yang tercemar dengan aura hitam milikmu."

"Kau yang menyerangku kemarin bukan?" tanya Raynare dengan mimik wajahnya yang mencoba menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Dia itu fallen angel namun dia tak bisa berbuat apapun saat ini karena di bisa merasakan aura intimidasi yang sangat kuat dari pemuda di depannya ini yang berteriak agar menyuruh dirinya menundukkan tubuhnya di hadapan pemuda ini.

"Kau benar…," balas Naruto santai yang membuat tubuh Raynare tambah menegang "Namun aku menyerang untuk melumpuhkanmu dan aku juga tak bisa membiarkan dirimu membunuh orang yang tak bersalah kan walaupun aku sebenarnya berharap Hyoudou-san mati saja karena sifat mesumnya." tambah Naruto dengan tertawa kecil "Katakan padaku, nona, kau jelas bukan manusia karena tak ada manusia yang memiliki sayap okay, lalu kau itu apa?" tanya Naruto.

"A-aku fallen angel…,"

"Malaikat jatuh?" balas Naruto yang dijawab anggukan kepala Raynare dengan lemah. "Seperti malaikat jatuh dari kitab Injil?"

Raynare menganggukkan kepalanya kembali tanpa berani menjawab karena ketakutan yang kini melanda hatinya. Tak pernah dia merasakan hal seperti ini dimana hati miliknya seolah dicengkram oleh predator yang siap memangsanya kapan saja sesuai kehendak predator tersebut.

"Kalian nyata?, apa iblis dan malaikat juga nyata?" tanya lagi Naruto kemudian dengan mata berbinar seolah menemukan hal yang menarik. "Kau tak perlu takut padaku, aku tak akan menyakiti dirimu kok." tambah Naruto dengan menarik aura intimidasi miliknya yang membuat Raynare menghela nafas lega.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Raynare menghela nafasnya beberapa kali untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang sekali akibat aura intimidasi dari pemuda di depannya tadi yang kini sudah hilang. Keheningan melanda sesaat di ruangan kamar tersebut, hingga kemudian Raynare bicara. "Kami semua nyata jika kau memang benar-benar ingin tahu hal tersebut…,"

"...Hmmm…, kalau begitu kalian makhluk supernatural?"

"Kau bisa bilang begitu…,"

"Panggil saja Naruto, okay," ujar Naruto tersenyum kembali. "Kenapa kau ingin membunuh Hyoudou-san?"

"Aku mendapatkan perintah dari atasanku untuk membunuhnya sebelum dia dapat mengaktifkan kekuatannya."

"Eh bocah mesum itu punya kekuatan juga? Apa dia sama sepertiku yang punya kekuatan ini?"

"Kau berbeda. Auramu jelas menunjukkan kau manusia biasa, kau tak punya sacred gear dari auramu." balas Raynare kepada Naruto yang tambah bingung kemudian. Raynare sendiri semenjak Naruto menunjukkan kekuatannya tadi mencoba merasakan aura milik Naruto dan Raynare yakin bahwa Naruto hanya manusia biasa dan tak punya sacred gear yang justru membuat Raynare sangat bingung bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, dia juga tak merasakan aliran sirkuit sihir yang memproduksi mana dari tubuh Naruto.

"Apa itu sacred gear?" tanya Naruto bingung, namun kemudian dia berkata "Ahh aku lupa menyajikan makanan untukmu. Tunggulah sebentar aku akan mengambilkan cemilan dan kau bisa bercerita lagi nanti." tukas Naruto yang beranjak bangun dari pinggir kasur tempatnya duduk dan berjalan ke dapur yang hanya dipandang Raynare dengan tatapan bingung.

Kenapa manusia ini bersikap baik padanya?

Kenapa dia tak menyiksanya untuk dapat informasi?

Raynare bingung dan dia kemudian baru tersadar bahwa dirinya terluka di bagian tangan kanan miliknya yang seharusnya berlubang dan kini dia memandang ke arah tangan kanan miliknya yang sama sekali tak ada bekas lubang luka disana.

Raynare kembali terkejut. Apa pemuda ini yang menyembuhkan dirinya? Tapi kenapa dia melakukannya? Raynare sudah hampir membunuh manusia kembali yang merupakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya dia benci, namun perintah tetaplah perintah mengingat jika dia tak melaksanakan perintah tersebut, maka nyawa miliknya-lah yang akan menghilang dibunuh dan itu membuat Raynare sangat takut sekali jika dirinya gagal dalam menjalankan perintah atasannya. Dirinya yang merupakan hybrid yang terlahir dari fallen angel dan manusia juga tak bisa berbuat banyak atau melapor mengingat kekuatannya kalah sangat jauh.

Raynare terus saja bergulat dalam pemikirannya hingga dia tak sadar bahwa Naruto sudah kembali sari dapur kecilnya dengan membawa nampan yang berisi dua cangkir teh dan dua potong cake strawberry yang Naruto beli kemarin.

Meletakkan nampan yang berisi teh dan cake tersebut ke sebuah meja kecil yang berada di depan kasur miliknya, Naruto kemudian berujar sesuatu yang membuat Raynare tersadar dari lamunan miliknya.

"Hey, ini teh dan cake." tukas Naruto yang kini sudah duduk bersila di depan meja kecil dan memanggil Raynare yang terduduk agak jauh di sana. "Kemarilah dan jangan takut okay, aku tak akan melukaimu selama kau mau bercerita semua tentangmu dan ras milikmu itu" tambah Naruto yang berucap dan meyakinkan ucapannya kepada Raynare yang terlihat masih ragu disana namun secara perlahan mulai merangkak mendekat ke arah meja. "Tenanglah, ini tidak beracun okay, aku tak akan tega juga meracuni gadis cantik sepertimu kok….," tukas Naruto dengan tertawa kecil di yang mana Naruto sendiri mencoba mencairkan kecanggungan diantara mereka.

Raynare sendiri tak tahu harus menjawab apa, namun sesuatu yang menyusup dihatinya memberi tahu dirinya bahwa pemuda di depannya ini berkata jujur. Dengan pelan dia meraih gelas teh dan mulai menyesapnya pelan. Rasa sedikit manis bercampur dengan aroma teh hangat dan rasa sepat dari teh merelaksasi tubuhnya dan membuat dirinya tenang dan Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut menjadi sedikit senang ketika melihat gadis di depannya ini sudah tenang dan tak takut lagi dengannya.

"Saa…, sekarang ceritakan semuanya tentang makhluk supernatural okay, tapi sebelum itu, ceritakan dahulu tentang dirimu hingga aku bisa menilai nantinya seperti apa dirimu, Raynare-san…" tukas Naruto.

…

…

…

…

 ** _xxx_**

…

…

Naruto mendengarkan setiap kata yang diucapkan dari mulut Raynare kepadanya. Tentang semua makhluk supernatural yang ada. Tentang iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh yang merupakan fraksi injil dimana mereka dulunya berperang dalam sebuah perang besar yang disebut **Great War**. Dimana kini dia tahu bahwa Souna Shitori dan Rias Gremory adalah iblis karena Raynare mengatakan hal tersebut, juga berkata bahwa kota Kuoh adalah teritory milik iblis yang membuat Naruto tak senang dengan statemen tersebut. Naruto mendengar dan kini mengetahui bahwa masih banyak misteri ternyata di dunia ini. Dia juga tahu tentang sacred gear yang merupakan merupakan artifak buatan Kami-sama yang diperuntukkan untuk umat manusia namun disalahgunakan karena penciptaan **Evil Piece** oleh fraksi iblis untuk menambah populasi mereka dimana sekarang banyak pengguna sacred gear yang dirubah menjadi iblis dengan benda tersebut.

Naruto juga sesekali menanggapi ucapan Raynare dan Raynare sendiri entah mengapa merasa sangat nyaman dengan kehadiran Naruto.

Rasa hangat dirasakan oleh Raynare setiap Naruto bicara yang menurutnya lucu dan membuat dirinya tertawa kecil sehingga Raynare lupa bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang sudah melukai dirinya. Raynare sendiri tak ragu juga menceritakan semua tentang dirinya dan dia tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa seperti itu padahal dia itu baru bertemu dengan Naruto.

Raynare menceritakan bagaimana dia adalah half fallen angel atau hybrid karena dirinya terlahir dari seorang manusia dan fallen angel dimana ibunyalah yang fallen angel. Ibu dari Raynare sendiri yang merawat Raynare hingga Raynare berumur 14 tahun dan meninggal dalam misi yang dijalankannya di perbatasan antara **Grigory** dan fraksi Iblis. Dan Raynare sendiri selepas kepergian sang ibu, dirinya masuk ke **Grigory** dan mulai menjalankan misi yang mana misinya adalah membunuh para pengguna sacred gear agar mereka tak diubah menjadi iblis nantinya. Itu membuat dirinya sangat frustasi, dimana Raynare sendiri tak senang melakukan pembunuhan orang-orang yang tak bersalah yang tak tahu apapun. Itu merusak hatinya. Menggerogoti pikirannya setiap kali dia membunuh. Wajah mereka yang terbunuh selalu menghantui dirinya setiap dirinya bermimpi dan menakuti dirinya.

"Jadi itu adalah perintah yang diberikan padamu walau kau sebenarnya benci melakukannya?" tanya Naruto sembari meletakkan gelas teh yang dia minum sambil mendengarkan cerita Raynare.

"Jika aku tak melakukan perintah dari atasanku, maka aku akan dibunuh, Naruto" tukas Raynare. "Di **Grigory** , seorang half fallen angel masih dianggap sangat rendah dan perkembangan kekuatan kami sangatlah lambat."

"Lalu kenapa tak mencoba keluar?"

"Dan diburu oleh atasanku?, itu tetap saja, Naruto. Aku tak punya tempat sembunyi kau tahu." ujar Raynare dengan tersenyum sedih.

"...Hmmm…" gumam Naruto yang berpikir kemudian. "Kau bisa tinggal disini jika kau mau, Raynare-san." tawar Naruto yang berucap selepas berpikir cukup lama kemudian yang membuat Raynare terkejut mendengarnya. Naruto menawarkan tempat tinggalnya padahal dirinya baru kenal dengannya. Apa Naruto itu senaif ini?

"Kau tidak takut nantinya jika aku nanti membunuhmu, Naruto?," tukas Raynare dengan suara miliknya yang mulai parau. "Aku sudah membunuh banyak sekali dan itu ta-...,"

"Itu bisa dimaafkan karena kau terpaksa melakukannya untuk bertahan hidup, Raynare-san…," sela Naruto yang tahu apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Raynare dan membuat Raynare membulatkan mata miliknya. "Setiap kesalahan bisa ditebus selama kau benar-benar ingin berubah…, Aku menawarkan tempat tinggal disini juga bukan tanpa sebab kau tahu…," tambah Naruto pada Raynare.

"Apa sebabnya Naruto?"

"Karena kau sebenarnya baik," tukas Naruto dengan tersenyum. "Benar kau punya aura yang hitam namun tak sehitam aura para Iblis kok, dan lagi aku tahu hatimu menyesal dengan semua yang kau lakukan gadis kecil…," tambah Naruto yang melakukan gerakan memajukan tubuhnya ke depan dan meletakkan telunjuknya di dahi Raynare yang membuat Raynare tak mampu berkata apapun. Mata milik Raynare sendiri mulai mengeluarkan air matanya secara tak sadar.

"K-kenapa kau sebaik in padahal kau baru bertemu denganku?" ucap Raynare dengan suara parau yang bercampur dengan tangisan yang dia tahan sekuat tenaga. Tak pernah ada yang sebaik ini bahkan selepas ada yang tahu dirinya adalah fallen angel. Saat dia hidup berbaur dengan manusiapun, yang dia kira sudah menjadi teman dekatnya tetap saja menjauh ketika dia menunjukkan sayap miliknya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa pemuda di depannya ini begitu baik padanya? Kenapa? Kenapa pemuda ini begitu naif seperti ini?

"Silly girl…," tawa Naruto dengan lembut. "Apa butuh ucapan dahulu untuk menolong seseorang yang memang butuh bantuan?" tukas Naruto yang mana perkataan Naruto tersebut membuat Raynare tak bisa lagi membendung air mata miliknya yang sudah dia tahan.

...

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Raynare menangis. Pertahanan miliknya runtuh dihadapan pemuda yang baru dikenalnya tak lama ini, ini bukanlah tangisan kesedihan miliknya. Ini bukan hal tersebut. Ini adalah tangisan bahagia yang dia rasakan…

…

…

…

...Sebuah roda takdir berputar kembali untuk gadis bersayap gagak yang menangis tersebut selepas berhenti ketika gadis bersayap gagak tersebut kehilangan ibunya...

 ** _xxx_**

…

…

…

Naif…

Kata itu selalu Naruto dengar…

Kata yang berulang kali dia dengar setiap kali dia bermimpi tentang bocah yang menjadi pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang memiliki nama yang sama dengannya…

Kenaifan yang bahkan tak pernah lagi terukur betapa naifnya bocah tersebut yang memegang ideologi miliknya dimana dia bisa membuat orang lain mengakui dirinya…

...Naruto tak mengerti, tapi sifat ini seolah mengakar di tubuh miliknya. Sifat bocah dalam mimpi yang setiap kali dia alami juga Naruto miliki di dunia ini.

Naruto tak bisa melihat ketidakadilan terjadi didepan matanya…

Dirinya tak bisa berdiam setiap kali ada yang membutuhkan bantuan…

Dia tak ingin ada yang tersakiti…

Selama dia bisa membantu, maka dia akan menbantu semampu yang bisa...

Dia yang mengejar Utopia yang ingin terwujudkan walau itu tak mungkin…

Dia Uzumaki Naruto yang mencari arti kehidupannya sendiri hingga sekarang…,

Mendengar segala cerita Raynare tentang dirinya membuat Naruto tahu betapa Raynare berkata jujur. Heck! Kenapa dia bisa tahu? Karena dia punya kemampuan mendeteksi emosi seseorang. Dan saat Naruto yang melihat Raynare yang menangis di hadapannya ini, Naruto bisa merasakannya…

Kebahagiaan…

Happiness…

Joy…

A pure joy…

Ini selalu membuat Naruto selalu tersenyum setiap kali dirinya bisa membantu yang membutuhkan bantuan. Dia tak ingin melihat dari sudut pandangnya semata namun dia melihat dari berbagai sudut pandang yang bisa dia lihat.

Menarik tubuhnya yang berada di depan Raynare dan sangat dekat, Naruto kemudian berdiri dan mengambik sebuah selimut yang mana dia mendekat ke arah Raynare yang menangis dan memakaikan selimut tersebut ke tubuh Raynare yang hanya tertutup pakaian minim sejak tadi. Naruto kemudian melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan ibu pengasuh kepada dirinya setiap kali dia menangis baik senang maupun sedih.

Naruto kemudian memeluk Raynare dan mengelus pucuk kepala Raynare secara perlahan.

…

…

Inilah Naruto, inilah dirinya yang seolah selalu ikut menanggung beban milik orang lain yang sebenarnya bukanlah miliknya.

…

Keheningan melanda Naruto dan dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas Raynare yang masih menangis. Naruto menunggu, menunggu tangisan tersebut mereda dan kemudia bertanya dengan pelan pada Raynare yang masih sesenggukan dalam tangis yang kini sudah samar terdengar. "Kau sudah baikan?"

"A-arigatou Naruto…," jawab Raynare yang mana kemudian Naruto melepas pelukan miliknya dan berjalan ke arah lemari yang ada di kamrnya tersebut dan mengambil sebuah kaus t-shirt putih dan sebuah celana ¾ miliknya dan memberikannya pada Raynare sambil berkata. "Ini pakailah ini dahulu lalu selepas ini kita pergi ke kota untuk belanja pakaian milikmu. Gantilah pakaian di kamar mandi di sebelah kiri sana okay…,"

"...hhmm…, okay Naruto.., dan sekali lagi Arigatou, Naruto" Raynare tersenyum tulus menjawab Naruto. "Tapi bagaimana seandainya atasanku memburuku Naruto?"

"Aku yang akan menghadapinya, kau bisa tinggal disini dahulu dan mulai hidup normal layaknya manusia seperti umumnya sampai kau bisa mandiri sendiri nantinya dan kita besok akan mencari pekerjaan yang pas untuk mu okay…"

"Kau yakin ingin berhadapan dengan atasanku, Naruto?..., dia sangat kuat Naruto…,"

"Sekuat apapun, pasti ada kelemahannya." balas Naruto, "Sudah, sekarang berhenti bicara dan bergantilah pakaian. Hilangkan juga sayapmu itu."

"Baiklah Naruto…," ujar Raynare yang kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian.

Naruto sendiri tak bicara apapun dan mulai duduk bersila kembali di hadapan meja kecil di depan tempat tidurnya.

Memikirkan banyak hal yang dia dapatkan dari cerita Raynare, namun dia tak sedikitpun mendapatkan petunjuk tentang kekuatan miliknya.

Who I am actually?..., Human?...,

Jika aku manusia kenapa aku punya kekuatan ini?

Apa tujuan mimpi yang setiap kali kualami?

Apa mimpi itu kepingan memori seseorang atau dirinya? Apa yang ingin disampaikan mimipi tersebut? Kenapa selama ini Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang?

Berbagai pikiran menerpa pemilik nama Uzumaki Naruto, namun dia kemudian menepisnya semua.

Dia adalah dirinya sendiri bukan?

Ini adalah kehidupannya dan dia yang berhak memutar roda takdir miliknya.

Mengambil kembali gelas yang berisi teh yang sudah dingin di meja kecil di depannya, Naruto kemudian meminumnya kembali sambil memakan cake miliknya yang belum dia makan sama sekali.

…

…

…

 ** _xxx_**

…

…

Naruto dan Raynare berjalan beriringan di jalanan kota Kuoh. Naruto sendiri bolos sekolah dan ijin ke minimarket tempat nya bekerja bahwa dia tak bisa masuk untuk menemani Raynare membeli pakaian yang akan digunakannya mulai sekarang. Walau Raynare bisa membuatnya dari sihir miliknya, namun membeli beberapa potong pakaian sebagai cadangan tak masalah bagi Naruto. Kini Naruto tampak memakai sebuah jaket hoodie dengan gambar rubah kecil yang ada di belakang dan sebuah celana ¾ warna biru dengan sepatu kets putih, sedangkan Raynare mengenakan t-shirt putih dengan jaket cardigan putih dan sebuah rok panjang berwarna pink yang membuat penampilannya manis. Belum lagi rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dia ikat dengan ikatan kecil di belakang lehernya.

Raynare sendiri sejak tadi tersenyum bahagia sekali, dirinya sesekali juga berbincang riang dengan Naruto yang ditanggapi Naruto dengan senyuman. Raynare kini tak ubahnya seperti gadis kecil yang tengah riang karena sesuatu hal. Naruto disana tampak membawa sebuah tas berisi pakaian yang dirinya beli untuk Raynare dan mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu selama di kota tadi, dimana Naruto menggunakannya untuk lebih mengenal satu sama lain. Waktu berjalan sangat cepat dan tanpa mereka sadari, hari telah malam yang menandakan mereka harus kembali pulang.

Naruto berjalan sangat santai di jalanan yang sangat sepi kala itu menurutnya dan itu sedikit aneh. Mereka berjalan hingga mereka melewati sebuah bangunan tua dimana Naruto kemudian berhenti sebentar dimana Raynare juga ikut berhenti dan memandang Naruto dengan penuh tanda tanya dan akan berkata sesuatu, namun Naruto memandang ke arahnya dan mengangkat tanganya menyuruhnya diam dan berkata. "Kalian bisa keluar sekarang, aku tahu sejak tadi selepas dari rumah makan, kalian mengikuti kami,!" tukas Naruto dengan suara tegas yang membuat Raynare yang berada di samping Naruto langsung siaga.

Naruto sendiri kemudian membalikkan badannya dan dia bisa melihat gadis yang merupakan senpai yang sangat terkenal di academy dan juga sangat dihindari Naruto. Dia bahkan juga melihat Kiba-san, Akeno-san, sang maskot sekolah Koneko-san dan pemuda mesum maniak oppai, Hyoudou-san berada di belakang Rias Gremory sang senpainya. Dengan berucap sopan, Naruto berkata, "Ada apa hingga kalian semua mengikuti kami?"

"Naruto, menjauhlah dari gadis itu!.., dia berbahaya…," tukas Rias

Naruto sendiri mengenyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar Rias seenaknya memanggil nama depannya seolah dia dekat dengannya. "Kurasa kau harusnya memanggilku dengan nama margaku, Gremory-san…," ujar Naruto dengan nada datar khas miliknya. "Aku tak pernah merasa aku dekat dan mengenalmu dengan baik, jadi hormati dan panggil aku dengan nama margaku, dan lagi gadis di sampingku adalah saudaraku, kenapa kau bilang dia berbahaya sementara aku mengenalnya sejak kecil?" ucap Naruto yang berbohong dengan sangat lancar yang membuat semua iblis yang mendengar hal tersebut menjadi tercengang.

Raynare sendiri yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya diam dan dia bisa merasakan tangan Naruto memegang tangannya dan menyuruhnya untuk berlindung di belakanganya. Sementara itu Issei yang mendengar ucapan Naruto langsung berkata dengan berteriak. "Naruto menjauhlah darinya…! Dia itu pem-...,"

"Kuharap kau tak meneruskan ucapanmu itu Hyoudou-san" sela Naruto dengan nada yang sangat dingin. "Dan lagi sudah kubilang panggil aku dengan marga milikku karena aku tak pernah bilang mengijinkamu memanggil nama depanku dan itu berlaku untuk kalian semua…," tambah Naruto yang membuat Issei langsung terdiam dimana Naruto kemudian berkata. "Katakan padaku apa alasan kalian mengikuti kami selepas aku dan saudaraku ini makan di rumah makan sore ini…, dan berikan alasan yang jelas karena jika tidak, aku akan menghajar kalian semua karena mengikuti kami dan itu sangatlah tidak sopan!"

"Ara~, kau sedikit berani dalam bicara ya Uzumaki-san…," timpal Akeno yang kini bicara dimana Rias sendiri sudah menyiapkan sihir **Charm** miliknya agar Naruto menurut padanya.

"Jangan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Naruto…, kemarilah, gadis yang berada di belakangmu itu berbahaya…," tukas Rias menggunakan sihir **Charm** miliknya yang dipikirnya akan bereaksi namun yang didapatnya adalah Naruto yang justru terlihat kesal sekali.

"Dengar Gremory…, aku tak tahu maksudmu tapi aku sudah bilang panggil aku dengan margaku!" ujarnya yang membuat Rias kaget karena sihirnya tak bekerja padahal sihir **Charm** miliknya sudah dia pasang dalam keadaan maksimal. "Dan jangan pernah mencoba akrab denganku iblis!" tambah Naruto dingin yang membuat semua iblis yang hadir di sana sangat terkejut dan langsung memasang posisi bersiaga. Dalam benak Rias dan para budaknya kini timbul pertanyaan bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu?

"Ohh…, kalian terkejut?," tukas Naruto dengan santai. "Aku sudah lama merasakan aura milik kalian dan aura kalian sangatlah hitam terutama kau, Gremory…,"

"Jika kau sudah tahu kenapa kau tak memberitahu ka-...,"

"Memberi tahu kalian?., dengar ini Gremory, kalian tak punya hak untuk tahu apapun tentangku. Hidupku adalah aku yang mengatur juga siapa saja yang berhak kuberitahu atau tidak, bukan?, dan kau telah sangat mengganggu privasiku dengan mengikuti diriku dan saudaraku ini." sela Naruto pada ucapan Rias yang membuat Rias mulai marah. Tak pernah ada yang menyelanya saat dia bicara. Dan dengan nada tinggi, Rias kemudian berteriak...

"KAU HARUSNYA MEMBERI TAHU KAMI KARENA INI ADALAH TERI-...,"

"Jangan berteriak di depanku, Gremory…," ucap Naruto sangat dingin yang menyebarkan rasa merinding kepada semua yang mendengar nada bicara Naruto dan langsung membuat semua yang ada di sana terdiam. Raynare sendiri hanya berlindung di balik punggung Naruto karena dia tahu dia bukanlah tandingan Iblis kelas atas seperti adik dari Maou di depannya ditambah Naruto-lah yang memang menyuruh Raynare berlindung di balik punggungya lewat tangannya yang digenggam Naruto.

Naruto sendiri selama memegang Raynare juga menyalurkan aura miliknya yang melindungi Raynare yang mana aura tersebut tampak tak kasat mata bagi yang melihatnya.

"Jangab bilang ini teritory atau wilayahmu Gremory…, Karena jika kuingat baik-baik, aku tumbuh disini sejak aku kecil dan aku tak pernah dengar alasan semacam itu. Aku tumbuh di kota ini sejak kecil, namun aku tak pernah bilang ini adalah wilayah milikku. Kau hanyalah pendatang baru disini setahuku." ucap lagi Naruto dengan nada dingin dan melepaskan sedikit aura miliknya yang membuat semua iblis disana mengecilkan mata mereka dan bergetar ketakutan.

Aura Naruto sangat mengintimidasi dan membuat semua iblis disana bergetar tak karuan. Issei sendiri kemudian pingsan dan Rias serta ketiga budaknya kini terlutut menahan rasa sesak yang menimpa dada mereka seakan dihantam dengan benda berat. Raynare sendiri yang melihat kejadian didepannya juga terkejut akan hal ini tapi dia tak merasakan apapun karena dia tak sadar jika aura milik Naruto melindungi dirinya.

"S-siapa...k-kau...s-sebenarnya…dan a-pa mau-mu?" tanya Rias yang mati-matian menahan rasa sesak di dadanya.

"Aku?" jawab Naruto yang masih dalam nada dinginnya. "Aku manusia…, Dan kau tanya mauku kan? Aku hanya ingin kau menjauh dariku Gremory.., kau dan iblis yang ada di academy menjauhlah dariku dan jangan mengganggu aku dan saudaraku ini." tambah Naruto yang hanya dipandang para iblis didepannya yang terlihat sangat berusaha menahan tekanan aura miliknya. Koneko dan Kiba bahkan kemudian pingsan akibat tak kuat lagi menahan tekanan aura intimidasi Naruto.

…

…

"Dengan ini aku membuat jelas garis dimana kita berada Gremory, Aku tak berada di sisimu atau sisi manapun melainkan aku berada di jalanku sendiri. Aku tak pernah mengganggumu dan kuharap kau tak melewati garis tersebut…, karena jika kau sampai melewati garis tersebut, akan kupastikan kau akan kuhajar habis-habisan beserta seluruh iblis yang terlibat denganmu. Aku jatuh maka kau jatuh juga, Ingat itu Gremory…,! Apa kau paham?!" ucap lagi Naruto yang membuat Rias hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah dan kemudian Naruto menghilangkan aura miliknya yang membuat Rias dan Akeno yang masih bertahan langsung terduduk lalu memandang kosong ke depannya. Naruto kemudian tak ambil pusing dan lekas membalikkan badannya dan masih menggenggam tangan Raynare kemudian berkata. "Ayo pergi dari sini, Raynare-san…" tukas Naruto yang dijawab Raynare dengan anggukan kepala akibat tak mampu berkata apapun. Dan kemudian Naruto juga Raynare berjalan kembali menjauh dari kumpulan iblis yang baru saja mereka hadapi tanpa menoleh ke belakang…

…

…

…

…

 ** _xxx_**

…

… ** _Fear…_**

 ** _Rasa takut…_**

Itu bukanlah hal yang baru bagi Rias selama ini. Rias mengingat betul rasa takut dari setiap hal yang dia alami selama ini. Dia tahu rasa takut ketika menghadapi iblis liar pertama kalinya, rasa takut ketika menghadapi fallen angel yang lebih kuat darinya. Dan dari setiap pengalaman rasa takut yang dia rasakan dia tahu bahwa perasaan takut tadi yang keluar saat aura Naruto keluar adalah rasa takut yang sangat berbeda dari yang pernah dia alami.

Heck! Bahkan rasa takut itu terlalu besar hingga dia bisa melihat kematiannya sendiri dimana dia bukan berada di hadapan seorang manusia melainkan seorang ksatria raksasa yang memegang pedang cahaya yang sangat besar yang memandang kearahmu bersiap memberikan kematianmu. Itu terlalu menakutkan! sangat menakutkan!…

Rias sendiri tak bisa lagi berkata apapun dan hanya mendengar bahwa dia harus menjauhi Naruto dan fallen angel yang Naruto bilang saudaranya itu.

Rias sendiri memang sudah merenkarnasikan Issei pagi ini dan saat Issei pulang sekolah tadi, dia kembali melihat fallen angel yang katanya berniat membunuh Issei tengah bersama Naruto yang Rias ketahui dari Sona bahwa Naruto tengah membolos sekolah karena tak ada ijin sama sekali ke pihak sekolah. Karena rasa penasarannya dia kemudian beserta budaknya mencoba mengikuti Naruto dan bila ternyata fallen angel tersebut berencana membunuh Naruto, mungkin Rias bisa merenkarnasikan Naruto juga dan nanti menukarnya dengan bidak dari Sona. Yah itu bisa menjadi keuntungan bagi dirinya dan Sona mengingat Sona adalah sahabat baiknya. Namun alangkah kagetnya ketika dia mendengar Naruto memanggil mereka keluar dan berbicara pada mereka.

Tidak! Bukan berbicara melainkan lebih seperti mengingatkannya dan memberi tahu dirinya bahwa ini jadi pembicaraan searah karena setiap kali Rias bicara, langsung disela oleh Naruto. Rias bahkan sudah menggunakan sihir **Charm** untuk mempengaruhi Naruti dan ternyata gagal dan yang lebih mengejutkan bahwa Naruto tahu dirinya iblis beserta budak yang bersamanya. Dia yang marah akibat setiap ucapan Naruto berniat untuk menyerang Naruto dan kemudian menghapus ingatannya nanti, namun aura yang menguar dari Naruto benar-benar membuat situasi berubah.

Naruto…

Dia bukan manusia biasa…

Tak ada manusia yang punya aura seperti itu...

Oh Satan… Monster apa yang barusan dia temui?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Okay senpai~, chapter dua selesai dan aku ingin meluruskan sesuatu. Aku tak pernah berkata Raynare menjadi pair Naruto dan tak pernah berkata ini harem okay…, aku cuma ingin fokus ke cerita senpai~._**

 ** _Ada banyak yang akan kubuat OOC di fic ini dan Raynare adalah salah satunya. Itu juga Naruto OOC kok…_**

 ** _Ada satu lagi yaitu aku hanya mengambil inspirasi dari setiap kekuatan anime dan light novel yang kubaca dan yang review kemarin itu benar. Pika-pika no mi dari One Piece yang kugabung dengan kekuatan Kurumi dari Date a Live dimana kekuatan Kurumi kutambahkan sedikit unsur kamen rider Kabuto yang mana Clock Up atau percepatan waktu kubuat menjadi Clock Dawn yang berarti perlambatan waktu. Dan benar bahwa setiap kekuatan ada kelemahannya karena kekuatan waktu Naruto itu juga ada kelemahannya nanti okay senpai._**

 ** _Arigatou buat yang udah review dan buat yang komen gaya tulisanku berubah, hehehehe memang sengaja kuubah kok senpai~ mengingat ada banyak gaya menulis yang ingin kucoba dan aku tengah mencari gaya menulis yang paling cocok buatku…_**

 ** _Mungkin ini saja yang ingin kukatakan. Berikan review mendukung kalian dan saran bisa diberikan lewat PM yang akan kutanggapi semampuku dan terima kasih buanyak buat yang udah fav dan follow fic ini senpai~..._**

 ** _Jaa nee~~~_**


	3. Chapter 3

_a thing, there is a beginning that begins when things end…_

…

…

… _...nothing ever ends from_

 _Aku bermimpi kembali…_

 _Kali ini aku melihat dari sudut pandang lain dimana aku melihat seorang wanita berambut merah sepinggang dan seorang pria berambut pirang di belakangnya tengah menahan sebuah tangan seekor rubah besar yang menghujam tubuh mereka berdua demi melindungi seorang bayi yang ada di hadapan mereka._

" _Naruto jangan jadi orang yang pilih pilih makanan, makanlah yang banyak dan jadi anak yang besar. Juga mandilah setiap hari jaga tubuhmu agar tetap hangat, Tidurlah yang cukup dan bertemanlah tak peduli berapa banyak teman pastikan mereka benar-benar seorang teman orang yang dapat dipercaya meski hanya beberapa itu cukup,dan belajarlah ninjutsu. Ibu tak pernah jago soal itu. Namun kau kelak bisa tiap orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan, jadi jangan sedih kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya. ingat patuhilah gurumu dan jauhi ketiga larangan shinobi ,simpanlah uang yang kau dapatkan dari misi jangan minum alkohol sampai umurmu 20 tahun atau tubuhmu akan sakit. Dan untuk wanita, yaa ibu adalah seorang wanita jadi ibu tak tahu apa yang harus ibu bilang tapi hanya ada wanita dan pria didunia ini dimana kelak kau pasti akan memilih wanita. Hanya jangan memilih yang aneh aneh. Pilihlah seseorang seperti ibumu. Dan pesan ayahmu berhati-hatilah pada guru jiraiya. Dattebane..."_

 _Aku mendengar wanita itu berujar kepada bayi yang tengah tertidur di depannya. Kenapa ini begitu emosional bagiku? Apa mereka berdua kedua orang tua dari Uzumaki Naruto yang selama ini di mimpiku? Aku bisa melihat mata mereka berdua yang memancarkan cinta dan kasih sayang yang bahkan mereka buktikan dengan mengorbankan diri mereka sendiri. Aku kemudian melihat wanita berambut merah tersebut mulai menangis dan berkata lagi._

" _Naruto... Kau akan mengalami banyak kesakitan dan penderitaan. Milikilah sebuah impian dan buatlah impian itu menjadi nyata. Masih…, Masih…, banyak yang ingin ibu katakan kepadamu Naruto.., Ibu ingin tinggal bersamamu, selalu bersamamu, dan selalu menjagamu. Aku menyayangimu ... Maaf minato aku gunakan semua waktumu.."_

 _Aku mendengar semua ucapan wanita tersebut dan hatiku bergetar hebat. Apa ini? Apa perasaan yang ada di hatiku ini? Ini begitu menyesakkan ketika melihat wanita tersebut bicara…, Aku yang melihatnya kemudian berlutut dimana aku kini melihat bahwa pria pirang yang berada di belakang wanita tersebut mulai berkata…_

" _Tak apa Kushina… Naruto… Ini pesan ayahmu, dengarkanlah pesan ibumu yang cerewet tadi okay… Karena pesan ayah sama seperti ibumu. Kami menyayangimu, Naruto…"_

 _Dan selepas itu sebelum aku sempat bicara, semua bercahaya dan menelan segalanya…_

…

…

…

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Naruto dan High School DxD bukanlah milikku. Mereka punya para Owner terhormat yang membuatnya. Begitupun character anime lain yang aku pinjam untuk melengkapi imajinasi milikku_**

 ** _Kekuatan yang keluar disini sebagian terinspirasi dari One piece, Date a Live, dan masih banyak lagi._**

 ** _Alternate Reality: OOC Naruto, strong to godlike Naruto, Human Naruto,...,_**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _Summary: Re-write fic the Last Adventure. Uzumaki Naruto harus memulai semua dari awal dengan berbagai pertanyaan di dalm benaknya tentang siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Ingatan samar yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya adalah kunci jawaban yang selama ini dia cari. Roda takdir telah berputar untuknya dan Naruto akan membuktikan bagaiman derajat manusia lebih tinggi dibanding makhluk supernatural_**

…

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

…

…

…

Rias tengah terdiam di atas sofa yang diduduki olehnya dimana di samping dirinya ada Akeno yang tengah terdiam pula. Mereka berdua tengah berada di ruangan klub mereka yang bergaya Victoria klasik.

Rias sendiri tengah berpikir sesuatu. Tengah berfikir bagaimana pertemuan dirinya dan para budaknya dengan Naruto yang malah berakhir membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Rias lebih tepatnya tengah melamun dimana dia tak menyangka jika Naruto yang dia kira manusia ternyata justru bukanlah seperti apa yang dia tahu selama ini. Rias tak tahu bagaimana dirinya bisa melewatkan sosok Naruto yang ternyata kuat seperti itu di dalam benaknya.

Jika saja dia kemarin tak mencoba mengikuti Naruto dan Raynare, maka mungkin dia bisa mendekati Naruto nantinya dengan lebih baik. Tapi Rias juga berfikir sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya.

Naruto jelas manusia! Aura Naruto jelas menunjukkan dia manusia dan juga dia tak punya sacred gear sama sekali. Jadi apakah yang ditunjukkan kemarin adalah aura intimidasi seorang petarung? Rias tak tahu pasti akan hal tersebut. Tapi apa aura seorang petarung bisa sampai seperti itu? Ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi!

"Rias…," panggil Akeno pada Rias yang membuyarkan lamunan milik gadis berambut merah tersebut. "Apa kau sudah menghubungi Lucifer-sama dan memberitahukan hal ini?"

Rias yang mendengar pertanyaan Akeno kemudian memandang ke arah Queen dalam peerage miliknya ini dan menghela nafas dahulu sebelum kemudian berkata, "Aku belum melakukannya, Akeno." tukas Rias pelan.

"Tapi Rias…, kau tahu sendiri apa yang kita hadapi kemarin bukan?" ujar Akeno "Kejadian kemarin bukanlah hal yang bisa kita hadapi, Rias…, Kau tak ingat betapa aura milik Uzumaki-san begitu menakutkan seperti itu? Apa kau lupa?"

"Aku tak lupa Akeno! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa bagaimana saat aura tersebut keluar, aku bahkan bisa melihat kematianku sendiri?!..." tukas Rias "Tapi jika kita tak tahu sekuat apa Uzumaki Naruto tersebut. Bila aku memberitahukan hal kemarin pada Oni-sama, dia pasti langsung datang ke Kuoh ini mengingat kau tahu betapa dia punya sifat yang sis-con begitu padaku dan mencari Uzumaki-san itu. Dan kejadian paling parah adalah mereka bertarung. Aku tahu pasti Oni-sama yang akan keluar jadi pemenangnya, tapi apakah kota ini tidak akan rata jika sampai mereka bertarung?"

"Tapi Rias.., apa kau sudah memberitahu Sona setidaknya?"

"Aku sudah memberitahunya kemarin selepas kita kembali dan melihat reaksinya, aku bisa melihat tatapan mata tak percaya darinya, Akeno." balas Rias pada Akeno dengan menyandarkan tubuh miliknya ke sandaran sofa. "Kita kemarin salah langkah dengan mengikuti Uzumaki-san, dan hari ini, aku juga Sona berniat memanggilnya lagi ke kantor OSIS, Akeno. Kami akan mencoba menanyainya secara halus apa dia inginkan sebenarnya."

"Bukankah itu nanti beresiko?"

"Aku dan Sona tahu hal itu, tapi ini adalah tanggung jawab kami berdua selaku pemilik teritory kota Kuoh, Akeno. Walau aku tahu bahwa Uzumaki-san kemarin jelas mengatakan bahwa kita harus menjauhi dirinya, namun aku dan Sona setidaknya bisa membuat kesan baik dahulu terhadapnya." tukas Rias yang kembali berpikir.

Jika nantinya dirinya dan Sona membuat kesan baik pada Naruto, mungkin dirinya bisa mendekati Naruto lebih dekat lagi lalu jika waktunya tepat, mungkin Naruto bisa dia tawarkan menjadi budaknya.

Oh ayolah, Rias itu iblis dan ketika merasakan aura Naruto kemarin, Rias tak bisa berkata bahwa dirinya tak menginginkan Naruto mengingat Naruto menurut perkiraan Rias sangat kuat. Tapi bidak yang tersisa dari Rias hanyalah tinggal Bishop, Knight dan Rook yang mana Rias hanya bisa berharap Naruto nantinya mau jika dia tawarkan menjadi peerage miliknya dan bidak evil piece miliknya ada yang cocok dengan Naruto.

"Kuharap saja nantinya berhasil, Rias…," jawab Akeno _"Meskipun aku sedikit ragu akan hal tersebut…," batin Akeno._

…

…

…

 ** _xxx_**

…

…

Naruto membuka matanya kembali dari tidurnya. Dia merasakan cairan basah yang mengalir menurun dari matanya.

" _Air mata? Aku menangis?"_

Naruto terlihat menyentuh sisa air yang keluar dari matanya. Mimpinya yang semalam tampaknya yang menyebabkan dirinya menangis dalam tidur.

Mengusap air mata tersebut, Naruto kemudian bangun dari futon yang di gelar di lantai kamarnya. Raynare sendiri tertidur di atas ranjang kasur miliknya dan dia tidur di futon yang mana dia sudah bicarakan dengan Raynare. Naruto kemudian memandang ke arah kasur yang ditempati Raynare dan dia bisa melihat gadis tersebut tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Selimut yang Raynare pakai tampak turun ke bawah dan terlihat piyama tidur berwarna hijau yang bergambar neko berwarna pink yang Raynare pakai tambah menambah kesan imut (mungkin) padanya. Naruto hanya tersenyum saja melihat gadis tersebut tidur dengan pulas dan dengan gerakan pelan, Naruto merapikan futon miliknya dan menyimpannya di lemari sebelum keluar fari kamarnya tanpa berniat membangunkan Raynare. Namun sebelum dia keluar, tak lupa dia menaikkan selimut Raynare yang turun terlebih dahulu.

Naruto memulai aktivitas paginya seperti biasa. Dia merasa tak ada yang istimewa sama sekali. Namun mungkin ada sedikit perubahan yang terasa dimana kini dia yang telag memakai seragam academy Kuoh kini terlihat memasak sesuatu di dapur miliknya dan Naruto tengah memasak pancake untuk sarapannya dan juga Raynare. Selain pancake, Naruto juga menyiapkan susu dan dia kemudian mendengar suara yang berasal dari belakangnya yang mana Naruto menoleh dan terlihat Raynare tengah berdiri di tempat masuk dapur apartemen. Raynare tampak masih sedikit mengantuk dan rambutnya yang terlihat acak-acakan membuat Naruto hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kenapa tidak cuci muka dahulu sebelum keluar kamar?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Raynare.

"Ummu…, aku masih malas Naruto…,"

"Cucilah mukamu dahulu, baru keluar kamar seharusnya. Kau terlihat sangat kusut sekali..,"

"Tapi aku mau ma-..,"

"Cuci muka dulu, Rayna-san…," tukas Naruto menyela perkataan gadis di depannya dan memanggil Raynare dengan nama panggilan yang dia berikan pada Raynare kemarin malam. "Baru selepas itu kemarilah dan kita sarapan pagi…,"

"Uhhmmm…, baiklah Naruto…," balas Raynare yang sedikit menguap dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya. Sementara Naruto menghidangkan pancakes di meja kecil yang ada di ruang tengah apartemen miliknya dan membawa dua gelas berisi susu segar. Menunggu Raynare keluar dari kamar mandi, Naruto kemudian menyesap sedikit susu dari gelas yang di ambil.

…

…

…

Sarapan pagi tersebut sangat tenang dan nyaman bagi Naruto. Hidup sendiri sejak dia masuk ke SMA menjadikan dirinya sesekali merasa kesepian dimana berbeda dengan saat dia tinggal di panti asuhan. Dan kini Raynare yang makan pancake buatannya dengan senang tampak mengobati rasa kesepian miliknya akan teman ngobrol.

"Rayna-san, selepas ini aku berangkat ke sekolah lho…,"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, Naruto?" tukas Raynare sembari meletakkan sendok garpu miliknya ke atas piring dimana pancake buatan Naruto yang dia makan telah habis.

"Kau bisa menungguku pulang dan kita akan mencoba mencari pekerjaan selepas itu untukmu." balas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi itu nanti pasti lama. Aku bisa bosan Naruto…,"

"Hmmm…, kau bisa jalan-jalan sambil menungguku pulang dari academy saja kalau begitu. Nanti saat aku pulang, beritahu aku lewat ponsel yang kuberikan padamu kemarin. Kau juga sudah kubekali uang yang cukup kan?"

Raynare yang mendengar perkataan Naruti hanya menganggukkan kepala miliknya dan tersenyum manis. Memang kemarin Naruto juga membeli sebuah ponsel bekas untuk Raynare agar Raynare sendiri bisa menghubungi Naruto dan juga Naruto memberikan sejumlah uang cukup yang Naruto ambil dari tabungan miliknya. Keheningan kembali melanda mereka berdua dimana Naruto masih menghabiskan pancake miliknya yang memang dia makan dengan pelan. Ini memang merupakan kebiasaan makan Naruto dimana menurutnya, dirinya benar-benar bisa menikmati makanan bila dia makan secara perlahan. Raynare sendiri kini tengah memandangi Naruto tengah makan dengan senyuman tetap terpatri di wajahnya. Naruto menyadari hal tersebut dan kemudian bertanya.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto pada Raynare.

"Ehh…," Raynare yang ditanya Naruto seperti itu kemudian gelagapan tak jelas. " Ehh…, maafkan aku Naruto kalau kau merasa tak nyaman kupandangi…," tukas Raynare yang kemudian menundukkan kepala miliknya. Dirinya malu karena merasa ketahuan memandang terus ke arah Naruto.

"Tak apa…," balas Naruto yang meletakkan sendok garpunya ke atas piring dan mengambil susu miliknya dan yang masih tersisa di gelas dan meminumnya. "Jangan minta maaf kalau kau tak merasa berbuat salah padaku, Rayna-san. Aku tak marah kau pandangi seperti itu kok, lagipula siapa yang tak mau dipandangi gadis manis sepertimu?" tambah Naruto yang kini tertawa kecil dan Naruto bisa melihat kepulan asap tipis yang keluar dari kepala Raynare namun dirinya tak bisa melihat wajah Raynare yang tengah menunduk dan tertutup poni rambutnya. Ahhh~..., Naruto berpikir pasti saat ini wajah Raynare tengah sangat memerah.

Dan memang benar bahwa wajah Raynare sendiri kini tengah memerah karena mendengar pujian dari Naruto yang mengatakan dirinya adalah gadis yang manis. Hal itu entah sangat berbeda ketika Naruto yang mengatakan dirinya manis. Apalagi ketika mendengar tawa kecil Naruto yang terdengar sangat merdu di telinganya.

"Sudah ah, aku mau berangkat dahulu ke academy, Rayna-san,..." tukas Naruto sambil bangun dari duduknya dan membawa piring serta gelas untuk dia taruh di tempat cucian piring yang ada di dapur. "Segeralah mandi juga nantinya ya…," tambah Naruto selepas dirinya keluar dari dapur dan mengambil tas miliknya lalu memakai sepatu dan bersiap berangkat. "Aku berangkat dahulu, jangan lupa kunci apartemennya semisal kau ingin jalan-jalan, okay…," tukas lagi Naruto yang memandang Raynare yang juga memandang ke arahnya dan Naruto lihat Raynare mengiyakan ucapannya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Melihat hal tersebut, Naruto kemudian membuka pintu dan berangkat ke academy dengan sebuah senyuman kecil terpatri di wajahnya.

…

…

…

 ** _xxx_**

…

…

…

Tak ada yang istimewa sama sekali saat Naruto menjalani kegiatan belajar di academy yang menurutnya monoton tersebut. Semua dijalani Naruto seperti biasa, namun saat bel pulang academy, Naruto justru dipanggil untuk menghadap ke ruangan OSIS yang mana Naruto tahu para iblis tersebut pasti akan bertanya tentang macam-macam.

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah merencanakan banyak hal selepas dia pulang dari academy, namun sepertinya hal itu harus tertunda dahulu. Tak lupa dia mengabarkan pada Raynare yang lewat pesan singkat bahwa dia akan sedikit pulang telat karena ada urusan dan Raynare membalas bahwa tak apa-apa Naruto pulang telat karena Raynare sendiri tak ada di apartemen melainkan ada di taman Kuoh saat ini.

Dan disinilah Naruto sekarang dimana dirinya duduk di sofa dihadapan ketua OSIS, Souna Shitori atau Sona Sitri dari yang didengarnya dari Raynare dan juga Rias Gremory yang juga hadir disana. Tampak juga budak dari kedua heiress klan pillar tersebut hadir lengkap di ruangan OSIS tersebut kecuali Hyoudou Issei yang tak hadir disana. Naruto sendiri duduk dengan santai seolah tak ada apa-apa dan dirinya hanya memandang datar ke arah Sona dan Rias, lalu berkata. "Jadi…, kenapa aku dipanggil kemari, Kaichou? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan?" tanya Naruto.

Sona yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto juga memasang wajah datar khasnya dan kemudian menjawab ucpan Naruto. "Tak ada kesalahan apapun yang kau lakukan, Uzumaki-san"

"Lalu jika tak ada kesalahan, kenapa aku dipanggil kemari?" tanya Naruto.

"Kami hanya ingin bicara masalah kemarin, Uzumaki-san." tukas Rias yang kini memanggil nama Naruto dengan marga keluarganya mengingat Rias tak ingin memicu rasa kesal pada Naruto seperti kemarin malam.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Rias hanya menatap datar dan berkata. "Ohhh…, jadi itu alasannya aku dipanggil?" ujar Naruto dengan tenang dan rileks. Naruto juga kini tampak memandang ke arah anggota OSIS dan ORC secara bergantian dan berkata lagi, "Lalu selepas aku dipanggil kemari, apa yang ingin kalian ketahui?" tambah Naruto masih dengan nada tenang miliknya.

"Kami hanya ingin tahu Uzumaki-san…," ucap Sona memulai bertanya. "Apa kau sudah tahu lama tentang kami?"

"Tentang apa?" balas Naruto. "Jika yang kalian maksud tentang aura hitam milik kalian, yaa…, aku sudah tahu sejak aku masuk ke academy ini. Kalau tahu tentang kalian iblis, maka aku tahu setelah Raynare bercerita padaku tentang kalian semua dan juga makhluk supernatural yang ternyata itu nyata."

"Bagaimana kau bisa merasakan aura kami, Uzumaki-san?" tanya lagi Sona "Dan apakah itu juga alasannya kau selalu menjauh dan berbicara irit dengan kami?"

"Aku punya caraku sendiri untuk tahu aura kalian dan aku tak mudah bicara tentang hal tersebut…," balas Naruto dengan santai. "Aku juga tahu kok nantinya pembicaraan ini mengarah kemana. Jadi sebelum kalian nanti bertanya lebih jauh, aku akan menjawab sekarang bahwa aku tak akan memberitahu apapun yang berhubungan denganku semudah itu." tambah Naruto dengan senyuman kecil tersungging di wajahnya. "Dan untuk pertanyaanmu tadi yang terakhir, Shitori-san, yang kau katakan benar. Aku selalu menjauh dari kalian ya karena itu. Jadi silahkan simpulkan sendiri karena kurasa mengambil kesimpulan dari jawabanku ini akan mudah bagi siswi yang cerdas sepertimu Shitori-san…,"

Sona yang mendengar jawaban Naruto tahu betul dan bisa menyimpulkan dengan mudah maksud dari perkataan Naruto. Naruto dalam ucapannya jelas berkata bahwa dia tak mungkin mendekati bahkan bicara pada makhluk yang punya aura hitam seperti dirinya dan Rias atau para budak mereka.

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa kan memberitahu kami, Uzumaki-san…," timpal wakil dari Sona yaitu Tsubaki Shinra.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Tsubaki kemudian menatap ke arah Tsubaki sebentar sebelum kemudian menatap dua gadis heiress didepannya lagi. "Kalian semua bukanlah siapa-siapa bagiku, jadi buat apa aku harus memberi tahu kalian?. Aku tak sebodoh itu yang begitu tahu langsung tanya langsung kepada kalian karena aku tahu pasti sejak merasakan aura kalian, kalian bukanlah manusia." tukas santai lagi Naruto. "Jika kalian bicara kenapa aku harus memberitahu kalian, kenapa kalian sendiri juga tak memberi tahu seluruh manusia yang ada di academy ini tentang siapa kalian sebenarnya?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Kau harus tahu Uzumaki-san bahwa kami tak bisa membiarkan manusia tahu secara langsung tentang kami." ucap Rias yang mulai ikut dalam pembicaraan. "Dan maafkan sikapku kemarin yang kurang sopan karena mengikutimu,Uzumaki-san."

"Ohhh…, aku sudah tak ada lagi rasa kesal padamu, Gremory-san." balas Naruto. "Jadi anggap saja kau sudah kumaafkan. Tapi dari balasanmu barusan aku tahu satu hal lagi tentang kalian."

"Dan apa itu yang kau tahu lagi tentang kami, Uzumaki-san?" tanya Sona.

"Kalian semua,... makhluk supernatural itu penakut…," balas Naruto yang membuat semua yang hadir disana tercengang. "Kurasa itu alasan kalian bicara bahwa kalian tak bisa menampakkan diri kalian secara langsung di mata manusia."

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu Uzumaki-san?" tukas Rias dengan nada sedikit dingin yang kini merasa kesal akan ucapan Naruto yang bilang bahwa makhluk supernatural takut menampakkan diri ke manusia. Rias adalah iblis dimana fisik serta kekuatan dari iblis itu lebih baik dari manusia. Jadi kenapa iblis harus takut kepada manusia semata?

"Ohh…, Gremory-san mulai marah. Apa aku terlalu berlebihan bicara tadi?" ujar Naruto santai. "Kau tahu maksudku kan Shitori-san dari perkataanku tadi? Sebagai murid yang pandai kau pasti bisa mencerna dengan mudah kata-kataku…,"

Sona yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya terdiam saja.

Apa yang dikatakan Naruto adalah kebenaran namun itu hal yang tak mau diakui oleh makhluk supernatural lain. Makhluk supernatural pada dasarnya memang takut pada manusia. Manusia memang hanya ras yang lemah dibanding makhluk supernatural lain namun manusia adalah makhluk yang paling mampu bertahan hidup selama menghadapi apapun. Manusia itu lemah lembut, namun bisa juga jadi sangat kejam melebihi makhluk supernatural yang ada. Dan walau Sona sendiri enggan mengakuinya, jauh didalam dirinya dia tahu, manusia adalah ras yang paling menakutkan bila mereka dalam keadaan terdesak.

"Kau benar Uzumaki-san…," jawab Sona yang hanya mengiyakan ucapan Naruto. "Aku tak akan bertanya banyak, tapi bisakah kau menyerahkan fallen angel yang bersamamu sekarang? Dia telah melanggar batas wilayah kami dan kami harus membawanya ke dunia bawah untuk diadili…"

"Nope~…," balas Naruto dengan nada sedikit sing song. "Aku yang menangkapnya dan bukan kalian. Aku yang mengawasinya dan juga bukan kalian. Jadi aku tak akan menyerahkan Raynare. Lagipula jika memang benar Raynare melanggar batas wilayah yang kalian bilang milik kalian ini, kenapa tak langsung saja kalian datangi Raynare lalu menahannya saja? Kenapa malah membiarkan Raynare malah berkeliaran di wilayah kalian? Raynare juga bilang padaku bahwa tak mungkin kalian tak merasakan aura dirinya dan fallen angel lain yang berkeliaran di wilayah kalian atau justru kalian pura-pura tak tahu akan hal tersebut?"

Ucapan dari Naruto barusan sudah lebih dari cukup membungkam dua heiress yang ada di hadapan Naruto ini. Naruto sendiri hanya terkekeh kecil lagi sebelum kemudian berbicara kembali. "Kalian terlalu mudah dibaca. Kalian memanggilku kemari, menanyakan tentang diriku yang kutahu kalian mencoba mengorek informasi yang berguna bagi kalian lalu akhirnya kalian akan menawarkan aku sesuatu yang kalian kira bisa menarik diriku untuk berada di sisi kalian pasti nantinya. Semua itu mudah dibaca mengingat Raynare bilang bahwa kekuatan adalah segalanya di dunia supernatural." ujar Naruto. "Aku tahu tentang Evil piece dari fraksi kalian. Semua yang dikatakan Raynare sudah lebih dari cukup untukku menyimpulkan bagaimana cara kerja dan cara pandang di dunia kalian. Aku jadi merasa kasihan pada di Hyoudou-san. Dia tak tahu bagaimana kejamnya dunia kalian dimana kemarin aku merasakan aura Hyoudou-san sudah berubah menjadi hitam." tambah Naruto lagi. "Aku hanya ingin bilang ini saja. Aku tak berniat memihak siapapun dalam fraksi apapun atau dalam intrik konflik yang ada di dalam dunia supernatural. Jadi jangan coba untuk menyeretku masuk ke sana. Aku tak membenci kalian. Namun aku juga menegaskan aku berjalan di jalanku sendiri dan aku tetap berniat menjadi manusia sampai aku mati."

Naruto tak berniat terlibat dalam hal merepotkan dalam dunia supernatural yang menurutnya sangat berbahaya. Lebih baik jika hidupnya damai saja, namun firasatnya justru berkata bahwa dia akan mengalami banyak hal merepotkan selepas ini.

"Tapi kau bisa diincar oleh makhluk supernatural lainnya, Uzumaki-san." balas Rias yang merasa dia tak akan bisa merubah apapun keputusan Naruto. "Kau akan di incar dan bahkan dibunuh jika sampai ada yang mengetahui tentangmu!"

"Aku tak takut akan hal tersebut, malah aku ingin melihat bagaimana nantinya aku diincar oleh mereka karena aku tahu betul yang tahu tentangku saat ini hanyalah kalian, tak ada yang lainnya. Jika sampai aku diincar ya berarti aku tahu bahwa kalianlah yang memberitahu tentangku." balas Naruto sangat santai. "Dan apa kau lupa yang kubilang kemarin, Gremory-san? Aku jatuh maka kalian juga akan jatuh~...," tambahnya dengan sedikit tambahan nada di akhir kalimat yang Naruto ucapkan.

Naruto tahu betul resikonya jika dia sampai diketahui oleh makhluk supernatural lain dan dia sama sekali tak takut akan hal tersebut, entah apa yang sampai bisa membuatnya tak takut adalah suatu hal yang Naruto tak bisa pahami.

"Kau tahu bahwa itu sangat beresiko sekali, Uzumaki-san…," ujar Sona. "Kami bisa memberikan perlindungan kepadamu jika kau mau memihak kepada kami." tambah Sona terang-terangan mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Nopeee~~~~...," balas Naruto lagi. "Semua juga pasti akan menjanjikan hal tersebut bila fraksi lain tahu tentangku. Sudah kubilang bukan, aku tak berniat ikut dalam dunia kalian , kenapa kalian seolah bicara seperti menganggap aku lemah hingga aku butuh perlindungan kalian? Apa perlu aku mengeluarkan aura milikku untuk menakuti kalian lagi untuk memberitahu kalian bahwa aku cukup kuat untuk melindungi diriku sendiri?" tambah Naruto yang berniat mengeluarkan kembali sedikit aura miliknya dan perkataan Naruto tersebut langsung membuat para iblis yang ada di ruangan OSIS bersiaga meskipun mereka tahu itu semua tak berguna.

Naruto yang memandang ke arah dua heiress dari pillar iblis yang ada didepannya yang saat ini menegang hanya tersenyum tipis saja. "Aku hanya bercanda dalam bicara tadi, dan lihatlah betapa kalian semua sudah terlihat ketakutan seperti itu…," ucap Naruti dengan terkekeh kecil. "Aku mau pergi saja dari sini jika tak ada yang kalian sampaikan lagi. Lagipula aku juga membuat semuanya jelas tadi dengan perkataanku dan aku harap kalian menghormati hal yang kuucapkan tersebut." tambah Naruto yang kini berdiri dari duduknya dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar, namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika mendapati Kiba yang merupakan budak dari Rias dan Geshirou Saji yang merupakan budak dari Sona menghalangi langkah Naruto untuk keluar. Saji bahkan berkata. "Kaichou belum mengijinkanmu keluar, jadi kau tak bisa keluar sekarang semaumu."

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Saji hanya menghela nafas dan berbalik memandang ke arah Sona dan berkata. "Kau tak mengijinkanku keluar Kaichou? Apa pembicaraan kita masih belum selesai padahal aku menganggap hal yang aku katakan tadi sudah sangat jelas bagi kalian semua?"

"Kau tak bisa pergi seenaknya seperti itu Uzumaki-san…," timpal Rias sembari membenarkan duduknya miliknya yang dia rasa kurang nyaman. "Setidaknya kau sudah boleh keluar bila kami memang merasa sudah dapat informasi cukup darimu dan sedari tadi kau sama sekali tak memberikan informasi apapun pada kami tentang siapa dirimu sebenarnya."

"Saji, biarkan Uzumaki-san pergi." ucap Sona kemudian dengan nada yang tak menerima penolakan.

Rias yang mendengar ucapan dari sahabatnya itu kemudian memandang ke arah Sona dengan tatapan tak terima dan Sona tahu akan hal tersebut, tapi Sona tak ingin membuat masalah dengan Naruto saat ini jadi Sona memandang Rias yang mana pandangan mata dari Sona bicara bahwa dia akan menjelaskan alasannya membiarkan Naruto pergi. Rias yang seakan tahu arti dari pandangan Sona hanya diam dan dalam hatinya dia juga tak berani membantah Sona karena Rias tahu Sona pasti punya maksud di setiap tindakannya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sona hanya mengulas senyuman yang begitu tipis namun tampak si wajahnya.

Naruto tahu betul bahwa Sona tak akan berani menahannya mengingat Sona tak tahu apapun tentang dirinya sama sekali dan juga tentang kekuatannya selain dari aura yang dia keluarkan yang mungkin diceritakan oleh Rias. Naruto tahu bahwa Sona tak akan bertindak bodoh dengan hal tersebut. Dan kenapa Naruto tahu? Anggap saja Sona itu tak lebih sama dari Naruto yang berpikir sangat matang dahulu sebelum bertindak.

Membalikkan tubuhnya, Naruto kemudian berkata pada dua pemuda yang menghadangnya keluar dan berkata. "Pimpinan kalian telah memberikan ijin, jadi bisakah kalian menyingkir? Atau aku sendiri yang harus membuat kalian minggir?" tanya Naruto yang mana Naruto bisa melihat Kiba dan Saji menyingkir dari pintu keluar dan Naruto-pun pergi keluar dari ruangan OSIS tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang.

…

…

…

Ruangan OSIS kini sepi. Para budak dari Rias dan Sona juga terdiam sampai kemudian Rias bicara.

"Kenapa kau langsung mengijinkannya keluar, Sona? Kita jadi tak tahu apapun tentangnya." ujar Rias yang memandang ke arah Sona yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa kau berniat menahannya dan terus menanyainya yang menyebabkan nantinya dia malah kesal seperti itu, Rias?" balas Sona tenang. "Kita tak tahu apapun dan memaksanya hanya akan membuatnya marah, Rias. Harusnya kau berpikir akan hal tersebut. Uzumaki Naruto bukanlah orang bodoh yang bisa kau paksa seolah dia itu berada dibawahmu, bukan…, Dia adalah tipe yang tak akan pernah mau diperintah Rias."

"Jika kau bilang seperti itu, maka kita tak akan bisa menariknya ke fraksi kita bukan?"

"Aku khawatir jika itu memang benar. Kita akan sangat sulit menariknya ke fraksi kita belum lagi mengingat Uzumaki Naruto juga dapat berpikir dengan tenang dan punya kecerdasan tinggi. Jika benar katamu aura yang dikeluarkan olehnya sampai bisa membuatmu ketakutan, maka satu hal yang pasti Uzumaki Naruto bukanlah pemuda yang lemah, Rias" balas Sona pada sahabatnya. "Dan dari itu, kombinasi ketenangan miliknya dalam berpikir dan juga mungkin kekuatannya yang belum kita ketahui juga makin membuatnya berbahaya dan selama ini kita tak pernah tahu akan hal tersebut. Aku akan coba melaporkan hal ini pada Nee-sama dan melihat bagaimana tanggapan darinya untuk mengambil langkah lebih lanjut nantinya dalam menyingkapi hal ini..."

"Tapi Sona…,-..,"

Ucapan dari Rias justru dipotong oleh Sona yang berkata dan memandang ke arahnya. "Kita tak tahu betul apa yang kita hadapi ini Rias dan jangan bertingkah seolah kau bisa mengatasi hal ini. Ini bukanlah hal sepele seperti memburu iblis liar lemah. Kita berhadapan dengan variabel yang tak kita ketahui sama sekali dan tinggal di kota Kuoh sejak dia kecil dan hapal betul tempat ini." ujar Sona yang membuat Rias mau tak mau hanya bisa diam tak bisa menjawab apapun karena semua yang dikatakan oleh Sona itu benar adanya.

Sona sendiri kemudian mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas menatap ke langit-langit plafon sambil berpikir akan semua hal yang barusan terjadi dan dia tak mengira hal ini akan terjadi. Tanpa dia ketahui sama sekali, ternyata Naruto tahu selama ini tentang dirinya yang bukan manusi selama ini. Sona kini bingung tak tahu harus berbuat apa selain melaporkan hal ini kepada Nee-sama-nya seperti yang barusan dia katakan pada Rias dan meminta saran bagaimana dirinya harus bertindak karena Sona memang tak ingin salah dalam mengambil langkah untuk membuat keputusan yang bisa berakibat buruk baginya dan sampai membahayakan para budaknya. Sebuah pertanyaan kini bersarang di kepalanya dan itu tergiang yang berbunyi...

" _...Siapa kau sebenarnya Uzumaki Naruto?..."_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Entah kenapa ada yang bilang bahwa aku seperti tak bisa bersikap netral di review kemarin. Aku dikatakan bahwa hanya memihak Naruto dan membuat seolah fraksi iblis di-bashing. Jika memang terlihat seperti itu ya aku cuma bilang kan itu suka sukaku. Aku sudah bilang bukan jika suka bacalah jika tak suka ya jangan baca. Alur cerita ini masih ikut alur Last Adventure yang lama dan akan kucoba tambahhkan dengan plotku sendiri._**

 ** _Maaf baru bisa up senpai~. Urusan real life tiba-tiba buanyak hingga menunda kesenanganku menulis. Ya harap maklumi sajalah mengingat aku juga masih muda :v . Aku tak meminta banyak cuma coba berikan saran sajalah baik lewat review atau PM._**

 ** _Baiklah cuma itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan senpai~... Jaa nee~~~~_**


	4. Chapter 4

sabar hari ini agak sibuk besok lanjut lagi

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Naruto dan High School DxD bukanlah milikku. Mereka punya para Owner terhormat yang membuatnya. Begitupun character anime lain yang Naruto pinjam untuk melengkapi imajinasi milikku_**

 ** _Kekuatan yang keluar disini sebagian terinspirasi dari One piece, Date a Live, dan masih banyak lagi._**

 ** _Alternate Reality: OOC Naruto, strong to godlike Naruto, Human Naruto,...,_**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _Summary: Re-write fic the Last Adventure. Uzumaki Naruto harus memulai semua dari awal dengan berbagai pertanyaan di dalam benaknya tentang siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Ingatan samar yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya adalah kunci jawaban yang selama ini dia cari. Roda takdir telah berputar untuknya dan Naruto akan membuktikan bagaiman derajat manusia lebih tinggi dibanding makhluk supernatural_**

…

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

…

…

…

Ini sudah satu minggu semenjak pembicaraan antara Naruto dan para iblis berlalu. Dan selama itu pulalah Naruto menikmati kehidupan tenang miliknya tanpa di usik sama sekali oleh para iblis yang ada di academy Kuoh.

Tentunya Naruto sangat menyukai hal tersebut. Sepertinya para iblis mendengar dan menjalankan apa yang dia katakan dimana dia berkata dengan jelas bahwa dia tak ingin terlibat dalam salah satu fraksi di dunia supernatural satu minggu lalu dan sampai saat ini dirinya tak lagi harus berbicara dengan para iblis.

Banyak hal terjadi dalam seminggu ini dalam hidup Naruto yang dia rasa sedikit berwarna. Raynare si gadis fallen angel yang tinggal bersama denganya juga kini sudah bersekolah di academy lain di kota Kuoh dan bekerja di sebuah cafe kecil yang juga dekat dengan minimarket tempat Naruto bekerja.

Perjalanan Naruto menuju academy Kuoh pagi ini terasa tentram seperti biasanya. Kali ini Naruto naik sebuah sepeda yang dia beli selepas mendaftarkan Raynare ke academy perempuan. Sepeda ini Naruto beli agar dirinya bisa mengantar jemput Raynare selama di academy dan tempat kerja karena Naruto sendiri mencoba menepati janjinya untuk menjaga Raynare yang Naruto takut diburu oleh atasannya.

Atasan dari Raynare sendiri Naruto tahu bernama Dohnaseek. Seorang fallen angel dengan empat sayap yang merupakan fallen angel murni yang Raynare katakan sangat kejam sekali pada bawahannya. Naruto memang belum menemui atasan dari Raynare, tapi bersiap tidak ada salahnya juga bukan?

Tentang academy, Naruto kemarin juga menemui adanya iblis baru yang katanya baru pindah ke academy ini saat di kantin sekolah kemarin. Iblis baru tersebut berambut pirang sebahu yang terurai dan terlihat seperti keturunan Eropa yang Naruto ketahui ternyata bernama Asia Argento. Saat Naruto bertanya kemarin malam pada Raynare tentang Asia Argento, Raynare kemudian banyak bercerita yang Raynare tahu tentang Argento-san.

Asia Argento adalah seorang biarawati yang memiliki sacred gear **_Twilight Healing_** dimana dia merupakan seorang biarawati yang diberi gelar **_Holy Maiden_** oleh gereja dari Vatikan. Namun menurut kabar terbaru yang Raynare terima sebelum dirinya bertemu dengan Naruto, Asia ternyata dikeluarkan dari gereja karena menyembuhkan seorang iblis yang tidak dia ketahui. Naruto yang mendengar semua hal tentang Asia sendiri sebenarnya cukup marah namun apa yang terjadi juga tak bisa dirubah.

Naruto tak tahu bagaimana Argento-san bisa berubah menjadi iblis, namun Naruto tahu itu pastilah berhubungan dengan Issei Hyoudou mengingat kemarin dia juga melihat Asia terlihat begitu akrab dengan si mesum maniak oppai tersebut. Sebuah ironi menurutnya karena gadis semurni Asia harus menjadi iblis dan dekat dengan orang mesum.

Naruto yang mengayuh pedal sepeda miliknya kemudian menghentikan laju sepeda miliknya ketika telah sampai di depan gerbang masuk academy lalu kemudian turun dari sepeda yang dia naiki. Aturan di academy menjelaskan bahwa murid diperbolehkan membawa sepeda namun harus turun dan berjalan menuntun sepeda tersebut ke tempat parkir academy. Naruto yang turun dari sepeda yang dia naiki kemudian menuntun sepeda yang dia miliknya masuk ke academy dan seperti biasa, dia bisa melihat si ketua OSIS, Souna Shitori dan wakilnya Tsubaki Shinra ada di balik pagar masuk sambil mengawasi para murid academy yang masuk ke area academy.

Naruto menuntun sepeda miliknya dengan langkah tenang dan melewati Sona tanpa sedikit pun menoleh atau memberi salam. Terus saja berjalan seolah memperlihatkan bahwa eksistensi dari Sona dan wakilnya seolah tak ada.

Sona sendiri yang melihat Naruto juga hanya diam melihat Naruto masuk tanpa memberi salam lagi semenjak dia tahu bahwa dirinya adalah seorang iblis. Sona tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut karena dia juga sudah jelas dengan perkataan Naruto seminggu lalu dan ditambah saran dari Nee-sama Sona sendiri yang berkata untuk menjauhi Naruto dan tetap mengawasinya. Sona hanya menurut saja perkataan Nee-sama nya dan berusaha menjaga jarak dari Naruto.

Naruto tahu betul bagaimana dirinya pasti diawasi oleh para iblis ini, tapi Naruto tak peduli. Dia tak peduli akan mereka karena mereka bukanlah siapapun di matanya. Memakirkan sepeda miliknya di tempat parkir academy, Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju ke kelasnya untuk memulai lagi sebuah aktivitas hariannya di academy ini yaitu belajar…

…

…

…

 ** _xxx_**

…

…

…

Naruto sangat ingin tertawa saat ini ketika dia berada di ruang klub ORC saat menyaksikan kedua orang iblis di hadapan matanya tengah berdebat sesuatu tentang pernikahan yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

Jika kau tanya kenapa Naruto saat ini bisa berada di ruangan klub ORC, maka jawabannya adalah Naruto disini karena dia harus mengirimkan sebuah surat untuk ketua klub penelitian hal gaib yang diberikan oleh seorang sensei agar Naruto sampaikan. Awalnya Naruto hanya ingin menyampaikan surat ini dan kemudian langsung pergi saja, namun sebuah kehadiran dari seorang maid dan seorang pria yang mengaku tunangan Rias menunda kepergiannya karena Rias menyuruh Naruto duduk sebentar.

Dan disinilah Naruto berada sekarang. Menyaksikan bagaimana Rias berdebat dengan si pria yang dia ketahui bernama Riser yang ternyata juga iblis yang berasal dari pillar **_phoenix_**. Sungguh Naruto sangat ingin tertawa keras, namun Naruto tahan saja karena dia tahu dia tak ingin terlibat sesuatu yang memang bukan masalahnya sama sekali.

Memandang ke sekeliling ruangan, Naruto bisa melihat betapa peerage milik Rias ini tengah menegang dengan Hyoudou Issei dan Asia Argento yang tengah terbengong bingung karena mereka berdua merupakan iblis baru. Namun Naruto menghentikan pandangan miliknya ketika pandangan miliknya beradu dengan pandangan dari seorang wanita berpakaian maid yang tampak berumur kisaran 20 tahunan dengan rambut silver miliknya.

Grayfia Lucifuge.

Itu adalah nama dari maid tersebut yang mana Naruto dengar ketika maid tersebut berkata akan menjadi moderator dalam pembicaraan antara Rias dan Riser. Naruto mampu merasakan aura sangat hitam dan kekuatan besar yang sedikit menguar dari wanita maid ini yang sepertinya wanita maid ini tekan hingga ke titik terendah.

Naruto tahu pandangan Grayfia yang mengarah padanya adalah pandangan kecurigaan tentang bagaimana dirinya bisa berada di sini.

God, he hate this…

Naruto berpikir pasti selepas ini dia akan ditanyai oleh wanita maid yang dia pandang dia yakini merupakan iblis yang kuat. Naruto hanya berharap saja semoga pertanyaan dari wanita maid ini nantinya tak membuatnya pusing.

Mengalihkan pandangan ketika Naruto merasakan suhu ruangan klub memanas, Naruto melihat bagaimana Riser tengah mengancam ke arah Rias yang berkata bahwa dia akan memaksa membawa Rias untuk kembali ke Underworld atau Mekai atau dunia bawah sekalipun harus membakar habis budak milik Rias.

Namun ancaman Riser langsung dihentikan dengan suara Grayfia yang Naruto rasakan mengeluarkan aura yang terasa dingin miliknya yang langsung membuat Riser seperti tunduk dan meminta maaf pada Grayfia dimana Naruto kini juga mendengar wanita maid merupakan Ultimate Queen di Underworld dari mulut Riser.

Heh…, Naruto rasa drama picisan atau opera sabun live yang dilakukan oleh para iblis disini sedikit menghibur untuknya.

Daripada itu, kini Riser terlihat memunculkan budak-budak miliknya yang semuanya wanita dan memameri si mesum Hyoudou-san tentang harem. Dan..., Naruto jadi bisa menyimpulkan dengan jelas alasan Issei menjadi iblis yaitu ingin mendapatkan sebuah harem. Sebuah alasan yang sangat masuk akal juga untuk Issei menjadi iblis mengingat betapa mesum dan maniak oppai pemuda tersebut.

Naruto hanya terus memandang hiburan drama di depan matanya hingga berakhir dan Riser beserta budaknya kembali ke Underworld. Si wanita maid tadi tampaknya juga ikut pergi dan Naruto kini yang duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya serta wajah netral yang senatiasa terpasang diwajahnya ikut berdiri lalu kemudian berkata. "Kurasa aku juga harus pergi dari sini, Gremory-san…," tukas Naruto pada Rias yang terlihat duduk di kursi di meja ketua klub dimana Rias terlihat sangat frustasi di wajahnya. "Aku sudah menyampaikan surat dari sensei dan waktuku juga sudah tersita banyak sekali karena harus melihat drama yang terjadi barusan." tambah Naruto yang kini berjalan tenang menuju pintu.

"Kenapa kau tadi tak bicara sama sekali?" tanya Rias secara tiba-tiba pada Naruto yang kini memegang kenop pintu dimana Naruto hendak keluar. "Kau bahkan tadi dihina oleh Riser, lalu kenapa kau tak membalas hinaan yang dilontarkan padamu?" tambah Rias yang masih dalam raut wajah frustasi.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Rias kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan kenop pintu keluar yang dia pegang. Naruto memang tadi dihina oleh Riser namun dia sama sekali tak membalas karena dia tahu tipikal seperti apa Riser jika hinaan yang Riser lontarkan padanya dia balas.

"Ahhh…, sudah kubilang bukan aku tak berniat ikut dalam masalahmu Gremory-san…," tukas Naruto santai. "Apa kau tak berpikir aku tak bisa membaca rencanamu yang terlihat macam rencana murahan ini?" kekeh Naruto kemudian. "Seorang guru yang datang kepadaku dengan memaksa menyuruh mengantarkan sebuah surat kepadamu lalu aku disuguhi pemandangan perdebatan dirimu dengan lelaki arogan tersebut yang menghinaku. Aku tahu betul jika hinaan Riser kubalas, dia pasti akan ngamuk dan menantangku lalu secara tak langsung menyeretku dalam urusan yang bukan urusanku. Ohh…, itu terlalu mudah dibaca, Rias Gremory…,"

"Uzumaki-san, sepertinya kau sudah menuduh semba-..,"

"Yah… kalau kau menganggapku seperti itu, apa peduliku? Toh yang dihina adalah aku dan bukannya dirimu kan?" sela Naruto pada ucapan Rias yang membuat Rias tertegun. "Tubuhmu sepertinya menegang dan ucapanku terlihat benar bukan, Gremory-san?" tambah Naruto yang kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya kembali dan memegang kenop pintu lalu membuka pintu keluar. Namun sebelum Naruto keluar, dia berujar lagi. "Beruntunglah aku tak menanggapi hinaan dari tunanganmu tadi Gremory-san jadi aku tak perlu merasa kesal padamu karena jika tadi aku sampai menanggapi hinaan dari Riser dan sampai terseret di permasalahanmu dimana itu bukan urusanku, maka akan kupastikan satu hal..-" ucap lagi Naruto dengan nada sangat dingin yang menyebarkan rasa takut kepada yang mendengarnya dimana dia menjeda ucapannya cukup lama.

"...akan kuremukkan tulang di badanmu tak peduli jika kau adik dari Maou sekalipun…,"

Dan selepas Naruto mengucapkan hal tersebut, Naruto kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang klub ORC dan keluar dari gedung bangunan lama sekolah sambil sesekali bersiul kecil.

…

…

…

"Rencanamu gagal total, Rias…," ujar Akeno memecah keheningan yang melanda ruangan klub. "Sudah dibilang oleh Sona Kaichou bukan, bahwa Uzumaki itu sangatlah pintar hingga bisa mudah melihat rencanamu yang sangat beresiko ini."

Semua yang mendengar ucapan Akeno hanya terdiam terutama Rias Gremory yang memang penyusun rencana ini juga hanya bisa terdiam saja dan merasa frustasi karena rencana yang disarankan oleh kakaknya gagal total.

Dan yah…, memang benar bahwa Rias berniat membuat Naruto terlibat dalam masalahnya dimana dia berniat membuat Naruto berseteru dengan Riser karena Rias tahu betapa arogannya Riser. Riser pasti akan menghina Naruto ketika mereka bertemu dan saat itu dipikirannya pasti Naruto akan membalas hinaan Riser yang berakibat mereka berkonflik. Oh Rias juga berpikir dia mampu nanti menawarkan perlindungan kepada Naruto jika Naruto berkonflik dengan Riser lalu dia akan bisa mengajukan syarat agar Naruto mau menjadi peerage miliknya. Namun dia lupa satu hal…,

Naruto itu bukanlah orang yang mudah tertipu. Rias lupa perkataan Sona bahwa Naruto itu punya kecerdasan diatas rata-rata dan dia tak mudah ditipu hanya dengan rencana kecil seperti ini seperti Rias menipu Issei dengan menggunakan hasrat Issei untuk mendapatkan harem.

Rias gagal total dalam rencana ini karena Naruto dari tadi sama sekali diam dan juga tak sedikitpun membalas hinaan Riser.

Damn…,!

Rias kini hanya bisa menyumpah dalam hatinya. "Kenapa dia sangat sulit untuk didapatkan,Akeno?…,"

"Tidak bisakah kita menjauhinya layaknya Sona Kaichou dan keluarganya menjauhi Uzumaki, Rias?" balas Akeno kemudian pada Rias tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Rias. "Aku tahu kau butuh bidak yang kuat namun Sona Kaichou sudah pernah bilang bahwa kita berhadapan dengan variabel yang sulit ditebak dan berbahaya namun tak akan mengganggu jika dia tak diusik, Rias. Kau beruntung tadi tak membuatnya marah."

"Tapi Akeno, dia bisa jadi kart-...,"

"Rias…,!" sela Akeno dengan nada tegas yang mana nada bicara ini selalu Akeno gunakan ketika Rias memang sangat sulit untuk diberitahu dan itu langsung membuat Rias terdiam kembali. "Lupakan Uzumaki. Dia berbeda Rias! Aku tak apa yang akan terjadi jika kau semisal hanya menjalin kerjasama tapi jangan sampai membuatnya menjadi anggota keluarga kita dimana dia malah bisa mengancam kita! Kau tak ingat betapa dia sudah bicara bahwa dia tak akan berubah jadi iblis bukan? Jadi jangan memaksanya lagi, Rias…,"

Rias sendiri yang mendengar ucapan Akeno kemudian berpikir kembali. Semua yang dikatakan Akeno itu benar dan Rias sendiri tak bisa membantahnya. Kini Rias hanya bisa memikirkan bagaimana caranya dalam menghadapi rating game sebentar lagi. "Baiklah Akeno…, kita akan menjauhi Uzumaki Naruto mulai sekarang dan kita fokus saja pada rating game yang akan digelar seminggu lagi…, Kita harus latihan penuh sepertinya sekarang agar kita menang."

"Kita pasti akan menang Buchou…," timpal Issei yang ikut bicara. "Aku akan melindungimu dan tak akan membiarkan Yakitori jelek tadi menjadikanmu istrinya." tambah Issei yang kini berdiri dengan sangat semangat juga mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya ke depan dada.

"Kami akan selalu bersamamu terus Buchou dalam menghadapi rating game ini…," tukas Kiba yang kini juga ikut bicara.

"Selalu bersama…" timpal juga Koneko yang ikut bicara kini.

Dan sepertinya ini sudah cukup bagi Rias untuk saat ini. Keluarganya adalah yang terpenting saat ini dan juga dia harus memenangkan rating game ini apapun yang terjadi.

…

 ** _xxx_**

…

Di jalanan sepi pukul 10 malam, terlihat Naruto yang berjalan beriringan dengan Raynare yang mana Naruto jemput dari tempat kerja paruh waktunya. Kali ini Raynare ingin berjalan kaki menuju ke apatermen tempat mereka berdua tinggal dan Naruto hanya mengiyakan saja keinginan Raynare. Naruto kini tampak berbalut sebuah kaus t-shirt warna putih bergambar rubah dengan sebuah celana jeans dan sepatu kets putih tanpa mengenakan jaket karena jaket yang dia pakai waktu menjemput Raynare malam ini dia pakaikan pada gadis fallen angel yang berjalan disampingnya agar tak kedinginan sembari ngobrol ringan dengannya. Raynare sendiri mengenakan sebuah baju t-shirt warna pink dengan rok panjang yang berwarna pink juga dan mengenakan jaket orange hitam milik Naruto.

"Kau sudah makan malam belum Naruto?" tanya Raynare pada pemuda disampingnya ini.

"Belum…," jawab Naruto kemudian. "Aku tak sempat makan malam. Nanti saja aku buat makan di apartemen, Rayna. Kau sendiri sudah makan?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Mou…, kau selalu seperti itu!" tukas Raynare pada Naruto dengan nada sedikit kesal. Yaa…, sebenarnya bukan kesal melainkan tak suka dengan kebiasaan Naruto yang kadang makan tak teratur hingga Raynare sendiri yang mulai mengerti bagaimana kebiasaan Naruto terkadang harus ngomel dan memaksa Naruto agar makan secara teratur. "Harusnya kan sewaktu kerja kau bisa ijin sebentar untuk makan malam, Naruto…, kau selalu tak teratur makan. Aku sudah makan tadi di cafe…,"

Naruto yang mendengar nada bicara Raynare sendiri hanya tertawa kecil. Yahh jangan salahkan dia karena memang Naruto tak bisa kalau harus makan secara teratur. Itu sudah kebiasaan dari kecil baginya. "Bagaimana dengan kerjamu hari ini?" tanya Naruto mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan agar Raynare sendiri tak menceramahi dirinya.

"Kerjaku baik dan sangat menyenangkan seperti biasa, Naruto…, Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Baik juga seperti biasa…, Tak ada yang istimewa sama sekali." ujar Naruto dengan tersenyum "Yahh hari ini mungkin sama seperti biasanya. Membantu orang yang membutuhkan bantuan, bersekolah, dan kegiatan monoton lainnya kecuali tadi saat aku pulang dari academy aku harus melihat drama kecil dulu dari iblis berambut tomat dengan tunangannya sih…"

"Maksudmu Rias Gremory?" tanya Raynare kemudian sambil memandang ke arah Naruto yang memandang jalanan di depannya. "Apa yang dia inginkan darimu, Naruto?"

"Entahlah…, mungkin berniat menjebakku tapi gagal…," tukas Naruto. "Detailnya akan kuceritakan saat di apartemen saja. Tapi secara garis besar dia ingin membuatku terlibat dalam masalah miliknya."

"Dan kau tak terlibat bukan?" tanya Raynare dengan nada sedikit cemas.

"Kalau aku sampai terlibat itu artinya aku itu bodoh karena tak berpikir terlebih dahulu, Rayna." jawab Naruto yang kemudian menoleh dan memandang ke arah Raynare.

Naruto tak ingin terlibat dalam masalah apapun karena saat ini dia hanya ingin menikmati hidup tenangnya tanpa di ganggu. Naruto sebenarnya tak membenci iblis. Tapi yahh…, dia benci dengan seseorang yang berusaha berencana menyeretnya dalam suatu urusan yang tidak dia sukai.

"Gadis tomat itu berpikir dia bisa melakukan rencananya dengan mudah tapi aku sudah sadar ada yang ganjil kok saat aku harus bertemu dengannya." ujar Naruto yang kemudian terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata lagi dengan nada yang terdengar datar. "Aku bahas itu saja dirumah karena sepertinya sebuah masalah tampaknya akan menimpa kita…," tambah Naruto yang kini menghentikan langkah kakinya karena merasakan sebuah penghalang terpasang yang menjebak dirinya dan Raynare didalamnya.

Raynare sendiri yang mendengar ucapan Naruto dan melihat Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya ikut juga berhenti lalu dia kemudian melihat gerakan tangan Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya dan menyuruhnya untuk berlindung sejenak di belakang tubuh pemuda yang ada di sampingnya ini. Raynare sendiri hanya menurut dan langsung berlindung di balik punggung Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto melihat ke atas dan dirinya kemudian melihat seorang fallen angel yang mana itu laki-laki tengah memandang ke arahnya dan Raynare. Naruto sendiri bisa merasakan tubuh Raynare di belakangnya bergetar ketakutan ketika melihat fallen angel tersebut.

"Akhirnya aku temukan juga kau gadis sialan…," ujar fallen angel terlihat terbang di hadapan Naruto dan Raynare. "Kau tahu betapa sulitnya aku harus mencarimu karena tiba-tiba kau menghilang setelah gagal dalam misi yang kuberikan padamu?" tambah fallen angel tersebut yang memakai topi fedora dengan berpakaian jas yang membalut tubuhnya.

Otak Naruto yang mendengar ucapan fallen angel di atasnya yang berjarak cukup jauh darinya itu berpikir cepat dan menyimpulkan bahwa fallen angel ini pastilah bernama Dohnaseek yang merupakan atasan Raynare karena ciri-cirinya persis seperti yang pernah dikatakan Raynare padanya dimana jumlah sayap dari fallen angel ini bersayap empat.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto yang bertindak seolah tak tahu apa-apa. "Dan mau apa kau dengan gadis di belakangku ini, fallen angel…," ucap lagi Naruto dengan nada yang dingin.

"Hooo…, jadi kau tahu tentang kami rupanya manusia rendahan! Aku Dohnaseek dan aku merupakan atasan dari gadis sialan yang ada di belakangmu." ujar Dohnaseek yang merendahkan Naruto. "Serahkan gadis tersebut karena aku akan membunuhnya karena dia gagal menjalankan misinya. Jika kau melakukan itu maka aku akan membuat kematianmu tak akan menyakitkan manusia!"

"Kau berpikir kau bisa membunuhku?" tanya lagi Naruto yang kini melepaskan sepeda yang dia tuntun. Sepeda tersebut jatuh dan kemudian Naruto kembali berkata. "Seorang makhluk supernatural yang hanya bicara omong kosong besar karena tak tahu apa yang dia hadapi berpikir bahwa dirinya bisa membunuhku?..."

Ucapan Naruto tersebut langsung membuat Dohnaseek marah yang mana Dohnaseek langsung membuat tombak cahaya dan dengan cepat dia lemparkan ke arah manusia yang menurutnya sangat lancang bicara karena tak tahu akan derajatnya.

" ** _Barrier…,_** " gumam Naruto dengan tangan kiri miliknya yang dia arahkan ke depan ketika memanggil kekuatannya dan sebuah penghalang berwarna emas transparan yang terbentuk dari partikel cahaya berbentuk kubus terbentuk dan melindungi Naruto dan Raynare yang membuat terkejut Dohnaseek. Serangan tombak cahaya yang mengarah ke arah Naruto tak mampu menembus pelindung kubus yang Naruto buat ketika berbenturan yang mana tombak cahaya tersebut terpental dan kemudian hancur berkeping-keping menjadi partikel cahaya.

Dohnaseek yang melihat tombak cahaya tak bisa menembus pelindung Naruto mengedipkan matanya seolah tak percaya. Manusia yang ada di depannya bukanlah manusia biasa dan Dohnaseek segera tersadar akan hal tersebut lalu kemudian membuat tombak-tombak cahaya lagi dari ketiadaan yang berkisar sekitar 20 tombak di sampingnya dan meluncurkannya pada pelindung milik Naruto.

Namun hasilnya tetaplah sama...

Pelindung ini adalah salah satu dari beberapa teknik pelindung yang Naruto punyai yang mana kekuatan pelindung ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan berbasis cahaya maupun elemen dari tingkat dasar sampai menengah. Serangan tombak beruntun dari Dohnaseek tak akan mampu menembus pelindung ini karena Naruto sudah memperkirakan bahwa saat tombak cahaya Dohnaseek terbuat, kompresi pembuatan tombak tersebut dari partikel cahaya tak sebaik dirinya dalam membuat senjata dari cahaya.

Naruto sendiri kemudian berkata. "Tetaplah di dalam kubus ini, Rayna. Dan jangan keluar apapun yang terjadi!" perintah Naruto pada Raynare dengan melepas genggaman tangan miliknya pada Raynare yang berlindung di balik punggung tubuh miliknya. Raynare sendiri yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya berkata. "Hati-hati Naruto…," tukas Raynare yang hanya di balas anggukan kepala dari Naruto.

Naruto sendiri sudah berkata jauh hari sebelumnya bahwa jika seandainya mereka berdua bertemu atasan Raynare, Naruto meminta agar dia bisa berhadapan dengan atasan Raynare itu sendiri. Awalnya Raynare jelas menolak, tapi Naruto kemudian menunjukkan sebagian kecil kekuatannya untuk meyakinkan Raynare bahwa Naruto mampu menghadapi atasan Raynare yang membuat Raynare akhirnya yakin sepenuhnya kepada Naruto.

Naruto kemudian berjalan keluar menembus pelindung berbentuk kubus yang dia buat sesudah serangan tombak-tombak cahaya Dohnaseek berhenti dan berkata. "Kau berkata ingin membunuh Rayna bukan? Lalu bahkan juga membunuhku…, Sekarang kenapa kau diam saja di atas sana dan dan tak menyerangku sekarang?" ujar Naruto dengan nada tenang dan netral selagi dirinya membuat sebuah tombak cahaya juga yang mana tombak cahaya yang Naruto buat berwarna putih keemasan akibat padatnya kompresi cahaya yang Naruto lakukan dimana itu berbeda dengan tombak-tombak cahaya yang dibuat oleh Dohnaseek yang hanya berwarna emas pirang saja. Dohnaseek yang melihat Naruto mengeluarkan kemampuannya hanya bisa menatap dalam diam namun dalam hatinya dia lebih banyak terkejut lagi.

Dohnaseek tahu bahwa manusia dibawahnya ini bukan manusia biasa. Namun dia tak pernah melihat kemampuan manipulasi cahaya seperti Naruto. Dohnaseek berpikir apakah Naruto mempunyai sacred gear, namun hal itu segera dia tepis takkala dia tak merasakan aura sacred gear apapun dari tubuh Naruto dan bahkan hanya ada aura manusia biasa disana.

"Kau terlihat lama berpikir…, apa kau takut? Tak kusangka kau jadi penakut macam tikus " tukas lagi Naruto yang membuat Dohnaseek langsung memandang tajam ke arah Naruto dan berkata. "Jaga bicaramu manusia rendahan!" balas Dohnaseek dengan nada tinggi.

Manusia ini meremehkan Dohnaseek dan itu membuat rasa marah dalam diri Dohnaseek sendiri naik dimana dia langsung membuat sebuah pedang cahaya dan melesat ke arah Naruto.

…

Heehhh…, tak Naruto sangka provokasinya pada fallen angel yang dia lakukan dengan mencoba membuat fallen angel bernama Dohnaseek ini berhasil dimana kini Dohnaseek tengah beradu serangan antar senjata yang terbuat dari cahaya dengan Naruto. Naruto sendiri menangkis tebasan pedang cahaya yang mengarah padanya dan juga dia sesekali menghindar ke berbagai arah. Naruto terlihat juga membalas serangan Dohnaseek dimana dirinya memberikan tusukan juga tusukan tombak ke depan dan semuanya bisa di tangkis oleh lawannya ini.

Sepertinya fallen angel Naruto ini berpengalaman dalam bertarung dimana Naruto bisa melihat gerakan bertarung dengan pedang milik Dohnaseek memperlihatkan gerakan seorang veteran pedang yang cukup tinggi.

Naruto kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk menghindar dari gelombang tebasan warna emas yang tercipta dari tebasan pedang cahaya Dohnaseek yang mengarah padanya.

Naruto tahu fallen angel di depannya ini tampak frustasi akibat serangannya yang sama sekali tak mengenai Naruto. Naruto juga tahu gerakan berpedang Dohnaseek seperti telah ahli, namun Dohnaseek lupa satu hal.

Dohnaseek tak tahu bahwa Naruto menahan diri terlalu banyak dalam pertarungan ini.

Dohnasek kemudian harus menghindari tusukan cepat yang beruntun yang mengarah padanya dari tombak cahaya Naruto selepas Naruto menghindari tebasan gelombang yang dia ciptakan dan melesat ke arahnya.

Tusukan cepat beruntun Naruto sebagian tak mampu Dohnaseek tahan dan ini terbukti dengan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terluka dan mengeluarkan darah akibat tusukan beruntun yang Naruto lancarkan. Naruto kemudian berniat mengakhiri tusukan beruntunnya dengan satu tusukan mematikan, namun itu Dohnaseek hindari dengan menghindar ke samping lalu melompat ke belakang menjaga jarak.

Darah mengalir dari luka-luka akibat tusukan tombak cahaya Naruto pada tubuh Dohnaseek dan Dohnaseek sendiri harus menahan rasa sakit tersebut.

Naruto kemudian mengankat sebelah alisnya. Pertarungan ini sama sekali tak menarik baginya. "Hey… hey… bukankah kau tadi berkata ingin membunuhku? Lalu kenapa kau tak memberikan pertarungan yang menarik?" tukas Naruto yang kini memandang bosan ke arah lawannya. Sepertinya Raynare terlalu berlebihan mengatakan bahwa atasannya ini kuat.

Sedangkan Dohnaseek hanya menajamkan pandangan matanya ke arah pemuda yang berhasil melukainya ini yang berkata lagi.

"Kau tahu?" tukas Naruto dengan nada percaya diri yang terdengar di sana. "Kita bisa hentikan pertarungan ini asal kau berkata dan berjanji untuk tak mengganggu Rayna ataupun diriku. Apalagi kau tahu bahwa kau tak bisa mengalahkanku bukan?"

Naruto bukan membual akan hal ini, namun dia bicara fakta.

Naruto berpikir pada awalnya bahwa pertarungan ini mengharuskan dirinya bertarung dengan segala hal yang dia punya, tapi nyatanya malah dia hanya menggunakan kemampuan bertombak murni yang dia pelajari secara otodidak dan juga kekuatan otot saja. Dia bahkan tak menggunakan kemampuan cahayanya yang lain.

"Kau bicara seperti sudah menang saja dasar bocah sialan!" teriak lagi Dohnaseek dalam kemarahan yang menyelimuti dirinya dan kini dia menciptakan ratusan tombak dari ketiadaan yang berada di di sekitarnya dengan mengangkat tangan kirinya yang bebas ke atas. Dohnaseek tak berhenti sampai disitu, dimana kini tubuh Dohnaseek mendadak terselimuti aura kuning dan ratusan tombak cahaya yang dia ciptakan makin membesar. Aura menyesakkan harusnya tercipta namun Naruto tak merasakan hal tersebut sama sekali dan hanya berdiri dengan posisi memainkan tombak cahaya miliknya dengan memutarnya sesekali.

Berani sekali manusia di hadapan Dohnaseek ini berkata seperti itu yang seolah di telinga Dohnaseek sendiri terdengar seperti manusia di depannya ini memintanya menyerah padahal dia hanya manusia biasa yang harusnya tunduk di hadapan dirinya!

"Hahahahaha…, inilah kekuatanku yang sebenarnya bocah!" teriak Dohnaseek yang kemudian terbang ke atas. "Kau akan mati dengan ini lalu setelahnya akan kuperkosa habis-habisan gadis sialan di belakangmu itu sampai mentalnya rusak lalu akan kubunuh dia secara perlahan!"

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan fallen angel yang merupakan lawannya ini kemudian memasang wajah dingin. Dia sama sekali tak suka dengan perkataan lawannya ini yang mengingatkannya pada fallen angel yang dahulu pernah dia bunuh.

Mengangkat tombaknya ke arah samping. Sebuah jilatan lataknya api putih yang berasal dari cahaya memercik dan menguar dari ujung tombak milik Naruto.

Naruto tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Fallen angel yang bernama Dohnaseek ini harus dia bunuh karena telah mengancam dirinya dan Raynare. Dia tahu Dohnaseek sungguh-sungguh berniat membunuhnya karena tekanan membunuh dari Dohnaseek sendiri kini menguar sangat kental dan itu dapat Naruto rasakan.

"Kau tahu? Tadinya kupikir kau bisa pergi dengan tenang dan tak berniat membunuhku, tapi ternyata aku salah." ujar Naruto dengan nada dingin. "Maafkan aku yang tadi menahan diri, tapi…,-"

Dan Naruto kemudian menjeda ucapannya dimana kemudian Naruto menghilang dengan sangat cepat dan tiba-tiba muncul di atas Dohnaseek dengan posisi siap melemparkan tombaknya sembari berkata. "...Matilah dengan ini…, **_Rain of spear…_** " gumam Naruto yang melemparkan tombaknya ke arah Dohnaseek yang ada di bawahnya.

Dan dari satu tombak yang Naruto lemparkan, tombak cahaya tersebut membelah menjadi dua, empat, delapan, dan terus membelah dengan cepat mengarah dengan sangat cepat pula ke arah Dohnaseek yang kini menghadap ke arah ratusan tombak cahaya yang datang padanya.

Dohnaseek sendiri tak tinggal diam dan meluncurkan tombak-tombak cahaya yang dia buat ke arah ratusan tombak cahaya yang Naruto luncurkan lalu serangan mereka bertabrakan.

Harusnya tombak cahaya dari Dohnaseek menang karena lebih besar dan terlihat jauh lebih kuat daripada tombak cahaya milik Naruto.

 _...but in reality the spear of fallen angels actually broke out like a glass thrown by a brick..._

Tombak cahaya Dohnaseek justru pecah seperti gelas ketika beradu dengan tombak milik Naruto layaknya kaca yang pecah berhamburan ketika dilempar oleh batu bata dan kini ratusan tombak cahaya milik Naruto melesat terus ke arah Dohnaseek yang tak percaya akan pandangan sendiri dimana Dohnaseek sendiri langsung terhujam oleh ratusan hujan tombak dan meluncur dengan cepat ke tanah.

Naruto yang melihat serangannya kemudian menapak di tanah dan melihat ke arah depan dimana Dohnaseek jatuh yang mana kini terselimuti asap debu. Ketika asap debu tersebut menghilang kemudian akibat tertiup angin, Naruto kini melihat sebuah kawah berukuran sedang dimana Dohnaseek berada di tengahnya dengan tubuh yang terhujam puluhan tombak cahaya dan di sekililingnya juga terdapat tombak cahaya yang berserakan terhujam tanah sebelum kemudian semua tombak cahaya tersebut terurai menjadi partikel cahaya kecil yang terbang dan menghilang beserta tubuh fallen angel yang merupakan atasan Raynare yang juga mengurai menjadi cahaya tanpa menyisakan apapun.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya terdiam sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah Raynare yang masih berada dalam kubus perlindungan yang dia buat dimana Raynare memandang Naruto dengan wajah syok.

Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian pada Raynare dan berkata. "Sekarang satu masalah telah selesai…, Jadi ayo kita pulang Rayna…,"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Satu chapter kembali up untuk para senpai yang senantiasa menunggu fic ini._**

 ** _Kuharap saja senpai sedikit puas dengan pertarungan yang aku sajikan disini walau kupikir yahhh…,senpai sekalian bisa menilainya sendiri._**

 ** _Ada yang minta untuk nambahin kekuatan gilgamesh dan kayaknya itu sedikit sulit tapi bisa kuatur dimana itu nanti akan berhubungan dengan kemampuan waktu milik Naruto._**

 ** _Aku mau bilang bahwa aku bukan pembenci iblis pada awalnya. Aku dulu suka karakter Rias dan para fraksi iblis, tapi yah lama-lama juga bosan juga baca fic yang intinya itu-itu saja. Iblis walaupun dibilang seperti manusia, pada dasarnya mereka tetap sumber dari 7 dosa besar. Aku berniat hanya ingin membuat Naruto netral dan berjalan di jalan yang dia yakini saja tanpa membuat dia masuk ke fraksi2 lain senpai~._**

 ** _Ada yang tanya juga tentang ketiga haki. Hmmm… itu akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita nantinya._**

 ** _Dan seperti biasa tinggalkan review yang berisi saran okay senpai~..., dimana nantinya biar aku bisa tahu dimana letak kekuranganku dalam menulis. Untuk yang PM aku juga kuusahakan kubalas dengan sebaik mungkin. Arigatou buat semua yang sudah mendukungku selama ini._**

 ** _Sampai jumpa di chapter depan senpai~..., jaa neee..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Naruto dan High School DxD bukanlah milikku. Mereka punya para Owner terhormat yang membuatnya. Begitupun character anime lain yang Naruto pinjam untuk melengkapi imajinasi milikku_**

 ** _Kekuatan yang keluar disini sebagian terinspirasi dari One piece, Date a Live, dan masih banyak lagi._**

 ** _Alternate Reality: OOC Naruto, strong to godlike Naruto, Human Naruto,...,_**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _Summary: Re-write fic the Last Adventure. Uzumaki Naruto harus memulai semua dari awal dengan berbagai pertanyaan di dalam benaknya tentang siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Ingatan samar yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya adalah kunci jawaban yang selama ini dia cari. Roda takdir telah berputar untuknya dan Naruto akan membuktikan bagaiman derajat manusia lebih tinggi dibanding makhluk supernatural_**

…

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

…

"Jadi…," Naruto memandang ke arah Rias, Sona dan orang baru bergender wanita yang berusia mungkin 1 tahun di bawahnya dengan rambut pirang ala bor yang diikat twintail yang Naruto tahu merupakan iblis baru lagi mengingat Naruto tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya di academy Kuoh dengan pandangan mata yang memandang Naruto sedikit menyelidik. "Kenapa aku kalian panggil lagi..?"

Ini sudah dua minggu berlalu semenjak Naruto membunuh atasan dari Raynare dan dia bisa hidup tenang lagi dengan Raynare dimana Raynare sendiri kini sudah tak takut dihantui kekhawatiran bahwa dirinya akan diburu. Semua kembali menjadi normal di mata Naruto juga kini Naruto melatih Raynare dalam menggunakan kekuatan miliknya serta mencoba membuat Raynare menjadi kuat dengan latihan yang setiap hari dia berikan di sebuah tempat yang Naruto rahasiakan dan masih berada di sekitar kota Kuoh walau berada di pinggiran.

"Kami hanya ingin bicara santai denganmu, Uzumaki-san…," jawab Sona dengan pandangan wajah datar khas miliknya. Naruto sendiri yang mendengar perkataan Sona hanya mengenyitkan alis.

Bicara santai? Apa tidak salah?

"Oke…, jadi apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan? Kupikir aku kemari karena kalian membutuhkan sesuatu terlebih pertemuan terakhirku dengan salah satu dari kalian membuatku harus melihat drama picisan di depan mataku…," tukas Naruto santai yang kini tengah duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangan OSIS dimana dia hanya berhadapan dengan Rias, Sona dan iblis baru yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dirinya. Anggota budak daripada kedua heiress di depannya ini juga tak ada di sana.

Perkataan Naruto tadi membuat Rias sedikit salah tingkah karena dia tahu bahwa yang dimaksud Naruto tadi adalah dirinya. "Maafkan aku karena pertemuan terakhir kita kau harus melihat hal tersebut Uzumaki-san…," Rias berkata dengan nada yang Naruto pikir tulus? Entahlah, Naruto tak tahu pasti.

"Yahh…, aku sudah memaafkanmu kok, Gremory-san…" tukas Naruto dengan terkekeh kecil. "Jadi siapa gadis baru di samping kalian ini yang terus memandangku seolah dia naksir aku?" tambah Naruto yang kini memandang ke arah gadis pirang yang sedari tadi memang memandangnya.

Gadis yang mendengar Naruto bicara kemudian langsung memberikan glare tajamnya yang justru menurut Naruto imut dan membuat Naruto tertawa dalam hatinya. "Namaku Ravel Phenex…," tukas gadis tersebut. "Dan kuharap kau jaga bicaramu itu…,"

"Oh…, kau tak perlu menatapku seperti itu, Phenex-san…," balas Naruto dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya. "Itu tadi hanya candaan belaka, jadi jangan dimasukkan dalam hati, okay…," tambah Naruto yang kini memandang ke arah Sona. "Jadi Kaichou dan Gremory-san…, dimana para anggota peerage kalian?"

"Mereka tengah sibuk dengan urusan mereka…," balas Sona masih dengan nada datar dimana dia kini membetulkan kacamata miliknya yang dia rasa turun. "Kalau tentang anggota keluarga Rias aku tak tahu…,"

"Mereka juga sedang sibuk dan aku bosan di ruang klub sendirian jadi aku datang kemari bersama Ravel…," tambah Rias.

"Kalian bertemu denganku tanpa pengawal kalian? Wow that's a brave…., Keberanian kalian sepertinya patut kusanjung…," komentar Naruto dengan nada tenang.

"Ini bukan keberanian Uzumaki-san…, tapi sebuah tanda kepercayaan…," ucap Sona membenarkan ucapan Naruto yang membuat Naruto mengedipkan matanya. "Kau tak akan menyerang kami dan aku yakin hal tersebut. Lagipula kau juga selama ini tak mengganggu kami…,"

"Ahhh…, kupikir kau benar Kaichou…," balas Naruto.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu dengan gadis fallen angel yang tinggal denganmu sekarang, Uzumaki-san?" tanya Sona

"Oh, hidupku baik-baik saja. Tak ada gangguan apapun…," balas Naruto tenang. "Jadi perbincangan apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan denganku? Apa ini berkaitan dengan gadis iblis Phenex-san ini?"

"Bukan, Uzumaki-san…, kami hanya ingin berbincang dan mengenalmu lebih baik lagi. Lagipula bukankah lebih baik jika kita berteman?" tukas Rias dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan balasan dari Rias justru mengerutkan dahi. "Sebuah perkataan yang mengejutkan…" Naruto berujar dengan nada netral. "Kupikir kalian mencoba akan bermain tipuan lagi denganku…,"

Dan dengan perkataan Naruto adalah sesuatu yang tak disangka oleh iblis yang hadir disana.

"Yahh… tak usah dianggap perkataanku barusan." Naruto bicara dengan mengibaskan tangannya. "Tadi kau berkata 'menjadi teman' kan, Gremory-san? Kupikir aku menangkap maksud lain dari artian tersebut…,"

"Tajam seperti biasa bukan Uzumaki-san?" timpal Sona. "Inilah mengapa kami merasa kami tak akan pernah bisa menang dalam melawanmu dengan kata-kata. Kau selalu langsung membuat kami harus berkata to the point secara jelas…,"

"Aku tersanjung dengan pujian yang kau lontarkan Kaichou…," balas Naruto tersenyum kecil. "So…, katakan saja maksud kalian kan?"

"Kami ingin agar kami bisa membentuk aliansi denganmu, Uzumaki-san…," balas Sona.

"Aliansi?.."

"Ya.., sebuah aliansi dimana kami akan membantumu bila kau dalam kesulitan dan kau akan membantu kami bila kami kesulitan nantinya…," ucap Sona.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sona hanya tertawa kecil sebelum kemudian bicara. "Kurasa aku akan menolaknya, Kaichou…" ucap Naruto "Kalian tak perlu berkata apapun lagi, tapi bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku berada di garis netral? Jika aku menerima aliansi ini, bukannya aku nantinya bisa terseret dalam urusan kalian?"

"Tapi kami menawarkan respect dan hal yang mungkin bisa membuatmu tertarik, Uzumaki-san..," ucap Ravel yang kini bicara selepas tadi dia hanya diam saja. "Walau aku akui aku melihat bahwa kau tak terlihat kuat seperti yang dikatakan Rias-san disini, tapi seharusnya kau tak langsung menolaknya bukan? Kau bahkan bisa bergabung menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga dari masing-masing kami. Menjadi seorang iblis bukanlah hal yang buruk karena kau bisa mendapatkan kekuatan dan kejayaan lebih nantinya."

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Ravel hanya tersenyum kecil.

Menjadi iblis tak akan pernah ada di kamus pikiran Naruto. Dan kini gadis iblis baru ini berkata didepannya menawarkan menjadi iblis? Naruto menghargai dirinya yang hanya sebagai manusia dan dia bangga akan hal tersebut jadi tentu saja dia akan menolaknya.

"Kupikir kalian menawarkan aliansi?"

"Ahh…, tak ada salahnya bukan menawarkan menjadi iblis padamu, Uzumaki-san…," tukas Rias dengan tersenyum "Siapa tahu kau berubah pikiran…,"

Naruto kemudian tersenyum dengan tawa kecil selepas mendengar ucapan Rias dan membuat semua iblis disana tercengang.

Hal ini…

Hal inilah yang membuat Naruto berkata bahwa dia ingin agar para iblis menjauh darinya selain dia tak ingin ikut campur dalam fraksi manapun.

Iblis...

Bagaimanapun mereka bertingkah seolah mereka baik sifat egois mereka tak akan pernah hilang.

Sifat egois mereka yang bahkan membuat keinginan mereka berpikir bahwa mereka lebih tinggi dari apapun.

Ahh… Naruto tak menyalahkan mereka karena ini adalah bawaan sifat dari iblis itu sendiri. Ditambah lagi dia tahu dari Raynare bahwa Rias dan Sona adalah iblis kelas tinggi yang artinya mereka memandang rendah sesuatu yang mereka anggap tak sederajat dengan mereka walau Naruto juga dengar dari Raynare bahwa Gremory dan Sitri memperlakukan budak mereka layaknya keluarga, namun di mata Naruto tetap saja budak adalah sesuatu yang kebebasan dalm diri mereka terenggut.

Tawa kecil Naruto kemudian mereda dan kemudian dia berkata. "Ahh…, maafkan aku…, aku tak bisa lagi menahan tawaku." tukas Naruto. "Kurasa aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa aku berada di pihak netral dan itu sangat jelas sekali. Dan juga aku punya satu pertanyaan untuk kalian yang mana kalian adalah ras iblis…"

"Dan apa pertanyaan tersebut Uzumaki-san?...," tanya Ravel yang nampak penasaran dengan pertanyaan yang akan Naruto ajukan.

"Bagaimana jika semisal saja ada yang menawarkan kalian menjadi manusia.., apa kalian akan menerimanya?"

Dan terdiam…

Pertanyaan dari Naruto membuat para iblis terdiam disana. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum saja.

"Kalian bangga menjadi iblis bukan? Maka dari itu kalian tak mungkin akan menerimanya karena itulah kalian terdiam…," tukas Naruto. "Ini tak rumit. Aku bangga menjadi manusia dan itulah mengapa aku bilang bahwa aku tak akan pernah menjadi iblis atau apapun. Jadi pikirkan dahulu sebelum kalian menawarkan sesuatu dimana kalian merasa bahwa kalian bisa seenaknya saja menawarkan untuk mengubah ras seseorang…,"

Para iblis memandang Naruto dengan pandangan aneh. Keheningan melanda sejenak sebelum kemudian Ravel berkata dengan agak sopan memecah keheningan. "Bukan bermaksud menyinggung, Uzumaki-san.., tapi ras kalian itu..-"

"Lemah…," sela Naruto. "Ras manusia lemah bukan dimata kalian? Tak ada yang istimewa kecuali sacred gear yang ada di tubuh para manusia lain atau para manusia yang punya kekuatan lebih." ujar Naruto santai "Tak perlu sungkan untuk mengatakannya dengan sopan, Phenex-san…, Dan perbincangan kita yang kurasa pembicaraan tak tentu arah ini sudah selesai bukan? Aku menolak semua yang kalian tawarkan dan aku menekankan dengan sangat jelas kali ini bahwa aku tak berniat masuk atau terseret dalam urusan kalian."

"Tapi Uzumaki-san…-"

"Ada hal lain yang masih harus kuurus, Phenex-san…," tukas Naruto menyela kembali Ravel dengan berdiri dari duduknya. "Kupikir aku harus pamit karena ada jadwal penting lain."

"Ahh? Benarkah?..." tukas Rias kemudian. "Kau bisa pergi jika kau ingin, Uzumaki-san…,"

"Baiklah…, sampai jumpa lagi kalau begitu, Kaichou, Gremory-san, Phenex-san…" ujar Naruto yang kemudian melangkah pergi keluar.

…

…

…

 ** _xxx_**

…

…

 ** _Kota Vatikan, Roma, Itali_**

Di sebuah ruangan katedral besar gereja tampak terlihat seorang pendeta dengan 3 orang gadis yang berlutut di hadapannya.

"Jeane D'Arc, Xenovia Quarta, Shidou Irina." ujar kepala pendeta kota Vatikan. "Kalian menerima misi dari Michael-sama untuk membawa kembali potongan Excalibur yang di curi yang diperkirakan berada di kota Kuoh, Jepang. Apa kalian menerima misi ini?" tanya kepala pendeta kepada tiga orang gadis di hadapannya.

"Kami menerimanya dengan hormat pak kepala pendeta." ujar gadis berambut pirang panjang sepinggang yang mana rambut depannya sebahu namun bagian belakangnya terkepang satu bagian bernama Jeane D'Arc. Jeane D'Arc sendiri merupakan titisan dari **Joan D'Arc** yang merupakan holy woman from the chuch dari Prancis.

"Kami juga tak akan mengecewakan Michael-sama dengan ketidakberhasilan kami nantinya." timpal gadis berambut biru sebahu dengan dengan sebagian kecil depan rambutnya berwarna hijau menyamping ke kanan bermata kuning gelap bernama Xenovia Quarta.

"Dan pencuri yang mencuri artifak suci tersebut akan kami seret kemari untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya." ujar gadis berambut coklat muda sepinggang yang diikat twintail bermata ungu bernama Shidou Irina.

"Baguslah kalau kalian menerima misi ini" ujar kepala pendeta dengan nada senang. "Selama misi ini, kalian harus ingat bahwa kota Kuoh kini dihuni para iblis disana dan menjadi teritory mereka. Hindari konflik sebaik mungkin yang nantinya dapat memicu terjadinya kesalahpahaman. Apalagi kota Kuoh tersebut didiami oleh 2 pewaris pillar iblis, yaitu Gremory dan Sitri yang merupakan adik-adik dari para Maou saat ini. Mintalah persetujuan mereka terlebih dahulu untuk melakukan misi kalian dan aku berharap misi ini akan berhasil apapun yang terjadi nantinya." tambah kepala pendeta tersebut.

"Kami akan melaksanakan misi ini dengan sebaik-baiknya, pak kepala pendeta." balas para gadis tersebut berbarengan.

"Jeane, kau yang akan memimpin kali ini." ujar kepala pendeta tersebut. "Dengan kemampuanmu dan juga skill dari sacred gearmu akan menambah point sukses kalian. Dan kalian juga akan dibekali masing-masing dengan satu buah potongan dari pedang Excalibur." jelas pendeta tersebut. "Sekarang kalian boleh pergi untuk bersiap-siap. Kalian akan berangkat besok."

"Baik kepala pendeta." balas ketiga gadis tersebut lalu melangkah pergi ke luar.

…

…

…

"Aku tak menyangka kita akan pergi ke Jepang yang merupakan tempat kelahiran senpai dan Irina…" ucap Xenovia pada Jeanne dan Irina yang berjalan beriringan menuju asrama tempat tinggal para ksatria exorcist di Vatikan.

"Yahh sudah lama sekali semenjak aku dan senpai terakhir kali melihat Jepang. Aku sendiri pindah dari sana saat usiaku baru 5 tahun…, Bagaimana denganmu senpai?" ujar Irina yang kemudian bertanya pada Jeanne yang kini tengah tersenyum pada dua juniornya ini.

"Aku pindah saat berumur 10 tahun…" balas Jeanne. "Aku dibawa oleh suster Griselda kemari dari sebuah panti asuhan kecil tempatku tinggal dahulu. Suster Griselda yang saat itu berkunjung ke jepang mengunjungi juga panti asuhanku dan kemudian merasakan sacred gear milikku, sehingga dia mengadopsiku dan membawaku kemari…,"

Jeanne sendiri walaupun renkarnasi dari **Joan D'Arc** , tapi Jeanne tetaplah seorang yatim piatu dahulu saat dia masih kecil dan tinggal di Jepang. Sebelum namanya menjadi Jeanne, dia dahulu bernama Lily di panti asuhan. Selepas diadopsi oleh suster Griselda yang kemudian membawanya kemari dan membuka sacred gear miliknya yang berakibat padanya mengalami lingkaran mimpi yang menjelaskan bahwa dirinya adalah renkarnasi dari **Joan D'Arc** itu sendiri.

Jeanne kemudian memberitahukan hal tersebut pada suster Griselda yang mana kemudian suster Griselda sendiri mengganti namanya yang semula Lily menjadi Jeanne.

"Ahhh…, mengingat Jepang membuatku rindu pada sahabat kecilku dahulu saat belum pindah…" tukas Irina dengan riang. "Kami dulu sering bermain bersama dan dia mengiraku laki-laki mungkin saking tomboy nya diriku dahulu..," tambah Irina dengan tertawa kecil.

Perkataan Irina sendiri ditanggapi Xenovia dan Jeanne dengan senyuman. Namun Jeanne tampaknya lebih mengingat sesuatu.

Jeanne ingat jika dahulu saat di panti asuhan betapa dia punya banyak sekali teman yang merupakan anak-anak yatim piatu sama sepertinya. Dia bermain dan belajar disana sembari menunggu keluarga yang ingin mengadopsi mereka. Namun ingatannya tiba-tiba mengarah pada seorang teman yang dia kategorikan sahabatnya mengingat betapa dekatnya dia dengan temannya itu.

Sahabat yang selalu mensupport semua yang ada di panti. Sahabat yang sering membuat tertawa teman-teman lain di panti saat ada yang bersedih. Sahabat yang seakan menjadi lem penyatu walau kepribadiannya sedikit unik.

Sahabatnya yang memiliki nama seperti topping Ramen yang dia tinggalkan.

Sahabat yang dia janjikan tetap berhubungan walau harus berkirim surat yang dia ingkari sendiri janji tersebut.

Mengingat itu semua membuatnya berpikir, bagaimana keadaan sahabat kecilnya itu sekarang? Apa dia berubah? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apakah dia masih ada di kota Kuoh yang merupakan tempat panti dirinya berasal?

Tanpa sadar Jeanne kemudian menghentikan langkah kakinya yang mendapat pandangan heran dari kedua juniornya yang juga berhenti memandang ke arah Jeanne yang kini memandang ke arah taman bunga di gereja Vatikan yang bersebrangan dengan jalan yang dia lalui dengan juniornya sembari membatin.

…

…

…

" _...Apakah kau masih mengingatku jika misalnya kau masih ada di kota Kuoh dan kita bertemu nantinya, Naruto?..."_

 ** _xxx_**

…

…

 _Somewhere else…_

 ** _Pinggiran kota Kuoh, bangunan gedung…_**

Dalam sebuah ruangan, terlihat seorang pria tua berkepala pendek berkacamata dengan rambut abu-abunya, kumis dan mata berwarna hitam yang berpakaian pastur tengah berlutut hormat pada seorang pria tinggi dengan lima pasang sayap berambut hitam dengan kedua telinganya yang tampak meruncing layaknya telinga elf.

"My Lord…" panggil pria tua yang ada di ruangan tersebut dengan sangat hormat.

"Bagaimana dengan persiapan rencana yang kita akan lakukan Valper?" tanya pria berambut hitam yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi mewah.

"Semua sudah sesuai rencana, Lord Kokabiel." balas pria berambut abu-abu yang bernama Valper tersebut kepada pria berambut hitam sebahu yang menanyainya. "Menurut mata-mata yang ada di Vatikan, 3 Excalibur yang tersisa sedang menuju kemari." tambah Valper dengan masih hormat.

"Begitukah?..., baguslah kalau begitu Valper." balas pria berambut hitam yang dipanggil Kokabiel tersebut. "Dengan begitu rencana kita membunuh adik para Maou siscon tersebut akan segera terlaksana. Para Maou siscon tersebut pasti akan memulai peperangan dengan pihak Surga dan kita akan bergabung dengan mereka saat perang tersebut terjadi dan kita akan mengajak mitologi lainnya untuk ikut dalam peperangan terakhir yang akan kita buat ini Valper." tambah Kokabiel dengan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. "Dan dengan perang terakhir tersebutlah yang akan menentukan para manusia yang terpilih untuk melanjutkan dunia yang tanpa ada kita para makhluk supernatural yang mengganggu mereka lagi setelah perang tersebut berakhir."

"Kenapa kau sampai melakukan hal ini my Lord?" tanya Valper bingung dengan jawaban Kokabiel.

"Para manusia sekarang telah kehilangan arahnya, Valper." balas Kokabiel dengan tersenyum pelan. "Aku tak ingin mereka, manusia yang dipercayakan untukku oleh Yang Maha Kuasa hanya diperalat dan dijadikan objek semata oleh para makhluk supernatural seperti kami. Aku sudah tak kuasa lagi melihat bagaimana ras manusia yang merupakan ras mu itu terus menerus jatuh dan semakin jatuh karena kami para makhluk supernatural…" Kokabiel menambahkan kata yang dia ucapkan. "Ini akan jadi penentuan nantinya dan ini pula hal yang terakhir yang bisa kulakukan untuk ras mu, Valper…

…

…

…

...karena ini akan jadi bukti betapa aku mencintai ras kalian…"

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Kemarin update sekarang update lagi…_**

 ** _Lagi suntuk senpai~ makanya bisa cepat dapat ide…_**

 ** _Beberapa kalimat kuambil dari fic Last Adventure yang pertama jadi ya bisa cepat up dah… mungkin ada beberapa kalimat sama tapi ya harap maklum karena itu sumber inspirasi milikku…_**

 ** _Maaf chapter kali ini pendek okay senpai~_**

 ** _Mungkin kalian bertanya kenapa Ravel bisa berada di sini… Itu akan terjawab di chapter-chapter depan senpai~_**

 ** _Tetap berikan review dan saran kalian semua okay dan terima kasih buanyak yang mau berkomentar tentang gaya penulisan maupun kesalahanku dalam menulis. Soal typoo ya aku juga minta maaf…_**

 ** _Jaa nee… sampai jumpa di chapter depan senpai~._**


	6. Chapter 6

" _Hey… Bocah…"_

 _Aku duduk di sebuah ruangan putih bersih dimana punggung milikku bersandar pada sebuah punggung milik seseorang._

 _Aku hanya mampu menolehkan wajahku dimana aku bisa melihat rambut putih panjangnya. Gulungan besar yang kutahu adalah scroll ninja yang berada di sampingnya..._

 _Aku tahu ciri-ciri ini…_

 _Ini adalah ciri khas rambut dari guru 'Uzumaki Naruto' dalam mimpiku yang kutahu bernama Jiraiya._

" _Kita bertemu...Naruto…"_

 _Aku tak bisa melihatmu, namun kenapa aku merasa sangat dekat sekali denganmu ketika mendengar kau memanggil namaku?_

" _Kau berubah banyak sekali dari yang kutahu…"_

" _Kenapa kau bicara seperti mengenalku dengan baik? Ini hanyalah mimpi dan kau adalah guru dari ninja pirang yang mengejar mimpi yang kau wariskan padanya… Kenapa kau bisa berbicara denganku?"_

" _Ada banyak misteri yang tak akan pernah mungkin bisa terjawab, Naruto…," ujar Jiraiya padaku. "Kenapa aku bisa berada di mimpimu adalah sebuah misteri juga… Namun mungkin aku hadir disini karena aku memang harus berada disini untuk berbicara sejenak tentang kau yang hidup disini, Naruto…"_

" _Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti…,"_

" _...Kau tentu bingung bukan dengan setiap mimpi yang kau alami selama ini?.."_

" _Bagaimana aku tak bisa bingung? Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata bagiku…, Setiap mimpi yang kujalani terkadang aku rasakan dimana aku terkadang menjadi 'Naruto' si ninja pirang yang merupakan muridmu tersebut…"_

" _...Itu adalah ingatanmu sendiri Naruto…"_

 _Aku terhenyak dengan jawaban dari Jiraiya… Ingatanku sendiri? Bagaimana mungkin? Hal tersebut tak mungkin terjadi kecuali…_

" _...Aku terlahir kembali?"_

" _Sepertinya kau memang benar cepat sekali dalam berpikir di dunia ini, Naruto…, tak seperti saat kau di dunia Shinobi dahulu dimana kau lebih mengedepankan ototmu daripada otakmu…" tawa kecil Jiraiya menyertai ucapannya barusan. "Setiap mimpi yang kau alami adalah hal yang tercipta dari ingatanmu yang dahulu…"_

" _Tapi kupikir renkarnasi atau terlahir kembali adalah sebuah mitos..?"_

" _Terkadang saja itu mitos, Naruto…,"_

" _Jiraiya-san…, jika memang benar aku terlahir kembali, apa tujuan daripada ini?"_

" _Kau memanggilku dengan hormat juga…" sebuah tawa terdengar kembali di telingaku. "Jika kau bertanya sebuah tujuan maka aku sendiri tak bisa menjawabnya. Itu adalah sesuatu yang harus kau temukan sendiri, Naruto…"_

" _Tapi kenapa aku? Kenapa harus aku?"_

" _Aku tak tahu, namun ketika kau yang terpilih, mungkin karena kau memang pantas akan sesuatu hal hingga kau harus terlahir kembali, Naruto…,"_

" _Kepantasan? Apa yang pantas dariku?"_

" _Katakan padaku, sejauh mana mimpi yang baru kau alami ini bercerita tentang ingatanmu, Naruto?"_

" _Masih sebatas muridmu kau beri tanggung jawab mencari sebuah pertanyaan dari 'bagaimana caranya mengakhiri lingkaran kebencian'…"_

" _Maka masih panjang lagi kau harus melihat ingatan mimpimu tersebut, Naruto..."_

" _Jika mimpi tersebut adalah ingatanku sendiri di kehidupanku yang dahulu, apakah itu akan berpengaruh dalam kehidupanku yang sekarang?"_

" _Tergantung darimana kau melihat dan memutuskan apakah itu berpengaruh untukmu nantinya…"_

 _Aku terdiam… keheningan melanda sesaat…_

" _Naruto…"_

" _Hmmm…" aku hanya bergumam menjawab panggilan Jiraiya padaku._

" _Kau akan mengalami lagi banyak tantangan di depan nantinya. Kau akan banyak kehilangan hal yang membuatmu kembali harus mengalami keputus asaan… Namun tetaplah maju seperti dirimu dahulu saat kau masih di dunia Shinobi, Naruto…"_

" _Kau bicara seolah kau tahu masa depanku di dunia ini Jiraiya-san…"_

" _Anggap saja memang aku tahu… Just don't lose yourself, Naruto…"_

" _Jangan...kehilangan diriku?"_

" _Kau mungkin sangat berbeda dengan saat di dunia Shinobi sekarang ini, Naruto, namun tetap saja walaupun kau berbeda, pada intinya, 'Inti yang membuat siapa dirimu tetaplah sama'... Kau akan melihat lagi banyak mimpi yang merupakan ingatanmu yang sebenarnya membentuk dirimu Naruto… Buatlah itu jadi pelajaran tentang siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya… Ingatanmu adalah warisan dari banyak orang yang menaruh harapan padamu Naruto…_

… _tidak peduli bagaimanapun lintas jaman atau lintasan waktu dan ruang yang kau lalui… Their Legacy live in you…"_

" _Aku tak paham apapun."_

" _Kau akan paham pada waktunya…"_

 _Dan ruangan putih dimana aku dan Jiraiya berada mulai bercahaya kembali. Cahaya tersebut mencoba menelanku kembali dan aku tahu bahwa ini tanda bahwa pembicaraan ini berakhir. Namun sebelum cahaya itu menelanku, aku kembali mendengar Jiraiya berkata yang mana perkataan miliknya itu terdengar begitu lembut di telingaku._

" ** _No matter what happens in the future,... Just stray strong…_** _"_

" _Stay...strong...my...boy…"_

…

…

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Naruto dan High School DxD bukanlah milikku. Mereka punya para Owner terhormat yang membuatnya. Begitupun character anime lain yang Naruto pinjam untuk melengkapi imajinasi milikku_**

 ** _Kekuatan yang keluar disini sebagian terinspirasi dari One piece, Date a Live, dan masih banyak lagi._**

 ** _Alternate Reality: OOC Naruto, strong to godlike Naruto, Human Naruto,...,_**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _Summary: Re-write fic the Last Adventure. Uzumaki Naruto harus memulai semua dari awal dengan berbagai pertanyaan di dalam benaknya tentang siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Ingatan samar yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya adalah kunci jawaban yang selama ini dia cari. Roda takdir telah berputar untuknya dan Naruto akan membuktikan bagaimana derajat manusia lebih tinggi dibanding makhluk supernatural_**

…

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

…

Dedaunan hijau bergoyang kecil tertiup angin musim panas. Beberapa dedaunan tersebut lepas dan terbang melayang sebelum kemudian jatuh di sebuah danau yang menimbulkan riak air kecil.

Danau yang berada di sebuah taman yang ada di kota Kuoh tersebut ramoak begitu jernih yang merefleksikan betapa langit biru yang ada di atasnya.

Taman tersebut sedang sepi. Sedikit mengejutkan mengingat betapa hangatnya hari ini. Mungkin ini disebabkan akibat murid-murid academy yang batu saja pulang lebih memilih langsung pulang ke rumah dan ini juga masih merupakan jam orang dewasa berkerja.

Dan disinilah Naruto berada sekarang. Duduk di sebuah tempat duduk yang menghadap ke arah danau untuk melihat pemandangan danau yang menurutnya mampu melepaskan rasa penat dirinya sejenak. Naruto sendiri tak sedang buru-buru juga mengingat Raynare mengirimkan pesan tadi bahwa dia akan pulang dengan temannya jadi Naruto menyempatkan diri singgah di taman ini dahulu sebelum pulang.

…

"Kau sendirian anak muda?..."

Dan sebuah suara membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangan matanya sejenak ke arah sumber suara yang dia ketahui kini berasal dari seorang pria yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Pria tersebut berpakaian kantoran dan makai jas hitam, namun rambut miliknya sebahu dan wajahnya yang bisa Naruto bilang… Err… tampan atau cantik atau ditengah-tengah daripada itu, Naruto tak tahu. Yang jelas dan mungkin saja, pria tersebut Naruto taksir berusia sekitar 40 tahunan.

"Yah bisa dibilang begitu, Ossan…" balas Naruto ringan. Ptia tersebut yang berjalan mendekati Naruto kini kemudian dudul di samping daripada Naruto dan memandang ke arah danau dimana Naruto sendiri belum mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari pria tersebut.

"Disini tenang dan damai sekali bukan?"

Naruto yang mendengar pria tersebut yang berkata padanya dengan masih memandang ke arah danau kemudian ikut mengalihkan pandangan miliknya dan juga kini menatap ke arau danau sembari berkata. "Kau benar, Ossan…" balas Naruto. "Jadi…, kemari untuk melepaskan penat sejenak?"

"Hmmm… bukan…"

"Lalu..?"

"Aku datang kemari untuk bicara denganmu, Uzumaki Naruto…" tukas pria tersebut yang langsung membuat Naruto menoleh dan memandang pria tersebut.

"Bicara denganku? Tentang apa? Aku sama sekali tak mengenalmu…" balas Naruto yang kini sedikit waspada.

Pria yang Naruto pandang itu sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari danau. Pria tersebut kemudian berkata lagi. "Uzumaki Naruto, putra Adam yang merupakan manusia yang menampung seorang hybrid fallen angel, yaitu Raynare yang kini dia berikan hidup layaknya gadis normal…, apakah aku salah?"

"Darimana kau tahu akan hal tersebut? Apa kau makhluk supernatural?" tanya Naruto yang kini waspada penuh dengan pria di samping dirinya walau Naruto mencoba bersikap santai.

"Bisa dibilang begitu…," balas pria tersebut dengan nada tenang. "Dan tak usah waspada seperti itu mengingat aku kemari hanya ingin bicara saja, bukan berniat bertarung…"

"Benarkah yang kau katakan itu?..."

"Tentu saja…, bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu tanpa nama marga?"

"Kurasa boleh…," balas Naruto yang kemudian menurunkan kewaspadaannya dan kembali memandang ke arah danau. "Bagaimana kau tahu tentangku?"

"Aku cukup lama mengamatimu sejak Raynare tinggal bersama dirimu dan kau tak perlu curiga padanya karena dia tak berafiliasi denganku, Naruto…"

"Jadi… kau ini stalker Ossan?" tukas Naruto "Tak kusangka aku punya stalker walau hanya seorang pria tua. Padahal kalau bisa aku berharap stalker diriku adalah perempuan cantik. Diikuti pria tua sepertimu itu rasanya menakutkan Ossaan…"

Pria tersebut yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya tertawa kecil. "Kau menarik, Naruto…,"

"Benarkah?..., aku tersanjung dengan pujianmu…,"

"Ya…, semenarik bagaimana kau menolak aliansi dengan pihak iblis bahkan menolak juga saat ditawarkan menjadi iblis…,"

"Kau menstalker diriku sampai seperti itu? Astaga kau benar-benar mengerikan Ossan…," balas Naruto sembari meregangkan ototnya yang sedikit kaku. "Bagaimana caramu melakukannya tanpa aku ketahui?"

"Itu rahasia…," balas pria tersebut yang kini memandang Naruto "Dan bahkan aku terkejut ketika kau mengatakan bahwa kau bangga menjadi seorang manusia. Kenapa kau bangga menjadi seorang manusia, Naruto? Padahal kau sendiri tahu betapa lemahnya ras mu itu…,"

"Tak ada alasan khusus…," balas Naruto yang kini memandang ke arah pria tersebut. "Aku bangga menjadi makhluk lemah karena aku tahu betapa aku bisa menjadi apapun yang kumau dan tak akan takut kehilangan apapun Ossan…,"

"Hanya itu?..."

"Yah mungkin ada hal lainnya…"

"Dan apa itu?" tanya pria tersebut dengan nada penasaran.

"Potensi…," balas tenang Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman kecil yang terpatri di wajahnya ketika dia kini memandang ke arah danau. "Kau tahu tidak Ossan. Aku itu membenci manusia…, Manusia itu bodoh, lemah, hanya pembuat perang, kekacauan di bumi. Kami manusia adalah ras yang penuh kasih sayang yang terkadang bertindak sangat kejam sekali bila kami kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga."

"Aku tahu hal tersebut, Naruto…," balas pria tersebut yang kini juga ikut memandang ke arah danau. "Sebuah milenia telah kulewati dengan melihat bagaimana ras kalian jatuh bangun…, Dan harus aku akui betapa ras kalian adalah tempat dari segala potensi yang ada bahkan melebihi kami para makhluk supernatural…,"

"Yap itu benar fallen angel Ossan…,"

"Kau tahu rasku? Kau bisa merasakannya?"

"Aku tahu dari auramu. Dan juga dari salib yang kau kenakan di lehermu menunjukkan kau seorang Kristiani…," balas Naruto. "Dan kuduga juga kau tahu akan aku yang membunuh atasan Raynare bukan?"

"Aku tahu akan hal tersebut, Naruto…, kekuatan yang keluarkan saat itu sangat hebat kau tahu. Aku tak tahu bahwa ada juga manusia yang bisa menggunakan elemen cahaya sepertimu padahal kau tak punya sacred gear ataupun aura suci."

"Hanya kekuatan kecil, masih ada yang lebih dariku di dunia ini mengingat betapa luasnya dunia ini." balas Naruto merendah.

"Tetap saja itu bukti bahwa kau punya potensi, Naruto…, Ah seandainya tak ada iblis yang menciptakan evil piece dan merenggut kebebasan serta potensi manusia, aku jadi ingin tahu sejauh mana potensi yang dibangun oleh kalian ras manusia…"

"Kau membenci iblis bukan?"

"...sangat benci lebih tepatnya. Tapi bagaimanapun aku membenci mereka aku tahu semua itu memang sifat mereka. Mau bagaimanapun aku melihat mereka berubah, sifat alami mereka tetaplah sama walau tak seburuk dahulu…" tukas pria tersebut.

"Dan manusia terkadang juga tak kurang lebih sama dengan iblis ketika manusia tersebut berlaku kejam…" jawabku dengan memandang ke atas langit.

Pria tersebut tersenyum dan kemudian berkata. "Itu benar dan aku tak bisa membantahnya. Itulah mengapa aku mengibaratkan mereka tak lebih sama dengan langit malam..,"

Naruto bingung. "Kenapa langit malam?"

"Kegelapan tak terbatas…, yang menaungi dunia. Walau aku tak bisa begitu saja mengibaratkan manusia seperti langit malam, tapi hati kalian rata-rata memang begitu…, Kebohongan, penghianatan, amarah, dendam. Semua hal tersebut yang ada di hati kalian sudah lebih daripada cukup untuk mewarnai langit biru menjadi hitam dan hanya beberapa saja hati murni yang bersinar tanpa terpengaruh hal tersebut." tukasnya dengan menutup mata. "Dan beberapa hati murni yang tak terpengaruh itulah yang bersinar bagaikan bintang dalam kegelapan langit malam dan aku menyukai mereka. Karena bagiku, bukan mereka yang banyak melakukan kesalahan yang kulihat, tapi bagaimana mereka melakukan hal yang benar meski itu sulit dilakukan dan membahayakan diri mereka." tambah pria tersebut yang kini membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah Naruto. "Karena itulah aku mencintai manusia… manusia sepertimu, Naruto…"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Jika kau hanya manusia biasa saja apakah kau akan tetap membantu gadis fallen angel yang kini tinggal denganmu meski nantinya kau tahu akan terbunuh?"

"Tentu saja aku akan tetap melakukannya…"

"Maka aku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melihat bahwa hatimu sangat murni." ujar pria tersebut dengan tersenyum begitu tulus padaku. "Aku disini melihat sebuah jiwa dengan hati yang begitu murni terpancar di matamu, Naruto…, Dan seperti dugaanku sebelumnya, kau adalah yang paling berbeda..."

Memberikan sebuah senyuman lembut yang begitu tulus pada Naruto yang hanya tertegun saja, pria tersebut kemudian berdiri dati duduknya dan melangkah mundur beberapa langkah.

Angin musim panas menerpa lembut Naruto dan pria tersebut yang mana angin tersebut menyibakkan rambut pria tersebut dan terlihat telinga meruncing yang mana sama seperti telinga seorang elf.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" pria tersebut berkata "Ijinkan aku memperkenalkan diriku pada dirimu, manusia dengan jiwa termurni yang pernah kutemui. Namaku adalah Kokabiel…"

Dan selepas menyebutkan namanya, sepuluh buah sayap yang sama seperti Raynare keluar dari punggung pria tersebut.

"...Fallen angel yang merupakan salah satu dari Cadre dan pemimpin **Grigory**. Malaikat pertama yang mengajarkan **Astrology** pada kalian…" Menggerakkan sayapnya, Kokabiel masih memberikan senyuman miliknya pada Naruto yang hanya terdiam saja disana. "Dan aku menantikan pertemuan kembali kita nantinya…"

Dan dengan itu Kokabiel melesat terbang ke atas dengan begitu cepat dan menghilang di langit biru menyisakan bulu-bulu hitam berjatuhan di hadapan Naruto…

…

…

…

 ** _xxx_**

…

Well… that's just make a shock…

Naruto tak mengira salah satu petinggi fallen angel yang sempat diceritakan oleh Raynare datang menemui dan berbicara dengannya.

Yeah…, Naruto sendiri tak tahu apa maksud dari Kokabiel menemui dirinya tadi siang. Lagipula dia memang tak bisa menebak hanya dari pertemuan pertama yang singkat tersebut. Mungkin dia akan tanyakan nantinya pada Raynare saat mereka pulang bersama karena saat ini Naruto dalam perjalanan menjemput Raynare dari tempat kerjanya.

Naruto tak bertemu Raynare selepas pulang dari taman karena Raynare tiba-tiba mengirimkan pesan lagi bahwa dia akan langsung berangkat kerja tanpa perlu diantar Naruto namun Raynare tetap meminta jemput saat pulang kerja dan disetujui saja oleh Naruto dimana Naruto sendiri juga langsung pergi ke minimarket tempatnya bekerja.

Menyusuri jalanan lengang yang sepi menuju tempat kerja Raynare, Naruto kemudian melewati sebuah area bekas gudang kosong yang tak terpakai. Sebuah suara yang Naruto rasa dentingan sebuah besi yang beradu tiba-tiba Naruto dengar dari dalam gudang tak terpakai tersebut yang membuat Naruto langsung menghentikan laju dari sepeda yang dia naiki.

Merasa penasaran akan suara tersebut yang kembali terdengar dari dalam gudang berasal, Naruti kemudian memakirkan sepeda yang dia naiki lalu mencoba masuk ke dalam area gudang tersebut.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Raynare yang harusnya di jemput tengah terbaring di tengah lantai gudang dalam keadaan terluka dan dikelilingi oleh tiga orang gadis yang memakai jubah coklat dengan masing-masing pedang di tangan 3 gadis tersebut.

Salah satu dari tiga gadis tersebut kemudian maju melesat berniat memberikan serangan terakhir bagi gadis fallen angel yang Naruto anggap sudah layaknya temannya itu. Melihat hal tersebut, Naruto kemudian langsung melesat dengan cepat ke arah Raynare…

…

…

…

Raynare tak tahu kesialan apa yang dia terima saat ini.

Saat pulang dari tempatnya kerja, dia menunggu Naruto seperti biasanya.

Namun ketika seperti biasa dia menunggu Naruto, telinganya sayup-sayup mendengar permintaan tolong dari seseorang. Merasa penasaran, Raynare pun mencari sumber dari suara tersebut dan dia tahu suara tersebut berasal dari sebuah gudang tua tak terpakai dimana kemudian dia masuk ke dalam.

Dan apa yang dilihatnya di dalam kala itu membuat Raynare marah. Betapa dia melihat seorang iblis liar yang tampak seperti seekor Minotaur tengah memakan tubuh seorang anak kecil yang berusia tak lebih dari 13 tahun.

Jika ini Raynare yang dulu, mungkin Raynare akan mengabaikan hal tersebut. Tapi Raynare yang sekarang bukanlah Raynare yang dulu dimana semenjak tinggal bersama Naruto, dia mulai diajari Naruto untuk berbuat kebaikan selain hidup normal dan melihat hal yang ada didepannya ini tentu saja Raynare tak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja.

Raynare sendiri langsung menyerang iblis liar tersebut dan mereka bertarung cukup sengit yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Raynare.

Selepas pertarungan tersebut, Raynare berniat menguburkan sisa dari tubuh anak kecil yang dimakan oleh iblis liar tersebut dengan layak. Tapi tampaknya hal tersebut harus dia tunda ketika tiba-tiba dirinya langsung diserang oleh seseorang yang tak dia kenal sama sekali dengan menggunakan sebuah pedang yang Raynare rasakan memiliki aura suci yang begitu kuat.

Menghindari serangan tiba-tiba tersebut, Raynare kemudian terbang melayang di dalam gudang dengan kedua sayapnya dan dia bertanya kenapa dirinya diserang.

Seseorang yang menyerang Raynare ternyata seorang gadis dan dia tak sendiri melainkan bertiga. Salah satu dari mereka kemudian berkata bahwa Raynare telah membunuh anak kecil yang tak bersalah dan pantas mati.

Tentu saja Raynare membantah dan mencoba menjelaskan namun ketiga gadis ini malah tak menerima penjelasan darinya dan mereka akhirnya bertarung dengannya.

Tentu saja dari segi kekuatan, Raynare kalah telak dan itu terlihat dari banyaknya luka yang dia terima, namun Raynare terus memberikan perlawanan sembari mencari jalan kabur karena dia tak ingin mati. Dia masih ingin hidup dan bersama dengan Naruto.

Namun pertarungan dirinya dengan ketiga gadis yang dia ketahui adalah exorcist tersebut membuatnya kalah telak dimana dia sama sekali tak diberikan jalan kabur dan kini dia terbaring di lantai gudang dengan berbagai luka yang ada di tubuhnya.

Raynare menangis dalam hatinya. Apakah dia akan mati seperti ini? Apakah ini balasan darinya dari melakukan kebaikan? Segala hal kemudian berputar di pikiran Raynare yang mana Raynare hanya bisa pasrah. Ketika dia melihat salah seorang gadis yang berambut pirang sebahu di depan dengan rambut terurai di belakang yang panjangnya sepinggang melesat ke arahnya dengan menghunuskan pedangnya, saat itulah Raynare benar-benar sudah pasrah menerima kematiannya. Dia menutup matanya berniat merasakan rasa sakit yang akan mencabut nyawanya. Namun hal tersebut tak kunjung dia rasakan yang mana dia membuka matanya pelan dan dia menangis ketika melihat pemuda yang berjanji menjaganya kini hadir di depannya melindungi dirinya…

…

…

…

Kedatangan Naruto yang sangat tiba-tiba tersebut mengejutkan ketiga gadis yang ada di sana. Apalagi Naruto datang dengan cepat yang mana dia langsung menahan pedang yang mengarah padanya yang Naruto tahu pedang itu diarahkan untuk membunuh Raynare. Dan hal tersebut membuat batin ketiga gadis yang memakai jubah coklat berteriak bersamaan ketika melihat kejadian di depan mata mereka yang harusnya itu mustahil.

" _WHAT!...," batin ketiga gadis exorcist tersebut._

Naruto yang tengah menahan pedang tersebut dengan tangan kosong saja kemudian secara tak sengaja melihat sebuah kalung yang dia tahu betul dia berikan pada seorang yang dia anggap sahabat namun melupakan dirinya karena desain kalung itu dibuat sendiri oleh Naruto dan dia membelinya dengan uangnya sendiri sebagai bukti tanda persahabatannya dengan sahabatnya itu.

Dengan gerakan sangat cepat, Naruto kemudian menarik pedang yang dia tahan dengan tangan kosong yang mengakibatkan pedang tersebut terlepas dari pemiliknya yang lengah akibat kedatangannya dan Naruto kemudian memutar tubuh miliknya dan menendang gadis didepannya hingga mengakibatkan gadis tersebut terlempar ke belakang yang kemudian ditangkap oleh dua rekan gadis tersebut.

Memutar pedang yang dia ambil dari gadis berambut pirang dengan mata biru tersebut hingga Naruto kini memegang gagang pedang yang dia ambil dan mengacungkan nya ke arah para gadis exorcist tersebut, Naruto kemudian berkata.

"Kau kembali lagi rupanya…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

... _Lily…"_

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Up lagi dengan cepat walau wordnya agak sedikit senpai~... Hihihihi :v_**

 ** _Kalau ada yang bingung Lily itu siapa, silahkan baca chapter sebelumnya dimana disana aku menyebutkan bahwa Lily adalah nama kecil dari Jeanne saat masih tinggal satu panti asuhan sama Naruto sebelum di adopsi sama suster Griselda. Jadi Naruto saat pertemuan pertama ini belum tahu jika Jeanne itu udah ganti nama dari sebelumnya Lily menjadi Jeanne d'arc_**

 ** _Ada yang tanya di review Jeanne disini itu ngambil dari fate series ya?_**

 ** _Aku jawab iya, untuk penampilan Jeanne memang kalau mau dibayangkan ya bayangkan dari Fate series, walau aslinya di DxD itu aslinya juga ada dan juga yang di LN itu renkarnasi dari Joan D'Arc yang masuk fraksi pahlawan._**

 ** _Kuharap ada yang puas dengan pertemuan dari Naruto dengan om Koka senpai~._**

 ** _Aku banyak up juga karena lagi suntuk banget dan kulampiaskan dengab menulis saja. Walau wordnya dikit-dikit kan lama-lama juga jadi bukit. Oh iya chapter ini kutulis sehari saja soalnya juga lagi banyak ide apalagi terinspirasi setelah baca fic luar negeri. Hihihihi…,_**

 ** _Okay itu sajalah yang ingin kusampaikan kali ini, gak mau banyak bicara namun tetap berikan review dan saran senpai dan sampai ketemu di chapter depan. Jaa nee…:) ^-^_**


	7. Chapter 7

"...Kau kembali lagi rupanya… Lily…"

Ucapan dari pemuda didepan mereka yang tadi berhasil menahan pedang **_Excalibur Rapidly_** milik Jeanne dengan tangan kosong lalu merebutnya dan kini mengacungkan pedang Excalibur tersebut ke arah 3 gadis gereja tersebut membuat Jeanne yang merupakan salah satu dari 3 gadis gereja tersebut membulatkan mata miliknya.

Nama itu…

Itu adalah nama kecilnya sebelum dia berganti nama menjadi Jeanne. Nama yang dia gunakan ketika dirinya masih berada di panti asuhan.

Jeanne yang masih dalam keadaan terkejutnya kemudian memandang pemuda di depannya ini lekat-lekat.

Rambut putih… mata cerulean biru yang bagaikan aquamarine sebiru lautan… wajah yang menunjukkan ciri-ciri dari sahabat kecilnya yang dia lupakan…

"...N-naruto…," tukas Jeanne dengan bergetar di nada bicaranya.

Pemuda ini…

Pemuda ini adalah sahabat yang dia lupakan…

…

...

 _Flashback…_

 _6 tahun sebelumnya…_

" _Hey Lily…, benarkah kau harus pindah sejauh itu?.." tanya seorang anak kecil berusia 10 tahun dengan rambut putih dan wajah imut akibat pipi yang tampak gemuk._

" _Aku diadopsi oleh mama baruku, Naruto…, jadi ya aku harus ikut mama pindah dari sini…," jawab seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut pirang sebahu dan sebuah jepit rambut kecil yang menjepit rambut bagian kanan gadis tersebut._

 _Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut kemudian berkata, "Kurasa saat kau pergi aku akan kesepian nantinya…"_

 _Lily yang mendengar perkataan Naruto kemudian memandang ke arah Naruto "Hey tentu saja kau tak akan kesepian…, Ada banyak saudara kita disini,..."_

" _Lily…, sesudah kau pindah sejauh itu…, apa kau akan melupakanku?.." tanya Naruto dengan memandang ke arah gadis kecil yang sudah menemaninya menjalani hari-hari menyenangkan di panti asuhan tempat mereka tinggal._

" _Apa yang kau katakan, Naruto…" tukas Lily dengan tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja aku tak akan melupakanmu…, aku bahkan akan mengirimkan surat padamu agar kita tetap bisa terhubung karena kita teman bukan? Dan teman selalu terhubung satu sama lainnya…,"_

" _Kau berjanji?..." Naruto kemudian mengacungkan jari kelingking miliknya ke arah Lily yang ditanggapi Lily dengan mengacungkan jari kelingking miliknya dan mengkaitkannya dengan jari Naruto._

" _Janji…" tukas riang Lily yang membuat Naruto tersenyum manis. Naruto kemudian melepas kaitan jari mereka dan merogoh sebuah kalung dari saku celananya lalu memberikannya pada gadis kecil di hadapannya._

 _Sebuah kalung berbentuk bunga mawar silver dengan inisial nama N &L yang berada di tengah bunga mawar itu yang berarti Naruto&Lily._

" _Ini hadiahku untukmu sebagai jimat keberuntungan dariku…"_

 _Lily yang melihat kalung tersebut kemudian memeluk Naruto sambil berujar "Arigatou… Naruto…"_

 _..._

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Naruto dan High School DxD bukanlah milikku. Mereka punya para Owner terhormat yang membuatnya. Begitupun character anime lain yang Naruto pinjam untuk melengkapi imajinasi milikku_**

 ** _Kekuatan yang keluar disini sebagian terinspirasi dari One piece, Date a Live, dan masih banyak lagi._**

 ** _Alternate Reality: OOC Naruto, strong to godlike Naruto, Human Naruto,...,_**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _Summary: Re-write fic the Last Adventure. Uzumaki Naruto harus memulai semua dari awal dengan berbagai pertanyaan di dalam benaknya tentang siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Ingatan samar yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya adalah kunci jawaban yang selama ini dia cari. Roda takdir telah berputar untuknya dan Naruto akan membuktikan bagaiman derajat manusia lebih tinggi dibanding makhluk supernatural_**

…

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 _..._

"Hoo…, kau masih mengingatku rupanya Lily…," tukas dingin Naruto. "Dan pertemuan kita setelah sekian lama adalah diriku harus menghentikan dirimu membunuh yang tak bersalah…, Sangat ironis sekali…,"

Naruto sendiri hanya memandang datar dengan tatapan dingin ke arah sahabat kecilnya dahulu.

Sahabat kecilnya itu telah banyak berubah. Dia terlihat begitu cantik dengan paras yang dia miliki. Rambut pirangnya yang sebahu di depan dan panjang sepinggang di belakang yang tergerai lurus menampakkan sahabatnya layaknya sebuah boneka porselain. Tubuh yang Naruto tahu sangat sempurna yang tersembunyi dari balik jubah milik Jeanne.

Naruto tak memungkiri hal tersebut mengingat ketika kecil dahulu dia tahu bahwa Jeanne pasti akan tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis cantik.

 _...after all… that's to much beautiful in Naruto opinion after he saw Jeanne now..._

"Tak bersalah?... Dia sudah membunuh anak kecil yang tak berdosa!…," jawab gadis berambut biru sebahu dengan sedikit rambut hijau di sisi kanan gadis tersebut yang bernama Xenovia dengan nada tinggi.

"Apakah kau melihat gadis di belakangku ini membunuh dengan mata kepalamu sendiri?...," tanya Naruto dengan masih nada dingin.

"Kami memang tak melihat tapi dia membawa mayat anak kecil dan tangannya berdarah yang artinya dialah yang membunuhnya…" tukas gadis berambut agak coklat yang diikat twintail dan panjang sepinggang pula yang kini membantu Jeanne yang berdiri dengan memandang Naruto. "Belum lagi dia itu adalah fallen angel yang mana kami tahu fallen angel itu senang membunuh…!" tambah gadis berambut twintail bernama Irina.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan gadis gereja berambut coklat tersebut menaikkan alisnya lalu terdiam dan menurunkan pedang yang dia acungkan ke arah 3 gadis exorcist tersebut kemudian memutarnya sebelum menancapkannya di tanah. Mengabaikan perkataan dari dua gadia exorcist yang tak dia kenal, Naruto memutar tubuhnya hingga dia kini melihat Raynare yang menangis tanpa mampu berbicara dan terbaring di lantai memandangnya dengan wajah yang terlihat kesakitan akibat luka yang dia derita, Naruto kemudian menurunkan tubuhnya, berjongkok lalu tangan kanannya kemudian Naruto letakkan di atas kepala Raynare dengan begitu lembut dan Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya kembali dan terlihat sebuah hologram jam kini terlihat di mata kanan miliknya sembari bergumam.

" ** _...Clock Dawn…: Reverse…_** "

Lalu sebuah cahaya keemasan menyelimuti Raynare yang mana cahaya tersebut mengembalikan keadaan Raynare sebelum terluka dan Raynare sendiri hanya bisa memandang lemah ke arah Naruto.

Para gadis exorcist yang melihat hal didepan mereka tersentak kaget. Apalagi Jeanne yang merupakan sahabat kecil Naruto. Jeanne tak mengira sahabat kecilnya ini punya kekuatan yang tak dia ketahui...

Naruto sendiri yang melihat luka Raynare tertutup dan keadaan tubuh Raynare sendiri kembali seperti semula kemudian menggumamkan lagi sebuah kata-kata selepas cahaya keemasan yang menyelimuti Raynare menghilang, " ** _...Clock Dawn…: Memories…_** "

Sebuah kata yang Naruto gumamkan barusan adalah sebuah teknik miliknya yang memungkinkan dirinya melihat memori seseorang dari sudut pandang orang itu sendiri.

Naruto melihat memori Raynare dan dia tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum ketika tahu bahwa Raynare hanya berniat menguburkan anak kecil yang telah tewas akibat iblis liar yang sudah dimusnahkan Raynare itu sendiri.

"Kau tak bersalah Rayna…" tukas lembut Naruto yang kemudian bergerak dan berupaya menggendong tubuh dari Raynare.

"...Naruto…" ucap lemah Raynare dimana dirinya tak mampu bergerak banyak ketika Naruto menggendong Raynare dengab gaya bridal style. Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengabaikan ketiga gadis exorcist dibelakangnya.

"Kita pulang okay…, Istirahatkan dahulu tubuhmu saat kugendong…" tukas lagi Naruto pada Raynare yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala lemah dari Raynare itu sendiri.

Memutar kembali tubuhnya menghadap ke arah tiga gadis exorcist di hadapannya, tatapan mata Naruto kembali berubah menjadi dingin. "Lain kali jika ada seseorang yang tak mencoba melawan kalian dan berusaha menjelaskan tentang sesuatu, lebih baik dengarkan dahulu sebelum bertindak…" Naruto berkata dengan nada dingin.

Xenovia yang mendengar ucapan Naruto kemudian berkata. "Siapa kau?! Apa kau sekutu dari gadis fallen angel yang bersalah tersebut? Kau _Heretic_ kan?!..." tukas Xenovia masih dengan nada tinggi miliknya. Terlihat Xenovia juga bersiap menyerang dengan **_Excalibur Destruction_** miliknya. "Jika kau sekutu dari fallen angel pembunuh itu, jangan harap kau bisa lolos dari kami!" tambah Xenovia yang membuat Naruto menajamkan pandangan matanya.

"Jaga ucapanmu **gadis kecil** … **!** " balas Naruto dengan nada berat. "Kau kini tengah berada di tempat yang bukan wilayahmu jadi bertingkahlah sopan dimana kau saat ini berada…" tambah Naruto dengan melepaskan aura miliknya dengan kapasitas yang sama saat dia keluarkan untuk menakuti Rias Gremory saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan iblis tomat tersebut yang langsung membuat ketiga gadis gereja yang memandang Naruto langsung terduduk merasakan sesak di dada mereka dan membeku ketakutan.

"Kalian menyerang seorang gadis yang telah membunuh iblis liar yang sebenarnya pembunuh dari anak kecil tersebut…, gadis yang hanya ingin menguburkan secara layak anak kecil yang telah tewas." tukas Naruto. "Kalian beruntung karena aku tak harus mematahkan tulang- tulang kalian terutama tulangmu Lily. Aku tak berniat bertarung namun aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan temanku yang kalian lukai akibat salah paham kalian. Temanku ini walaupun dia adalah fallen angel, namun dia tak masuk dalam fraksi fallen angel, asal kalian tahu…" Naruto kemudian berjalan dengan santai keluar dari gedung bekas tak terpakai itu dengan melewati ketiga gadis yang masih terduduk akibat menahan sesak di dada mereka.

Berhenti sebentar, Naruto kemudian berkata ketika posisinya berhentinya membelakangi para gadis gereja tersebut, "Jangan pernah mencari kami dan berharaplah agar kita tak bertemu lagi, terutama kau Lily…"

Lalu Naruto kemudian berjalan kembali meninggalkan ketiga gadis gereja tersebut…

 ** _xxx_**

…

…

"...Naruto…" panggil Raynare dengan nada lemah ketika dirinya dibaringkan oleh Naruto ke atas tempat tidur yang biasa ditempati olehnya saat mereka tiba di apartemen.

"Ya, Rayna?.." jawab Naruto dengan nada lembut sembari menaikkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Raynare.

"Siapa itu Lily?... Kau tadi mengatakan nama Lily pada salah satu gadis yang menyerangku. Apa kau kenal dengannya?"

Naruto kemudian memandang ke wajah Raynare. "Dia teman kecilku saat kami tumbuh besar di panti sebelum dia pindah ke luar negeri…

...Dia juga lebih tepatnya sahabatku yang telah lupa denganku. Sudahlah, aku tak ingin membahasnya, Rayna" tukas Naruto pelan sambil kemudian duduk bersila di samping tempat tidur dimana merupakan tempat Raynare berbaring.

"Ketiga gadis tersebut exorcist, Naruto…"

"Exorcist dari pihak gereja?...," tanya pelan Naruto yang dibalas anggukan lemah Raynare. "Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?"

"Aku tak tahu, Naruto…," tukas Raynare. "Tapi mereka tadi membawa pedang dengan aura suci yang sangat kuat yang digunakan untuk menyerangku…,"

"Maksudmu pedang yang tadi sempat kurebut?"

"Hu'um…," angguk lagi Raynare. "Seharusnya mereka tak disini mengingat ini adalah teritory iblis" tambah Raynare.

"Bukankah ini bisa memicu konflik?" tanya Naruto.

"Seharusnya ini memang sudah menjadi konflik mengingat setiap fraksi tak diperbolehkan masuk ke wilayah yang dikuasai fraksi lain." jawab Raynare. "Entah mengapa aku merasa akan hal yang buruk terjadi, Naruto…"

"Mungkin itu hanya firasatmu." tukas Naruto lembut dengan mengelus kepala Raynare kembali. "Istirahatlah sekarang ya…,"

Raynare kembali menganggukkan kepala miliknya tanda dia patuh pada Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum saja sebelum kemudian berkata lagi. "Uhmm…, Rayna… Kau pernah bertemu langsung dengan Kokabiel yang merupakan salah satu dari pemimpin fraksi fallen angel yang kau ceritakan padaku?" tanya Naruto

"Belum pernah Naruto…, namun aku pernah melihatnya saja walau sekilas, memangnya kenapa?" Raynare bertanya dengan memandang ke arah Naruto.

"Well…, aku tadi bertemu dan bicara langsung dengannya…," jawab Naruto yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan terkejut dan panik dari Raynare.

"Lord K-Kokabiel disini?..." tukas Raynare dengan tubuh bergetar dan wajah panik terlintas di wajahnya. Naruto bisa melihat bahwa Raynare tampak ketakutan juga sekarang.

"Apa kau tahu tujuannya berada di sini, Rayna?" tanya Naruto dengan lembut dan kembali mengelus kepala Raynare untuk meredakan kepanikan dan rasa takutnya.

"A-aku tak t-tahu, Naruto ! Aku hanyalah bagian kecil dari pasukan yang ada di Grigory…," tukas Raynare dengan nada gugup. "Lord Kokabiel adalah sebuah anomali yang sulit dipahami di Grigory sendiri, Naruto. Jalan berpikirnya sama sekali tak bisa ditebak dan juga sangat sulit dipahami, namun dia punya banyak sekali pasukan yang loyal padanya.."

"Kau takut padanya?" Naruto bertanya dan dia bisa melihat betapa kini tubuh Raynare bergetar hebat. "Aku tadi bicara padanya dan dia kurasa ramah, Rayna…"

Naruto saat bicara dengan Kokabiel sama sekali tak merasakan niat jahat darinya. Dia terlihat baik dan juga senang berfilosofi sedikit mungkin menurut Naruto…,

"Hanya ramah jika dia tak marah Naruto…" tukas Raynare kemudian. "Kau tak tahu bagaimana ketika dia marah. Itu sangat menakutkan dan juga dialah yang memberi perintah untuk membunuh para pengguna sacred gear, Naruto"

"Kenapa?"

"Ada alasannya untuk itu Naruto…, kau tahu bukan bahwa setiap sacred gear ketika dibangkitkan awalnya lemah…,"

"Yeah, aku tahu itu, Rayna. Kau sudah cerita itu juga padaku.,"

"Lalu bayangkan mereka mencapai **_Balance Breaker_** yang mana kekuatannya mampu membunuh iblis kelas tinggi dengan mudah lalu lepas control…,"

"Saat pengguna sacred gear yang telah mencapai **_Balance Breaker_** lepas control, mereka akan menjadi tak terkendali yang akan menghancurkan apapun, Naruto…, untuk itulah kami diperintahkan membunuh para pemilik sacred gear yang memungkinkan memiliki potensi mengancam dan tetap mengontrol mereka. Seperti Issei yang harusnya kubunuh karena dia memiliki sacred gear yang merupakan salah satu **_Longinus_** yang merupakan sacred gear yang berpotensi membunuh Tuhan…,"

"Membunuh Tuhan? Kau bercanda kan Rayna…," tukas Naruto dengan sedikit tertawa kecil. "Jika itu berpotensi membunuh Tuhan , lalu kenapa Tuhan menciptakan sacred gear tersebut?"

"Sacred gear awalnya diciptakan sebagai alat perlindungan untuk ras manusia selepas Tuhan tiada, Naruto…"

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Raynare kemudian menajamkan pandangan matanya. "Apa maksudmu dengan Tuhan tiada, Rayna?"

Raynare yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto kemudian memandang ke arah langit-langit kamar. "Ini mungkin terdengar gila dan mustahil, namun kami semua termasuk aku yang masuk menjadi anggota prajurit Grigory yang berada di bawah kepemimpinan Lord Kokabiel diberitahu bahwa memang Tuhan tiada selepas perang besar atau **_Great War_** dahulu Naruto. Tuhan tiada selepas menyegel naga jahat **_Trihexa_**. Setidaknya itulah yang diberitahu kepada kami."

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Raynare terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian tertawa kecil.

Tuhan tiada?

That's load of BULLSHIT...!

Jika Tuhan tiada, maka seluruh sistem alam semesta pasti akan lenyap. Dan itulah yang dipercayai oleh Naruto. Tuhan adalah awal dan akhir. Mendengar perkataan Raynare tadi benar-benar terlihat bahwa makhluk supernatural tak lebih dari makhluk bodoh yang hanya mempercayai satu hal namun dengan mudah kehilangan kepercayaan tersebut.

"Raynare yang mendengar tawa kecil Naruto kemudian menoleh dan melihat wajah dari pemuda berambut putih tersebut yang kini tersenyum. " Rayna…" tukas Naruto. "Apa kau percaya jika Tuhan tiada?"

"...A-aku…"

...

"Rayna…, listen to me okay…, Tuhan tetaplah ada selama kita percaya akan hal tersebut. Aku percaya hal tersebut bukan sebatas kepercayaan semata tapi karena aku yakin jika Tuhan memang masihlah ada dan mengawasi kita untuk menentukan jalan kita sendiri." ucap Naruto. "jika Tuhan tiada, maka seluruh sistem alam semesta ini akan hancur dan percayalah hal tersebut." tambah Naruto yang masih mengelus pelan kepala Raynare yang kini terdiam. "Well…, kurasa pembicaraan ini tak ada habisnya nanti jika aku bicara terus dan sekarang juga sudah malam. Belum lagi tubuhmu masih lemah walau semua lukamu sudah sembuh, jadi sekarang istirahat dan tidurlah, okay…" tukas Naruto yang menghentikan elusan tangannya di kepala Raynare dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Tidurlah, Rayna…, aku akan menemanimu disini sampai kau tertidur."

Raynare sendiri hanya menurut dan memejamkan matanya sembari menikmati elusan lembut tangan Naruto yang membawanya ke alam mimpi. Lagipula Raynare sendiri sangat merasa lelah dan dia butuh tidur untuk mengembalikan keadaan tubuhnya secara semula…

…

…

 ** _xxx_**

 ** _( Kuoh academy )_**

Di ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib, kini terlihat Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri bersama para budak mereka tengah berhadapan dengan utusan gereja. Jeanne, Irina, dan Xenovia yang duduk di sofa yang dipersiapkan utuk tamu di ruangan klub tersebut tampak memakai jubah coklat yang menutupi pakaian mereka. Aura suci jelas terpancar dari mereka yang membuat para iblis yang berada di ruangan tersebut merasa gelisah. Hal hal yang berbau suci memang adalah kelemahan bangsa iblis. Sedangkan di depan para utusan gereja yang juga duduk di sofa adalah Sona Sitri dan Rias Gremory. Para budak Sona dan Rias terlihat berada di belakang para raja mereka. Issei tampak sibuk memperhatikan teman masa kecilnya yang dia dulu anggap lelaki yaitu Shidou Irina.

"Jadi kami datang kemari hanya ingin meminta izin dari kalian selaku yang mengurus Kuoh ini untuk melaksanakan misi sementara kami di sini." ucap Jeanne berbicara dengan ramah pada para iblis membuka pembicaraan. Tampak Irina yang berada di sampingnya juga bersikap ramah sedangkan Xenovia hanya memasang wajah datarnya di hadapan para iblis di depannya. Kiba yang terlihat juga di ruangan tersebut mengepalkan kedua tangannya layaknya menahan amarah yang memuncak akibat pedang suci yang dibawa para utusan gereja yang kini di hadapan mereka.

"Perkenalkan namaku Jeanne D'Arc. Yang berada di sampingku adalah Shidou Irina yang dulunya adalah teman masa kecil pawn milikmu Gremory-san, sedangkan di samping kananku adalah Xenovia Quarta." ujar Jeanne kembali. "Kami berniat menghindari konflik dengan kalian nantinya jadi kami kemari meminta izin secara baik-baik Sitri-san dan Gremory-san." tambah Jeanne.

Sona yang mendengar permintaan utusan gereja berujar dengan bersikap ramah pula. "Dan bolehkah kami tahu misi apa yang kalian emban agar kami juga bisa merasa lega membiarkan kalian berkeliaran di teritory kami?" tanya Sona.

"Misi kami adalah membawa kembali potongan Excalibur yang dicuri dari pihak gereja." ujar Jeanne yang membuat para iblis di hadapan mereka terkejut dengan informasi yang mereka dengar. "Dan berdasarkan perintah ketua pendeta, kami diharuskan pergi ke Kuoh karena kemungkinan besar potongan Excalibur yang dicuri berada di sini." tambah Jeanne yang membuat iblis tambah semakin kaget.

Potongan dari Excalibur yang asli terpecah saat Great War dahulu ditempa kembali oleh pihak Vatikan dan disimpan dengan penjagaan begitu ketat bisa hilang di curi?. Dan ditambah utusan gereja yang ada di hadapan para iblis ini bilang bahwa kemungkinan potongan pedang Excalibur yang di curi tersebut ada di kota Kuoh?. Lelucon macam apa ini!.

Inilah yang ada di pikiran iblis yang ada di hadapan para utusan gereja. Bukankah ini bisa memicu konflik besar mengingat kota ini didiami oleh iblis dan potongan pedang Excalibur yang dicuri notabene milik fraksi **_Tenshi_** ada di kota ini. Dan bukankah ini sama saja menuduh bahwa fraksi iblis mencuri potongan pedang Excalibur tersebut?

Rias yang memang memiliki temperamen tinggi langsung berujar dengan nada dinginnya. "Dan apa kalian menuduh fraksi iblis yang mencuri potongan pedang Excalibur yang hilang tersebut dan menyembunyikannya di kota ini?" ucap Rias dengan begitu dingin. Bahkan para budak dari Rias jarang sekali mendengar ucapan Rias yang begitu dingin seperti ini.

"Oh tenang saja, kami pihak gereja tak menuduh kalian pencurinya." balas Jeanne santai seolah tak terpengaruh dengan nada dingin Rias. "Pencuri yang mencuri potongan pedang Excalibur tersebut sepertinya ingin memicu perang yang ada dengan mencuri pedang tersebut dan menyembunyikannya di kota yang kalian tinggali. Apalagi saat ini 3 fraksi yang berseteru tengah dalam gencatan dingin yang sewaktu-waktu perang dapat terjadi kembali." tambah Jeanne.

"Hal itu memang masuk akal dapat terjadi." balas Sona dengan nada sedikit khawatir. Kenapa masalah seolah selalu datang ke kota yang dia tinggali belakangan ini?. "Tapi apakah tak kurang hanya mengirim 3 orang untuk membawa kembali potongan pedang Excalibur yang dicuri sementara kalian tak tahu seberapa kuat pencuri tersebut hingga dapat mencuri potongan pedang Excalibur tersebut?" tanya Sona.

"Kalian meremehkan kami?" ujar Xenovia angkat bicara. Xenovia sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan heiress dari pillar Sitri di depannya.

"Tidak! Aku tak meremehkan kalian." balas Sona cepat. "Namun aku hanya bertanya saja. Dan melihat kau menjawab pertanyaan dariku tadi menandakan betapa percaya dirinya kalian. Kupikir kalian dibekali dengan sesuatu yang membuat kalian yakin dan pedang yang Quarta-san segel di belakangnya serta pedang yang tersarung di pinggang Jeanne-san adalah hal yang membuat kalian yakin bukan?" tambah Sona dengan sedikit menyelidik.

"Kau punya pemikiran yang tajam rupanya Sitri-san." balas Irina mulai bicara karena dirinya sedari tadi diam hanya mengikuti alur pembicaraan senpainya dan iblis yang ada di hadapannya. "Kami masing-masing juga dibekali dengan tiga pedang yanh ditempa dari potongan pedang Excalibur yang terpecah menjadi 7 bagian." tambah Irina dengan nada riang di ucapannya.

"Karena itu kami hanya ingin meminta izin untuk memulai misi kami di sini." ujar Jeanne kembali berbicara. "Kalian boleh melapor ke para Maou mengingat Lucifer dan Leviathan yang sekarang masihlah saudara kalian dan biarkan mereka mengonfirmasi misi kami dengan menghubungi atasan kami. Kami hanya meminta agar kalian juga tak ikut campur yang nantinya dapat membuat misi kami berantakan." tambah Jeanne masih dengan nada santainya yang diikuti anggukan kepala dari para juniornya membenarkan ucapan senpai mereka.

"Bukankah lebih baik juga kami ikut membantu?" ujar Rias bicara kembali walau nadanya masih dingin. "Walau kalian dibekali dengan pedang Excalibur tetap saja nantinya kalian akan kerepotan bila berhadapan dengan musuh yang kuat bukan?" tambah Rias dengan nada yang kini berubah mulai meremehkan utusan gereja di hadapannya karena melihat begitu percaya dirinya yang terlihat dari utusan gereja dan itu membuatnya kesal. "Aku punya pengguna Longinus dan sacred gear yang kuat yang pastinya tak akan kalah dari kalian dan mungkin saja lebih kuat dari kalian."

Jeanne yang mendengar nada yang sedikit memprovokasi dari iblis Gremory di hadapannya menurunkan senyum di wajahnya sehingga wajahnya menjadi datar. Aura suci dalam jumlah besar menguar dari tubuhnya seketika yang membuat para iblis harus membulatkan mata mereka dan membuat mereka sedikit merasakan sesak di dada. "Dengar Gremory-san. Jangan bertingkah dengan sombong yang melampaui apa yang seharusnya." ujar Jeanne dengan nada yang berubah dingin. "Aku tak peduli kau punya budak pemilik sacred gear Longinus ataupun sacred gear yang berguna nantinya bila kalian membantu kami, namun jangan meremehkan kami seolah kami sama seperti kalian. Kau mungkin iblis yang lebih kuat dariku, mungkin saja. Namun kau tak akan pernah bisa menang melawan elemen suci yang kami miliki dan berpengaruh buruk pada iblis seperti kalian. Jadi jaga ucapanmu."

Rias yang mendengar ucapan balasan dari Jeanne berniat membalas namun dirinya harus terdiam takkala Sona temannya berujar dengan nada yang tegas. "Hentikan Rias!" ujar Sona dengan tegas. "Hentikan kata-kata yang kau akan ucapkan dari mulutmu dan tolong Jeanne-san hilangkan aura suci yang kau keluarkan." tambah Sona sedikit memohon. Sona tak ingin menambah masalah lagi yang dapat membuat kepalanya serasa pecah.

"Kami menyetujui agar kalian bisa melakukan misi kalian ini di kota Kuoh dan kami tak akan ikut campur dalam misi yang kalian lakukan." ucap Sona dengan nada bicara yang kembali tenang.

"Tapi Sona-" ucap Rias ingin membantah apa yang dikatakan Sona namun kembali terpotong oleh ucapan Sona.

"Kita adalah iblis yang bertanggung jawab di Kuoh ini, Rias dan aku juga termasuk didalamnya bukan hanya dirimu." ujar Sona memotong ucapan Rias dan juga memandang kearahnya. "Jadi aku juga berhak memberi keputusan disini. Dan jangan menggunakan alasan pertemanan kita untuk membantah ucapanku." tambah Sona tegas. Sona tak main-main dengan nada bicaranya kali ini mengingat Rias sudah melanggar perjanjian, jadi dirinya bertindak tegas kali ini pada Rias.

Rias sendiri yang mendengar nada bicara Sona yang tegas hanya bisa terdiam. Dirinya hanya bisa menurut saja kali ini. Sementara Jeanne yang melihat bagaimana Sona bersikap kepada Rias hanya mengulas senyum.

"Melihat sudah tak ada yang harus dibicarakan, maka kami akan pergi sekarang Sitri-san." ujar Jeanne mengambil perhatian dari Sona yang masih memandang Rias dan sukses membuat perhatian Sona teralih kembali pada tiga utusan gereja yang kini berdiri dari sofa tempat duduk mereka. "Kami senang melihat bagaimana anda mau bersikap bekerja sama dengan pemintaan yang kami ajukan tadi." tambah Jeanne dengan nada ramah di ucapannya.

"Ahh baiklah kalau kalian mau pergi Jeanne-san, Irina-san, Xenovia-san." balas Sona dengan berdiri dari sofa yang dia duduki. "Semoga misi kalian segera sukses." tambah Sona.

Para utusan gereja hanya menggangukkan kepalanya mereka dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Xenovia yang melihat Asia menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap ke arah Asia sembari berkata. "Apa kau Holy Maiden Asia Argento dari gereja yang terkenal karena penyembuhannya?" tanyanya yang menghentikan langkah Jeanne dan Irina dan memandang ke arah Xenovia dan Asia.

Asia yang mendengar pertanyaan Xenovia hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya yang mendapat tatapan datar dari Xenovia. "Dan kini kau menjadi seorang iblis apakah kau sudah tak percaya lagi pada Tuhan?" tanya lagi Xenovia.

"A-aku se-selalu percaya pada Tuhan." balas Asia sedikit terbata.

Mendengar balasan Asia membuat Xenovia menggerakkan tangannya meraih gagang pedang yang ada di punggungnya yang membuat para iblis disana waspada. Apalagi Issei yang sudah mengeluarkan boosted gear miliknya. Xenovia kemudian berujar. "Kalau kau masih percaya pada Tuhan, maka tak apa bukan kalau aku membu-"

"Hentikan Xenovia!" ucap Jeanne tegas memotong kata-kata yang akan diucapkan oleh juniornya itu dan sukses membuat Xenovia bungkam.

Tangan Xenovia melepaskan gagang pedang di belakangnya yang dia pegang. "Kenapa senpai menghentikanku?" tanya Xenovia.

"Kita tak ingin membuat konflik dengan mereka." balas Jeanne. "Tidakkah kau lihat Sekiryutei disana sudah berancang-ancang ingin memukulmu apabila kau meneruskan ucapanmu?" tambah Jeanne yang menunjuk ke arah Issei yang sudah memanggil boosted gear miliknya. Para budak Sona dan Rias juga sudah bersiaga seandainya terjadi apa-apa.

"Cih…" decih Xenovia sedikit tak suka dan berjalan menjauh dari Asia menuju pintu keluar tanpa bilang apapun.

"Maafkan dia Sitri-san, Gremory-san." ucap Irina. "Temanku satu itu memang sedikit temperamen."

Rias yang melihat budak kesayangannya akan diancam kemudian bicara. "Jika sampai temanmu tadi melukai budakku, maka aku tak akan memaafkan kalian!" ujarnya.

"Bisakah kalian pergi sekarang dengan damai, Jeanne-san, Irina-san?" tanya Sona mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mengusir secara halus. "Dan terima kasih Jeanne-san karena telah menghentikan teman anda tadi."

"Tentu Sitri-san." balas Jeanne. "Dan sama-sama terima kasih untuk kalian." tambahnya sembari melangkah pergi keluar bersama Irina untuk menyusul Xenovia yang sudah pergi keluar. Jeanne akan bicara dengan Xenovia selepas ini.

Para iblis yang melihat utusan gereja telah pergi menghembuskan nafas lega mereka. Namun tidak dengan Kiba yang masih mengepalkan erat tangannya. Kiba tahu dia tak bisa bertindak tanpa perintah Rias saat ini. Namun saat Rias sudah tak ada dan dia bergerak sendirian, dia pasti akan memburu utusan gereja itu dan menghancurkan pedang yang mereka bawa. Dan itu pasti karena hanya dengan menghancurkan pedang yang terbuat dari potongan Excalibur itulah, dia bisa membalaskan dendamnya.

…

…

…

"Pertemuan tadi berjalan lebih baik dari yang kita perkirakan, Irina…" tukas Jeanne yang kini berjalan dengan pelan diikuti Irina Shidou di sampingnya dan Xenovia yang masih sedikit kesal.

"Yap…, dengan ini maka kita bisa melaksanakan misi dengan leluasa." balas riang Irina. "Senpai…, bagaimana dengan pencarianmu terhadap teman masa kecilmu itu yang menghentikan kita di gudang bekas beberapa hari lalu?, Apa membuahkan hasil?"

Jeanne yang mendengar perkataan dari Irina hanya bisa memandang juniornya ini dan menghela nafas. "Belum sama sekali…, aku bahkan sudah mengunjungi panti asuham tempat tinggalku dulu sebelum diadopsi oleh mama, namun ibu panti tak mau memberitahukan dimana lokasi Naruto tinggal…"

"Lalu apa yang akan senpai lakukan?" tanya lagi Irina.

"Setelah misi ini selesai kurasa aku akan mencarinya hingga ketemu dan meminta maaf terlebih dahulu Irina.. ," balas Jeanne dengan memandang ke arah jalan yang mereka bertiga lalui. "Dan mungkin nantinya aku bisa memintanya ikut bersama kita ke gereja."

"Tapi dia bersama gadis fallen angel yang merupakan musuh gereja selain iblis.." timpal Xenovia yang kini ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan perkataan teman kecilku itu bahwa gadis fallen angel itu tak masuk fraksi **_da-Tenshi_** ( malaikat jatuh) ?" balas Jeanne.

"Tapi bisa saja teman kecilmu itu berbohong senpai..," balas lagi Xenovia. "Kau sudah tak lama bertemu dengannya dan mungkin saja dia sudah berubah sifatnya."

Jeanne yang mendengar perkataan Xenovia hanya tersenyum saja dan berkata. "Tidak Xenovia. Satu hal tang kutahu pasti dari Naruto adalah dia sangat sulit berbohong apalagi pada temannya." tukas Jeanne. "Dan aku juga merasakan bahwa dia belum berubah. Dan itu terbukti dimana dia tak melukai kita sama sekali meskipun itu bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya malam itu."

"Senpai…" panggil Irina kemudian "Apa sebelumnya kau tahu tentang teman kecilmu yang namanya Naruto itu punya kekuatan?"

"Aku tak tahu." balas Jeanne singkat. "Tapi yang jelas kita tahu kini bahwa Naruto punya kekuatan walau aku tak tahu kekuatan miliknya apa, namun aku bisa menduga dia punya kemampuan penyembuhan dimana kalian melihatnya sendiri bukan?"

"Ya…, dia menyembuhkan gadis fallen angel itu dengan cepat dan sempurna senpai…, apa itu merupakan sacred gear?" tanya lagi Irina

"Bukan" jawab Jeanne cepat. "Aku tak merasakan sama sekali aura sacred gear darinya. Mungkin sebuah sihir dari garis keturunan yang bangkit. Mungkin saja Naruto berasal dari garis keturunan penting yang tahu akan sihir."

"Tapi senpai, bagaimana itu mungkin?"

"Semua hal bisa saja terjadi Xenovia" ujar Jeanne yang menjawab pertanyaan Xenovia. "Tapi yang jelas, selepas misi selesai aku harus bisa bertemu dan berbicara dengannya. Juga aku harap aku bisa membujuknya agar mau ikut kita agar dia tak jatuh ke tangan para iblis yang menghuni kota ini."

"Ya itu benar senpai." timpal Irina. "Kita tak bisa membiarkan berkah Tuhan jatuh ke tangan musuh Tuhan."

"Ya…" balas Jeanne. "Sekarang ayo kita fokuskan dulu pada misi utama kita saat ini."

"Ha'i../Ya.." balas Irina juga Xenovia secara berbarengan…

…

…

 ** _xxx_**

 ** _Taman di kota Kuoh,_**

"Kau datang lagi?" tukas Naruto yang duduk dibangku taman yang menghadap ke arah danau sama seperti kemarin dan di jam yang sama pula kepada seorang pria yang merupakan salah satu pemimpin fallen angel yang Naruto tahu bernama Kokabiel. "Kembali berbicara denganku atau mau mengatakan maksudmu menemuiku lagi secara langsung?" Naruto kemudian memandang ke arah Kokabiel dengan pandangan mata tajam.

Naruto berada di taman ini memang sengaja dia lakukan. Hal itu untuk mengetahui apa maksud sebenarnya Kokabiel berbicara dengan dirinya kemarin. Demi hal ini Naruto harus sampai meninggalkan Raynare yang dia larang masuk ke akademi demi keselamatan dirinya selama beberapa hari sampai Naruto memastikan situasi benar-benar aman karena dia tahu pasti ketiga gadis exorcist itu akan mencari mereka.

"Hohoho…, bisakah kau coba menebak apa yang kupikirkan Uzumaki Naruto?" Kokabiel berujar dengan duduk di samping Naruto.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Ossan?"

"Hanya ingin tahu apakah manusia yang kupilih ini nantinya bisa memimpin kemanusiaan atau bukan" balas Kokabiel dengan nada santai.

"Mungkin gadis fallen angel yang tinggal bersamamu sudah cerita tentangku…,"

"Ya…, Rayna sudah cerita banyak tentangmu kemarin dan pagi ini dan minta padaku untuk menjauhi jika bertemu denganmu, Ossan…," tukas Naruto santai pula. "Walaupun begitu tetap saja itu membuatku masih penasaran ditambah kau berkata 'melihat manusia yang kau pilih untuk memimpin kemanusiaan' padaku. Bisa jelaskan apa maksudmu secara rinci?"

"Kuberi beberapa petunjuk saja okay," tukas Kokabiel. "Beberapa hari lalu kau bertemu dengan 3 gadis exorcist bukan saat menyelamatkan Raynare?" tanya Kokabiel pada Naruto yang menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan tentunya kau tahu bahwa datangnya ketiga gadis exorcist ke wilayah dimana dua heiress pillar iblis penting berada bisa memicu konflik bukan? Nah…, kuberi tahu bahwa para gadis exorcist tersebut datang ke wilayah iblis ini untuk melakukan sebuah misi yaitu mengembalikan pecahan potongan dari pedang Excalibur yang terpecah menjadi tujuh bagian, Naruto. 3 dari pecahan Excalibur yang merupakan artifak suci milik gereja di curi oleh seseorang dan pihak gereja memperkirakan potongan pedang Excalibur tersebut berada di kota Kuoh ini."

"Excalibur? Holy sword Excalibur dari legenda king Arthur?..."

"Yap… Excalibur dari legenda king Arthur yang terpecah akibat Great War tersebut pecah menjadi 7 bagian dan masing-masing bagian ditempa kembali menjadi sebuah pedang baru yang kemudian disimpan oleh pihak gereja." tukas Kokabiel. "3 pedang dari potongan pedang Excalibur yang berada di Vatikan dicuri dan disembunyikan di kota Kuoh ini dengan tujuan si pencuri untuk membuat konflik antara pihak gereja yang disokong oleh fraksi **_Tenshi_** dengan fraksi Iblis. Dan lebih parah lagi pencuri tersebut berniat untuk membunuh dua heiress iblis tersebut dengan pedang yang dia curi itu untuk membuat sebuah perang nantinya…"

Naruto hanya memandang ke arah Kokabiel dalam diam. "Perang? Bukankah itu hanya akan merugikan para fraksi itu sendiri? Keberadaan para fraksi sendiri yang kutahu dari cerita Raynare sendiri sudah melemah kecuali fraksi iblis yang berupaya menambah jumlah mereka dengan evil piece." Naruto masih menatap dengan selidik Kokabiel. "Bagaimana kau tahu tentang misi para gadis exorcist tersebut Kokabiel? Kau tak akan tahu hal itu kecuali…"

Naruto terdiam kembali dan memikirkan segala hal yang mana gear otaknya kemudian menyimpulkan satu hal. Naruto kemudian memandang ke arah Kokabiel yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah menduganya?" tanya Kokabiel kemudian dimana dia mengerakkan sebelah tangan miliknya dan sebuah boundary field atau kekkai terpasang disekeliling mereka yang menghalangi pembicaraan Kokabiel dan Naruto terdengar

"Kau...kau pencurinya bukan? Mustahil kau tahu sebanyak ini jika bukan pencurinya…"

"Ohh...that's right, Naruto!" ujar Kokabiel dengan nada senang.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau berniat membuat perang?" Naruto bertanya lagi. Naruto tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Kokabiel saat ini. "Jika kau membuat perang lagi maka bisa jadi seluruh keberadaan fraksi dari kitab Injil akan terhapus"

"Aku tahu hal tersebut. Namun kali ini bukan hanya fraksi dari kitab Injil saja yang terhapus melainkan juga fraksi mitologi lain karena aku berniat mengajak mitologi lain dari perang ini, Naruto…" tukas lagi Kokabiel dengan nada tenang.

"Kau gila…!, satu perang saja sudah berbahaya dan kau berniat mengajak mitologi lain? Yang ada kekacauan besar diseluruh dunia dan...dan…" Naruto menelan ludahnya ketika dia menghentikan ucapannya sejenak yang berfikir kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi kemudian berbicara lagi dengan sedikit tergagap…

"... ** _Semua_**... ** _manusia_**... ** _akan_**... ** _mati…_** "

Ketika Naruto berkata tersebut Naruto kemudian melihat Kokabiel yang justru tersenyum lebar dan menatap ke arah matanya secara langsung. "Dan itulah tujuan asliku sebenarnya…" dia berkata dengan nada bahagia.

"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan bergetar. "Kau bilang kemarin kau mencintai manusia, tapi kenapa kau berniat membuat perang yang justru membuat milyaran nyawa manusia melayang?"

"Kemanusiaan tak sehebat dan sejaya dahulu. Aku sudah hidup terlalu lama untuk melihat jatuh bangunnya kemanusiaan, Naruto.." tukas Kokabiel menerawang sambil memandang langit. "Manusia di jaman sekarang tak lebih dari sekadar alat yang hanya dimanfaatkan oleh para makhluk supernatural untuk kepentingan mereka. Apalagi semenjak penciptaan evil piece yang merenggut kebebasan hidup manusia itu sendiri dan mungkin saja mitologi lain atau fraksi lain akan mengembangkan benda serupa evil piece yang semakin akan merenggut dan membuat manusia tak lebih dari sekedar alat…

...Dan aku tak ingin melihat manusia yang kucintai jadi seperti itu. Maka dari itu aku membuat perang besar ini yang mana manusia juga akan berpatisipasi yang memaksa mereka harus bertahan dari kepunahan! Dan ketika semua itu sudah berakhir, maka akan ada beberapa manusia nantinya yang bertahan dan memulai sebuah era baru tanpa kami makhluk supernatural sama sekali! Tanpa kami makhluk supernatural yang membuat mereka manusia hanya menjadi alat dimana manusia nantinya bebas menentukan nasib mereka sendiri dan mereka akan bersinar terang layaknya bintang yang menerangi kegelapan!"

"Kau gila… benar-benar gila, Ossan…" tukas Naruto menjawab perkataan Kokabiel dengan nada trenyuh. "Kau menciptakan perang ini hanya untuk kami? Milyaran bahkan triliunan oran tak bersalah akan mati… Dan bagaimana kau yakin bahwa manusialah yang akan bertahan terakhir kali, Ossan?"

Pria ini… Naruto tak menyangka kegilaan akibat cintanya pada manusia sampai membuatnya jadi seperti ini, sampai rela melakukan genosida massal besar-besaran hanya agar bisa membuat manusia kembali berjaya.

"Itu lebih baik dari menjadi alat bukan?" tukas Kokabiel dengan nada kesedihan dan penyesalan yang terlihat di dalamnya. "Aku yakin karena aku tahu bahwa kemampuan bertahan hidup kalian adalah yang terbesar diantara kami makhluk supernatural. Mungkin nantinya hanya akan ada puluhan, atau bahkan hanya ada dua orang saja, tapi tetap saja, ras manusia akan tetap ada dan bertahan." tukasnya dengan nada kuat.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Kokabiel kemudian berujar "Kenapa kau memberitahuku hal ini?"

Naruto bingung, kenapa Kokabiel sampai memberitahukan hal ini padanya? Kenapa bukan yang lain,?

"Karena aku percaya bahwa kau akan menghentikanku nantinya, Naruto…" ujar Kokabiel kemudian. "Kau tak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi nantinya"

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu?"

"Karena aku melihat seorang pejuang dari matamu ketika aku pertama kali melihatmu…," tukas Kokabiel yang membuat Naruto tertegun.

"Kau yang baru berusia 16 tahun namun menunjukkan keyakinan yang kuat dimana kau tak ingin terikat dengan apapun."

"Kau yang menolak menjadi iblis dan menjadi apapun karena kau bangga menjadi manusia."

"Yang memiliki hati lembut yang bahkan sampai begitu naif mengijinkan seorang gadis hibryd fallen angel yang baru kau kenal yang bisa saja membunuhmu namun kau ijinkan tinggal dan punya hidup normal yang mana kau sampai meresikokan hidupmu sendiri padahal kau tahu gadis tersebut diburu oleh atasannya"

"Yang yang punya kekuatan dan potensi tak terbatas yang terlihat jelas dimataku karena kekuatan milikmu yang aku tahu kau tahan dan tak mengeluarkannya secara maksimal…"

"Aku setidaknya menemukan satu bintang yang layak yang nantinya akan membangunkan bintang lainnya!" ujar Kokabiel kembali dengan nada riang yang kemudian dia berdiri dari duduknya dan mengeluarkan kembali sayapnya.

"3 hari lagi aku akan memulai rencana perangku dengan membunuh dua heiress iblis tersebut…, dan datanglah jika kau ingin menghentikanku, Naruto.., buktikan bahwa kau mampu untuk menghentikanku dan memimpin kemanusiaan nantinya karena aku tahu kau memang akan bersinar terang nantinya, Naruto…"

"Meskipun pertemuan kita singkat namun aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu…"

Dan dengan ucapan nya yang terakhir dimana Naruto hanya bisa mendengarnya tanpa bicara apapun, Kokabiel terbang kembali ke langit dengan cepat dan menghilang…

…

…

 ** _xxx_**

 ** _3 hari kemudian, penyerangan Kokabiel._**

Putus asa…

Keputus asaan melanda para iblis dan utusan gereja dimana mereka kalah telak melawan Kokabiel dan pasukannya yang terlatih akibat perang.

Perbedaan kekuatannya terlalu besar dan belum lagi mental drop yang dialami paara gadis gereja akibat mendengar Kokabiel yang berujar bahwa Tuhan telah tiada.

Terbaring dengan keadaan terluka dan tak bisa apapun, para iblis dan para gadis semakin ketakutan ketika ribuan tombak cahaya terbentuk di pasukan Kokabiel yang mana mengangkat tanganya ke atas dan merintahkan untuk menembakkan ratusan tombak cahaya yang datang ke arah mereka bagaikan air terjun.

Semua iblis dan para gadis gereja hanya bisa menutup mata sampai sebuah dentuman tercipta begitu keras.

Tapi tak ada rasa sakit sama sekali yang dirasakan para iblis dan gadis gereja saat harusnya tombak cahaya tersebut mengenai mereka yang memaksa mereka membuka mata mereka secara perlahan dan mereka kaget ketika melihat sebuah kekkai berwarna emas melindungi mereka dan suara langkah kaki berjalan terdengar di samping kekkai yang melindungi mereka.

Kokabiel yang melihat kekkai yang menggagalkan serangan pasukannya untuk membunuh para iblis dan gadis gereja tersebut justru merasa senang dan berkata. "Datang di saat-saat terakhir? Kau tampak seperti pahlawan teman…"

Ribuan fallen angel yang merupakan pasukan Kokabiel yang mendengar langkah kaki tersebut menyiapkan kembali tombak cahaya di tangan mereka begitu melihat seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan memakai kaus hitam tertutup jaket putih yang mana resletingnya terbuka dan celana jeans hitam berjalan pelan sembari berkata.

"Bukan pahlawan…," tukas pemuda tersebut yang kehadirannya membuat terkejut juga para iblis dan gadis exorcist disana karena kehadirannya.

"Tapi hanya manusia biasa yang kebetulan lewat…"

…

…

...

[... ** _Limit Break: Lightdrive_** …]

…

…

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Chapter terpanjang yang mungkin kubuat dan up untuk kalian senpai~. Kuharap kalian sedikit puas dengan chapter ini walau aku nanam kentang disini alias kena tanggung… hihihihi… bahasa kaskus gan…_**

 ** _Apa alurnya tertebak dengan mudah? Maa tak peduli pokoknya tulis saja daripada suntuk dan bete aku senpai~_**

 ** _Dan Naruto yang full action aku tampilkan chapter depan saja hihihi… biar makin penasaran saja para senpai ini. Lalu maafkan aku bila ada typo okay, aku tak punya editor sebelum up jadi ya beritahu aku biar bisa kubetulkan saat ada waktu senggang hihihihi…_**

 ** _Seperti biasa berikan review dan saran kalian selalu senpai~ dan terima kasih dukungan kalian semua okay… Arigatou dan sampai jumpa chapter depan…_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Di suatu malam dimana bulan bersinar dengan bentuk bulat penuhnya yang menyinari malam seakan menjadi matahari kedua._

 _Dia berbaring di pinggiran sungai sembari memandang ke atas. Memandang ke arah langit dimana itu tampak begitu hitam namun terdapat ribuan bintang selain bulan yang berada disana._

 _Berpikir tentang bagaimana apa yang harus dia lakukan._

 _Pertemuan dirinya dengan Kokabiel yang terjadi kemarin masih tergiang dan teringat dengan begitu jelas._

 _Perang._

 _Fallen angel yang mengajarkan manusia astrology atau ilmu perbintangan pertama kali itu berniat membuat perang terbesar yang mana akan menyebabkan genosida massal terbesar hanya demi bisa membuat kemanusiaan kembali berjaya._

 _Kebodohan akibat cinta yang terlalu buta namun tak salah menurut dirinya._

 _Apa yang harus dia lakukan?_

 _Naruto berpikir dalam diam dengan mata terpejam kini. Hempasan angin menerpa dirinya dan rerumputan tempatnya berbaring._

 _Merasakan angin yang menerpa dirinya memberikan ketenangan yang dia butuhkan._

 _Berpikir dalam-dalam._

 _Jika Naruto mencoba menghentikan Kokabiel, maka kehidupan normalnya akan menghilang. Namun jika dia diam saja maka milyaran bahkan triliunan manusia tak bersalah akan terbunuh._

 _Jika dia diam saja dan perang pecah, bukankah dia tetap saja harus terlibat dalam upaya bertahan hidup mengingat dia manusia?_

 _Menghembuskan nafas perlahan dengan sembari mata miliknya masih tertutup._

 _Naruto tahu, manusia dengan kekuatan seperti dirinya tak akan pernah bisa menjalani kehidupan normal. Dirinya sangat tahu hal tersebut. Dirinya ingin berteriak kenapa dia harus mengalami hal ini? Tapi tetap saja dia tak bisa._

 _...Naruto understands every power that comes is a responsibility that he must bear. The more power you have, the greater your responsibilities…_

 _Mengingat setiap kata yang Kokabiel ucapkan padanya._

 _Mencerna ucapan yang membuatnya mengerti betapa kemanusiaan kini tengah sekarat. Betapa lemahnya tempat kemanusiaan berada kini yang tak lebih hanya sebagai hewan ternak dan alat semata. Betapa kemanusiaan tak lebih dari budak yang bisa diperlakukan semena-mena oleh makhluk supernatural karena kelemahan mereka._

 _Naruto tak menyukai kesimpulan yang dia pahami ini. Namun ini adalah fakta dimana kerasnya dunia yang dia tinggali dimana tak hanya hitam dan putih saja yang berada di sana melainkan masih banyak warna keras dunia yang dia tak ketahui pasti._

 _After all...in this world the power is more viewed in any respect…_

 _Naruto perlahan membuka mata miliknya dan mulai berdiri dari tempatnya berbaring dan memandang ke arah sungai yang mengalir. Kini dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan._

 _Jika ini memang tanggung jawabnya karena memiliki kekuatan di dunia ini maka inilah pilihan yang dia ambil._

 _Dia telah memutuskannya. Memutuskan pilihannya untuk berhenti hidup normal dan sembunyi._

 _Dia tahu apa yang akan dia lalui penuh dengan keterjalan yang berdampingan dengan kerja keras, darah dan kematian._

 _Tapi apa lagi pilihan yang dia miliki selain ini?_

 _Karena kini dia telah memutuskannya. Memutuskan menghentikan Kokabiel dengan segala kekuatan yang dia punya meski tubuhnya hancur. Karena dia tahu, dia tahu bahwa milyaran nyawa manusia kini bertumpu padanya._

 _Dan jika dia berhasil dan masih hidup, dia akan menghentikan segala perbudakan dan memimpin kembali kemanusiaan kembali ke kejayaan mereka. Untuk menunjukkan bahwa kemanusiaan bukanlah sekedar alat dan budak semata. Untuk membuktikan bahwa para makhluk supernatural tersebut tak lagi memandang rendah ke arah kemanusiaan. Menunjukkan bahwa dengan kelemahan mereka manusia bisa berdiri tinggi pula sejajar dengan para makhluk lainnya._

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Naruto dan High School DxD bukanlah milikku. Mereka punya para Owner terhormat yang membuatnya. Begitupun character anime lain yang Naruto pinjam untuk melengkapi imajinasi milikku_**

 ** _Kekuatan yang keluar disini sebagian terinspirasi dari One piece, Date a Live, dan masih banyak lagi._**

 ** _Alternate Reality: OOC Naruto, strong to godlike Naruto, Human Naruto,...,_**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _Summary: Re-write fic the Last Adventure. Uzumaki Naruto harus memulai semua dari awal dengan berbagai pertanyaan di dalam benaknya tentang siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Ingatan samar yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya adalah kunci jawaban yang selama ini dia cari. Roda takdir telah berputar untuknya dan Naruto akan membuktikan bagaiman derajat manusia lebih tinggi dibanding makhluk supernatural_**

…

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _[_** _..._ ** _Limit Break: Lightdrive_** _…_ ** _]_**

Begitu kata-kata tersebut terucap dari mulut pemuda berambut putih yang menghentikan serangan dari para fallen angel terhadap para iblis dan ketiga gadis exorcist, sebuah cahaya berwarna keemasan menguar dari tubuh pemuda tersebut yang langsung menerangi gelapnya malam.

Namun para pasukan fallen angel yang berada di atas tak terpengaruh dengan cahaya yang berasal dari tubuh pemuda tersebut. Tombak-tombak cahaya yang mereka siapkan langsung mereka lemparkan ke arah pemuda tersebut dan hujan tombak cahaya bagaikan air terjun mengarah ke arah pemuda tersebut. Ribuan fallen angel yang berada diatas tak memberikan kesempatan untuk pemuda tersebut bergerak atau menyerang. Karena ribuan fallen angel tersebut tahu betul bahwa pemuda yang ada di hadapan mereka bukanlah pemuda biasa semenjak pemuda tersebut menghentikan serangan tombak-tombak cahaya mereka yang mengarah pada iblis dan gadis exorcist utusan gereja. Dan saat cahaya yang menguar dari pemuda tersebut mengecil, ribuan tombak cahaya sudah berada di depannya lalu mengarah menghujam ke tanah menyebabkan asap tebal yang tercipta dari debu-debu dan menghalangi pandangan mata.

Siluet pemuda tersebut tak terlihat dalam asap tebal yang tercipta akibat tubrukan tombak-tombak cahaya dari para fallen angel dengan tanah.

Ribuan fallen angel melihat dengan waspada ke arah asap tebal yang menutupi pandangan mata mereka dari pemuda yang menjadi incaran tombak-tombak cahaya yang mereka lemparkan. Insting ribuan fallen angel yang terasah akibat ribuan tahun pengalaman mengatakan bahwa pemuda tersebut masih hidup dan ribuan fallen angel tersebut kembali menciptakan tombak cahaya di tangan mereka.

Angin berhembus kencang menyibak kumpulan asap yang menampilkan sebuah kawah besar yang tercipta di sana, namun sang pemuda tak berada disana.

Insting pengalaman kembali berteriak dalam diri para fallen angel dimana mereka langsung mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke segala arah. Salah satu fallen angel kemudian melihat ke arah atas dan dia berteriak ketika melihat pemuda yang mereka incar berada di atas.

"Lihat ke atas!" teriak salah satu fallen angel dengan nyaring pada kawannya yang mana kemudian ribuan fallen angel mendongakkan wajah mereka ke atas dan mereka bisa melihat pemuda tersebut berada di atas mereka.

Tubuh pemuda tersebut terselimuti cahaya keemasan yang berkobar layaknya api dengan garis hitam membentuk tribal yang berada di tangan kanannya dan juga sebuah sayap layaknya sayap burung merpati berwarna putih tercipta dari cahaya berada di punggung kanan pemuda tersebut. Sembilan bola cahaya berada di sekitar pemuda tersebut sebelum kemudian bola-bola cahaya tersebut berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah tombak-tombak cahaya yang begitu berbeda dengan tombak cahaya para fallen angel.

Tombak cahaya milik pemuda tersebut berwarna keemasan dengan balutan cahaya putih yang berkobar layaknya api pula. Bentuknya juga terlihat rusak karena terlihat memutar layaknya sebuah spiral.

Ribuan fallen angel kemudian melepaskan tombak cahaya mereka kembali ke atas mengincar pemuda tersebut.

Ribuan tombak cahaya datang dengan kecepatan penuh, namun pemuda tersebut tak gentar sedikitpun. Sebuah perisai berbentuk bulat keemasan menyelimuti dirinya. Melindungi dirinya ketika ribuan tombak cahaya tersebut mengincar dirinya. Dan ketika ribuan tombak cahaya tersebut tak bisa menembus pertahanan miliknya, pemuda itu meluncurkan salah satu dari sembilan tombak cahaya yang berada sekitarnya.

Dengan kecepatan yang melebihi kecepatan lemparan para fallen angel, tombak pemuda tersebut memotong udara ketika melesat lalu langsung mengenai salah satu dari fallen angel yang berada di pasukan dan kemudian meledak.

Ledakannya begitu terang, memperangkap fallen angel lain yang berada di sekitarnya. Menghancurkan tubuh mereka menjadi abu akibat ledakan dan menerangi layaknya matahari kedua muncul malam itu walau hanya sesaat.

[ ** _Limit Break: Lightdrive_** ]

Mode pengeluaran penembusan batas yang pemuda itu ciptakan dimana pemuda itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang dia serap dari matahari pada waktu siang menjadi kekuatan penuh akan pengendalian cahaya yang dia keluarkan. Selain mengeluarkan cahaya, tubuh pemuda itu juga menjadi cahaya itu sendiri yang mana dia tak bisa dilukai karena ketika sebuah serangan mengenai dirinya, itu hanya akan menembus tanpa melukai dirinya sendiri. Namun mode ini tak bisa digunakan pemuda itu sesuka hatinya mengingat mode ini begitu menguras fisik dan mental akibat harus mempertahankan keseimbangan bentuk mode ini sendiri. Ketika berada di mode ini, semua kekuatan meningkat melebihi ambang batas manusia. Kecepatan, insting, kekuatan, naik dengan mutlak.

Namun pemuda tersebut sepertinya belum puas dengan ledakan pertama dimana dia kini melesatkan tombak-tombak miliknya yang masih tersisa kembali ke berbagai arah dan mengincar para fallen angel tersebut.

Dan ledakan demi ledakan terjadi kembali yang membuat ratusan fallen angel tewas berubah menjadi abu. Efek dari setiap ledakan memberikan hembusan kencang angin yang menerpa ke segala arah.

Masing-masing para fallen angel yang selamat dari ledakan yang diciptakan pemuda tersebut kemudian terbang berpencar ke segala arah, meliukkan tubuh mereka menciptakan tombak-tombak cahaya di tangan mereka yang terlihat lebih kuat dari yang pertama lalu melemparkan kembali mengincar pemuda tersebut dari segala arah. Kepanikan melanda mereka.

Hasilnya tetap sama. Tombak-tombak cahaya yang mengincar pemuda tersebut tak mampu menembus pertahanan bulat yang melindungi pemuda tersebut di dalamnya. Pemuda tersebut kemudian menggerakkan satu sayap miliknya dan melesat dengan kecepatan penuh, menghilang dari pandangan dengan kecepatan yang melebihi kecepatan pengguna Excalibur Rapidly meninggalkan kilatan keemasan sebagai jejaknya.

Tak ada dimanapun, hanya sunyi senyap yang kembali menghiasi malam. Para fallen angel mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke segala arah kembali. Angin bertiup pelan dan awan abu-abu terlihat menutupi langit.

Pemuda tersebut tahu betul bahwa dia berhadapan dengan ribuan fallen angel yang tersisa yang dia perkirakan masih berjumlah 80 persen. Dia tak bisa bertindak gegabah dalam menghadapi mereka dan tak bisa membuang waktunya karena mode ini tak bisa dia pakai lama. Hanya terbatas 5 menit setiap pemakaian, karena itulah pemuda tersebut harus memanfaatkan waktu miliknya sebaik mungkin.

Suara kepanikan melanda beberapa fallen angel kelas rendah yang berada di pasukan. Namun itu segera diredam oleh teriakan perintah dari Fallen angel yang lebih senior yang berteriak agar tak panik dan juga mengambil alih perintah agar mereka melayang lebih tinggi ke atas membentuk sebuah formasi yang ditakuti oleh para iblis saat Great War. Sebuah formasi legenda yang diajarkan Kokabiel saat sebelum dirinya jatuh menjadi seorang Fallen angel yang terbuat dari darah para iblis dan setan yang mencoba menerobos formasi tersebut namun gagal. Formasi yang masih diajarkan oleh pihak gereja pada exorcist untuk menghancurkan musuh fraksi Surga dan gereja.

… ** _the formation of a fortress of heaven…_**

Sedangkan Kokabiel hanya melihat dari atas tanpa berniat ikut campur terlebih dahulu. Wajahnya tampak datar namun dalam hatinya dia begitu terkejut dengan segala hal yang barusan terjadi. Pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang datang kemari untuk mencoba menghentikan dirinya dan pasukan miliknya untuk membuat perang benar-benar mengeluarkan kekuatan yang dia sembunyikan.

Wajah datar pria Fallen angel tersebut kemudian tersenyum kecil. Pemuda ini…, Tidak! Pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini telah menjadi seorang pria di mata Kokabiel sendiri. Dan kini dia ingin melihat sejauh mana pria ini menghentikan dirinya dan pasukan miliknya dengan kekuatan miliknya sendiri.

Formasi yang dibentuk pasukan fallen angel yang berada di atas merupakan formasi berbentuk melingkar yang saling berlapis ke dalam. Tombak-tombak cahaya berada di masing-masing fallen angel yang berada di formasi tersebut dan para fallen angel mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke segala arah mengantisipasi arah datangnya serangan dari pemuda yang berbahaya tersebut.

Angin malam berhembus pelan menerpa para fallen angel hingga sebuah lesatan cahaya berkecepatan tinggi datang dari arah bawah yang kemudian lesatan cahaya tersebut meledak dan berpecah menjadi ratusan cahaya kecil yang melesat ke arah para fallen angel yang ada di formasi, melubangi tubuh mereka yang terkena cahaya tersebut sebelum sempat bereaksi.

"DI BAWAH KITA!" teriak salah satu fallen angel dengan suara keras memperingati fallen angel lain dalam formasi yang langsung melihat ke bawah dan disana mereka melihat pemuda tersebut menggenggam sebuah busur panah besar yang terbentuk dari cahaya dengan membidik lagi ke arah mereka bersiap melepaskan kembali satu anak panah cahaya berukuran agak besar dari anak panah biasa.

Dengan sigap salah satu dari fallen angel senior yang berada di tengah formasi memberi perintah. Mengeluarkan perintah untuk mengangkat tombak-tombak cahaya di tangan mereka bersiap melepaskan serangan mereka pada pemuda yang berada di bawah berpijak di tanah tersebut.

"Bersiap!" teriak fallen angel senior tersebut yang bersayap enam buah pada para fallen angel yang berada di formasi. Memberikan perintah dengan mengangkat tombak cahaya di tangannya ke atas bahu bersiap melakukan lemparan yang diikuti semua fallen angel yang ada di formasi. "TEMBAK!" teriak lantang fallen angel senior tersebut dengan melemparkan tombak cahaya miliknya menembus udara dengan sangat cepat yang diikuti berbarengan dengan tombak-tombak cahaya lainnya yang juga dilepaskan oleh para fallen angel yang berada di formasi.

Hujan tombak cahaya kembali datang ke arah pemuda tersebut yang tak sedikitpun bergeming dari posisi membidik miliknya. Teriakan dia dengar dari suara yang dia kenali suara teman masa kecilnya untuk menghindar dari sana namun tak dia hiraukan. Memfokuskan pandangan miliknya ke atas, dia melepaskan anak panah miliknya yang begitu bercahaya.

Satu anak panah tak akan mampu menghadapi ribuan tombak cahaya yang datang ke arahnya, namun hal itu berbeda bila anak panah tersebut membelahkan dirinya menjadi ribuan anak panah cahaya kecil yang juga mengarah ke atas untuk memulai bentrokan dengan hujan tombak cahaya yang mengarah anak panah tersebut.

... _And the clash between light against light begins_ …

 ** _xxx_**

…

Jika ada manusia yang melihat apa yang terjadi malam ini, mereka akan melihat hujan bintang jatuh ke arah bumi yang begitu terang.

Tombak-tombak cahaya yang jatuh ke bumi adalah senjata para malaikat. Senjata yang terbuat dari cahaya untuk membawa kemenangan bagi yang melawan perintah Tuhan. Dan kini didepan mata yang menyaksikannya, ribuan tombak cahaya yang jatuh tersebut dihentikan.

Dihentikan oleh sebuah anak panah yang terbuat dari unsur yang sama yang dilesatkan oleh seorang anak manusia yang memiliki kekuatan yang tak pernah tercatat selama ini di dunia ini. Kekuatan yang bukan berasal dari sacred gear melainkan terlahir bersama dengan anak tersebut ke dunia ini.

Anak panah yang terlesat dari busur anak manusia itu berpecah menjadi ribuan anak panah lain yang menghalangi laju tombak cahaya yang turun ke bumi. Membuat pandangan semua yang hadir disana hanya bisa terkejut bukan main.

Para iblis yang melihat pemuda di hadapan mereka yang bertarung dengan pasukan fallen angel memandang dengan bola mata yang begitu terbuka seolah akan meloncat ke luar dari kepala mereka. Apa yang mereka saksikan di depan mata mereka kemungkinan adalah sebuah legenda baru yang akan terlahir. Tak perlu dikatakan tentang wajah mereka yang menyiratkan kata-kata 'What The fuck!', 'Shit…!', 'Oh..my...God!' terpasang dengan begitu jelas. Dan tak ada yang bisa menyalahkan mereka atas ekpresi yang mereka tunjukkan tersebut. Bahkan iblis perempuan berambut pirang yang terbaring disana juga berkata.

"Apa...apa dia benar-benar manusia biasa?..." gumam Ravel dengan keterkejutan yang sangat dalam. Ravel tak pernah percaya jika dia yang datang kemari ke kota Kuoh sebagai salah satu pemilik teritory kota Kuoh yang baru akibat perjanjian baru yang dilakukan keluarganya dengan keluarga Gremory dan Sitri sebagai pembatalan perjanjian pernikahan antara Rias dan kakaknya membuatnya bisa melihat kejadian ini.

Dan para iblis lain juga berpikiran sama dengan Ravel dimana apa yang mereka saksikan ini seharusnya mustahil terjadi. Memang benar mereka telah mendengar legenda yang menceritakan bahwa ada manusia yang bisa bertarung seimbang dengan sebuah pasukan dari makhluk supernatural seperti Dulio Gesualdo, Griselda Quarta, dan exorcist elit dari pihak gereja atau Slash Doh, Ikuse Tobio dari pihak Grigory, tapi mendengar dan melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalamu adalah sesuatu yang sangat-sangat berbeda.

Hal ini begitu menakjubkan sampai mereka tak bisa berkata apapun soal ini. Dan manusia yang bertarung dengan pasukan paling dihormati di ketiga fraksi hingga seimbang ini merupakan seorang pemuda yang bersekolah di academy yang sama seperti mereka bahkan berusia lebih muda dari dua raja sekaligus heiress ternama pillar iblis!

Dan pemuda tersebut tak berhenti sampai disana ketika panahnya berhasil menghentikan hujan tombak cahaya yang datang ke arah bumi. Mengangkat tangan kanannya ke samping dengan telapak tangan terbuka, satu-satunya sayap dari pemuda tersebut mengembang ke atas sebelum kemudian pecah menjadi partikel cahaya yang mengitari pemuda tersebut dan kemudian berkumpul di atas telapak tangan pemuda tersebut layaknya penari yang menari nari kecil dahulu membentuk seperti sebuah pedang namun bukan pedang karena itu berubah bentuk kembali dimana bagian tajam dari pedang tersebut berputar layaknya sebuah mata bor.

Dan pemuda itu meletakkan pedang bor tersebut di tali busur panahnya dan kemudian menariknya menyebabkan pedang bor tersebut berubah bentuk kembali menjadi kecil dan memanjang yang kemudian pemuda itu arahkan ke formasi dari fallen angel yang berada di atas berusaha membidik bagian tengah dari formasi tersebut.

Energi cahaya menguar darinya seakan mengaum layaknya singa dengan percikan listrik yang sedikit terlihat disana dan suara daripada angin yang terdistorsi.

 _Go, the light that penetrates the night darkness_

 ** _Meteora!_**

Putih…, Energi putih menyelimuti anak panah yang terbuat dari pedang tersebut begitu dilepaskan meninggalkan busur panah yang melepaskan anak panah tersebut. Memotong udara dengan begitu cepatnya layaknya meteor jatuh yang masuk ke atmosfir bumi yang biasa disebut bintang jatuh mengincar ke tengah formasi daripada formasi para fallen angel di atas.

Dan tak sampai satu detik begitu anak panah dari pedang tersebut dilesatkan, ledakan besar pun terjadi.

Ledakan putih terjadi di tengah formasi para fallen angel yang mana ledakan tersebut menerangi seluruh kota layaknya matahari siang yang begitu terik. Memaksa setiap mata yang memandangnya menutupkan mata mereka akibat silaunya ledakan yang terjadi di atas langit yang berjarak 1 km dari tanah.

Ledakan tersebut menghancurkan seluruh pasukan dari Kokabiel. Membunuh semua pasukan tersebut tanpa tersisa. Tak ada abu atau bekas tubuh sama sekali yang tertinggal disana. Hanya menyisakan sang pemimpin yang memandang ke bawah dari atas yang berlindung di sebuah sihir pelindung yang melindungi dirinya dari efek ledakan yang tercipta dengan senyuman lebar terpatri di wajahnya. Sang pemimpin dari fallen angel tersebut kemudian turun ke bawah dengan perlahan hingga kakinya menapak ke arah tanah lalu memandang ke arah pemuda yang kini kembali ke keadaan awalnya dimana tubuhnya tak lagi terselimuti cahaya keemasan menandakan mode Limit Break miliknya telah habis.

"Harus kuakui…" Kokabiel berujar dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. "Aku tak pernah mengira bahwa kau sekuat ini, Naruto. Kau bahkan harusnya mampu membunuh malaikat kelas tinggi hanya dengan serangan tadi…"

"Apa kau tak bersedih kehilangan pasukanmu hingga kau masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu Ossan?" tanya datar Naruto yang hanya di tanggapi senyuman Kokabiel yang kini mengecil di wajahnya.

"Aku akan berbohong jika aku tak bersedih kehilangan mereka, Naruto…" tukas Kokabiel menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto. "Mereka adalah para kawan dan rekan seperjuangan yang telah lama berjalan bersamaku mengarungi setiap pertempuran. Tapi mereka telah memutuskan untuk ikut denganku malam ini ketika aku bertanya pada mereka apapun yang terjadi, Naruto…"

"Kalau begitu kau punya pasukan yang begitu loyal sekali padamu, Ossan." tukas Naruto kemudian. "Apa kita masih harus bertarung Ossan?"

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas dan kau masih bertanya, Naruto?" jawab Kokabiel dengan tenang. "Kau telah menunjukkan kelayakanmu padaku dengan datang mencoba menghentikanku dan pasukan milikku. Dan lihatlah…! Kau berhasil mengalahkan pasukan milikku seorang diri! Berbanggalah dengan itu, Naruto… Bahkan para iblis kecil yang sombong dan gadis exorcist gereja yang terbaring dan berlindung di pelindung yang kau buat sama sekali tak bisa bertahan tadi melawan pasukanku "

"Tak ada kebanggaan apapun ketika kau membunuh sesuatu yang bernyawa, Ossan…" jawab Naruto sendu. "Sekali kau membunuh yang bernyawa, itu sama saja artinya dengan kau menjadi seorang pembunuh…"

"Itu benar…" jawab Kokabiel kemudian. "Kurasa sudah cukup bukan basa-basinya?" tambahnya yang mana tangan Kokabiel kemudian bergerak merogoh saku miliknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol kaca kecil dari sana dan melemparkan botol kecil tersebut ke arah Naruto sambil berkata. "Minumlah ini dahulu baru kita bertarung kemudian Naruto…"

Naruto yang melihat botol kecil yang terlempar ke arahnya menangkap botol kecil tersebut dan kemudian bertanya. "Apa ini?"

"Sebuah Air mata Phoenix…" ujar enteng Kokabiel yang membuat para iblis terkesiap. "Aku mendaparkan dari penghianat yang berasal dari fraksi iblis dan itu harusnya tak membuat kaget mengingat penghianatan juga berasal dari ras iblis itu sendiri bukan?"

"Kenapa kau memberiku air mata ini, Ossan?" tanya lagi Naruto.

"Kau masih bertanya juga?" tukas Kokabiel dengan tertawa kecil. "Tubuhmu berteriak untuk itu bukan? Kekuatan yang barusan kau keluarkan pasti mempunyai efek samping dan itu bisa kulihat dengan jelas betapa otot-otot tubuhmu bergetar kesakitan yang kau tahan…" tambahnya dengan tersenyum. "Minumlah itu dan kita bertarung. Keluarkan semua yang kau punya untuk menghadapiku Naruto. Anggaplah aku adalah halangan pertama yang harus kau lalui untuk kembali membawa kemanusiaan berjaya."

Dan Naruto juga tak memungkiri hal tersebut. Otot-otot tubuhnya ini kini memang merasa begitu kesakitan akibat mode Limit Break yang dia keluarkan. Meski dia tampak menyembunyikannya, tampaknya itu tetap bisa terlihat di mata fallen angel di hadapannya ini yang memang sudah berpengalaman dalam perang. Membuka tutup botol kaca kecil tersebut, Naruto kemudian meminum cairan bening yang terdapat di dalamnya dalam sekali teguk dan dia langsung bisa merasakan efeknya dalam sekejap. Otot-otot tubuhnya yang berteriak kesakitan terelaksasi dan kehilangan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan. Kekuatannya miliknya juga kembali seperti semula dalam sekejap. Naruto yang merasakan hal ini kemudian memandang Kokabiel dengan tersenyum semvari berkata "Arigatou Ossan…," tukas Naruto "Sekarang ayo kita mulai bertarungnya…"

Kokabiel yang mendengar ucapan Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum dan kemudian terbang melayang ke langit. Menunggu Naruto untuk memulai pertarungan yang dia inginkan terjadi di langit malam dan Naruto mengerti akan hal tersebut dimana dia masuk kembali dalam mode [ ** _Limit Break: Lightdrive_** ] sekali lagi. Mengembangkan sayap miliknya yang hanya terdapat satu buah saja yang terbuat dari cahaya, Naruto kemudian melayang menjauh dari tanah, naik ke atas untuk berhadapan dengan sang pemimpin pasukan.

Kokabiel yang melihat Naruto naik ke atas hanya tersenyum. Mengeluarkan aura suci dalam jumlah begitu besar yang menyesakkan dada, sayap-sayap hitam miliknya yang berjumlah 10 buah kemudian mengembang dan mengeras berubah menjadi sayap besi.

Keheningan melanda di atas langit ketika dua orang tersebut berhadapan. Angin berhembus pelan sebelum kemudian keduanya melesat secara bersamaan dengan kecepatan gila yang menyaingi kecepatan seorang iblis dengan bidak Knight dan pengguna Excalibur Rapidly.

Dan kedua tinju mereka beradu menimbulkan gelombang sonic yang menyebabkan keduanya terpental kecil ke belakang sebelum kemudian beradu tinju demi tinjuan kembali.

Naruto hanya bisa menangkis dan menangkis setiap tinjuan yang Kokabiel layangkan. Dia kesulitan membalas karena dia kalah dalam pengalaman bertarung. Namun Naruto tak menyerah. Ketika sebuah pukulan Kokabiel datang untuk menghantam wajahnya, dia mengelak kesamping dan kemudian terbang ke belakang mengambil jarak. Salah satu dari sembilan bola cahaya yang berada di belakangnya kemudian berubah bentuk menjadi tombak cahaya sama seperti saat dia pertama kali merubahnya. Dan dengan gerakan tangan ke depan, Naruto melesatkan tombaknya untuk mengincar Kokabiel.

Namun Kokabiel yang telah melihat tombak Naruto yang melesat kepadanya tahu bahwa dia harus menghindar dari tombak tersebut jika tak ingin diledakkan. Dengan memutar sedikit tubuhnya, Kokabiel menghindari lesatan tombak tersebut yang melewati dirinya dengan hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

Kokabiel kemudian berniat membalas serangan tombak Naruto dengan membuat belasan tombak cahaya di sekelilingnya dan meluncurkannya pada pemuda yang menjadi lawannya ini yang kini terbang menghindari tombak-tombak yang datang padanya.

Tapi Kokabiel tak selesai hanya dengan belasan tombak cahaya yang dia luncurkan. Dia tak menahan dirinya karena dia ingin melihat apa pemuda di depannya ini benar-benar bisa melaluinya. Jadi, dia terbang ke atas, lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya dan berhenti disana. Tangan kanannya terangkat ke atas dan seolah menggenggam sesuatu.

Dan cahaya dari atas langit kembali menerangi malam. Menerangi kota ketika sebuah lingkaran sihir besar muncul di atas academy yang mengeluarkan ribuan tombak cahaya dari lingkaran tersebut. Mengingatkan kembali kenapa dia bisa menjadi salah satu pemimpin di Grigory karena kekuatannya.

Dan ribuan tombak itu turun bagai air hujan yang menetes ke bumi tanpa penghalang apapun. Memotong udara malam dan tertarik gravitasi untuk jatuh ke bawah dengan begitu cepat.

Naruto yang melihat itu menggertakkan giginya. Dia tahu ribuan tombak cahaya yang dikeluarkan Kokabiel bukanlah tombak cahaya biasa. Komposisi dari ribuan tombak cahaya itu begitu padat dan begitu kuat hingga dia ragu itu bisa ditahan sama seperti dirinya menahan hujan tombak cahaya dari pasukan Kokabiel. Tapi keraguan tak berguna lagi sekarang. Tekad miliknya harus kuat. Delapan bola cahaya yang tersisa di sekelilingnya bergerak ke depan. Bergabung menjadi satu dan Naruto mengkompres gabungan bola cahaya tersebut menjadi lebih kecil sebelum dia genggam kemudian dan mengarahkannya ke depan.

 _...And that night for those who saw it, they saw a giant white flower bloom with seven layers of protection in front of it…_

Dan..., hujan ribuan tombak cahaya dari Kokabiel mengenai sebuah bunga besar berwarna putih dengan tujuh lapis lapisan pelindung yang Naruto panggil untuk melindungi dirinya dan para iblis juga gadis gereja yang ada di bawah.

Tombak-tombak milik Kokabiel menghujani lapisan perlindungan pertama yang kemudian retak dan pecah, menghujani lapisan kedua, ketiga, keempat dan hujan tombak-tombak cahaya tersebut berhenti ketika tak mampu menembus perisai ke lima.

Nafas Naruto terengah-engah. Dia tak menyangka perbedaan kekuatan dirinya dan Kokabiel masih jauh. Tapi dia tak menyerah. Membuat sebuah tombak cahaya, Naruto melesat menuju atas menyerang Kokabiel yang telah bersiap dengan sebuah pedang cahaya di tanganya.

Naruto memberikan serangan tusukan ke arah kepala yang dihindari Kokabiel dengan memiringkan kepalanya lalu Kokabiel sendiri menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Naruto dari arah samping yang Naruto tangkis dengan gagang tombaknya dan mereka pun beradu serangan kembali.

Tombak melawan pedang…

Setiap serangan yang mereka lancarkan tampak seperti blur yang hanya terlihat saking cepatnya mereka beradu senjata. Namun sekali lagi, pengalaman lebih berbicara banyak. Saat Naruto menusukkan tombaknya mengincar perut Kokabiel, Kokabiel mengelak ke samping dan menebaskan pedangnya mengenai tombak Naruto dari bawah ke atas lalu memutar tubuhnya dan memberikan tendangan keras ke perut Naruto yang membuat Naruto merasakan sakit dan memuntahkan sedikit air liur sebelum kemudian meluncur dengan cepat ke belakang.

Naruto yang meluncur ke belakang dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya kembali dan menyeimbangkan kembali tubuhnya, namun dia tak melihat Kokabiel yang seharusnya berada di depannya. Berniat mengedarkan pandangan miliknya, dia harus mengurungkan hal tersebut takkala sebuah tinjuan keras mendarat di pipi kirinya yang di berikan pemimpin fallen angel tersebut yang memaksanya kembali terlempar.

Rasa dari tinjuan tersebut begitu menyakitkan sampai hampir mematahkan rahang yang dia punya, tapi dia menahannya dan memutar tubuhnya untuk kedua kali. Waktu pemakaian mode miliknya ini hampir habis jadi dia harus bergegas. Menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kembali, Naruto kini melihat Kokabiel melayang di depannya dengan senyuman di wajahnya dan berkata. "Kekuatanmu masih belum cukup, Naruto…" tukasnya dengan lembut "Jika begini terus maka kau akan kalah. Kau mulai melambat…"

"Aku tahu…" jawab Naruto singkat "Tapi aku tak bisa berhenti disini. Jika aku berhenti dan menyerah di sini maka kau pasti akan tetap membunuh dua heiress iblis tersebut dan perang akan dimulai. Aku tak bisa membiarkan hal tersebut karena milyaran nyawa manusia tak bersalah akan menjadi korbannya. Aku akan berjuang meski aku hancur nantinya…"

"Meski kau hancur ya?..." gumam pelan Kokabiel. Dia kemudian memandang ke arahku dengan pandangan sangat lembut sekali "Maka kenapa kita tak akhiri saja dengan satu serangan terkuat kita masing-masing, Naruto? Kau setuju bukan? Lagipula kelihatannya kekuatan milikmu hampir habis…"

"Ya, kau benar.., mode kekuatan ini hampir habis…," tukas Naruto. "Jadi aku setujui usulmu, Ossan! Kita akhiri ini dengan serangan terkuat kita!"

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, Naruto!" balas Kokabiel "Tunjukkan tekadmu padaku!" tambahnya dengan mengarahkan kedua tangannya atas dan partikel cahaya berkumpul disana sebelum kemudian tercipta satu tombak yang berwarna sangat putih akibat padatnya kompresi cahaya di sana dan Kokabiel kemudian memegang tombak tersebut. Ujung tombak tersebut mengeluarkan api putih yang memancarkan hawa panas luar biasa. Kokabiel kemudian terbang ke atas dan mengambil posisi bersiap melemparkan tombak miliknya. Tiga lingkaran sihir muncul di depannya yang mana lingkaran sihir paling depan paling besar.

Naruto tahu betul betapa berbahayanya kekuatan dari tombak cahaya yang Kokabiel untuk untuk serangan terakhirnya ini. Kekuatan dari **_Meteora_** tak akan cukup jika menghadapi serangan terkuat Kokabiel dan dia tak bisa memakai kekuatan waktunya ketika berada di mode ini.

Hal ini membuatnya bingung, namun kebingungan itu segera dia tepis. Membulatkan tekadnya, dia kini siap mengeluarkan serangan terkuat yang dia punya di mode ini.

Dan sayap Naruto kembali mengembang ke atas sebelum kemudian terpecah menjadi partikel cahaya berwarna emas yang mengitari dirinya. Naruto kemudian mengangkat tangannya ke atas seakan menggenggam sesuatu. Kemudian itu datang… Partikel partikel cahaya keemasan yang berasal dari sayap Naruto yang terpecah kemudian berkumpul di kedua tangan Naruto membentuk sebuah pedang. Lalu aura cahaya emas yang menyelimuti Naruto menguar hebat.

 _...And once again, the night became bright again but this time it was as bright as the rising sun…_

Hangat…

Cahaya yang dikeluarkan Naruto beraura hangat yang memberikan kedamaian bagi sekitarnya. Aura cahaya emas dari pedang cahaya miliknya kemudian keluar menembus ke atas langit menyibakkan awan-awan berwarna abu-abu di atas sana.

Dan kedua orang tersebut yang berada di atas melancarkan serangan mereka masing-masing.

" ** _Pierce the night!... STARFALL!"_** teriak Kokabiel melemparkan tombak miliknya melewati lingkaran sihir didepannya dan berubah menjadi laser besar yang mengarah dengan cepat ke arah Naruto. Naruto sendiri tak mau kalah dan meneriakkan serangan terkuat yang dia miliki di mode ini yang terinspirasi dari legenda King Arthur itu sendiri.

" ** _Banish all evil being…! Ex-Calibuurrrr…!"_** teriak Naruto dengan lantang sembari mengayunkan pedangnya ke bawah dan cahaya yang menembus awan ikut turun beriringan dengan turunnya pedang cahaya Naruto.

... _Dan dua serangan terkuat itu kemudian beradu, bertabrakan…_

Kedua serangan tersebut saling berusaha mendominasi satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya serangan Kokabiel mulai terdesak dan terselimuti serangan Naruto yang meluncur cepat ke arah Kokabiel itu sendiri yang hanya berdiam diri sembari tersenyum di sana. Kokabiel tak berniat menghindar sama sekali dan malah merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping seakan siap menerima serangan tersebut.

Kokabiel menutup matanya dan sebuah ingatan berputar di kepalanya.

…

 _"Ayah…" panggil Kokabiel kepada Kami-sama yang tengah duduk di tahtanya. "Kenapa engkau terus memperhatikan manusia yang ada di bumi itu? Bukankah mereka hanya membuat kerusakan saja?" tanya Kokabiel pada Kami-sama._

 _"Lihatlah bersama denganku dan kau akan tahu kenapa aku selalu memperhatikan mereka, anakku." ucap Kami-sama dengan lembut kepada Kokabiel._

 _Dan Kokabiel mulai melihat dan memperhatikan manusia bersama Kami-sama. Kokabiel melihat begitu banyak keburukan, begitu banyak kesedihan yang dialami manusia. Namun ada sebagian mereka tak pernah menyerah dan mulai maju menantang takdir. Kokabiel mulai memandang dari artian berbeda. Apakah ini yang menyebabkan Ayahnya begitu memperhatikan manusia? Mereka hanya ras yang rapuh, lemah dan tak berdaya._

 _Kemudian Kokabiel menyaksikan sesuatu yang mulai membuatnya tertarik. Seorang anak kecil yang tertindas yang berada di kerajaan korup mulai memberontak melawan nasib. Kokabiel terus melihat anak tersebut bagaimana caranya dia melawan nasib yang memimpikan sebuah tempat dimana semua dapat hidup dengan adil dan damai. Anak yang dilihatnya mulai berpetualang dan tumbuh serta bertemu banyak teman. Suka dan duka terus dialami anak tersebut namun hal itu menjadi pengalaman yang berharga bagi anak tersebut._

 _Kokabiel terus menyaksikan bersama Kami-sama yang juga ikut tertarik dengan apa yang dilihat Kokabiel._

 _Dan ketika anak tersebut telah berhasil mengapai apa yang dia impikan, Kokabiel bersorak riang. Sangat riang hingga membuat Kami-sama yang melihatnya begitu bahagia._

 _"Lihat Ayah!" ujar Kokabiel dalam nada riangnya. "Lihat, anak itu berhasil. Anak itu berhasil!" tambah Kokabiel._

 _"Benar dia telah berhasil mencapai apa yang dia impikan, nak." ujar Kami-sama dengan suara lembutnya._

 _"Apa ini yang selalu engkau rasakan Ayah ketika melihat mereka berhasil?" tanya Kokabiel._

 _"Apa yang kau rasakan setelah kau terus melihat manusia tersebut ketika dia berhasil, nak?" tanya balik Kami-sama tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Kokabiel._

 _"Bahagia, senang, aku serasa juga ikut merasakan segalanya ketika aku melihatnya terus, Ayah." balas Kokabiel._

 _"Maka itulah jawabanku atas pertanyaanmu tadi, nak." ujar Kami-sama. "Mereka memang benar hanya ras yang lemah, tak berdaya, rapuh dibandingkan para dewa dewi dan makhluk supernatural lainnya. Tapi ada hal yang membuat mereka begitu berbeda dengan para makhluk supernatural yaitu tekad mereka, Kokabiel."_

 _"Tekad?"_

 _"Ya, tekad mereka yang pantang menyerah walau mereka berada dalam keadaan yang terburuk sekalipun. Dan kau sudah melihatnya melalui kisah hidup anak yang terus kau amati juga telah berhasil mengapai mimpinya tersebut."_

 _"Mereka ras yang begitu menakjubkan, Ayah."_

 _"Maka terus lihatlah mereka, Kokabiel dan bila perlu bimbinglah mereka. Terus awasi mereka. Bimbinglah manusia yang kau anggap layak untuk kau bimbing agar mereka bisa mengapai apa yang mereka inginkan, yang mereka perjuangkan."_

 _"Tentu Ayah…" balas Kokabiel dengan riang. "Aku akan terus mengawasi mereka selama aku bernafas. Dan kau akan melihat bagaimana mereka akan bersinar nantinya sama seperti anak yang kita lihat tersebut."_

…

Kokabiel tersenyum senang ketika ingatan tersebut berakhir dan dia kemudian terselimuti cahaya akibat serangan Naruto. Namun di penghujung waktunya, dia masih sempat berkata.

"... ** _Kali ini mereka akan kembali berjaya, Ayah. Karena kini mereka akan dipimpin oleh seseorang yang benar-benar layak…"_**

Dan dengan itu sang pemimpin pasukan Grigory yang terkenal, sang Fallen angel yang pertama kali mengajari Astrology pada manusia tewas terselimuti serangan terkuat dari Naruto.

Mungkin ini hanya ilusi, atau sebuah trik, Naruto tak tahu, namun ketika serangannya mengenai Kokabiel, dia bisa melihat sayap hitam besi milik fallen angel tersebut berubah warna menjadi putih, seputih salju.

…

Dan ketika semua berakhir, Naruto masih melayang di atas sana. Memandang ke arah atas, dia kini bisa melihat satu bintang yang tampak malam ini. Bersinar terang di kegelapan. Dan sebelum mode Limit Break miliknya benar-benar berakhir, Naruto menguraikan tubuhnya menjadi partikel cahaya yang menghilang dari atas sana tertiup angin…

…

…

…

…

…

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Huah… chapter tersulit dalam imajinasi yang harus aku mainkan. Mungkin ini tak memuaskan para senpai~ dan aku minta maaf akan hal itu, aku sudah berusaha sekuat yang aku bisa untuk berimajinasi, hehehehe._**

 ** _Dan kini terjawab sudah kenapa Ravel berada di Kuoh yaitu dia menjadi salah satu penguasa Kuoh mewakili keluarganya. Pihak Gremory disini mengajak perundingan yang disetujui oleh pihak Sitri dan Phenex hingga terlahir kesepakatan baru bahwa pertunangan Rias dengan Riser dibatalkan dengan syarat Ravel menjadi salah satu pemilik kekuasaan di kota Kuoh. Dan oh ya, disini Ravel tak masuk ke dalam peerage kakaknya Riser, jadi dia akan punya evil piece set miliknya sendiri nanti._**

 ** _Dan buat yang bertanya pairingnya harem atau single dan siapa aja sih? Yah aku akan jawab itu akan muncul secara perlahan di chapter depan senpai~. Jadi jangan kuatir Naruto tak berpasangan._**

 ** _Dan kalau ada yang bertanya, weleh… masak lawan Kokabiel harus pake jurus Exu- cariibaa… yah aku jawab saja ya harus pakelah, soalnya di sini aku buat Kokabiel itu kuat, gak kayak di canon yang lawan si naga putih langsung keok, hehehehe_**

 ** _Dan ini akan jadi titik balik kehidupan Naruto. Dimana dia kini akan terlibat dalam masalah supernatural dan tenang saja, dia tetap akan netral senpai~, tak usah kuatir soal itu._**

 ** _Dan berikan review kalian ya senpai~. Juga sarannya. Dan tak lupa juga kalau ada typo laporkan saja dan kalau sempat nanti kuperbaiki. Terima kasih selalu atas dukungan kalian semua senpai~_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Keheningan melanda lapangan selepas Naruto pergi dari sana. Keheningan tersebut juga disertai wajah ekspresi terkejut yang menaungi wajah para iblis dan para gadis gereja yang barusan melihat pertarungan hebat terjadi di depan mata mereka._

 _Siapa yang bisa menyalahkan mereka untuk tak memasang ekspresi seperti itu? Apa yang mereka lihat barusan tak lebih sebuah pertarungan yang akan tercatat dalam sejarah itu sendiri._

 _Beberapa menit berlalu hingga keheningan yang melanda lapangan berganti dengan sorakan bahagia. Kebahagiaan mereka karena terlepas dari maut yang mengincar mereka bahkan Sona dan Koneko yang terkenal akan kedataran wajah mereka juga menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia._

 _Pertarungan itu… Pertarungan yang baru mereka lihat adalah pertarungan yang tak akan mungkin mereka semua lupakan. Pertarungan antara seorang manusia biasa yang berusia tak lebih muda dari mereka yang berhadapan pasukan yang paling ditakuti diantara tiga fraksi._

 _Dan dia bahkan hingga berhadapan dengan pemimpin pasukan tersebut, Kokabiel yang dikatakan melawan ribuan pasukan iblis pada saat Great War yang terdiri iblis kelas tinggi dan Ultimate lalu keluar sebagai pemenangnya seorang diri dan pemuda itu bahkan masih bisa menang._

 _Tanpa sacred gear, hanya bermodal kekuatan yang tak pernah mereka ketahui dan lihat sama sekali._

 _Bahkan Jeanne yang terus memandang ke arah hilangnya Naruto hanya bisa terdiam kembali._

 _Sahabat kecilnya…_

 _Sahabat kecilnya telah berubah menjadi sangat kuat melebihi dirinya… Dan dia akan mencari sahabatnya itu selepas ini apapun yang akan terjadi…_

…

…

 _..._

 _Tubuhku begitu merasakan sakit. Otot-otot tubuhku berteriak kesakitan akibat kupaksakan menggunakan mode Limit Break sampai titik teratas hingga memaksaku mengeluarkan serangan terkuat yang harusnya tak kukeluarkan._

 _Aku tiba di gelapnya ruangan tengah yang berada di apartemen milikku. Menghilangkan kekuatan milikku, aku mencoba berjalan ke arah kamar, tapi pandangan mata milikku mengabur dan tubuhku mulai mati rasa. Aku kemudian terjatuh akibat kakiku tak lagi kuat menopang beban tubuhku dan siap merasakan rasa sakit lagi._

 _Grep!_

 _Saat aku akan jatuh menimpa lantai apartemen, aku bisa merasakan sebuah tangan lembut memegang tubuhku, menahan diriku untuk terjatuh menghantam lantai. Pandanganku kupaksakan melihat ke atas dan aku bisa melihat kemudian wajah Rayna di sana yang terlihat cemas. Dia juga berteriak kurasa walau aku hanya mendengar teriakannya secara samar-samar saja._

" _Na**to!… Naru***!..."_

 _Ah dia terlihat panik disana. Yah aku maklum saja mengingat aku kembali dalam keadaan seperti ini. Hingga kemudian kegelapan mencoba menyelimuti pandanganku secara sempurna dan aku menutup mata menerimanya._

…

 ** _Written by Sora &Shiro_**

 ** _All the characters that come out in this story belong to respectable owners who make them. I just borrowed the characters they made to fill my desire to make a fanfiction story. And my fanfiction story is just for fun alone. So for the readers who read this story, if you do not like it, please flame like you guys always did on bad fanfiction_**

 ** _Kekuatan yang keluar disini sebagian terinspirasi dari One piece, Date a Live, dan masih banyak lagi._**

 ** _Alternate Reality: OOC Naruto, strong to godlike Naruto, Human Naruto,...,_**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _Summary: Re-write fic the Last Adventure. Uzumaki Naruto harus memulai semua dari awal dengan berbagai pertanyaan di dalam benaknya tentang siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Ingatan samar yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya adalah kunci jawaban yang selama ini dia cari. Roda takdir telah berputar untuknya dan Naruto akan membuktikan bagaiman derajat manusia lebih tinggi dibanding makhluk supernatural_**

…

…

Suara dari burung yang berkicau yang masuk ke gendang telingaku memaksaku membuka mata secara perlahan-lahan. Pemandangan pertama yang kulihat adalah atap plafon putih yang kutahu itu adalah plafon di kamar tidurku di apartemen.

Menyibakkan selimut yang terpakai olehku ke samping, aku mencoba duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku berada.

Aku masih terdiam sejenak disana, mengingat segala hal yang terjadi kemarin malam.

Pertarungan diriku dengan pasukan Fallen angel hingga bertarung satu lawan satu melawan sang pemimpin pasukan tersebut yang berencana membuat perang besar masih teringat jelas di ingatanku.

 _Clek…!_

Aku kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pegangan pintu yang terlihat dibuka. Dan pelahan pintu tersebut bergeser ke dalam menampakkan seorang gadis berambut hitam legam manis yang tengah membawa baskom berisi air masuk kedalam. Dia lalu melihat ke arahku yang kubalas dengan senyuman dimana baskom miliknya terjatuh dan dia sendiri langsung berlari ke arahku dengan air mata yang menetes di pipinya.

 _Brukk!_

 _Ow..!_

Aku hampir terjungkang ke belakang takkala gadis tersebut menabrakkan dirinya ke tubuhku dan kini memeluk tubuhku begitu erat. Wajah miliknya di usapkan di dadaku dan dia masih menangis disana. Aku kemudian mengangkat tanganku dan membalas pelukannya dengan lembut sembari mengelus rambut hitam halusnya dan berkata.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba memelukku seperti ini? Kau bahkan juga menangis…"

Gadis tersebut hanya sesenggukkan menahan tangisnya.

"Bagaimana aku tak menangis?" dia menjawab dengan masih sesenggukkan disana. "Kau pulang tiba-tiba terjatuh lalu kemudian pingsan tak sadarkan diri, kau tak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku padamu, Naruto…"

Ahh…, Jadi karena itu dia menangis?

"Maafkan aku ya…" ujarku pelan dengan lembut padanya dengan masih mengelus pelan rambutnya.

Dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku tapi dia hanya mengganggukkan kepala miliknyabyang berada di dadaku. Kami terdiam cukup lama dalam posisi berpelukan seperti ini hingga tangisnya benar-benar reda dan aku kemudian melepas pelukanku dengan pelan.

"Sudah sarapan?" tanyaku lagi padanya.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh terlihat manis untuk ukuran gadis seusianya. Aku kemudian tertawa kecil dan berdiri dari pinggiran tempat tidurku dengan menggandeng tangannya. "Aku akan buat sarapan ya," tukasku lembut padanya. "Dan kau bersihkan tumpahan air dari baskom yang kau bawa itu oke…" tambahku yang hanya dijawab anggukan kepala Rayna dan aku kemudian melepas genggaman tanganku dari tangannya dan berjalan keluar menuju ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan kecil sejenak.

Yah setidaknya aku tak harus memberitahu Rayna kenapa aku pulang dalam keadaan seperti itu, bisa-bisa dia tambah kuatir dan panik selepas aku bilang bahwa aku pulang dalam keadaan seperti itu setelah membantai pasukan Kokabiel lalu bertarung satu lawan satu melawan Kokabiel itu sendiri.

Setibanya di dapur kecilku, aku kemudian membuka lemari kulkas dan mendapati bahan makanan yang cukup banyak disana. Ahh… kupikir membuat sebuah Omelet sebagai sarapan pagi sudah lebih dari cukup.

…

 ** _Satu jam kemudian._**

Kini aku duduk dengan tenang menikmati sarapan yang kubuat tadi dengan Rayna yang juga terlihat menikmati sarapan miliknya tersebut. Sebuah pagi yang tenang yang kurasa kami lalui dengan lancar hari ini.

"Naruto…" panggil gadis di depanku ini. Aku memandang ke arahnya dan menghentikan suapan omelet yang akan masuk ke dalam mulutku dan berkata. "Apa Rayna?..."

"Bagaimana kau bisa pulang lalu pingsan seperti itu?" tanya Rayna padaku dengan wajah penuh selidik. Aku kemudian menghela nafas pelan dan meletakkan sendokku lalu mengambil air minum yang berada di sampingku. Meminumnya secara perlahan lalu meletakkan gelasnya kembali di meja kecil tempat kami berdua biasa sarapan semenjak dia tinggal serumah denganku, aku kemudian menjawab. "Hanya terlalu lelah dalam latihan…" jawabku tenang "Aku memaksakan tubuhku hingga ke batasnya. Jadi ya seperti itulah hasilnya…"

"Sungguh?"

"Apa aku terlihat berbohong padamu, Hmmm?" tanyaku kemudian yang kususul dengan sebuah tawa kecil. "Kau tak pergi ke academy?" tanyaku kemudian padanya sambil melirik ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding. Hari ini hari selasa dan jam disana menunjukkan jam 8 kurang seperempat.

"Aku mau bolos hari ini untuk menemanimu. Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa. Aku bahkan kemarin sampai meng-cast sihir cahaya untuk penyembuhan padamu."

Jadi itukah alasannya aku terbangun tanpa rasa sakit lagi di pagi ini? Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih pada Rayna.

"Hey, aku sudah tak kenapa-kenapa oke. Aku sudah sehat lagi dan terima kasih ya sudah mau menyembuhkanku saat pingsan." tukasku padanya. Rayna sendiri hanya tersenyum saja mendengar ucapanku. Aku kembali meneruskan sarapanku yang tertunda sejenak tersebut hingga kemudian terdengar suara bel yang terpasang di apartemen yang kutempati.

 _Ding Dong!_

Aku dan Rayna menghentikan sarapan kamu kembali dan saling berpandangan. Siapa yang datang kemari sepagi ini? Aku kemudian bangkit dari duduk bersilaku ketika sarapan lalu berkata. "Biar aku saja yang buka, Rayna… Lanjutkan saja sarapanmu." tukasku padanya lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu sebelum kemudian membuka kunci pintu apartemen dan menarik pintunya ke dalam untuk membukanya.

Dan yang kudapati di mataku kala itu adalah aku melihat Lily seorang diri di depan mataku. Dia masih juga mengenakan jubah coklat yang menutupi pakaian yang dia kenakan.

"H-halo… N-naruto…"

Dia menyapaku dengan suara gugup. Aku hanya memandangnya sejenak dan kemudian memandang lekat ke arah wajahnya yang tampak lelah. Aku menghela nafas pelan sebelum kemudian membuka lebar pintu masuk apartemen dan menyuruhnya masuk.

"Masuklah Lily…" tukasku padanya. Dia menurut dengan mengganggukkan kepalanya dan masuk ke dalam diikuti olehku. Aku kemudian berjalan di depannya.

"Siapa Naruto?" tanya Rayna dari arah dapur yang kuyakin dia tengah mencuci piring bekasnya sarapan.

"Teman masa kecilku…" tukasku ringan yang langsung disambut dengan suara langkah lari dari arah dapur kecil ke arahku dan aku bisa melihat Rayna tengah memasang ekspresi waspada akan kedatangan Lily kemari.

Aku yang melihat hal tersebut kemudian berkata lagi. "Tenanglah dan tak perlu waspada seperti itu, Rayna…" tukasku kembali. "Aku yakin Lily kemari ingin bicara sesuatu dan tak berniat buruk bukan?"

Aku kemudian memandang kembali ke arah Lily yang berujar. "Betul apa yang dikatakan, Naruto…" ujarnya dengan suara pelan yang masih bisa kudengar beserta dengan Rayna. "Aku kemari hanya ingin bicara dan menemui Naruto. Tak lebih dan tak kurang."

Rayna masih memandang Lily dengan tatapan tajamnya. Dia kemudian berkata sesuatu yang kemudian langsung kusela.

"Tapi…-"

"Duduklah dahulu disana, Lily…," tukasku menyela perkataan Rayna dengan menunjuk tempat sarapan pagi ku yang masih terletak di atas meja kecil. Lily kulihat menurut dan aku kemudian berjalan mengambil sarapan pagiku yang masih ada di atas meja dan membawanya ke dapur. Tapi sebelum masuk ke dapur aku kemudian berujar. "Dan Rayna, duduklah juga. Kita akan mendengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Lily, jadi jangan bertengkar dahulu. Aku akan membuat minuman untuk kita semua" ucapku dan aku kemudian masuk ke dapur.

…

…

Suasana terasa sangat cangung saat ini.

Aku duduk berhadapan dengan Lily yang kini menatapku tak berhenti dengan Rayna yang duduk di sampingku tengah menatap Lily dengan pandangan tajam. Dan yah… dengan kedatangan Lily kemari membuatku harus menceritakan tentang kejadian semalam dimana aku bertarung dengan Kokabiel juga pasukannya akibat Lily tadi menyinggungnya yang mengakibatkan aku diomeli habis-habisan oleh Rayna. Meneguk ludah sebentar, aku kemudian berujar. "Jadi…, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Lily?" tanyaku memulai sebuah pembicaraan.

"Jeanne…" tukasnya membuka suara yang sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaanku. "Namaku sekarang adalah Jeanne, Naruto. Jeanne D'Arc lebih lengkapnya."

Aku yang mendengar namanya berganti mengenyitkan dahiku sejenak. "Kau mengubah namamu juga menambahkan marga yang sama dengan perempuan suci yang dibakar karena dianggap heretic, si **_Joan D'Arc_** dari Prancis?" tanyaku padanya.

"Itu karena aku merupakan renkarnasi darinya, Naruto…" tukas Lily padaku lagi.

Mendengar kata renkarnasi dari Lily membuatku merasa sedikit aneh. Jadi teman kecilku ini juga renkarnasi sama sepertiku? Bedanya saja aku tahu bahwa aku bukanlah renkarnasi dari dunia ini.

"Lalu aku mulai sekarang harus memanggilmu, Jeanne begitu?"

Dan dia kembali mengganggukkan kepalanya. Aku kemudian tersenyum kecil ketika dia menganggukkan kepala miliknya dimana dia terlihat cukup manis. "Kau berubah banyak setelah kau pergi ya?" tukasku dengan lembut kini. "Kau bahkan memjadi seorang exorcist sekarang"

"Itu karena mama adalah seorang anggota gereja dan aku punya sacred gear pula yang terdapat di tubuhku Naruto…"

"Ah, yang mengadopsimu adalah anggota gereja ya?" tukasku pelan. "Kenapa kau tak pernah mengirim surat padaku? Apa kau lupa pada janjimu?" tanyaku padanya.

Pertanyaanku tadi rupanya membuat Lily atau yang sekarang namanya Jeanne mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Rayna sendiri hanya terdiam di belakangku karena tadi aku melarangnya bicara.

"M-maaf…, m-maaf Naruto…"

Dia menangis dan itu membuatku sedikit tak suka. Aku benci jika harus melihat perempuan yang kukenal menangis seperti itu.

Menghela nafas pelan, aku kemudian berkata kembali. "Aku tak marah, Jeanne…" tukasku pelan yang membuat dia memandang ke arahku. "Mungkin hanya kesal karena kau tak lagi mengingatku, tapi mau seperti apapun aku kesal itu tak bisa menjadi kemarahan apalagi jika kemarahan itu tertuju pada sahabat kecil yang menemaniku dahulu." tukasku dengan lembut.

Jeanne masih menangis sesenggukkan dan aku menunggu hingga tangisannya reda dahulu. Aku bahkan sempat berdiri dan mengambil kotak tisu yang kuulurkan padanya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, dia berhenti menangis. Aku kemudian menyodorkan gelas yang berisi minuman coklat hangat yang kubuat untuknya dan dia menerimanya lalu meminumnya sedikit.

"Jadi…" tukas Jeanne kepadaku kemudian dengan suara pelan "Kita masih sahabat?"

"Aku hanya tertawa kecil sebelum kemudian berujar. "Tentu, Jeanne, sekali sahabat tetap sahabat bukan?" tukasku yang membuat senyuman merekah di wajah cantiknya. "Darimana kau dapat alamat tempat tinggalku? Setahuku aku meminta ibu panti untuk tak memberitahukan padamu. Dan dimana kedua temanmu?"

"Aku mendapatkannya setelah memohon-mohon pada ibu panti, Naruto…" tukas Jeanne kemudian. "Dan kedua temanku masih berada di tempat penginapan mengingat betapa mental mereka tengah hancur begitu mengetahui bahwa Tuhan telah…-"

"Tuhan masih ada…," sela Rayna yang tiba-tiba berbicara. "Jangan terlalu mudah kehilangan kepercayaan seperti itu apalagi kau itu seorang exorcist dan pengikut Tuhan yang taat." tukasnya lagi yang mana aku langsung memandang ke arahnya.

Oy oy… Bukankah itu kalimat yang dirubah sedikit oleh Rayna?

"Tapi…, Kokabiel berkata seperti itu…," jawab Jeanne kemudian. "Walau aku memungkirinya tapi faktanya seperti itu dan gereja menutupinya!"

Aku yang mendengar balasan Jeanne pada Rayna kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku kembali ke arah Jeanne lalu berkata. "Apa yang membuatmu berdoa pada Tuhan dan percaya padanya pertama kali?" ujarku dengan memandang tepat ke arah mata Jeanne yang terlihat rapuh.

Ketika aku menyadari mata rapuh yang dimiliki sahabat kecilku ini, aku tahu aku tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja sekarang… Dia dapat berakhir dengan mengambil sebuah jalan yang salah dan pasti nanti ada seseorang yang akan mencoba memanipulasi mereka…

"K-karena… karena itu adalah hal yang benar…" gumam kecil Jeanne

"Itu benar…" tukasku lembut. "Tapi tak sepenuhnya benar. Kau tahu alasannya kenapa gereja menutupinya adalah karena bayangkan kekacauan yang timbul nantinya bila kabar itu terungkap Jeanne. Milyaran penganut ajaran Tuhan akan berubah dan juga itu berbahaya bagi fraksi Injil itu sendiri"

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Jeanne dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau tak pernah berpikir bagaimana fraksi Injil masih bisa berdiri sampai sekarang meski didalamnya terdapat perang dingin antar 3 fraksi bukan? Apa kau berpikir hanya ada satu keyakinan saja di dunia ini, Jeanne? Apa kau pikir fraksi Injil tak punya musuh di luar mitologi lain? Tentu saja tidak Jeanne. Ada banyak mitologi lain dan keyakinan lainnyandi dunia ini. Ada juga banyak dewa ataupun dewi yang juga disembah layaknya Tuhan dalam mitologi mereka seperti mitologi Yunani dengan Zeus atau Vahalla dengan Odin. Tapi jika ada banyak mitologi lain? Kenapa mereka tak menyerang fraksi Injil?"

"Itu karena Tuhan Injil sangat kuat. Sangat kuat hingga membuat mitologi lain menjauh dan tak menyerang fraksi injil, Jeanne. Karena Tuhan tahu bahwa jika para mitologi lain menyerang, maka milyaran manusia akan menjadi korban dan Tuhan tak akan suka dengan hal tersebut. Apalagi Tuhan begitu protektif terhadap ras kita, manusia."

"Dan jika kabar tersebut menyebar, bukankah mitologi lain akan menyerang fraksi Injil, Jeanne? Dan bahkan membuat kerusakan dan kehancuran bagi umat manusia yang merupakan warisan yang Tuhan begitu lindungi akibat ketidak senangan mereka. Ditambah apa semudah itu kau percaya bahwa Tuhan tiada padahal aku percaya jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, Tuhan masih selalu ada dan selalu mengawasi kita karena jika Tuhan tiada, maka alam semesta ini akan lenyap kau tahu. Bukankah sebagai seseorang yang taat kau tahu bahwa Tuhan adalah awal dan akhir…"

Dan tertegun. Itulah hal yang kudapati dari ekpresi Jeanne yang kini tertegun begitu mendengar ucapanku.

"Dan setelah mendengar ucapanku ini apakah kepercayaan mu pada Tuhan hilang seperti itu, Jeanne?" tanyaku padanya.

"Tidak!" tukas Jeanne menjawab pertanyaanku dengan tegas. Terlihat pancaran matanya kembali memancarkan api.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutkan?"

"Aku...aku akan melindungi apa yang Tuhan tinggalkan Naruto. Aku akan melindungi umat manusia dan melihat mereka kembali berjaya. Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka hanya dijadikan budak dan alat!"

"Kalau begitu, apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyaku lagi. "Dan sebelumnya aku akan mengatakan ini, aku tak akan bicara apapun tentang kekuatanku"

"Tapi… Aku bukan musuhmu, Naruto…"

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum saja. "Kau bukan musuhku, tapi kau masih anggota exorcist yang berada di bawah gereja, Jeanne. Dan kau tahu bukan ketika nantinya kau melaporkanku pada gereja maka dipastikan mereka akan berusaha merekrut diriku? Mereka akan berusaha merekrutku apapun yang terjadi selepas mendengar laporanmu, bahkan aku yakin para iblis dan fallen angel yang nantinya mendengar tentangku yang mengalahkan Kokabiel dan pasukannya akan berusaha merekrutku pula apapun yang terjadi nantinya meski harus sampau memaksaku. Jadi aku tak akan membeberkan kekuatanku. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji dalam diriku bahwa aku tak akan masuk ke dalam fraksi manapun melainkan berjalan di jalan kemanusiaan untuk mencoba memimpin mereka seperti yang Kokabiel inginkan dariku..."

Jeanne hanya terdiam saja. Aku tahu dia pasti tak akan bisa membalas apa yang aku katakan.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Naruto?" tanya Jeanne padaku selepas kami terdiam cukup lama.

"Hanya diam dan menunggu dahulu sebelum bertindak. Aku akan melihat hasil dari diriku yang mengalahkan Kokabiel sebelum kemudian memutuskan yang terjadi selanjutnya." tukasku. "Dan mungkin aku akan mulai berkelilingi dunia untuk memulai apa yang harusnya aku lakukan sesuai keinginan Kokabiel."

"..."

"..."

Keheningan kembali melanda ruangan ini. Aku kemudian memandang ke arah lain dan aku kemudian mendengar Jeanne kemudian berujar.

"Kalau begitu… bolehkah aku ikut denganmu?" gumam Jeanne pelan

"Huh?!" aku terkaget mendengar gumaman Jeanne. Memandangnya lagi, aku kemudian berkata "Apa maksudmu ikut denganku?"

"Aku ingin ikut denganmu apabila kau mengelilingi dunia nantinya, Naruto…"

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Rayna yang kini terlihat akan bicara. "Bagaimana kau bisa ikut dengan Naruto? Kau bahkan seorang exorcist! Bila kau nanti ikut Naruto, kau bisa dicap exorcist pelarian dan kau akan diburu!"

"Aku tahu resiko itu, tapi aku ingin melakukannya, Naruto…," tukas Jeanne yang kini terlihat memohon padaku. "Aku ingin ikut denganmu nantinya untuk melakukan perjalananmu yang ingin membuat manusia berjaya kembali. Kumohon Naruto…"

Aky memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Dia bergidik oleh tatapan tajamku. "Kau yakin? Jalan yang kulalui ini nantinya akan begitu keras dan penuh dengan darah, akan ada banyak kematian yang terlihat di depannya. Kau tahu itu dan kau masih ingin ikut?"

"Ya!" ucapnya lantang dengan memandang ke arah mataku. Determinasi dan tekad kuat terlihat terpancar dari matanya. Aku kemudian melembutkan pandangan mataku dan berkata. "Kabarilah mama mu yang berada di gereja terlebih dahulu. Dan setelah itu kau bisa ikut denganku juga Rayna nantinya." tukasku padanya yanh disambut senyuman lebar bahagia miliknya dan dia lalu berdiri dan langsung memelukku.

"Arigatou, Naruto...Arigatou…" tukasnya berulang kali dengan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Oy… lepas kan aku…" ujarku yang tak digubris olehnya. Jeanne malah sekarang mengusapkan pipinya ke pipiku sama seperti kebiasaannya waktu kecil. Aku kemudian melihat ke arah Rayna untuk meminta pertolongan namun yang kudapan justru aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya menandakan sesuatu yang buruk. Dia kemudian memandangku dengan senyuman mengerikan.

"Naruto…" ujar Raynare padaku dengan sangat manis namun berbanding terbalik dengan realita yang terlihat di mataku.

Oi! Aku tahu tatapan itu!

Astaga aku tahu betul bahwa Rayna itu kini cemburu. Aku tak menampik hal tersebut karena aku tak bebal seperti kehidupanku saat masih jadi ninja sebelum renkarnasi… Tapi aku hanya bisa berpikir,...

…

…

Kenapa harus aku?

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Aku menganti nama penaku senpai~ dan aku secara resmi menghapus fic Last Adventure yang pertama dan fokus ke fic ini._**

 ** _Kemarin juga aku publish fic baru tapi itu hanya sebagai sampingan dan sarana refreshing saja kala pikiranku penat._**

 ** _Mungkin ada yang tak puas dengan chapter ini karena hanya menceritakan scene Naruto dan Jeanne, tapi biarlah. Toh aku nulis fic juga just for fun. I don't really care about flame._**

 ** _Beberapa hari ini aku disibukkan dengan banyak tugas jadi maafkan aku senpai~ jika chapter yang keluar ini lebih sedikit. Kesibukan membatasi diriku saat ini, tapi aku tetap berusaha update cerita fic ini karena yah itu tanggunganku mengingat kalau senpai~ kena cerita yang hiatus juga gak enak kan? Jadi kuusahakan update seminimal dengan 3k word yang ada dulu. Nanti baru kalau gak sibuk akan kupanjangkan chapternya._**

 ** _Jangan lupa tinggalkan review dan saran. Dan buat yang gak suka fic ini silahkan flame saja sepuas-puasnya oke. Aku gak peduli kok. :v_**

 ** _Jadi hanya itu saja senpai~ kata-kata ku. Sampai jumpa chapter depan. Jaa nee…._**


	10. Chapter 10

Di sebuah bangunan tertinggi yang berada di pusat Grigory, terlihat dua orang figur yang berada di sana. Satu terlihat berumur dua puluhan yang akan menginjak umur kepala tiga dan seorang lagi tampak berumur masih remaja yang terlihat seumuran atau lebih tua sedikit daripada Naruto.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka Kokabiel akan berbuat seperti itu." tukas figur yang berumur dua puluhan tersebut dengan nada trenyuh dan sedih disana. "Diantara kami para malaikat yan jatuh sekalipun, dia masih begitu memperhatikan ras manusia yang ditinggalkan Ayah bahkan sampai berniat membuat perang sebesar itu hanya untuk membuat manusia berjaya?"

"Yah itu karena rasa cintanya yang terlalu besar bukan pada ras lemah itu… Dan aku mengakuinya bahwa dia mati adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali tak terduga. Padahal dia termasuk kuat." balas remaja tersebut dengan nada yang terdengar hormat. "Dia terlebih adalah salah satu dari para pemimpin di Grigory yang bahkan bisa memaksaku menggunakan **_Juggernaut Drive_** dan bahkan mungkin saja tetap keluar sebagai pemenangnya."

"Dan hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan tentangnya Vali?"

"Kau berharap apa memangnya? Apa aku harus menangis juga dengan kematiannya? Dia mati secara terhormat mempertahankan apa yang dia percayai hingga akhir dan aku menghormati itu. Hell…, aku bahkan menghormatinya lebih dari pada para pemimpin lain yang malas-malasan sepertimu, Azazel…" tukas Vali pada Azazel yang membuat Azazel hanya terdiam dan memandang ke depan.

"Tapi tetap saja...Dia mati di tangan seorang manusia. Hal itu benar-benar merupakan kejutan untukku." tukas Azazel dengan masih memandang ke depan.

Ya…

Azazel sangat terkejut akan hal itu ketika dia diberitahu Maou berambut merah yang memberitahunya bahwa Kokabiel dan pasukannya tewas di tangan seorang manusia. Hell! bahkan lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda yang bahkan tak sampai berumur 20 tahun dan juga dia tak menggunakan sacred gear atau apapun melainkan kekuatan misterius yang seperti kekuatan cahaya.

Sulit untuk mempercayai hal tersebut pada awalnya bagi Azazel. Kokabiel adalah salah satu petarung teratas di antara Cadre yang memimpin Grigory. Dan tak seperti para pemimpin Grigory yang lain yang tenggelam dalam penyesalan ataupun berkutat dengan kemalasan, Kokabiel justru tidaklah menurun kualitas bertarungnya.

Kokabiel sendirian jika tetap hidup, dia bisa membantai pasukan satu batalion iblis yang terdiri dari para kelas Ultimate dan keluar sebagai pemenang. Bahkan Azazel tak akan meragukan jika Kokabiel dapat bertarung satu lawan satu secara seimbang melawan salah satu Youndai Maou.

Tapi seorang bocah yang masih berumur kisaran belasan tahun membunuhnya? Heck…! Mau bagaimanapun dilihat ini adalah sesuatu yang sulit dipercayai. Dan Azazel berpikir bahwa yang membunuh Kokabiel berhak masuk ke dalam rekor di dunia supernatural sebagai pembunuh sang Malaikat Jatuh yang sangat ditakuti di antara tiga fraksi selain dua iblis Mutasi yang jadi Maou sekarang.

"Pemuda ini sangat menarik, Azazel…" tukas Vali dengan nada senang yang tergambar di sana. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah foto dan informasi tentang Naruto. "Dia tak punya sacred gear dan sepanjang ini yang kita ketahui dia hanyalah seorang orphan yang dibesarkan di panti asuhan. Heh…., mungkin aku nanti bisa sedikit sparring dengannya…"

"Vali…, jangan bertindak bodoh…" tukas Azazel membalas kata-kata dari Vali dengan memandangnya tajam. "Kita nanti menemuinya hanya untuk bicara…"

"...Dan juga mungkin kita bisa mencoba merekrutnya nanti. Meski aku ragu dia akan menerima tawaran kita, tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba bukan? Jika dia menerima perekrutan kita, kau bisa sparring denganya tiap hari."

"Oh...jika dia tak mau, kita tinggal paksa saja. Apa sulitnya?" balas Vali santai

Azazel yang memandang Vali kemudian mengarahkan pandangan lagi kedepan. Melihat pemandangan wilayah Grigory yang dia pimpin dengan wajah datar. "Kita tak akan bisa memaksanya. Entah mengapa aku merasa jika kita memaksanya, maka kitalah yang justru akan sangat dirugikan." tukas Azazel yang terdiam kemudian. "Arah angin perubahan mulai kembali berhembus, Vali. Entah kemana arah angin tersebut berhembus, aku tak tahu, menuju kebaikan ataukah kehancuran, aku sama sekali tak tahu dan kurasa bocah yang mengalahkan Kokabiel itulah yang akan menjadi pusat dari hembusan angin itu."

"Heh…, jadi kau berpikir bocah yang mengalahkan Kokabiel itu ditakdirkan untuk sesuatu yang besar?" tanya Vali kemudian. "Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"

"Hanya insting dari ribuan tahun hidup dalam pengalaman yang membuatku berkata seperti itu" tukas Azazel yang kemudian berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri tadi dan berkata kembali

"Ayo pergi… Kita akan menemuinya…"

…

 ** _Written by Sora &Shiro_**

 ** _All the characters that come out in this story belong to respectable owners who make them. I just borrowed the characters they made to fill my desire to make a fanfiction story. And my fanfiction story is just for fun alone. So for the readers who read this story, if you do not like it, please flame like you guys always did on bad fanfiction_**

 ** _Kekuatan yang keluar disini sebagian terinspirasi dari One piece, Date a Live, dan masih banyak lagi._**

 ** _Alternate Reality: OOC Naruto, strong to godlike Naruto, Human Naruto,...,_**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _Summary: Re-write fic the Last Adventure. Uzumaki Naruto harus memulai semua dari awal dengan berbagai pertanyaan di dalam benaknya tentang siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Ingatan samar yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya adalah kunci jawaban yang selama ini dia cari. Roda takdir telah berputar untuknya dan Naruto akan membuktikan bagaimana derajat manusia lebih tinggi dibanding makhluk supernatural_**

…

…

"So…, Aku dipanggil kemari lagi untuk apa?" tukasku pada iblis berambut merah yang memiliki paras layaknya versi laki-laki daripada Rias Gremory. Dia tampak berumur antara kisaran kepala dua akhir yang akan menginjak kepala tiga dan instingku sangat meneriakkan betapa pria berambut merah yang ada dihadapanku ini sangatlah berbahaya dan aku harus menjauh darinya.

Dibelakang pria berambut merah yang duduk di sofa di depanku dengan santai ini, aku kembali melihat maid yang kulihat saat adegan drama antara Rias dan tunangannya berlangsung. Belum lagi para iblis lain yang juga ada di ruangan klub ORC ini tampak membuatku seperti terjepit diantara para ras iblis karena hanya aku yang manusia disini.

"Oh…, bukan apa-apa, Uzumaki-san…" tukas pria berambut merah mulai berbicara. "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan rasa terima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkan adikku dan semua iblis yang berhadapan dengan Kokabiel kemarin. Oh ya dan perkenalkan, namaku adalah Sirzech. Sirzech Gremory lebih tepatnya."

"Adik? Maksudmu adik itu, Gremory-san kan?" tanyaku padanya yang membuat dia tersenyum dan mengganggukkan kepalanya. Aku yang melihat anggukan kepalanya kemudian berkata kembali. "Jadi anda adalah Maou? Karena yang kutahu kakak dari Gremory-san adalah seorang Maou."

"Kau benar, Uzumaki-san. Aku adalah Maou. Lebih tepatnya Maou Lucifer"

"Souka…" jawabku dengan kini memandang ke arah "Jadi apa hanya ucapan terima kasih saja yang ingin kau katakan, Maou Lucifer?"

"Sebenarnya mungkin bukan hanya itu." ucap Sirzech padaku dengan senyumannya yang tak hilang. "Katakan padaku Uzumaki-san… Apa kau seorang penyihir?"

Pertanyaan dari Sirzech membuatku menaikkan alis. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu hal itu?" tanyaku penasaran padanya.

"Oh tentu saja, jika kau itu seorang penyihir, maka itu akan memudahkan bagiku untuk menawarkan sesuatu untukmu sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena kau telah menyelamatkan Rias, Sona dan para iblis lainnya bukan?"

"Aku tak berniat menyelamatkan mereka." tukasku dengan nada netral yang membuat senyum diwajahnya menurun menjadi sebuah garis lurus datar di wajahnya. "Aku tak berniat menyelamatkan para iblis atau para utusan gereja. Aku datang kesana hanya untuk mencegah Kokabiel membuat perang yang mengancam para manusia. Tak lebih dan tak kurang dari itu. Dan bukan. Aku bukanlah penyihir."

Aku menjawab dengan jujur apa motifku menghentikan Kokabiel. Itu semata-mata untuk para manusia. Bukan untuk para iblis atau gadis gereja yang ada disana. Mungkin aku kala itu berpikir juga untuk menyelamatkan Jeanne karena dia sahabat kecilku. Tapi selain itu, aku sama sekali tak peduli dengan para iblis atau gadis gereja.

"Tapi tetap saja seandainya kau tak ada disana, maka adikku dan yang lainnya akan tewas. Sekalipun alasanmu berkata bahwa kau ingin menyelamatkan manusia, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kau juga menyelamatkan adikku bukan?" ujarnya kini tanpa senyuman yang membuatku hanya memandangnya heran atas analogi ucapannya barusan. "Dan kau berkata bahwa kau bukan penyihir. Lalu darimana kekuatanmu berasal Uzumaki-san? Karena dari yang dikatakan adikku, kau sama sekali tak punya sacred gear..."

"Kekuatanku sebaiknya hanya aku bukan yang berhak mengetahuinya, Sirzech-san..." balasku santai yang membuatnya menaikkan satu alisnya. "After all… jika kalian tak tahu apapun tentangku, bukankah itu bisa jadi kartu As milikku? Kurasa jika kau jadi aku, kau akan tahu bukan maksudku? Lagipula kau punya lebih banyak pengalaman harusnya mengingat kau sudah hidup ratusan tahun."

Sirzech hanya mendecih pelan sebelum kemudian tertawa kecil. "Astaga kurasa kau benar, Uzumaki-san…" tukasnya dengan senyum kembali di wajahnya. "Aku tahu benar maksud perkataanmu. Kau tak akan memberitahu apapun tentangmu meski kau dipaksa sekalipun bukan?"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku menanggapi ucapannya.

"Baiklah kembali ke topik awal. Aku langsung akan menuju bahasan saja." ujarnya dengan nada serius yang terdengar di sana. "Aku menawarkan kontrak di antara para Maou kepadamu, Uzumaki-san"

Dan selepas aku mendengar Sirzech mengatakan ucapannya. Akan bisa mendengar nada terkejut yang kutangkap dari para iblis muda yang berada di belakang.

Hal ini tentu saja membuatku bingung. "Kontrak? Kau tak mengatakan kontrak antara manusia dan iblis dimana yang melakukan kontrak harus membayar sesuatu kepada yang memberikan kontrak tersebut seperti yang kalian lakukan? Dan mengingat aku mendengar bahwa kalian tak lagi meminta bayaran jiwa, maka apa yang kalian minta dariku untuk kubayar?"

"Aku tak meminta apapun." balasnya kemudian. "Yang kuminta hanyalah kerjasama diantara diantara kita nantinya jika kau setuju. Lagipula kita nanti bisa bertukar pengetahuan. Juga untukmu ketahui, Uzumaki-san…" tukas Sirzech menjeda sejenak ucapannya dan menatap langsung ke arah mataku yang memandang ke arahnya. "Kami para Maou tak sembarangan memberikan kontrak kepada siapapun. Karena jika kami memberikan sebuah kontrak maka nantinya sang penerima kontrak tersebut akan dipandang sederajat dengan kami, para Maou…"

Dan otakku kemudian bekerja cepat menyimpulkan perkataannya dan kemudian aku tersenyum kecil di wajahku. "Wow… Kau menawarkan sesuatu yan sangat menarik, Sirzech-san." tukasku kemudian. "Kupikir kau akan menawarkan sesuatu seperti kekayaan ataupun pernikahan dengan salah satu dari klan pillar kalian."

Mendengar ucapanku membuat Sirzech tertawa kecil lagi. "Yah...awalnya para ketua menyarankan hal tersebut." jawabnya dengan nada santai. "Mereka bahkan menyarankan agar aku mengajukan pernikahan dengan adikku, Sona atau bahkan Ravel disini untukmu."

Aku yang mendengar ucapannya kemudian juga ikut tertawa kecil. Aku bahkan bisa melihat wajah Rias, Sona dan Ravel sedikit memerah disana.

"Tapi mengingat kau tak akan bisa dibujuk hanya dengan tawaran seperti itu apalagi kau mengatakan bahwa akan terus menjadi manusia. Jadi kupikir aku bisa menaikkan tawaran kami nantinya jika kami menawarkan ini padamu." ujar Sirzech lagi padaku.

"Tidakkah itu terlalu banyak?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Kurasa tidak mengingat bagaimana kau bisa membunuh salah satu dari Cadre pemimpin Grigory yang sangat berbahaya." balasnya lagi. "Kokabiel bisa kubilang yang paling berbahaya dibanding yang lainnya Uzumaki-san. Kau tahu alasannya kenapa?"

Aku yang mendengar ucapan Sirzech kemudian tertarik. "Kenapa?"

"Karena di antara pemimpin yang lain. Kokabiel tidaklah berkarat." tukas Sirzech pelan. "Diantara pemimpin Grigory lainnya, dialah yang paling tak menurun kualitas bertarungnya. Ditambah dengan pikiran liciknya dan kemampuan strategi dalam bertarung yang begitu mengagumkan darinya, dia mungkin adalah salah satu Cadre selain Gubernur malaikat jatuh saat ini, Azazel, yang bisa bertarung seimbang dengan kami para Youndai Maou dan mungkin saja keluar sebagai pemenangnya."

Dan informasi ini membuatku kaget. Aku tahu Kokabiel sangat kuat. Sial ! Bahkan di malam kemarin saat aku bertarung dengannya, aku tahu betul betapa dia sangat menahan dirinya.

Perbedaan kekuatanku dengan Kokabiel masihlah sangat jauh dalam hal kekuatan pengendalian cahaya. Aku tahu betul akan hal itu. Aku tahu serangan terakhir miliknya itu juga bukanlah serangan terkuatnya dan dia bisa menghindar dari seranganku.

"Akan kuceritakan sebuah kisah kecil padamu saat Great War berlangsung saat Kokabiel masihlah menjadi malaikat." ujar Sirzech kemudian. "Saat itu aku masihlah cukup muda. Jadi aku mendengar kisah ini dari orang tuaku. Saat itu di peperangan, dua batalion pasukan bersiap menyerang satu batalion pasukan malaikat.

Saat itu satu batalion malaikat tersebut sangat terdesak. Apalagi itu hanya berisi para malaikat kelas rendah saja dan beberapa malaikat kelas tengah juga seorang malaikat kelas tinggi dimana saat itu Kokabiel belum masuk dalam jajaran **_Seraph._**

Dua batalion pasukan iblis yang berisi iblis kelas menengah, lima ratus iblis kelas tinggi sebagai jendral dan 100 iblis kelas Ultimate sebagai pemimpin dua batalion tersebut harusnya menang bukan? Tapi kenyataanya sangat berbanding terbalik.

Pasukan kamilah yang justru dibabat habis…"

Terkejut.

Hanya itulah yang bisa kuungkapkan saat itu. Aku bahkan tak hanya sendirian. Para iblis muda lain yang ada di ruangan ini juga sama terkejutnya denganku.

"Tentu saja kemenangan mereka tak dibayar tanpa pengorbanan mengingat jumlah malaikat yang tersisa sehabis pertempuran hanyalah tinggal 10 persen saja. Tapi tetap saja itu membuat rasa terkejut untukku juga saat mendengar cerita tersebut dari orang tuaku. Aku bahkan juga sempat tak percaya akan hal tersebut dan berkata. "Kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi". Dan jawaban orang tuaku kala itu hanya berkata bahwa Kokabiel lah penyebabnya. Dia, menurut satu iblis yang berhasil lolos kala itu berkata bahwa dia melihat sebuah lingkaran besar sihir cahaya yang memuntahkan ratusan ribu tombak cahaya yang jatuh dengan kecepatan gila tanpa henti ke arah pasukan iblis.

Dan ditambah dengan formasi gilanya yang sangat absurd yang melindungi dirinya di tengah layaknya sebuah benteng dan setiap serangan kami yang mengarah padanya ditahan oleh tubuh para malaikat kelas rendah yang rela mati demi untuknya agar dia punya cukup waktu untuk memulai sihir skala besar miliknya itu."

"Dan kau bisa mengalahkannya beserta pasukannya yang sangat mengerikan itu. Seharusnya itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagimu untuk dihadiahi posisi Jendral perang atau iblis setingkat Satan di dalam sistem kami."

Aku terdiam mendengar cerita Sirzech. Aku memang menang tapi itu hanyalah keberuntungan semata. Tak lebih tak kurang. Aku menang hanya karena elemen kejutan saja melawan pasukan Kokabiel dan aku menang melawan Kokabiel hanya karena Kokabiel tidaklah serius juga melawanku. Walau aku masihlah tetap bisa menang jika dari awal menggunakan kekuatanku yang satunya.

"Oleh karena itu Uzumaki-san. Aku menawarkan hal ini padamu. Aku tak memintamu untuk jadi iblis atau masuk ke dalam jajaran peerage manapun. Melainkan aku menawarkan agar kau bisa bersanding sama dengan para Maou. Dan saat kau dipandang sepadan dengan kami, kau akan dapat kehormatan, kekayaan dan bahkan kejayaan."

Aku hanya tersenyum saja mendengarnya. "Aku menhargai tawaranmu, Sirzech-san…" tukasku. "Apa yang kau tawarkan akan sangat menggiurkan. Bahkan jika aku menerimanya. Jelas aku akan dapat dukungan yang sangat besar. Hanya orang idiot saja yang menolaknya bukan?"

"Itu benar sekali, Uzumaki-san" tukasnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Dan sayangnya aku masuk ke jajaran orang idiot tersebut." tukasku sangat santai yang mana membuat senyum di wajah sang Maou kembali turun. "Aku sangat menghargai tawaranmu itu, Sirzech-san. Sangat menghargai. Tapi aku sudah berulangkali memberitahu kepada adikmu atau bahkan para iblis muda di belakangmu bahwa aku sama sekali tak berniat menjalin kerjasama dengan pihak manapun bukan? Harusnya kau sudah mendengar hal tersebut mengingat seharusnya adikmu itu melaporkannya padamu. Lagipula aku kini mengemban mimpi dari paman tua yang meninggalkan mimpinya padaku selepas dia seenaknya mati terbunuh seranganku. Ada kalanya, entah kapan itu terjadi, jalan pikiran yang kita ambil berbeda dan aku bisa saja menjadi musuh bukan?"

Aku bisa melihat Sirzech yang terdiam mendengar jawabanku. Mungkin jawabanku adalah sesuatu yang tak akan pernah dia sangka sebelumnya. Tapi aku tak peduli. Lagipula jalanku kini sudah jelas mana yang kuambil. Jadi tak ada keraguan sedikitpun saat aku menolak penawaran Sirzech.

Maou tersebut terdiam cukup lama. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan aku tak tahu hingga senyumnya kembali terpasang di sana dan dia kemudian bicara.

"Baiklah…. Aku menghormati keputusanmu Uzumaki-san. Mengingat sepertinya kau tak akan bisa dipaksa dan aku paham akan hal tersebut." ujar Sirzech padaku dengan nada netral didalamnya meskipun senyumnya tak hilang. "Tapi seandainya kau berubah pikiran, kau bisa memberitahuku lewat perantara adikku atau Sona maupun Ravel."

"Jadi… pembicaraan ini sudah berakhir?" tanyaku. "Jika sudah berakhir, bisakah aku meminta izin pergi? Aku harus pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah untuk mengembalikan buku-buku yang kupinjam."

"Ya." jawab Sirzech "Pembicaraan ini sudah berakhir mengingat kau sudah menolak penawaran kami. Kau bisa pergi, Uzumaki-san" tukas Sirzech lagi.

Aku yang mendengar ucapan Sirzech hanya menganggukkan kepala dan berdiri sebelum kemudian memberikan hormat lalu keluar dari ruangan klub ORC berjalan tanpa berniat menoleh ke belakang sama sekali.

...

…

…

Selepas kepergian Naruto. Semua masih terdiam. Tak ada yang menyangka sama sekali bahwa Uzumaki Naruto akan bicara seperti itu.

Bahkan para iblis muda juga diliputi rasa syok yang teramat sangat begitu pemuda yang barusan keluar tersebut menolak tawaran kontrak yang diajukan seorang Maou!

"Dia berbeda bukan Grayfia…" ujar Sirzech memecah keheningan.

"Ya, Sirzech-sama…" tukas maid yang berdiri di belakang Sirzech yang merupakan istri sekaligus ratu dalam peerage milik Sirzech itu sendiri. "Dia mampu berpikir sangat baik dan sikap tenangnya dalam berbicara dengan anda membuatku ragu dia manusia normal"

"Dia tak normal begitu dia bicara menolak tawaranku." ujar Sirzech tersenyum tipis. "Orang sepertinya tak akan ditemui dalam selang waktu seratus tahun terakhir. Aku tak menyangka orang seperti itu bisa lolos dari genggaman kita selama ini mengingat dia tinggal disini sejak kecil."

"Oni-sama…" panggil Rias kemudian pada Sirzech pelan. "Apa ini artinya kita harus mulai menjauh darinya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Rias-tan…" tukas Sirzech membalas perkataan adiknya dengan juga menyebutkan panggilan siscon miliknya pada Rias yang membuat Rias menggerutu sebal dan membuat Sirzech hanya tertawa kecil. "Apa kita para iblis semudah itu menyerah hanya karena satu tawaran kita dipatahkan dengan mudah? Mungkin kita berbeda dengan iblis dahulu yang sangat kejam sekali. Kita sekarang hidup cukup damai di jaman sekarang. Tapi itu tak membuat sifat 7 dosa besar hilang dari diri kita bukan?" tambah lagi Sirzech dengan nada senang disana. "Kalian bisa mendekatinya lagi dan terus mencoba menariknya agar dia bisa terikat dengan fraksi kita. Coba saja terus dan mungkin dia akan berubah pikirannya lalu beraliansi dengan salah satu dari kalian. Lagipula…"

Sirzech menjeda ucapannya dan memandang ke arah pintu tempat Naruto tadi keluar. Dia berpikir juga kejadian pembicaraan barusan. Dan saat Naruti menolak tawarannya dan juga berkata yang mana dia bisa menjadi musuhnya suatu saat nanti, benar-benar membuatnya sangat tertarik untuk membuat Naruto masuk ke fraksi miliknya meskipun itu memakan waktu lama. Dan dia siap untuk menunggu dengan sabar akan hal itu. Lagipula bagi makhluk supernatural yang mempunyai masa hidup teramat sangat lama, waktu akan berlalu dengan sangat cepat.

"Aku ingin melihat bagaimana dia nantinya dikuasai salah satu dari 7 dosa yang berasal dari kita karena mau bagaimana pun sempurnanya dia. Akan ada saatnya dia menyerah dan tenggelam dalam salah satu dosa bukan? Mengingat dia adalah manusia sama seperti manusia lainnya yang punya hasrat dan keinginan."

 ** _xxx_**

"Mama…" ucap pelan Jeanne ketika dia menelepon Griselda yang saat ini masih berada di Vatikan.

"Iya sayang? Bagaimana kabarmu dan misimu? Aku dengar laporan dari Irina bahwa misi kalian sukses" ujar Griselda dari telepon kepada Jeanne.

"Seperti yang mama dengar dari Irina. Misi kami sukses dan kabarku baik. Walau kami awalnya terpojok karena ternyata lawan kami adalah Kokabiel dan pasukannya juga kupastikan mama tahu kelanjutannya bukan dari Irina?"

"Aku tahu sayang…" balas Griselda sambil menjeda ucapannya di telepon. "Mama tahu juga akan teman masa kecilmu itu saat di pantilah yang menolongmu dan juga para juniormu. Mama juga sudah melaporkan ini pada pihak gereja dan mama akan berangkat besok ke Kuoh sana untuk menemuinya. Ada yang harus mama bicarakan dengannya sayang."

"Mama akan pergi kemari?!" tanya Jeanne dengan terkejut. "Dan apa yang ingin mama bicarakan dengan Naruto?"

"Itu adalah sesuatu yang harus dia tahu sendiri dari mama. Dan itu pesan rahasia dari gereja untuknya, sayang"

"Apa intinya berhubungan untuk merekrut Naruto?" tanya Jeanne lagi.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu" balas Griselda yang membuat Jeanne sedikit marah tapi dia tahan.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Dia akan dicoba direkrut oleh banyak pihak yang tertarik akan kekuatannya dan mulai mengincarnya saat ini. Dan dia tak akan terkejut bila sudah ada salah satu pihak yan bergerak cepat untuk merekrut Naruto meski dia yakin bahwa Naruto jelas akan menolaknya.

"Jika mama kemari, aku juga ingin bicara sesuatu, oke…"

"Dan apa itu sayang? Tidak bisakah kau katakan langsung di sini?"

"Tidak mama…" balas Jeanne pelan. "Hal yang kubicarakan ini penting dan hanya bisa kukatakan secara langsung. Jadi aku akan menunggu hingga mama sampai disini saja."

"Begitukah?..., Baiklah mama akan mendengarkannya nanti. Sekarang kau berada di mana?"

"Aku berada di penginapan tempat kami menginap, mama." jawab Jeanne lagi.

"Apa kau tahu alamat temanmu kecilmu itu? Jika kau tahu nanti bisa kau antarkan mama menemuinya? Dan bisa tolong awasi temanmu sejenak sampai mama tiba disana untuk berunding dengannya?"

"Aku tahu alamatnya karena aku sudah menemuinya, mama. Nanti akan kukatakan padanya bahwa mama ingin bertemu dengannya dan aku akan membawa mama menemuinya juga."

"Oh…, baguslah kalau begitu sayang." jawab Griselda dengan nada lega di sana. "Baiklah mama tutup dulu ya teleponnya? Mama harus mengurus sesuatu dahulu di gereja."

"Ah… iya mama." tukas Jeanne membalas Griselda. "Aku sayang padamu, ma"

"Aku juga sayang padamu, sayang…" balas Griselda. "Mama tutup ya teleponnya."

"Iya mama…" ucap Jeanne. Lalu Jeanne bisa mendengar nada suara telepon ditutup yang membuat Jeanne memandang ke arah layar ponsel miliknya sejenak sebelum memasukkannya ke kantong dan berjalan ke arah apartemen Naruto.

…

…

…

Naruto kini tengah berada di sebuah padang rumput kecil di pinggiran kota Kuoh. Memandang ke arah atas sejenak, dia bisa melihat awan bergerak akibat tertiup angin.

Merasakan hembusan angin dengan menutup matanya sejenak, dia merasakan kedamaian.

Dan kemudian dia membuka matanya secara perlahan dan terlihat hologram jam berwarna emas yang terlihat di mata kanannya sebelum kemudian dia bergumam kecil.

[ ** _Clockspace : Authority of space…_** ]

Dan setelah dia menggumamkan kata-kata yang dia ucapkan. Dunia disekitarnya tiba-tiba mengalami distorsi dan berubah secara perlahan menjadi sebuah hamparan padang rumput luas sejauh mata memandang.

Ya. Naruto mendistorsi ruang dan waktu untuk membuat dunianya yang dia inginkan. Sebuah dunia dimana dia bisa berlatih untuk menjadi lebih kuat tanpa terlalu tergantung dengan kemampuan ruang dan waktu yang menjadi kartu As yang dia miliki. Sebuah dunia yang juga mengalami distorsi waktu yang melambat dan berbeda dengan waktu di dunia karena di sini dia bisa mengatur waktunya selama yang dia inginkan.

Kemampuan ruang dan waktu miliknya merupakan kemampuannya yang sebenarnya. Tak seperti pengendalian akan cahaya miliknya yang masih perlu diasah dan menimbulkan efek samping yang menguras tenaga tubuh. Kemampuan ruang dan waktu miliknya dapat dia gunakan sesuka hatinya. Namun tetap saja ada imbalan untuk setiap penggunaan dalam setiap kekuatan. Kekuatan ini akan mengurangi jatah hidupnya setiap dia menggunakannya. Namun dia berhasil mengatasinya dengan mengambil jatah hidup dari setiap tumbuhan yang ada dan dia sentuh hingga dia tak harus mengambil jatah hidup dari manusia. Dia tak pernah mencoba mengambil jatah hidup dari makhluk supernatural, tapi itu bisa dia pertimbangkan nantinya. Baginya, kekuatan ini adalah kekuatan yang seharusnya menjadi milik dewa namun malah jatuh padanya dan dia tahu betul bahwa kekuatan ini diperuntukkan agar dirinya bisa melindungi umat manusia.

Jarum jam di mata kanan Naruto mulai bergerak dan sebuah bayangan jam emas terbentuk di belakang Naruto yang ikut bergerak dan berhenti di angka 3, dia akan memulai latihannya kembali.

Sebenarnya, jika Naruto menggunakan kemampuan waktu dan ruang miliknya, dia bisa menang mudah melawan Kokabiel. Namun dia lebih memilih menggunakan kemampuan pengendalian cahaya karena dia pikir itu sudah lebih dari cukup dan ternyata dia salah dalam perhitungan. Kemampuan pengendalian akan cahaya miliknya masih terlalu rendah dan dia kini akan melatihnya lagi agar menjadi lebih kuat. Lagipula dia belum ingin menunjukkan kekuatan ruang waktunya yang sebenarnya pada siapapun. Dia hanya akan berniat dahulu tergantung pada kekuatan cahaya yang dia punya.

Perlahan di depannya, lima lingkaran emas seperti air bermunculan di padang rumput tempatnya berada dan mengeluarkan dirinya yang lain dari masa lalu yang hidup di dunia ini yang tersenyum juga padanya. Hanya wajah mereka saja yang mirip sedangkan fisik maupun hal yang lainnya sangat berbeda.

"Hoo… kau memanggil kami kembali…" tukas salah satu dari lima 'Naruto' yang ada di hadapan Naruto yang asli. "Apa kau perlu lagi bantuan kami untuk berlatih dengan kekuatan cahayamu itu, Bos?"

"Ya…" tukas Naruto kemudian lagi dengan nada serius. "Bantu aku melatih kekuatan cahayaku lagi. Paksa aku hingga batas kekuatanku dan buat aku meningkat lagi. Gunakan segala kemampuan kalian dalam kemampuan cahaya padaku."

"Itu artinya All out bukan?" jawab lagi salah satu 'Naruto' yang berbeda dengan yang pertama dengan cengiran lebar. "Kau satu-satunya diantara kami semua yang punya kekuatan waktu dan ruang. Kami semua yang ada di sini hanya punya kemampuan cahaya yang kau warisi dari kami. Kami di masa lalu kami telah gagal dalam melindungi manusia. Jadi kuharap kau tak gagal kali ini, Bos"

"Karena itulah paksa aku hingga batas tertinggi." tukas Naruto asli dengan nada serius dengan memanggil kekuatan cahayanya dan dirinya mulai terselimuti cahaya yang berkobar layaknya api yang bewarna emas menandakan dia memasuki mode Limit Break.

Berbeda dengan ketika dia memakai kekuatan cahaya saja, dimana dia tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan waktu dan ruangnya. Ketika dia menggunakan kekuatan waktu dan ruang, dia justru malah bisa menggunakan kemampuan cahayanya secara bersamaan.

"Baiklah…" jawab lagi salah satu 'Naruto' yang ada di sana sembari masuk ke dalam mode yang hampir sama dengan mode Naruto asli namun lebih kuat lagi. "Kami semua yang berasal dari waktu di masa lalumu yang hidup di dunia ini sebelum kau terlahir akan melatihmu hingga batas terkuatmu. Kau akan menangis dan kesakitan juga menderita dengan latihan ini. Tapi laluilah ini..."

Dan lima 'Naruto' yang berasal dari masa lalu itu kemudian memasuki mode terkuat mereka masing-masing pada saat kejayaan mereka di masa lalu. Semua hampir sama seperti Naruto asli namun bedanya ada yang memiliki duah buah sayap bahkan ada yang punya 4 sayap!

"Saa…," ujar salah satu 'Naruto' yang berada di depan Naruto asli. "Mari kita mulai…" tambahnya yang kemudian melesat ke arah Naruto asli dengan dibarengi yang lainnya…

…

…

…

 ** _Tokyo_**

"Jadi… Dia terlahir kembali ya?" Ujar seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang miliknya serta memakai kimono putih tengah duduk di sebuah singgasana. Dihadapannya tengah berlutut seorang wanita yang memiliki sepasang telinga rubah dan sembilan ekor yang melambai-lambai di belakangnya.

"Iya…"

"Dan dia bahkan sampai bisa mengalahkan Kokabiel? Hummm… sangat menarik. Tak kukira renkarnasi darinya yang hidup dan bersanding dengan pecahan diriku saat aku menjadi **_Tamamo no mae_** sebelum Great War bisa sekuat ini padahal dia masih seorang pemuda…"

"Dewi… apa kau akan menemuinya?"

"Apakah salah jika aku menemuinya? Dia adalah renkarnasi dari seseorang yang dicintai oleh pecahan diriku dahulu. Lihatlah! Wajahnya sangat persis dan dari yang ingatan yang kuingat dari **_Tamamo no mae_**. Kemampuannya juga sama persis dengan yang dideskripsikan di laporanmu ini."

"Tapi dewi… Salah satu dari Youndai Maou, Sirzech Lucifer telah menemuinya. Dan mungkin dia sudah memberikan penawaran padanya yang membuat pemuda itu tertarik."

"Lalu?..."

"Bukankah lebih baik bila kita menungg-..."

"Katakan padaku siapa sebenarnya penguasa tanah Jepang, Yasaka?" sela sang dewi

Sang wanita bertelinga rubah tersebut terdiam dan memandang kearah sang dewi yang memandang dengan bosan ke arahnya.

"Kita, dewi…" tukas wanita rubah bernama Yasaka tersebut kemudian yang membuat sang dewi terdengar puas.

"Ya…, Kitalah penguasa tanah Jepang. Mitologi Shinto dan kalian para youkai yang kami beri perintah adalah penanggung jawab sebenarnya tanah Jepang." tukas sang dewi dengan nada puas yang juga terdapat di setiap kata-kata yang dia ucapkan. "Para makhluk supernatural dari fraksi Injil itu tak lain hanyalah penyusup yang tak tahu aturan apalagi fraksi iblis yang sampai meng-klaim kota yang bukan miliknya seenaknya sendiri tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu dariku." tambah sang dewi dengan nada sinis kemudian. "Lagipula melihat dia sekilas, aku tahu dia tak akan pernah menerima tawaran iblis itu"

"Kenapa dewi berkata seperti itu? Apakah dewi yakin?"

"Aku yakin dan anggap saja keyakinan ku hanyalah karena hatiku yang bilang begitu…" tukas sang dewi dengan tertawa kecil. "Lagipula aku juga bosan terus di sini. Jadi aku ingin mengunjungi renkarnasi pemuda yang dicintai pecahan diriku itu untuk tahu lebih lanjut tentangnya… fufufu~"

Yasaka hanya terdiam saja kembali dengan memandang ke arah sang dewi dan dia tahu betul keinginan sang dewi tersebut. Jadi, tanpa di perintah, Yasaka kemudian berkata. "Aku akan mengurus pengawal untuk menemani anda nantinya ke sana, dewi…"

"Oh… kau selalu tahu apa yang kuinginkan, Yasaka. Itulah yang kusukai darimu." ucap sang dewi lagi. "Hmmm… sekarang kau boleh pergi. Aku akan kembali ke **_Takama-ga-hara_** untuk memberitahu saudari dan saudaraku tentang ini."

"Ha'i dewi Amaterasu-sama…" tukas Yasaka yang kemudian berdiri dan memberi hormat sebelum kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Dewi Amaterasu kemudian memandang foto Naruto yang ada di laporan yang diberikan Yasaka padanya dan berkata lagi sendirian. "Fufufu~... Setelah sekian lama semenjak perang Great War berakhir tak kusangka kau juga berenkarnasi akhirnya, Naruto-kun… Bahkan setelah berenkarnasi kau tetap saja memakai nama yang sama dengan namamu dahulu saat kau bersanding dengan pecahan diriku. Oh… aku jadi ingin tahu apakah kau mengingatku atau tidak nantinya. Dan jika kau tak mengingatku nantinya, aku akan menghajarmu sampai kau ingat aku, lalu selepas kau ingat, aku baru akan memberimu kasih sayang dan cintaku…fufufufu~"

…

…

…

…

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Huah… ceritaku jelek atau bagus sih menurut para reader?_**

 ** _Dan kekuatan waktu Naruto telah muncul satu lagi dimana dia mampu membuat ruang atau dunia miliknya sendiri dan juga mengatur waktunya. Yah mungkin terlihat godlike ya…_**

 ** _Naruto mampu memanggil dirinya yang hidup di dunia dxd jauh sebelum fraksi Injil ada dan great war pecah yang artinya mitologi lain masih jaya-jayanya kayak Olympus, Shinto, atau Vahalla dan kemudian dia tak terlahir lagi di dunia dxd melainkan di dunia shinobi sebelum kemudian dia mati dan baru terlahir lagi di dunia dxd. Jadi buat yang baca mungkin ada yang bingung dengan fic ini aku jelaskan disini._**

 ** _Itu diatas tadi adalah penjelasanku dan juga karena Naruto tak direnkarnasikan saat fraksi Injil baru ada dan sebelum great war pecah, maka data tentang kekuatan Naruto juga tak ada tentunya di kalangan fraksi injil selama ini._**

 ** _Dewi Amaterasu pernah memecah dirinya dan terlahir menjadi Tamamo no mae. Aku membuatnya hampir sama kayak di Nasu-verse. Bahkan nantinya sifat Tamamo no mae akan berpengaruh pada sang dewi._**

 ** _Lalu tentang Limit Break ada yang salah paham dimana itu katanya kuambil dari dragon ball. Ah aku tak mengambil Limit Break dari Dragon ball senpai~ melainkan dari game final fantasy. Lebih tepatnya final fantasy 7. Dan karena di final fantasy limit break itu serangan, aku justru mengubahnya menjadi mode kekuatan layaknya hachimon tonkou… Aku penggemar seri final fantasy jadi mungkin aku akan memasukkan beberapa variasi jurus dari final fantasy untuk digunakan di variasi jurus-jurus Naruto._**

 ** _Dan… apakah ini fic jadi harem? Entahlah aku juga tak tahu. Yang jelas aku hanya membiarkan imajinasiku mengalir saja dan menulisnya._**

 ** _Seperti biasa, flame me if fic that's I wrote for you is bad senpai~. Dan berikan review dan saran jika kalian masih tertarik akan kelanjutan cerita fic ini. Arigatou dan Jaa nee… sampai jumpa chapter depan… :v_**


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto terdiam memandang ke arah depan ketika dia melihat seorang pemuda berumur kisaran sama dengannya tengah tersenyum padanya dengan menghalangi jalan yang dia lalui. Naruto kini berada di jalanan di sebuah distrik di kota Kuoh.

"Siapa kau?" ucap Naruto kepada pemuda berambut silver gelap yang terlihat seumuran dengannya dimana pemuda itu berdiri di depannya. Pandangan Naruto menatap lekat pemuda tersebut dengan pandangan penuh kalkulasi.

"Uzumaki Naruto-kah?..." ujar pemuda tersebut dengan kedua tangan miliknya yang masih berada di di saku celana. "Perkenalkan, namaku Vali…"

"Lalu?" jawab Naruto datar. "Apa yang kau mau dengan menghalangi jalanku?"

"Hanya ingin melihat orang yang sudah mengalahkan Kokabiel…" jawab Vali yang membuat Naruto langsung memasang posisi siaga.

"Ah… kau memasang posisi bersiaga." Tukas Vali lagi. "Tak buruk juga."

"Kau dari salah satu fraksi Injil?" tanya Naruto datar lagi.

"Kurasa bisa kau bilang begitu mengingat aku berasal dari fraksi fallen angel…" jawab Vali dengan tersenyum maniak kepada Naruto. "Kau lebih menarik daripada si mesum pemilik jiwa naga yang seharusnya menjadi rivalku…"

Ucapan Vali membuat Naruto mengenyitkan dahinya. Vali mengatakan rival kepada Hyoudou Issei dan Issei memiliki sacred gear Boosted Gear yang merupakan Longinus. Dan dari cerita yang pernah Rayna ceritakan padanya, Boosted Gear memiliki musuh bebuyutan yaitu…

"Kau pemilik jiwa naga putih, sacred gear **_Divine Dividing_** bukan?" ucap Naruto yang disambut dengan senyuman lebar Vali. Senyuman lebar Vali membuat Naruto menegang karena senyuman yang Vali berikan padanya terlihat jelas mengandung unsur jahat.

"Ping pong!" tukas Vali senang akan jawaban Naruto yang benar. "Kau juga terlihat sangat cerdas hingga membuat darahku sangat mendidih ingin bertarung denganmu…"

Jawaban Vali membuat tubuh Naruto makin menegang dan makin siaga.

"Tapi sayangnya aku menemuimu bukan untuk bertarung sebagai musuh…"

"Huh?!" bingung Naruto.

"Aku kemari hanya memberikan undangan kepadamu dari Gubernur fallen angel, Azazel. Datanglah pada hari minggu ke distrik timur di bagian hiburan malam. Bar no 5 yang berada di barat distrik. Datanglah sendirian kesana. Ada hal yang ingin Azazel katakan padamu…" tukas Vali lagi.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Vali terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali angkat bicara. "Hanya itu?..."

"Yah…, hanya itu saja-…" jeda Vali sejenak sebelum kemudian dia menjentikkan jari tangannya sejenak dan membuat ruang sekitar bergetar yang Naruto rasakan bahwa sebuah penghalang terpasang di sekitar mereka.

Dan Vali menghilang…

Bagi mata manusia normal, Vali hanya menghilang. Lenyap dari pandangan meninggalkan debu tipis yang berterbangan. Dan tiba-tiba berada di hadapan Naruto dengan tinju yang terlapis energi hitam yang siap untuk dihantamkan ke arah Naruto.

Namun Naruto melihatnya.

Momen ketika Vali menghilang adalah momen dimana Vali melesat ke arahnya dengan tinju yang telah siap dihantamkan ke arahnya, sepuluh lingkaran kecil cahaya kompresi tinggi telah berada di sekeliling Vali. Naruto kemudian melompat mundur ke belakang menghindari hantaman tinju Vali dan melesatkan sepuluh lingkaran kecil cahaya tersebut ke arah Vali dan lalu meledak.

Ledakan tersebut menciptakan debu tebal yang menghalangi pandangan akibat efeknya yang meledak di sekitar tanah.

Tapi, ketika Naruto akan mendaratkan kakinya ke tanah, tiga buah laser putih melesat dari kumpulan debu dengan sangat cepat mengincar tiga titik vital tubuh Naruto.

Harusnya serangan cepat dari ketiga laser tersebut tak akan dapat dihindari oleh seorang manusia karena kecepatan laset tersebut melebihi kecepatan peluru yang keluar dari senjata api.

Namun, Naruto bukanlah manusia biasa.

Dengan gerak reflek yang sangat terlatih dari akibat latihan yang baru dia jalani, Naruto memutar tubuhnya. Menghindari setiap lesatan laser yang diarahkan padanya dengan sudut putaran tubuh yang melampaui setiap pergerakan manusia biasa

Vali kemudian keluar dari asap ketika Naruto memutar tubuhnya. Keluar dengan keadaan tanpa luka akibat ledakan serangan Naruto dengan lima lingkaran sihir yang berputar cepat disekitarnya yang berisi tulisan aksara yang tak dapat dibaca. Kelima lingkaran sihir tersebut lalu kembali mengeluarkan laser berwarna putih yang kembali mengincar titik vital tubuh Naruto.

Naruto yang tahu serangan laser yang datang padanya dengan cepat pula membuat lima bola cahaya kecil seperti yang pertama dan melesatkan bola cahaya tersebut pada laser yang datang ke arahnya.

Ledakan kembali terjadi ketika dua serangan tersebut bertemu. Menimbulkan asap kembali. Namun Naruto tetap bersiaga hingga Vali muncul dengan cepat dari asap ledakan ke arahnya dengan memutar tubuhnya mengirimkan tendangan memutar kuat yang bertujuan untuk menghantam tubuh Naruto.

Melihat tendangan Vali yang mengarah padanya membuat Naruto memutar pula tubuhnya dengan tumpuan satu kaki yang berada di tanah dan juga mengirimkan tendangan kuat ke arah Vali.

Dua tendangan tersebut beradu. Menciptakan ledakan angin yang menghempaskan debu-debu kecil di sekitar mereka. Menunjukkan betapa kuatnya masing-masing tendangan dua pemuda yang beradu tersebut yang berisi tenaga kinetik murni hingga juga menciptakan retakan di tanah akibat benturan dari dua tendangan yang masing-masing berisi kekuatan untuk menghancurkan batuan besar atau membengkokkan as besi.

Vali dan Naruto kemudian dengan cepat melompat ke belakang masing-masing. Pandangan mereka berdua tajam menganalisa adu kekuatan mereka sejenak.

' _Dia… Dia tak hanya bagus dalam menyerang jarak jauh, bahkan dia juga terlatih dalam menyerang jarak dekat…'_ pikir Naruto dengan menganalisa seksama Vali.

' _Kekuatan yang kutaruh dalam serangan tendangan tadi sangat besar. Harusnya tulangnya remuk, tetapi… Hmmm berdasarkan data yang kubaca dia harusnya manusia biasa… Manusia biasa tak mungkin punya tenaga besar yang murni dan mampu menandingi kekuatan murni dariku, tapi dia…'_ batin Vali dengan cengiran senang yang terpasang di wajahnya.

Bagi Vali, seorang manusia yang sekuat ini adalah sesuatu yang abnormal. Tak mungkin terjadi. Memang benar Vali berpikir pertama kali bahwa Uzumaki Naruto sangat terlatih dan punya skill bertarung yang melebihi Kokabiel. Tapi dia tak menyangka jika Uzumaki Naruto ini juga punya kekuatan murni. Ini semua bahkan membuat semuanya menjadi masuk akal bila remaja berambut putih yqng berumur lebih muda darinya ini bisa mengalahkan skill Kokabiel. Vali pernah melihat skill bertarung Kokabiel dan dia tanpa ragu bilang bahwa skill Kokabiel sangat jauh melampaui dirinya.

Atmosfir udara di sekitar mereka berdua begitu berat. Tekanan dari dua aura yang meneriakkan siapa yang lebih superior membuat udara di sekitar mereka bahkan sulit digunakan untuk bernafas bagi manusia biasa. Pandangan tajam penuh kalkulasi perhitungan tampak di kedua wajah mereka.

"Kau bilang bahwa kau tak berniat bertarung…" ucap Naruto bicara kemudian. "Lalu apa yang barusan kau lakukan?"

"Hanya mengetesmu saja dan kurasa sudah cukup…" ujar Vali dengan merilekskan tubuhnya kembali. "Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa hal-hal yang merupakan laporan tentangmu bukan omong kosong belakang…" tambahnya lagi yang menghilangkan lingkaran sihir yang masih ada di sekitarnya.

Naruto hanya memandang datar ke arah Vali. Dia hanya sedikit bingung dengan tingkah pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Kurasa aku harus kembali sekarang…" Vali bicara dengan senyuman menakutkan miliknya. "Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti, Uzumaki Naruto… Setidaknya takdir berbaik hati kepadaku dengan mengirimkanmu untuk menjadi lawan yang pantas daripada rivalku yang tak berguna itu…" Vali menambah kata-katanya sebelum kemudian menjentikkan jarinya lagi, menghilangkan penghalang yang dia pasang dan berjalan menjauh dari sana.

Naruto hanya memandang kepergian Vali dengan pandangan tajam dan raut wajah datar. Hari ini benar-benar terasa sangat mengganggu dirinya. Pertemuan dengan Maou tadi pagi dan pertemuan dengan dengan Vali membuat moodnya memburuk. Para fraksi itu akan selalu mengincarnya sekarang dan Naruto tahu ini akan terus berlangsung sampai dia benar-benar pergi dari sini. Dengan perlahan, dia menarik nafas panjang sebelum kemudian melanjutkan kembali. Hari ini hari Kamis dan Naruto masih punya waktu 2 hari lagi untuk berlatih meningkatkan kembali kekuatan cahayanya agar setara dengan Kokabiel sekaligus berjaga-jaga.

…

 ** _Written by Sora &Shiro_**

 ** _All the characters that come out in this story belong to respectable owners who make them. I just borrowed the characters they made to fill my desire to make a fanfiction story. And my fanfiction story is just for fun alone. So for the readers who read this story, if you do not like it, please flame like you guys always did on bad fanfiction_**

 ** _Kekuatan yang keluar disini sebagian terinspirasi dari One piece, Date a Live, dan masih banyak lagi._**

 ** _Alternate Reality: OOC Naruto, strong to godlike Naruto, Human Naruto,...,_**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _Summary: Re-write fic the Last Adventure. Uzumaki Naruto harus memulai semua dari awal dengan berbagai pertanyaan di dalam benaknya tentang siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Ingatan samar yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya adalah kunci jawaban yang selama ini dia cari. Roda takdir telah berputar untuknya dan Naruto akan membuktikan bagaimana derajat manusia lebih tinggi dibanding makhluk supernatural_**

…

…

 ** _2 Hari kemudian, apartemen Naruto_** …

"Kau berkata apa?!" Griselda sedikit berteriak, wajah syok terlihat jelas di raut mukanya yang kini memandang ke arah putri angkatnya yang kini berada di hadapannya.

Bahkan Dulio Gesualdo yang datang bersama dengan Griselda untuk menemani perjalanan, memandang lekat ke arah putri angkat dari Griselda Quarta yang berada di depan dirinya.

"Aku ingin berhenti menjadi exorcist, mama…" ujar Jeanne dengan mencoba memandang ke arah Griselda yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Di samping Jeanne kini juga duduk Raynare yang belakangan sedikit akrab dengannya, mencoba memberikan semangat dalam diam. "Aku bicara aku ingin berhenti secara penuh menjadi exorcist dan memotong segala koneksiku dengan gereja…"

"Kenapa?" tanya Griselda. Wajahnya masih menyiratkan emosi terkejut yang jelas tersirat di sana.

"A...a-aku tak bisa lagi bekerja untuk mereka mama. Tidak selepas aku tahu kebenaran yang disembunyikan gereja tentang Tuhan…"

Griselda membulatkan matanya selepas mendengar perkataan dari anak angkatnya ini. Bahkan Dulio menaikkan alisnya untuk menunjukkan betapa dia tak sangka bahwa anak angkat Griselda ini tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu hal ini?" tanya Griselda dengan nada tenang yang tersirat di ucapannya.

"Kokabiel yang mengatakannya mama disaat dia sudah mengalahkan kami semua…" jawab Jeanne dengan nada trenyuh dan senyuman pahit disana. "Aku bahkan sulit mempercayainya, tapi dia menunjukkan buktinya, mama…"

"Jeanne…" tukas Griselda dengan nada trenyuh pula. Kini dia tahu alasan kenapa anak angkatnya ini ingin berhenti. "Jeanne… Kau tak bisa berhenti begitu saja dan membuang segala tu-..."

"Aku membunuh anak kecil yang bersekutu dengan iblis padahal anak tersebut hanya ingin menemukan orang tua kandungnya…" sela Jeanne dengan amarah dan nada penyesalan yang jelas terlihat. "Aku membunuhnya padahal dia masih hanyalah anak kecil yang tak berdosa walau dikatakan dia bersekutu dengan iblis. Dia mengatakan tujuannya kepadaku dengan air mata menangis mendekap foto kedua orang tua kandungnya yanh didapatya dari iblis dan aku membunuhnya tanpa ampun karena diperintahkan gereja…"

Air mata sedikit keluar dari pelupuk mata Jeanne. Amarah, penyesalan, dan rasa takut terdengar jelas di kata-kata yang telah dia ucapkan. Emosi Jeanne kini bercampur aduk dan Raynare yang berada di sampingnya kini tengah berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Griselda menutup matanya ketika mendengar perkataan Jeanne. Mengingat kembali tentang misi yang diberikan Jeanne untuk membunuh anak yang dikatakan bersekutu dengan iblis tersebut. Anak tersebut adalah salah satu anak angkat pastur berpengaruh di gereja di Vatikan dan anak tersebut terkena jebakan dari iblis untuk mencuri sebuah informasi penting dengan iming-iming akan dipertemukan dengan orang tua aslinya. Karena pentingnya informasi tersebut, pihak gereja sampai memberikan perintah membunuh anak tersebut agar informasi tersebut tak bocor ke luar. Kejam memang, tapi itu memang merupakan perintah atasan yang berada di gereja dan tugas Exorcist hanya melaksanakannya saja.

"Jeanne sayang… Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, tapi kau harus tahu bahwa Gereja melakukannya juga dengan punya alasan tersendiri. Aku tak tahu alasan tersebut, tapi Gereja tak pernah membunuh yang tak bersalah Jeanne…" ujar Griselda mencoba meyakinkan kembali Jeanne dengan kata-katanya.

Jeanne berniat untuk membalas perkataan ibu angkatnya ini, namun tiba-tiba Dulio angkat bicara sebelum Jeanne sempat berucap. "Gereja menyembunyikan sesuatu karena punya alasannya tersendiri. Salah satunya adalah kebenaran tentang Tuhan dan kau tahu bagaimana akibatnya bila itu sampai keluar ataupun bocor. Akan terjadi kepanikan besar. Kami yang merupakan exorcist yang seniorpun juga tak berkata apapun meskipun kami tahu." ucap Dulio dengan nada tegas. Griselda tahu jika Dulio sudah menggunakan nada tegasnya itu artinya dia memang sedang dalam posisi sangat serius.

Ucapan tegas Dulio membuat Jeanne terdiam. Mencoba menghela nafas beberapa kali, Jeanne mencoba kembali menenangkan emosinya.

"Sayang… Aku tahu alasanmu ingin berhenti itu masuk akal, tetapi kau tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja. Kau adalah salah satu pemegang pedang suci, Excalibur Rapidly. Tidak sembarangan orang bisa memegang pedang suci yang merupakan pecahan dari ex-..."

Dalam sekejap kemudian Jeanne mengambil pedang Excalibur yang terkait di pinggangnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja yang memisahkan dirinya dan ibu angkatnya. "Kalau begitu ambil saja kembali pedang ini dan cari pengguna lain…" sela Jeanne "aku sudah memutuskannya, mama dan aku tak akan mengubahnya apapun yang mama katakan padaku…" tambah Jeanne dengan penuh keyakinan yang tersirat di matanya.

Griselda yang mendengar ucapan putrinya ini memandang dengan pandangan sedih. "Kau tahu jika kau berhenti, Gereja akan memburumu dan melabelimu dengan status Heretic bukan sayang?" ucap Griselda "Gereja tak akan diam saja dengan ini dan akan memburumu karena kau tahu rahasia terbesar Gereja dan juga kau pemilik sacred gear **_Blade Blacksmith_** yang memproduksi pedang suci sayang…"

"Maka biarkan saja hal tersebut terjadi mama…" ujar Jeanne. "Bukankah **_Joan D'Arc_** yang merupakan diriku dahulu juga dilabeli heretic padahal dia mencintai Tuhan melebihi apapun?"

Griselda makin memandang sedih. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mengekang Jeanne? Jeanne bukanlah lagi seorang anak kecil yang bisa diatur.

"Biarkan dia, Griselda…" tukas Dulio angkat bicara kembali. "Keyakinannya tak akan bisa kau ubah dan sebagai ibunya kau tahu akan hal itu. Anakmu ini terkenal sangat keras kepala bukan?"

"Tapi Dulio…"

"Biarkan dia memilih jalannya Griselda. Dia telah dewasa untuk tahu bahwa jalan yang dia ambil ini begitu berbahaya untuknya…" ujar Dulio yang kini memandang ke arah Raynare. "Dan kau gadis fallen angel tahu bukan tentang hal ini?"

"Ya… Aku tahu hal ini saat masih berada di bawah pasukan Kokabiel sebelum aku kemudian tinggal di sini. Naruto menawarkan kehidupan normal bagiku yang kuterima dengan senang hati dan aku kemudian memutuskan segala hubunganku dengan fraksi fallen angel…" jawab Raynare dengan tersenyum.

"Souka…" ujar Dulio pelan. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Jeanne?"

"Aku tak bisa menceritakannya baik kepada mama dan Dulio-san…" ucap Jeanne yang membuat Griselda mengenyitkan dahi. "Maksudku, aku telah berhenti mama, dan kita berada di jalan yang berbeda sekarang. Aku tak bisa begitu saja mengatakan rencana kami bertiga mengingat bisa saja kalian ditugaskan untuk membu-..."

"Jeanne…!" Griselda memberikan pandangan tajam yang membuat gadia pirang tersebut meneguk ludahnya. "Meskipun kita nantinya menjadi musuh, aku tak akan pernah membunuh putriku sendiri meski diperintah oleh Gereja…!"

"Uhmmm… Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian gadis kecil! Kau itu putriku! Putri kecilku yang kubesarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang, Aku merasa sakit ketika kau bilang begitu… Astaga Jeanne…" Griselda memijit keningnya yang terasa sedikit pusing dan gadiz pirang yang merupakan putri angkatnya hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. "Katakan kepada mama bahwa setidaknya kau punya rencana bukan? Setidaknya untuk meyakinkan mama saja…"

"Kami punya, mama" tukas Jeanne kembalu memandang ke arah Griselda dengan pandangan mata penuh keyakinan. "Kami punya rencana yang sangat baik dan mama tak perlu khawatir"

Griselda memandang Jeanne dengan intens untuk menemukan kebohongan atau tanda gugup yang jutru tak dia dapati sama sekali. Yang dia dapati hanya mata yang menunjukkan betapa yakinnya putrinya akan jalan yang dia ambil dan itu membuat Griselda bertanya-tanya bagaimana putrinya bisa punya keyakinan seperti ini setelah dia tahu kebenaran akan Tuhan. Griselda berpikir pasti Uzumaki Naruto punya andil dalam hal ini dan Griselda jadi tak sabar untuk bicara pada pemuda tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tak akan bicara lebih lanjut lagi." ujar Griselda "Sekarang, bisakah kalian berdua panggilkan teman kalian Uzumaki Naruto yang sudah menunggu di luar? Kami berdua ingin berbicara dengannya."

"Tentu mama" jawab Jeanne yang berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan apartemen untuk memanggil Naruto ke dalam

…

…

…

Aku memandang ke arah dua utusan dari gereja yang datang dari Vatikan. Griselda Quarta yang merupakan mama dari Jeanne dan seorang pria yang mengenalkan dirinya dengan nama Dulio Gesualdo. Griselda sendiri adalah wanita yang tampak berumur di awal 30 tahunan yang kurasa tak menua sedikitpun dari terakhir ingatanku ketika aku masih kecil saat melihatnya pertama kali untuk membawa Jeanne pergi dari panti asuhan. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang sepinggang dan mata cerulean biru terang yang menambah kecantikan wajahnya membuatku berpikir bahwa Griselda memang terlihat seperti ibu kandung dari Jeanne. Sedangkan pria disampingnya tampak berumur baru memasuki usia dua puluhan dengan rambut pirang sebahu dengan kedua sisi rambut yang lebih panjang dan memakai pakaian seorang pendeta berwarna putih sama seperti dengan yang dipakai Griselda.

Di ruangan ini hanya ada kami bertiga karena aku meminta agar Jeanne dan Rayna keluar dahulu agar aku bisa leluasa berbicara sesuatu yang ingin aku rencanakan.

"Jadi… Kalian berdua sudah mendengar keputusan dari Jeanne bukan?" Aku bertanya dan disambut anggukan kepala dari dua exorcist yang aku tahu merupakan exorcist senior dan terkuat di gereja dari Jeanne. "Lalu sekarang kalian ingin bicara apa denganku? Ah bukan… Lebih tepatnya apa yang gereja inginkan dariku?"

"Terlalu frontal sama seperti yang diucapkan Jeanne…" ujar Griselda dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Maaf…, Tapi aku bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi dalam bicara…" tukasku dengan tegas. "Aku telah bertemu dengan pihak iblis, dan dua hari lalu harus bertemu dengan pihak fallen angel yang memintaku menemuinya kembali setelah pertemuanku dengan kalian. Dan jujur saja ini sangat menggangu…" ucapku lagi dengan frontal.

Senyum di wajah Griselda menurun yang mana kulihat dia mengerti apa yang telah aku lalui. "Baiklah… aku juga akan langsung ke intinya saja. Kami, pihak gereja mengundangmu untuk masuk ke pihak kami. Jika kau masuk ke pihak kami maka keuntungan yang kau dapat-.."

"Menolak…" ucapku menyela perkataan Griselda. "Aku menolaknya. Terima kasih atas tawaran kalian tapi aku menolaknya…" Aku menyilangkan tanganku sebagai gerakan penolakan.

Griselda mengedipkan mata miliknya berulang kali kerena tak menyangka aku akan menjawab secepat itu "Kau menolak undangan kami padahal kau belum mendengar apa yang kami tawarkan?"

"Sejujurnya aku tak peduli tentang tawaran apapun." ujarku lagi menjawab ucapan Griselda. "Aku bahkan menolak tawaran kontrak dengan Maou dari pihak iblis yang kutemui yang nilainya sangat menggiurkan." Griselda membulatkan matanya dan mata Dulio memandangku dengan penasaran. "Kulihat dari ekspresi kalian, kalian tahu betul bukan betapa bernilainya tawaran iblis tersebut dan aku masih menolaknya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Griselda kemudian dengan pandangan mata tanpa emosi yang memandangku dari wajah cantiknya. "Kau tahu bukan betapa jahatnya mereka pada ras kita dan bukankah harusnya kau bersanding dengan rasmu?"

"Aku memang bersanding dengan rasku, tetapi aku tak bersanding dengan gereja" Aku menjawab dengan senyuman. "Pihak kalian tak lebih baik juga dari pihak iblis sekarang… Salah satu mantan biarawati kalian yang sekarang menjadi iblis adalah salah satu buktinya." ucapku lagi. Aku melihat tanda tak senang dan decihan Dulio di sana yang kutahu mereka paham siapa yang kumaksud.

"Asia Argento adalah biarawati yang terlalu polos. Pihak gereja membuangnya hanya karena sacred gear yang dia punya menyembuhkan iblis yang sama sekali tak dia ketahui. Aku bersimpati untuknya karena aku tahu betapa dia hanya dijadikan alat semata karena sacred gear yang dia miliki. Aku bahkan mendengar cerita ini dari Rayna dan yah kurasa kalian tahu sendiri bukan bahwa mungkin masih banyak lagi keburukan yang dilakukan pihak gereja yang kalian ketahui dan kalian hanya menentangnya dalam hati saja?"

Ucapanku hanya membuat kedua exorcist di hadapanku ini terdiam. Aku hanya memandang ke arah mereka yang memandangku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan hingga Griselda akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Apa kau membenci gereja?" Griselda bertanya padaku kemudian.

"Kebencian adalah kata yang kuat. Aku tak membenci gereja ataupun iblis atau fallen angel. Namun aku tak menyukai metode mereka kepada umat manusia. Manusia tak lebih dari sekadar alat dan hanya seperti buah yang bisa dipetik sesukanya. Dan aku adalah salah satunya." ucapku masih tersenyum kepada mereka. Aku kemudian menjentikkan jariku untuk membuat sebuah penghalang kecil yang berfungsi agar pembicaraanku setelah ini tak terdengar oleh Jeanne dan Rayna yang berada di luar. "Kalian semua menginginkan kekuatanku seolah aku hanyalah buah yang bisa dipetik sesuka hati bukan?. Mencoba menawariku agar aku terkait pada salah satu fraksi untuk menambah kekuatan kalian. Aku tak menyalahkan kalian karena aku tahu kekuatan begitu dihargai di dunia bodoh ini."

Mereka berdua tak mampu berkata apapun selepas aku berkata hal tersebut. Apa yang kukatakan adalah suatu fakta yang tak bisa dibantah dengan argumen saja. Aku telah melihatnya. Semua makhluk supernatural hanya selalu mementingkan ego mereka dan tetap saja memandang manusia yang berada di bawahnya.

"Bahkan kalian juga telah berubah menjadi salah satu dari mereka bukan?"

Pertanyaan yang kulontarkan kepada mereka membuat tubuh mereka berdua menegang. Aku hanya terus tersenyum saja ketika mereka berdua memandangku dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa-..."

"Bisa tahu?" ucapku menyela ucapan Dulio. "Aku bisa merasakan aura kalian yang bukanlah lagi aura manusia karena aura kalian telah sepenuhnya tergantikan. Luapan energi suci dalam tubuh kalian berdua begitu besar dan aura manusia kalian telah terhapus yang menandakan kalian berdua bukanlah manusia lagi."

"Tapi bagaimana caramu bisa mengetahui aura kami padahal kami telah menekannya semaksimal mungkin hingga hanya mereka yang berpengalaman dalam aura saja yang bisa merasakannya. Bahkan Jeanne tak mungkin bisa melakukannya." tukas Griselda bertanya dengan pandangan mata tajam. "Apa ini merupakan salah satu kekuatanmu?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu…" tukasku lagi menjawab pertanyaan Griselda. "Lupakan itu, aku jelas menolak permintaan kalian dan itu jelas. Aku telah menegaskannya."

Dulio kemudian bicara "Kau benar-benar sesuatu yang berbeda, Uzumaki-san.."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih atas pujiannya" ucapku. "Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin aku pinta pada kalian."

"Apa itu?" ucap Griselda dengan rasa penasaran di nada ucapan miliknya.

"Bisakah kalian tak memberitahukan bahwa Jeanne berhenti menjadi exorcist?"

"Dan kenapa kami harus melakukannya, Uzumaki-san?" tanya Griselda lagi.

Aku kemudian memandang ke arah lain mengalihkan pandangan milikku sejenak. "Aku tak berniat untuk membawa Jeanne ataupun Rayna dalam perjalananku selepas ini…"

Aku berucap dengan menjeda sejenak perkataanku kemudian memandang kembali ke arah Griselda dan Dulio. "Jeanne datang ke apartemenku dan bicara bahwa dia ingin ikut denganku mengelilingi dunia. Aku hanya mengiyakan saja keinginan miliknya agar dia senang. Tapi aku tak berniat membawanya ikut serta dalam jalan yang aku lalui. Jalan yang kulalui adalah jalan yang hanya membawa kematian saja. Aku tak ingin baik Rayna atau Jeanne berjalan di jalan yang kulalui ini. Terlalu banyak tragedi nantinya. Aku meminta kalian agar tak memberitahukan Jeanne berhenti agar kalian nanti bisa membawanya kembali menjadi exorcist selepas aku pergi. Aku juga akan meminta pihak fallen angel untuk membawa dan merawat Rayna dengan baik. Setidaknya jika mereka berdua berada di salah satu fraksi, mereka masih bisa aman…"

"Kau begitu perhatian pada putriku dan gadis fallen angel itu bukan?" tanya Griselda dengan lembut padaku yang kusambut dengan senyuman dan anggukan kepala.

"Lily atau Jeanne sekarang adalah sahabat kecilku yang aku sayangi. Rayna juga adalah teman yang berarti untukku. Mereka berdua adalah orang yang berharga bagiku dan aku tak ingin mereka terluka. Aku tahu bahwa begitu aku mengalahkan Kokabiel, ada banyak yang begitu mengincar diriku. Para fraksi di fraksi Injil masih lebih baik dengan datang dan bicara tanpa memaksa sedikitpun. Tapi itu tak berlaku bagi fraksi mitologi lainnya. Mungkin saja jika mereka ikut denganku suatu saat mereka bisa dijadikan alat agar aku bisa masuk ke salah satu fraksi dengan paksaan dan aku tak ingin itu terjadi."

"Kau telah memikirkan semuanya ya?" ujar Dulio.

"Bisa dibilang begitu… Jadi bisakah kalian melakukan permintaanku?"

"Baiklah," ucap Dulio membalas pertanyaanku. "Kami akan melakukannya sesuai keinginanmu jadi kami hanya akan memberitahukan penolakanmu kepada atasan kami. Kami juga akan tinggal disini sampai kau pergi dan akan membawa Jeanne kembali ke Vatikan setelahnya."

"Terima kasih banyak…" ucapku dengan senyuman tulus.

"Tidak, Uzumaki-san" Griselda berkata kepadaku dengan senyuman tulusnya. "Akulah yang harus berterima kasih kepadamu. Dengan rencanamu ini kami tak harus kehilangan salah satu exorcist kami dan aku tak harus takut kehilangan putriku."

Aku hanya mengganggukkan kepalaku saja.

"Jadi kapan kau akan pergi?" tanya Dulio.

"Sekitar seminggu lagi. Aku akan pergi tanpa memberitahu mereka berdua. Aku hanya akan memberitahu kalian nantinya dan jika pihak fallen angel tak ingin menerima Rayna bisakah kalian membawanya juga bersama Jeanne?"

"Kami tak bisa berjanji tapi akan kami usahakan, Uzumaki-san" ucap Griselda.

"Terima kasih, Quarta-san." ucapku yang lalu menoleh pada jam yang terpasang di dinding apartemen milikku. "Kurasa aku harus pergi karena ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan dahulu. Kalian bebas berada di sini dahulu bersama Jeanne dan Rayna. Rayna nantinya juga akan menyediakan kue dan camilan yang kubuat untuk kalian."

"Ara?" Griselda berucap lagi dengan tertawa kecil "Kau tak perlu repot-repot seperti itu, Uzumaki-san…"

"Kalian tamu, jadi sudah sewajarnya aku melakukan itu…" ucapku yang menghilangkan penghalang yang kubuat dan berjalan keluar. Aku tersenyum lagi sebentar kepada mereka sebelum membuka pintu dan berkata pada Rayna juga Jeanne untuk melayani mereka sebagai tamu sementara aku pergi dahulu karena ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan dan mereka hanya menurut saja lalu masuk ke dalam meninggalkan diriku sendirian yang kemudian berjalan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

…

…

…

…

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _And cut~_**

 ** _Are? Ada yang tanya pecahan dewi Amaterasu itu siapa? Lah kan udah kusebut di cerita kalau pecahan dari dewi Amaterasu itu Tamamo no Mae._**

 ** _Maaf aku baru update karena sibuk banget belakangan ini dengan banyak tugas senpai~_**

 ** _Dan buat adegan Naruto vs Vali, itu hanya pengujian semata bukan full action. Chapter depan adalah full actionnya mungkin._**

 ** _Naruto adalah renkarnasi dari 5 Naruto yang udah hidup lebih dahulu di dunia DxD. Alasan kenapa dari semua itu gak ada yang ninja karena Naruto yang ninja hidup terpisah di dimensi lain. Karena terpisah dimensi itulah menjadi sebab Naruto tak bisa memanggilnya. Lagipula kekuatannya juga beda._**

 ** _Naruto akan berkreasi dengan kekuatannya yang dia lihat dari mimpinya ketika hidup menjadi ninja. Jadi ini menegaskan bahwa teknik jutsu ninja Naruto akan kubuat Variasi lagi. Itu lebih menyenangkan bukan?_**

 ** _Naruto akan berkeliling dunia sendirian. Dia akan meninggalkan Jeanne dan Raynare ke pada masing-masing fraksi mereka agar mereka bisa terlindungi. Buat yang mengira kalau Jeanne dan Raynare akan menyertai Naruto kalian salah besar senpai~..._**

 ** _Ada yang tanya juga. Issei kok pingsan ya terkena aura Naruto padahal dia punya aura naga? Nah dia pingsan saat pertemuan pertama karena Issei masih baru jadi iblis dan sacred gearnya juga baru bangkit. Dia belum kenal Draig waktu itu okay…_**

 ** _Buat yang terus nawarin mendoan makasih gan… ane juga penggemar mendoan selain kentang hihihihi…_**

 ** _Oke cuma itu saja perkataan dariku. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan senpai~_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer : Naruto dan High School DxD bukanlah milikku. Mereka punya para Owner terhormat yang membuatnya. Begitupun character anime lain yang Naruto pinjam untuk melengkapi imajinasi milikku_**

 ** _Kekuatan yang keluar disini sebagian terinspirasi dari One piece, Date a Live, dan masih banyak lagi._**

 ** _Alternate Reality: OOC Naruto, strong to godlike Naruto, Human Naruto,...,_**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _Summary: Re-write fic the Last Adventure. Uzumaki Naruto harus memulai semua dari awal dengan berbagai pertanyaan di dalam benaknya tentang siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Ingatan samar yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya adalah kunci jawaban yang selama ini dia cari. Roda takdir telah berputar untuknya dan Naruto akan membuktikan bagaiman derajat manusia lebih tinggi dibanding makhluk supernatural_**

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 _That's memory. He see it again. A dream about him before rencarnation. And he smile. So bright and warm. A dream that remind him, who are him. A true him._

 _Dia tersenyum ketika teman-teman menerima siapa dirinya. Dia tersenyum ketika para warga yang semula membenci dirinya akibat rubah besar yang ada di tubuhnya menerimanya dengan hangat. Dia tersenyum begitu lebar. Ya kenaifan dan keras kepala yang dia miliki adalah jalan dirinya menerjang ke depan. Hal itu pulalah yang menyebabkan dia bisa memasukkan idealisme miliknya ke teman satu-satunya yang dia anggap saudara. Dan pada akhirnya, dia bisa mati dengan senyuman. Ya, this is what he want…_

Matanya kembali melihat ke segala arah, melihat tiga pemimpin fraksi tengah berada di satu ruangan dengan suasana tegang. Dia telah tersadar dari sekeping memori tentang mimpi yang dia alami pagi ini dan kini berdiri dengan tangan bersilang di dada, mengamati dan tetap waspada.

Ini adalah hari pertemuan tiga antara tiga fraksi Injil. Dia diundang Azazel datang kemari selepas pertemuan kemarin. Awalnya dia menolak untuk datang, namun karena ini adalah sebagai syarat jaminan keselamatan Raynare yang ditanggung sendiri oleh Gubernur fallen angel tersebut, mau tidak mau dia harus menerimanya.

Bicara tentang Gubernur fallen angel, Azazel ternyata tidaklah seperti yang dia kira. Benar dia marah dan kesal karena Naruto membunuh saudaranya, namun Azazel tahu betul kenapa Naruto melakukannya dan dia memakluminya. Dan seperti yang dia duga sebelumnya, pihak fallen angel juga menawarkan dirinya bergabung namun itu dia tolak dengan alasan miliknya. Oh ya, satu hal lagi yang dia ketahui pasti adalah Azazel kelakuannya persis dengan sang gurunya dahulu saat masih menjadi ninja, Ero-sennin Jiraiya. Sama-sama mesum tingkat atas. Andaikan keduanya bertemu, dia tak bisa bayangkan obrolan mesum apa yang akan tercipta.

Datang dengan pakaian casual yang dia kenakan, dia terlihat tak perduli dengan pandangan mata yang tertuju ke arahnya dan dia cuek saja dengan itu. Dia hadir karena diminta, tak lebih dan tak kurang apapun. Memakai kaus putih terbalut jaket hitam dengan celana baggy dan sepatu kets putih, Naruto tampak terlihat tampan di mata para gadis yang kini terlihat tengah blushing. Belum lagi kontur wajah tegas dan berwibawa miliknya juga aura yang keluar dari tubuhnya begitu berbeda dengan belakangan hari ini. Ditambah mata cerulean biru miliknya yang tampak menghipnotis setiap mata yang memandangnya.

"Well…" Azazel berujar dengan memandang ke arah setiap pastisipan pertemuan di ruangan ini. "Untuk pembukaan, aku ingin mengucapkan rasa terima kasih bagi Maou, Sirzech Lucifer atas kesediaannya menyediakan tempat pertemuan." Mata Azazel kemudian tertuju pada Iblis berambut merah dengan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Gubernur Azazel" Sirzech menjawab dengan senyuman terpatri di wajahnya.

"Nah… sekarang Ladies and Gentlemen…" lanjut Azazel. Matanya kembali melihat sekeliling.

Di sisi fraksi iblis, duduk berdampingan di sisi lain denganya adalah Sirzech Lucifer sendiri. Dia tampil dengan jubah warna merah yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Sementara di dalam, dia mengenakan pakaian putih formal untuk pertemuan. Di belakang sang Maou sendiri, terlihat wanita berpakaian Maid tengah berdiri di sana. Merupakan Queen dalam peerage Maou dan menyandang gelar Queen of Annihilation atau Ratu kehancuran. Disamping itu, di belakang maid itu juga terdapat adik Maou Lucifer dan Leviathan beserta peerage mereka. Dan sepertinya ada tambahan di peerage adik Lucifer sendiri dimana Azazel melihat exorcist pemegang Durandal di sana.

Di sisi Surga sendiri.

Seorang pria yang bisa diklasifikasikan sebagai kecantikan duduk di sana sebagai pemimpin fraksi Surga sekarang. Rambut blonde panjang lembut dengan lingkaran emas terdapat di atas kepalanya diikuti dengan warna mata hijau dan kulit yang sehat dan cerah. Mungkin memanggilnya perempuan tak akan salah mengingat dia begitu indah. Dia memakai armor emas yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sebuah selendang putih mengikuti lekuk armor emas yang bisa dibilang mahakarya tersebut karena keeleganan yang dimilikinya. Dia adalah Michael, sang Pangeran Malaikat dan pemimpin Surga sekarang. Di belakangnya juga masih terdapat kecantikan yang lain. Dimana dia berbalut dress putih dengan armor yang menutupi lekuk indah tubuh wanita miliknya. Sama seperti yang berada di depannya, Armor miliknya juga berwarna emas namun terdapat ukiran bunga mawar putih disana dan,selendang putih juga yang mengikuti armor tersebut. Wajah cantiknya begitu menawan yang akan membuat setiap laki-laki hanya bisa memandang kagum. Dia adalah Gabriel, sang malaikat yang kecantikannya begitu terkenal sampai menjadi penyebab banyaknya malaikat menjadi jatuh. Lalu di belakang Gabriel, dua orang exorcist tingkat atas, Dulio Gesualdo dan Griselda Quarta beserta dua anak didiknya, Irina Shidou dan Jeanne D'Arc berada di sana.

Azazel sendiri selain membawa anak didiknya, pemuda berambut silver gelap yang berpakaian formal untuk menunjukkan kesopanan miliknya. Pemilik jiwa naga putih, Albion, Hakuryukou masa kini. Dirinya juga membawa Raynare atas permintaan Naruto.

Pandangan Azazel kemudian terhenti pada pemuda berpakaian casual yang sebenarnya bertentangan dengan acara pertemuan ini. Dia terlihat sangat santai duduk di sana. Namun matanya terlihat mengawasi setiap orang di ruangan ini.

Pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menyebabkan kehancuran dan ketidak seimbangan sistem dengan kekuatan misterius yang dia miliki, Uzumaki Naruto, dimana dia adalah satu-satunya manusia yang ada di ruangan ini yang sanggup bertarung seimbang dengan pasukan mengerikan Kokabiel.

Dan kenapa Jeanne dan Raynare ada di masing-masing fraksinya? Itu semua karena memang atas perintah Naruto agar Jeanne dan Raynare bersama fraksi mereka dahulu. Walau awalnya mereka menolak, tapi karena paksaan Naruto, akhirnya mereka mau juga.

Normalnya, harusnya setiap pemimpin dari tiap fraksi hanya perlu satu perwakilan saja untuk pertemuan ini, namun karena ketakutan akan terjadi sergapan, maka masing-masing fraksi malah membawa orang lebih disini.

"Mari sekarang kita langsung menuju topik saja" Azazel membenarkan posisi duduknya dengan tenang agar nyaman. "Biasanya aku akan bercanda dalam setiap pertemuan, tapi tidak kali ini"

Setiap pasang mata memandang ke arah sang Gubernur yang tersenyum kecil di sana. Beberapa bahkan mengenyitkan dahinya dengan ucapan Azazel.

"Kalian semua tentunya sudah tahu kenapa aku berada di sini" lanjut Azazel dengan memandang ke semua yang hadir "Aku ingin meminta maaf atas apa yang diperbuat Kokabiel. Aku tak tahu bahwa Kokabiel akan berbuat seperti itu, selain itu aku juga akan mengatakan bahwa aku bersumpah tidak berniat untuk berperang dengan kalian semua."

Tak ada satu pun yang langsung berkomentar dengan apa yang diucapkan Azazel. Suasana di ruangan tersebut hening sesaat.

"Normalnya kami tak akan pernah membiarkan ini selesai begitu saja" Sirzech berujar memecah keheningan. Nada bicara tenang khas seorang pemimpin dia perlihatkan. "Namun karena tak ada satupun korban dalam kejadian ini ditambah dengan kau juga memberikan hasil risetmu tentang sacred gear kepada kami sebagai permohonan maaf, kali ini kami akan membiarkannya, Gubernur." Sirzech kemudian mengunci pandangan matanya pada Gubernur fallen angel Azazel. " Tapi jangan berbuat kesalahan yang sama. Jika hal ini terjadi kembali, maka bukan Uzumaki-san-lah yang akan membunuh pasukanmu, tetapi kami nantinya."

Meskipun terlihat jelas ancaman berada di sana, Azazel tak gentar sedikitpun "Aku jamin jika ini tak akan terjadi lagi dan terima kasih…" jawabnya. Kemudian Azazel mengalihkan pandangan miliknya ke arah sang Pangeran Malaikat, Michael.

"Kami akan membiarkan hal ini berlalu begitu saja meskipun kami kehilangan dua orang dari sisi kami…," tukas Michael dengan nada tenang dan memandang ke arah Xenovia dan Asia yang ada di barisan peerage Rias. "Tapi jangan salah, Azazel. Kami tak akan tinggal diam begitu saja jika sampai ini terulang kembali" tambah Michael. Meskipun nada bicara miliknya tenang, namun terkandung ketegasan di dalamnya.

"Of course this will gonna happen again, I promise… Aku akan mengawasi setiap bawahanku dengan lebih tegas lagi." jawab Azazel yang kemudian memandang ke arah Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu tanya padaku, aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja malam itu" ujar Naruto dengan nada tenang. Semua yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan jawaban yang dirasa tak masuk akal tersebut. "Lagipula kalian juga tahu alasanku melakukannya dan yah jika hal ini terjadi lagi dan menyebabkan ancaman pada pihak manusia," Naruto mengeluarkan pandangan tajamnya kepada semua yang hadir " ** _Make this mistake again and I swear I will kill you all,_** " ucapanya dengan pandangan terkunci pada Azazel ketikan dia mengatakan hal tadi. Apa yang diucapkan Naruto bukanlah hanya omong kosong belaka. Tapi itu adalah janji yang terucap di sertai nada sangat tegas di dalamnya.

Jika Azazel tersinggung dengan hal ini, dia tak akan memberikan cengiran lebar dan menganggukkan kepala. "Kau bisa pegang ucapanku tadi, Naruto"

Semua yang hadir disana terlihat tersenyum - kecuali Grayfia, namun jika diamati lebih lanjut terlihat pancaran mata yang memberikan respek lebih pada ucapan Naruto yang berani berucap hal tersebut pada Gubernur fallen angel. Terlihat keberanian terpancar di wajah Naruto meskipun dia terlihat tak peduli.

"So… another main topic…" Azazel kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ini adalah sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian, Aku ingin mengajukan perdamaian pada kalian semua dan membentuk aliansi!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

Hening. Keheningan kembali melanda ruangan tersebut. Ditambah wajah terkejut yang tergambar di setiap masing-masing yang hadir disana. Bahkan Naruto sama juga terkejutnya.

"Ada musuh yang mengincar kita semua.." jeda Azazel "Mereka yang mengincar kita bukanlah sebuah musuh yang bisa diremehkan begitu saja. Ini bukan mitologi lain seperti Norse atau Yunani, tapi sebuah organisasi."

"Dan apa kau punya buktinya Azazel?" tanya Sirzech. "Jika tanpa bukti maka semua yang keluar dari mulutmu hanyalah omong kosong belaka bukan?"

"Aku punya buktinya, Maou siscon" ejek Azazel kemudian. Sirzech yang mendengar itu terlihat malu dengan julukan yang diucapkan Gubernur fallen angel tersebut. "Aku punya seseorang yang menyusup ke dalam organisasi tersebut. Mereka mengumpulkan pasukan dari mitologi-mitologi lain dan berniat membuat kekacauan."

"Apa buktimu akurat, Azazel?" ucap Michael.

"Aku berani jamin keakuratannya." tukas Azazel. "Dan sebab inilah aku mengajukan hal ini pada kalian. Aku sudah lelah berseteru terus terusan kalian tahu. Heck aku bahkan kesulitan menjalankan hobiku!"

"Yeah, kau dan hobi mesum-mu itu" komen Vali dengan memutar bola matanya. Serius, di tengah pertemuan penting seperti ini dia malah akan bicara hobi bejatnya?

"Hey! Hormati hobiku, Vali!"

"Fuck you! Hobi bodohmu itu yang membuatmu makin tumpul tau!"

"Meski aku tumpul, aku masih bisa menendang bokongmu bocah tengik!"

"Yeah, yeah, teruskan saja ucapan bodohmu itu,"

"Kau…!"

Semua yang hadir dan melihat percakapan absurd antara Azazel dan Vali hanya bisa ber- sweatdrop ria.

"Ehem… bisakah kalian hentikan perdebatan kalian? Kita sedang membahas hal penting disini" tukas Sirzech dengan sopan. Sedangkan Michael hanya tersenyum saja melihat adegan di depannya. Azazel yang mendengar ucapan Sirzech kemudian mengendalikan tubuhnya dan kembali fokus. "Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Azazel.

"Jika apa yang kau bilang ini benar, bisakah kau mengirimkan buktinya pada kami nanti bila kami setuju dengan tawaran perdamaianmu ini?" tanya Sirzech.

"Tenang saja, aku akan memberikan buktinya pada kalian nanti. Yang penting bagaimana?" ucap Azazel.

Sirzech memandang sejenak ratu dalam peerage-nya. Ini keputusan yang menentukan arah perubahan dan setidaknya mencoba tidak ada salahnya, meskipun nantinya akan terjadi kegemparan sejenak di Underworld, tapi itu bisa diredam nantinya. "Baiklah, kami dari pihak iblis menerima tawaranmu, Azazel. Aku akan mengabari Youndai Maou lain selepas ini." tukas Sirzech dengan senyuman. Azazel menyambutnya dengan cengiran lebar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Michael.

"Sejujurnya ini sama sekali tak terduga bagiku." tukas Michael tenang. "Meskipun begitu jika ini adalah yang terbaik maka kami dari fraksi Surga akan menerima tawaranmu. Dengan begini setidaknya kita bisa membuat perubahan baru"

"Apa kau yakin Onii-sama?" timpal Gabriel angkat bicara "Lalu bagaimana dengan reaksi gereja nantinya?"

"Kita akan bicara pelan nanti dengan mereka, Gabriel" ucap Michael. "Jika ini bisa membawa perubahan baru, maka kita bisa mencobanya." tambah Michael memandang para pemimpin fraksi. "Dan buat aturan dalam aliansi kita nanti agar tidak saling merugikan nantinya."

"Nah kita bisa memikirkannya nanti bukan? Yang penting para pemimpin sudah setuju," ucap Azazel "Bagaimana denganmu Naruto?" Azazel bertanya dengan menatap pemuda yang tenang saja duduk disana.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Naruto.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang ini? Kau hadir disini mewakili umat manusia Naruto" balas Azazel.

Naruto kemudian memandang Azazel. Mewakili manusia? "Kau sepertinya salah dalam bertanya, Azazel-san." ucap Naruto. "Aku bukanlah wakil pihak manusia. Kalau kalian mau minta pendapat, maka mintalah pendapat perdamaian pada setiap kepala negara yang memimpin umat manusia. Aku bukan pemimpin sekarang. Not yet…

Dan aku hadir di sini sebagai balasan permintaanku padamu Azazel-san. Tak lebih tak kurang. Jika kalian ingin perdamaian maka silahkan. Go ahead."

"Apa kau tak berniat masuk dalam aliansi ini Uzumaki-san?" tanya Gabriel dengan sopan. Malaikat cantik itu menatap Naruto dalam-dalam.

"Nope… tidak terima kasih." ujar Naruto yang membuat semua yang hadir mengerutkan dahi - terkecuali Jeanne dan Raynare yang justru tersenyum. "Aku sudah berulang kali bilang bahwa aku tak akan terikat pada pihak manapun. Aku netral. Jika aku terikat aliansi, maka aku tak bisa berhubungan bebas dengan mitologi lain jika aku bertemu mereka. Kalian paham hal itu. Jadi terima kasih banyak tawaran kalian. Lagipula selepas ini aku tak ak-..."

Ucapan Naruto harus terhenti ketika dia merasakan aliran fluktuasi ruangan membeku dan,terdiam. Terlihat sebagian peerage Rias dan Sona membeku terdiam tak brgerak. Para pemimpin yang melihat hal ini kemudian saling berpandangan. Sirzech kemudian menoleh ke arah adiknya. "Rias, salah satu peerage-mu, Gasper…"

"Right! **_Forbidden Balor View_** , sacred gear yang bisa menghentikan waktu" tukas Azazel. Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut justru tertawa dalam hati, menghentikan waktu? Waktu tak bisa dihentikan. Dia bahkan tahu waktu itu terus berjalan. Yang dilakukan pemilik sacred gear ini jelas hanya membekukan ruang lingkup gerakan saja, bukan menghentikan waktu.

Naruto tak berkomentar banyak karena kemudian dia menatap dinding.

Dan apa yang dia temukan kemudian membuat wajahnya pucat.

 ** _BOOOOOOOMMMMMM!_**

Dia tak sempat memperingatkan apapun karena detik berikutnya, bangunan tempat mereka berada kemudian meledak.

 ** _xxx_**

Gedung pertemuan yang berada di Kuoh academy tersebut dilindungi dari tiga sisi dari masing-masing fraksi yang ada. Bahkan Kuoh academy dan sekitarnya juga dilindungi dengan penghalang kekkai yang menyamarkan academy dari mata manusia dan berada di dimensi buatan.

Dan masing-masing pasukan dari setiap fraksi berada di sekitar gedung pertemuan. Jika dihitung ada sekitar seribu tiap masing-masing pasukan fraksi. Seribu iblis. Seribu fallen angel dan seribu Malaikat berjaga di sana.

Pasukan Iblis memakai armor hitam yang menunjukkan karakteristik dan sifat mereka. Ditambah dengan sayap kelelawar yang keluar dari punggung mereka semua. Pasukan Malaikat mengenakan armor emas dengan lambang salib dengan lingkaran emas di atas setiap kepala. Sayap putih seputih salju keluar dari punggung mereka. Sedangkan pasukan fallen angel mengenakan armor tembaga dengan corak hitam. Sayap hitam mereka menunjukkan status mereka sebagai fallen angel.

Tak ada percakapan di tiap pasukan. Mereka semua adalah pasukan terlatih yang mampu mengontrol emosi mereka dan tak menyerang satu sama lain. Mereka mengesampingkan dendam pribadi mereka masing-masing pada musuh bebuyutan mereka karena mereka punya tugas dan mereka menjalankannya dengan hormat.

Dan, bangunan pertemuan meledak.

Tak ada sihir yang dipanggil, tak ada serangan apapun, hanya langsung meledak tanpa adanya peringatan dahulu. Meledak dan menimbulkan kobaran api yang berpijar meliuk terang di bangunan tersebut.

Dan keributan terjadi selepasnya ketika para pasukan dari masing-masing fraksi tersadar dari keterkejutan mereka. Dengan segera mereka langsung melesat ke bangunan yang meledak tersebut, berharap menemui pemimpin yang dalam harapan mereka bahwa pemimpin mereka selamat.

Tapi mereka meninggalkan kewaspadaan mereka.

Karena dari sisi belakang setiap pasukan fraksi, lingkaran ungu besar muncul disana. Membuka ruang dan mengoyak udara serta realitas yang ada.

Kemudian itu datang dengan cepat.

Serangan.

Laser dengan unsur demonic, laser besar cahaya, tombak cahaya dengan konsentarsi tinggi, serangan api panas, kobaran litrik yang membentuk laser, ribuan demi ribuan serangan diluncurkan ke arah setiap pasukan dari ketiga fraksi tersebut.

Ribuan pasukan tersebut berbalik. Banyak dari mereka kemudian dengan cepat meng-cast sihir pelindung atau memanggil perisai untuk melindungi diri mereka. Menangkis serangan yang datang selamat.

Tapi tidak dengan beberapa yang lain.

Mereka yang tak sempat mengeluarkan perlindungan mereka harus merelakan tubuh mereka terkena serangan tersebut. Hancur, bahkan terbakar menjadi debu. Armor yang terpasang di tubuh mereka bahkan terkoyak, ada yang tertembus hingga menembus tubuh. Sebagian tubuh kemudian jatuh dari atas. Ada yang tak berkepala, kehilangan tangan, menembus dada. Tubuh-tubuh prajurit yang mati menghantam tanah sebelum lenyap menjadi debu.

Kemudian itu datang.

Ribuan demi ribuan figur keluar dari ruang portal ungu yang melancarkan serangan. Iblis, fallen angel, figur berjubah, tua, muda, wanita, laki-laki. Itu semua keluar dari portal dan melayang di atas sana. Mereka langsung menerjang ke depan ke arah pasukan dengan senjata mereka, pedang, tombak, sihir.

Khaos Brigade telah membuat pengumuman eksistensi mereka muncul dan mereka sama sekali tak berniat dengan perdamaian.

 ** _xxx_**

Dia tahu itu sudah terlambat untuk memperingatkan mereka.

Saat dia melihat dinding, dia merasakan sedikit fluktuasi perubahan energy di sekitar dinding yang dia lihat meski sekilas tersebut. Naruto terlahir sebagai orang yang objektif dan sangat tepat dalam observasi. Jadi dia tahu begitu fluktuasi energy terjadi sedikit saja dan benar, bahan bangunan yang ada di sini bisa meledak.

Dan dia harus mengeluarkan kekuatan miliknya. Melindungi yang ada di ruangan ini dengan membentuk pelindung cahaya berbentuk kubus yang melindungi orang-orang di dalamnya.

"APA YANG-...!?"

Getaran tercipta akibat ledakan. Tapi semua yang ada disana selamat berkat pelindung yang dikeluarkan Naruto dengan cepat.

"Sirzech! Apa maksudnya dengan semua ini!?" Azazel berteriak dengan keras kepada iblis merah yang masih terkejut. Kobaran api dalam gedung masih berkobar dengan hebat dan mereka bisa melihatnya dari dalam pelindung. Azazel bukan hanya memandang tajam Sirzech, tapi seluruh yang ada memandang ke arah iblis merah, kakak dari Rias Gremory tersebut. Para pemimpin dan perwakilan mereka juga merasakan fluktuasi perubahan energy di sekitar di dinding sebelum meledak. Dan bangunan ini dibangun oleh iblis.

Sirzech dengan segera memasang wajah tenang di sana semampunya. Dia tahu semua yang hadir terlihat marah dan kehilangan rasa kepercayaan mereka padanya, namun dia tak bisa membiarkan hal tersebut. Tidak ketika perdamaian baru saja tercipta. "Aku bersumpah dengan nama Gremory dan titelku sebagai Lucifer bahwa aku tak tahu apapun tentang ini!" dia bersumpah. "Lihat, kita bahas ini nanti, sekarang kita bisakah melihat apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?"

"Kita diserang" tukas Naruto singkat yang membuat semua menoleh kepadanya. "Aku bisa merasakan mereka. Ada ribuan yang datang menyerang tempat ini. Para prajurit kalian yang ada di luar sana masih bertarung dengan mereka."

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera keluar dari sini!" ucap Azazel.

"Rias, salah satu peerage-mu dalam bahaya. Kalian para iblis muda selamatkan mereka. Grayfia yang akan mentransfer kalian kesana" ucap Sirzech memberi perintah yang langsung dituruti Grayfia dan Grayfia kemudian melakukan sihir perpindahan. "Aku akan memindahkan kita semua dari sini sekarang"

"Bawa Jeanne dan temannya juga Raynare untuk membantu mereka," tukas Naruto "Mereka bisa membantu banyak nanti"

Ucapan Naruto disetujui oleh para pemimpin fraksi dan Grayfia mulai melakukan perpindahan ke tempat salah satu budak Rias. Selepas perpindahan yang dilakukan Grayfia sudah terlaksana, Sirzech dengan satu jentikan jari, memunculkan lingkaran teleportasi skala besar kemudian memindahkan mereka semua keluar.

Dan mereka melihatnya. Ribuan pasukan mereka tengah bertempur dengan para iblis asing dan fallen angel beserta figur-figur berjubah diatas sana.

"Mereka Khaos Brigade?" tanya Gabriel kemudian. Melihat apa yang ada di atas, semuanya kemudian berpikir bahwa apa yang dikatakan Gubernur fallen angel adalah benar adanya.

"Sepertinya begitu," tukas Azazel dengan nada getir. "Mereka bahkan menyusup begitu dalam dan ada penghianat yang meledakkan gedung pertemuan kita huh?" Azazel kemudian memandang ke arah para pemimpin. "Inilah alasannya kenapa aku ingin membentuk aliansi!"

"Pikirkan perdebatan kalian nanti saja," ucap Naruto bicara kemudian, "Pasukan kalian tengah diserang. Apa sebagai pemimpin kalian akan tinggal diam saja?"

"Hell no!" tukas Azazel. "Vali, hancurkan sebanyak apapun yang kau bisa!" perintah Azazel pada Hakuryukou di sampingnya. Vali hanya memberikan cengiran lebar dengan sadis dan kemudian mengeluarkan sayap sacred gear miliknya dan terbang ke atas.

"Dulio, Griselda bantu Hakuryukou masa kini itu" ujar Michael memberi perintah kemudian. Dengan sigap Dulio dan Griselda menghilang ke sana masuk ke ranah pertempuran. Sementara itu, para pemimpin beserta Gabriel dan Grayfia masih terdiam di sana dan memandang ke arah Naruto yang berdiri diam dengan santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau tak ingin membantu kami, Uzumaki-san?" tanya Sirzech kemudian.

"Lalu membiarkan kalian diam saja disini hanya melihat? Oh ayolah, melihat kalian aku tahu betapa pasukan kalian dengan Hakuryukou dan dua exorcist terkuat tersebut sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membasmi mereka semua." jawab Naruto. Semuanya terdiam karena apa yang dikatakan Naruto adalah benar adanya. "Aku akan ikut jika musuhnya baru benar-benar membahayakan."

Selepas Naruto bicara hal tersebut, sebuah portal besar berwarna ungu kembali tercipta di atas langit. Membuka ruang dan mengotak realitas serta udara, yang keluar dari sana kemudian membuat semuanya terkejut.

Naga.

Lebih tepatnya naga hitam dengan empat kaki dan sepasang sayap berukuran besarnya yang menaungi langit malam pertempuran. Membuat semua yang ada di sana berhenti sejenak ketika naga tersebut mulai mengaum.

 ** _ROOOOAAARRRR!_**

Naga, makhluk legendaris dengan kekuatan gila yang menakutkan. Makhluk yang ditakuti karena kehebatannya keluar dari sana. Dan yang keluar dari sana bukanlah naga biasa. Para pemimpin tahu betul naga yang keluar sana setara dengan tingkatan Ultimate atau Satan, karena yang keluar dari sana adalah Evil Dragon.

Evil Dragon adalah naga yang kehilangan kewarasan mereka. Mereka tenggelam dalam kekuatan mereka dan terus merusak. Mereka tak akan berhenti mengamuk sebelum terbunuh dan itu terlihat ketika mulut dari naga tersebut terbuka.

 _And blazing fire come out from that dragon. Burning anything that dare cross path with evil beast_

Api yang keluar membakar segalanya, teriakan terdengar dari atas sana. Api begitu terang malam itu, meliuk menari membakar apapun yang terlihat sepanjang mata naga tersebut melihat.

"Fuck!" kutuk Azazel "Mereka bahkan memanggil naga jahat kemari?! Dan itu adalah Ancalagon?!"

"Azazel, organisasi ini benar-benar ancaman!" ujar Michael. Pelindung di sini tak akan kuat menahan amukan naga jahat tersebut dan jika pelindung dimensi buatan ini hancur, maka ini akan membahayakan manusia yang ada di Kuoh!"

"Maka kalian tinggal membunuhnya saja bukan?" tukas Naruto kemudian. "Atau aku juga yang harus turun tangan?"

"Bukankah perkataanmu tadi berkata jika pertempuran menjadi berbahaya, kau baru akan ikut?" ujar Azazel dengan senyum licik ke arah Naruto. "Apa sekarang kau akan menjilat ucapanmu sendiri?"

Semua memandang ke arah Naruto seakan meminta dia mempertanggung jawabkan ucapannya. Dipandang dengan pandangan tersebut membuat Naruto harus menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Baik, baik, aku maju. Kalian tolong buatlah kekkai yang kuat untuk dimensi ini." Naruto kemudian beranjak maju ke depan. Berjalan dengan pelan. Para pemimpin fraksi kemudian tersenyum kecil disana. Mereka akan melihat dengan mata mereka sendiri bagaimana kekuatan dari bocah yang sudah membunuh Kokabiel.

 ** _xxx_**

Di momen begitu Ancalagon dilepaskan, semua anggota Khaos Brigade mundur, membiarkan sang naga mengamuk sesuka hatinya. Mereka tahu mereka tak harus berada di medan tempur ketika hewan itu keluar. Mereka kemudian justru memanggil sihir ruang yang mengurung sang naga beserta musuh mereka.

Mereka tahu itu tak berguna. Momen ketika sang naga telah selesai dengan buruannya, dia bisa menghancurkan sihir ruang yang mengurungnya dengan mudah. Seperti memecahkan gelas menggunakan sebuah palu. Mereka tak bisa mengurung naga ini, bahkan pemimpin pasukan mereka juga akan kesulitan mengurungnya.

Tapi itu tak mengapa bagi mereka. Asal selama Ancalagon menghancurkan segalanya mereka tak peduli. Karena setelah Ancalagon selesai, mereka akan menteleport-nya keluar dari sana.

Api kembali keluar dari mulut naga tersebut. Begitu kuat hingga mengalahkan api dari Phoenix. Begitu terang dan mematikan menyebar ke segala arah sejauh pandangan mata sanga naga.

Apa yang keluar dari mulut naga tidak akan pernah tidak berbahaya sedikitpun bahkan api biasa yang keluar dari mulut lebih dari cukup untuk melelehkan besi terkuat yang ada. Mereka yang menghindar dari serangan hembusan nafas api sang naga jahat hanya bisa bernafas lega sesaat sebelum mereka jatuh dan terbakar menjadi abu tak tersisa akibat api naga jahat tersebut.

Tak ada pasukan yang tersisa dari pihak iblis yang menghadapi amukan naga kecuali ayah dari Ravel Phenex, Jonathan Phenex yang memimpin pasukan iblis. Walau dikategorikam kepala klan yang kekuatannya hampir setara dengan tingkatan Satan, namun dia tetap saja hampir tewas. Api dari Phoenix tak lebih superior dari api naga. Semua mati dan Lord Phoenix tengah dicengkram sang naga. Tubuhnya begitu berdarah hebat dan regenerasi miliknya sama sekali tak membantu. Dirinya telah kehabisan tenaga dan mana. Naga besat tersebut kemudian membuka mulutnya, menampakkan gigi besar miliknya yang tajam, bersiap memangsa seluruh tubuh dari Lord Phoenix.

Tapi itu datang

Layaknya komet yang jatuh, mereka bersinar dalam balutan warna emas. Meskipun hanya ada sembilan, tapi itu membuat kejutan karena memiliki kekuatan cukup untuk menghantam naga tersebut hingga melepaskan tubuh Lord Phoenix itu sendiri.

Gempa terjadi begitu tubuh naga tersebut menghantam tanah, diikuti dengam raungan kesakitan. Naga besar tersebut kemudian menaikkan kepalanya, mata reptilnya melihat ke segala arah untuk mencari penyebab serangan yang datang kepadanya.

Dan dia menemukannya.

Dia melihatnya di atas sana. Terbalut dalam balutan cahaya yang berkobar seperti api yang meliuk liuk dengan warna emas. Empat sayap seperti burung yang terbuat dari cahaya mengembang di balik punggung figur tersebut.

Dia tak senang. Figur kecil tersebut yang terlihat seperti manusia biasa yang berukuran tak lebih besar dari kuku jarinya berani menyerang dirinya?

" **Kau! Kau berani menantangku manusia kecil?!"** suara Ancalagon menggeram marah dengan dipenuhi kebencian. **"Kau berani menantang Ancalagon?! Kau pikir kau itu siapa?!"**

"Ah siapa aku?" ujar figur tersebut dengan lantang, "Hanya seseorang yang akan menghentikanmu membuat kerusakan dan membahayakan manusia, naga kecil!"

" **Kau?!"** geram Ancalagon. Dengan cepat naga tersebut membuka mulutnya. Mengeluarkan api yang mampu melenyapkan apapun.

Tapi Naruto yang merupakan figur tersebut hanya diam dia sana. Melihat ke arah api panas yang datang kepadanya. Sayap miliknya pecah menjadi partikel cahaya. Memadat kecil dan kemudian dia menggenggamnya.

Dan itu keluar lagi. Perlindungan yang melindungi para lawab Kokabiel malam itu dari hujan cahaya yang dikeluarkan Kokabiel itu sendiri malam itu,

Bunga dengan tujuh lapis perlindungan yang melindungi penggunanya dari berbagai serangan tingkat atas. Api mengenai perisai pertama. Bertahan sebentar sebelum kemudian pecah dan menghantam perisai kedua.

Dan sayap Naruto pecah kembali. Partikel kecil cahaya pecahan sayap tersebut menari-nari membentuk sebuah pedang dengan mata bor cahaya. Naruto kemudian memanggil busur panah miliknya. Meletakkan pedang cahaya berbentuk mata bor tersebut dan menarik busurnya. Menjadikan bentuk pedang tersebut mengecil menjadi sebuah anak panah. Udara mengaum, listrik terpecik diantara ujung pedang tersebut.

 _Go, light that penetrate darkness,_

 _Meteora!_

Dan anak panah tersebut meluncur, menembus perlindungan di depan Naruto tanpa merusaknya. Membelah api menjadi dua dan meluncur cepat ke arah sang naga.

Ancalagon yang melihat panah yang mengarah ke arahnya dengan cepat menghindar kebelakang, meskipun tubuhnya besar, Ancalagon tergolong cepat. Namun itu tetap tak menghindarkannya dari dapat ledakan yang tercipta kemudian.

Ledakan putih meledak dengan hebat, menyebabkan getaran di tanah dan menghempaskan angin berat ke segala arah. Ancalagon yang mana terkena sedikit dari ledakan tersebut meraung, rasa sakit menyerang salah satu sayapnya, meobek sayap tersebut. Ketika ledakan tersebut beehenti, terlihat Ancalagon berada di atas tanah. Dia menggeram, salah satu sayapnya robek dengan memunculkan darah kehitaman disana.

" **Manusia kecil!"** geram marah Ancalagon. Dia tak menyangka akan seperti ini. Ledakan tadi bisa saja membunuh dirinya jika dia telat menghindar.

"Kau berhasil menghindar?" tukas Naruto tenang. Pelindung di depannya menghilang, sayap miliknya juga tinggal dua. "Sangat sulit menghindari _Meteora_ kau tahu? Apalagi itu tadi merupakan _Meteora_ yang telah kutingkatkan lebih jauh lagi. Tapi tak apa," Naruto menepuk kedua tangannya. Aura miliknya kemudian berkobar hebat diikuti cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuhnya menyeruak pula sangat hebat dan menguar membentuk sebuah rangka, namun itu tak berhenti sampai disana, karena kemudian terlihat susunan syaraf dan otot mulai menutupi rangka setengah badan tersebut. Dan ketika itu sudah selesai, terlihat seperti layaknya sosok naga setengah badan dengan memegang sebuah pedang panjang besar layaknya nodachi di sana. Mata berwarna biru terpancar dari sosok naga setengah badan tersebut.

"Perkenalkan teknik milikku yang akan membunuhmu, ' _Dragon of Valor, Ryuuga'._ "

Semua yang melihat sosok yang tercipta dari teknik Naruto menahan nafasnya. Ini absurd! Kekuatan yang menguar dari sana begitu besar. Bahkan para pemimpin yang melihat ini semua membulatkan mata mereka. Yang ada di pikiran mereka adalah bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Ini berbeda dengan laporan yang disampaikan oleh mereka yang melihat kekuatan Naruto pertama kali.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya masih melihat dari dalam sosok Ryuuga. Teknik ini dia ciptakan dengan meniru teknik dari rivalnya saat menjadi ninja yaitu Sasuke. Basis teknik ini sama seperti kontruksi milik Susano'o yang tercipta dari mata mangekyou sharingan.

Ancalagon yang melihat itu semakin menggeram marah. Dalam kedipan mata, sosok yang dipandangnya kemudian menghilang dari sana, dan naga jahat itu harus merasakan sakit kembali ketika sebuah tinjuan keras mengenai dirinya. Menghantamkan dirinya ke atas tanah dengan keras. Belum cukup dengan itu, dia merasakan sakit kembali saat sebuah tombak menebas dirinya, memotong sayapnya yang tersisa hingga lengan tangan kanannya.

Seperti hujan, darah dan sedikit daging mengucur dari setiap luka akibat tebasan Naruto, mengubah warna coklat tanah menjadi kehitaman akibat darah yang keluar. Raungan penuh kesakitan terdengar malam itu, memekakkan telinga. Ancalagon berniat menyerang dengan membuka mulutnya, api kemudian keluar, membakar ke arah sosok naga astral yang memberikan tebasan tepat di depannya.

Tapi itu percuma. Ryuuga adalah konstruksi yang sama seperti teknik Susano'o. Dia dibentuk untuk pertahanan dan penyerangan. Serangan api normal milik Ancalagon mungkin bisa melelehkan besi terkeras yang ada tapi itu tak bisa menembus sedikitpun sosok astral Ryuuga. Dengan cekatan, salah satu tangan Ryuuga kemudian memegang mulut Ancalagon, sedang tangan satunya kemudian menusukkan nodachi yang dipegangnya ke dalam tenggorokan Ancalagon. Kembali memberikan raungan kesakitan yang tertahan. Naruto yang berada di dalam sosok Ryuuga hanya memandang datar saja. Mencabut nodachi-nya, sosok Ryuuga kemudian menghilang dan muncul di atas Ancalagon yang sudah terbaring sekarat di sana.

Nodachi yang dipegang Ryuuga kemudian bersinar, tebasan kemudian dilakukan Ryuuga ke depan dan sebuah gelombang energi tercipta di sana. Mengarah cepat ke tubuh Ancalagon dengan cepat membelah udara dan kemudian mengenai naga jahat yang sekarat tersebut. Suara dentuman keras terdengar di sana. Awan debu tercipta, hempasan angin menerpa ke segala arah. Ketika semua itu menghilang, di sana, hanya terlihat tubuh dari sang naga jahat yang sudah terbelah menjadi dua dengan bagian yang tidak lengkap. Naruto terdiam di sana, menghembuskan nafas ringan. Naga ini kuat, jauh lebih kuat dari Kokabiel, dirinya yang sekarang jauh lebih kuat dari Kokabiel… hal ini jelas terjadi karena latihan yang dia jalani di dunia yang dia ciptakan dengan kekuatan waktunya dimana dia berlatih sangat lama disana sendirian untuk mencapai tingkatannya sekarang. Bahkan yang dia tunjukkan belumlah kekuatan penuh dari kekuatan cahaya miliknya yang berkembang sangat pesat dan dia juga masig menyimpan kekuatan waktunya sebagai kartu AS...

"Holy shit!, Kau berhasil melakukannya!"

Naruto kemudian berbalik dan dia bisa melihat Azazel serta para pemimpin fraksi lainnya dan juga Gabriel beserta Grayfia datang menghampiri dirinya di atas. Menghilangkan sosok astral Ryuuga, Mereka melayang di atas kemudian.

"Naga… bahkan naga jahat, Evil Dragon…" gumam pelan Azazel. Ini bukanlah sebuah rahasia bahwa naga jahat adalah sesuatu yang sangat dihindari dari naga normal, meski punya kekuatan yang luar biasa, mereka juga gila dan gampang mengamuk. Siapapun juga tak akan ingin melawan makhluk gila terlebih lagi naga.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Mereka sudah terdesak, dengan bantuan dari berbagai pihak, serangan organisasi ini bisa ditekan sekarang." jawab Sirzech kemudian. "Meskipun dari pihak iblis harus kehilangan pasukan dan hanya menyisakan Lord Phoenix saja," gumam getir Sirzech.

"Nah… kalau begitu tugasku sudah selesai kan?" ujar Naruto. Tubuhnya kemudian mulai memudar dari bawah menjadi partikel cahaya kecil yang berterbangan. "Sisanya aku serahkan pada kalian. Aliansi sudah tercipta dan kalian sudah lebih dari cukup bukan menghadapi serangan ini."

"Hey kau tak mau menunggu gadis gereja dan gadismu dahulu sebelum pergi?" tanya Azazel kemudian.

"Mereka jauh lebih mampu dan mereka bisa pulang sendiri nanti. Aku tak perlu khawatir tentang itu" balas Naruto sebelum tubuhnya mulai memudar "Sampai jumpa lagi, para pemimpin…"

Keheningan tercipta sejenak antara para pemimpin fraksi. Tapi itu tak lama ketika Azazel memecah keheningan tersebut. "Well, Dia sangat menarik bukan?"

"Kata menarik tidak lebih dari cukup menggambarkan tentangnya." ujar Michael dengan kalem. "Dia bisa menjadi kekuatan aliansi yang kuat … atau bahkan musuh yang sangat mengerikan nantinya…"

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Dia menolak beraliansi dengan kita bukan?" tanya Sirzech

"Kita tinggalkan dia sendirian sekarang, Sirzech," tukas Azazel. "Memaksa anak itu hanya akan berakibat buruk sekarang, lagipula kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk menariknya dalam aliansi kita nantinya. Dan lagi kita masih harus mengurus aliansi yang baru terbentuk ini."

"Very well… Kita akan melakukan apa yang kau katakan Azazel." balas Sirzech.

"Yah… sekarang ini kita akan melihat, bagaimana perubahan yang akan dibawa anak itu nantinya ke depan." ujar Azazel. "Kurasa aku akan memberinya titel _Knight of Light_ sekarang" tambah Azazel kemudian. _'Aku tahu betapa menariknya dia ketika pertama kali berbicara dengannya. Kau akan benar-benar mengubah dunia, Uzumaki Naruto…"_

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _And cut~..._**

 ** _Sorry senpai baru update, maklum banyak tugas ini, tapi ini sudah selesai dan aku bisa menulis lagi dan melanjutkan fic ini._**

 ** _Ancalagon adalah naga yang berasal dari novel yang pernah kubaca, aku lupa namanya, teehee~_**

 ** _Mungkin tak ada yang puas dengan chapter ini, tak apa, aku maklum. Aku bukan penulis sempurna dan hanya menulis untuk kesenangan semata, jadi ya ini hasilnya. Berikan review jika suka dan kalau tak suka ya diam sajalah. Oh ya aku juga dapat flame yang sangat menyakitkan dari pm seseorang, itu tak kuanggap karena aku tak peduli…_**

 ** _Teknik baru Naruto keluar! Yeai…,! Teknik ini sama seperti Susano'o tapi bentuknya naga humanoid, bayangkan saja okay, nanti versi sempurnanya akan jadi kejutan senpai~._**

 ** _Sampai disini dululah, sampai jumpa chapter depan senpai~..._**


	13. Chapter 13

" _You're Liar, Naruto!"_

"Aku tahu itu Jeanne…"

"Kau berkata akan mengajak kami berdua, dan sekarang kau berniat meninggalkan kami?" Raynare tampak menahan amarah miliknya.

"Kalian akan aman bersama fraksi kalian masing-masing" Naruto masih sibuk mengemasi barang yang akan dia bawa. "Aku sudah mendapat jaminan dari petinggi atau pemimpin fraksi dimana kalian berasal"

"Tapi kenapa Naruto?!" Nada tinggi dikeluarkan Jeanne. "Kenapa?!"

Menghentikan tangan miliknya memasukkan sebuah buku kecil ke dalam sebuah tas, Naruto memandang ke arah dua gadis yang tengah menatapnya marah. "Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan? Aku berubah pikiran. Kalian akan aman bila bersama fraksi kalian daripada ikut denganku."

"Kau egois, Naru!" Raynare berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto dan menampar wajah pemuda tersebut. "Kami sudah berkata bukan? Kami akan mengikutimu kemanapun!"

"Maka kalian akan mati," pandang Naruto dengan pandangan kosong. "Kalian tak perlu terluka dengan ikut denganku. Apa yang aku lakukan dengan pergi adalah memulai langkah awalku dalam perjalanan panjang ini. Melihat organisasi yang dibilang Azazel-san kemarin, aku memperkirakan bahwa mereka membahayakan manusia. Dan itu tak sekedar manusia yang ada di sekitar Kuoh atau Jepang saja."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan Naru?" tanya Jeanne. "Kau meninggalkan kami disini dan berniat pergi menantang organisasi itu sendirian? Jangan bercanda! Aku akan tetap ikut denganmu!"

"Aku juga, Naru!" tukas Raynare. "Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu!"

Naruto tersenyum, berdiri dari duduknya dan mengalungkan tas yang akan dia bawa ke tubuhnya. "I'm sorry…"

Sebuah pukulan kemudian dirasakan oleh Raynare dan Jeanne di tengkuk mereka. Membuat pandangan mereka mengabur dan tubuh mereka ambruk ke depan. Sebelum tubuh mereka ambruk, Naruto menangkap tubuh mereka.

"Naru…" tukas Jeanne lirih. Pandangan mata miliknya tak kuat untuk terbuka.

"Aku meninggalkan keluargaku, aku meninggalkan kalian yang sudah kuanggap keluarga bagiku… Aku bahkan meninggalkan kehidupan tenangku begitu aku masuk dalam dunia kalian…"

Jeanne masih bisa mendengarnya meski samar, dia berontak untuk tenggelam dalam ketidak sadaran.

"Kenapa aku memberitahu kalian bahwa aku pergi sendiri? Itu karena aku tak bisa melihat kalian terluka di depan mataku, melihat orang berhargaku harus terluka dalam perjalananku akan sebuah mimpi bodoh ini…

Tapi inilah keputusanku. Inilah jalan yang kuambil. Kalian akan mengerti alasanku melakukannya suatu saat nanti. Jadi sampai saat kita bertemu lagi nanti, Jeanne, Raynare…

Jadilah semakin kuat… Cukup kuat untukku bisa bernapas tenang melihat kalian bisa menantang dunia yang keras ini. Berlatihlah dan tambahlah kuat nanti, lalu kita akan bertemu lagi. Ini janjiku pada kalian dan aku tak akan menarik janjiku karena itu adalah jalan hidupku"

Sebuah cengiran lebar dilihat Jeanne setelah Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya. Tepat sebelum kemudian dia tak sadarkan diri. Naruto menurunkan cengiran miliknya dan berjalan ke luar apartemen. Yah… Perjalanan ini dimulai…

 _Yeah… Aku meninggalkan semuanya._

 _Kenapa? Kenapa aku melakukan ini? Kenapa aku berniat memulai perjalanan ini?_

 _Mungkin ada yang berfikir kenapa aku berpikir idiot dan malah tak bergabung pihak aliansi? Aku bisa mendapat dukungan besar nantinya. Tapi aku tak melakukannya._

 _Aku berjalan di jalan yang kuukir sendiri. Aku tak menyukai makhluk supernatural dan itu benar, mereka terlalu membuat banyak manusia menderita dengan ke egoisan mereka. Mereka banyak membuat manusia sengsara._

 _Karena itulah aku ingin memulai perjalanan ini. Aku ingin membantu para manusia yang sama denganku agar mereka bisa berdiri sendiri di kaki mereka dan bangga meneriakkan bahwa mereka bisa melawan balik…_

 _Dan aku tahu jika aku terikat dengan aliansi, aku tak akan bisa melakukan itu, Pihak aliansi tak akan menyetujui hal tersebut karena mungkin saja di waktu mendatang aku justru membantu salah satu yang menjadi musuh mereka._

 _Bahkan musuhku mungkin adalah dunia itu sendiri. Aku tak bodoh jika semua dewa dan pemimpin fraksi mitologi lain itu percaya akan persamaan dan sama-sama menginginkan perdamaian. Mereka akan melawanku, mencoba membunuhku, mereka akan mengirimkan ksatria atau bahkan prajurit terbaik mereka hanya untuk menghentikan diriku._

 _Tapi aku tak peduli, aku tak takut._

 _Karena aku akan melawan, aku akan bertarung, aku akan menantang balik. Untuk mimpiku dan mimpi seseorang yang diwariskan padaku. Untuk mewujudkan hal yang sebelumnya bisa kulakukan ketika aku masih menjadi ninja. Untuk membuat dunia menjadi lebih baik dan untuk menunjukkan bahwa kemanusian masihlah kuat, kami tak takut pada kalian dan kami bukanlah budak atau alat yang seenaknya kalian gunakan. Dan juga untuk perdamaian yang kuimpikan… Perdamaian dimana kemanusiaan dan makhluk supernatural bisa hidup dalam harmony dan membuang lingkaran kebencian yang mendera dunia ini begitu dalam…_

 _Sebuah mimpi bodoh?... Ya… itu mimpi bodoh,..._

 _Tapi jika aku bisa melakukannya saat aku masih menjadi ninja, maka aku bisa juga melakukannya di sini._

 _Lagipula aku memang meninggalkan dua orang, tapi mereka berdua telah sadar apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Dan kita akan bertemu lagi dengan teman-teman yang lain yang sependapat dan bergabung denganku._

 _Ya… ini akhir…_

 _Akhir untuk awal yang baru dimulai…_

 _ **And this is the start of my adventure and my tale begin again...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_to quest: terima kasih udah kasih tau dan maaf semalam terburu buru sih hehe_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Naruto dan High School DxD bukanlah milikku. Mereka punya para Owner terhormat yang membuatnya. Begitupun character anime lain yang Naruto pinjam untuk melengkapi imajinasi milikku. Kekuatan yang keluar disini sebagian terinspirasi dari One piece, Date a Live, dan masih banyak lagi._**

 ** _Alternate Reality: OOC Naruto, strong to godlike Naruto, Human Naruto,...,_**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _Summary: Re-write fic the Last Adventure. Uzumaki Naruto harus memulai semua dari awal dengan berbagai pertanyaan di dalam benaknya tentang siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Ingatan samar yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya adalah kunci jawaban yang selama ini dia cari. Roda takdir telah berputar untuknya dan Naruto akan membuktikan bagaiman derajat manusia lebih tinggi dibanding makhluk supernatural_**

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"Dia sudah tak tinggal di Kuoh?!"

"Benar Amaterasu-sama…" balas perempuan youkai kitsune yang tengah melapor pada sang dewi matahari dari mitologi Shinto tersebut. Mereka berdua kini tengah bicara di ruang paviliun pertemuan utama di dalam istana Youkai di Kyoto.

"Lalu kemana dia pergi, Yasaka?"

"Hamba tak tahu pasti, Amaterasu-sama." balas Yasaka dengan sopan dan hormat. "Tapi menurut mata-mata kita yang ada di kota Kuoh, dia pergi setelah peristiwa penyerangan yang dilakukan organisasi yang diberitahu oleh mata-mata kita yang lain yang bernama Khaos Brigade kepada pihak fraksi Injil yang ternyata bertemu di Kuoh untuk membahas aliansi mereka."

"Dan apa mata-mata kita tak bisa mengikuti kemana Uzumaki Naruto pergi?"

"Tidak, Amaterasu-sama…" balas lagi Yasaka. Dengan mengangkat sedikit wajahnya, dia bisa melihat raut muka sang dewi matahari yang kini terlihat tak senang sama sekali. "Dia menghilang begitu saja. Tak ada bekas jejak ataupun aura yang bisa diikuti mata-mata kita"

Sang dewi matahari hanya bisa membuat ekspresi kesal di sana. Keinginannya untuk bertemu Uzumaki Naruto harus tertunda lantaran pemuda itu telah pergi dan tak ada bekasnya sama sekali untuk diikuti. "Tunggu sebentar Yasaka, apa fraksi injil beraliansi sekarang?" tanya dewi Amaterasu.

"Fraksi injil yang terpecah telah beraliansi sekarang Amaterasu-sama. Mereka membangun aliansi sepertinya untuk melawan organisasi Khaos Brigade yang tampaknya berbahaya tersebut. Menurut laporan yang kuterima dan kubaca, organisasi itu kemungkinan juga ancaman bagi kita…"

"Apa Uzumaki Naruto pergi setelah beraliansi dengan fraksi Injil?"

"Amaterasu-sama bisa tenang, Uzumaki Naruto menolak beraliansi dengan mereka. Dia bahkan menegaskan bahwa dia berada di jalannya sendiri dan sama sekali tak berniat beraliansi dengan makhluk supernatural sama sekali. Untuk tujuan dari Uzumaki Naruto sendiri tak ada yang bisa mengetahuinya dengan past-..."

"Kesetaraan" sela dewi matahari dengan tersenyum. Sang dewi kemudian menunjukkan senyuman cantiknya pada kitsune youkai yang memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa maksudnya dengan kesetaraan, Amaterasu-sama?"

"Dia hanya ingin kesetaraan antara manusia dengan para makhluk supernatural."

"Tapi itu sama sekali tidak mungkin, Amaterasu-sama. Manusia tak akan pernah bisa setara dengan para makhluk supernatural sampai kapapun!"

"Kau salah Yasaka…" balas sang dewi pelan. "Manusia bisa setara dan bahkan melebihi para dewa dewi sekalipun. Manusia adalah makhluk yang punya banyak sekali potensi, Yasaka. Kau hanya tak pernah lagi melihatnya semenjak jaman dewa dan dewi berakhir sebelum para fraksi Injil ada."

"Apa maksud anda, dewi?" Yasaka menjawab dengan bingung sekali.

"Dulu sekali… Saat mitologi mitologi tua seperti Shinto, Yunani, Norse masih baru, kami semua hidup dalam jaman dimana manusia banyak yang mencapai batas kekuatan mereka hingga tingkat tertinggi yang pernah ada, Yasaka." jelas Amaterasu. "Dulu banyak sekali orang yang menantang dewa dan dewi. Ada yang berhasil dan banyak yang gagal. Semua itu tercatat dalam sejarah. Dan dari semua itu, pencapaian terbesar di lakukan oleh seorang demigod yang ⅔ bagian darahnya hampir menjadikan dia dewa, Yasaka. Gilgamesh sang raja Uruk adalah demigod dengan pencapaian terbesar yang dapat dijelaskan kala itu, namun jika Gilgamesh adalah pencapaian yang tercatat sejarah, maka Uzumaki Naruto adalah tidak…"

"Apa maksud anda, Amaterasu-sama?"

"Akan kuceritakan kisah tentang Uzumaki Naruto saat masih menjadi orang yang kucintai…."

…

…

…

' _Hatttcuuuu...'_ bersin Naruto pelan. Udara malam hari di hutan sangat dingin dan api yang dia buat di depannya ini masih terasa belum cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuh yang bergetar mengigil akibat udara dingin.

Sepotong daging terlihat di samping api yang menandakan bahkan itu adalah daging untuk makan malamnya ini.

Naruto tengah berada di hutan yang terdapat di wilayah amerika.

' _Entah kenapa rasanya seperti ada yang membicarakan sesuatu yang sensitif tentang diriku yang dulu…'_ batin pelan Naruto sambil memandang ke arah api yang meliuk berkobar di tengah hutan. Kegelapan menerangi sekeliling Naruto dan Naruto juga harus mendengarkan suara daripada hewan-hewan hutan yang keluar pada malam hari. Dia memasang pelindung berbentuk kubus transparan yang mana dia berada di dalamnya. Jadi dia nantinya tak akan khawatir dengan serangan atau hewan malam nokturnal yang datang kepadanya di kala dia tidur. Sebuah sleeping bag juga sudah terhampar di samping daripada api yang berkobar.

Dia berada di hutan dekat dengan gunung terlarang di amerika. Tujuannya kemari? Tentu saja dia tengah mencari sesuatu benda yang ditinggalkan oleh renkarnasinya dahulu di puncak gunung sana. Katanya, benda yang ditinggalkan naruto dari masa dulu itu akan berguna dalam perjalanan Naruto nantinya.

' _Hey Naruto masa kini…," tukas salah satu Naruto dari masa lalu yang kini mulai memudar. "Aku menempatkan sebuah benda penting di sebuah gua di puncak gunung di Amerika sana. Tempatnya berbatasan dengan Amazon. Kesanalah dan ambil benda itu." tambahnya yang kini berjalan ke arah Naruto dan menyentuh dahi pemuda berambut putih tersebut dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. "Aku mentransfer lokasi tempat benda tersebut disana. Dia akan mengenali siapa pemiliknya karena kau adalah renkarnasi dariku. Benda itu akan jadi hadiah dariku untukmu. Wujudkan mimpi kami semua disini yang belum terwujud oke. Aku titipkan ras yang aku cintai itu padamu. Tunjukkan sekali lagi kekuatan manusia yang bisa melawan balik dewa dewi yang angkuh dan seenak jidatnya itu pada ras kita oke"_

" _Dan kami sudah memberitahukan segala kekuatan yang kami miliki dan mengajarinya padamu. Jangan kecewakan kami."_

" _Karena kau adalah bukti bahwa kami pernah ada…."_

 _Dan semua Naruto memudar dengan sempurna kala itu. Meninggalkan senyuman di masing-masing wajah mereka sebelum mereka memudar kembali ke jaman mereka._

Pikiran Naruto yang menerawang ingatan yang dia miliki terkesiap dengan cepat. Memandang arah api dengan berpikir pelan.

Mimpi membuat manusia dan para makhluk supernatural hidup dalam harmonika bukanlah hanya mimpinya semata. Itu adalah mimpi dari para pendahulunya yang diwariskan secara turun temurun lewat renkarnasi dan dia adalah yang terpilih berikutnya untuk mengemban mimpi ini. Jika dia gagal maka renkarnasinya yang berikutnyalah yang akan mengemban mimpi ini. Naruto tertawa dalam hati. Tak pernah akan mudah membuat para manusia dan makhluk supernatural hidup dalam harmonika dimana para makhluk supernatural tahu akan batas-batas mereka yang tak seharusnya mereka langgar dengan membuat manusia menderita.

Menghela nafas, Naruto mengambil daging yang dia bakar. Sepotong daging dari kelinci yang tak sengaja dia lihat di hutan ini menjadi makan malamnya untuk kali ini. Untung saja dia membawa bumbu-bumbu bubuk dalam perjalanan kali ini hingga daging yang dia makan ini setidaknya tidaklah terasa hambar. Ditambah sesekali dia juga menemukan tanaman herbal yang berguna juga sebagai bahan masakan. Selain daging kelinci, di pinggir api tersebut juga terdapat daging dari burung ayam hutan yang cukup banyak dia temui dan dia buru. Daging-daging ayam hutan tersebut dia niatkan untuk diubah menjadi daging kering dengan metode diasap.

Meniup-niup pelan daging bakar panas tersebut, Naruto kemudian bicara dengan sedikit cukup lantang. Suara miliknya juga terasa bergema di tengah gelapnya hutan.

"Kalau kalian ingin daging dariku, lebih baik kalian keluar bukan? Aku masih punya daging yang bisa kalian makan nantinya!"

Suara Naruto yang menggema tersebut dijawab dengan keluarnya beberapa wanita yang terlihat berumuran seperti remaja belasan tahun. Bahkan ada beberapa yang Naruto juga berusia anak-anak umur sepuluh tahunan. Mereka semua membawa busur panah dengan anak panah yang semuanya mengarah padanya. Hal itu akan menakutkan jika Naruto tak berada di pelindung miliknya. Tapi karena Naruto tengah berada di pelindung transparan yang dia buat, dia hanya cuek saja dengan masih meniup-niup daging panas di hadapannya. "Kalian tak sopan sekali dengan menodongkan anak panah tersebut ke-arahku." tukas santai Naruto. Dengan pelan, dia kemudian mengigit kecil sepotong daging bakar dan merasakan ledakan sensasi rasa lembut dan sedikit berair dari daging bakar tersebut.

"Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hutan di amazon ini, mortal?!" tanya seorang diantara para gadis yang ada di sana. Umurnya tampak seperti satu tahu di bawah Naruto dengan rambut auburn miliknya dan wajah cantik khas eropa. Sebuat kalung tiara terpasang di lehernya dengan busur panah silver yang ber-ornamen garis lekukan bunga mawar di sana. Pakaian yang dikenakan gadis ini juga terlihat seperti pakaian para pemburu jaman abad pertengahan. Gadis tersebut memandang tajam ke arah Naruto yang hanya memandang ke arah api di depannya tanpa sedikitpun langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari si gadis yang kini terlihat mulai marah karena di abaikan. "Jawab aku, mortal!" tegas gadis tersebut dengan suara seperti memerintah.

Naruto yang mendengar suara tersebut hanya menolehkan wajahnya. Mata aquamarine biru sebiru lautan cerah yang tertimpa matahari melihat tepat ke arah mata gadis berambut auburn tersebut. Gadis tersebut sedikit bergetar ketika mata pemuda tersebut menatap ke arah matanya. Pandangan tenang dengan penuh kalkulasi yang terasa dari tatapan sang pemuda tersebut seolah menelanjangi dirinya untuk melihat siapakah dia sebenarnya sebelum pemuda tersebut mengalihkan pandangan miliknya ke arah api yang berkobar malam itu dengan cahayanya yang menerangi gelapnya hutan. "Kalian semua bukan manusia lagi, terutama kau, nona dengan rambut warna auburn." tukas Naruto yang membuat para pasukan gadis di sana menegang. "Ada aliran energi _divine_ dalam diri kalian semua dan semuanya berasal dari kau, nona berambut auburn." Naruto kemudian mengigit lagi daging miliknya lalu mengunyah dengan pelan. "Dan kau bertanya siapa aku? Tentu dari aura milikku, kau bisa menebaknya bukan?"

"Aku tanya lagi siapa kau?! Auramu mengatakan kau manusia biasa tapi tak pernah ada manusia yang berani berada di hutan amazon apalagi sampai sedekat ini di kaki gunung. Apa kau seorang manusia pengguna sacred gear?! Belum lagi kau bisa merasakan aura milikku dan para huntress yang mengepungmu saat ini!" tukas gadis berambut auburn dengan nada sangat tegas dan mengandung perintah di dalamnya. "Jawab dengan jujur karena jika kau tak menjawabnya dengan jujur, aku akan memerintahkan para Huntress milikku yang telah mengepungmu ini untuk menembakkan panah ke arahmu mortal! Dan berhentilah mengabaikanku seolah kau tak peduli dengan nyawamu sendiri!"

"Dengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh nona-ku, Laki-laki!" tambah seorang gadis yang berada di samping gadis berambut auburn tadi. Rambut hitamnya tampak berkilau di malam hari dengan kulit tubuhnya yang terlihat kecoklatan eksotis juga wajah yang akan memikat banyak laki-laki dengan kecantikan yang dia miliki.

"Jika kau sudah merasakan auraku adalah manusia kenapa kau masih bertanya siapa aku?" balas tenang Naruto. "And nope, aku bukan pengguna sacred gear. Aku hanya manusia yang kebetulan datang ke hutan ini untuk pergi ke puncak gunung yang ada. Dan kalau kau bertanya tujuanku, anggap aku hanya sedang bertualang saja."

"Kau kira aku akan percaya omonganmu begitu saja, mortal?!" balas gadis berambut auburn tersebut. Nada marah terlihat jelas di kata yang dia ucapkan untuk membalas ucapan sang pemuda yang sedari tadi cuek dengan ancaman yang dia berikan. Bahkan para huntress yang mengelilingi pemuda tersebut juga terasa marah.

"Jika kau tak percaya kau bisa pergi bukan?" Naruto masih menikmati daging bakar miliknya dengan tenang. "Aku tak mengganggu dan mengusik kalian sama sekali dan aku tak berniat apapun dengan kalian."

"Kau!" teriak salah satu gadis lain di sana. "Berikan hormat kepada nona, laki-laki brengsek!" tambahnya dengan melepas anak panah miliknya yang membidik tepat ke arah Naruto. Harusnya jika manusia normal akan berusaha menghindari anak panah tersebut, pemuda tersebut justru malah tak memandang peduli akan panah yang mengarah dengan cepat padanya.

Sang gadis yang melepaskan anak panah tersebut tampak tersenyum membidik tepat pada bahu sang pemuda sombong yang mengabaikan dewi pelindung yang melindungi para huntress. Berharap dengan sebuah tancapan acak panah miliknya nanti, dia berharap bahwa pemuda di depannya ini akan tahu akan sopan santun.

Namun harapanya keliru.

Karena apa yang dia harapkan tak sesuai realita yang ada ketika anak panah yang dia lepaskan justru tertahan oleh sesuatu yang tak tampak sama sekali di sana. Bagaikan sebuah penghapus yang dilempar kuat ke dinding keras kemudian penghapus tersebut terpental, panah miliknya yang dia lesatkan juga mengalami hal yang sama. Panah tersebut seperti tertahan oleh sebuah hal transparan yang tak terlihat yang melindungi pemuda tersebut dan terpental sebentar sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Ujung panah tersebut bahkan ringsek ke dalam menandakan bahwa panah tersebut seperti membentur sebuah penghalang yang sangat kuat.

Semua yang menyaksikan hal tersebut tercengang. Bahkan gadis berambut auburn yang melihat hal tersebut juga terkejut.

Kekuatan dari anak panah yang dilesatkan oleh salah satu huntress miliknya itu sangat besar. Cukup mampu untuk menembus pertahanan dari sebuah perisai baja. Ditambah dengan kekuatan kinetik murni yang ditambah dengan infusi sedikit energi divine yang dia ajarkan kepada para huntress yang dia berkati hingga menjadi immortal atau abadi seharusnya lebih dari cukup pula untuk menembus sebuah benteng. Tapi kenyataan yang terlihat di sini adalah panah tersebut justru tertahan oleh sesuatu yang kuat yang sama sekali tak terlihat.

"Rasa hormat bukan diberikan tapi digapai." Naruto masih santai dengan acara makannya tanpa menoleh. Ucapan Naruto membuat suasana malah menegang. "Kalian semua belumlah membuktikan bahwa kalian pantas dihormati, dewi Artemis dan para pemburunya…"

"Kau…" gadis berambut auburn tersebut tambah tercengang ketika pemuda di depannya ini menyebutkan nama miliknya. Nama seorang dewi dari Yunani yang harusnya tak dapat diketahui dengan mudah oleh manusia biasa. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?! Pelindung apa juga yang kau gunakan untuk menahan panah dari salah satu huntress milikku?"

"Kau terlalu mencolok dengan ucapannmu hingga aku bisa mengetahuinya dengan mudah, kau tahu." tukas Naruto dengan sedikit menguap. "Di buku tentang mitologi Yunani yang pernah kubaca, kau dikatakan berambut warna auburn dengan mutiara di leher. Penyuka warna silver dengan busur panah silver pula. Sifat benci laki-laki yang kutangkap dari nada bicaramu, energi seorang dewi dari dalam tubuhmu, caramu memanggil para wanita di sekeliling sini yang mengarahkan panah mereka padaku serta tatapan mereka semua yang memandang jijik dan rendah kepadaku padahal aku baru sekali ini bertemu kalian." Naruto menolehkan wajahnya ke arah gadia berambut auburn tersebut. "Itu lebih dari cukup bagiku untuk menyimpulkan hal tersebut bukan, dewi Artemis, sang dewi pemburu, alam liar dan hewan dari mitologi Yunani…"

"Ah…Dan soal anak panah yang dilepaskan gadis dengan telinga neko disana, atau bisa kupanggil Atalanta, yang tak mengenaiku, anggap saja itu pelindung yang melindungi diriku dari serangan kalian." tambah Naruto meneruskan bicaranya. "Walau sebenarnya aku memasangnya juga untuk berjaga agar tak ada hewan dari hutan atau serangga mematikan yang datang mendekat sih…"

"Jika kau sudah tahu siapa aku, kenapa kau tak menaruh hormat sedkitpun dan masih saja mengabaikanku, mor-"

"Naruto…" sela Naruto menyela perkataan Artemis. "Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Bukan panggilan manusia atau mortal seperti yang kau ucapkan kepadaku itu. Dan bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa kau belum berbuat sesuatu yang membuatku harus merasa hormat kepadamu bukan?"

"Beraninya kau menyela ucapan dewi, manusia!" geram marah gadis di samping Artemis. Anak panah kembali dilesatkan oleh gadis yang bicara tersebut hanya untuk kembali menerima kenyataan bahwa panah tersebut tak akan bisa menembus sesuatu tak kasat mata tersebut. Artemis yang melihat semua gerakan santai Naruto dan setelah melihat pelindung yang katanya dibuat oleh pemuda dihadapannya ini sebenarnya tahu bahwa sejak awal pemuda ini bukanlah manusia biasa.

"Dan bisakah kalian hentikan menembak anak panah tersebut ke arahku yan hanya percuma saja kalian lakukan?" tukas Naruto "Penghalang yang kubuat itu lebih dari cukup untuk menahan sebuah serangan sihir tingkat atas. Dan kurasa hanya panah yang dilepaskan dewi Artemis yang bisa meretakkan penghalang ini."

"Yah walaupun kau bisa mencobanya dewi. Karena begitu aku tahu siapa dirimu, aku langsung membuat pertahanan lapis kembali untuk berjaga agar kau tak mengamuk kepadaku."

"Apa sebenarnya mau-mu, mort-"

"Naruto…" sela lagi Naruto dengan cepat. "Itu namaku yang aku punya. Aku tak peduli harus menyela ucapanmu berapa kalipun hanya untuk membenarkan panggilanmu kepadaku. Dan lagi aku tak berniat apapun kepadamu atau kepada kalian. Aku sedang berpetualang. Itu saja. Kalau tak percaya silahkan pergi dan jangan ganggu aku. Aku mau tidur."

Dengan pelan Naruto kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke arah sleeping bag yang sudah dia gelar di samping perapian miliknya. Tak memperdulikan tatapan marah dan tatapan aneh dari sang dewi kepadanya.

"Kau tak takut akan kemarahan seorang dewi?" tanya Artemis kemudian. Suara yang dia gunakan kini lebih pelan dibanding sebelumnya. Lagipula Artemis kini bukannya marah kepada pemuda ini malah sekarang terkesan sedikit penasaran. Tak pernah ada manusia yang pernah berani menyela ucapan darinya. Bahkan tidak sekalipun Orion dahulu berani menyela ucapan seorang dewi. Tapi pemuda ini dengan tidak kepedulian dan rasa cueknya menyela dirinya dua kali tanpa merasa takut atau apapun. Bahkan Artemis juga merasakan bahwa apa yang dibilang pemuda ini tak ada sebuah kebohongan apapun.

"Kau mau marah karena apa? Karena aku mengabaikan dirimu? Itu alasan konyol karena kau tak tahu aku. Kita baru bertemu sekali ini bukan, dewi Artemis." balas Naruto dengan mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman. Matanya kemudian menghadap ke arah langit malam dimana malam ini terlihat cerah tanpa adanya awan yang menutupi langit malam hingga sinar bulan dan bintang-bintang bisa terlihat di atas dengan jelas. "Kalau kau marah hanya karena alasan yang tak masuk akal seperti misalnya aku ini laki-laki, maka kau bisa pergi bukan? Aku sedang tak ingin bertarung atau apapun juga dan aku juga tak punya waktu meladeni sikap ego dan amarah percuma kalian"

Ucapan Naruto membuat marah para huntress Artemis seketika. Ego dan amarah yang percuma? Tahu darimana pemuda ini tentang hal itu? Ada alasannya kenapa para huntress ini membenci laki-laki dan itu disebabkan juga trauma yang dialami mereka yang disebabkan juga oleh pelecehan seksualitas yang mereka alami.

"Aku tak tahu seperti apa trauma yang kalian alami hingga membenci para laki-laki." ujar Naruto yang mengagetkan semua gadis yang ada di sana. "Mungkin pelecehan seksualitas ataupun keadaan trauma yang kalian alami yang disebabkan oleh para laki-laki-lah yang menyebabkan sikap benci kalian. Aku tak menyalahkan hal itu. Kebencian selalu ada dalam hati setiap makhluk tak peduli manusia atau makhluk supernatural bahkan dewa dewi. Tapi kebencian kalian yang kalian simpan selama ribuan tahun itu tak lebih hanya bualan belaka. Kalian semua telah hidup lebih lama dariku, tentunya kalian pernah bukan sekali saja melihat kebaikan yang ada pada salah satu laki-laki? Aku tak berhak menceramahi kalian juga sih. Kalian lebih punya banyak pengalaman hidup dibanding dengan diriku. Tapi setidaknya lihatlah bahwa masih banyak juga laki-laki baik di luar sana diantara para laki-laki brengsek yang ada."

Dengan gerakan pelan, Naruto kemudian menutup mata miliknya. "Lagipula kalian tak akan menyerang orang yang tak mengusik kalian bukan? Karena may bagaimanapun bencinya kalian, setidaknya aku masih bisa merasakan bahwa aura kalian tidaklah jahat…"

Hening.

Keheningan kembali melanda hutan tanpa adanya suara manusia yang bicara. Dewi Artemis dengan para huntress miliknya hanya bisa terdiam dan tak bisa berkata apapun setelah mendengar apa yang di ucapkan oleh pemuda yang kini terbaring tertidur di sana. Hanya suara serangga malam yang terdengar saling bersahut-sahutan diantara pepohonan yang menjadi musik malam itu.

"Dewi…" panggil gadis di samping daripada dewi Artemis yang kini terus saja memandang ke arah pemuda di depannya itu. "Apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?"

"Turunkan busur kalian semua…" perintah Artemis pada para huntress miliknya. "Zoe, kita semua pergi dari sini. Dia tak mengusik kita dan biarkan saja dia. Aku akan membicarakan sesuatu pada kalian di perkemahan kita nanti." tukas Artemis dengan mulai berjalan pergi dari sana. Para huntress lainnya menuruti ucapan dari dewi yang telah lama mereka ikuti dan kemudian pergi dari sana mengikuti sang dewi untuk kembali ke perkemahan mereka.

 ** _xxx_**

Ini sudah beberapa hari semenjak Artemis bertemu dengan pemuda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto tersebut di hutan Amazon. Dan selama itu pula Artemis dan para huntress yang dia bentuk selalu mengikuti kemanapun Naruto pergi.

Dan selama beberapa hari itulah Artemis secara perlahan menyadari sesuatu akan pemuda tersebut. Uzumaki Naruto hanyalah seorang pemuda tanpa sacred gear dengan kekuatan khusus yang tak pernah dia dengar sebelumnya yang berkelana dalam hutan Amazon untuk mencari sesuatu yang Artemis sendiri tidak tahu. Tapi dia selalu tahu bahwa dia di-ikuti oleh sang dewi tersebut. Percakapan mulai terjadi di antara Uzumaki Naruto dan Artemis serta para huntress.

Setiap percakapan yang ada, Naruto selalu menunjukkan intelegensi dan kebijaksanaan yang terlihat lebih untuk pemuda seusia-nya. Dia tenang, sedikit bicara jika perlu dan bahkan tak pernah sekalipun membalas ejekan dari dirinya ataupun para huntress miliknya. Dan satu lagi bahwa dia selalu tersenyum kecil yang Artemis tahu betul itu adalah senyuman palsu belaka.

Naruto ini…

Dia mengubur keinginan miliknya yang terdalam. Mengemban suatu yang berat di pundaknya dan Artemis tahu akan hal itu. Dia telah banyak melihat sorot mata sama seperti yang dimiliki Naruto. Tapi dari semua itu, ada alasan lain kenapa Artemis tak langsung menjauh dari pemuda itu. Yang ada, sang dewi perburuan tersebut malah semakin berusaha mendekat ke arah pemuda tersebut dimana aura pemuda tersebut seolah mengingatkannya pada seseorang namun dia lupa akan hal tersebut.

Ya, aura hangat dan tenang. Aura yang akan menerima semua beban dan mendengarkan cerita milikmu tak peduli seperti apapun masalah yang kau punya.

Dan Artemis selalu berusaha mengingat di mana dia bertemu aura milik Naruto.

Namun dia tak melupakan agenda miliknya hari ini.

Ada alasan kenapa Artemis dan para pemburu berada di hutan di wilayah Amazon. Itu karena dia tengah berburu buruan miliknya yaitu naga Ismenian. Naga tersebut berada di tengah air terjun besar di wilayah hutan Amazon ini.

Dengan pengalaman yang dimiliki, sang dewi beserta para pemburunya kemudian memasang umpan di sana dengan para pemburu yang mengelilingi tempar naga tersebut. Sebuah barrier kelas tinggi dipasang di sana untuk menutup jalan keluar dan mencegah keluarnya si naga buruan. Lagipula bangsa naga adalah bangsa yang terkenal akan kekuatannya meskipun mulai punah tapi itu tetap saja tak memungkiri bahwa naga adalah makhluk untuk simbol kekuatan itu sendiri. Dan naga Ismenian yang diburu oleh Artemis ini karena dia telah merusak dan membunuh manusia yang ada dan berdiam di Amazon.

Naga itu dengan cepat keluar dari persembunyiannya, hanya dia keluar bukan untuk umpan yang ada disana. Justru yang ada, naga tersebut malah dengan cepat mengincar dirinya.

Diiringi dengan keterkejutan yang ada akibat aksi dari naga tersebut, Artemis tak bisa mempersiapkan apapun dan dia terhempas akibat tubrukan keras yang diberikan sang naga Ismenian yang berwarna hijau gelap dengan tubuh layaknya naga khas eropa. Berteriak dengan ketakutan, para huntress kemudian segera melesat semuanya, berniat melindungi Artemis itu sendiri, membuang segala rencana yang ada dan langsung menerjang maju ke arah naga yang telah bersiap dengan serangan hembusan api disana.

Artemis sendiri hanya bisa melihat para huntress miliknya yang menerjang sang naga dengan gegabah, mengabaikan segala rencana yang ada dan harus menanggung resiko dengan dikirim terbang oleh serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan sang naga kepada para huntress miliknya. Bahkan ada yang terlihat tak sadar dan sekarat di sana. Setelah semua para huntress dibuat tak berdaya, naga tersebut kemudian menerjang kembali ke arah Artemis yang berdiam disana, hanya menyaksikan para huntress miliknya sekarat di sana. Melupakan bahwa dirinya adalah dewi dan bisa bertarung dan mengalahkan naga tersebut. Waktu terasa berjalan lambat di mata Artemis ketika Naga tersebut menampakkan senyum predator miliknya dan membuka rahangnya berniat menggigit dirinya menjadi dua.

Dan sebuah blur keemasan terlihat. Menyadarkan Artemis dari diamnya ketika dia melihat warna gejolak emas seperti api yang berkobar membalut sesosok tubuh di depannya. Menghentikan naga Ismenian dari melukai dirinya dengan sebuah rangka besar astral yang mencengkram rahang sang naga dan memberikan pukulan di sana.

Naga Ismenian tersebut harus terpental dengan hantaman pukulan keras tersebut. Terdorong ke belakang cukup jauh di sana.

"Kau butuh bantuan?"

Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut sang penyelamat dirinya. Dia berbalik dan Artemis hanya bisa melihat terkejut ketika tahu wajah familiar di sana.

Wajah Uzumaki Naruto yang selalu dia ikuti bersama para huntress dan terkadang berbicara bahkan berbagi makanan buruan ada di hadapannya dengan senyuman kecil palsu disana. "Harusnya kau tak bengong begitu dan langsung membantu para pemburu yang lainnya bukan? Kau itu pemimpin mereka lho…"

Artemis hanya memandang dengan berucap pelan di sana. "...Naruto…"

"Tunggu disini dulu. Aku akan menyelamatkan para pemburumu yang berharga itu." tukas Naruto dengan lembut. Sebuah elusan pelan dia berikan kepada rambut Artemis di sana dan Artemis bisa merasakan kehangatan yang merasuk ke dalam dirinya.

Lalu dia berbalik. Artemis melihat dia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah naga di depannya yang bersiap mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam mulutnya. Dan sesuatu yang keluar dari mulut naga tentu saja selalu tak normal. Artemis tahu betul hal itu karena yang keluar dari mulut naga Ismenian itu adalah racun liquid yang akan melelehkan apapun.

" ** _Grrrr…Siapa kau?!"_** geram naga tersebut.

"Hanya orang yang kebetulan lewat…"

 _And it starts. As soon as the utterance came, the young man in front of the dragon clapped his hands. Her Astral Frame began to envelop her nerves and muscle tendons and formed a large astral Dragon half the body by holding the nodachi in hand._

Pertarungan dua raksasa setinggi 15 meter itu sangat brutal. Itulah yang terlihat oleh Artemis. Bahkan sosok astral besar yang Artemis lihat yang menyelimuti Naruto begitu brutal menebas dan menyerang secara presisi tubuh naga Ismenian tersebut. Raungan marah dan kesakitan terdengar di sana dan cipratan darah terjadi di manapun.

Semua itu berakhir ketika sosok besar astral berbentuk naga itu kemudian menebaskan nodachi miliknya. Menciptakan gelombang shockwave biru yang memenggal kepala sang naga Ismenian sebelum kemudian sosok itu berpecah menghilang menjadi butiran-butiran cahaya emas.

Kemudian Artemis menyadari sesuatu di matanya ketika melihat sosok Naruto yang masih disana. Artemis melihat punggung lebar di sana yang sama persis dengan seseorang yang pernah menolongnya saat dia masih belum menjadi seorang dewi. Artemis ingat itu dan mulai menangis.

Artemis melihat pemuda itu kemudian mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Sebuah lingkaran cahaya menyelimuti para huntress dan cahaya tersebut terlihat menyembuhkan para huntress yang ada.

 _To this day, Artemis would deny that she had blushed when she saw Uzumaki Naruto…_

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _I'm back update. Sorry senpai… tugas negara terlalu banyak sehingga memaksaku ke ambang batas hingga memaksa aku sempat sakit…_**

 ** _Ugh rasanya tak menyenangkan sama sekali._**

 ** _Ini adalah tulisan yang bisa kubuat untuk chapter ini. Yah mungkin jelek tapi tetap aku up saja daripada aku ditagih mulu._**

 ** _Dan ada yang bertanya, apa Naruto akan mendapat kawan seperjalanan? Maka kujawab, Ya. Naruto akan mendapat teman teman seperjalanan nanti. Siapa saja temannya itu masih rahasia negara yang kupegang. Hohohoho..._**

 ** _You can flame me for this bad chapter if you want… I don't care…_**

 ** _Tapi jika chapter ini terasa bagus ya berikan review dan sarannya senpai~..._**

 ** _Sampai jumpa chapter depan._**


	15. Chapter 15

_Beautiful._

 _Itu hanya kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang dilihat pria tinggi disana. Rambut pirang panjang miliknya berkibar pelan. Mata aquamarine secerah lautan tengah mengamati seorang anak gadis disana. Dia terlihat tengah berlatih memanah dengan anak panah dan setiap anak panah yang dia lesatkan selalu terakurasi dengan tepat tertuju pada sebuah tempat sasaran latihan memanahnya._

 _Wajah gadis itu masih polos. Masih terlalu polos melihat kejamnya dunia. Pria tinggi itu kemudian duduk di sana dan mengamati._

 _Dia mengamati dengan tenang setiap latihan yang dilakukan gadis tersebut. Rambut warna auburn miliknya yang panjang tampak sesekali berkibar tertiup angin ketika angin menerpa dirinya yang tengah fokus dalam membidik sasaran._

 _Oh jangan salah paham. Pria itu bukanlah seoramg pedofil. Bukan. Dia hanyalah seorang pengagum keindahan semata. Lagipula apa yang dilihat pria itu jauh lebih banyak karena pengalaman yang dia miliki. Gadis itu, walau dia masih terlihat seperti anak-anak, dia telah menunjukkan setidaknya kebijaksaan yang melebihi anak-anak seusianya._

 _Dan gadis itu kemudian berhenti, membalikkan badan miliknya tepat ke arah tempat pria tersebut duduk mengamati si gadis. Dengan nada yang terlihat terganggu dia kemudian bertanya. "Siapa kau, tuan?" dia bertanya, menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit turun ke samping dengan mata silver miliknya yang memandang menganalisa pria itu, bahkan terlihat mata silver itu tersa seperti berusaha menguak pria itu sampai ke pusat._

" _Siapa aku?" pria pirang tersenyum kecil memandang balik si gadis lewat aquamarine miliknya. Tenang dan lembut suaranya terdengar tanpa adanya niat mengancam apapun. "Aku punya banyak nama dan alias, gadis kecil. Tapi kali ini kau bisa memanggilku Naruto."_

" _Na-ru-to…" eja gadis tersebut pelan. Menyebutkan nama yang terasa sangat tak familiar untuk mulut sang gadis ucapkan. "Kau punya nama yang menarik, tuan"_

" _It's mean maelstorm…" balas pria tersebut ramah. "Sebuah nama yang berat bukan artinya." gigi pria tersebut bersinar lebih terang daripada saudara laki-laki si gadis. "Dan kau juga sangat menarik, gadis kecil"_

" _Berhenti memanggilku gadis kecil!" gadis tersebut menyilangkan tangan di dada lalu bersidekap. "Aku sudah besar. Umurku bahkan sudah 10 tahun!"_

" _Dan masih terlihat sebagai gadia kecil di pandangan mataku." tawa kecil terdengar kemudian. "Karena aku sudah memberi tahukan namaku, maukah kau memberitahukan namamu?"_

" _Aku Artemis" kata gadis tersebut. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini, tuan Naruto?"_

" _Just call me, Naruto. Jangan tambahkan kata tuan didepannya, itu membuatku merasa geli tahu" Naruto kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekat ke arah Artemis. "Kau sedang berlatih memanah?"_

" _Iya." jawab gadis tersebut sedikit malu. "Aku selalu ingin berlatih untuk menembak anak panah setelah melihat para lelaki dewasa menembak seekor rusa."_

" _Kau berpikir cukup kuat untuk memanah? Kau masih terlihat tegang disana, gadis kecil."_

" _Eh?!"_

" _Akurasimu tepat. Kau menembak dengan fokus yang baik dan kau adalah pemanah kecil terbaik yang pernah kulihat." Naruto masih tersenyum kecil. "Namun kau masih tegang. Ototmu dalam menembak masihlah kaku. Kau harus mencoba sedikit lebih rileks oke. Biar kutunjukkan sedikit caranya gadis kecil"_

" _Sudah kubilang aku bukan gadis kecil!" sungut Artemis. Dia terlihat kesal dengan pria ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba datang seolah dia ingin menunjukkan caranya memanah? Teknik memanah Artemis bahkan lebih baik daripada pemanah terbaik di kota dan pria ini dengan sombong ingin menunjukkan cara memanah padanya? Artemis sungguh ingin tertawa._

 _Naruto dengan pelan memanipulasi cahaya. Partikel kecil seukuran kunang-kunang muncul disekitarnya dan mengejutkan Artemis. Naruto hanya tersenyum saja ketika partikel kecil itu kemudian membentuk dlsebuah panah cahaya yang berukuran besar. Jauh lebih besar dari busur panah miliknya. "Jangan terkejut begitu." tukas Naruto dengan menarik senar busurnya. Bersamaan dengan itu satu panah tercipta dia sana. "Dalam hal memanah, keluwesan dan kekuatan juga penting gadis kecil. Namun jika kau punya kekuatan sama sepertiku mengingat kau adalah seorang demigod, maka harusnya kau bisa melakukan ini"_

 _Anak panah kemudian terlepas dari busurnya. Melesat bagai kecepatan yang tak pernah Artemis lihat sebelumnya. Menciptakan angin kecil yang menerbangkan rambut Artemis. Membuat Artemis menyadari bahwa tidak ada gerakan kaku disana. Kemampuan memanah yang sangat terlalu baik yang bahkan menyaingi kemampuan memanah dirinya._

 _Anak panah tersebut melesat dan membelah pada bagian tengah panah Artemis yang tertancap di tengah sasaran dan terus melaju menembus sasaran tersebut hingga jauh. Dan kemudian Artemis mendengar lengkingan kecil rusa disana._

" _Aku mengincar rusa yang tengah berlari tersebut,..." ucap lagi Naruto dengan tersenyum "Kau tak perlu kaget sampai terdiam kaku seperti itu. Aku tahu aku ini istimewa kok…" tukasnya dengan tertawa kecil._

" _Ajari aku!" ujar Artemis tiba-tiba. "Ajari aku memanah seperti itu!"_

 _Naruto kemudian melihat ke arah gadis kecil tersebut. "Apa yang akan kau perbuat dengan ilmu memanah yang kuajarkan padamu nantinya gadis kecil?"_

" _Aku akan menjadi pemburu terbaik yang pernah ada!"_

 _Naruto terdiam. Melihat ke arah gadis kecil yang merupakan demigod itu. Naruto bisa merasakan energi kuat para dewa dewi di dalam tubuh gadis kecil ini yang membuat Naruto kemudian berpikir bahwa gadis ini merupakan demigod dari salah satu dewa yang kuat._

" _Jawaban yang hampir saja kuharapkan gadis kecil…" tukas Naruto. "Aku akan mengajarimu memanah dan kuharap kau bisa memberikan jawaban yang kuinginkan nantinya."_

—

" _Sangat indah bukan?"_

" _Iya…"_

" _Kau semakin baik Artemis." ujar pria tersebut dengan tetap memandang ke atas ke arah bulan. Artemis merasa sedikit bangga akan hal itu sebelum kemudian Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya yang mana meremukkan kebanggaan Artemis. "Tapi masih belum cukup Artemis. Kau masih sedikit kaku. Rasanya untuk melihatmu luwes dalam memanah sebanding nantinya dengan melihatmu memakai pakaian wanita yang feminim"_

" _Humph!" Artemis menyilangkan tangan miliknya. "Aku ini tak akan pernah memakai pakaian wanita yang feminim! Dan aku sudah berkembang sangat baik bukan?"_

" _Terlalu baik malahan." puji Naruto. "Kurasa tak ada lagi yang menyamai kemampuan memanahmu, Artemis."_

" _Kecuali kau…"_

" _Ah…, aku memang pengecualian dan karena aku memang istimewa bukan?" tawa kecil Naruto._

" _Ya, ya." ucap Artemis lagi. "Kau sangat percaya diri sekali, guru."_

 _Hening sejenak melanda di sana. Naruto hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab disana._

" _Artemis"_

" _Ya?" sang gadis menoleh ke arah sang guru yang memanggil dengan nada pelan miliknya. "Jika kau mendapat anugrah dewa dewi dan menjadi seorang dewi nantinya. Kuharap kau akan seperti bulan yang menerangi kegelapan. Yah, jadi dewi bulam juga bagus kurasa, hehehehe..."_

" _Kenapa bulan?_

" _Karena kau terlihat seperti bulan yang memang terlihat indah jika tengah hamparan malam pekat." ujar Naruto. "Kau gadis kecil yang sangat cantik di tengah dunia yang mulai buruk ini Artemis"_

—

" _Pergi Artemis!"_

" _Tidak!" teriak Artemis dengan keras sambil menangis. "Aku tak akan meninggalkan guru sendirian bertarung dengan naga jahat itu! Dia terlalu kuat untuk guru lawan sendiri!"_

" _Kubilang pergi Artemis!" Naruto membentak di sana. Membuat Artemis terdiam karena selama ini sang guru tak pernah membentak dirinya. "Pergilah sejauh mungkin dan selamatkan dirimu" tukas pelan sang guru dengan nada hangat disana. "Aku akan menahannya selagi kau pergi"_

" _Tapi…-"_

" _Artemis. Pergilah." Naruto terlihat di depan sana. Punggung lebar miliknya terlihat oleh Artemis dan naga jahat besar ada di sana tengah mengarah ke arah mereka. "Ini adalah tugas seorang guru untuk melindungi muridnya. Pergilah, selamatkan dirimu. Kau masih punya jalan yang panjang…"_

" _Guru…-"_

" _Pergi sekarang Artemis!"_

 _Air mata mengalir deras di pipi sang gadis. Dengan tenaga terakhir yang tersisa, gadia tersebut kemudian berdiri dan berlari menjauh. Meninggalkan sang guru untuk melawan naga yang tak bisa dia kalahkan akibat menghancurkan kota tempat tinggalnya._

 _Artemis berlari, dia terus berlari tanpa henti. Tangisnya bahkan juga tak mau berhenti hingga dia menemukan sebuah gua dan masuk ke dalamnya._

 _Harusnya Artemis tahu. Menjadi anak dari dewa Zeus artinya membawa kemarahan pada istrinya, yaitu dewi Hera. Apalagi jika ternyata ibu dari Artemis sendiri adalah seorang dewi minor di Olympus yang artinya dia anak yang lahir dari hubungan terlarang dan itu membuat dewi Hera begitu marah saat mengetahuinya dan mengirimkan naga jahat kepada Artemis untuk membunuhnya dan saudaranya, Apollo. Apollo sendiri Artemis tak tahu apakah dia selamat atau tidak, tapi sekarang ini yang dia harapkan hanyalah gurunya akan selamat. Ya, dia berharap gurunya akan selamat._

—

" _Ayah…"_

" _Artemis,.." ujar dewa Zeus dengan nada trenyuh disana. "Maafkan ayah yang terlambat nak."_

" _B-bagaimana dengan guruku?"_

" _Dia…" Zeus menjeda sejenak ucapannya. Pertarungan antara guru Artemis yang diakui Zeus sebagai kawan lamanya itu dengan naga jahat yang dikirimkan oleh istrinya berakhir dengan hasil yang tak terduga. Yang bisa dia lihat hanyalah temannya, Uzumaki Naruto sang manusia yang mendapat pengakuan darinya dan juga mendapat permintaan untuk mengajari Artemis ketika datang ke sana adalah temannya itu memudar menjadi transparan. Dia tersenyum disana dengan senyuman terlebar yang pernah Zeus lihat sambil berkata. "Istrimu mengirim naga yang satu level di bawahmu, teman." ujarnya sambil terkekeh kecil. "Dia sangat kuat hingga aku harus mengalahkannya dengan mengorbankan nyawaku untuk melindungi Artemis dan manusia yang tak bersalah yang menjadi korban darinya. Lain kali jika kau bijak, pikirkan dulu sebelum berbuat teman…"_

 _Zeus terdiam kala itu, dia tak bisa bicara hingga hanya air matanya yang menetes. Satu-satunya teman manusia yang dia akui dan sering dia mintai pendapat kini harus mati demi melindungi anak hasil perbuatan nafsunya semata dan para manusia yang dia cintai._

" _D-dia… telah tiada, Artemis" tukas pelan dewa Zeus. Setitik air mata kembali turun disalah satu matanya. Berbeda dengan Artemis yang kini hanya bisa menangis dengan teramat keras hari itu. Hari dimana dia kehilangan orang berharga miliknya._

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Naruto dan High School DxD bukanlah milikku. Mereka punya para Owner terhormat yang membuatnya. Begitupun character anime lain yang aku pinjam untuk melengkapi imajinasi milikku_**

 ** _Kekuatan yang keluar disini sebagian terinspirasi dari One piece, Date a Live, dan masih banyak lagi._**

 ** _Alternate Reality: OOC Naruto, strong to godlike Naruto, Human Naruto,...,_**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _Summary: Re-write fic the Last Adventure. Uzumaki Naruto harus memulai semua dari awal dengan berbagai pertanyaan di dalm benaknya tentang siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Ingatan samar yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya adalah kunci jawaban yang selama ini dia cari. Roda takdir telah berputar untuknya dan Naruto akan membuktikan bagaiman derajat manusia lebih tinggi dibanding makhluk supernatural_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"Kenapa kalian semua berada lagi di sini?" tanya Naruto dengan pelan di depan api unggun yang dia buat untuk menghangatkan tubuh miliknya.

"Bukankah saat kita pertama kali bertemu kau menawari kami semua daging? Kurasa itu bukan tawaran yang buruk bukan?" ujar Artemis dengan tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat tidak mungkin diberikan kepada laki-laki karena Artemis begitu membenci laki-laki selama ini.

Tentu saja perubahan drastis dewi pemburu ini tak luput dari pandangan Naruto. Setelah peristiwa dia menyelamatkan sang dewi dan para huntress miliknya, besoknya entah kenapa Artemis seakan selalu mencoba untuk dekat dengannya. Dan yang paling membuatnya tak enak adalah pandangan para huntress milik Artemis yang seakan berkata ' _berbuat macam-macam pada dewi, maka kami akan membunuhmu!'_

"Dan harus menggunakan alasan itu sampai berapa kali agar kalian selalu berada di tempatku berkemah?" balas Naruto. "Bukannya kalian ini biasa berkemah jauh dariku?"

"Sebaiknya jaga ucapanmu, Naruto" jawab wanita bertelinga kucing disana. "Harusnya kau bersyukur kami mau berkemah denganmu dan menjagamu di sini karena perintah dewi"

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" balas Naruto sambil memutar matanya bosan. Rasanya kalau dia bicara tentang ini malah tak akan pernah ada habisnya nanti.

"Tapi apa yang diucapkan Atalanta tadi benar, harusnya kau bersyukur bukan?" timpal Zoe Nightshade yang merupakan letnan di angkatan para huntress dewi Artemis dan merupakan orang yang diberi kepercayaan penuh oleh sang dewi. "Lagipula kau adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang setidaknya bisa kami tolerir keberadaanya."

"Ya, kalian dan sindrom pembenci kalian yang terkenal sampai ditulis di sejarah." balas lagi Naruto dengan sedikit sarkas di sana. "Dan kau dewi, bisakah kau berhenti senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memandang terus ke arahku? Itu mengerikan tahu" Naruto kemudian menoleh ke arah Artemis yang memandangnya dengan senyum. Entah kenapa rasanya senyuman itu terasa seperti sesuatu yang buruk baginya.

"Eh, maaf," tukas Artemis. "Kau mengingatkanku banyak tentang seseorang hingga aku berpikir kau adalah dia."

Naruto memandang aneh ke arah sang dewi. "Apa yang kau pikirkan adalah Orion?"

Ketika nama Orion disebut, suasana kemah kemudian terhenti dan para huntress menoleh ke arah Naruto. Suatu hal yang tabu apabila mengucapkan nama Orion di depan dewi Artemis itu sendiri dan para huntress tahu hal itu.

"Bisakah kau tak mengucapkan nama laki-laki biadab yang berbulu domba itu?~" ujar Artemis dengan masih memasang senyuman manis mengerikan yang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto terasa merinding disana.

Ya,... Hal tabu mengucapkan nama Orion adalah karena itu malah akan membuat sang dewi sangat murka.

"Lagipula 'dia' yang kuingat adalah laki-laki yang seratus persen lebih baik daripada Orion." ujar Artemis yang membuat malah penasaran berbeda dengan para huntress yang terkejut akan hal ini karena hal ini tak pernah Artemis ceritakan pada mereka sebelumnya.

"Kurasa 'dia' yang kau maksud itu sangat penting bagimu ya?" tanya Naruto setelah rasa merinding yang dia rasakan menghilang.

"Aku akan menceritakannya setelah aku yakin tentangmu, Naruto." ujar Artemis dengan masih tersenyum. "Lagipula aku masih perlu bukti yang membuatku yakin akan sesuatu"

' _Dan bukti itu adalah apa benar kau adalah guru Naruto yang terlahir kembali atau hanya manusia yang kebetulan punya wajah dan nama yang sama dengan guru Naruto dulu'_ batin Artemis dalam hatinya. Setelah penyelamatan yang dilakukan Naruto, Artemis kembali bermimpi tentang mimpi yang sudah sangat lama sekali dia kubur dalam-dalam. Sebuah mimpi akan ingatan dirinya yang dia lupakan dengan susah payah akibat trauma kehilangan seseorang yang berharga. Dan dia bahkan melupakan wajah dari sang guru. Jadi ketika dia bermimpi tentang mimpinya saar kecil itu dan melihat wajah sang guru yang mirip sekali dengan Naruto, walau hanya berbeda warna rambut, dia bahagia.

"Mau mau main tebak-tebakan?"

"Maybe…" jawab Artemis lagi. "Katakan padaku Naruto. Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu datang hutan paling berbahaya di dunia manusia ini? Apa yang kau cari?"

"Sebuah jalan" jawab singkat Naruto.

"Sebuah jalan?" beo Atalanta. "Bukannya kau bilang pertama kali bahwa kau berpetualang?"

"Ada hal yang harus kuambil dulu di sebuah tempat yang ditinggalkan seseorang padaku." jawab Naruto santai. Dirinya kemudian menggigit daging ikan bakar yang dia bakar di perapian dan mengunyah pelan. "Dan untuk ke tempat itu aku butuh jalan. Dia hanya memberikan kordinat tempatnya saja tanpa memberitahu di mana jalan masuknya hingga aku harus susah payah di hutan ini. Cih, orang yang cukup menyebalkan disamping sikap kalemnya." gerutu pelan Naruto.

"Apa hal yang harus kau ambil itu, Naruto?" tanya Artemis makin penasaran. "Dan siapa 'dia' yang kau maksud itu?"

"Itu adalah hal yang hanya aku saja yang perlu tahu dewi Artemis" ujar Naruto. "Bukan tak bermaksud sopan, tapi ada beberapa hal yang tak ingin agar orang lain tahu bukan?"

Artemis yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya memandang ke arah pemuda yang dengan santai mengunyah daging dan memandang ke perapian. Tingkah miliknya yang sama seperti gurunya dahulu. "Kau benar" ucap Artemis sembari meminum teh yang dibuatkan oleh salah satu huntress miliknya yang kini juga tengah makan dan berada mengelilingi api unggun yang dibuat Naruto sambil mendengar percakapan sang dewi serta pemuda di sana. "Ada beberapa rahasia yang orang lain jaga dan kau belum percaya sepenuhnya pada kami untuk mengetahui rahasia milikmu itu bukan?"

Sebuah senyuman tipis terlihat di wajah Naruto yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah sleeping bag miliknya tanpa menjawab ucapan Artemis. Artemis sendiri melihat senyuman kecil itu disana sesaat sebelum senyuman itu menghilang dan terganti dengan wajah tenang seperti biasa khas pemuda tersebut.

"Kau mulai bisa menghargai pendapat orang lain dan menurunkan ego milikmu dewi…" ujar Naruto dari sleeping bag miliknya dimana dia melihat langit malam dengan taburan bintang disana. "Sebuah awal yang baik untuk memulai sebuah ikatan…"

 ** _xxx_**

Suara dentingan beralun merdu di suatu ruangan mewah di Underworld. Melodi dari piano itu begitu indah hingga orang akan berpikir yang memainkannya pastilah seorang jenius musik.

Pria berambut putih itu dengan pakaian formal tengah bermain piano disana. Dia terlihat begitu menghayati permainan piano yang ada. Mata yang terpejam di wajah tampan pria itu membuatnya tampak seperti pianis yang sangat piawai.

Denting piano terus terdengar beberapa menit disana sebelum ditutup dengan nada akhir yang terdengar keras di ruangan tersebut. Tampak pemuda lain yang berumur dua puluh tahunan yang juga ada di ruangan tersebut menghampiri pria pemain piano tersebut dengan nampan wadah cawan berisi wine.

Sang pria pemain piano tersebut kemudian mengambil cawan berisi wine merah tersebut. Memutar isinya pelan sebelum menyesap wine dan merasakan rasa manis disana.

"Tuan Rizevim, semua pemain telah muncul. Begitu juga dengan variabel yang tak terduga yang menunjukkan kekuatan yang cukup mengagumkan." ujar pria pembawa nampan tersebut.

"Benarkah itu Euclid?" tanya pria bernama Rizevim tersebut pada pemuda di belakangnya. "Dan variabel yang kau maksud itu adalah manusia yang punya kekuatan yang sama yang menjadi kawan ayah dulu?"

"Benar sekali, tuan" jawab Euclid dengan nada hormat disana. "Tak kusangka aku bisa melihat manusia dengan kemampuan cahaya yang punya kekuatan yang sama persis dengan kawan ayah anda"

"Dia kuat?"

"Cukup kuat untuk membunuh Kokabiel dan naga Ancalagon yang kita berikan sebagai hadiah untuk pertemuan antara pemimpin fraksi Injil."

"Astaga…" Rizevim dengan pelan tertawa kecil disana. Sebuah tawa kecil yang kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah tawa keras yang terdengar menakutkan. "Excelent!... Dengan variabel yang baru ini, aku harus setidaknya merubah sedikit rencanaku kali ini. Yah memasukkan variabel baru ini sebagai pion nantinya saat pertunjukkan pembuka akan sangat menarik bukan? Lalu bagaimana dengan hasil pertemuan para pemimpin fraksi Injil itu?"

"Sesuai perkiraan tuan. Mereka semua kini beraliansi dan berusaha mencegah organisasi Khaos Brigade. Dengan ini setidaknya kelompok kita bisa bebas bergerak untuk melakukan rencana kita."

"Yah… para pemimpin iblis muda dan para pemimpin tua dari Grigory dan Surga pasti akhirnya akan berdamai mengingat mereka sudah lelah bertarung bukan?" Pantulan gelas berisi wine tersebut kemudian memantulkan wajah dari Rizevim itu sendiri. "Dan itu membuat mereka tumpul sekarang. Mereka tak lagi sekuat saat Great War ataupun Civil War di Underworld. Sebuah keuntungan bagi kita dalam pergelaran terbesar yang akan kita gelar nanti. Setidaknya kini kita majukan pion berisi para manusia yang berkata dirinya pahlawan itu untuk membuat kekacauan."

"Pilihan yang sangat bagus sekali tuan Rizevim" puji Euclid dengan senyuman disana. Dengan santai Rizevim kemudian meminum wine yang tersisa hingga habis dan melemparkan gelas sisanya ke sembarang arah sembari berdiri dan mulai berjalan. "Ayo pergi, Euclid." tukas Rizevim kemudian. "Kita akan bangkitkan para naga terbaik yang telah tewas itu dan kita cuci otak mereka."

"Baik tuan" Euclid menjawab dengan hormat kemudian mengikuti tuannya pergi ke luar ruangan.

"Sebentar lagi, tirai pergelaran pertama untuk pertunjukkan besar akan dibuka." ujar Rizevim berkata sendiri. "Kita lihat sejauh mana kekacauan yang bisa kita buat dan bagaimana kita bisa mencapai tujuan kita…"

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Sebuah update kecil untuk para senpai penggemar cerita kecil ini. Walau wordnya pendek, tapi setidaknya ini bisa mencicil rasa penasaran senpai sekalian._**

 ** _Sometime aku menulis dengan bahasa mix language. Itu sekalian buat melatih diriku agar terbiasa menulid dalam bahasa yang baik dan,benar walau kadang grammar masih sedikit salah. Dan ada yang tanya bagaimana cara menulis cerita yang enak dibaca kepadaku di review setempat. Uhm… aku juga masih baru dalam dunia tulis menulis dan masih belajar banyak dari buku dan fic yang kubaca. Saranku banyak aja baca novel lain dan pelajari dari sana senpai~. Juga tanya kepada author senior di fic atau para pembaca. Pasti mereka mau bantu kok. Yah walau kadang ada ungkapan yang nylekit sih but it's okay. Kita masih belajar dan terus belajar sampai nanti bukan?_**

 ** _Masalah pairing seperti biasa, that's a secret… sebuah jalinan cerita yang kubuat bisa saja kalian duga siapa pairingnya. Entah itu dewa dewi, Jeanne, Raynare, atau teman yang akan nanti Naruto temui setelah ini. Everything is posible… :D dan aku suka kejutan yang ngetroll pembaca hingga tak bisa menebak jalur cerita yang kubuat. Itu sangat menarik dan menantangku dalam menulis. Dukungan para senpai~ lewat review juga sangat baik dan arigatou banyak. Aku sekarang sedang menggarap tulisan horror tentang apocalypse di dunia baru. Baru sedikit kucicil selagi imajinasiku bermain dalam fic ini, jadi nantikan saja._**

 ** _Berikan review membangun kalian senpai~. Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati karena ilmu kalian setidaknya kalian ajarkan pada junior ini okay._**

 ** _Jaa nee~_**


	16. Chapter 16

"Kalian masih mengikutiku?" helaan nafas lelah keluar dari mulut Naruto kepada gerombolan gadis yang mengekor di belakangnya. "Bukankah kalian harusnya berburu lagi?"

"Tak ada jadwal berburu untuk kami dalam beberapa minggu ini, Naruto."

"Lalu kenapa kau, dewi Artemis yang agung dan gerombolan pemburunya masih mengikutiku?"

"Aku mau memastikan sesuatu..." balas sang dewi.

Jawaban sang dewi membuat langkah kaki Naruto menyususi pinggiran terjal jalan berbatu di gunung yang berada di tengah hutan Amazon ini berhenti dan berbalik.

"Kau sudah berulangkali bilang ingin memastikan sesuatu. Masalahnya apa yang ingin kau pastikan itu pastinya berhubungan denganku, dewi..."

Naruto berujar dengan pelan, mata safir biru itu menatap lekat ke arah mata silver dari sang dewi yang diam tak membalas sebelum dia akhirnya mengeluarkan nafas lelah disana.

"Terserah kau saja, dewi." ucap acuh Naruto yang kembali meneruskan perjalanannya.

Perjalanan mencari sesuatu yang ditinggalkan oleh renkarnasinya dimana dia sudah menemukan jalan masuknya yang berupa gua kecil di tepi jurang dan kini Naruto tengah berjalan ke gua itu.

Sang dewi Artemis yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali mengikuti pemuda dengan rambut putih itu masuk ke dalam sebuah gua.

Gua itu gelap. Tak ada cahaya apapun. Tapi untuk menghilangkan gelapnya gua itu, Naruto mengeluarkan partikel-partikel cahaya sebesar kunang-kunang yang kemudian menyebar dan memberikan cahaya terang yang menerangi jalan. Sedangkan sang dewi dan para pemburunya hanya kembali terkagum dengan kemampuan dari pemuda dengan kekuatan misterius yang tak pernah dicatat oleh sejarah ini.

Naruto terus berjalan makin ke dalam. Jalanan gua itu makin terjal yang terlihat seperti menurun ke bawah. Ada suara tetesan air yang jatuh dan menggema di bagian gua ini dan beberapa kali dia harus menghindari jalanan yang licin dalam gua.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari di dalam gua ini Naruto?" tanya seoorang gadis dengan telinga Neko yang mana rambutnya pirang panjang ke belakang sampai pinggang dan terurai namun poninya berwarna hijau pada saat mereka duduk beristirahat di salah satu batuan gua.

Mungkin sudah sekitar satu jam lebih waktu berlalu semenjak mereka, Naruto dengan dewi Artemis dan gerombolan pemburunya masuk ke dalam gua ini. Partikel cahaya yang di keluarkan Naruto yang menyerupai kunang-kunang tampak melayang di sekitar dimana beberapa pemburu Artemis terlihat tengah ada yang berusaha menangkap partikel cahaya yang banyak melayang di sekitar.

Meneguk air minum dari sebuah botol air yang dia bawa, pemuda rambut putih hanya tertawa kecil tertahan yang mana tubuh atasnya bergetar sesaat ketika melihat kelakuan beberapa pemburu dari Artemis.

"Sudah kubilang kan bahwa aku tengah mencari sesuatu. Kalian akan tahu jika kalian nanti sudah sampai di tempatnya."

"Bisakah kau lebih spesifik Naruto?" ujar Zoe Nightshade, letnan dari Artemis. "Kau dari pertama kali kami tanyai selalu berkata bahwa kau mencari sesuatu tapi kau tak pernah memberikan penjelasan secara spesifik tentang apa yang kau cari. Mungkin saja jika kau memberi penjelasan yang spesifik, maka kami bisa ikut membantumu mencarinya."

"Hmmm..." Naruto memandang Zoe dengan pandangan datar. Sangat datar tanpa ekpresi yang membuat gadis dengan rambut hitam yang kini diponi dan di-ikat kuncir kuda itu jadi kurang nyaman.

"Hmmm..."

"...Kenapa kau menjadi baik belakangan ini? Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu di hutan ini ya beberapa hari lalu?"

"?!"

"Bisakah kau lebih sopan dalam berkata Naruto?!" balas Zoe dengan sedikit kesal. Ya kesal karena pertanyaan dari Naruto yang mengejeknya seakan dia ini orang jahat.

"Ahh maaf... Tapi rasanya baik kepada laki-laki kurasa tak ada dalam kamusmu, nona Nightshade. Aku sudah melihat itu dalam catatan sejarah." Naruto membalas dengan sarkas dan itu menyebabkkan Zoe cemberut yang dipandang dengan pandangan aneh oleh rekan pemburunya yang lain.

ZOE NIGHTSHADE CEMBERUT LAYAKNYA SEORANG GADIS KARENA BALASAN SEORANG PEMUDA ADALAH SESUATU YANG SANGAT LANGKA!

Tidak! Ini adalah keajaiban kedua setelah sang dewi yang kini juga banyak tertawa tulus saat dihadapan Naruto.

Dan itu benar, kini melihat interaksi antara Naruto dan Zoe membuat Artemis, sang dewi pemburu dan keperawanan tertawa kecil yang terdengar sangat lembut di telinga.

"Abaikan saja komentar Naruto yang selalu pedas itu Zoe, kau tahu kan di balik kalimat pedasnya, hatinya itu lunak sekali."

"Oh hebat!" Naruto memutar matanya "Sang dewi yang Agung kembali ikut dalam percakapan pedas yang ternyata ucapannya juga menusuk. Untung saja sekarang dia hanya akan tertawa menikmati dan tak langsung melepaskan anak panah."

Balasan pedas kembali Naruto ucapkan kepada dewi Artemis yang ikut bicara. Sang dewi hanya tersenyum saja dengan itu. Tak ada rasa marah di hatinya melainkan hanya perasaan ingin tertawa. Ah...Sudah berapa lama dia bisa menikmati percakapan dengan lawan jenis sampai seperti ini. Bahkan saudaranya sendiri, dewa Apollo jarang bisa bicara sampai seperti ini.

"Ucapanmu pedas dan sangat tak pantas untuk laki-laki gentel Naruto." timpal Atalanta kemudian yang hanya dibalas dengusan kecil Naruto disana.

"Kalian memojokkanku? Aku satu-satunya di sini yang laki-laki dan kau bilang aku tak gentel, nona Atalanta?"

"Yah...harusnya kau lebih sering berkata lembut kepada gadis Naruto."

"Tapi kurasa kalian gadis dengan umur yang lebih tua daripada nenek-nenek..." balas Naruto lagi tanpa gentar. "Dan jangan menatapku dengan tatapan menyeramkan seperti itu nona Atalanta dan kalian semua. Aku hanya bicara fakta."

"Tapi tetap saja kau tak harusnya membicarakan umur seorang gadis Naruto!" balas Zoe kemudian.

Naruto hanya memutar mata bosan.

"Tapi ucapan Zoe ada benarnya Naruto, bisa kau jelaskan lebih spesifik lagi apa yang sebenarnya kau cari? Aku dan pemburuku mungkin bisa membantu jika kau mengatakannya dengan lebih jelas." ucap sang dewi pemburu dengan nada serius sambil melihat ke arah Naruto yang melihat batuan gua.

"Tapi tentu saja jika kau tak ingin,-"

"Apa kau percaya pada kelahiran kembali, dewi?" sela Naruto kemudian tanpa berpaling dari apa yang dilihatnya.

"?... Apa maksudmu dengan kelahiran kembali Naruto?"

"Tidak jadi." tukas Naruto yang bangkit dan mulai berjalan lagi jauh lebih ke dalam. Melihat ucapan aneh dari pemuda rambut putih itu yang hanya menimbulkan makna ambigu membuat para pemburu dan Artemis saling berpandangan sebelum kemudian mereka juga berdiri lagi dan mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan di depan tanpa bicara apapun lagi.

Tak banyak lagi yang terjadi dalam perjalanan. Naruto sendiri juga terkadang melihat sekeliling sebentar sebelum perjalanan mereka semua terhenti akibat jalam buntu yang ada di depan mereka.

"Jalan buntu." tukas Zoe sambil melihat jalan mereka berakhir di sini. Di terowongan dengan batuan yang tertutup.

"Naruto, disini berakhir dengan jalan buntu. Apa benar kau mau menuju ke sini?" tanya Artemis.

Namun apa yang ditanyakan oleh Artemis tak di jawab oleh Naruto dengan langsung. Dia hanya berjalan ke depan dan menyentuh dinding batu gua itu.

 _'Apa yang tertera di peta yang diberikan oleh salah satu leluhurku itu harusnya benar dan disini terdapat sebuah ruangan. Bukannya sebuah jalan buntu.'_ batin Naruto sambil mengelus dinding itu. _'Apa yang terlihat di mata terkadang menipu. Tapi aku tak merasakan apapun selain dinding batu yang bila kuhancurkan atau kupaksa ku-bor lebih dalam malah akan membuat gua ini rubuh...'_

Naruto benci ini. Jalan ini harusnya masih ada terusannya jika dia melihat pada ingatan yang diberikan leluhurnya atau dirinya yang hidup di zaman dahulu. Masih mengelus dinding batu itu, Naruto bahkan tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Artemis di belakangnya.

"Sepertinya bukan ini jalan yang benar Naruto. Ayo kita pergi ke luar."

...

...

"!"

Tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Artemis, sepertinya usaha Naruto membuahkan hasil dengan dia melihat tulisan kecil di dinding batu itu dan sebuah tempat untuk menaruh telapak tangan?

Ya! Itu benar! ada sebuah cap tangan yang tertekan ke dalam dinding batu itu yang sudah tertutup batuan lain disana. Untung saja tadi dia tak mendengarkan kata-kata dewi itu.

Dengan pelan Naruto membaca apa yang tertulis di sana, tepat di atas dari tanda itu berada.

 ** _Apa yang terlihat di mata hanyalah sebuah ilusi. Ilusi tergelap yang menutupi mata yang sebenarnya. Dua persepsi melebur menjadi satu dan lihatlah dengan kekuatan cahaya yang ada di dalam dirimu. Oh engkau yang merupakan renkarnasi selanjutnya yang mengemban tugas berat yang kami perjuangkan di masa lalu. Jika kau sudah siap dengan apa yang akan menanti jalan terjalmu di depan. Maka bukalah ini dengan kekuatanmu dan biarkan..._**

"...cahaya menuntunmu ke dalam apa yang menjadi kekuatanmu." Naruto bergumam kecil sebelum tersenyum dan mengobarkan kekuatan cahaya miliknya.

Cahaya berkobar, menari seperti api yang menerangi gelapnya gua ini jauh lebih terang dari partikel cahaya yang Naruto sebarkan harusnya itu membutakan siapapun yang melihatnya tapi tidak. Itu membawa kehangatan bagi yang berada di dalam gua tersebut sama seperti rasanya seorang ibu menyelimutkan suatu selimut hangat kepada anaknya.

"Naruto...?! Apa yang kau-"

"Mereka yang mencapai batas namun bisa menembus batas itu, mereka yang mau bergerak maju meski mereka tahu jalan terjal karena mereka telah dipilih..." dengan perlahan bentuk cahaya yang berkobar itu berubah, garis emas menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dan dua pasang sayap burung besar yang terbuat dari partikel cahaya terbentuk di sana menjadikan Artemis dan para pemburu hanya bisa terkejut dengan ini. Tak ada rasa dominasi kekuatan di dalamnya, yang ada hanya rasa hangat dan bentuk ini berbeda dengan bentuk yang Naruto berikan saat melawan Kokabiel ataupun melawan naga Ismenian untuk menyelamatkan Artemis.

" ** _True Limitbreaker: Light OverDrive_** " gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum dan meletakkan tangannya ke tempat telapak tangan di dinding batu itu.

Ya inilah dia, inilah wujud kekuatan dirinya yang sebenarnya dengan kekuatan cahaya miliknya. Kekuatan cahaya yang sebenarnya yang memberikann rasa hangat, rasa aman, rasa nyaman dan memberi unsur kehidupan kepada sekitarnya.

Dinding batu itu kemudian berubah, seperti itu adalah kamuflase belaka, dinding batu itu berubah menjadi transparan dan apa yang tersaji setelah dinding batu itu menghilang adalah sebuah ruangan luas. Ruangan luas dengan tempat itu terbuat dari kristal biru yang bercahaya dengan sebuah altar di depan dan busur panah putih di sana, melayang mengambang di atas altar yang berada di tengah ruangan itu.

Busur panah terindah yang pernah ada, berwarna putih cerah tanpa noda dan besar juga terdapat ukiran akar emas yang seakan akar itu membalut busur panah tersebut.

Sebuah busur panah yang membuat Artemis membeku.

"Tidak mungkin..." gumam Artemis pelan.

"Nona Artemis?... Nona?" tukas Zoe yang khawatir melihat dewi-nya ini mematung disana. Zoe adalah yang sadar dengan cepat setelah Naruto memberikan wujud kekuatan sejatinya di hadapan mereka semua yang sampai sekarang masih mematung di tempat.

Artemis tahu itu. Artemis tahu busur panah itu! Bagaimana mungkin dia tak tahu itu! Dia tahu itu adalah busur panah milik sang guru di masa lampau! Busur panah terindah yang pernah ada.

Naruto yang masih dalam bentuk True Limitbreaker miliknya kemudian menghilangkan bentuk asli kekuatannya, mengembalikan dirinya seperti semula dan berjalan ke tengah altar itu dan menyentuh busur panah itu yang mengambang di sana. Lalu tiba-tiba busur panah itu bercahaya dan kemudian sebuah siluet seseorang dalam bentuk transparan mengambang di sana, atau lebih tepatnya mengambang di atas busur panah itu.

Dan Artemis tahu sosok transparan yang mengambang itu. Rambut itu, Syal biru itu. Jubah itu. Artemis tahu semua itu, dia ingat itu. Dan dia juga ingat senyuman lembut di sana.

 ** _"Halo renkarnasiku selanjutnya. Aku tak tahu berapa tahun berlalu sejak waktuku berakhir. Saat aku terpanggil olehmu secara tak sengaja atau memang kau memang sengaja memanggil kami semua dari berbagai zaman sehari sebelum kematian kami, kami tahu bahwa hidup kami akan berakhir saat setelah itu dan akan tertelan zaman. Kau adalah renkarnasi yang selanjutnya yang kami berikan pengajaran dan ilmu akan semua yang kami tahu. Masing-masing dari kami saat itu yang datang kau panggil memberikan informasi tentang semua yang kami ketahui walau untuk urusan pribadi kami biarkan tertelan dalam zaman itu sendiri._**

 ** _Kau tahu? Saat itu, saat kau kelelahan dan terkapar pingsan setelah kalah bertarung dengan salah satu yang terkuat dari kami, kami semua mendapat kilasan balik, sebuah penglihatan yang menunjukkan bagaimana kematian kami seharusnya. Jadi, sesaat sebelum itu semua terjadi kami benar-benar mencurahkan segalanya padamu, aku bahkan sampai meninggalkan busur panahku yang tak pernah kuperlihatkan pada siapapun kecuali gadis kecil dengan warna rambut auburn bernama Artemis, padamu dan memberikan kordinatnya saja tanpa memberitahukan bahwa aku menyimpannya dengan segera setelah sesi latihan kita berakhir. Lagipula kau hanya bisa memanggil kami semua, para renkarnasimu hanya satu kali itu kan?_**

 ** _Dengan busur ini, aku berharap kau maju Naruto. Heh...rasanya sedikit aneh juga mengetahui semua renkarnasi yang ada bernama Naruto. Hehehehehe... Aku memang akan mati oleh naga jahat kirimann Dewi Hera dan aku akan bersedia menerimanya dengan senang hati, tidak, kami semua bersedia menerima akhir tragis kami agar semua, yang kami berikan yang kami inginkan bisa kau emban. Tunjukkan pada mereka yang jahat dan mereka yang angkuh bahwa kita bisa mengakhiri masa mereka selamanya jika kita mampu. Dengan ini semua sudah kukatakan._**

 ** _Majulah..._**

 ** _Dan jangan pernah menyesal akan apapun..."_**

Ucapan dari wujud transparan itu berakhir dan kemudian wujud itu bercahaya terang dan pecah menjadi butiran cahaya kecil.

Bersamaan dengan itu, busur panah itu yang mengambang di atas altar jatuh ke tangan Naruto.

"Untuk seorang leluhurku dahulu kau sudah meninggalkan sesuatu yang berharga. Terima kasih banyak."

Naruto membungkuk dengan hormat di depan altar itu dan kemudian berbalik.

Namun ketika dia berbalik dia melihat Artemis yang menangis?

Dewi itu menangis dan menghampiri Naruto pelan. Naruto hanya menaikkan alis dengan bingung.

"Itu benar kan?... Itu benar kau kan renkarnasi dari guru..."

Guru?

Ah...Jadi begitu. Ternyata Artemis yang dimaksud leluhurnya adalah dewi ini ya?

"Jika yang kau maksud seseorang yang sudah meninggal akibat melawan naga jahat dimana dia menang dengan teknik yang mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri. Ya. Aku renkarnasi dari pria itu."

Naruto mejawab dengan tenang dan suatu hal yang tak pernah akan dia duga sebelumnya akan dia alami.

Artemis tertawa senang lalu dengan cepat memeluk dirinya dengan kepalanya yang dia benamkan di dada.

"Kau kembali... Kau kembali... Aku tahu kau pasti akan kembali..."

Dewi itu menangis dan tertawa bahagia. setelah dia berdoa ratusan tahun lalu hingga akhirnya dia putus asa dan mengubur segalanya tentang sang guru. Siapa sangka ternyata baru sekarang doa miliknya baru terkabul.

Artemis berterima kasih kepada Chaos akan hal ini dan mungkin berterima kasih pada takdir kembali.

Sedang Naruto yang masih dipeluk erat oleh Artemis hanya bisa mencoba untuk menyingkirkan Artemis. Dia tak senang dipeluk, tidak pernah!

 _Satu lagi takdir kembali berputar setelah terhenti selama beberapa milenia dengan sang dewi yang tertawa bahagia kembali._

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Oh...oh...apa ini? Aku merasakan cinta yang kuat dari seorang dewi?!"

Ucapan itu keluar dari mulut wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang bergelombang. Mata hijau cerahnya begitu indah bagai permata Emerald. Bibir tipisnya yang indah dan akan membuat para dewa melongo dengan kecantikan dan kesempurnaan yang dia miliki.

Teriakan gadis beberapa kali dia keluarkan ketika hempasan dari energi cinta menyapu tubuhnya, membuat segala tubuhnya bergetar.

Cinta ini begitu murni.

Sangat murni dan tanpa nafsu apapun.

Hanya kemurnian cinta yang tak pernah lagi atau bisa dibilang sangat langka ada di zaman sekarang.

Dan dewi Aphrodite tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum bahagia dengan ini.

Sudah berapa lama dia tak merasakan cinta yang seperti ini apalagi cinta ini...

...Tunggu sebentar.

Ini salah kah? Hey ini tak benar kan!?

Dewi Aphrodite tersentak kaget ketika dia mencoba menelusuri darimana asal dari cinta yang begitu murni ini. Karena dia adalah dewi cinta dan dia menguasai cinta sebagai wilayah kekuasaan dewinya, dia bisa mencari tahu darimana asal cinta ini berasal asal masih berada dalam lingkup wilayah kekuatannya.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia dengan ini.

"ARTEMIS!"

Sang dewi cinta berteriak dengan nada kaget di kuil, tepat di kamar miliknya. Di kamar miliknya dimana berbagai aroma parfum, boneka dan warna pink menghiasi segal sudut kamarnya.

Apa ini lelucon!?

Sang dewi pemburu yang membenci laki-laki mengeluarkan cinta yang begitu murni hingga itu cukup besar untuk memberikan kekuatan lebih pada sang dewi cinta ini!

Oh...oh! Dan siapa laki-laki yang bisa membuat Artemis sampai seperti ini? Bahkan dahulu ketika Orion yang merupakan pemburu yang pernah dekat dengan Artemis tak pernah bisa mendapatkan hati dan cinta Artemis sampai seperti ini.

Aphrodite harus tahu ini... Harus tahu siapa yang sudah bisa membuat Artemis sampai seperti ini dan dia harus segera mengetahuinya.

Karena jika dia tahu siapa yang membuat Artemis menjadi seperti ini maka mungkin saja ini bisa menjadi drama yang menarik. Suatu drama yang bisa sangat menarik daripada semua yang pernah dia lihat selama ini. Dan dengan jentikan jari, putri dari titan Ouranos itu menghilang dari kamarnya.

...

...

Dan dia muncul di atas sana. Saat malam hari diantara awan gelap yang menutupi malam, Aphrodite melayang di udara di sana. Dia tiba di atas hutan Amazon yang lebat dan dia bisa melihat di bawah, ditengah hutan itu.

Ada sebuah api unggun besar dan disana dia bisa melihat pemburu dari Artemis. Ada Zoe juga Atalanta disana. Mereka tengah membakar daging besar yang dibuat daging guling.

Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatian penuh dari Aphrodite, bukan!

Yang menarik perhatiannya justru sang dewi keperawanan yang tengah duduk bersanding dengan seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan pandangan datar, ralat; sangat datar dengan memegang sebuah ranting yang menusuk ikan dan dia tengah membakarnya pelan. Dia seolah tak peduli dengan Artemis yang tersenyum penuh cinta memandang pemuda itu yang terlihat...

...terlihat risih?

Oh... Apa ini?

Aphrodite memang tak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka tapi setiap kali Aphrodite, dewi cinta itu melihat pemuda berambut putih dengan mata biru safir cerah dan tampan itu melihat ke arah Artemis... Aphrodite tak melihat atau merasakan nafsu di sana, di pandangan pemuda itu.

Pandangan itu...hangat... Meskipun itu datar tapi Aphrodite melihatnya di dalam.

Suatu pandangan yang tak pernah diterima oleh Aphrodite yang hanya dipandang oleh nafsu di setiap laki-laki dan dewa yang ada.

Aphrodite melihat interaksi yang terjadi malam itu dan setiap kali dia melihat apa yang terjadi, sesuatu timbul di hatinya.

Dia... Dia iri?

Ya, sang dewi cinta iri... Itu benar dan rasa iri itu tercipta dengan sangat cepat.

Artemis... Seorang dewi yang bersumpah untuk menjaga keperawanan miliknya yang merupakan simbol dewinya bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang...yang Aphrodite cari selama milenia?

Lelucon takdir macam apa ini!?

Aphrodite ingin merasakan itu...merasakan tatapan mata itu. Merasakan ditatap tanpa nafsu tapi hangat seperti itu.

Bukan ditatap dengan nafsu dan dipermainkan seperti Ares yang mempermainkannya terus menerus!

Tidak! Aphrodite menginginkan tatapan itu dan itu akan dia dapatkan!

Karena dengan ke-iri-an, dia sang dewi cinta akan mendapatkan apapun yang dia mau bahkan jika sampai merampasnya dari Artemis.

 ** _:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_**

 ** _Karena banyaknya PM yang memintaku melanjutkan ini maka aku lanjutkan saja. Aku tak tahu ini menghibur atau tidak tapi aku berharap ini disukai pembaca._**

 ** _Dan aku minta maaf untuk penikmat Irregular Dragon. Aku belum bisa update. Alasanya, hpku yang ada data dari Irregular itu sedang masuk klinik karena jatuh. Dan kata konter baru akan diperbaiki...huhuhuhu... Ini menyebalkan tahu..._**

 ** _Karena itu aku terpaksa memakai hape lamaku, nokia E71 untuk mengetik kembali. Jadi sementara mungkin aku akan melanjutkan chapter dari Last Adventure v2 ini khusus untuk salah satu senior yang terus membombardirku dengan serangan PM-nya. Lagipula memang karena data Last Adventure ada di hp ini._**

 ** _Senpai... Aku sudah update jadi jangan bombardir aku lagi okay..._**

 ** _Aku minta maaf jika ini kurang memuaskan dan kurang bahasa inggris yang biasa kusematkan yang kurasa jadi ciri khas fic ini dan aku minta maaf untuk typo yang menyakitkan mata._**

 ** _Sora dan Shiro out..._**


	17. Chapter 17

"Kau jangan suka memelukku sekarang! Tidur sana di tendamu sendiri dewi!"

Naruto berteriak dalam keadaan kesal. Dewi perburuan ini tak mau lepas dari sisinya setelah mereka semua keluar dari gua. Dia dari tadi berada disisinya, lalu saat berkemah dan membakar ikan, dewi ini terkadang menganggu dirinya dengan menusuk-nusuk pipi lalu tertawa senang atau bahkan beradu argumen juga dengan pemuda berambut putih itu.

Dan dia bahkan juga menceritakan kisahnya tadi pada para pemburu antara tentang dirinya dan leluhurnya yang sukses membuat para pemburunya berteriak kegadisan? Bah! Naruto tak paham istilah itu...

Tapi yang jadi masalah dari itu sekarang ya ini.

Saat Naruto mau tidur di dalam sleeping bag yang dia bawa, Artemis malah memeluknya dan memaksanya untuk tidur bersama!?

Dewi itu gila?

Naruto bahkan mengutuk nasib keberuntungannya yang menjengkelkan ini karena overload, Gakh!...ini menyebalkan!

Karena itu sekarang dia mencoba untuk lepas dari pelukan tubuh dewi sinting ini yang tak mau melepasnya. Iya sinting karena sikapnya berubah 360 derajat dan otak-nya juga miring dengan pandangan mata 'doki-doki' yang menyusahkan.

"Tapi Naruto kau bisa dalam bahaya jika kau tidur di luar! Bisa saja kau terkena serangga mematikan, atau di serang binatang buas, atau bahkan diculik! Karena itu kau harus tidur denganku di tenda!"

Artemis tak takut dengan bentakannya dan malah membentak balik.

"Demi Kami-sama...pikiranmu itu ngawur ya!" Naruto lalu melihat ke arah para pemburu, terutama Zoe dan Atalanta. "Oy! Bisa bantu aku dengan menyingkirkan dewi kalian ini dariku!?"

"Kurasa mustahil Naruto...dewi sudah menyuruh kami bersumpah atas sungai Styx bahwa kami tak boleh menganggu kegiatannya denganmu lewat telepati." Zoe berkata dengan wajah...prihatin?

"Terima saja nasibmu Naruto dan jangan lupa jika kau membuat dewi bersedih, kami akan memburumu dan mengulitimu karena itu!"

Ucapan Atalanta itu di-iyakan oleh semua pemburu karena beberapa mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalian semua ini sinting ya!" teriak Naruto tanpa takut. "Kalian tak takut jika dewi ini kubuat macam-macam! Jika takut maka cepat bantu aku dengan melepasnya dariku!"

"Ahhh~, Naruto... Justru yang takut adalah dirimu yang takut dibuat macam-macam olehku kan?" Artemis berucap sambil semakin mendusel layaknya kucing kepada Naruto yang merasakan... Ah... Apa ini rasanya merinding takut?

Fix! Dewi ini sudah sinting. Tak mau ambil resiko lagi Naruto kemudian menggumamkan kata-kata miliknya. Sekarang kekuatan itu penting digunakan di saat ini!

" **Light!** " tukas Naruto.

"Eh?!"

Tubuh Naruto yang berpecah menjadi partikel cahaya akhirnya lepas dari pelukan dan sikap mengerikan Artemis sekarang. Partikel cahaya yang merupakan bagian tubuh Naruto itu muncul di sudut pelindung yang dia pasang untuk melindungi kemah ini dan termaterealisasi disana. Wajahnya? Pucat tentu saja.

"Jangan mendekat! Kau!" Naruto menunjuk Artemis yang tersenyum licik disana. "Tidur sana di tempatmu dan menjauh dariku!"

"Ufufufu~ kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Maka aku akan pergi dengan segera dari hutan ini dan menghilang dari hadapanmu selamanya!"

"Oh~...bisakah kau melakukannya?" Artemis bergerak maju. Setiap langkah majunya, entah kenapa membuat Naruto mengucurkan keringat deras dan tanpa sadar bergerak mundur ke belakang. "Aku adalah dewi perburuan yang merupakan dewi terbaik dalam mencari jejak buruanku, Naruto. Apalagi jika hanya menemukanmu, itu hanya perkara mudah..."

"Kau sudah gila ya!?"

"Memang kok. Lagipula siapa yang sudah membuatku gila? Aku sudah menunggu dan berdoa sangat lama lho untuk bisa bertemu denganmu lagi..."

"Jadi aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu lepas dariku, Naruto~"

Dengan satu kedipan mata, dewi perburuan itu tiba-tiba sudah berada lagi di depan Naruto dengan tangan membentang seperti gerakan akan menangkap. Naruto yang melihat itu kaget, tapi sama saja, saat Artemis memeluk Naruto, tubuh itu pecah menjadi partikel cahaya yang kemudian bergerak seperti tertiup angin dan termaterialisasi lagi di sudut lain kubus penghalang buatan Naruto itu sendiri.

"Ara... Kau berniat main sulit ya?" kata dewi Artemis yang sikapnya sudah berubah ini,- atau mungkin ini malah sifat aslinya yang dia pendam selama ini?

"Kau tak akan bisa menyentuhku jika aku tak membatalkan teknik ini! Jadi jangan bertingkah aneh dan kembali saja ke sifatmu sebelumnya! Juga pergi sana ke tendamu atau aku ak-"

"My...my... Apa ini? Cinta yang kuat apa ini?"

Sebuah ucapan tiba-tiba menyela Naruto yang berteriak di sana, membuatnya atau membuat semua yang ada menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang ada.

Berbalut dress putih dengan sebuah selendang yang tersemat di kedua tangannya, kecantikan yang berada di atas manusi tengah berdiri di sana. Wangi parfum tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk ke sana dan menusuk hidung.

Bagi Naruto, dia yang tak kenal siapa yang datang itu hanya merubah pandangannya menjadi datar, tapi berbeda dengan Artemis yang tiba-tiba memanggil pemilik suara itu dengan nada penuh racun.

"Aphrodite..." ujar dingin Artemis. Wajah sang dewi yang tadinya sangat ceria berganti menjadi sangat dingin melihat kedatangan seseorang yang tak dia senangi, apalagi jika itu adalah si pirang dengan mata emerald yang terkenal akan kelakuannya dalam berganti-ganti pasangan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apa yang kulakukan?" tawa manis keluar dari sang dewi cinta itu. "Aku yang berada di kamarku tiba-tiba merasakan energi cinta luar biasa dari dewi Olympus yang ternyata...oh! Siapa yang menyangka dewi perburuan yang benci luar biasa kepada laki-laki bisa tiba-tiba memiliki rasa cinta sekuat ini?" dewi cinta itu kemudian melihat ke arah Naruto yang memandangnya datar. "Dan kau jatuh cinta dengan mortal, tak lebih dan tak kurang. Oh...bagaimana Zeus akan bereaksi dengan ini ya?"

"Kau berniat mengancamku, Bitch!?..." Aura silver tiba-tiba menyeruak dari tubuh Artemis. "Jika kau bilang kepada Ayah sekarang, aku pasti akan membunuhmu, Aphrodite!"

"Menakutkan seperti biasa nee?..." Senyum Aphrodite dengan berjalan pelan menuju ke arah Naruto mengabaikan Artemis seolah dia tiada. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menaikkan alis, pertanda bingung dan heran apa yang akan dilakukan dewi cinta dari Olympus ini.

Dewi cinta yang merupakan perwujudan gagal dari wilayah cinta yang menjadi kekuasaan dewi-nya di pandangan Naruto. Seorang dewi yang tak pernah tahu apa itu arti cinta yang sangat ironis mengingat dirinya harusnya tahu itu.

"Aphrodite! Apa yang mau kau lakukan!" Artemis berteriak marah dan memanggil busur panah silvernya. Sebuah anak panah langsung dia bidikkan ke arah dewi cinta itu jika dia sampai berbuat aneh-aneh pada Naruto.

Tapi amarah Artemis diabaikan sekali lagi oleh dewi cinta itu. Ketika dewi cinta itu sampai di hadapan Naruto. Dia tersenyum manis. Senyuman manis yang akan membuat manusia normal mabuk kepayang dan jatuh cinta seketika kepada dewi cinta itu, tapi sayang Naruto bukan manusia normal.

Dewi itu hanya dua inchi lebih pendek dari Naruto. Dia kemudian menjulurkan tangannya, berniat menyentuh pipi Naruto tapi dengan segera ditepis oleh Naruto sendiri.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dewi?"

Nada dingin sedingin es itu meluncur mulus disertai dengan wajah datar dan kosong yang mengirimkan rasa merinding ke tulang belakang sang dewi cinta itu.

Tidak pernah...tidak pernah ada yang menggunakan nada sedingin itu pada dewi cinta sebelumnya dan pandangan mata itu...pandangan mata tanpa nafsu, hanya pandangan mata kosong tapi jauh di dalamnya Aphrodite bisa melihatnya. Melihat rasa hangat meski hanya setitik untuknya.

Hal itu menimbulkan rasa senang pada Aphrodite sendiri.

"Kau pemuda yang menarik. Artemis tadi memanggilmu dengan nama Naruto. Apa nama dengan arti badai itu adalah namamu?"

Aphrodite bertanya pada Naruto dengan lembut. Berungtunglah dia sedikit mengerti dialek Jepang yang mana dia belajar dari Apollo beserta arti-artinya.

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa bertanya?" Naruto bersidekap di sana. "Dan apa mau-mu kemari dewi? Mau mengajak ribut dewi aneh disana yang sekarang bersama para pemburunya menodongkan anak panahnya padamu? Atau lebih tepatnya pada kepalamu itu?"

Benar...Artemis kini tengah siap melepaskan anak panahnya pada Aphrodite yang memebelakangi dirinya. Dia bahkan sudah siap melepaskan itu ketika dewi pelacur itu- atau memang sudah memang merupakan dewi pelacur di pandangan Artemis berniat menyentuh Naruto-nya! Iya! Naruto adalah miliknya! Bahkan dia juga sudah menyuruh para pemburunya juga bersiap dengan panah mereka mengincar kepala dewi cinta itu.

Artemis takut...takut jika Naruto tiba-tiba saja jatuh cinta setelah melihat wujud Aphrodite. Apalagi ini adalah wujud aslinya yang banyak memikat dewa yang seleranya berada di atas manusia. Dan itu membawa pertanyaan tersendiri bagi Artemis kenapa Aphrodite tiba-tiba muncul dalam wujud ini.

Tapi sepertinya Artemis bisa bernafas lega ketika tangan Naruto menepis tangan dewi pelacur itu dan berkata dengan sangat dingin. Nada dingin dan pandangan datar khas Naruto saat pertama kali mereka bertemu atau bahkan ini jauh lebih dingin lagi.

"Ah... Aku hanya ingin melihat pemuda yang sudah membuat Artemis seperti ini dan memang kurasa kau adalah pemuda yang menarik." balas Aphrodite lembut. "Dan sepertinya kau bukan mortal biasa ya? Dengan kemampuan merubah tubuhmu menjadi cahaya tadi. Itu kemampuan yang menakjubkan."

"Kau terlalu banyak basa-basi, dewi cinta." balas Naruto dengan bersidekap di sana. "Katakan saja apa tujuanmu dan segera pergi. Aku mengantuk dan ingin tidur."

"Ara... Tak pernah ada yang bicara seperti itu padaku sebelumnya." Aphrodite berujar manis lagi. Hanya saja kali ini bukan hanya manis tapi disertai dengan sihir pemikat yang meletup sampai batasnya. "Kau harusnya patuh padaku." kata Aphrodite kali ini setengah berbisik.

Aphrodite tak pernah gagal dengan sihir pemikat miliknya ini. Bahkan Ares sang dewa perang-pun akan terpengaruh sangat kuat dengan sihir ini. Banyak yang kata-nya kuat telah jatuh dengan ini dan menuruti kemauannya.

Yang sayangnya Naruto bukanlah salah satu yang akan terpikat.

Ketika sang dewi itu mengeluarkan sihir pemikatnya, sihir itu berniat masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto untuk mempengaruhinya. Tapi bagaimana itu bisa masuk jika Naruto menangkalnya dengan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dengan aura tipis transparan yang dia buat dengan manipulasi cahaya yang mencegah pengaruh sihir masuk ke dalam tubuhnya sejak awal suara Aphrodite terdengar dan dia melihat wujudnya datang kemari.

Naruto tahu dewi ini, tahu tentang semuanya yang dicatat sejarah, tahu keburukannya, tahu tentang kelakuan dan kekuatannya. Tapi dewi ini punya hal fatal, dia tak tahu apapun tentang Naruto.

"Sudah?" Naruto bertanya lagi. Kali ini pandangan matanya menajam.

"!?"

Dan Aphrodite terkejut untuk itu.

Mustahil...mustahil sihirnya tak bekerja!

Dengan gerakan pelan, Naruto menyentil dahi dewi cinta itu. Harusnya sentilan itu pelan, tapi tidak karena Naruto menambahkan kekuatan penolak cukup besar di sana yang membuat dewi cinta itu terpental mundur beberapa langkah, tak sampai membuatnya melayang.

"K-kau...bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku bukan mortal biasa dewi bodoh. Aku sudah membaca semua sejarah tentang dewa-dewi dari berbagai belahan dunia, berbagai kisah kalian, berbagai tingkah kalian yang tercatat sejarah. Aku tak mungkin akan tertipu untuk menuruti perintahmu begitu saja dimana kau berniat memerintahku dengan sihir pemikat." Naruto berkata dengan tenang. "Kau hanya dewi yang tak mengerti apapun ya?"

"Kau..."

"Wajahmu memang cantik, pantas untuk seorang dewi, Oh mungkin bahkan wujud cantik ini akan menggoda manusia normal dan dewa dengan pikiran mesum sejak awal" Naruto tertawa tertahan kemudian. "Tapi bagiku baik Kau dan dewa atau dewi lain hanyalah seperti...hmmm...anggap saja makhluk yang diberi kekuatan super hingga bisa mendikte yang lain. Tak lebih tak kurang." Naruto kemudian berjalan ke arah api unggun dimana Sleeping Bag miliknya dia gelar di sana.

Sebuah tepukan tangan Naruto lakukan di depan dada dan sebuah kubus penghalang transparan lebih kecil namun cukup untuknya bergerak di dalam tercipta. Gunanya? Tentu saja untuk mencegah dewi sinting dengan rambut auburn dan mata silver itu masuk dan memeluk dirinya ketika dia tidur. Kalau soal dewi cinta itu yang masih memandang Naruto dengan terbengong? Bah, seperti dia peduli saja.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Naruto menyusup ke dalam sleeping bag miliknya, mengabaikan pandangan para pemburu Artemis yang memandangnya dengan pandangan hormat karena berkata begitu berani di hadapan dua dewi major Olympus dengan mengatakan mereka tak lebih dari makhluk yang diberi kemampuan lebih.

Sungguh itu adalah keberanian yang patut dipuji!

"Lebih baik kau kembali ke tempatmu dewi Aphrodite. Anggap saja aku yang tak memukul wajah cantikmu karena menggunakan sihir pemikat untuk membuatku patuh padamu adalah karena aku sedang mengantuk. Lagipula aku memang butuh tidur dan butuh ketenangan setelah beberapa jam di jahili oleh dewi sinting yang terus memelukku dan sekarang menodongkan panahnya ke arahmu itu!"

Dan dengan itu, Naruto mengakhiri perkataannya hari ini. Dia lelah dan besok dia masih harus pergi lagi. Dengan memasang penyumpal telinga yang juga berfungsi sebagai penghangat, Naruto menaikkan tudung sleeping bag-nya dan memejamkan matanya di sana, meninggalkan semua yang terbengong dengan tingkah lakunya.

...

...

...

"Heh...kau berpikir bisa merebut Naruto dengan sihir pemikat itu?" Artemis berujar setelah mendengar dengkuran halus Naruto sana, dia tentu saja mengarahkan perkataannya pada Aphrodite yang kini berbalik dan memandang ke arahnya. "Sayang sekali itu tak berhasil kah. Dan terkena sentilan seperti anak yang berbuat nakal... Oh sepertinya aku cukup puas dengan penghinaan yang kau terima itu hingga aku tak perlu mengotori tanganku untuk melepaskan panahku ke kepalamu, pelacur."

Aphrodite berbalik ke arah Artemis yang kini mengejek dengan senyum di wajahnya. Busur panahnya sudah menghilang dari sana dan dia bersidekap, membuat wujud asli Artemis yang berumur gadis sekitar 16 tahunan- atatu dadanya menjadi lebih besar sedikit karena dia bersidekap. "D-dia...siapa dia sebenarnya?!"

"Hmphhh! Dia adalah seseorang yang sangat istimewa yang melebihi Orion yang pasti tak akan tergoda jika melihatmu dalam wujud aslimu ini, pelacur. Berbeda dengan Orion yang pasti tergoda, dia malah membuatmu menyingkir kan..." Artemis berkata lagi.

"Jangan berniat main-main atau berusaha merebutnya dariku, pelacur..."

Kata kata dingin melebihi dinginnya es keluar dari mulut sang dewi perburuan. Kali ini juga disertai dengan nada mengancam yang benar-benar atau sungguh-sungguh akan dia lakukan jika seandainya melihat Aphrodite kembali.

"Karena tak peduli jika kau putri dari Ouranus sekalipun atau termasuk dewi Olympus pertama sekali-pun, aku pasti akam membunuhmu jika kau mendekati apa yang kupunya."

Walau nada bicara itu tak dibarengi dengan kekuatan apapun, Aphrodite yang mendengarnya merasakan rasa takut yang mulai menjalar dari belakang punggung-nya, serasa naik ke atas kepala. Ini...ini bukan seperti Artemis yang biasanya. Artemis yang ini jauh lebih agresif dari yang dikenal Aphrodite selama bermilenia.

Aphrodite memang merupakan putri dari Ouranus yang merupakan titan langit. Kekuatannya tak bisa dipandang remeh aslinya karena secara kekuatan kasar, dia aslinya jauh melebihi kekuatan Ares. Tapi sayangnya dia tak pernah menggunakan kekuatannya untuk bertarung. Satu kesalahan fatalnya dan berbeda dengan Artemis yang terus bertarung dengan berburu, Artemis merupakan salah satu dewi yang jika dirasa dia adalah dewi yang paling kuat. Sudah berapa milenia yang dilalui dan kekuatan Artemis sekarang sudah serasa...hampir seperti Zeus.

Dengan langkah pelan tapi pasti, Artemis berjalan mendekat, dan ketika dia berhadapan dengan Aphrodite, wajah miliknya maju untuk membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Aphrodite merasa menyesal datang kemari.

"...Kau tahu kenapa aku tak menembakmu langsung tadi karena lancang hampir menyentuh apa yang merupakan kepunyaanku? Itu karena aku tahu Naruto pasti akan menolakmu. Tapi...ancaman tadi benar-benar akan terjadi jika sampai aku melihatmu lagi mencoba mendekati Naruto yang sayangnya itu tak akan mungkin terjadi karena aku akan selalu berada di sisinya. Jadi...laki-laki yang ini sudah berada jauh di jangkauanmu, oh...Aphrodite yang cantik~. Sekarang, bisakah kau pergi dan menjaga rahasia Naruto untuk sementara waktu sampai aku mengumumkan sendiri pada dewa dewi Olympus siapa yang akan menjadi suami-ku ini nanti?"

Bisikan itu serasa seperti perintah yang harus dipatuhi oleh Aphrodite. Mendengar itu membuat Aphrodite kembali memandang tak percaya dewi pemburu di depannya yang kini tersenyum manis setelah mengatakan hal tersebut.

Tak ingin membuat masalah sekarang, mundur adalah sesuatu yang perlu Aphrodite lakukan sekarang dan dengan kilatan berwarna pink, dewi cinta itu menghilang kembali ke kuilnya dengan segera.

Dia kalah di pertemuan pertama. Aphrodite menggertakkan gigi-nya karena itu. Dia takut kepada Artemis. Tapi...

...ketika melihat setitik cahaya mata yang hangat itu membuat Aphrodite menggenggam erat tangannya hingga mengepal.

Itu...mata itu adalah mata yang dia cari mata yang tak memandang rendah dirinya. Dia melihat itu. Walau ucapan pemuda bernama Naruto itu pedas- atau bahkan jika dewi lain mendengar apa yang dia katakan akan marah, tapi Aphrodite masih melihat rasa hormat di pemuda itu.

Oh...apakah dia kini tahu apa arti cinta di pandangan pertama?!

Milenia telah berlalu dan Aphrodite kini menemukan 'Adonis' yang benar-benar pantas untuk dia kejar. Dan dia tak akan mengalah kali ini. Tidak bahkan dengan Artemis sekalipun.

Rasa iri ini makin menjadi dan dia akan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

Dengan berjalan keluar kamarnya, Aphrodite berjalan ke luar. Tujuannya? Tentu saja dewi kebijaksanaan dan strategi, Athena.

Artemis berniat tak membagi apa yang dia miliki? Maka Aphrodite hanya perlu bermain pintar agar Artemis tak berkutik dan akhirnya membagi apa yang dia miliki. Sekarang waktunya meminta saran pada dewi yang selalu menang dalam setiap strategi.

 ** _-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

"Cao Cao, lokasi dari pemilik jiwa Saint, Jeanne D'Arc sudah ditemukan. Dia berada di Katerdral utama di Vatikan. Georg sudah mengkonfirmasi hal itu. Apa kita perlu merekrutnya sekarang?"

Seorang pria dengan rambut putih panjang yang aslinya sebahu yang diikat di belakang berkata sambil bersandar di sebuah tembok kepada pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan mata biru yang sedang membaca buku di sana dengan tenang. Siegfried adalah nama dari pria dengan rambut putih itu yang memiliki mata amethyst. Merupakan garis keturunan dari pahlawan yang berhasil membunuh naga Fafnir dan juga pemilik pedang iblis Gram yang sekarang tersarung di pinggangnya.

Cao Cao, keturunan dari Cao Cao; yang berasal dari legenda tiga kerajaan. Pemegang sacred gear terkuat yang pernah ada yang secara kenyataan itu memang berada di peringkat satu jajaran Longinus. True Longinus yang membawa keinginan Kami-sama.

"Kita akan merekrutnya." Cao Cao memandang Sieg dan menutup buku yang dia baca. "Agenda kita tetap sama dan kita butuh segala kekuatan manusia yang ada untuk melenyapkan para makhluk supernatural dari segala hal yang ada di bumi ini."

"Jika dia menolak maka dia berhak dibunuh. Seorang manusia yang membawa jiwa dari para pahlawan harusnya bersanding dengan para manusia, bukan dengan mereka yang hidupnya hanya memanfaatkan manusia."

Cao Cao berkata dengan tenang, matanya yang biru itu kemudian berkilap sebentar.

"Bagaimana dengan yang satunya? Apa Georg sudah menemukannya? Menemukan 'dia' yang sudah membunuh Kokabiel dan merusak rencana kita pada awalnya?"

"Georg belum memastikannya dimanakah lokasi dari manusia abnormal itu, tapi kita mendapat kabar dari Hades kalau ada manusia dengan kekuatan aneh yang masuk ke wilayah Amazon yang masih merupakan wilayah Olympus walau hanya sebagian." Sieg menjawab dengan pandangan tertarik apa yang akan direncanakan oleh Cao Cao pada anomali yang ada ini. "Kau ingin merekrutnya atau malah justru membunuhnya?"

"Membunuhnya? Itu hanya opsi terakhir jika kita gagal merekrutnya nanti." Cao Cao tertawa kemudian menyeringai. "Dia adalah kartu As kita, sedikit manipulasi dan dia akan tunduk pada kita, untuk itulah aku meminta Heracles dan Leonardo pergi merekrut pemilik jiwa Saint itu, karena dia adalah teman masa kecil anomali bernama Uzumaki Naruto."

"Dan dengan menawan lalu mencuci otak Saint itu untuk digunakan membujuk pemuda yang membuat geger aliansi para fraksi dengan absensi-nya yang tiba-tiba itu" Sieg menyeringai kejam, rival dari Arthur Pendragon yang masuk kelompok dari Hakuryukou itu kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kau selalu kejam ya..."

"Kekejaman dan rasa sakit dari satu orang untuk sebuah rencana besar nantinya hanyalah harga sepadan yang harus dibayar sekarang." balas Cao Cao. "Jika tidak begini kita nanti tidak bisa memulai rencana kita selanjutnya mencuri kekuatan Ophis sepenuhnya. Rizevim, iblis itu berpikir dia bisa menipuku dengan memajukan diriku sebagai pion. Kita akan lihat siapa yang menjadi pion siapa..."

"Hoho... Aku suka dengan gaya berpikirmu itu, Cao Cao. Kau pantas menjadi pemimpin para pahlawan yang ada yang kini harus menggunakan segala cara untuk menang."

"Dan jangan lupa agar nasib kita semua tak berakhir tragis seperti pendahulu kita." Cao Cao menerawang ke atas. "Para pendahulu kita mati untuk apa yang mereka yakini, mereka tak jarang mati dengan tragis karena permainan para dewa dan makhluk supernatural. Dan kini saatnya itu semua berbalik. Kita akan menempuh segala cara agar kita menang meski melanggar norma teguh kepahlawanan yang kita pegang selama hidup."

Siegfried dan tak menjawab apapun. Hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan dari pemimpin-nya.

"Jadi apa rencana kita sekarang?"

"Hubungi Hades dan minta dia memantau Uzumaki Naruto lewat bayangannya itu." Cao Cao berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menaruh buku yang dia pegang ke rak buku di sampingnya. "Aku entah merasa akan ada kekacauan di Olympus dan aku ingin tahu kabar terbaru dari sana segera."

"Baiklah jika itu mau-mu Cao Cao" balas Sieg yang berjalan keluar. "Sekalian aku mau mencoba menjajal kekuatan dari naga merah pion Gremory itu yang katanya berhasil menang dari seorang Phoenix dan sekarang habis mengeluarkan Juggernaut Drive di rating game yang diserbu oleh golongan iblis lama untuk mengusir bosan. Kita akan melihat kulit kerasnya atau pedang Gram ini yang menang"

"Lakukan sesukamu, Sieg... Tapi ingat jangan mati"

"Ha'i, Ha'i, aku mengerti..." balas Sieg yang meninggalkan ruangan dimana Cao Cao melihat keluar kastil ke arah taman bunga dimana kastil itu merupakan tempat markas para fraksi pahlawan.

 ** _-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

 ** _Update lagi ah... Kata-nya suruh update cepat kok._**

 ** _Ah... Aku mungkin akan menamai Arc ini aadalah Arc Olympus karena dari sini, perkiraanku Olympus lama akan ditempa menjadi Olympus baru dengan awal konflik Aphrodite dan Artemis._**

 ** _3K adalah jumlah kata di setiap chapter yang ada kalau mau aku update cepat. Kalau mau lebih dari 3K ya tunggu aku nulis sesuai mood aja :p muahahahaha..._**

 ** _Disini aku akan membuat siapa yang sebenarnya mengendalikan siapa. Para fraksi pahlawan juga akan tampil kuat, bukan lemah... Dan juga para fraksi lain akan kubuat setara dalam kekuatan dan ada permainan politik yang akan kugunakan kalau soal pemerintahan yang mempengaruhi fraksi lain._**

 ** _Udah ah capek... Nilai aja chapter ini baik atau buruk. Maaf untuk typo yang menyakitkan mata._**

 ** _Sora dan Shiro out..._**


	18. Chapter 18

"Athena..!." Aphrodite memanggil Athena dari luar pintu kuil milik dewi kebijaksaan itu dengan cukup keras.

'Apa yang kamu mau dengan datang kemari Aphrodite?'

Panggilan dewi cinta itu dibalas dengan telepati oleh Athena lewat pikirannya yang kini terhubung dengan dewi cinta itu. Aphrodite yang mendengar suara yang ada di kepalanya berkata lagi.

"Aku butuh saranmu."

...

...

...

Athena, dewi kebijaksaan yang ada di dalam kuilnya menaikkan alisnya ketika dewi cinta itu berkata... Butuh saran? Saran soal apa?

Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan bagi dewi dengan perawakan perempuan berumur 20 tahunan dengan warna rambut hitam dan mata ungu cerah yang memakai dress lembut dan sedang duduk di perapian dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangannya.

'Saran? Memang saran apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Jika ini saran tentang sesuatu yang membuang waktuku, maka pergilah. Aku tak butuh kehadiranmu yang menyita waktu berhargaku'

Suara telepati Athena kembali kirimkan kepada Aphrodite di sana yang masih berdiri menunggu di depan pintu kuil yang masih menutup.

"Aku butuh saran tentang bagaimana memenangkan suatu pertempuran!" teriak Aphrodite dari luar.

"!"

Statemen Aphrodite membuat Athena yang saat itu minum teh hampir tersedak.

Memenangkan pertempuran? Dewi cinta yang setiap harinya selalu berganti pasangan kini meminta saran untuk memenangkan pertempuran? Memang-nya pertempuran di mana?

'A-apa maksudmu dengan pertempuran? Memangnya kau sedang bertempur dengan siapa? Kau ini sedang mimpi ya? Kalau berniat menganggu, pergi sana! Jahili Apollo yang sama-sama gilanya denganmu sekarang!'

"Siapa yang kau panggil gila dewi culun! Aku memang butuh saran untuk memenangkan pertempuran! Bukan! lebih tepatnya butuh sebuah strategi dan aku perlu sedikit saran darimu! Jadi buka saja pintu kuil-mu ini atau aku akan remukkan dari luar!"

'Kau berniat masuk meski aku melarangmu!? Kau mau cari mati ya!' teriak Athena di pikirannya yang langsung terkirim ke kepala dewi cinta yang sedang kesal karena dikatai gila tadi.

Memangnya siapa yang gila? Dia, Aphrodite waras seratus persen! Memang apa salahnya meminta saran untuk memenangkan suatu pertempuran cinta?!

"Sudah buka saja atau aku harus mendobrak masuk!"

'Memang kau butuh saran untuk pertempuran macam apa?!'

"Nanti kuceritakan jika aku sudah didalam! Ini juga menyangkut tentang Artemis dan kau satu-satunya yang bisa kumintai tolong tentang ini."

Artemis?

Pikiran Athena langsung memikirkan banyak hal, banyak sebab-akibat yang ada.

Dewi cinta ini sedang bertempur dengan Artemis? Pertempuran macam apa?

Yang jelas bukan pertempuran fisik dan Athena tahu itu. Artemis itu secara kekuatan dan kemampuan sudah menyaingi Athena dan Athena mengakui itu jadi pertempuran fisik keluar dari pikiran Athena. Soalnya...mau dikata bagaimanapun juga, walau dewi cinta itu kekuatan kasarnya lebih besar dari Athena berkat cinta yang masuk ke wilayah kekuatannya, tapi dewi cinta itu tak bisa bertarung, heh...memegang pisau pemburu dan mengayunkannya saja dia tak becus.

'Kau membuat kekacauan apalagi dengan Artemis?' telepati dari Athena tergiang di kepala Aphrodite sekali lagi. 'Jangan bilang kau bertempur dalam permainan konyol agar kau bisa mendikte jalan cinta salah satu pemburunya.'

"Bukan!" teriak Aphrodite dari luar. "Just... Don't give me a shit and open this door now, damnit! I will tell you if I come there!"

Teriakan kesal Aphrodite membuat Athena menghembuskan nafas lelah. Jika sudah seperti ini, Aphrodite itu tak ubahnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang marah; ralat, jika sedang marah dia persis anak-anak yang akan melakukan apa saja yang dia kehendaki agar keinginannya ter-turuti.

Dan itu bagi dewi kebijaksaan dan pengetahuan dari Olympus ini hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya dengan pelan.

Damn! Kenapa dewi cinta ini selalu berbuat ulah. Tak puaskan dia sudah membuat citra buruk Olympus dengan kelakuannya selain kelakuan tiga dewa major Zeus, Poseidon dan Hades yang terus-terusan berperang dingin di dalam meski di luar mereka bersandiwara akur?

...

...

...

Pintu kuil Athena terbuka dan Aphrodite berubah menjadi riang lalu masuk ke dalam.

Hmm...ruangan yang tak pernah berubah atau sama sekali tak didekorasi dengan hal feminim menurut Aphrodite. Masih membosankan dengan tumpukan rak buku yang berisi banyak sekali buku di sudut-sudut ruangan dan ada burung hantu yang merupakan simbol dari Athena berwarna putih yyang bertengger di atas satu rak buku dengan mata tertutup.

Dan melihat Athena di sana, tengah duduk di depan perapian yang mana dia duduk di sofa dengan bentuk U, Aphrodite menghampiri Athena di sana dan duduk di sofa merah yang juga diduduki Athena.

Sebenarnya, bisa dikatakan sih hubungan Aphrodite dan Athena itu tidaklah baik. Tapi karena suatu hal atau lebih tepatnya suatu hutang yang dimiliki Athena pada Aphrodite, dia akhirnya harus bersikap baik kepada dewi cinta ini atau jika tidak... Well... Siap-siap dewi ini mengadu pada bibi Hestia dan siap-siap pula di kena ceramah lembut dan pemotongan jatah makanan buatan bibi Hestia.

Oh tidak... Kalau hanya ceramah lembut Athena masih bisa tahan. Tapi kalau potongan makanan atau cemilan dari bibi Hestia yang merupakan koki terbaik bagi para dewa dewi?

Mustahil dia bisa hidup tanpa itu! Hell! Salahkan taruhan yang harus membuat Athena berhutang pada dewi cinta ini tahun lalu dalam lomba pacuan kuda yang pemenangnya itu tidak pasti!

"Jadi saran model bagaimana yang kau mau dari-, Ah bukan... aku perlu analisa pertempuran apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan Artemis"

Athena bertanya dengan nada penuh penasaran.

"Kalau dibilang pertempuran maka itu adalah pertempuran cinta!" balas Aphrodite cukup senang. "Ada seseorang yang dicintai Artemis dan aku-"

"Tunggu sebentar!" sela Athena. "Kau tadi bilang apa? Seseorang yang dicintai Artemis?! Oke, apa Artemis sekarang menjadi penyuka sesama jenis? Jadi siapa dia? Zoe? Atau Atalanta?"

"Dia laki-laki Athena!"

"!?"

"Ohh... Kau syok?" sindir Aphrodite ketika melihat Athena memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Aku juga kaget ketika tahu Artemis jatuh cinta kepada laki-laki."

"Heh itu... Bagaimana mungkin? Maksudku... Artemis, si pembenci laki-laki sejagat raya jatuh cinta pada laki-laki?! Kau jangan bercanda!" ujar Athena dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Itu benar Athena. Aku sudah memastikannya dengan melihatnya sendiri." balas Aphrodite dengan serius. "Ketika aku berada di kamar kuilku, aku terkaget dengan perasaan cinta yang kuat menerpaku. Kau tahu kan, cinta adalah wilayah kekuasaanku dan bayangkan ketika aku merasakan cinta yang kuat dan begitu..." Aphrodite kemudian memeluk dirinya sendiri dan tersenyum senang. "...begitu murni seolah membasuh diriku hingga membuatku berteriak senang. Lalu ketika aku menelusuri sumber dari cinta itu, aku juga syok sama sepertimu hingga aku harus melihat dengan dekat siapa laki-laki atau lebih tepatnya pemuda yang dicintai Artemis dan dia..."

Aphrodite menjeda ucapannya sejenak, membayangkan ketika dirinya berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda berambut putih yang melihat dirinya dengan tatapan itu... Tanpa nafsu, tanpa pandangan rendah atau tinggi.

"...dia berbeda, Athena." gumam pelan Aphrodite yang masih bisa didengar oleh Athena yang kemudian ucapan Aphrodite membuat Athena menaikkan alis.

"Pemuda? Dia mortal?"

"Dia bukan mortal biasa Athena." balas Aphrodite. "Memang ada mortal dengan kekuatan tubuh cahaya?"

"Kalau begitu pasti pengguna sacred gear."

"Maka jelaskan, apa ada pengguna sacred gear yang bisa merubah tubuhnya menjadi partikel cahaya?"

"Haa?! Partikel cahaya? Apa maksudmu? Tak pernah ada pengguna sacred gear yang seperti itu di dunia ini. Aku bahkan sudah menghafal semua jenis sacred gear dan kemampuannya tapi aku tak pernah mendengar yang seperti itu."

"Maka benar bukan pemuda itu merupakan pemuda istimewa."

"Tunggu sebentar" Athena memandang Aphrodite dengan serius. "Biar aku perjelas. Artemis jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda dengan kemampuan cahaya yang tak pernah kau lihat?"

Aphrodite mengangguk.

"Dan pemuda itu bukan seorang pengguna sacred gear?"

Aphrodite mengangguk lagi.

"Kau yakin?" ucap Athena lagi dengan ragu.

Hee? Ada pengguna kekuatan cahaya dan dia manusia? Apa itu sihir kekuatan cahaya sama seperti yang dipakai pihak exorcist dari gereja dan pihak fraksi Surga? Tapi merubah tubuh menjadi partikel cahaya? Itu absurd! Tak pernah ada yang mendengar kekuatan itu sebelumnya atau mengenali kekuatan itu. Tapi entah kenapa itu terasa familiar di otak-nya yang dengan cepat mencari suatu pengetahuan tentang ciri-ciri dari yang disebutkan Aphrodite.

Memang masih banyak pengguna kekuatan misterius yang ada di dunia ini yang tak pernah diketahui siapapun. Bahkan ayah Athena, Dewa Zeus dulu pernah bercerita tentang seorang pria dengan kekuatan cahaya di zaman dewa dan pahlawan dahulu yang sempat menjadi guru Artemis saat masih muda atau belum menjadi dewi. Pria itu bernama Naruto kalau tidak salah dan salah satu kekuatannya menurut ayah adalah dia bisa merubah dirinya menjadi...

"!"

Athena terhenyak kaget dan memandang Aphrodite.

"Hey, katakan padaku, apa pemuda itu,...apa pemuda itu merubah dirinya menjadi partikel cahaya seperti kunang-kunang yang membuat siapapun yang menyentuhnya menjadi tak bisa?!"

"Uhm..." Aphrodite menengadah ke atas, berpikir. "Yah, deksripsinya benar seperti itu. Dia pecah menjadi partikel cahaya ketika Artemis memeluknya sebelum partikel itu pergi ke sudut tempat lain dan membentuk tubuhnya kembali. Memangnya kenapa?!"

Jawaban Aphrodite lebih dari cukup membuat jantung Athena berdetak kencang. Pria yang diceritakan ayah dan merupakan guru Artemis masih hidup? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Dan jika itu benar... Bukankah artinya Artemis jatuh cinta pada gurunya sendiri itu, yang katanya dia lebih baik dari Orion!

"Kau..., kau tak tahu siapa pemud- maksudku laki-laki itu kan?! Dia, Zeus, mengenal laki-laki itu Aphrodite! Dia itu guru dari Artemis ketika Artemis masih muda yang katanya mati karena melawan naga jahat kiriman dewi Hera!"

"Haaa?! Kau bercanda?"

"Aku tak bercanda Dite!" teriak Athena kemudian. Pikirannya kemudian mencoba mengaitkan apa yang dimaksud Aphrodite dengan laki-laki ini juga tentang saran yang akan dimintanya sebelum dia menutup bukunya dan meletakkan-nya di dekat meja sofa dan memegang kedua pundak dewi cinta. "Dan jangan katakan padaku kalau kau mau meminta saran untuk merebut laki-laki yang merupakan guru Artemis; yang lebih tepatnya dicintai Artemis"

"Eh...bukan merebutnya, hanya agar Artemis mau berbagi"

"Kau bodoh Dite!" Athena memijat pelipisnya. "Berbagi? Kau pikir Artemis mau itu? Dia itu sedikit... Bagaimana bilangnya ya? Aha! Dia itu posesif kau tahu!"tukas Athena cepat. "Aku yang lumayan dekat dengannya tahu sedikit sifatnya yang asli Dite. Lebih baik hentikan saja pikiranmu itu" saran Athena.

"Tidak bisa!" jawab Aphrodite ketika mendengar saran Athena. "Aku tak bisa berhenti, Thea" balas Aphrodite dengan memanggil nama panggilan Athena. Mata emerald itu memandang sayu ke arah dewi kebijaksaan yang memandangnya dengan lekat. "Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta padanya, Thea. Cinta pandangan pertama. Kau tahu, sebagai dewi cinta aku telah melihat banyak pandangan lelaki padaku, pandangan dewa padaku dan semua itu hanya pandangan nafsu dan untuk dewi itu malah pandangan merendahkan."

Aphrodite berbicara pelan. Namun masih bisa terdengar. "Aku tahu aku dewi pelacur yang berganti-ganti pasangan, aku bahkan melakukan seks dengan Ares dan dewa lain. Tapi itu semua karena aku mencari cintaku yang sebenarnya." pandangan Aphrodite melihat ke arah perapian di depan sofa. "aku dewi cinta, tapi aku tak pernah mendapatkan cinta yang memandangku tanpa pandangan nafsu ataupun merendahkan. Dan pemuda itu! Pemuda bernama Naruto yang dicintai Artemis, ketika aku bertatap muka dengannya apa yang dia lihat?"

Aphrodite menoleh melihat Athena lagi.

"Itu pandangan prihatin. Memang dia memandang datar di sana, tapi aku bisa melihatnya Thea, aku bisa melihat tatapan tanpa nafsu-nya dan malah setitik tatapan hangat disana! Dan itu bahkan saat aku berada di wujud asliku! Aku melihatnya! Bahkan dia menyentil dahiku ketika aku mencoba untuk mempengaruhinya dengan sihir pemikatku yang justru tak berguna!"

"Aku iri Thea...hikss..." Aphrodite mulai menangis. "Kenapa? Kenapa dewi yang justru sangat membenci laki-laki bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki seperti itu? Kenapa bukan aku yang lebih dulu menemuinya?! Kenapa! Persetan dengan dia adalah gurunya atau apapun! Aku ingin dilihat dengan tatapan itu Thea. Aku ingin dilihat lagi dengan tatapan itu!"

Suara parau Aphrodite dan isakannya membuat Athena trenyuh dan dewi kebijaksanaan itu memeluk tubuh dewi cinta yang sekarang menangis.

Ini... Inilah Aphrodite yang sebenarnya. Dia sudah terlalu rapuh setelah bermilenia berlalu dia tak menemukan arti dari cinta yang sebenarnya harus dia alami. Dia lagi dan lagi hanya dipandang sebagai dewi pelacur padahal bukanlah itu alasannya.

"Kau tahu..." Athena memulai bicara lembut. "Lawanmu bukan hanya Artemis, Dite. tapi juga Ares. Kau tak ingat setiap cintamu berakhir dengan kematian yang disebabkan Ares?"

Sudah menjadi bahan umum jika semua cinta Aphrodite berakhir tragis di tangan Ares, dewa perang Olympus yang selalu berusaha membuat Aphrodite menjadi budak seks untuknya.

"A-aaku tahu itu, maka bantu aku Thea...hikssss..." sendu Aphrodite dalam tangisnya. "Bantu aku, kumohon..." pinta Aphrodite dengan memelas di pelukan Athena, membuat dewi perang itu luluh dengan permintaan dewi cinta ini.

"Semua ada harganya Dite. Apa yang akan kau bayar untukmu bisa bersama dengan pemuda itu?"

"Apa saja, bahkan jika aku harus menjadi manusia agar bisa bersamanya."

"Bahkan jika sampai menentang Zeus/ ayah yang kini sangat paranoid dengan sesuatu?"

"Akan kulakukan Thea, apapun agar aku bisa memilikinya, berada di sampingnya. Aku bisa merasakan dia adalah cintaku yang sebenarnya Thea... Dan keyakinan ini... Ini berbeda dengan yang lain. Ini sangat yakin sejak pertama kali aku memandangnya"

"Maka bersiaplah, kita akan membuat rencana itu terwujud." Athena menjauhkan Aphrodite dari pelukannya dan menatap wajahnya. "Aku tak butuh bayaran apapun tapi jika bisa aku memintamu untuk berjanji, apapun yang terjadi turuti aku dan pemuda itu akan menerimamu."

"Aku berjanji Thea... Demi sungai Styx"

Suara petir yang terdengar mengunci janji Aphrodite kemudian.

"Maka sudah diputuskan aku akan membantumu. Hal yang pertama akan kulakukan adalah menemui Artemis lebih dahulu dan memastikan sesuatu..." ujar Athena berdiri dari sofa. Dia berjalan ke arah sebuah meja yang mana itu tempat peta Ajaib miliknya yang memetakan dewa-dewi Olympus dimanapun mereka berada sambil membatin sesuatu.

'...Dan melihat bagaimana pria yang merupakan guru Artemis dan teman ayah/Zeus itu masih hidup sampai sekarang padahal hal itu adalah hal mustahil dan entah kenapa aku merasa sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi setelah ini'

 ** _-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

Di katedral utama di Vatikan, seorang pria masuk ke dalam bangunan katedral tersebut dengan pelan. Rambut putihnya terlihat dengan kontras pada wajahnya.

Siegfried masuk ke dalam Katedral utama Vatikan di jam malam tanpa ketahuan siapapun. Alasannya? Mudah saja, dia adalah anggota gereja di divisi khusus penanganan makhluk hitam dan sihir hitam, atau lebih tepatnya dia adalah mata-mata fraksi Pahlawan untuk gereja.

Dan tujuannya kemari? Perubahan rencana membuatnya harus bergerak untuk merekrut Jeanne karena dia lebih familiar di dalam Vatikan ketimbang Heracles dan Leonardo yang nantinya akan menarik perhatian banyak terutama Leonardo yang merupakan pengguna sacred Gear Anihilation Maker.

Dengan perlahan dia masuk ke dalam katedral besar yang tak berisi siapapun di dalam dan memasang boundary field ke sekitar. Dan dia berjalan ke dalam, menemui Jeanne yang sedang berdoa di dalam di waktu malam. Lagipula berdoa di waktu malam adalah kebiasaan dari gadis pemilik jiwa Saint, Maiden of Orleans, Jeanne d'Arc.

Ada banyak hal yang sedang didoa-kan oleh Jeanne, salah satunya agar dia berharap, Naruto tetap hidup dan menepati janjinya dimana dia akan menemuinya lagi.

Banyak hal yang terjadi setelah Naruto pergi, seperti Rayna yang kembali ke Grigory untuk berlatih menjadi lebih kuat dan dia yang kembali ke Vatikan juga untuk berlatih lebih keras dan mencoba menguasai kekuatan Saint yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Sudah selesai?"

Sebuah suara maskulin pria masuk ke telinga Jeanne ketika dia membuka matanya saat dia sudah selesai menoleh dan menoleh ke belakang.

Siegfried ada di sana, di belakangnya dengan gaya santainya dan memandang ke arah altar tempat berdoa.

Jeanne yang melihat kedatangan Siegfried kemudian berbalik.

Meski tak terlalu akrab, Jeanne tahu jelas siapa Siegfried. bukan hanya itu saja, mereka juga bertemu di saat muda dan sebelum menjalani pelatihan Exorcist yang berbeda.

Dia, Siegfried memakai pakaian jubah gelap abu-abu Exorcist yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Itu tidak baik untuk melihat orang yang sedang berdoa, Sieg-kun" balas Jeanne.

"Well,, aku minta maaf jika begitu." ujar Sieg dengan nada minta maaf diikuti senyuman kecil. "masih sering berdoa di malam hari huh?"

"Kau tahu kan aku memang suka berdoa dalam ketenangan." balas Jeanne.

"Aku tak pernah lupa itu" ucap Sieg. Dia kemudian berjalan dan berada sejajar dengan Jeanne yang kini telihat memandang altar. "Jadi... Apa yang sedang membuatmu gundah?"

"Gundah?" Jeanne berkedip. "Tak ada yang membuatku gundah!" balasnya dengan nada riang seperti biasa. Dan direspon oleh Sieg dengan menatap gadis pirang itu dengan satu alis terangkat dan gadis itu cemberut. "Oh baiklah! Apa itu terlihat?"

"Well... Yes... It was obvious in my eyes" balas Sieg menjawab simpel. "Sesuatu menganggumu?"

Dengan desahan lelah, Jeanne mengangguk. "Sejak pertempuran dengan Kokabiel aku selalu...sedikit ragu dengan gereja."

"Ragu?"

"Ada sebuah informasi yang membuatku ragu. Maksudku, pernahkah kau menayakan kebijakan gereja dalam membunuh?"

"..."

Tak ada respon.

"Gereja yang sekarang,... Entah mengapa itu berisi para petinggi yang memanipulasi banyak Exorcist untuk menjalankan misi yang terkadang bertentangan dengan hati nuraniku, Sieg-kun"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kau baru menyadarinya?" tukas Sieg kemudian, berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari altar dan Jeanne hingga cukup jauh. Jeanne yang masih melihat punggung Sieg kini menatap dengan pandangan mata bingung.

'Sieg-kun sudah sadar sejak dulu?' pikir Jeanne dengan perlahan.

"Para petinggi itu hanyalah orang orang egois, Jeanne. Kau terlambat saja menyadarinya." Siegfried berbalik. "Aku sudah sadar tentang itu bahkan aku sudah tahu tentang kebenaran Kami-sama."

'Dia tahu!?...'

"K-kau tahu itu?..." jantung Jeanne berdetak cepat.

"Yah... Rahasia yang akan membuat triliunan orang menjadi kacau. Aku tahu itu Jeanne. Dan melihat kata-katamu, aku juga tahu kau tahu kebenaran itu"

Sieg berkata dengan nada rendah dan sesak serta matanya merepresentasikan kesedihan. Dan itu membuat Jeanne terkaget bukan main.

Dia tahu...

Siegfried tahu kebenaran ini...

"Karena itulah aku berniat keluar dari Gereja Jeanne, dan bergabung dengan para pahlawan yang lain. Ah...secara resmi aku sudah bergabung dengan mereka."

"Pahlawan yang lain?" tukas Jeanne dengan bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Sieg-kun?"

"Kuberitahu satu hal Jeanne, ada suatu organisasi bentukan pahlawan yang berisi para pahlawan yang berjuang demi kemanusiaan menentang para makhluk supernatural. Dan Aku tergabung di dalamnya." Sieg berkata dengan memejamkan mata, lalu dengan perlahan, saat kata-kata miliknya selesai terucap, mata miliknya yang semula ada kehangatan berganti dengan tatapan dingin. "Organisasi pahlawan sama seperti kita yang mewarisi tekad dari para pahlawan dan jiwa mereka di masa lalu yang kini berkumpul menjadi satu dan berniat menghapuskan seluruh makhluk supernatural agar mereka para generasi setelah kita tak harus didikte oleh kebohongan, Jeanne"

"They lies to us Jeanne," tambah Sieg. "Kita yang berjuang demi kata keadilan Tuhan dibodohi oleh pemikiran kita sendiri yang terselubung dengan kebohongan yang mereka ucapkan kepada kita! Kau akhirnya mengetahuinya kan?! Apa yang kulihat sekarang hanyalah kebohongan gelap mereka."

"Dan aku mengajakmu bergabung untuk ikut denganku Jeanne. Kau yang telah melihat kebenarannya tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?"

Hati Jeanne yang mendengar kata-kata Siegfried berteriak sedih. Itu... Apa yang dikatakan Sieg memang benar, tatapan mata itu adalah tatapan mata kosong sama seperti saat dia belum bertemu Naruto yang menyelamatkannya dari terus berada di tatapan itu. Naruto berniat membuat suatu kesetaraan dan, dan... Bisakah Jeanne percaya ada kesetaraan sama seperti yang dicari Naruto? Dia tak tahu. Tapi Bukankah Naruto telah berjanji padanya?. Dan jika dia bergabung, Bagaimana dengan Rayna?

"Dan jika aku menolak bergabung?" tanya Jeanne kemudian.

"Maka kau harus mati di sini Jeanne." Siegfried memegang pedang di balik jubahnya. "Kami tak butuh pahlawan yang bersanding dengan idealisme konyol dimana dia berpikir bisa membuat perubahan dengan membawa kesetaraan di gereja atau dunia. Bahkan cepat atau lambat anomali atau teman masa kecilmu itu akan masuk ke dalam organisasi kami Jeanne ketika dia sadar para makhluk supernatural yang mendikte manusia itu tak akan pernah berubah sedikitpun."

"!"

Naruto... Organisasi yang dikatakan Sieg akan merekrut Naruto juga?

"Jadi... Putuskan disini, pemilik jiwa Jeanne d'Arc... Bergabung dengan kami yang mana kau nanti bisa bersama teman masa kecilmu, Uzumaki Naruto yang akan kami rekrut cepat atau lambat...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...atau mati disini dan hilang tertelan zaman."

 ** _-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

 ** _Ehhhhhhhhhh?!_**

 ** _Ada senpai Phantom no Emperor?!_**

 ** _Wuah senpai... kau datang membaca fic-ku dan terima kasih banyak untuk itu... A-aku pengagum besar karyamu senpai..._**

 ** _Ahh... Aku jadi malu dipuji para senior seperti LOL dan senpai..._**

 ** _Uhm... senpai bertanya apa kelemahan Naruto kan? Well... Naruto itu manusia dan itu adalah kelemahannya :) Naruto adalah Manusia tulen dan bukan setengah dewa macam Archiles atau Siegfried yang menjadi setengah naga setelah bermandikan darah fafnir bukan... Dia manusia._**

 ** _Mau bagaimanapun manusia, sekuat apapun manusia, fisik mereka tak akan pernah kuat, selalu ada batasan. Kekuatan Naruto, cahaya, yang dia gunakan selama ini ada batasan dan salah satunya fisik atau stamina. Benar dia bisa mencapai wujud sempurna cahaya miliknya dan itu terlihat overpower, tapi batas waktu pemakaian juga dihitung dan jika ada musuh yang pintar, dia bisa menunggu Naruto mengeluarkan kekuatan miliknya hingga batas terkuat lalu, brrukk tinggal serang._**

 ** _Kekuatan cahaya Naruto juga ada batasnya. Sama seperti Rock Lee yang memakai delapan gerbang, kekuatan cahaya juga sangat membebani tubuh Naruto bahkan aku sudah men-set kekuatan penuh dari kekuatan Cahaya Naruto hanya bertahan selama 1 menit. Itu lho wujud true limit breaker iya itu cuma bertahan 1 menit sebelum Naruto akan kelelahan sangat kuat bahkan bisa sampai pingsan._**

 ** _Dan soal kekuatan time and space. Naruto hanya bisa memanggil leluhurnya satu kali ke dunia atau zamannya yang sekarang, kenapa demikian? Memunculkan satu leluhur sama dengan memintas waktu dan bayaran yang dipakai untuk itu adalah waktunya sendiri dan itu sangat besar hanya untuk memanggil 1 leluhur. Naruto bisa melakukan itu karena sejak dia mengetahui kekuatan waktunya, dia sudah menyerap banyak sekali waktu dari masa hidup tumbuhan dan itu dia gunakan satu kali dalam memanggil semua leluhur untuk mengajarinya menyempurnakan kekuatan Cahaya, jadi ke depannya, Naruto harus mengumpulkan lagi waktu jika ingin memanggil leluhurnya._**

 ** _Semua kekuatan ada bayarannya dan yah semakin besar kekuatan semakin besar juga bayarannya ya kan? Semoga penjelasanku bisa membantu pembaca agar lebih paham... Jika ada yang kurang berkenan silahkan PM aku._**

 ** _Dan terima kasih baik dukungan kalian, support kalian dan flame kalian. Semoga aku bisa terus up cepat._**


	19. Chapter 19

Ada banyak yang disukai oleh dewa Apollo, seperti...yah...

Berbuat kejahilan bersama Hermes, memainkan musik, menjadi seorang playboy, dan dirasa masih banyak lagi.

Tapi ini...kali ini dia, Apollo tak tahu haruskah dia suka ini atau tidak.

Ketika melihat saudari-nya yang bisa dikatakan saudari kembarnya yang harusnya BENCI LAKI-LAKI! catat! Sangat benci dengan laki-laki menjadi...menjadi...

"Naruto~"

"Sial! Bisakah kau membiarkan aku pergi?!"

"Gak akan~"

"Dewi! Kau sudah memelukku seharian ini, bersikap dramatis ketika aku berniat pergi dari hutan ini dan sekarang..."

Yah...melihat Artemis memeluk Naruto yang sedang diikat di depan api unggun layaknya seorang tahanan dengan dua tangan ke belakang, diborgol dengan sebuah sihir pengikat yang ternyata itu mencegah dirinya menggunakan tubuh cahaya-nya untuk kabur bukanlah suatu hal yang setiap saat akan dilihat... Bukan! Bukan! Ini adalah suatu yang sangat membuat otak Apollo bisa sampai mengalami reset.

"...Kau menahanku seperti krimi-, Bukan! Tahanan! Dan darimana kau belajar sihir yang bisa mengekang sementara tubuh cahayaku!"

"Teeheee~, aku diajari oleh guru dahulu" tukas dewi pemburu ini dengan bahagia. "Dulu guru mengajarkan sihir tak berguna ini yang dia ajarkan padaku dengan alasan supaya jika dia berbuat suatu kejahilan dia bisa menerima hukumannya. Aku tak pernah bayangkan setelah bermilenia, aku akan tahu betapa bergunanya sihir ini"

"Kuso! Sialan 'dia' itu!" sumpah serapah Naruto.

Yap... Pemandangan ini lebih dari cukup untuk membuat pikiran Apollo yang dia proklamasikan mengenal saudarinya sangat dekat itu mengalami reboot.

"..."

"..."

"..."

'...Booting complete... Restart now? Yes!'

Dan ketika pikiran Apollo sudah selesai menghabiskan waktunya untuk melakukan booting yang membuatnya bisa mencerna kejadian di depan matanya ini yang secara tak sengaja dia lihat ketika sedang mengendarai chariot miliknya melintasi atas hutan Amazon, dengan segera Apollo turun kebawah dan berteriak di perkemahan Artemis.

"Arty! K-kau!..."

Suara Apollo menggelegar dengan nada, uhm... Sedikit keras? Maa, itu tak penting karena sekarang semua pemburu yang melihat kedatangan dewa Apollo itu langsung membidikkan panah mereka pada dewa matahari dan ramalan Yunani itu.

Perlu diketahui, para pemburu Artemis itu gak pernah suka dengan dewa playboy ini. Dia adalah contoh buruk dewa laki-laki dengan sikap playboynya yang berdampak sangat buruk pada reputasinya sendiri yang memang sudah buruk sih di mata pemburu Artemis. Artemis sendiri juga kurang suka dengan Apollo setelah dia terkadang berulangkali mencoba menggoda salah satu pemburunya.

Well, kedatangan dewa itu memang tak diharapkan. Apalagi ini sudah tiga hari setelah kedatangan dewi cinta Aphrodite kemari. Jika ini keadaan biasa, Apollo tentu tak akan berani langsung turun ke bawah di tengah-tengah tenda pemburu yang berdiri, tapi sekarang lain situasinya!

Artemis yang hafal dengan suara saudara kembarnya ini yang sangat menjengkelkan terlebih dia se-enaknya menganggu waktunya memadang tajam dengan tatapan yang akan membuat nyali dewa ciut dibarengi dengan aura hitam.

"Apa mau-mu Apollo? Kau mau mati?"

Suara itu datar dan sedingin es. Pernah coba menaruh es di tulang belakang? Seperti itulah rasanya yang sedang dirasakan Apollo ketika mendengar Artemis berkata begitu.

"K-kau...! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Apollo berteriak nyaring dengan menunjuk saudari-nya ini. Wajahnya tampak sangat syok. Dan jika boleh dibilang, melihat tampang syok dari saudara-nya ini terlihat memuaskan jika saja dia tak sedang menganggu waktunya dengan Naruto!

"Apa yang sedang kulakukan? Matamu buta ya? Aku sedang menghabiskan waktu dengan calon suamiku."

"Haaaaa!?/Aaaapaaaa!?" teriak Naruto dan Apollo secara bersamaan.

Calon suami?

Calon suami?

Calon sua-...

Pikiran Naruto menjadi blank ketika kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Artemis berubah menjadi momok yang menakutkan.

Sial! Dia ini masih muda! Masih ada banyak tugas berat tapi bukan malah menikah ada dalam daftar rencana yang ada dipikirannya.

Sementara itu pikiran Apollo kembali reboot, para pemburu Artemis justru sekarang blushing dengan pipi sedikit merah muda ketika mendengar perkataan frontal dari dewi mereka. Oh...sungguh deklarasi yang sangat berani.

"Oy! Otakmu sedang konslet ya?!" teriak Naruto sambil bergerak menjauh dari dewi Artemis.

Mendengar teriakan dari pemuda rambut putih itu, Artemis menoleh dan memandang Naruto. Pandangan yang dia berikan...itu...itu...

Damn! Jangan pandangan itu!

"K-kau tak mau menjadi suamiku Naruto? Kau mau menyakiti orang yang tulus mencintaimu?" ucap Artemis dengan mata sedikit berair dan akan menangis.

"U-ugh!..."

Melihat itu, Naruto mendapat tatapan tajam, sangat tajam dari para pemburu Artemis yang seolah berkata 'Membuat dewi menangis, kau mau mati!'

'Gulp...' Naruto menelan ludahnya masuk ke tenggorokan meski terasa membuat kerongkongannya tak licin.

"A-aahhh, bukan begitu, tap-"

"Kalau begitu tak masalah kan?!" sela Artemis dengan raut wajah ceria. Dia seolah bisa berubah dari mood yang sedih menjadi senang hanya dalam beberapa detik. Sungguh jika dikategorikan sesuatu yang ajaib, maka wanita termasuk dalam keajaiban atas sikap mereka yang terkadang... Mungkin sulit dimengerti.

Dan itu menganggu Naruto.

Dengan perlahan, Artemis kembali mendekati Naruto yang kini memandangnya dengan sambil menghela nafas.

"Apa sebenarnya mau-mu Artemis?"

Benar! Apa sebenarnya mau dari Artemis adalah hal yang tak pernah Naruto ucapkan dengan nada serius. Dan kini mendengar nada bicara serius dari pemuda yang memandangnya dengan sinar mata yang menunjukkan dia tak mau jawaban main-main dari dewi pemburu ini ditambah dengan dia yang memanggil namanya dan bukan dengan sebutan 'dewi' membuat sang dewi, hatinya merasa...senang?

"Aku sudah membiarkanmu berlaku sesuai keinginannmu semenjak kau tahu siapa aku, jadi aku bertanya kali ini, apa mau-mu Artemis?"

Dengan senyuman lebar, kali ini dengan penuh cinta yang ada di mata dewi itu, Naruto tahu dewi ini akan bicara serius juga.

"Sudah kubilang itu mau-ku, Naruto. Aku ingin menjadikanmu suamiku"

"Kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu. "Kau hanya tahu aku sebentar, dan kau tak tahu sifatku. Aku bukan dia, 'Naruto', guru-mu yang tewas karena melindungimu."

"Tapi kau adalah renkarnasinya, Naruto"

"Itu benar, tapi itu tak menjadikan aku adalah dirinya." balas Naruto lagi. "Dia adalah leluhurku, sebuah sejarah yang tak pernah tertulis dan kau mencintainya. Apa yang terlihat di matamu adalah cinta-mu untuknya dan bukan ak-"

"Kau salah." sela Artemis, memandang lekat mata pemuda itu. "Kau salah... Kau tak tahu apapun tentangku kan? Apa yang kumiliki padanya, perasaanku padanya hanyalah kekaguman. Tapi padamu... It's a pure love, Naruto."

"Aku memang tak mengakuinya di awal. Awal perasaan ini hanyalah muncul ketika kau menyelamatkanku dari naga Ismenian yang kuburu itu, dan setelah itu aku mencoba untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi, Naruto. Memangnya apa yang kulakukan selama ini setelah kau menyelamatkanku? Tidak bisakah kau melihat itu?"

"..."

"Semua yang kulakukan di waktu aku berada di dekatmu, bahkan itu terjadi sebelum kau datang ke gua itu, itu menumbuhkan perasaanku padamu. Kau tak memandangku dengan nafsu, pandangan rendah, pandangan takut, tidak dari semua hal yang kulihat di mata laki-laki yang sudah kutemui selama ini, kecuali guru yang punya mata sepertimu Naruto." lanjut Artemis yang membuat Naruto terdiam. Dengan perlahan dewi pemburu itu mendekat ke arah Naruto, memegang kedua pipi itu dengan kedua tangannya yang halus.

"Tidak bahkan Orion punya pandangan seperti itu. Pandangan itu...pandanganmu hanyalah memandang semuanya sama. Dan juga kau membawa beban berat bukan di pundakmu?"

"Artemis..."

"Jadi perasaan ini tumbuh ketika aku menghabiskan waktu dengan mengenalmu selama kau mencari jalan masuk gua itu. Memang benar kau itu sarkatik bajingan yang suka berkata memojokkan, tapi itu semua bukanlah maksudmu berkata seperti itu. Kau bahkan menaruh rasa hormat pada para pemburuku dan itu membuatku senang. Katakan aku naif jika aku bilang hanya waktu sebentar bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, tapi itu benar. Entah takdir apa yang membuat aku bertemu denganmu tapi ketika aku melihatmu, aku bisa melihat siluet guru 'Naruto' dari belakang jadi aku hanya menduga kau adalah renkarnasinya. Tapi tak kusangka aku benar."

"Dia, guru, adalah seseorang yang kukagumi, dan ketika melihat orang yang kucintai adalah renkarnasi darinya tambah membuatku senang, jika seandainya kau bukan renkarnasinya aku akan tetap bilang aku cinta padamu Naruto..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Aku tak bisa..."

Naruto berkata dengan membuang wajahnya.

"Aku tak bisa membalas cintamu, Artemis. Tidak bahkan cinta yang lainnya. Katakan saja aku bajingan sekarang karena tak bisa menerima itu. Jalanku... Waktuku tak pernah banyak lagi Artemis dan aku akan hilang juga tertelan waktu yang ada"

Sebuah perkataan ambigu Naruto keluarkan yang terlihat membingungkan siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Tapi apakah itu membingungkan seperti kelihatannya? Tentu saja tidak.

Semua tak pernah tahu rencana asli pemuda dengan rambut putih itu. Apa alasannya sebenarnya berniat mengitari dunia adalah untuk mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat kuat yang bisa di serap untuk melakukan satu teknik terlarang yang akan mengubah masa untuk selamanya. Dia, Naruto hanya berdalih berniat mengitari dunia untuk menolong orang agar bisa bangkit dan meneriakkan bahwa mereka bukan alat bagi makhluk supernatural, itu tidak salah...tapi itu juga hanya masih separuh benar.

Terkadang takdir memang memainkan perannya dengan sangat baik. Dan kenyataan tentang Naruto yang berniat melakukan teknik terlarang itu tak pernah diketahui siapapun. Karena satu hal yang pasti yang menjadi tujuannya itulah dia tak akan pernah merasa mendapatkan suatu perasaan dengan nama cinta. Karena jauh di dalam hatinya, emosinya berusaha membuang hal itu. Ya, dia membuang emosi itu untuk mereka yang akan hidup setelahnya, generasi yang akan hidup tanpa takut apapun. Lagipula satu pengorbanan akan sebanding dengan nyawa orang banyak yang mati setiap hari-nya karena tindakan makhluk supernatural kan?

Tapi itu hanya pemuda pirang itu saja yang tahu. Yang lain? Tak akan bisa tahu apa yang dipikirkan Naruto. Tidak akan tahu dan tak tidak akan pernah tahu.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" Artemis bertanya dengan bingung, namun pemuda itu hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyuman...

...kesedihan.

Mau bagaimanapun itu adalah senyuman yang misterius yang Naruto berikan pada Artemis. Senyuman misterius yang terkandung kesedihan di dalamnya yang mengusik Artemis dan hanya Naruto yang tahu arti dari senyumannya sendiri. Namun disaat Artemis berniat bertanya lagi sebuah suara menginterupsi-nya.

"Dia tak bisa menjadi suami-mu, Artemis"

Suara itu datang dengan lembut, namun ketegasan dan keras masih terdengar di nada suara itu. Suara itu membuat Artemis menoleh, berbarengan dengan Naruto yang melihat ketika seorang wanita muncul lagi.

"Dan kenapa begitu Athena?"

Artemis berkata dengan sinis pada wanita yang muncul di belakang Apollo yang masih berdiri syok dengan pikirannya masih reboot.

Athena berjalan dengan pelan ke depan melewati Apollo tanpa menoleh pada dewa yang syok itu, datang dengan pakaian kasual abad modern yang menampilkan sisi manisnya dan kecantikan yang terpancar di sana. Rambut hitamnya di ikat di belakang leher dengan memakai rok putih panjang dengan kaus merah disertai cardigan putih. "Ayah tak akan menyetujui-nya. Mau bagaimanapun dia adalah renkarnasi dari gurumu yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku, Zeus tak akan menerimanya."

"Tapi Naruto adalah renkarnasi dari temannya yang sudah lama tewas, Athena."

"Zeus sudah berubah banyak Artemis, kau tahu itu, kita tahu itu sebagai putrinya dia tak lagi sama dengan dulu." tukas Athena kemudian. "Dia menjadi terlalu paranoid. Apalagi setelah masa kita sudah berakhir akibat terjangan mitologi atau kepercayaan lain." balas Athena. "Dan sekarang ketika fraksi Injil beraliansi, apa menurutmu ayah tak akan tambah paranoid?" tanya Athena kemudian. Wani-, ah bukan, dewi kebijaksanaan itu memandang ke arah Naruto dengan pelan. "Mungkin jika dia terlahir kembali di jaman dulu, ayah akan menyetujuinya, tapi tidak sekarang. Dia akan menaruh kecurigaan pada-nya dan tentu akan membunuhnya ketika tahu dia berasal dari Jepang dan pernah kontak dengan fraksi Injil."

"Itu bodoh!... Naruto bukan bagian dari mereka!"

"Tapi itu tak memungkiri hal dimana dia berasal dari tanah Jepang dimana mitologi Shinto berada yang merupakan musuh kita sejak kejadian bodoh dimana Ares menggoda dewi Amaterasu yang berdampak sangat buruk kala itu." Athena berjalan mendekat ke arah Artemis, melihat sesama rekan dewi dengan status perawan di Yunani.

Artemis terdiam mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Athena yang datang secara tiba-tiba ini.

Memang benar, Naruto memang bukan termasuk dalam bagian mitologi apapun dan fraksi apapun, tapi itu tak mengubah asalnya yang berasal dari Jepang yang merupakan tempat mitologi Shinto berasal dan menilik betapa paranoidnya ayah-nya, dewa Zeus, maka bisa dipastikan Naruto akan dianggap mata-mata mitologi Shinto yang berniat membuat kekacauan di Olympus dengan kekuatannya dan berniat menjatuhkannya dari tahta Olympus selama ini.

"Kau hanya akan membuat perang diantara dewa-dewi di Olympus jika kau berniat meneruskan rencanamu."

"Aku tak peduli!" teriak Artemis kemudian. "Don't give me a fuck! Athena, I don't care if my decision will make a war between us!"

Mata Artemis berkilauan silver dengan kekauatan besarnya keluar dengan hebat. Membuat Apollo tersadar dari rebootnya dan Athena mundur satu langkah ke belakang dengan satu butiran keringat menetes tipis di dahi samping.

Dan kekuatan ini sangat besar, hampir setara Zeus. Athena tak mau mengakuinya, tapi jika sampai Artemis membuat perang, dia kemungkinan akan membuat kekacauan sangat hebat di Olympus.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan orang yang pantas untuk kujadikan suami! Seseorang yang pantas untuk kuhabiskan waktuku hingga aku tertelan waktu dan menghilang. Jadi jangan memberikan aku ceramah aku tak boleh membuat Naruto menjadi suamiku yang hanya akan berakibat perang! Jika Ayah tak setuju dan berniat berperang maka aku akan melakukannya! Aku sudah menunggu berapa milenia kau pikir untuk mendapatkan seseorang pantas untuk kuhabiskan waktuku bersamanya?!"

Teriakan amarah Artemis sangat keras dan itu menakutkan. Dan inilah yang membuat Athena takut. Artemis itu sebenarnya terkenal keras kepala dan jika menurutnya benar, dia bahkan akan berpikir tak irasional hanya demi apa yang bisa dia miliki.

Dia, Artemis, akan berlaku sangat lembut pada seseorang yang berharga untuknya tapo akan berlaku kejam bagi seseorang yang berniat menghalangi jalannya atau yang menyakiti orang yang berharganya...

...atau bahkan orang yang berniat merebut apa yang dia kira sudah menjadi miliknya.

Mau dikatakan apapun, Artemis itu bersifat sangat posesif akan sesuatu.

Dan Athena kini harus menyusun rencana agar Aphrodite bisa juga diberikan cinta oleh pemuda yang sama yang dicintai Artemis yang sangat sulit berbagi?

Well...that's suck and Athena admit that...

'CHOP!'

Sebuah pukulan chop karate mendarat di kepala Artemis dari belakang dan itu membuat Artemis menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memukul kepalanya.

Mata safir biru itu melihat dengan tegas ke arah Artemis. Jari-jari tangannya yang masih menutup sama lain masih terangkat di depan dada.

"Cukup Artemis"

"T-tapi Naru-"

"Artemis cukup..." suara lembut itu keluar. Dan itu membuat Artemis langsung menghilangkan kekuatannya yang membuat semua bernafas lega.

"Dewa Apollo dan Dewi Athena. Maafkan aku, tapi aku akan berniat pergi dari wilayah Olympus setelah ini." balas Naruto angkat bicara. Dia melihat ke arah Artemis sekali lagi. "Dan soal Artemis akan membuat perang hanya untuk menjadikanku suami, kalian semua tak perlu kuatir karena aku akan bicara lagi dengan Artemis setelah ini."

"Naru!"

"Artemis... Seperti yang kubilang, aku tak bisa..." pandangan Naruto melihat ke arah mata Artemis dengan lembut. "Aku sudah mengubur keinginanku akan hal normal sejak aku tahu aku tak akan bisa mendapatkan apapun karena kekuatanku dan idealisme bodohku."

"dan aku akan pergi setela-"

' _Duaaakkhhhh!'_

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah tendangan keras dari belakang menghantam rusuknya dan membuat dia terbang ke samping dengan kecepatan tinggi dan membuatnya menghantam beberapa pohon.

Tendangan itu sangat keras dan tentu saja akan membuat makhluk biasa mati seketika. Apalagi ketika tendangan itu disertai dengan amarah dari seorang dewa dengan gaya pakaian seorang preman barat.

Dan dewa yang menendang Naruto itu adalah dewa Ares, sang dewa perang yang membuat semua terkejut dan Naruto juga kaget karena membiarkan pertahanannya lemah untuk sesaat.

"Oh...jangan pergi dulu bocah! Karena aku akan membunuhmu karena telah mencuri Aphrodite dariku.!"

 _-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

 _Trang! ... Trang! ... Trang!_

Suara aduan dari dua pedang terdengar di katedral gereja utama diantaranya antara Siegfried dan Jeanne.

Siegfried dengan cepat mengayunkan pedang berniat menebas kepala gadis pirang itu, tapi ditahan Jeanne dengan tebasan di depan wajah yang mementalkan pedang Siegfried dan kemudian dengan cepat. Satu tebasan lalu diberikan oleh Jeane, tapi dengan cepat lagi Siegfried menangkis tebasan pedang Jeanne yang mengincar tangan miliknya.

Setelah menangkis pedang dari pemilik jiwa Maiden of Orleans, Saint, yang akhir kehidupannya berakhir sangat tragis itu, Siegfried lalu melayangkan tendangan memutar.

Jeanne melihat tendangan memutar milik Siegfried segera mundur ke belakang. Membuat beberapa lingkaran kuning di kaki, rangkaian pedang keluar dari lantai Katedral mengincar Siegfried yang juga melompat mundur, melayang ke atas, memutar tubuh dan memunculkan lingkaran sihir yang menjadi tumpuan tolakan yang akan dia lakukan dan menerjang ke arah Jeanne kembali yang bersiap dengan rapier yang terlapisi pedar cahaya kekuningan.

Dua benturan pedang terdengar nyaring kembali di dalam. Meski terdengar keras, suara aduan pedang mereka tak akan pernah terdengar ke luar karena Siegfried sudah membuat boundary field yang menjadi penghalang antara batas normal manusia dan kegiatan supernatural.

"Kau lawan yang kuat Jeanne" puji Sieg dengan melepas sabetan pedangnya ke depan.

"Kau juga... Tapi sayang kau berakhir di jalan yang salah, Sieg!" balas Jeanne menangkis pedang Sieg.

Pedang beradu pedang yang membentuk tarian okestra intrusmen yang mana masing-masing pembawa pedang berniat membunuh satu sama lain itu terjadi sekali lagi, namun kemudian satu aduan pedang terjadi dan memaksa dua petarung mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang untuk mengambil nafas.

Pertarungan pedang ini seimbang. Jeanne dan Siegfried memang terkenal seimbang dalam bertarung pedang yang mana Siegfried terkenal akan kekuatan kasar miliknya yang besar dan seni berpedang yang brutal, tapi Jeanne mengatasi itu dengan seni pedang elegan dengan rapier yang dia buat dengan sacred gear miliknya sendiri yang dia lapisi dengan kekuatan pedar kuning yang merupakan sihir Enchance penguat besi.

Masing-masing dari petarung belum memakai kekuatan pamungkas mereka. Tidak bahkan Siegfried yang merasa pertarungan ini terasa menjadi sia-sia.

Siegfried salah langkah. Harusnya dia tak langsung berniat membunuh Jeanne.

Sial! Dia awalnya yakin bisa membunuh Jeanne dengan mudah dengan perbedaan margin kekuatan besarnya dan seni pedang brutalnya, tapi itu belum bisa menang karena Jeanne juga telah bertambah kuat dengan kemampuannya dalam berpedang dan itu adalah kesalahan Siegfried.

Menggunakan Gram atau Balmung di sini hanya akan menimbulkan keributan. Barrier pelindung yang dibuat Sieg tak cukup kuat untuk menyembunyikan aura pelepasan Gram atau terlebih Balmung di sini.

Dan meskipun begitu Siegfried harus tetap membunuh Jeanne. Ini dilema dan membuat Siegfried marah.

Menolak bersanding dengan para sesamanya hanya demi agar bisa mempertahankan pertemanan yang dia punya dengan gadis separuh Hybrid malaikat jatuh? Alasan Jeanne itu memuakkan! Dan itu membuat Siegfried tambah marah.

Dengan menyingkap jubahnya, dia berniat menarik satu buah pedang dengan gagang merah di sana, pedang yang merupakan milik kaisar iblis di jaman dahulu yang terkenal, pedang Gram.

Masa bodoh dengan menarik perhatian. Seseorang pemilik jiwa pahlawan yang tak mau bersama dengan pahlawan lainnya untuk memerangi para makhluk supernatural adalah pahlawan gagal di mana Siegfried.

Saat pedang Gram itu akan tertarik, sebuah suara yang terdengar di kepala Siegfried menghentikan Siegfried tersebut.

 _'Berhenti Sieg... Jangan bunuh gadis pemilik jiwa Saint ini, aku sudah mengubah rencanaku untuknya; dia akan berguna untuk menarik Uzumaki Naruto nanti'_

 _'Cao Cao, kau serius?!'_

 _'Pastinya. Tenanglah, dia tak akan memihak gereja atau fraksi surga selamanya, dia akan datang pada kita nanti. Sekarang mundurlah...'_

 _'Baiklah kalau begitu'_

...

Jeanne yang melihat Siegfried berhenti menarik pedang yang tersarung di pinggangnya juga ikut diam mengobservasi apa yang terjadi.

Saat pedang misterius itu ditarik sedikit dari sarungnya, Jeanne bisa merasakan hawa buruk yang keluar dari pedang itu. Itu ... Pedang itu seperti pedang kutukan yang telah merenggut banyak nyawa dan dengan itu, Jeanne sudah berniat memanggil kekuatan Saint di dalam dirinya.

Menghadapi pedang itu tak cukup dengan sacred gearnya semata, apalagi Siegfried juga belum mengeluarkan pedang Balmung yang menjadi senjata khasnya.

Tapi sesuatu membuat heran Jeanne ketika Siegfriend kembali memasukkan pedang yang tertarik sedikit itu kembali ke sarungnya.

Apa Sieg meremehkannya?

Pikiran itu sempat terbesit di kepala Jeanne yang kembali waspada jika Sieg menyerang, tapi secara mengejutkan, Sieg kemudian berdiri tegap merileks-kan tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya aku disuruh mundur... Kau beruntung Jeanne"

"Apa maksudmu dengan mundur?! Kau akan lari!?" teriak Jeanne. "Kau tak akan kubiarkan kabur dari sini!"

"Kau tak bisa menangkapku disini, Jeanne..." balas Siegfried dengan senyuman mengejek. Tiba-tiba dari belakang kabut putih mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Owh... Georg yang membantuku kabur ya sekarang? Sepertinya aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih padanya."

"Kabut!?" kaget Jeanne ketika melihat kabut mulai menyelimuti tubuh exorcist penghianat yang memiliki jiwa pembunuh naga Fafnir tersebut. Dengan cepat Jeanne melesat ke depan untuk membuat serangan cepat tusukan dengan rapier miliknya, tapi tiba-tiba kabut itu menguar; menutup pandangan Jeanne yang mengakibatkan dia terjebak di dalam kabut putih dengan jarak pandang sangat terbatas.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Jeanne."

Suara Sieg terdengar menggema di dalam kabut, membuat Jeanne menoleh ke segala arah.

"Dan saat kita bertemu, kita akan menjadi teman baik, kami akan menunggu kedatanganmu dan Uzumaki Naruto dalam kelompok kami...

...

...

...Karena sebagaimana seorang yang tersesat harus pulang, kalian akan pulang ke tempat dimana saudara kalian menunggu kalian untuk bergabung menghilangkan para makhluk bajingan yang sudah mendikte jalan hidup kita, baik dulu maupun sekarang"

Setelah suara itu selesai menyampaikan maksudnya, kabut putih perlahan menghilang, meninggalkan Jeanne yang berdiri disana masih dengan rapier di tangan yang dia genggam erat dengan Siegfried sudah berhasil kabur dari sana.

 ** _-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

 ** _Yoooo... Aku kembali setelah lama tak update..._**

 ** _Gomen... Aku harus menyelesaikan membaca tumpukan novel Sherlock Holmes yang harus kubaca dan baru selesai kemarin senpai..._**

 ** _Dan disini satu teka-teki kenapa Naruto berniat mengelilingi dunia terungkap, dia mencari sesuatu untuk dia gunakan dalam teknik yang sangat terlarang yang akan mengubah sesuatu di masa waktu yang ada._**

 ** _Dan mengubah waktu adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin karena waktu itu terus konstan bergerak maju ke depan dan tidak bisa diputar kembali. Dan bayaran untuk melakukan teknik ini? Tentu sangat besar juga bukan?_**

 ** _Teknik terlarang itu namanya? Rahasia... Secrect... Akan terbuka seiring berjalannya chapter. Dan apa yang akan diubah Naruto? Welllll... Itu juga Rahasia! :p_**

 ** _Dan apa ini? Ares tiba-tiba muncul langsung buat masalah? Dan berkata Naruto merebut dewi cinta? Akan dijelaskan di chapter depan ah..._**

 ** _Dan apa aku berniat membuat Aphrodite menjadi pair Naruto? Fufufufu... Aku suka jahil lho... Jadi itu belum pasti, bisa ya... Atau malah sang dewi cinta itu..._**

 ** _Dan Yah... Si pemilik keberuntungan sejagat,Naruto sudah punya kandidat pair... Ada Raynare yang akan tampil nanti dengan hebat, Jeanne yang juga bertambah kuat, Artemis dengan kekuatan yang mengejutkannya yang tersimpan selam milenia dan kemungkinan Amaterasu dengan... Rahasia juga ah... :p_**

 ** _Dan pertarungan pedang Jeanne dan Siegfried bukan serius. Siegfried sombong di awal bisa mengalahkan Jeanne hanya dengan seni pedang padahal itu tak benar, dia juga tak bisa mengeluarkan Balmung atau Gram karena itu akan menarik perhatian exorcist di Katedral Vatikan dimana dia tak akan bisa kabur nanti jika dia menggunakan itu untuk membunuh Jeanne. Memang dia bisa mengalahkan exorcist pemula, tapi kalau Vasco Strada atau Ewald Cristaldi? Dia tak yakin bisa selamat bahkan jika dia kabur dengan bantuan Georg._**

 ** _Dan ternyata Cao Cao sudah membuat rencana untuk Jeanne agar bisa menarik Naruto... Yeay! Konflik tambah panas aja._**

 ** _Sampai jumpa di chapter depan dah yang akan kutulis besok.._**

 ** _NB: maaf untuk typo yang selalu menyakitkan mata_**


	20. Chapter 20

Mencuri?

Mencuri Aphrodite?

Pernyataan dari seseorang yang baru tiba dan langsung menendang dirinya hingga mengakibatkan tulang rusuknya memar karena memang Naruto belum bersiap dengan kekuatan apapun membuat pemuda dengan mata safir itu marah.

Siapa yang mencuri siapa? Dia sudah tiga hari ini tak bertemu dengan dewi cinta itu dan jika saja dia bertemu, dia juga akan menghindar.

Dia... Perjalanan pertama ini sudah membuat dirinya terlibat dengan konflik yang tak dia inginkan akibat bertemu dengan Artemis lalu Aphrodite, dan sekarang?!

Dengan bangkit dari tanah, dia memandang sangat dingin yang akan membuat siapapun merasakan merinding.

Naruto bukan Saint, dia tak akan terus berlaku baik pada siapapun. Bahkan jika itu kepada dewa sekalipun.

"Ares! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Artemis dengan men-summon busur panahnya dan melepaskan anak panah silver yang berpedar pada dewa perang dengan pakaian ala punk itu.

Dewa perang itu hanya menangkis panah Artemis dengan pedang yang dia bawa. Wajah dewa perang itu juga bersirat penuh kemarahan.

"Apa yang kulakukan?!" teriak Ares juga dengan menggelegar. "Tentu saja akan aku akan membunuh bocah mortal itu yang sudah mencuri hati Aphrodite hingga ketika aku ke kuil-nya dan menuju kamarnya, yang aku temui hanya poster wajah dari bocah itu... Grr... Aku tahu ini akan sama berakhir seperti Adonis!"

Adonis... Kekasih Aphrodite di masa silam dari ras manusia yang sangat dicintai oleh Aphrodite itu sendiri hingga menyebabkan Ares dibakar cemburu dan dia membunuh Adonis yang berakibat pada murung dan marahnya Aphrodite pada Ares selama tiga abad sebelum Ares akhirnya minta maaf dan merayu Aphrodite kembali agar mau kembali pada Ares.

Mendengar perkataan dewa perang itu membuat Naruto tambah sangat marah. Dia? Disamakan dengan Adonis? Dia bahkan tak mencintai Aphrodite sama sekali!

Cahaya mulai keluar dari tubuhnya, menandakan dia memasuki mode limit breaker miliknya yang membuat semua menoleh padanya. Pandangan mata safir itu sangat dingin dan dalam satu kedipan mata, Naruto menghilang.

Ya, dia menghilang, menghilang dari pandangan dan berikutnya yang terdengar adalah suara rusuk Ares yang retak.

 _Krakkk!_

Naruto muncul di samping Ares dan menendang rusuk dari dewa perang itu dengan sangat keras, membuat dewa perang itu langsung terbang menghantam beberapa pohon.

Semua terkejut.

"Cukup dengan semua omong kosong ini!" teriak Naruto.

Ya, sudah cukup dengan semua omong kosong ini. Dia tak pernah ingin terlibat dengan urusan Olympus apalagi jika itu hanya diawali dari urusan cinta sebelah tangan saja dimana dia sudah bilang dia tak bisa membalas perasaan siapapun.

Naruto sudah mencapai batasnya. Dia sudah mencapai batas kesabaran yang dia miliki.

Dia manusia, tentu dia bisa saja marah.

Mode yang Naruto gunakan bukanlah mode True Limit Breaker, melainkan hanya Limitbreaker biasa. Namun jika dibandingkan dengan Limitbreaker saat dia melawan Kokabiel, Limitbreaker ini adalah Limitbreaker yang dia gunakan untuk melawan Ancalagon. Yang artinya? Limitbreaker ini tak bisa diremehkan.

Dan jika dilihat lebih cermat, perbedaan antara Limitbreaker ini dengan True Limitbreaker terletak pada sayap dan Armor dimana di True Limitbreaker sayap yang keluar hanyalah dua, namun itu sangat besar, dan jika dalam mode kekuatan penuh, suatu armor dengan warna putih dan memegang sebuah tombak cahaya putih dengan ujung merah bersih yang ujung tombaknya lebih besar adalah wujud sebenarnya True Limitbreaker. Sungguh berbeda dengan Limitbreaker biasa ini yang hanya membalut tubuhnya dalam kobaran cahaya putih dengan empat sayap di belakang punggung.

Satu dari empat sayap yang keluar dari punggung Naruto itu kemudian pecah menjadi partikel cahaya kecil, menari dalam fluktuasi yang selaras dengan irama di atas telapak tangan Naruto, membuat mereka yang melihat itu kagum akan keindahan partikel cahaya yang menari itu, membentuk anak panah Meteora, busur panah yang Naruto dapatkan dari leluhurnya dia keluarkan dan anak panah Meteora itu dia bidikkan pada Ares yang bangkit di sana dengan marah.

 _Go light that penetrate darkness,_

Kata keluar dari mulut pemuda yang terselimuti cahaya berkobar itu, kata-kata yang memberikan kekuatan pada anak panah yang dia bidikkan pada dewa perang itu.

 _METEORA!_

Anak panah itu melesat, begitu cepat hingga dalam sedetik setelah dilepas, itu tiba-tiba telah berada di depan Ares, hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari dewa perang itu.

Tapi panah itu masih belum cukup cepat.

Ares memang terkenal bajingan di Olympus, bahkan mungkin di dunia supernatural, tapi dia masihlah dewa perang, dewa perang yang telah melalui berbagai macam perang yang ada, dewa yang masih aktif menghimpun kekuatan dari berbagai perang kecil di wilayah domain kekuasaan miliknya.

Panah Meteora Naruto mungkin cepat, tapi Ares masih bisa melihat dan membelokkan jalur anak panah itu ke atas dengan menghempaskan udara melalui pedangnya dari bawah ke atas, menyebabkan panah itu meluncur ke atas dan meledak di sana.

Bagi mereka yang belum pernah melihat Meteora, mereka mungkin berpikir Meteora hanyalah panah yang digunakan untuk menembus bagian tubuh, sebagian pemburu Artemis mengira hal tersebut karena melihat bentuk dari panah Meteora yang berbentuk seperti bor. Tapi...bagi mereka yang pernah merasakan atau melihat secara langsung Meteora, mereka tentu akan berubah pikiran. Karena Meteora dibuat Naruto bukan untuk menembus bagian tubuh, melainkan untuk meledak begitu ujung anak panah itu mengenai sasaran.

Anak panah Meteora yang dihempaskan Ares ke langit meledak dengan kuat dan menimbulkan hempasan angin yang membuat semua di sekitarnya harus menahan diri mereka agar tidak terbawa hempasan angin dari ledakan anak panah yang dilesatkan pemuda itu. Bahkan juga Ares harus melindungi dirinya dari hempasan angin yang kuat itu yang menerpa bawah.

Saat hempasan angin itu berhenti, semua memandang ke arah Naruto, bahkan Artemis juga memandang kagum.

Sedangkan Ares sendiri hanya bisa mengeluarkan sedikit keringat dingin.

Anak panah itu bisa membunuh iblis tingkat Ultimate dan bisa melukai dewa dengan mudah, dan jika saja Ares tak menghempaskan anak panah itu agar keluar dari jalur lintasan yang menuju ke arahnya, bisa dipastikan dia juga akan terluka.

Dan mengetahui kenyataan itu membuat Ares tambah marah. Seorang mortal! Manusia biasa bisa melesatkan anak panah yang bisa melukai dirinya?! Sang dewa perang!?

"Jangan bercanda!" teriak Ares yang kemudian memanggil kekuatan dewa miliknya, tubuhnya bercahaya namun tak menyilaukan dan apa yang ada di hadapan Naruto sekarang setelah cahaya di tubuh Ares menghilang adalah dewa perang Olympus itu terselimuti armor emas dengan garis silver dan merah dari leburan batu Ruby, helm tentara Spartan terpasang di kepalanya dan pedang Broadsword emas juga sebuah tameng perak masing-masing berada di tangannya.

Melihat wujud dewa perang yang berubah itu membuat Naruto bersiap untuk bertarung.

Dan Ares menghilang, dia menghilang dalam kecepatan tinggi, langsung muncul di hadapan Naruto dengan pedang siap ditebaskan dari atas ke bawah.

Reaksi Naruto? Dia melompat ke belakang tepat saat pedang Ares turun dan menghantam tanah, menyebabkan retakan kehancuran tanah dalam radius dua ratus meter dan memaksa semua yang ada di hutan untuk mundur.

Naruto yang melompat ke belakang, melesatkan anak panah yang dia tembakkan berulang kali, sangat cepat seperti tembakan sebuah peluru.

Tapi Ares melawan dengan memainkan pedangnya, menolak dan mematahkan setiap anah panah yang Naruto lepaskan pada dewa perang itu dengan pedangnya. Dan ketika panah Naruto berhenti dan Naruto mendarat di jarak aman dari Ares, Ares menancapkan pedangnya di tanah, membuat sebuah pelindung dalam bentuk kubah yang melebar dalam radius lima ratus meter dan mencegah agar siapapun tak mencampuri pertarung-, bukan pembunuhan yang akan dia lakukan pada pemuda di depannya itu.

Dengan mengangkat kembali pedangnya, Ares kembali menerjang maju ke depan, dalam sebuah lesatan dari tumpuan kaki, pedang Ares siap digunakan untuk membunuh Naruto.

Tapi pemuda dengan mata safir itu tak tinggal diam, tentu saja dia juga melepaskan anak panah cahaya berjumlah banyak kepada dewa perang itu. Tapi, setiap panah yang datang, Ares mentalkan dengan pedangnya yang dia ayunkan sambil datang ke arah Naruto.

Dan Naruto menyadari itu. Satu kesulitan yang ada dimana melawan petarung jarak dekat adalah jangan sampai dia mengapai dirinya. Naruto disini adalah pemanah, dia bertarung dengan teknik jarak jauh, jadi satu satunya cara adalah taktik _Hit and Run._ Serang dan lari adalah pilihan logis dan yang Naruto harus pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya panahnya jauh lebih cepat dari kecepatan Ares mementalkan panah yang ada dan bisa digunakan untuk menusuk perisai dari dewa perang itu.

Dengan melompat-lompat cepat ke belakang sambil menembakkan anak panah cahaya, Naruto membuat jarak aman. Ya, dia perlu jarak aman untuk melepaskan teknik ini.

Seorang dewa punya perisai dengan taraf perisai itu bisa menahan serangan tingkat atas? Maka teknik pembunuh kelas Ultimate atau lebih adalah jawabannya.

Saat jarak sudah cukup jauh, satu dari tiga sayap Naruto pecah lagi, kali ini membentuk sesuatu yang berbeda, sebuah anak panah dengan ujung seperti trisula-lah yang terbentuk dari partikel pecahan satu sayap-nya, dengan membidikkan anak panah itu ke atas, Naruto melepaskan nama dari teknik pembunuhnya ini.

"Ares! Hentikan! Apa kau berniat bertarung di dunia mortal! Hutan ini pasti akan tambah hancur akibat pertarungan-mu dan pemuda itu pasti akan terbunuh!" teriak Athena memperingatkan Ares dari luar kubah dengan suara sangat keras.

Terbunuh?

Dewi ini meremehkannya?

"Aku tak peduli! Aku akan membunuhnya agar Aphrodite kembali padaku! Dia adalah pemuas milikku dan tak ada yang boleh mengambilnya!"

Pemuas? Ah ya... Bagi Ares, Aphrodite tak lebih dari sekedar pemuas nafsu belaka.

"Berani membuatnya terluka, kau akan mati ditanganku Ares!" teriak Artemis yang kini ikut campur dengan memanggil kekuatan dewi miliknya. Busur panah Silver dengan sarung tangann emas terpasang di kedua tangannya, armor silver dengan lengkungan garis emas di sekujur armor yang Artemis pakai menambah kesan kecantikan dewi pemburu itu. Dewi pemburu itu berniat membuat kubah pelindung yang mengurung Ares dan Naruto hancur dengan menembakkan panah miliknya yang dia panggil.

Tapi Naruto tak peduli dengan keadaan di luar kubah Boundary ini,

 _Destroy everything with your light,_

 _Luminos!_

Anak panah itu dilesatkan ke atas, meluncur dan meledak di sana, menimbulkan cahaya putih terang yang menyilaukan mata.

Dan itu turun..., bagai air hujan yang turun ke langit, ratusan- bukan, lebih tepatnya ribuan anak panah besar turun kebawah, mengincar Ares. Membuat siapapun yang melihat teknik Naruto berhenti melakukan kegiatan miliknya.

"I-i..itu... Bukankah itu sama seperti _Phoebus Castratope_ milik Atalanta!" teriak Zoe ketika ribuan panah besar itu turun dengan cepat berniat membombardir Ares di bawah.

Ya,... Phoebus Castratope adalah teknik penghancur milik Atalanta, salah satu pemburu Artemis yang juga kini melihat dengan tak percaya apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Phoebus Castratope yang merupakan teknik yang hanya dia dan dewi Artemis saja yang bisa menggunakan karena Zoe memiliki teknik lain, digunakan oleh pemuda dengan mata safir biru itu. Naruto memanggil jurusnya dengan nama Luminos dan... Oh... Lihat itu... Ukuran panah yang keluar dari ledakan panah itu dua kali lebih besar dari teknik Phoebus Castratope! Yang artinya, daya hancurnya jauh lebih besar lagi!

Ares yang melihat hujan panah besar itu berhenti dan mendecih tak suka. Salah satu kebenciannya melawan pemanah adalah ini! Dengan mengangkat perisai-nya ke atas, Ares meneriakkan pelindung dari perisainya.

" _NEBULA_!"

Dan perisai Ares bergetar, mengeluarkan aura emas dan perisai itu terangkat ke atas, memunculkan perisai astral besar yang menutupi tubuh Ares bagai payung menutupi penggunanya dari air hujan.

Hujan anak panah bertemu dengan perisai astral Ares, ledakan demi ledakan besar tercipta yang menyebabkan gempa besar di sekitar. Lalu, ketika hujan anak panah besar itu berhenti, sebuah kawah besar dengan begitu banyak retakan tercipta di sekeliling Ares yang tak terluka sama sekali.

Ares menyeringai, pedang Broadsword besar miliknya di genggam dengan dua tangan, pedar merah tercipta dan Ares menebaskan pedangnya ke depan, tepat ke arah Naruto. Dan tahu pedang itu ditebaskan, yang keluar adalah laser sangat besar yang mengarah ke arah pemuda dengan mata safir biru itu dengan ujung laser yang lancip.

Naruto menghindarinya melompat memutar ke samping, dengan kepala yang berada di bawah dengan posisi melayang, dia melepaskan anak panah lagi dengan cepat ke arah Ares yang kali ini menghancurkannya dengan mengirimkan tebasan laser ke arahnya.

"Cih, ini akan jadi pertarungan lama kah?" gumam Naruto dengan menggerakkan sayapnya yang memberikannya dorongan untuk menghindari serangan Ares.

"Ares! Hentikan ini semua!" Teriak Athena lagi.

"Oy bung! Ini sudah kelewatan!" Apollo berteriak. "Arty akan menghancurkan perisaimu!" tambahnya dengan keras.

Yah... Artemis yang marah memang melepaskan satu anak panah untuk menghancurkan kubah pelindung Ares dari atas, ledakan bagai bom atom terjadi dan itu masih belum cukup, jadi Artemis akan meruntuhkan perisai itu dengan satu kali tembakan anak panah.

Ares mendecih kesal. Jika sampai Artemis menghncurkan perisainya, maka dipastikan dia akan bertarung melawan dewi pemburu yang kekuatannya berada di atasnya ini.

Sial! Kenapa mortal ini sangat sulit dibunuh?!

"Kenapa kau tak mati dengan mudah ha?!" teriak Ares.

"Mati dengan mudah?" balas Naruto yang kini mendarat di tanah dengan sempurna. "Jangan bercanda, siapa kau berpikir aku bisa mati dengan mudah?!"

"Aku adalah dewa! Dan kau itu manusia biasa! Harusnya kau itu bisa kupermainkan dengan mudah!"

Dipermainkan?

Dipermainkan oleh dewa? Hanya karena dia manusia biasa?

Berapa banyak pahlawan yang sudah dipermainkan dewa atau makhluk supernatural hingga mereka berakhir tragis? Bagaimana dengan manusia biasa?

Cukup dengan semua argumen tak berguna ini.

Pada dasarnya Naruto tak pernah berniat ikut dalam urusan Olympus, atau bahkan urusan para dewa dewi Olympus sekarang ini, tapi takdir memainkan perannya dengan sangat-sangat baik bukan?

Dan Naruto muak dengan ini, dewa perang itu berniat membunuhnya? Maka dia juga akan balas melawan dengan niat membunuh padanya. Dia tak peduli lagi, dia bukan bagian manapun dan dia akan melawan lebih keras.

Menyatukan kedua tangannya ke depan, Naruto memanggil teknik yang dia miliki untuk membunuh naga jahat Ancalagon dan naga Ismenian.

Tapi kali ini, jauh lebih kuat, jauh lebih mematikan, jauh lebih...

Jika ingin dewa dewi ini takut padanya, takut akan kekuatannya agar tak meremehkan manusia, dia akan tunjukkan seperti apa kekuatan itu, Naruto bukan seperti macam protagonist di dalam Manga yang dia pernah baca yang berkata harus menyimpan Kartu As hingga akhir untuk mengalahkan lawan, dia bukan semacam itu.

Melainkan dia adalah yang akan mengeluarkan Kartu As miliknya untuk menipu dan memancing musuh agar musuh mengeluarkan Kartu As miliknya juga dan akhirnya dia bisa mengeluarkan kartu Ultimate yang dia punya yang dia simpan di dalam arsenal teknik miliknya yang terdalam.

Beresiko memang, tapi itulah Naruto yang akan berpikir cepat untuk segera mengakhiri pertarungan. Dia bukan maniak bertarung, tapi dia akan mengakhiri pertarungan yang diminta Ares akibat dimulai dengan menyerangnya secara diam-diam dengan niat membunuh.

Semua perhatian mereka, Athena, Artemis, Apollo dan para pemburu kepada Ares di seberang beralih pada pemuda yang berdiri di sana dengan menyatukan kedua tangannya. Dua buah sayap miliknya pecah, melebur menjadi partikel cahaya yang menari disekitarnya, sosok astral naga setengah badan dengan nodachi muncul di sana.

 _Lebih.._

 _Beri sesuatu yang lebih pada teknik ini, pada teknik pembunuh yang akan membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi Naruto mencapai tujuannya..._

 _Yang akan membunuh mereka yang menantang dirinya,_

Dan kobaran cahaya Limitbreaker pada tubuh Naruto lenyap, tapi tidak dengan sosok naga Astral Ryuuga yang memegang nodachi dengan partikel cahaya mengitari dirinya yang berjumlah ribuan.

 _Naruto tak peduli dengan menghajar dewa ini sampai mati. Dia yang tak terlibat dalam urusan apapun dengan Olympus sebenarnya tak berniat untuk ini, tapi melihat sifat Ares, dia tahu, satu-satunya untuk membuat Ares pergi dari jalan yang dia lalui adalah dengan membunuhnya._

 _Dia tak peduli jika harus bermusuhan dengan Olympus! KARENA SEJAK AWAL DIA MEMANG BERNIAT UNTUK MELAWAN MEREKA YANG SUDAH MEMPERMAINKAN PARA MANUSIA DAN ARES ADALAH SALAH SATU DEWA YANG MEMPERMAINKAN MANUSIAAAA!_

 ** _[TRUE LIMITBREAKER! LIGHT OVERDRIVEEEEE!]_**

Naruto yang masih di dalam sosok astral Ryuuga memasuki mode True limit breaker, Armor putih ksatria jaman pertengahan menutupi tubuhnya, sebuah tanda salib terdapat di depan armor dadanya, dan kemudian sesuatu kekuatan yang diluar nalar menghempas semua dewa dewi dan para pemburu Artemis dalam gelombang kekuatan yang melewati mereka.

Sosok astral Ryuuga mengaum, bagai auman naga yang marah, sosok astral itu mengaum dengan kuat, kemudian menyusut, menyelimuti Naruto dalam balutan armor dengan sayap itu dan partikel cahaya yang menari di sekitar langsung melesat bergabung ke arah Naruto dan cahaya terang kemudian menyelimuti Naruto, menyilaukan siapapun yang memandang dan ketika itu semua meredup yang berdiri di sana adalah sesuatu yang lain.

Putih..

Seseorang dengan berselimut armor naga putih dengan helm yang seperti naga yang mengaum membuka rahang dengan topeng hitam rata yang berada di antara rahang yang terbuka menjadi penutup wajah, dua mata dengan tanda salib berwarna emas yang memandang datar ke arah Ares, satu tombak berada di tangan dengan warna putih juga dengan ujung mata tombak lancip merah yang besar.

Tingkat terakhir True Limitbreaker dan mode penuh kekuatannya adalah menvisualisasikan cahaya dalam bentuk armor yang mewakili perasaan penggunanya, memberikan kekuatan besar dengan beban yang sangat berat sekali untuk dipakai.

Dan inilah wujud Naruto sekarang, hanya satu menit waktu yang dia miliki dan penghajaran sampai mati dewa perang itu dimulai dari sekarang.

Ares yang melihat pemuda itu berubah kembali kini menggertakkan giginya. Sial! Dia masih punya kekuatan sebesar ini!

Satu kedipan, tak sempat bereaksi apapun, Ares harus merasakan tubuhnya terbang dan wajahnya merasakan sangat kesakitan ketika satu tendangan telapak armor mengenai wajahnya. Tubuhnya terbang dengan sangat cepat dan membentur pelindung yang dia buat hingga retak. Membuat terkejut semua yang ada di sana.

Lagi...

Pemuda mortal ini membuat keterkejutan pada dewa dewi yang ada.

Tendangan yang Naruto berikan cukup untuk membuat iblis kelas tinggi hancur berkeping-keping hanya dalam sekali tendang. Setidaknya satu tendangan itu cukup untuk mematahkan rahang dari dewa perang itu.

Naruto tentu saja belum selesai, tombak miliknya dia lemparkan ke arah Ares, sangat cepat hingga jika terlambat sedikit saja Ares memiringkan wajahnya, dia pasti sudah mati.

Tombak itu menghancurkan pelindung Ares, Ares bergetar merasakan rasa takut ketika sosok armor naga itu berjalan pelan ke arahnya dan dia... Lenyap.

 _Kraaakkkk! Booommm!_

Tidak, Naruto tak lenyap, hanya bergerak di luar kecepatan normal. Dia datang ke arah Ares, memberikan tinjuan di armor dewa perang itu, meretakkan Armor buatan Hepaestus dengan satu kali tinjuan dan membuat Ares terhempas lagi ke belakang ke arah gunung dengan seluruh tubuh penuh luka akibat tinjuan Naruto tersebut.

Dan serangan itu masih belum cukup. Hanya bunuh dewa perang menjijikkan itu yang ada di kepala Naruto. Mengangkat tangannya, tombak Naruto datang dan Naruto memegangnya disertai suara clang saat tombak itu Naruto pegang. Dan selanjutnya adalah Naruto melakukan ancang ancang untuk melempar.

Satu serangan yang akan menghabiskan gunung dan radius 15 kilometer menjadi gurun baru di Amerika sesudahnya dirasa sudah cukup dengan serangan ini.

Dan berkobar, cahaya yang tak memiliki bentuk itu berkobar seperti api putih menyelimuti tombak itu, membuat tombak Naruto ini sangat mematikan.

Alasannya? Serangan ini memang dikhususkan untuk membunuh dewa. Walau tak sehebat hingga membuat dunia kiamat, serangan ini merupakan serangan yang tak bisa ditahan.

Kenapa bisa begitu? Karena Naruto menerapkan prinsip tombak Gae Bolg dari pahlawan Cu Chulain, yang tak akan pernah meleset dan akan langsung menancap di hati lawan karena melawan prinsip sebab akibat. Ditambah begitu serangan tombak ini mengenai target, ia akan meledak, mengeluarkan milyaran bahkan triliunan partikel cahaya yang mengabur dan akan menjadi bom seukuran nano yang akan meledak secara terus menerus tanpa henti.

Sebuah serangan yang cukup untuk disejajarkan dengan serangan pahlawan tingkat atas berdasarkan rasio teknik dengan dijuluki sebagai serangan anti-Divine.

Dan membunuh dengan serangan yang sekilas terlihat over-kill ini? Anggap saja ini penghargaan bagi Ares untuk mati dengan teknik ini.

"Matilah dengan ini, _Spear of Hope-_

 _Neu-!"_

Ucapan Naruto berhenti ketika seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Menghentikan dirinya dari melepaskan tekniknya.

"Naruto, cukup..."

Artemis... Suara Artemis yang memeluk Naruto dari belakang menghentikan langkah pemuda pemilik safir biru itu untuk melepaskan teknik pembunuh dewa miliknya.

"Dia berniat membunuhku, tentu aku akan membalas dengan membunuhnya, Artemis."

"Dan membiarkanmu menjadi musuh Olympus bahkan ayah karena membunuh Ares? Aku tak bisa melakukan itu."

"Secara teknik aku sudah menjadi musuh Olympus dengan menghajar Ares." balas Naruto datar. "Dan aku tak peduli, kalian yang menyeretku ke dalam hal yang tak pernah kuinginkan."

"Kumohon Naruto..."

Artemis semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di armor pemuda itu, membuat suasanan hening.

...

...

...

*Sigh* menghela nafas lelah dari balik Armornya, Naruto menghilangkan kekuatannya, menjadikan tombak dan Armornya pecah menjadi partikel cahaya sebelum dia bernafas memburu.

Pemakaian ini sangat membebani tubuhnya, hanya sisa kurang dari 30 detik, tubuhnya rasanya semua sudah serasa dirobek dari dalam. Naruto butuh istirahat penuh setelah ini.

"Arigatou Naruto..." Artemis memeluk Naruto dengan senang.

Athena dan Apollo yang melihat Artemis menghentikan pemuda itu melakukan serangannya bernafas lega, terlebih Athena.

Karena Athena tahu, serangan tombak itu... Serangan tombak itu pasti akan membunuh Ares begitu diluncurkan. Kekuatan yang terkandung di dalam teknik tadi bahkan sangat besar hingga menyaingi Master Bolt yang merupakan senjata Zeus, ayah mereka semua yang berada di sini. Atau malah mungkin lebih.

Dan Armor itu...

Jujur, ketika Armor itu terlihat untuk pertama kali, Athena bahkan sudah merasa sangat takut. Armor naga itu begitu elegan, berbeda dengan armor naga dari dua sacred gear yang ada tapi meneriakkan kematian. Ya kematian yang akan datang bagi siapa saja yang melawan pemilik kekuatan Armor itu.

Dan itu sudah membuat Athena tahu lebih betapa mengerikannya pemuda yang dipeluk Artemis di bawah. Dia berharap Zeus tak sampai harus ke bawah.

Tapi sepertinya harapannya harus berganti dengan harapan kosong ketika sebuah petir dengan intensitas sangat tinggi yang Athena tahu berasal dari senjata Zeus turun ke bawah, berniat menyerang pemuda itu dan Artemis secara bersamaan.

"Artemis! Menghindar dari sana!" teriak Athena memperingatkan, tapi sayang, peringatannya terlambat dan tempat Naruto dengan Artemis kemudian meledak besar.

 ** _-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

 ** _Horay! I'm back... Yah inilah chapter dimana Naruto terlihat overpower. Dan dan wujud sesungguhnya limitbreaker terungkap! Yay..._**

 ** _Dan alasan Naruto tak membunuh Ares... Yah, akan disampaikan di chapter depan dimana akhirnya Naruto akan berhadapan dengan Zeus._**

 ** _Buat yang ingin drama-nya keluar tunggu dulu deh, aku masih fokus di ceritanya. Oh ya, Armor Naga Naruto kubuat seperti armor Incursio yang sudah berevolusi di manga Akame ga kill chapter 54. Tatsumi kueren di manga itu dengan Armor Incursio yang berbeda dari anime._**

 ** _Dan tingkatan kekuatan Naruto dalam 10 makhluk terkuat DxD_**

 ** _Mode Limitbreaker dengan mode Ryuuga = peringkat 8-10_**

 ** _Mode True Limitbreaker kekuatan penuh dengan armor naga = peringkat 4-7_**

 ** _Yah itu mungkin perkiraanku... Karena berdasarkan Light novel, seharusnya ini urutan kekuatan yang ada dan disebut di novel menurutku._**

 ** _1\. Trihexa dengan Great Red. Ophis akan masuk ke dalam sini dalam kekuatan penuh karena authornya bilang Ophis setara dengan Great Red._**

 ** _2\. God of Destroyer Shiva beserta dewa Vishnu dan Brahma. Ophis kemungkinan masuk ke dalam sini setelah keadaannya lemah akibat dibagi Rizevim._**

 ** _3\. Indra atau Sakra_**

 ** _4\. Draig dan Albion ketika masih hidup. Naga sekelas Surga bisa melebihi kekuatan dewa yang ada._**

 ** _5\. Zeus dengan MasterBolt dan Odin kemungkinan masuk ke peringkat ini._**

 ** _6\. Sirzech Lucifer yang dikatakan sudah melebihi Lucifer terdahulu. Kemungkinan Ajuka Beelzebub juga masuk._**

 ** _7\. Hades, Poseidon. Meski masing-masing masih bersaudara dengan Zeus, Zeus masih unggul karena senjata dan kekuatan yang dia miliki._**

 ** _8\. Dewa petir Thor dengan palu Mojlnir dan Malaikat Michael dengan berkah yang dia terima._**

 ** _King Lugh the hero God War dari mitologi Irish atau Celtic dan Aten aspect of Ra dari mitologi Eygipht atau mesir, disebutkan oleh author di akhir kata novel volume 13 versi terjemahan inggris._**

 ** _10\. Ayah dari segala monster, Typhoon, juga disebut author masuk dalam jajaran 10 makhluk terkuat di DxD di akhir kalimat. Azazel mungkin masuk._**

 ** _Apakah chapter ini memuaskan kalian senpai? Kuharap begitu sih... Dan tolonglah hargai tulisan dengan memberikan kritik dan saran lewat review._**

 ** _Dan seperti biasa, Maaf untuk typo yang menyakitkan mata_**


	21. Chapter 21

Lagi...

...

Lagi dan lagi mereka menyerang dirinya tanpa sebab.

Andaikan dia tak mendengar sedikit suara gemuruh di langit, bisa dipastikan dia sekarang sudah tewas jika dia tak memanggil kekuatan waktunya.

Petir itu turun, ya... Petir itu turun, tapi itu hanya berhenti tepat di depan wajah Naruto yang mendongak ke atas dengan mata kanan yang sudah berubah.

 ** _[Alterisation Time: Clock Dawn]_**

Adalah kemampuan murni dari pengendalian waktu yang membuat Naruto berkuasa atas kekuatan waktu itu sendiri dengan membuatnya bergerak sangat-sangat lambat hingga dunia seolah tak bergerak atau bahkan hanya bergerak dalam ratusan frame waktu yang diputar secara satu persatu bahkan kemampuan ini bisa berputar kembali dalam waktu sepuluk detik ke belakang.

Sungguh suatu kemampuan yang tak pantas dimiliki oleh para dewa-dewi atau bahkan manusia melainkan milik Kami-sama sendiri yang di-anugrahkan kepada Naruto untuk membuat suatu perubahan di dimensi alam semesta yang sudah carut marut ini.

Dan melihat petir yang turun dan merupakan hasil dari senjata Master Bolt Zeus seolah mengapung di depan wajahnya dengan semua- bukan seluruh ruang waktu di dunia menjadi hitam dan putih di mata Naruto membuat wajah pemuda dengan mata safir biru itu menjadi tambah dingin.

Kenapa Zeus ingin membunuhnya? Tak suka-kah dia dengan kalahnya Ares dari manusia sepertinya? Heh... Sungguh menggelikan sekali.

Dan juga menjengkelkan.

Naruto mengakui itu sangat menjengkelkan. Pertarungan ini pasti sudah dilihat oleh Zeus dan karena yah... sikap paranoid yang terlalu berlebihan. Zeus pasti langsung menyerang ketika dia sedang lengah dan merasakan rasa sakit akibat menggunakan True Limitbreaker dengan kekuatan penuh.

Dia bahkan ikut juga menyerang anaknya sendiri, Artemis tanpa pandang bulu saat Artemis masih memeluk dirinya?

Itu membuat Naruto benar-benar sudah kehilangan rasa hormat pada dewa penguasa Olympus itu yang katanya kekuatannya sangat besar bersanding setara dengan Odin dari Vahalla.

Dan meski-pun Zeus adalah teman dari leluhurnya dahulu, dia sudah sangat berubah dari apa yang diceritakan leluhur Naruto.

Dengan perlahan, dengan masih dimana petir itu mengapung di atas Naruto, Naruto kemudian bergerak, membawa tubuh Artemis, sang dewi, dengan sangat lembut menjauh dari jalur ledakan petir Zeus tersebut.

Lalu, ketika dia sudah berada dalam jarak aman bersama Artemis yang dibawanya ke belakang Athena dan Apollo bersama para pemburu Artemis yang ada di pinggiran hutan yang sudah menjadi kawah akibat pertarungannya dengan Ares, Naruto lalu melepaskan kemampuan ruang dan waktunya.

Waktu kembali berjalan, pemandangan hitam putih yang ada kembali mendapatkan warnanya dan dia bisa melihat petir Zeus mengenai tanah, menyebabkan ledakan super besar seperti satu bom atom taktikal untuk latihan uji coba militer. Sungguh kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa

Dan Naruto memiringkan kepalanya melihat ledakan itu, sedangkan Artemis justru memandang bingung bagaimana dia bisa berada di sini, padahal dia harusnya berada di... Tengah ledakan akibat senjata sang ayah di sana...

Sebuah kenyataan menampar dewi pemburu itu,

Dia harusnya terkena serangan itu, dia hanya bisa memandang tak percaya. Ayahnya sendiri mengirimkan petir untuk membunuh Naruto di saat Naruto lengah dan telah menghilangkan kekuatan cahaya yang dia miliki. Belum lagi itu disaat dia masih memeluk Naruto.

Memang, jika dia terkena serangan itu, dia tak akan tewas, palingan luka berat tapi masih bisa disembuhkan oleh Apollo, tapi apakah Naruto yang notabene manusia biasa bisa selamat? Dia sudah pasti akan tewas.

Tapi entah bagaimana dia bisa dia berada di sini dengan Naruto berada di sampingnya.

Apa Naruto yang menyelamatkannya...lagi?

"ARTEMISSS!"

Artemis mendengar teriakan Athena lagi. Kali ini dia bisa melihat raut khawatir dari para pemburunya, begitu juga bahkan dengan Apollo yang terlihat begitu khawatir. Baru saja dewa dewi dan pemburu Artemis itu akan bergerak maju menghampiri lokasi ledakan yang sarat akan banyak debu yang menutupi mata, Artemis menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Athena..." panggil Artemis cukup kencang yang membuat langkah mereka terhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, mendapati pemuda dengan rambut putih yang baru saja menghajar Ares dan menjadi subyek serangan petir Zeus memandang mereka, Athena, Apollo dan para pemburu Artemis dengan wajah menahan sakit disertai Artemis yang memandang ke arah para imortal di depan mereka berdua dengan keadaan baik.

"Arty!" teriak Apollo dengan senang ketika melihat saudari-nya baik-baik saja.

"Dewi/Nona/Dewi..." tukas para pemburu Artemis yang langsung mengerubungi Artemis di sana dengan senang. Senang karena dewi mereka dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Athena juga senang mendapati dewi perawan itu baik tak tak terluka sedikitpun, tapi hal itu tentu saja membuat Athena menoleh lagi ke sumber ledakan sebelum kembali menoleh ke arah Artemis yang dikerubungi pemburunya dan Naruto yang kini duduk bersandar di batang pohon dengan wajah menahan sakit yang bisa dilihat jelas jika diamati lebih lanjut seraya berspekulasi tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Serangan petir tadi. Itu adalah serangan petir dari MasterBolt, senjata milik Zeus yang terkenal sangat cepat dan mempunyai kekuatan besar. Memang apa yang dilepaskan Zeus tadi di serangan tersebut belumlah kekuatan penuh karena Athena tahu Zeus tadi pasti berniat membuat Artemis hanya terluka dan bisa disembuhkan oleh Apollo, tapi serangan itu cukup untuk membunuh pemuda dengan mata safir itu dengan mudah.

Dan melihat kecepatan petir yang mencapai 150.000 km/detik yang terasa sangat-sangat mustahil dihindari, bagaimana caranya mereka berdua bisa selamat kini menjadi satu misteri kembali bagi Athena.

"Dewi, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Atalanta pada Artemis dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku tak apa-apa," balas Artemis dengan dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia kemudian melihat ke arah Naruto yang terduduk bersandar di pohon yang melihat ke arah bawah sambil mengatur nafas.

Benar-benar resiko menggunakan True Limitbreaker sangat membebani tubuh Naruto yang notabene merupakan tubuh manusia biasa.

Artemis melangkah ke depan Naruto dan terduduk di depannya. Membuat Naruto melihat ke arah Artemis yang tersenyum.

"Kau menyelamatkanku lagi, Naruto." ujar Artemis lembut.

Kata-kata Artemis menyadarkan semua yang ada.

Semua memandang pemuda itu yang memandang Artemis dengan datar, tanpa ekpresi.

Semua beranggapan memang Artemis diselamatkan pemuda itu. Bahkan Athena juga menyimpulkan hal itu, hanya saja bagaimana itu bisa terjadi adalah masih misteri.

Maksud Athena adalah bagaimana pemuda itu bisa bergerak lebih cepat daripada kecepatan petir? Apa karena pemuda itu memiliki kekuatan cahaya artinya dia bisa bergerak juga dengan kecepatan cahaya?

Teori itu tentu ditentang oleh Athena. Kecepatan cahaya itu dua kali kecepatan petir dan jika seseorang berada pada kecepatan itu, bahkan tubuh dewa sekalipun juga akan hancur lebur karena terkena tekanan. Para Tenshin juga tak ada yang bisa bergerak secepat kecepatan cahaya. Itu mustahil...

Jadi ini merupakan misteri kan bagaimana pemuda ini bisa membawa Artemis lolos dari terkena luka jika sampai terkena serangan petir Zeus dan dia juga bisa terhindar dari maut seperti itu.

"..."

Naruto tak menjawab perkataan Artemis. Dia sendiri kemudian mengalihkan pandangan dirinya dari dewi pemburu itu.

"Aku akan pergi dari wilayah Olympus"

Sebuah perkataan serius Naruto membuat senyum Artemis luntur. Senyum manis di wajahnya berubah menjadi garis datar.

"Kenapa?" tanya dewi pemburu itu dengan nada tak suka.

Kenapa tak suka? Tentu saja jika dia pergi dari wilayah Olympus, maka Artemis tak akan bisa mengikutinya. Ada aturan tentang wilayah di masing-masing mitologi dan tak ada aturan yang membolehkan dewa/dewi mitologi lain berkeliaran di wilayah dewa/dewi yang berbeda tempat.

Seperti misalnya Artemis tak bisa berkeliaran seenaknya di wilayah Jepang yang notabene kekuasaan dari mitologi Shinto. Dan jika ingin masuk ke wilayah Jepang, dewi Artemis harus meminta izin pada dewa/dewi penguasa tanah Jepang.

Dan itu juga berlaku di seluruh mitologi atau fraksi lainnya. Memangnya bagaimana fraksi Iblis bisa menempatkan Rias dan Sona yang merupakan pewaris pilar Iblis di kota Kuoh yang merupakan wilayah dari mitologi Shinto? Tentu saja karena Serafall Leviathan sudah meminta izin melalui hubungan diplomatik walau kini rasanya ada suatu konflik panas antara aliansi Injil dengan mitologi Shinto karena mereka mengadakan pertemuan aliansi di kota Kuoh tanpa meminta izin Amaterasu.

Aturan ini tentu tak berlaku untuk Naruto karena Naruto manusia.

"Kenapa kau harus pergi? Jika kau pergi, aku tak bisa mengikutimu karena aturan yang berlaku jika aku masuk ke wilayah mitologi lain"

"Karena aku memang tak berniat membuat masalah dan aku tak terikat denganmu, Artemis" jawab Naruto memandang serius dewi pemburu itu. "Aku datang kemari hanya berniat mencari peninggalan leluhurku,- itu artinya aku mencari sesuatu yang ditinggalkan. Aku tak berniat ikut campur dalam masalah Olympus atau terlibat dalam masalah pelik seperti ini. Tidak ada dalam rencanaku untuk melawan Ares, apalagi membuat Zeus marah" ujar Naruto dengan nada jengkel.

"Tapi semua itu malah runyam sekarang, jadi satu-satunya jalan adalah aku pergi dari wilayah Olympus"

"Kau akan pergi meninggalkanku lagi?!"

"Aku sudah mengatakan aku menolak cinta dari siapapun Artemis!" balas Naruto. "Aku tak punya waktu untuk itu. Aku masih harus mencari sesuatu!"

"DAN AKU MENGATAKAN AKU TAK PEDULI JIKA KAU MENOLAKKU!" teriak Artemis.

Teriakan keras Artemis membuat Naruto diam tak menjawab lagi.

Buat apa menjawab pada dewi yang sifatnya keras kepala? Lebih baik langsung saja pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Naruto memang sudah berniat begitu namun lagi-lagi sesuatu menghalanginya pergi.

Tempatnya berada, dan semua yang ada dalam radius sepuluh meter dari tempatnya duduk bersandar tiba-tiba bersinar. Dan tahu sinarnya berasal dari mana? Dari sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan aksara yang tak bisa Naruto baca dan itu kemudian memindahkan dirinya dan semua yang ada ke suatu tempat.

Hal pertama yang dia lihat di pandangan matanya adalah sebuah ruangan besar; bukan, besar mungkin belum cukup menggambarkan isi ruangan ini karena ruangan ini memang super besar, dan terbuat dari emas. Entah berapa emas yang diperlukan untuk membuat suatu ruangan ini. Dan Naruto berada di tengah-tengah ruangan, terduduk sendiri di sini.

Dua belas tahta emas dengan corak yang melambangkan masing-masing bagian wilayah kekuatan dewa/dewi berada di tingkat atas di depannya dengan tiga tahta sudah di-isi oleh Artemis dengan para pemburunya yang berada di belakang tahta-nya, Athena, dan terakhir Apollo berada di tahtanya.

Dan melihat sekilas serta menyimpulkan sebentar, Naruto tahu dia sudah berada di mana.

Dia berada di istana Olympus. Lebih tepatnya istana ruang dimana para dewa-dewi Olympus berkumpul.

Dan kilatan-kilatan berbagai warna muncul turun ke masing-masing tahta yang kosong, mengisi tahta yang ada dengan dewa-dewi Olympus.

Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Aphrodite, Hepaestus, Hestia, Demeter sudah mengisi posisi tahta-nya masing-masing. Minus Ares yang Naruto pikir sudah sekarat karena dihajar oleh pemuda rambut putih itu tadi.

Satu dewa dengan perawakan sudah tua Naruto pandang duduk di atas tahta tengah dengan memandang rendah kepada dirinya yang tengah duduk di tengah aula dan berada di bawah tahta. Tahtanya dihiasi hiasan petir dan mudah bagi Naruto untuk tahu siapa saja nama dewa/dewi yang ada di sini karena masing-masing tahta dewa mempunyai simbol yang sama seperti yang tertulis di sejarah.

"Zeus! Kenapa kau memanggil kami semua?!" suara seseorang yang berada di samping tahta Zeus yang merupakan Poseidon. Poseidon sendiri juga sama berusia tua dengan Zeus hanya berbeda warna rambut dimana Zeus berwarna pirang keputihan sedang Poseidon berwarna hitam.

"Aku masih ada urusan di dunia bawah. Jadi jika ini tidak penting aku akan kembali sekarang" tukas dewa dengan kepala tengkorak yang Naruto tahu bernama Hades.

"Aku memanggil kalian semua kemari untuk memutuskan hukuman apa yang harus dijatuhkan pada penyusup yang sudah melukai Ares ini!" tukas Zeus menunjuk Naruto dengan sombong.

Semua dewa/dewi melihat ke arah Naruto yang memandang datar mereka dengan pandangan yang tersirat kemarahan. Aphrodite memandang Naruto dengan pandangan khawatir begitu juga dengan Artemis.

"Dia penyusup?" tukas Poseidon. "Memangnya dia berasal dari mana?"

"Asalnya tak penting. Tapi yang jelas, dia sudah membuat Ares sekarat hingga aku harus mentransfer Ares ke pusat perawatan para spirit agar Ares bisa segera disembuhkan, lukanya sangat parah dan itu terlihat jelas. Setelah kita semua selesai di sini, Apollo, sembuhkan Ares." perintah Zeus.

Mendengar kata Ares sekarat membuat dewa/dewi kembali melihat Naruto dengan pandangan tak percaya, apalagi Aphrodite.

Dewi cinta itu sedikit tahu Naruto itu kuat sejak pertama kali melihatnya dan terus mengawasi pemuda rambut putih itu selama ini,- minus saat pertarungan Ares melawan Naruto dia tak tahu karena dia sedang ada urusan dengan dewi Hera, tapi sampai bisa membuat Ares sekarat? Itu namanya sudah sangat kuat.

Seorang mortal bisa membuat Ares sang dewa perang sekarat? Ini diharapkan bukan lelucon.

Hades bahkan melihat Naruto dengan tatapan tertarik meski itu tak terlihat di wajahnya yang hanya tersisa tengkorak yang sebenarnya Hades gunakan untuk menutupi wajah aslinya.

"Itu tak mungkin!",- "Jangan bercanda Zeus!",-

Beberapa dewi seperti Hera, Demeter, Hestia menolak percaya. Tapi Zeus meyakinkan mereka dengan memperlihatkan rekaman melalui suatu kaca transparan yang menampilkan pertarungan berat sebelah Ares dan Naruto yang membuat para dewa/dewi tak percaya.

"Karena sudah melukai Ares dan datang tanpa izin ke wilayah Olympus, kita harus memutuskan hukuman apa yang pantas untuknya."

"Ayah! Naruto tidak bersalah!" Teriak Artemis. "Dan dia bukan penyusup! Dia calon suamiku!"

Ucapan Artemis membuat para dewi lain melihat ke arah Artemis dengan pandangan syok.

Calon suami? Omong kosong macam apa lagi ini.

Dan ini tentu tambah membuat banyak kehebohan di istana para dewa-dewi Olympus ini.

"Bohong! Artemis! Kau sedang mengigau?" ucap dewi Hera.

"Kurasa kau sedang kekurangan cereal hingga kau berkata ngawur seperti itu" tambah dewi Demeter.

"Zeus! Putri kesayanganmu ini sedang gila ya?!" tambah lagi Poseidon.

"CUKUP!" teriak Zeus dan semua kembali diam. "Aku memanggil kalian kesini untuk menjatuhkan hukuman pada mortal ini, bukan untuk berdebat!" ucap Zeus serius. Wajah tua itu kemudian menoleh kepada Artemis dan berkata marah. "Dan Artemis! Kita akan bicarakan ini nanti! Kau sudah bersumpah untuk menjadi perawan selamanya! Jadi kau tidak bisa melanggarnya begitu saja!"

"Aku tak pernah bersumpah untuk menjadi perawan selamanya Ayah! Aku hanya bersumpah untuk menjadi perawan sampai aku menemukan orang yang tepat!" teriak Artemis.

"Itu sama saja!" balas Zeus dengan kukuh. Zeus diketahui juga merupakan dewa yang sangat keras jadi bisa dibilang sifat keras miliknya menurun pada Artemis.

"Tentu saja tidak!" balas Artemis sengit.

Perdebatan kembali terjadi dan para dewa dan dewi memusatkan perhatian mereka pada perdebatan antara ayah dan anak itu walau beberapa melihat dengan bosan.

Perdebatan sering terjadi di Olympus. Dan bisa dibilang perdebatan sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari dan biasa di istana para dewa-dewi ini.

Namun saat perdebatan itu berlangsung. Adakah yang memperhatikan Naruto yang sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang sangat datar dan sangat tidak suka dihadapkan pada situasi ini?

Dia dituduh penyusup? Dan dia akan dihukum karena melukai Ares padahal dewa perang itu yang lebih dulu menyerang dirinya?

Ini merupakan diskriminasi dan ketidak-adilan.

Hanya karena Zeus adalah dewa dan dia punya kekuatan lebih dari manusia dia bertindak arogan tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan atau memberikannya kesempatan bicara lebih dulu?

Naruto sudah muak. Gambaran Olympus ternyata sama dengan apa yang dikatakan sejarah dengan dewa-dewi yang berkuasa sering membuat hidup para manusia sengsara. Dan saat mereka butuh bantuan untuk menyelamatkan Olympus dari kehancuran? Mereka bergantung pada manusia tapi kemudian bertindak se-enaknya lagi.

Rasa sakit dari penggunaan True Limitbreaker masih terasa walau tak sesakit tadi. Naruto meminum obat pain killer yang mengurangi rasa sakit diterima tubuhnya saat setelah dewa dewi ini berdebat dengan penyataan Artemis tanpa memperhatikan dirinya.

Berada di ruangan yang semua berisi dewa-dewi kuat. Mungkin jika sampai terjadi pertarungan, Naruto akhirnya harus bergantung pada kekuatan waktu dan ruang miliknya. Walau resikonya dia harus membayar dengan menggunakan nyawanya untuk menggunakan kekuatan waktu dan ruang, tapi itu masih bisa diatasi nanti dengan dia menyerap jatah hidup tumbuhan yang ada.

Lagipula jika dia menggunakan True Limitbreaker, dia bisa,- atau mungkin bertarung setara dan mengalahkan Zeus, tapi bagaimana dengan Poseidon dan Hades? Jika mereka menyerang saat dia terkapar sesudah menggunakan kekuatan penuh True Limitbreaker, dia juga tak bisa menang.

Dan Naruto tak bisa untuk menahan diri untuk tak bicara sekarang. Jika tak bicara sekarang, kapan lagi?

Tapi..., dirasa apa yang dikatakan pemuda rambut putih ini agak keras menyinggung para dewa/dewi.

"Kalian memuakkan..."

Oke itu memang kata-kata keras yang menunjukkan apa yang ingin dikatakan Naruto.

Para dewa/dewi ini memuakkan. Itu adalah apa yang ingin dikatakan Naruto dan itu memang keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut putih itu dengan suara agak keras yang langsung menghentikan perdebatan.

"Apa maksudmu mortal?!" ujar Zeus yang langsung melihat dengan sangat dingin ke arah Naruto di bawah.

"Kalian memuakkan,- bukan... Koreksi aku jika salah tapi apa yang kau ingin katakan dengan menghukumku karena kau menganggap aku penyusup membuatku sangat muak" ujar Naruto juga dengan nada dingin. "Terlebih kau bilang aku melukai Ares? Dia yang sudah menyerangku dahulu. Jika tak ada Artemis yang menghentikanku, dia sekarang pasti sudah mati. Alasanku tak membunuhnya adalah karena aku tak ingin atau harus menjadi dewa baru nantinya jika membunuh Ares."

Benar. Ada aturan lagi yang membuat dunia Olympus menjadi sedikit menarik dimana jika ada manusia dengan kekuatan mereka sendiri yang bisa membunuh salah satu dewa Olympus, maka dia akan berhak menggantikan posisi dari dewa yang dia bunuh jika dia mau.

Jika saja Naruto yang saat itu marah dan gelap mata tak dihentikan Artemis, tentu dia sudah membunuh Ares dan dipastikan dia harus menggantikan posisi Ares dan artinya dia menjadi terikat dengan Olympus karena Artemis pasti memaksanya untuk menerima posisi Ares.

"DIAM KAU MAKHLUK MORTAL!" teriak Zeus marah dengan disertai suara guntur di belakang tahtanya. "Kau hanya makhluk mortal biasa! Kau tak pantas bicara se-enakmu di hadapan para dewa!"

"Diam? Aku hanya bicara apa yang sebenarnya." balas Naruto memandang tanpa takut ke arah pemimpin dewa/dewi Olympus itu. "Dan dewa? Jangan bicara arogan pak tua. Di mataku kau hanya seseorang yang diberi kekuatan lebih yang tak mau mengakui bahwa ada manusia yang bisa setara denganmu" tambah Naruto lagi yang mana ucapannya sukses membuat para dewa/dewi terbelalak kaget.

Belum pernah... Belum pernah ada yang berani bicara seperti itu di hadapan para dewa/dewi Olympus sebelumnya apalagi di depan Zeus yang punya temperamen buruk.

"Kau tak lebih dari makhluk imortal yang buruk di mataku. Semua dari kalian,- minus Hades dan Hepaestus mungkin yang masih bisa kukategorikan baik adalah arogan!"

"Naruto..." ucap Artemis, membuat Naruto menoleh melihat dewi pemburu tersebut.

"Ucapanku tegas dan menegaskan tujuanku Artemis. Jadi lupakan apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku. Aku bisa pergi dari wilayah Olympus kapanpun aku mau dan aku tak peduli dengan itu." ucap Naruto mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

Dewi pemburu itu yang mendengar ucapan Naruto menjadi sedih. Ketegasan Naruto menolaknya membuatnya hanya bisa diam. Tentu saja melihat putri kesayangannya sedih membuat Zeus tambah murka.

Dengan tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Zeus melemparkan serangan petir skala besar yang akan membunuh Naruto. Petir itu datang dengan cepat sekali, tapi Naruto diam di sana dan petir itu kemudian mengenai sesuatu tak kasat mata.

Pelindung tak kasat mata yang setidaknya bisa menahan serangan iblis tingkat Ultimate menahan serangan petir Zeus. Naruto tahu pelindungnya tak akan kuat jika hanya satu lapis saja, jadi dia membuat lima lapis pelindung tak kasat mata dari memampuan manipulasi cahaya yang tak terlihat hingga saat serangan petir itu mengenai pelindungnya, dan... Walau berhasil menahan serangan petir Zeus itu, empat lapis pelindung tersebut sudah hancur pecah menyisakan satu lapis pelindung yang kini retak seperti kaca.

Sungguh serangan yang hebat dan Naruto mengakui itu. Arogansi Zeus ternyata memang dibarengi dengan kekuatan besar.

Tapi Zeus tak senang serangannya ditahan. Para dewa/dewi lain juga ada yang kaget ada manusia yang bisa menahan serangan pemimpin mereka.

"Sudah?"

Naruto berucap seolah menantang. Dia tenang karena tahu dia bisa lolos dari sini jika dia mau. Bahkan jika dia mau, dia bisa membunuh para dewa/dewi di sini dengan kekuatan waktu dan ruang-nya. Tapi, walau dia tenang, Artemis tentu saja khawatir. Aphrodite-pun demikian.

"Ayah! Sudah cukup! Jangan lukai Naruto!"

"Dia menghinaku, Artemis! Bocah ini harus mati!" teriak Zeus lagi dengan bersiap melempar lembing petir yang dihasilkan dari senjata MasterBolt miliknya.

"Ayah jangan! Dia renkarnasi guru-ku!"

Teriakan Artemis lagi membuat Zeus menghentikan serangannya.

Renkarnasi dari guru Artemis?

Guru yang merupakan salah satu teman baiknya dahulu sekali?

Memang benar ketika melihat teknik Naruto saat pertarungan Ares dengan tubuh bercahaya dan teknik cahayanya, Zeus menduga pemuda ini hanya kebetulan saja punya kekuatan yang sama dengan teman baik-nya dari kalangan manusia dulu. Bahkan kebetulan juga dia punya nama yang sama yaitu Naruto. Tapi dia tak menyangka...pemuda ini?

Zeus terduduk lagi di tahtanya menatap Naruto tak percaya. Ada hal yang berbeda ketika dia menatap Naruto lagi saat ini. Wajahnya kini terasa familiar setelah dia bandingkan dengan ingatannya akan mendiang teman baik-nya yang tewas karena melindungi Artemis. Naruto sendiri hanya menatap datar dengan mata safir biru yang dingin pada Zeus.

"K-kau renkarnasi 'Naruto'? Arius Naruto?"

Arius Naruto adalah nama lengkap dari leluhur Naruto yang hidup ber-milenia tahun lalu. Yang tentunya apa yang dikatakan Artemis tentang Naruto adalah renkarnasi gurunya membuat suatu kejutan kembali di kalangan para dewa/dewi.

Siapa yang tak tahu Arius Naruto?

Di kalangan dewa/dewi Olympus, dia merupakan manusia mortal dengan kekuatan cahaya unik yang merupakan teman bagi Zeus. Dia yang memberikan Zeus banyak nasehat dan dia satu-satunya yang dianggap teman oleh Zeus itu sendiri. Bahkan ketika dia tewas, Zeus membangun sebuah pusara dan altar untuk mengingat temannya itu di sudut istana ini. Dia adalah pria yang tak pernah tercatat di sejarah Olympus maupun dunia tapi membawa pengaruh baik. Bahkan dewi Hera yang mengirimkan naga jahat untuk membunuh Artemis di masa lalu juga sedikit menyesal dengan kematian Arius Naruto itu yang bisa memberikan nasehat untuk Zeus agar tak menghianati pernikahan dirinya dengan Zeus.

Banyak manusia dengan kekuatan cahaya sekarang, salah satunya adalah mereka para penyihir yang mempelajari sihir cahaya atau manusia yang diberi anugrah malaikat dari fraksi Injil yang memungkinkan mereka bisa menggunakan elemen cahaya dan Zeus awalnya mengira Naruto adalah salah satu dari manusia tersebut.

Pandangan Naruto terpaku ke depan, menatap para dewa/dewi di depannya. Dia tak segera menjawab karena dia tak tahu reaksi dewa/dewi ketika dia mengklarifikasi bahwa dia adalah benar renkarnasi 'Arius Naruto' di masa lalu yang merupakan leluhur Naruto itu sendiri.

"Jawab! Apa kau betul renkarnasi Arius Naruto?!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ya"

Sebuah jawaban singkat membuat Zeus serasa berhenti berpikir. Dia lalu memandang dengan pandangan senang namun itu dibalas dengan pandangan yang masih dingin oleh Naruto.

Bagi Naruto, walau Zeus berubah menjadi baik sekarang setelah dia tahu siapa Naruto, itu tak mengubah fakta bahwa dewa itu tadi berniat membunuh Naruto dan pemuda itu tak bisa langsung memaafkan itu.

Dia dan leluhurnya adalah orang dengan sifat yang berbeda. Benar dia adalah renkarnasi dari leluhurnya terdahulu, tapi dia dibesarkan di lingkungan yang berbeda, dia mendengar cerita yang berbeda, dia melihat hal yang berbeda. Dan dia juga berkepribadian yang berbeda.

"Aku memang renkarnasi dari Arius Naruto, tapi aku berbeda, baik sifat ataupun sikap." ucap Naruto lagi. "Jadi jangan harap aku merubah pandanganku pada kalian."

"Naruto..." kata Artemis. "Kumohon jangan pergi..." tambahnya dengan memohon.

Tapi Naruto adalah Naruto, dia masih punya hal yang harus dia lakukan. Dia masih ada tugas yang harus dia kerjakan. Ini yang diperintahkan oleh Kami-sama padanya dan ini adalah keputusannya.

Dia sudah cukup mendengar semua ini. Semua omong kosong ini. Setelah ini dia harus pergi ke Kyoto untuk menemukan satu lagi artifak. Bicara dengan para dewa/dewi yang tak bisa mendengarkan dengan baik keinginannya hanya akan menambah buruk emosinya sekarang yang dia tahan agar tak marah.

"Aku harus" balas Naruto melihat Artemis dengan wajah tegas. Dia kemudian memandang Zeus lagi yang masih menatapnya tanpa dia tahu apa maksud pandangan Zeus. "Bisa kau biarkan aku pergi? Aku bukan penyusup dan aku tak berniat ikut campur masalah atau bagian dari Olympus. Dan lagi jika kau mengatakan kau mau menghukumku karena aku melukai Ares, tanyakan pada tiga dewa/dewi yang juga ada di sana bahwa aku hanya bertarung untuk membalas diriku karena dia, Ares menyerangku duluan."

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya" Jawab Zeus.

"Tak bisa? Kau masih mau menghukumku? Kearogansian-mu ternyata tinggi juga ya... Atau perlu aku melawan kalian semua disini?"

Perkataan Naruto itu ditujukan untuk dewa/dewi yang berniat menghalanginya keluar.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu keluar karena kau masih kuanggap penyusup. Meskipun kau renkarnasi Arius, kau harus membuktikan bahwa kau bukan penyusup kepada kami." ujar Zeus.

"membuktikan?"

"Kau harus berada di Olympus selama seminggu agar kami bisa mencari tahu seluk belukmu selama ini. Jika kau tak terikat dengan mitologi manapun, dan kau menghindari pertarungan, maka kau pasti akan menerimanya kan? Kami juga tak akan berbuat apapun sampai kami tahu lebih lanjut alasanmu berada di tanah kami. Jika kau memang tak terbukti penyusup maka kau bisa pergi."

"Ayah!" protes Artemis yang tak digubris Zeus.

Apa yang dikatakan Zeus itu bijak. Meski dia menjadi paranoid dengan mitologi lain, tapi dia masih menggunakan logika yang dia miliki. Waktu seminggu adalah waktu yang cukup untuk mencari tahu asal usul Naruto sejak dia lahir dan memutuskan langkah apa selanjutnya.

Dan juga dia melakukan ini untuk sang putri Artemis. Zeus mempercayai Artemis dan jika Artemis bilang pemuda ini tak masuk mitologi manapun, sebenarnya itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Terlebih dia ingin menghindari pertempuran. Pertempuran pemuda ini dengan Ares sudah cukup untuk membuktikan kapabilitas pemuda itu dalam bertempur dan Zeus akan berkonsultasi dengan Poseidon dan Hades nanti untuk menarik pemuda ini masuk ke Olympus jika dia tak terlibat dengan Mitologi manapun. Dia tak akan bisa membiarkan pemuda sekuat ini pergi dan lolos begitu saja terlebih jika dia adalah renkarnasi dari teman-nya dahulu. Sebuah rencana terselubung yang apik dan dia bisa memanfaatkan putri-nya yang keras kepala itu untuk terus memaksa Naruto agar dia mau tinggal di sini.

Sedangkan Naruto yang memikirkan apa yang ditawarkan Zeus juga berpikir matang-matang. Dia memang tak ada hubungan dengan mitologi manapun, dan dia juga ingin menghindari pertempuran. Sebuah tawaran yang baik dan tak merugikan, lagipula hanya tinggal apa salahnya? Dia bisa pergi ke Kyoto setelah ini. Lebih baik menghindari membuat musuh satu mitologi sekarang ini. Kalau di masa depan saat dia sudah mendapatkan rekan maka itu tak mengapa.

"Baiklah. Aku terima. Tapi hanya seminggu, tak lebih dan tak kurang"

Zeus senang dengan itu. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup sekarang.

"Baiklah, kau bisa tinggal di camp para demi-god kami di utara Amerika. Artemis dan para pemburu-nya yang akan mengawasi dirimu. Kau harus siap jika penyelidikan kami sudah selesai"

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan Zeus kemudian melihat Artemis lalu berkata. "Setelah ini ayah ingin bicara denganmu Artemis, hanya sebentar. Poseison, Hades aku perlu bicara juga kepada kalian tentang sesuatu, lainnya boleh bubar sekarang. Artemis, suruh para pemburumu mengantar Naruto pergi ke camp para demi-god"

Artemis hanya mengangguk dan menyuruh Zoe dan Atalanta untuk mengantar Naruto, sementara Zeus kembali memindahkan Naruto dan para pemburu Artemis keluar dari istana Olympus.

'Semoga keputusanku ini benar kali ini' batin Naruto

 ** _-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_**

 ** _Buat yang nunggu pertarungan, sabar dulu, setiap masalah gak harus diselesaikan dengan baku hantam senpai. Terkadang pemakaian otak agar terhindar dari pertarungan tak perlu juga diperlukan._**

 ** _Dan Naruto memakai otaknya kali ini. Dia tahu dia bisa menang melawan Zeus, Poseidon dan Hades jika memakai kekuatan waktu, tapi bayaran nyawa juga ada, nyawa Naruto itu juga terbatas lho._**

 ** _Jadi pertarungan baku hantam jangan terjadi sekarang sekarang. Setelah Arc Kyoto akan ada perubahan besar di strata menulisku di mana aku sudah merencanakan akan banyak pertarungan di sana. Musuh dan konflik juga akan makin panas dan puncaknya akan mengikuti canon dimana Trihexa bangkit dan sesuatu yang besar terjadi yang tak pernah disangka._**

 ** _Mungkin ini banyak bacotnya, tapi terkadang bacot juga menjadi jalan agar pembaca paham alurnya cerita dengan lebih baik. Jadi buat yang mau flame silahkan aku tak peduli. Masih syukur fic ini mau kulanjut :P_**

 ** _Dan alasan Naruto tak membunuh Ares ada tuh di cerita dan ternyata Zeus licik juga ya mau memanfaatkan Artemis untuk menarik Naruto menjadi bagian Olympus. Jika Naruto bergabung, Olympus menang banyak tuh._**

 ** _Dan lagi soal pihak Aliansi Injil dan Shinto yang konflik akan diceritakan lebih lanjut di Arc Kyoto. Awal masalahnya ya karena perizinan yang dilanggar pihak Aliansi._**

 ** _Lalu soal peringkat kekuatan. Author DxD bang Ichie tak pernah menulis secara spesifik secara peringkat di canon. Jadi aku melihat di situs luar negeri yang lebih masuk akal saja dalam perbandingan kekuatan. Jika ada yang spesifik tentang kekuatan maka aku akan merubah peringkatnya lagi._**

 ** _Chapter depan kita jumpa lagi senpai. Sabar saja kalau menanti update senpai soalnya aku sedang menulis fic baru lagi dengan ide baru._**

 ** _NB: setidaknya tinggalkan jejak kalian setelah membaca dengan memberikan komentar bagaimana kualitas tulisan yang sudah ditulis sebagai bentuk dukungan dan saran untuk penulis._**

 ** _Maaf untuk typo yang selalu menyakitkan mata kalian senpai._**


	22. Chapter 22

Pandangan aneh...

Itulah yang Naruto rasakan ketika dia sampai di camp/perkemahan para demi-God milik Olympus ini.

Mereka, para anak dari dewa-dewi Olympus yang berbaur menjadi satu di satu tempat ini melihatnya yang tengah berjalan bersama para pemburu Artemis ini dengan pandangan aneh.

Yang jelas terlihat di mata para demi-God di sana adalah pandangan heran.

Ya! Tentu saja mereka heran. Siapa yang tak akan heran melihat laki-laki berjalan dengan gerombolan anak buah Artemis yang terkenal membenci laki-laki setengah mati! Dan dia masih hidup! Oh shit! Ini tentu saja akan termasuk keajaiban dunia.

"Na..."

"...ruto..."

"Naruto!"

Pandangan Naruto menoleh pada suara yang memanggilnya dari samping. Mata safir biru itu langsung beradu pandang dengan gad-, bukan, wanita yang memanggil namanya.

Zoe Nightshade, letnan dan tangan kanan Artemis yang beradu pandang dengan mata safir beku itu terlihat sebal.

"Apa?" tanya singkat Naruto. Datar pula.

Pertanyaan yang singkat dengan nada datar khas Naruto membuat para demi-God yang ada di sekitar tergagap.

Laki-laki ini...mortal/manusia biasa yang bisa mereka rasakan dari pancaran tubuhnya berani berbicara datar dan dengan pandangan bosan menatap letnan dari Artemis seakan tak menghormatinya sama sekali dengan berani?

Manusia ini sudah tak takut mati?

Para demi-God yang berkumpul itu tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi. Biasanya laki-laki yang bicara tak hormat seperti itu di hadapan Zoe Nightshade pasti berakhir dengan panah meluncur menuju ke arah tungkai kaki untuk membuat cacat. Atau lebih parah lagi ke arah tempat vital manusia untuk tewas.

Ya! Itu yang biasanya terjadi.

Tapi kali ini...

Hanya reaksi rahang terbuka yang bisa mereka keluarkan ketika Zoe justru tersenyum kepada pemuda itu dengan senyuman tulus dan berkata seperti seorang gadis.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai ke arah tempat penanggung jawab tempat ini Naruto. Jadi cukup memandang sekitar."

"Itu benar Naruto. Aku dan Zoe akan memberitahu apa yang terjadi kepada Chiron tentang pertemuanmu di ruang istana Olympus. Dan seperti janji yang sudah disepakati, kau harus tinggal di sini selama tujuh hari" tambah gadis dengan telinga neko yaitu Atalanta. Dan sama seperti Zoe, nada yang diucapkan oleh Atalanta juga terdengar sopan dan tak bermaksud buruk.

Sedangkan yang diberitahu, pemuda berambut putih dengan mata safir biru itu hanya mengangguk dan memandang lagi ke arah lain. "Aku tahu itu..."

"Kalau kau tahu maka perhatikan Naruto. Kenapa kau diam saja sejak tadi?" tanya Zoe.

"Karena tak ada yang menarik dan ini benar-benar menyebalkan, Nightshade-san" jawab lagi Naruto. "Kupikir aku salah mengambil keputusan..."

"Kau sudah sepakat dengan perjanjian yang ada dan sekarang kau baru menyesalinya?" ujar Atalanta.

"Ya." balas Naruto dengan berhenti berjalan dan menatap ke arah Zoe dan Atalanta yang ikut juga berhenti berjalan. Para pemburu Artemis yang lain juga ikut berhenti di belakang Naruto. "Harusnya aku kabur saja dari sini. Dengan begitu masalah selesai."

"Dan membiarkan dewi kami sedih? Kau ternyata juga sama saja seperti laki-lain yang suka menyakiti wanita Naruto." Zoe membalas dengan menatap mata safir beku itu. Atalanta juga iku menatap safir beku itu dalam-dalam.

 _'Masih sama...tak ada sama sekali pandangan nafsu dimatanya...Naruto...kau benar-benar berbeda.'_ batin Zoe.

 _'Caranya melihat masih dingin sama seperti saat kami pertama kali bertemu. Dia terlihat kukuh akan sesuatu dan ada sesuatu sangat besar yang dia sembunyikan.'_ batin Atalanta.

Tak perlu dipungkiri, ada banyak pemburu di dalam kelompok Artemis yang mulai menaruh perhatian kecil kepada Naruto. Dua minggu bersama pemuda ini sudah banyak menarik perhatian. Kepribadiannya dingin, namun hangat, seolah menarikmu untuk mendekat. Dia tak banyak bicara tapi senang berbagi tanpa meminta timbal balik apapun. Zoe dan Atalanta adalah dua dari beberapa gadis di pemburu Artemis yang terlihat memberi perhatian pada Naruto tapi menyembunyikannya dengan baik dari dewi mereka. Mereka semua benar memang pembenci laki-laki, tapi mereka juga tahu tak semua laki-laki buruk. Lagipula bersaing dengan dewi mereka sendiri itu mustahil.

Meski begitu Naruto sendiri adalah contohnya; mereka sudah melihat contoh-contoh lain, seperti misalnya ada seorang ayah yang rela bekerja keras demi membahagiakan putri dan istrinya. Seseorang pria yang mencintai tunangannya bahkan sampai menolak berselingkuh. Para pemburu Artemis sudah melihat itu dan mereka menaruh hormat pada pria yang seperti itu.

Tapi...dari beberapa pria yang baik selalu ada satu hal yang sama. Mereka baik, tapi mereka tak bisa menyembunyikan pandangan nafsu mereka. Mereka menahan pandangan nafsu mereka, tapi tak bisa menyembunyikannya. Dan hasilnya selalu sama, mereka akan selalu memberikan pandangan nafsu pada wanita, atau gadis cantik.

Tapi Naruto berbeda. Para pemburu Artemis itu tahu tatapan mata yang digunakan pemuda itu berbeda. Tak ada pandangan nafsu, hanya pandangan dingin datar yang menunjukkan rasa tak tertarik sama sekali. Bahkan kepada dewi mereka yang merupakan dewi cantik; sangat-sangat cantik sekalipun dalam wujud aslinya juga tatapan Naruto masih sama dan terlihat mencoba tak peduli.

Bagaimana tertarik? Orang Aphrodite, dewi kecantikan yang cantiknya begitu saja ditolak Naruto dan dia malah menyuruhnya pergi; dan itu masih dengan pandangan sama!

Bahkan Orion yang pernah dekat dengan dewi mereka, beberapa pemburu Artemis sempat melihat pandangan nafsu.

Dan satu lagi, kekuatan yang besar.

Siapa yang tak memungkiri bahwa kekuatan besar selalu membuat seseorang menarik? Apalagi di dunia supernatural, mereka yang memiliki kekuatan besar pasti jelas akan membuat banyak mahkluk tertarik. Itu aturan dasar dan itu aturan menyebalkan.

Dan aturan dasar itu juga tengah menimpa Naruto.

" _Sigh..._ " helaan nafas lelah keluar dari Naruto sebelum dia kemudian menutup matanya sejenak, menenangkan pikirannya yang tengah kalut. "Berdebat dengan mereka yang tak mau mendengar dan menerima hanya sia-sia"

Ungkapan kiasan itu dikeluarkan Naruto, membuat bingung pemburu Artemis.

Naruto tak banyak bicara lagi, baginya setiap pembicaraan hanya sia-sia. Lagipula dia cukup tinggal di sini selama tujuh hari, kemudian pergi setelah itu. Jika sampai dihalangi lagi, ya tentu saja kabur. Memang apa lagi?

Masih banyak yang memperhatikan Naruto. Beberapa tampak terlihat memberikan pandangan tertarik pada manusia yang berinteraksi dengan normal dengan para pemburu Artemis. Lainnya? Lebih kepada penasaran siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu.

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti ketika dia melihat Zoe dan Atalanta berhenti. Tepat di hadapannya, ada seorang centaur, manusia setengah kuda yang berdiri di depan mereka semua.

" Salam Chiron" sapa Zoe dengan sopan.

Chiron. Centaur terkenal yang menjadi pelatih bagi para pahlawan jaman Yunani Kuno yang terkenal, Archilles, Heracles adalah contoh pahlawan yang dilatih oleh Chiron.

Melihat seorang pelatih pahlawan membuat Naruto memandang dengan pandangan tertarik.

Mungkin ada hal menarik yang bisa didiskusikan dengannya nanti adalah apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto.

"Zoe, Atalanta dan para pemburu Artemis, ada apa kalian datang kemari? Ini bukan jadwal datang kalian ke perkemahan kan?" tanya Chiron. Mata Centaur itu melihat para pemburu Artemis semua sebelum dia berhenti pada sosok laki-laki yang jika dilihat mencolok sekali di gerombolan para pemburu Artemis yang semuanya notabene perempuan.

"Kami datang dengan membawa seseorang yang akan tinggal disini selama tujuh hari, Chiron" balas Atalanta sambil melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Ah...maksudmu dia yang akan tinggal disini selama tujuh hari itu? Aku baru saja mendapat kabarnya dari Hermes melalui pesan yang dia sampaikan." tukas Centaur itu dengan berjalan menuju ke arah depan Naruto. Dia melihat Naruto yang lebih pendek darinya. Mata safir biru bertemu dengan mata coklat cerah milik Centaur dengan perawakan tubuh orang Eropa dengan rambut yang diikat ponytail di belakan leher tersebut.

Adu mata sejenak terjadi selama beberapa menit. Tak ada yang bicara satu-pun. Mereka seolah tahu Chiron tengah menginspeksi siapa Naruto.

Pemuda yang berhasil membuat dewa Ares sekarat, membuat dewi Artemis jatuh cinta dan menantang para dewa dewi Olympus.

Mata seorang pejuang adalah apa yang Chiron lihat jauh di dalam sana. Pandangan yang Chiron miliki untuk menilai jalan seseorang berbeda dengan para dewa dewi. Kenapa demikian? Karena dia sudah melihat pandangan mata itu berulang kali. Dan setiap pejuang, setiap pejuang yang ingin bertindak benar, Chiron tahu apa yang menunggu Naruto di depan sana.

Mata yang membuang hal yang berharga demi hal besar. Mata yang siap menerima kematian di akhir perjalanannya.

Chiron sudah belasan kali melihat itu. Heracles juga memiliki mata itu dan memang benar akhir tragis, sangat tragis adalah apa yang Heracles temui.

"Kau akan mati di akhir... Kau yakin dengan jalan yang kau ambil?" ujar Chiron yang membuat Naruto tersenyum sementara para pemburu Artemis dan semuanya tergagap.

Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Tapi demi suatu hal yang jauh lebih baik aku tak peduli."

"T-tunggu, Chiron! Kenapa kau bilang demikian?!" tanya Zoe dengan rasa terkejut yang masih belum hilang.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya melihat ke arah Zoe dengan pandangan kebijaksanaan. Walau berumur sudah dua milenia atau lebih, terkadang para mahkluk imortal atau makhluk yang diberi umur panjang tak semuanya mengerti dan belajar akan suatu kebijaksanaan. "Mata yang kau gunakan untuk melihat masihlah belum melihat secara jauh Zoe." ujar Chiron. Centaur itu kemudian memandang lagi ke arah Naruto. "Dan meski begitu...meski begitu kau masih mengambilnya? Apa yang sebenarnya kau cari, Nak?"

Apa yang dicari pemuda ini? Apa yang membuatnya memiliki pandangan mata ini? Apa?

Pandangan mata miliknya sama seperti pandangan mata para pahlawan jaman dahulu. Hanya saja ini berniat mengambil sesuatu yang besar, sesuatu yang sangat besar hingga bisa digunakan untuk mengubah dunia.

"Itu adalah rahasiaku, Chiron." jawab Naruto.

"Apa itu untuk kebaikan?"

"Aku bisa jamin hal tersebut."

"Akan ada yang menghalangimu nanti. Kau akan mengusik banyak hal."

"Maka biarkan mereka datang dan biarkan mereka mencoba menghalangiku. Tak peduli betapa aku harus berdarah aku harus tetap maju."

Mata Naruto dan Centaur itu masih saling pandang. Apa yang mereka bicarakan terasa ambigu di pendengaran orang yang mendengarkan di sekitar mereka. Bahkan para anak dari dewi Athena yang biasanya terkenal akan kepandaiannya tak bisa serta merta mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh dua orang beda ras tersebut.

"Sungguh tekad yang sangat kuat." Chiron tersenyum sedih. "Zoe kau bisa mengantarkan pemuda ini ke tempat tamu berada yang baru dibangun di sebelah tempat untuk anak dewa Poseidon." tambahnya melihat ke arah Zoe yang terlihat tersadar dari kebingungannya.

"Ah!?... Iya, tentu." balas Zoe yang kemudian berkata pada Naruto. "Ayo Naruto aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat tamu tinggal di perkemahan ini. Tempat ini juga dekat dengan tempat singgah para pemburu."

Ucapan Zoe hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto dan Naruto kemudian mengekor Zoe yang berjalan bersama Atalanta yang masih terdiam mencerna percakapan ambigu dari Naruto dan Chiron.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah suara Chiron terdengar lagi di belakang. Kali ini dia bertanya akan sesuatu. "Katakan padaku apa yang kau korbankan pertama kali untuk mengambil jalan ini, nak?"

Naruto berhenti sejenak. Dia tak berbalik. Hanya berkata sesuatu yang mungkin akan hilang di telan sejarah. Namun Chiron seakan tahu apa yang jadi jawaban dari pemuda itu.

"...Nyawaku untuk hidup..."

 ** _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Ares, dewa perang yang babak belur dihajar Naruto dan kini terbaring di ruangan kuilnya di istana Olympus dengan perban di sekujur tubuhnya melihat atap pembaringannya dengan pandangan sangat marah.

Dia! Dia kalah dari seorang manusia?! Ningen! Ini tak bisa diterima! Dia itu dewa! Dia itu berkuasa!

Merasakan dirinya babak belur akibat seorang manusia membuat hati dan darahnya mendidih!

"Kau lemah Ares..." sebuah suara keluar dari sudut ruangan kamarnya. Seseorang berdiri di sana, tersenyum maniak, senyum yang membawa dan menjanjikan kekacauan. Senyum yang gila. "Kalah dari manusia? Jika kau lemah seperti ini bagaimana kau akan mengkudeta dan membunuh ayahmu untuk mengambil gelar Raja darinya?!"

"Diam dan tutup mulutmu itu Rizevim!" ujar Ares yang memandang dengan pandangan membunuh ke arah sosok yang berada di sudut ruangan kamarnya.

Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Sang putra bintang fajar, Lucifer, berdiri bersidekap dan memandang remeh dewa perang Olympus yang kini berbaring tak berdaya itu di ranjang besar kamarnya.

Menyedihkan.

Tak pernah ada yang menduga bagaimana Rizevim bisa berada di sini. Tapi jika di telisik lebih jauh tentu semua masuk akal.

Karena satu hal yang membuat ini akan masuk akan adalah Ares bekerja sama dengan iblis perak yang selalu membawa kehancuran ini.

Bukan suatu kerjasama biasa. Ares tergabung dengan organisasi Khaos Brigade pimpinan Ophis. Dia bahkan menjadi anggota resmi dari organisasi khusus bentukan Rizevim yaitu Qlippoth.

Alasan Ares bergabung? Dia butuh sesuatu untuk membunuh ayahnya dan mengambil gelar raja dari ayahnya, Zeus, yang menyedihkan itu.

Karena ayahnya dia anggap tak becus mengurus Olympus, menjadikan Olympus kini makin tertinggal dan ditambah dengan semakin mereka didesak dengan kekuasaan fraksi Injil lah yang membuat Ares murka. Apalagi setelah berhembus kabar yang mana fraksi Injil sekarang beraliansi penuh.

Mitologi mereka pernah berjaya, dan Ares berniat membawa kejayaan itu kembali. Zeus sudah membawa mitologi ini mulai tersingkir secara perlahan dari dunia dan Ares tak menyukai hal tersebut.

Dan ditambah dengan sikap pemberontak Ares, maka lengkaplah sudah Ares sangat tak menyukai pemerintahan ayahnya.

Karena itu dia bergabung dengan Rizevim karena Rizevim menawarkan pasukan naga jahat untuk merebut kekuasaan sang ayah, dewa Zeus dengan imbalan bahwa Ares harus bersumpah tunduk setia pada Rizevim, Olympus harus tunduk pada apa yang Rizevim buat. Dan tentu saja dia menerimanya.

Lagipula dia sudah mendengar bahwa Rizevim berniat untuk menghapus seluruh fraksi injil dan membuat fraksi baru karena dimatanya fraksi Injil sudah cacat. Para iblis sudah keluar dari apa yang diharuskan ada pada sifat mereka dan para malaikat juga sudah tak membawa hakikat malaikat mereka. Ditambah di pandangannya, para malaikat jatuh juga adalah produk cacat.

Maka apa yang lebih baik selain menghapus fraksi cacat itu dan membuat fraksi baru dengan apa yang di haruskan oleh Kami-sama sebelumnya?

Dan dengan ditambah mitologi Olympus yang tunduk di bawah mitologi yang baru bukankah itu akan membuat dunia menjadi sebuah idealisme yang hebat sebelum Rizevim merenggut kebebasan mitologi lain dan membuat Idealismenya menjadi nyata? Sebuah imperium baru akan tercipta dan akhirnya Rizevim bisa beristirahat setelah semua kekacauan yang dia buat.

"Menutup mulut? Jangan bercanda dewa bodoh... Karena perbuatanmu ini rencana kita tertunda. Kau hampir tewas dan merusakkan semua rencana yang sudah kita susun. Ares, hanya karena satu orang dewi pelacur yang jatuh cinta pada orang lain kau sudah membuatku marah."

"Aphrodite tak diijinkan jatuh cinta pada siapapun, iblis! Dia adalah pelacurku! Dia hanya seorang pelacur untuk kesenanganku dan hanya aku! Begitu juga nanti dengan Hera, Hestia, Athena, Artemis dan Demeter!"

"Dan itu bisa terjadi jika kau tak mengacaukan segalanya!" balas Rizevim dengan marah. Iblis perak itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Ares. Mata merahnya memandang sangat tajam dan dia kemudian berhenti tepat di samping Ares dengan satu tinju terangkat, lalu...

 _Buagh!_

Satu tinju tersarang ke muka dewa perang itu. Satu pukulan yang menunjukkan betapa kecewa dan tak sukanya Rizevim ketika apa yang dia rencanakan harus berubah kembali.

 _Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!_

Dan tinjuan tinjuan lain terus tersarang ke wajah dewa perang itu berkali-kali, secara beruntun terus dilayangkan Rizevim tak peduli jika wajah Ares sudah mengeluarkan darah emas dan giginya lepas. Hanya lenguhan yang sanggup dikeluarkan Ares dan Rizevim berhenti ketika wajah Ares sudah hancur tak terbentuk.

"Dengarkan aku dewa kecil. Jangan bermain-main denganku, jangan merusak rencanaku dan bersikap baiklah jika kau mau Olympus kembali berjaya. _Don't give me a shit again or I swear you will torture again and again until you wish death._ "

Ares hanya mengangguk lemah sebelum kemudian Rizevim melemparkan satu buah elixir hasil ektrak dari air mata Phoenix yang paling murni yang pernah ada yang bisa menyembuhkan apapun dalam sekali teguk bahkan luka fatal seorang dewa sekalipun.

"Kau sudah membuatku membuang satu elixir berharga yang butuh seribu tahun pengestrakan, Ares. Minum itu dan akan kukirimkan pasukan naga jahat tiga hari dari sekarang. Rencana dipercepat dan untuk faktor aneh yang membuatmu sekarat, aku sudah punya kejutan untuknya."

"Dia akan mati...pemilik kekuatan besar seperti itu adalah batu sandungan di rencanaku. Ophis sudah mulai tertarik padanya dan jika sampai Ophis merekrutnya, maka aku tak bisa membuatnya tersingkir."

"Jangan lagi membuat kesalahan, Ares, atau nanti itu akan berakibat pada nyawamu" tukas Rizevim sebelum dia kembali memasang senyuman gila dan pergi dari kamar Ares dengan lingkaran sihir khusus, meninggalkan Ares yang berdarah dan terlihat mencoba mengambil Elixir yang diberikan Rizevim untuk dia minum.

 ** _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Artemis datang ke perkemahan para demi-God milik Olympus setelah pembicaraan antara dirinya dan tiga dewa major Olympus. Dia datang dalam wujud aslinya, datang dengan kilatan cahaya perak dan langsung berada di antara para pemburunya yang tengah menikmati makan malam di perkemahan.

Meja-meja panjang sudah tertata rapi, makanan dengan berbagai varian sudah terhidang di atas meja-meja panjang tersebut. Para demi-God sudah berada di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Para pemburu juga sudah duduk di masing-masing meja mereka yang terpisah dari demi-God lain.

Mereka punya meja sendiri, jadi mereka tak perlu duduk semeja dengan para demi-God yang beberapa melihat dengan pandangan nafsu pada mereka.

"Dewi..." sapa Zoe sopan. Pemburu lain tampak mengikuti Zoe menyapa dewi mereka dengan sopan. Beberapa demi-god lain yang melihat kedatangan Artemis tampak bersemu merah karena Artemis datang dengan wujud aslinya yang begitu cantik. Para demi-god tak pernah melihat wujud dewi Artemis seperti ini karena biasanya dia mengambil wujud anak dua belas tahun. Bahkan Chiron yang juga berada di sana mengawasi makan malam juga kaget dengan kedatangan Artemis dalam wujud ini.

Artemis hanya mengangguk menanggapi salam dari para pemburunya, hanya itu, tapi matanya beredar ke segala penjuru. Mencari seseorang karena seseorang tak tampak di meja makan besar di sini.

Zoe yang mengetahui siapa yang dicari dewi mereka lalu menyentuh pelan pundak dewi mereka untuk mengambil perhatiannya dan berkata. "Dia ada di sudut sana dewi." tunjuk Zoe, menunjuk ke arah sudut dari perkemahan.

Duduk di depan api unggun yang dia buat sendiri. Memegang sebuah ranting pohon yang dia buat tajam untuk menusuk ikan yang sedang dia bakar dengan melihat ke arah api. Satu lagi tusukan ikan juga berada di dekat api unggun kecil.

Tampilan makan malam Naruto tampak terlihat begitu sangat sederhana.

"Zoe...kenapa Naruto berada di sana? Kenapa tidak berada di sini?" tanya Artemis heran.

"Dia tidak mau, dewi" balas Zoe. "Dia berkata dia tidak merasa nyaman jika duduk di sini bersama kami. Para demi-God lain terus memandang aneh padanya."

"Tapi bukan-nya dia akan terlihat mencolok jika seperti itu? Anak dari Aphrodite bisa saja menggoda Naruto!" ujar Artemis tapi langsung dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Zoe.

"Tentu mereka akan bisa masuk jika saja Naruto tak dalam pelindung yang tak terlihat yang dia pasang dewi." kata Zoe. Naruto memang sejak berpisah dengan kami, beberapa demi-God mencoba mendekatinya untuk berinteraksi, tapi penghalang yang dia pasang menghalangi mereka masuk dalam wilayahnya. Bahkan Chiron saja tak bisa masuk dan dia terlihat tak peduli dengan itu."

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Artemis yang dibalas anggukan dari para pemburunya.

Setelah melihat anggukan dari para pemburunya, Artemis lalu berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto. Dan seperti yang Zoe bilang, ada sebuah pelindung tak terlihat yang menghalanginya untuk masuk.

"Naruto..." panggil Artemis lembut.

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh saja, melihat sebentar siapa yang memanggilnya sebelum kemudian dia kembali cuek dan melihat lagi ke arah api. Ikannya sebentar lagi matang dan Naruto sudah lapar.

Dan melihat seorang dewi di pandang dengan cuek membuat beberapa demi-God terkejut dan beberapa pemburu Artemis tertawa kecil karena geli.

Bagi para demi-God, melihat seorang dewi diabaikan begitu tentu saja akan dianggap tak sopan. Sangat tidak sopan dan bisa berakhir dengan kemarahan dewi tersebut yang bisa berakibat hilangnya nyawa. Tapi bagi para pemburu Artemis, saat melihat dewi mereka diabaikan begitu ya hanya perlu tertawa geli melihat ekspresi apa yang di keluarkan oleh dewi mereka.

Karena ini bukan kali pertama Artemis diabaikan oleh pemuda yang menentang segala logika yang ada.

Dan melihat dirinya diabaikan, Artemis tentu saja sebal. Ini adalah kebiasaan Naruto kepada dirinya.

"Naruto! Jika kau tak hilangkan pelindungmu ini, akan kuhancurkan pelindungmu ini!" geram Artemis dengan cemberut. Tapi bukannya takut, Naruto hanya bilang singkat.

"Hancurkan saja jika bisa. Toh biasa kau hancurkan juga kan?" balas singkat pemuda itu yang membuat Artemis tambah sebal.

Sabar... Dia harus sabar dan tak termakan pancingan Naruto.

Tarik nafas...hembuskan...

"Naruto... Aku punya hal yang harus kusampaikan untukmu tentang kau yang harus tinggal selama tujuh hari di sini." ujar Artemis.

Perkataan Artemis membuat Naruto menoleh, satu alis terangkat menandakan rasa penasaran. Dengan jentikan jari, penghalang yang dia pasang retak dan pecah seperti pecahan kaca dan Artemis lalu berjalan ke arah Naruto dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau sampaikan dewi?"

"Ini tentang aturan selama kau tinggal"

"Aturan?" tanya Naruto. "Apa aku tinggal sebentar di sini juga harus terikat dengan aturan yang berlaku?"

"Kau berada di wilayah asing, tentu kau juga harus terikat aturan dari wilayah asing tersebut" ujar Artemis yang membuat Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

"Katakan padaku, apa aturan itu."

"Aturan yang ayah katakan padaku adalah agar kau diminta untuk tak menggunakan kekuatanmu selama di sini sampai semua tentangmu jelas di mata para dewa-dewi lain, Naruto." ujar Artemis.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, Naruto... Hanya itu"

"Maka aku akan mematuhinya." ucap Naruto sebelum kemudian menggigit daging ikan yang dia bakar. "Lagipula kalau hanya itu tidaklah merepotkan selama kemudian aku terbebas dari sini"

Mendengar perkataan pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya membuat Artemis kembali berubah sedih. "Kenapa kau bersikukuh untuk pergi Naruto?" gumam Artemis sambil melihat api.

"Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, ada hal yang masih harus kulakukan, dewi."

"Dan apa hal itu?! Kau selalu tak ingin bilang tentang hal itu dan pasti akan langsung berbicara hal lain! Hal lain yang tak pernah bisa dimengerti dan sulit dipahami seakan kau membawa beban dunia di pundakmu!" Artemis berkata dengan nada keras.

Perkataan Artemis itu cukup untuk di dengar semua yang ada di sana. Semua melihat ke arah dewi dan pemuda yang duduk tak terpengaruh dengan nada keras dewi di sampingnya dan malah melakukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Tangan Naruto terangkat, menyentuh pucuk kepala Artemis dan mengelusnya, membuat Artemis berjengit kaget sebelumnya sebelum kemudian menikmati elusan Naruto.

"Kau tak paham apapun. Ada banyak hal, misteri dunia yang membuat dunia ini bergerak dengan kontrasi waktu dan harmonika yang selaras namun kekacauan merusak hal tersebut dan tugasku untuk mengembalikan dunia kembali pada awalnya, dewi..."

"Kau bicara ambigu lagi, Naruto."

Tersenyum, Naruto hanya menghentikan elusan kepalanya di Artemis dan melihat ke arah sudut lain, ke arah suatu pohon di sudut jauh perkemahan dimana dia melihat sepasang mata melihat ke arahnya, membuat Artemis merasa kecewa ketika elusan yang membuat Naruto menunjukkan sikap pedulinya berhenti.

"Ada yang memperhatikan kita di sudut sana." gumam Naruto yang kemudian berbalik dan melihat lagi ke arah api. "Dan jangan kesana, dewi. Hanya akan ada pertikaian tanpa dasar apapun."

Artemis yang melihat itu tempat dimana dilihat Naruto hanya melihat pohon dan gelap. Dan dia juga lebih menuruti apa kata Naruto dan berbalik untuk melihat ke arah api unggun kecil di depannya. Naruto kemudian menyodorkan ikan lainnya yang dia bakar ke arah Artemis dimana Artemis dengan senang hati menerima dan memakannya.

Sementara itu, Naruto harus berkutat lagi dengan apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia tahu siapa yang berada di balik pohon itu melihat ke arahnya. Lagipula aura dewi cinta itu walau masih sangat-sangat samar hingga kesulitan di rasakan, tapi Naruto masih bisa merasakannya.

 _'Tapi... Entah kenapa aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang besar kali ini...'_ batin Naruto sambil melihat ke arah bintang dan mengingat kembali aura samar yang dia rasakan sebelum dipindah ke perkemahan ini. Aura samar yang bahkan bukan milik para dewa tapi entah kenapa para dewa Olympus tak bisa merasakannya dan itu datang dari sudut istana seolah ada seseorang di sana sebelumnya. _'Kuharap itu hanya perasaanku saja...'_

Jauh di saat itu, Naruto tak tahu bahwa perasaannya yang berkata akan ada sesuatu yang besar benar adanya akan terjadi dan membawa banyak perubahan di Olympus.

 ** _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_**

 ** _Buat yang minta update ini dia update yang kalian inginkan._**

 ** _Maaf senpai aku agak telat menulisnya, hari-hariku sedang berat dan itu mempengaruhi moodku menulis. Mungkin ini chapter yang tak memuaskan yang akan kalian baca._**

 ** _Aku tak akan berbicara banyak hal. Jika suka terima kasih banyak. Aku masih lebih dari fokus untuk meneruskan fic yang Irregular karena aku suka fic itu daripada fic ini. Menulis fic ini sangat sulit mengingat menggabungkan keinginan senpai pembaca dan apa yang aku inginkan terasa mustahil. Mungkin malah terasa seperti drama fic saja chapter ini._**

 ** _Udah itu aja ah curhatku, flame jika kalian suka dan aku mau melanjutkan urusanku dulu... Sampai jumpa lagi senpai..._**


	23. Chapter 23

_"Kupikir saat aku besar nanti, aku ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Karena aku terlahir sebagai yatim piatu di dunia. Kupikir ketika aku besar aku bisa mencari kebahagiaanku._

 _Tertawa senang, menikmati dunia yang luas dengan penuh kegembiraan._

 _Tapi memang apa yang tersimpan di waktu mendatang tak pernah bisa terjawab dan terlihat bukan?_

 _Karena tanpa aku sadari dunia bukanlah hanya berwarna hitam dan putih._

 _Siapa aku, bagaimana aku hidup._

 _Satu kehidupan yang berakhir hanya untuk memulai kehidupan baru dengan alur yang sama. Ingatan yang dipaksa masuk ke dalam diri yang perlahan merusak mental._

 _Sama-sama memikul beban berat yang sama. Membawa kekuatan yang diberikan langsung untuk membawa perubahan pada dunia._

 _Apakah aku seorang penyelamat? Jangan bercanda, aku hanya manusia biasa._

 _Aku masih bisa melakukan kesalahan, melakukan hal aneh._

 _Tapi...semua impian yang kupunya sirna._

 _Aku sendiri. Dan selalu berakhir sendiri._

 _Karena pada akhirnya... Ini hanyalah kisah kecilku tentang perjalanan yang kuharap jadi perjalanan terakhirku yang akan dilupakan bukan?"_

 _ **Perkataan Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.**_

 _ **...[The Last Adventure]...**_

"Dewi Aphrodite... Apa yang bisa kubantu dengan kedatanganmu kemari ini?"

Naruto, pemuda bermata safir yang tengah terduduk di pinggir danau itu menoleh ke samping, melihat ke arah dewi cinta dari Olympus yang datang melalui asap parfum berwarna merah muda.

Aphrodite cantik... Sangat cantik seperti biasa. Dia mengenakan dress yang memperlihatkan figur tubuhnya yang begitu pas layaknya seorang model, rambut yang diikat di belakang dengan model kuncir kuda.

Ya, penampilannya pasti akan membuat banyak dewa jatuh hati pada dirinya yang sekarang.

Tapi bagi Aphrodite, mau bagaimanapun dia berdandan, dia tahu itu tak terlihat menarik di mata pemuda yang menjadi cinta Artemis ini.

"Untuk menemuimu, Naruto." Aphrodite membalas dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Terlihat pemuda itu tak masalah dengan itu dan dia terlihat rileks meski di dalam, Naruto tak menurunkan kewaspadaan yang dia miliki.

Duduk di samping Naruto, Aphrodite berbicara lagi. "Naruto...Maafkan aku di pertemuan pertama-ku denganmu."

Naruto yang mendengar Aphrodite meminta maaf menaikkan alis. "Kupikir kau datang bukan hanya untuk minta maaf bukan, dewi?"

"Karena jika kau hanya ingin minta maaf, tentu kau akan melakukannya di saat Artemis tak berada di tendanya dan tertidur sekarang."

Aphrodite menggigit bibirnya, dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru ketahuan menyembunyikan suatu rahasia.

Tapi memang benar apa yang di katakan Naruto akan kecurigaannya dengan kedatangan dewi cinta itu di tengah malam begini. Tengah malam dimana semua pemburu Artemis dan dewi Artemis sendiri tertidur.

Sebenarnya Naruto tadi juga tidur, hanya saja sebuah mimpi memaksanya bangun.

Sebuah mimpi yang tak menyenangkan sama sekali untuk diingat.

Dan untuk meredakan pikirannya yang kalut, Naruto berjalan menuju ke arah danau dan duduk di batuan besar di pinggir danau.

Semua terasa sangat membebani dirinya sekarang.

"Apa keinginanmu sebenarnya datang, dewi?" Naruto bertanya.

"A-aku..." tertahan, Aphrodite mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum berkata lagi. "Aku datang karena ingin lebih mengenalmu, Naruto."

"Mengenalku? Kenapa?"

"Karena kau berbeda." Aphrodite menjawab dan membuat Naruto tertawa kecil. Sebuah tawa kecil yang renyah namun berisi ironi dengan dikatakan berbeda.

Berbeda?

Apa yang berbeda? Tak ada yang berbeda. Naruto sama seperti manusia yang lain. Dan semua sama di mata Naruto, semua warna sama di mata biru itu karena yang terlihat di mata biru itu hanya warna hitam dan putih dunia. Tak ada lagi warna, tak ada lagi kesenangan.

Mata biru itu sudah kehilangan warnanya semenjak dia tahu bahwa dunia ini bukanlah satu-satunya dunia. Bukan hanya dunia normal saja yang bergerak di dimensi semesta ini.

"Aku tak berbeda. Aku sama seperti yang lain" Naruto menyanggah perkataan dewi cinta itu, kepalanya melihat ke atas untuk menyaksikan lautan malam gelap yang bertabur kelipan bintang. "Kau hanya belum melihat luasnya dunia, dewi."

"Tidak Naruto! Kau berbeda!" ujar Aphrodite menyangkal perkataan pemuda di sampingnya. "Kau berbeda dengan banyak laki-laki yang sudah kutemui selama milenia."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! Itu benar!"

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dewi itu hanya terdiam sejenak. Dia tak bicara. Hanya berusaha mendengar suara alam dan itu terjadi selama beberapa menit. Dengan menutup mata, Naruto kemudian bicara. "Katakan padaku dewi, sebagai dewi cinta apa kau bisa merasakan hati seseorang? Merasakan perasaan seseorang?"

"Ya, aku bisa merasakannya" Aphrodite membalas. "Tapi kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Naruto?" tanya Aphrodite dengan penasaran.

"Jika kau bisa merasakannya, apa kau bisa merasakan apa perasaanku?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Aphrodite terpaku sejenak.

Dia...dia belum pernah mencoba merasakan perasaan Naruto sejak dia pertama kali tahu tentang pemuda yang dicintai Artemis tersebut yang menarik perhatiannya. Dengan memejamkan mata, Aphrodite mencoba merasakan perasaan dan hati Naruto dan apa yang dia rasakan membuat dia menutup mulutnya dan membuka mata dengan sangat lebar tak percaya apa yang dia rasakan.

Kehampaan, rusak...

Itu adalah perasaan Naruto dan itu jauh...jauh sangat dalam. Seperti gelas yang sudah pecah dan sulit di bentuk kembali.

Bagaimana bisa hati dan perasaan seperti itu?

"Kau sudah merasakannya?" tanya Naruto. Kepala pemuda itu menoleh dengan satu mata terbuka dan senyuman kecil terpatri di bibir. "Katakan apa yang kau rasakan dewi?"

"I-itu...itu..." Aphrodite terhenyak, dia kesulitan mengucapkan apa yang dia pikirkan.

Semua tak masuk akal. Aphrodite belum pernah selama milenia merasakan hati seperti itu.

" _It's broken_... _my heart is broken_ " kata Naruto. "Semua yang ingin kurasakan harus kukubur dalam-dalam. Pertama kali aku tahu aku punya kekuatan ini adalah aku membunuh satu malaikat jatuh dengan kekuatan ini. Mencoba memahami seraya bersembunyi. Mencoba untuk hidup normal dengan dimulainya mimpi yang bukan milikku." Naruto berujar memulai ceritanya.

"Tapi takdir berkata lain. Aku harus menghentikan kehidupan normalku untuk masuk ke dunia kalian, dunia supernatural. Awalnya? Hanya untuk menyelamatkan satu orang mesum idiot yang membawaku harus berurusan dengan jendral malaikat jatuh dan kemudian...seperti yang kau lihat, aku sekarang mulai dilihat banyak orang."

"Pertama kali itu aku berpikir, apa tujuanku untuk ini? Mensejajarkan manusia-kah agar tak dipandang rendah oleh kalian? Ya... Hanya itu awalnya yang kemudian berkembang hingga aku berpikir untuk menghapus keberadaan kalian semua."

Aphrodite terkejut akan pernyataan Naruto.

"Tapi itu akan merusak keseimbangan. Aku tahu itu, maka aku merubah rencanaku. Rencana yang akan mengubah semuanya, dan mungkin...mungkin saja aku akan menjadi musuh banyak mitologi untuk ini. Mungkin saja Artemis juga akan menjadi musuhku."

"Tapi itu semua tak menjelaskan kenapa hatimu bisa rusak seperti itu Naruto!" Aphrodite berkata dengan sedikit nada tinggi. "Dan rencana apa itu yang membuatmu berpikir kau akan menjadi musuh banyak mitologi, Naruto!"

"Renkarnasi yang membawa ingatan yang buruk dan baik dari kehidupan sebelumnya itu sangat tak menyenangkan, dewi..." ujar Naruto. "Kau pikir berapa ingatan yang masuk ke kepalaku dari kehidupan-kehidupanku sebelumnya? Baik ingatan buruk dan menyenangkan yang berbaur menjadi satu dan itu sangat tak menyenangkan. Ditambah dengan mimpi-mimpi yang membebani... Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku sangat rusak... Mentalku masih mental manusia biasa. Beruntunglah renkarnasiku di dimensi yang berbeda tak harus mengingat semua kehidupan sebelumnya." ujar Naruto dengan ironi.

Ya... Kehidupan sebagai Uzumaki Naruto sebagai ninja di dimensi Elemental adalah kehidupan dimana Uzumaki Naruto tak harus mengingat kehidupan sebelumnya dari dimensi dunia ini. Berbeda dengan kehidupan dimensi ini yang harus mengingat kehidupan dari renkarnasi-renkarnasi sebelumnya. Dan mengingat ingatan dari leluhurnya yang mana salah satu ada yang berisi masa kecilnya penuh dengan siksaan... Itu bukan ingatan yang menyenangkan. Itu membuatnya rusak. Bahkan ingatan dirimu di tusuk tepat di ulu hati dengan jutsu petir dan itu sangat menyakitkan juga sangat buruk.

"Ironi tentang segala hal tragis yang dialami oleh renkarnasiku dahulu, kekejaman manusia, kekejaman kalian para dewa, makhluk supernatural walau aku hanya melihatnya melalui mimpi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat hatiku rusak, retak. Walau itu semua hanya mimpi tapi aku melihat dari sudut pandang mereka beberapa kali dan itu...kau tahu kan bagaimana rasanya, dewi?"

"Naruto..." Aphrodite melihat dengan sedih. Pandangannya itu melihat dengan sedih.

"Dan kenapa aku berkata seperti ini kepadamu?" Naruto tertawa hampa. "Karena kau adalah dewi cinta yang mengerti akan perasaan. Lagipula perasaan adalah salah satu wilayah kekuasaanmu. Aku ingin kau tahu ini agar kau mengerti betapa orang yang membuatmu tertarik ini punya hati yang sulit diperbaiki dan kemudian berhenti untuk mendekatiku sebelum terlambat. Artemis terlalu keras kepala untuk mengerti hal ini."

Aphrodite terdiam, mencerna ucapan dari pemuda itu yang terasa sangat berat untuknya. Sedangkan bagi Naruto sendiri...

Ini adalah hal yang harus dikatakan. Agar tak ada lagi yang salah paham. Karena bagi Naruto perasaan yang datang padanya hanyalah kesalahpahaman. Mereka bukan melihat dirinya. Mereka hanya melihat tindakan kepahlawanan yang membuat mereka jatuh cinta padanya.

Naruto tahu dan dia berniat memutus tersebut.

Karena untuk menjadi pahlawan, terkadang menjadi orang jahat harus dilakukan.

Berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, Naruto kemudian berbalik dan berjalan, dia kini perlu istirahat kembali dia rasa.

"Tunggu, Naruto!" panggil Aphrodite mencegah Naruto pergi. Teriakan itu kemudian membuat Naruto berhenti dan melihat ke arah dewi cinta itu lagi.

"Ya, dewi?"

Aphrodite menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia...dia harus menanyakan ini. "A-aku... Aku ingin tahu apa pendapatmu tentangku?!"

"Pendapatku?" Naruto memandang dewi cinta itu dan tersenyum tipis. "Hanya seorang dewi yang bodoh yang tak mengerti akan apapun bahkan wilayah kekuasaan gelar dewinya sendiri"

Aphrodite membeku mendengar jawaban Naruto tapi pemuda itu hanya mendengus geli dan berbalik lalu berjalan lagi.

"Malam...Aphrodite..."

 _ **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

 _ **Tiga hari kemudian...**_

Itu adalah hari yang cerah di wilayah Olympus.

Wilayah para dewa Yunani yang kini berada di Amerika dan berada di atas langit yang terselubungi dengan awan yang menutupi penglihatan manusia akan dunia para dewa. Wilayah yang luasnya seperti kerajaan besar dengan Istana besar di tengahnya dan kuil-kuil dewa dewi Olympus baik yang merupakan minoritas atau mayoritas.

Wilayah yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi wilayah kekuasaan Ares.

Dengan gaya yang santai, Ares memanggil Zeus sang ayah ke ruang pertemuan para dewa dewi, sendirian.

Ada hal yang harus dibicarakan dan itu penting katanya.

"Ares... Ada apa kau memanggilku?" Zeus datang ke ruang pertemuan para dewa dewi sendirian.

Dia, Zeus melihat Ares berdiri di sana dan melihat ke dua belas tahta Olympus untuk dewa mayoritas. Dua belas tahta untuk dewa-dewi Olympus yang masih termasuk dalam satu keluarga.

Dan mendengar suara ayahnya, Ares berbalik dan menyapa sang ayah, raja Olympus. "Ayah..." Ares menunduk badan sedikit memberi hormat. Tindakan yang terasa aneh di mata Zeus.

Karena Ares tak pernah memberi hormat pada siapapun, bahkan kepada ayahnya sendiri.

Dengan menaikkan alis tanda kecurigaan akan tingkah janggal sang anak, Zeus mengulang lagi pertanyaannya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Ares? Dan kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersikap hormat?"

"Ah... Hanya bersikap hormat yang sepantasnya untuk sang raja..." ujar Ares dengan pandangan yang sedikit bersinar dan senyuman mengejek. Pandangan mata yang membuat Zeus langsung mengerti bahwa Ares tengah berbuat sesuatu.

Dan itu memang benar... Karena insting Zeus mengatakan bahaya yang datang dari belakangnya. Hal itu membuat Zeus berbalik dan siap menyerang dengan senjatanya yang siap di panggil.

Tapi apa yang terlihat ketika Zeus berbalik hanyalah senyuman besar dari naga jahat melegenda dengan racunnya, kepala naga itu keluar dari sebuah portal yang terbentuk membelah ruang seperti itu terbuat dari sebuah kertas. Portal itu membesarkan dirinya sendiri dengan perlahan. Merangkak di udara seperti sebuah ular dan terbentuk dengan simbol binatang reptil di tengahnya yang mana kepala naga itu keluar dan tersenyum menyeringai sebelum membuka rahangnya dan menampakkan giginya yang tajam lalu berniat memangsa raja Olympus itu.

Zeus mengerti simbol itu. Itu simbol teleportasi khusus yang menteleportasi seekor naga. Zeus pernah melihat simbol itu satu hari di masa lalu ketika sang naga surga, Albion, menantang dirinya.

Gerbang Naga.

Zeus yang melihat rahang Naga itu datang langsung melompat menghindar ke belakang hingga hanya udara kosong saja yang ditangkap rahang besar itu.

Naga itu menggeram dan tertawa, keluar dari gerbang naganya.

Sisiknya berwarna merah pekat, crimson jika orang menyebutnya, cakar yang mampu mengoyak apapun dan mata kuning reptilian yang menatap sangat tajam.

 _ **Stoor,**_ naga kematian yang melegenda keluar dari portal gerbang naga dengan tubuh besarnya.

" **Wah, Wah...apa yang kita punya disini? Seorang dewa petir yang terkenal kah?** " naga yang besar itu berkata dalam suara berat , bergema dan kuat di suaranya ketika dia melihat buruannya di depannya.

"ARES! APA MAKSUDNYA INI?!"

Dengan kemarahan yang terangkat, Zeus menggemakan suaranya yang besar. Dia bersiap memanggil Master Bolt, senjata terkuatnya hanya untuk melihat Ares berjalan pelan ke arah Stoor, Naga kematian itu dengan seringaian yang menyeramkan.

"Aku menaruh hormat kepada raja yang akan lengser. Generasi tua harus segera bergeser ayah..." Ares berhenti, memiringkan kepalanya. "Dan ayah harus lengser dari tahta hari ini"

"JAGA BICARAMU, ARES!" kekuatan mulai menguar dari tubuh Zeus. Percikan listrik tercipta di sekeliling tubuh, menari dengan ganas. Aura kekuatan naik yang memaksa untuk tunduk. "APA KAU BERNIAT MEMBERONTAK LAGI?!"

Ares masih berdiri dengan tegap. Postur tubuhnya menolak untuk tunduk di hadapan kekuatan besar Zeus. "YA! Aku akan memberontak dan kali ini aku akan pastikan berhasil!"

Apa yang Ares katakan membuat Zeus marah. Dia akan menghukum Ares dengan berat kali ini. Percikan listrik menari di tangan kanan, bersiap memanggil senjata kebangaan dewa petir itu sebelum hanya tak ada apapun yang menjawab panggilannya.

Yang membuat Ares menyeringai.

"Oh...mencari senjata kebangaanmu, ayah?" Ares mengejek. Dengan mengangkat tangan kanan, percikan listrik tercipta di sekitar tangan dewa perang itu dan senjata kebanggaan dewa Zeus terpanggil. Hanya kali ini Ares-lah pemegang senjata tersebut dan itu membuat Zeus membeku.

Bagaimana?...bagaimana mungkin?!

Bagaimana mungkin senjata yang hanya dibuat untuknya, yang menjadi simbolnya selama ini berada di tangan Ares?!

"Orang-orang berpikir aku hanyalah dewa idiot dan hanya penuh dengan rasa haus darah akan perang." Ares menimang-nimang dan memainkan senjata Zeus di tangannya. "Sayangnya aku juga bisa berpikir, Ayah... Senjatamu aku alihkan kepemilikannya dengan sebuah segel sihir kuno yang kudapat secara rahasia. Dengan ini kekuatannku bertambah dan kau kehilangan separuh kekuatanmu karena senjata ini ternyata menyimpan lima puluh persen kekuatanmu sendiri kan?"

"Aku akan menjadi raja baru Olympus. Semua dewi akan tunduk dihadapan diriku bahkan saudaramu." Ares berkata dengan percaya diri. "Stoor, aku serahkan dia padamu." dengan memberikan perintah, Ares kemudian berniat pergi dari sana. Dia masih harus membuka gerbang naga di atas langit wilayah Olympus dan pasukan naga jahat akan datang untuk mengacau di Olympus.

"ARES! Kau tak akan bisa pergi kemanapun" Zeus berteriak, bersiap melesat ke arah Ares. Percikan listrik di tubuhnya menguar dan menyelimuti tubuh dan Zeus melesat dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi ke arah Ares.

Tapi sayang, Zeus harus menghindar ketika sebuah pukulan dari naga kematian itu mengarah ke arahnya, membuatnya memberi kesempatan untuk Ares pergi dengan seringaian melalui portal khusus.

Portal khusus yang ketika sudah tertutup secara otomatis penghalang besar kuno berbentuk segi empat terpasang di sisi istana Olympus akan terbentuk dan mengurung Zeus bersama Stoor.

" **Ayo bersenang-senang... Raja Olympus** " Suara naga jahata itu menggema dan asap hitam keluar dari rahangnya yang keluar sedikit. Mata reptil itu menatap dengan tatapan haus darah.

Naga jahat yang telah kehilangan kewarasannya dan hanya berniat untuk membuat kekacauan. Hidup hanya untuk bertarung, bertarung dan bertarung sampai mati.

Zeus menggertakkan giginya. Dengan kehilangan MasterBolt dia kehilangan separuh kekuatannya. Dan itu tentu saja berpengaruh pada daya tempurnya yang mungkin kini hanya setara dengan iblis sekelas Satan.

Reptil besar itu melesat maju dengan kecepatan yang hampir mustahil untuk tubuh besarnya, rahangnya terbuka dan dari mulutnya yang berasap, sebuah cairan berwarnna hijau pekat menyembur, mengarah ke arah Zeus.

Ejekan terlihat di mata Stoor ketika melihat Zeus menghindar, taringnya terlihat ketika naga itu menyeringai dan melihat Zeus yang menghindar melesat ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi yang membawa pukulan listrik dengan voltase besar untuk melukainya.

Tapi itu tak berguna. Serangan Zeus tak akan berguna ketika serangan itu mengenai sisiknya yang sudah bertambah keras.

Aslinya Stoor hanyalah naga Ultimate kelas menengah. Dia sudah mati lama sekali di jaman dahulu karena sebuah trik licik dari anak manusia yang ternyata menipu untuk masuk ke dalam perutnya dan menghancurkan jantungnya.

Namun, ketika dia dibangkitkan kembali oleh Rizevim, dia memakan ular dari dewi naga yang diberikan oleh Ophis kepada Rizevim, dan semua berubah.

Organnya memang masih sama, rentan, tapi tubuh luarnya dan kekuatan yang dia rasakan bertambah, sangat besar hingga dia bisa merasakan dirinya setara dengan sang pemegang gelar raja naga.

Sisiknya sekeras baja dan hanya serangan dengan senjata kelas tinggi atau senjata pembunuh nagalah yang bisa melukainya sekarang. dan ditambah dengan Zeus yang berkurang kekuatannya, dia bisa; mungkin bertarung setara dengan pemegang gelar raja Olympus itu.

Serangan Zeus yang tak mempan itu membuat Zeus terkejut, namun dia harus menghilangkan keterkejutannya ketika ekor tajam Stoor mengarah ke arahnya. Cepat! serangan ekor itu lebih cepat dari peluru yang melesat.

Meskipun melihat ukurannya, Naga adalah makhluk superior yang berdiri di puncak rantai makanan dan beberapa dari mereka mempunyai kekuatan masing-masing di antaranya yang membuat mereka unik.

Seperti Draig dengan kekuatan penambahnya, Stoor juga memiliki kekuatan uniknya sendiri yaitu racun dan kecepatannya.

Tapi ekor itu hanya mengenai udara kosong. Zeus sudah bergerak menghindar kembali.

Tapi, ketika Zeus menghindar, sebuah pukulan besar sudah mengarah ke arahnya, membuat Zeus menyilangkan tangan dan pukulan itu menghantam dirinya hingga dia terpental ke belakang dengan cepat, menabrak tembok istana.

Kawah besar tercipta di tembok ketika Zeus menghantamnya.

" _Gakh!_ "

Stoor belum selesai, rahangnya terbuka lagi dan racun dalam bentuk cair menyembur, mengarah ke arah Zeus.

Zeus menghindarinya dengan berguling ke samping. Menyerang naga memang selalu sulit. Apalagi jika sudah masuk kategori naga jahat. Zeus tahu itu. Kemampuannya memang mulai tumpul, tapi insting bertarungnya tidak. Dengan armor listrik yang masih ada di tubuh, Zeus menghilang lagi dalam kedipan mata. Pedang petir tercipta dari kehampaan dan yang terjadi kemudian adalah teriakan.

Teriakan dan raungan meledak dari mulut rahang Ostaar. Itu adalah luka yang menyakitkan karena luka yang disebabkan oleh petir yang menyayat sisik dan menembus daging hingga sangat membakar tubuh.

Rasanya sama seperti diserang oleh senjata Dragon Slayer.

Dan inilah kelebihan Zeus. Zeus tak hanya mengubah petir menjadi senjata tajam, dia juga menciptakan sensasi pembunuh yang hampir sama dengan senjata pembunuh naga. Hanya ini berlaku bukan hanya untuk naga tapi semua.

Namun, apa yang Zeus lakukan masih terbilang rendah, Pedang petir itu tak akan bisa menyamai MasterBolt karena senjata itu diciptakan untuk mengotrol Zeus dalam mengendalikan petir dalam bentuk solid dan padat.

Ostaar mengeluarkan lenguhan dan tubuhnya bergerak tak beraturan ke segala arah. Tungkai tangan dan kaki menyerang ke segala arah, membuat Zeus harus menghindar dan mencabut pedang yang tertusuk di bagian bawah perut dengan melompat ke belakang, menghindari juga asap racun yang tersebar ke segala penjuru yang menutupi Ostaar.

Zeus harus mengakui, dia mengharapkan serangan tadi setidaknya mengenai jantung, tapi dari apa yang diharapkan, itu hanya mengenai daging dan menusuk beberapa inchi saja. Jika saja ada senjata miliknya yang dicuri Ares, membunuh naga ini pasti mudah.

Naga jahat selalu bertingkah arogan. Dan dengan ditambah Ostaar yang merasa mendapat kekuatan tambahan merasa arogan dan berpikir dia bisa setara dengan Zeus.

Hey! Orang tua yang menjadi raja Olympus ini masih sanggup untuk menendang bokong meski tekniknya mulai tumpul karena jarang bertarung.

Dengan raungan, Ostaar mengangkat satu tangan. Kekuatan menguar dari tangannya yang terangkat dan udara sekitar seperti berputar, terkoyak dan bergetar satu sama lain. Saat raungan terdengar, naga itu mengayunkan cakarnya.

Dan udara terkoyak dalam hembusan angin.

Kekuatan dari ayunan yang disertai dengan kekuatan itu mengubah udara menjadi serbuan angin tajam dalam bentuk setengah bulan. Itu mengoyak apapun yang dilaluinya.

Zeus bergerak dengan menendang kakinya sekuat yang dia bisa menghindari serbuan angin tajam itu, dia bergerak ke samping hanya untuk melihat serbuan angin lain datang ke arahnya hanya untuk menghindar lagi.

Gelombang demi gelombang datang ke arah Zeus, tapi dewa itu bergerak menghindar dengan cepat, meluncur menghindar ke kanan, lompat ke atas, berguling ke kiri dan itu dia lakukan tanpa henti. Beberapa sempat mengenai tangan tapi Zeus menghindar dengan coba bergerak ke depan. Dengan melompat menghindari angin tajam, memutar tubuh, Zeus menancapkan pedang petirnya di atas punggung Ostaar.

Sakit!

Naga itu lagi-lagi merasakan sakit dan bergerak liar ke segala arah berniat membuat Zeus pergi. Namun Zeus mengalirkan petir dalam skala tinggi untuk membuat bagian tubuh naga itu mati rasa.

Ostaar meraung semakin kesakitan ketika petir itu menyerang dirinya. Ekor tajamnya bergerak dengan cepat ingin mementalkan Zeus dari punggung, ketika ekor itu tiba beberapa inchi dari tubuh, Zeus menunduk menghindari ekor itu hanya untuk melihat ekor itu berhenti dan kembali menyerangnya dari belakang, mementalkan dewa petir itu dari punggung Ostaar.

Darah emas keluar terciptrat beberapa di punggung Ostaar yang berasal dari darah di punggung Zeus. Luka itu tercipta dari goresan cukup dalam di punggung Zeus. Dewa itu menahan terikan kesakitan dan dia berguling di lantai istana hanya untuk kemudian serangan cairan racun mengarah padanya.

Dan Zeus meledakkan petir di sekitar tubuhnya untuk menghindari serangan cairan racun yang kemudian itu hanya menguap membentuk asap dan memaksa Zeus melompat keluar dari asap yang tercipta dari cairan itu.

Meskipun itu asap tapi itu masih beracun.

Menggertakkan gigi, Zeus marah, Ostaar hanya menyeringai memperlihatkan taring. Dua makhluk beda ras dan beda besar itu saling berhadapan.

Ini sulit... Melawan Ostaar yang merupakan naga racun kelas Satan seperti ini sangat sulit. Setiap Zeus menyerang dia harus menahan nafas agar asap racun tipis di sekitar Ostaar tak terhirup dirinya dan dia juga harus menghindari serangan cakar besar Ostaar yang mengeluarkan angin tajam dan serangan ekor yang datang dengan refleks yang baik.

Membunuh naga memang tak pernah mudah.

Dengan kembali meledakkan petirnya, pedang petir Zeus pecah, kilatan petir menari seperti penari yang bergerak dengan suara ribuan burung yang memekakkan telinga, tangan Zeus terangkat ke depan dan sebuah tombak dengan bentuk bor tercipta dari listrik yang dipadatkan, mengubah petir yang semula berwarna kuning menjadi merah, merah pekat sama seperti warna sisik Ostaar.

Warna merah yang membawa kehancuran. Tombak Bor yang digunakan untuk menembus apapun.

Ostaar tambah menyeringai dengan senang dan dua musuh itu saling berhadapan.

Liukan petir dengan warna merah menari di sekitar Zeus, sangat kuat hingga menyebabkan rasa merinding dan ketakutan untuk yang berani melawannya.

"Ini akan berakhir sekarang, naga jahat!"

Suara tegas bergema di suara Zeus. Ostaar yang melihat dengan kagum ketika tombak itu keluar harus terbangun dan dia membuka mulutnya. Kekuatan bersinar pekat di mata, kekuatan tersusun di tenggorokan. Auman mematikan naga siap ditembakkan.

 **"Matilah!"**

Auman dikeluarkan sang naga, dalam bentuk cairan asam racun yang sangat kuat yang sanggup membunuh seorang dewa sekalipun.

Tapi Zeus juga bergerak meluncur ke depan dengan tombak petirnya, cepat bahkan itu mungki sangat cepat secepat cahaya dan auman sang naga terbelah menjadi dua. Sang naga yang melihat itu datang tahu itu adalah ancaman jadi dia berniat menahan dengan kedua cakarnya yang sekuat baja.

Namun, momen ketika ujung tombak itu menyentuh cakar dari sang naga adalah momen dimana cakar itu terkoyak, bukan hanya terkoyak, tapi juga terbakar dagingnya menjadi hitam akibat petir merah itu. Darah merah kehitaman muncrat kemanapun.

Dan pemegang tombak itu terus maju, meneruskan menembus daging sang naga hingga koyakan tubuh itu terlempar ke segala arah bahkan sang naga tak sempat berteriak. Tombak itu masuk kebagian dada seperti pedang yang ditusukkan ke mentega dan-

"HAAAAA!"

 _BOOOOOM!_

Gelombang kejut keluar dari tombak, ledakan petir merah mengoyak masuk untuk menghilangkan nyawa sang naga seperti mendorong naga itu ke belakang lalu meledak dalam ledakan besar yang mengguncang bagian dalam istana yang dibangun dengan kekuatan yang bisa menahan serangan iblis kelas Satan. Naga itu tak sempat berteriak, Ostaar tak sempat meraung hanya untuk mengespresikan bagaimana tubuhnya hancur secara perlahan, berubah menjadi asap hitam. Sebagian samping istana juga tertelan dalam ledakan bahkan Zeus ikut terpental karena ledakan serangannya sendiri.

Lalu, ketika gelombang ledakan itu menghilang, yang tersisa hanyalah kawah cukup besar yang menunjukkan kehancuran.

 _ **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Api... Hanya api yang membakar hutan yang terlihat di perkemahan para demi-God milik Olympus ini. Sepuluh naga hitam besar terlihat di atas dan membakar hutan, membuat para demi-God banyak yang tewas akibat serangan sementara banyak yang selamat berlindung ke dalam rumah perlindungan yang di lindungi dengan pelindung tak terlihat yang Naruto buat. Api keluar dari rahang-rahang mereka, membakar, menghancurkan apapun untuk siapa saja yang berani menghalangi jalan mereka. Api yang sanggup melelehkan batu bahkan besi menjadi cairan.

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

Tak ada yang tahu. Hanya saja pagi itu merupakan pagi yang sama seperti biasa. Para Demi-God melakukan aktifitas yang biasa mereka lakukan seperti biasa, Naruto yang juga melakukan aktifitasnya dengan meditasi hingga tiba-tiba udara di atas perkemahan terkoyak oleh sesuatu dan ruang terbuka oleh suatu sihir lingkaran besar dan sepuluh naga hitam keluar dari sana yang langsung membuka rahang mereka dan mengeluarkan api yang membakar hutan dan membakar para demi-God yang tak sempat berbuat apapun hingga mereka menjadi abu.

Artemis dan para pemburunya saat itu langsung bergerak menyerang naga -naga itu, memberi waktu untuk Naruto agar langsung membuat pelindung besar dengan kekuatannya yang menahan gempuran gempuran naga-naga hitam itu dan menyelamatkan banyak nyawa para Demi-God.

"Naruto!" teriak Artemis ketika dia dan pemburunya masuk ke dalam pelindung besar yang Naruto buat. Artemis langsung menyibak kerumunan banyak demi-God hanya untuk melihat Naruto duduk bertumpu lutut dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karena harus membuat pelindung sebesar ini untuk menahan gempuran.

"Naruto!" Artemis dengan histeris berlari menuju pemuda tersebut. Dia menahan tubuh pemuda itu yang terlihat sedang menangkap nafasnya untuk kembali seperti normal.

"Artemis... Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Aku tak tahu Naruto!" Artemis menjawab dengan suara panik. "Naga-naga itu tiba-tiba datang dan keluar dari gerbang naga dan langsung menyerang. Pelindung dari pohon emas tiba-tiba menghilang setelah mereka keluar dari por-; tunggu sebentar!" Artemis menjeda ucapannya ketika mendengar suara telepati di kepalanya yang membuat wajahnya langsung pucat.

"Tidak mungkin. Olympus juga diserang?! Apollo apa yang terjadi?!" teriak Artemis ketika mendengar suara Apollo di kepalanya.

 _'Ares memberontak lagi dan kali ini dia mendapat bantuan dari para naga jahat! Ayah tertahan di istana dan pertarungan terdengar di sana! Para dewa-dewi sedang berjuang bertahan dari gempuran para naga jahat di Olympus!'_ Apollo membalas melalui telepati. _'Balaur naga jahat Romania yang sudah mati bahkan mengacau disini dan kekuatannya bertambah sangat besar Artemis! Para dewa dewi sedang menahannya disini agar tak pergi ke bawah karena dia mencari seseorang untuk dia musnahkan!'_

Artemis mematung ketika nama Balaur disebut. Ini buruk! Sangat buruk! Naga jahat dari Romania itu hidup kembali? Bagaimana bisa?!

"Disini kami juga diserang oleh sepuluh naga jahat, Apollo!"

 _'Apa?! Lalu bagaimana keadaan kalian di sana?! Bagaimana dengan para demi-God!'_

"Banyak yang tewas!" Artemis berkata dengan penyesalan. "Tapi banyak yang selamat, Naruto menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuat pelindung bagi para demi-God dan menahan serangan para naga jahat. Pelindungnya termasuk kuat!"

 _'Kalau begitu bukalah portal! Aku akan kesana membawa dewi-dewi yang bisa terluka cukup parah. Poseidon dan Hephaestus menahan Baleur disini! Cepat Artemis!'_

Tanpa babibu lagi, Artemis dengan segera membuka portal dan dari portal yang ada, Dewi Hera dalam keadaan terluka meski berbalut armor silvernya berjalan keluar dari portal dengan ditopang oleh Aphrodite yang terlihat luka-luka di tangan dan debu di wajah. Namun yang paling parah terlihat adalah Athena yang membawa seorang dewi dalam gendongannya yang Artemis tahu betul siapa itu.

"Hestia!" teriak Artemis dan langsung menolong Athena mengambil Hestia dari gendongan dewi kebijaksanaan itu dan Apollo terakhir keluar dengan wajah penuh debu dan beberapa luka yang masih mengalir darah emasnya.

"Artemis! Baringkan Hestia! Aku harus segera mengobatinya!"

"Apollo, apa yang terjadi dengan Hestia?!"

"Hestia terlalu berlebihan mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk menahan serangan Baleur. Naga jahat itu kekuatannya jauh daripada tingkatan para dewa!" Apollo menjawab sembari mengeluarkan kekuatan penyembuhannya. kedua tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya emas dan menyelimuti Hestia. Nafas Hestia yang terlihat kesusahan mulai stabil dan Apollo menghentikan kekuatannya dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Kekuatan Baleur yang entah bagaimana bangkit kembali sekelas naga surga. Hera, Aku, Hestia dan Athena hanya bisa mengoresnya. Hanya Poseidon yang bisa melukainya dibantu dengan Hephaestus."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ayah?!"

"Dia terkunci di istana! Ares yang memberontak memegang senjata ayah dan memanggil naga jahat. Tak kusangka dia memanggil naga jahat juga kemari!" Apollo melihat dengan pandangan marah ke arah naga jahat yang masih menyerang pelindung setengah kubah Naruto dari atas. "Dia benar-benar sudah keterlaluan kali ini!"

"Sial! Ini bisa jadi merupakan kejatuhan Olympus! Dan jika Olympus jatuh, manusia di bawahnya yang akan hancur!" Athena berkata dengan menggertakkan gigi menahan marah. Para dewa dewi memandang dengan pandangan khawatir dan takut akan perkataan Athena yang terduduk sambil merasa frustasi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Olympus jatuh?" Suara seseorang menarik perhatian para dewa dewi dan melihat Naruto berdiri di sana dengan pandangan yang meminta penjelasan.

"Zeus berada di istana dan menghadapi pertarungan. Jika Zeus mati maka kota Olympus yang berada di atas langit akan jatuh ke bawah karena kekuatan dari wilayah dewa Zeus-lah yang menopang kota Olympus!" jelas Athena. "Ares dengan bodohnya mencuri senjata Zeus dan kuyakin dia memerintahkan seseorang untuk melawan Zeus. Jika Ares yang membunuh Zeus maka kekuatan wilayah dewa Zeus bisa jatuh ke tangan Ares. Tapi jika orang lain yang membunuh Zeus... Maka kekuatan wilayah dewa Zeus akan memudar. Aturan dari para Olympus yang di-set dari jaman kuno hanya dewa Olympus yang bisa membunuh pemegang gelar raja Olympus untuk bisa mendapatkan wilayah kekuatan raja Olympus dan menopang kota Olympus. Jika yang bukan merupakan dewa atau dewi Olympus membunuh pemegang gelar raja Olympus, maka wilayah kekuatan raja Olympus akan menghilang dan kota Olympus akan jatuh!"

"Dan jika jatuh, maka wilayah Amerika yaitu New York akan hancur beserta manusianya!"

Naruto memandang horor akan penjelasan Athena.

Sial! Jutaan manusia hidup di wilayah New York dan mereka akan mati? Manusia yang tak bersalah harus mati? Jangan bercanda. Dengan wajah yang kemudian mengeras dan tangan yang tergenggam hingga memutih, Naruto berbalik.

"Hey kalian para dewa-dewi, bisakah kalian nanti membuka portal ke Olympus?" ujar Naruto dengan suara dingin. Sangat dingin yang mengirimkan rasa merinding hebat ke arah semua yang hadir di sana sambil melihat ke atas ke arah kumpulan naga hitam jahat berjenis Wyvern di atas.

"N-naruto...apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kami bisa membuka portal ke Olympus?" tanya Artemis yang disambut dengan Naruto menoleh dan memperlihatkan mata emas dalam bentuk jam yang begitu menusuk.

Menusuk untuk membunuh. Tak ada aura yang dikeluarkan. Semua tersirat di mata emas itu yang sudah cukup membuat siapapun yang melihat mata itu bergetar ketakutan. Mata dengan kekuatan yang seharusnya tak dimiliki oleh siapapun baik dewa ataupun manusia.

"Sudah jelas bukan?" Kibaran aura emas menari membalut tubuh, bumi bergetar dengan gejolak kekuatan yang keluar kemudian. Semua mundur ke belakang, menjauh dari pemuda yang memasang wajah membunuhnya itu. "Aku akan kesana untuk menyelamatkan raja kalian dan membunuh penyebab semua ini setelah aku membunuh naga kecil ini."

Dan dengan itu Naruto menundukkan tubuhnya dan gelombang kejut yang menghempaskan debu tercipta ketika pemuda itu melesat ke langit dan menembus pelindung setengah kubah yang dia gunakan untuk melindungi para demi-God dan semuanya dari naga jahat yang menyerang perkemahan.

Saatnya membunuh dan saatnya melakukannya dengan cepat!

Dengan gumaman kata yang keluar dari bibir, Naruto mengucapkan satu kata yang akan menjadi akhir dari sepuluh naga jahat yang bersiap akan kedatangannya melawan mereka.

" _[Alterisation Time;...Clock Dawn]"_

Dan dunia melambat hingga terlihat berhenti...

 _ **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

 _ **Wuah...chapter yang berat sekali untuk kutulis. Menggunakan semua imajinasi yang kupunya untuk membuat awal penyerangan Olympus oleh Ares. Sial! ini membuat otakku meletup dengan asap.**_

 _ **Aku harap ada yang puas dengan chapter ini. Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua senpai. Aku akan berusaha di chapter depan. Dengan banyak aksi dan pertarungan. Naruto akan bertarung untuk membuka lembaran baru dengan kekuatan waktu yang saatnya tampil perdana.**_

 _ **Terus berikan saran dan semangat untukku senpai. Dukungan kalian sangat berarti dan menjadi wadah semangat untukku terus melanjutkan fic ini.**_

 _ **Maaf untuk typo yang menyakitkan mata. Untuk fic Irregular masih 50% tahap pengerjaan. Jadi sabar dahulu.**_

 _ **Sekian dahulu saja cuap-cuapku senpai... Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk dukungan kalian semua. Kalian semua adalah yang terbaik! :)**_


	24. Chapter 24

_-Terkadang, kami para dewi adalah seorang pemaksa keinginan yang paling tinggi yang pernah ada-_

 _Perkataan Artemis pada Naruto_

 _..._ ** _[Last Adventure]..._**

Naga...

Bangsa reptilian yang besarnya melebihi manusia dan memiliki kekuatan yang besar. Makhluk superior yang sudah terkenal akan kekuatannya dan berada di puncak rantai makanan sejak dulu.

Sisik keras yang mustahil untuk ditusuk dengan senjata biasa, nafas dan semburan yang mematikan tergantung tipe jenis naga tersebut. Agresifitas dan pemilik kebanggaan yang tinggi.

Tak pernah berniat untuk tunduk pada siapapun.

Itulah naga.

Itulah kebanggaan naga.

Naga sejatinya lahir untuk berbuat kekacauan. Mereka adalah binatang buas, lebih mementingkan insting dan menerapkan aturan yang kuat yang bertahan, aturan yang lebih keras dari apapun. Makhluk yang sangat kuat, bahkan naga kelas rendah sekalipun itu sudah bisa menyaingi iblis kelas atas. Membandingkan naga kelas rendah dengan iblis kelas tinggi bahkan jika dirasa itu sebanding dengan membandingkan macan dengan seekor anak macan yang baru tumbuh. Perbedaannya terlalu jauh.

Dan naga yang melayang di atas hutan yang berjumlah sepuluh ekor dengan jenis Wyvern, mereka bukan naga biasa, mereka naga jahat.

Naga yang kehilangan kewarasannya demi kekuatan. Demi penambahan kekuatan yang membuat mereka tenggelam di dalam kekuatan hingga menjadikan mereka gila, suka kekacauan. Membuat mereka menjadi ditakuti akan kekuatannya di dunia supernatural.

Tapi...itu semua tak berguna. Kekuatan mereka tak berguna dihadapan pemuda yang melesat ke arah para naga jahat di atas dalam kecepatan tinggi.

 _"[_ ** _Alterisation Time; Clock Dawn_** _]"_

Lalu dunia melambat, seakan berhenti. Itu terjadi setelah pemuda yang melesat ke arah para naga jahat dalam balutan cahaya emas bergumam; mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat dunia melambat atau bahkan mungkin itu yang terlihat jika ada yang melihatnya, tapi apa yang dipandangan Naruto adalah dunia yang bergerak sangat-sangat lambat, seperti bergerak dalam ribuan frame yang diputar satu persatu dengan gerakan sangat pelan.

Naruto bisa melihat mereka, melihat gerakan otot tubuh, wajah, gerakan sayap yang turun, mereka bergerak sangat-sangat lambat hingga terlihat seperti berhenti; jauh lebih lambat dari seekor siput bergerak.

Dan ini adalah dunianya sekarang. Ini adalah dunia dimana dia menjadi satu-satunya yang bergerak bebas.

Naruto yang melesat ke atas melakukan gerakan menggengam dengan kedua tangannya, partikel cahaya menari, membentuk sebuah pedang besar, pedang yang berukuran dari dua kali tubuhnya dengan jenis satu mata tajam.

Dia sampai di depan satu naga, melompat ke bagian sisi lalu dengan tanpa keraguan dia mengayunkan pedangnya, mengoyak sayap, darah keluar harusnya keluar tapi belum; darah belum keluar bahkan dalam gerakan sangat lambat, dia tak berhenti di sana, dia dengan gerakan memutar kembali dengan cepat mengayunkan pedangnya memotong kerongkongan satu naga tersebut.

Tidak ada keraguan, setiap serangan harus digunakan untuk membunuh, waktu yang terbatas harus digunakan, Naruto langsung mengarah ke naga lainnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak bahkan dalam satu kedipan mata dia sudah mengoyak naga kedua, memotong kedua sayap dan mengoyak punggung.

Naga ketiga lebih parah, dia dikoyak bagian kepala, dibelah bagian kepala menjadi dua. Pedangnya bergerak dengan presisi tinggi, menyerang bagian-bagian vital, menembus sisik keras dan daging seperti pisau menembus mentega.

Dan jika ada yang melihat Naruto, dia sedang menari dalam tarian pedang di dunianya sendiri; dunia dimana dia yang menjadi satu-satunya bergerak bebas tanpa hambatan, tanpa halangan.

Naga keempat, kelima, keenam hingga naga kesepuluh.

Tak ada teriakan, tak ada raungan kesakitan yang terdengar di dunia Naruto. Waktu melambat, mereka belum merasakan sakit, mereka belum melihat kematian mereka. Sepuluh naga jahat tak merasakan sakit. Belum saatnya karena waktu belum berjalan normal.

Dan ketika waktu berjalan normal, para naga tak mempunyai waktu hanya sekedar untuk meraung sakit, mereka tak akan dapat kesempatan itu, Naruto tak memberikan waktu untuk itu.

Pedang cahaya besar menembus otak, mengoyak sayap, memotong tungkai, ekor hingga memotong tubuh menjadi potongan kecil yang masih bertahan bentuknya di atas karena waktu belum berjalan.

Semua itu dilakukan oleh Naruto dengan sangat cepat, seperti sebuah blur yang terjadi, semua terjadi dengan begitu cepat hingga dia kemudian mendarat lagi di depan kubah pelindung yang dia pasang untuk melindungi para demi-God dari serbuan naga jahat di atas. Balutan emas yang bergerak seperti api itu lenyap.

Dan waktu kembali berjalan...

Bagi mereka yang melihat, satu detik lalu mereka melihat pemuda dengan kekuatan aneh itu melesat keluar dari pelindung yang dia buat sendiri dalam balutan api emas.

Dan detik berikutnya apa yang mereka lihat adalah sesuatu yang membuat mereka bergetar dalam ketakutan.

Para naga jahat yang ada di atas terkoyak, tertebas, terpotong, muncrat mengeluarkan darah, darah menyembur dari bagian tubuh mereka; turun ke arah bawah seperti hujan mengguyur daratan. Tungkai-tungkai dan bagian tubuh berjatuhan.

Tak ada raungan, hanya diam dan suara darah menyebur yang kemudian turun yang terdengar di sela-sela hutan yang terbakar di depan, mengguyur pelindung Naruto.

Lalu pandangan mereka turun ke bawah, mengikuti turun dan jatuhnya darah beserta tungkai dan bagian naga yang sudah tak bernyawa dan mereka melihatnya.

Mereka melihat punggung pemuda itu yang berdiri tegap di depan pelindung yang dia buat. Darah yang turun membasahi pemuda itu tak membuat pemuda itu bergeming untuk berbalik. Dia hanya diam disana seolah menikmati guyuran darah naga. Pandangan mata dan wajahnya tak terlihat hingga dia berbalik dan semua yang melihat menampakkan pandangan ketakutan bahkan horor disertai raut wajah tak percaya akan apa yang sudah mereka lihat.

Bahkan untuk para dewa-dewi yang juga menyaksikannya.

'B-b-bagai...mana?' pikir Athena ketika melihat wajah tegas yang terpasang di wajah pemuda bernama Naruto itu. Darah naga masih mengalir turun di dahi dan kepala serta badan seperti dia bermandikan darah.

Semua tak ada yang bisa melihat bagaimana dia bergerak membantai para naga jahat yang ada di atas. Apa yang mereka lihat hanyalah satu detik dia melesat dan detik berikutnya mereka melihat para naga mati... Mati dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan dengan tercerai-berai bagian tubuhnya.

Semua terasa membingungkan dan tak masuk akal. Bahkan Athena sendiri tak bisa menemukan penjelasan untuk ini.

Tapi Naruto punya penjelasan untuk itu.

Ketika dia melakukan perlambatan waktu, waktu bergerak dalam tempo yang sangat-sangat lambat. namun itu hanya dalam jangka waktu sepuluh detik. Sepuluh detik untuk melambatkan waktu dunia dimana semua waktu dunia melambat. Kekuatan ini bukan hanya melambatkan waktu dalam satu ruang, tapi itu melambatkan waktu yang ada dalam satu dunia.

Kekuatan yang mana Naruto bergerak sebagai pemegang kuasa percepatan waktu dimana dia bisa bertindak dengan memperlambat atau mempercepat waktu dunia hingga bahkan mungkin; mungkin saja menulis ulang sejarah dunia.

Kekuatan yang tak harus dimiliki manusia, dewa, atau bahkan makhluk-makhluk lain ciptaan-Nya.

Dan kekuatan yang besar ini harus dibayar dengan sesuatu yang besar pula.

Nyawa...esensi kehidupan...life force... Setiap pemakaian kekuatan ini harus membayar life force yang berakibat mempersingkat usia nyawa untuk memakai sepuluh detik kekuatan ini. Kekuatan absolut yang bahkan tak dimiliki oleh makhluk atau dewa kuno sekalipun.

Naruto berjalan, dia kembali menembus penghalang dan tiba di hadapan para dewa dewi.

"Naruto...bagaimana bisa?" Artemis bertanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Tapi pemuda pirang itu tak menjawab. Dia hanya memandang ke arah para dewa dan dewi yang terlihat kelelahan dan terluka itu. Masih ada beberapa luka di beberapa dewi, bahkan Naruto melihat Hestia yang masih belum sadar bahkan setelah diberi pertolongan oleh Apollo dan keadaannya sudah stabil.

Jarum di mata emas Naruto berdetak mundur, kobaran cahaya emas kembali menyelimuti tubuh, dan kemudian bergerak. Kobaran emas di tubuh Naruto bergerak, seperti punya pikiran sendiri, itu bergerak ke arah dewa dewi. Apollo, Hera, Aphrodite, Athena bergerak ke belakang dengan terkejut ketika kobaran cahaya emas dari tubuh Naruto bergerak menyentuh mereka dan kemudian menyelimuti mereka.

"... **[ClockDawn; Reverse]**..."

Naruto bergumam kembali dan cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuh para dewa dewi bercahaya, luka-luka yang diterima para dewa-dewi memudar dan menghilang dan stamina mereka kembali seperti semula.

Banyak yang memandang tak percaya akan hal ini. Tidak bahkan Athena sekalipun yang memandang takjub akan hal ini.

Ketika cahaya emas itu meredup, semua dewa-dewi telah kembali ke keadaan mereka semula, bahkan Hestia juga terbangun dari pingsannya.

"ugh..." lenguh Hestia mencoba bangkit.

"Hestia!" seru Artemis berlari dan memeluk salah satu dewi yang memegang gelar perawan itu dengan erat.

"Artemis?!" tukas Hestia terkejut. Dimana ini dan bagaimana Hestia bisa berada disini adalah apa yang ada di pikiran dewi itu. "Bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini? Dan?...Aphrodite!" seru Hestia kemudian sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Hestia..." Aphrodite mendekat ke arah Hestia dan memeluknya. Memeluk dewi yang sudah hampir mengorbankan nyawanya dengan mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya hanya untuk menyelamatkan Aphrodite yang menahan serangan Baleur sendirian dengan ikut menahan serangan naga jahat kelas surga tersebut.

Air mata Aphrodite tumpah ketika memeluk Hestia dan dia kemudian melihat ke arah Naruto. "Naruto...terima kasih"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau bukan lagi manusia..." ujar Athena kemudian yang membuat semua pandangan mata tertuju pada Athena dan apa yang akan dia ucapkan selanjutnya. "Apa kau ini sebenarnya? Tak ada manusia yang bisa membunuh secepat itu sekalipun mereka yang punya kekuatan besar sepanjang sejarah yang pernah kubaca. Kau ini sebenarnya apa?!" seru Athena.

"Ningen..." pemuda itu menjawab datar.

"Bohong! Katakan apa kau ini sebenarnya? Dan bagaimana kau bisa membunuh secepat itu? Apa kau bergerak dengan kecepatan cahaya?!"

"Mungkin..."

"Bagaimana mungkin?!"

Naruto tak mengatakan apapun, menghiraukan Athena, dia lalu memandang ke arah Apollo. "Bisakah kau membuka portal ke Olympus sekarang dewa Apollo?"

Apollo yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto mengangguk. "Bisa, tapi apa kau akan pergi seorang diri? Ada begitu banyak pasukan naga jahat berjumlah seratus ditambah dengan Baleur yang sekelas dengan naga surga dan belum termasuk Ares yang memegang senjata milik ayah."

"Apa nanti Ares bertambah kuat?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja dia akan bertambah kuat. Kekuatan ayah setengahnya berada pada senjatanya, sama seperti Poseidon dan Hades hanya saja kekuatan Ayah sedikit lebih tinggi. Jika senjata ayah sampai dicuri maka kekuatan ayah tak lebih dari sama seperti kami para dewa-dewi Olympus yang setara dengan Satan kelas tinggi!"

"Lalu?... Buka saja portalnya dan kita akan masuk. Kalian tak ingin menyelamatkan raja kalian?"

"Tentu saja ingin!" balas Apollo. "Masalahnya adalah Baleur dan Ares-"

"Aku yang akan menghadapinya." Naruto berujar mantap dan tegas. "Kalian bisa melawan pasukan naga jahat kan?"

"Kau gila?!" Athena berseru, membantah ucapan pemuda itu. "Baleur adalah naga sekelas naga surga sekarang. Naga yang kekuatannya hampir setara dengan para dewa tua seperti Odin dan Zeus dengan membawa senjata mereka! Kau manusia tak akan bisa melawannya! Semua tergantung pada Poseidon apakah dia bisa kembali dengan selamat saat melawan Baleur atau tidak! Belum lagi dengan Ares yang membawa MasterBolt!"

Apa yang dikatakan Athena membuat Naruto memandang dewi kebijaksanaan itu dan pandangan Naruto membuat Athena bergerak mundur dengan rasa takut yang menjalar di belakang punggung. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara, dewi." Naruto berkata dengan dingin. "Waktu berpacu disini. Aku melakukan ini untuk manusia yang terancam jika Olympus jatuh. Bukan untuk kalian. Peduli apa kau jika aku mengorbankan nyawaku melawan naga itu untuk mereka?"

"I-itu...?!"

"Naruto, kumohon jangan!" Artemis memohon dengan bergerak mendekat ke arah Naruto. "Jangan melawan Baleur ataupun Ares!"

"Bisakah kalian diam? Kalian berniat menyelamatkan raja kalian dan Olympus atau tidak?" Naruto membalas dan berganti memandang tajam ke arah Artemis. Yang dipandang tajam hanya diam dan tak berani bicara karena saat ini Naruto terlihat menakutkan. Sangat menakutkan dengan pandangan matanya yang berbeda seolah memintamu untuk tunduk di hadapannya. Untuk para dewa-dewi lain yang melihat ini, mereka hanya bisa diam.

Melawan seseorang yang punya kekuatan besar seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bijak. Tak akan pernah bijak. Para dewa-dewi tahu itu.

Di Olympus, yang memiliki kekuatan besar hanya tiga dewa major, Zeus, Poseidon dan Hades. Mereka bertiga bahkan masuk dalam peringkat pemilik kekuatan besar dunia. Sedang para dewa dewi lain hanya setara dengan tingkatan Satan kelas tinggi.

"Dewa Apollo, bisakah?" Naruto meminta ke arah Apollo kemudian.

Apollo tak bisa membantah dan hanya mengangguk lalu menggerakkan tanganya ke depan. Ruang terdistorsi dan sebuah celah lingkaran terbentuk di depan Apollo yang cukup besar. Di balik celah distorsi tersebut, Naruto bisa melihat kota Olympus yang dilanda api dan beberapa naga jahat berjenis Wyvern melayang di atasnya.

"Kalian para dewa dewi, bisakah kalian melawan naga jahat? Dan Apollo, bisakah kau menunjukkan jalan ke arah Poseidon? Aku akan melawan Baleur dan kau mintalah Poseidon menyelamatkan Zeus." pinta Naruto pada Apollo yang disambut anggukan oleh Apollo dan dengan melangkahkan kaki, Naruto kemudian masuk ke dalam portal.

Saatnya takdir memainkan perannya.

 ** _[Line Break]_**

Olympus sedang dilanda panik. Kota Agung dengan arsitektur megah itu kini dilanda api. Api yang memakan segalanya, api yang membuat nyawa para pelayan dewa-dewi melayang. Api yang membuat bangunan-bangunan agung runtuh. Api yang melelehkan emas yang menghiasi bangunan agung Olympus dengan mudah.

Dan semua itu disebabkan oleh api dari para pasukan naga jahat. Terlihat di atas langit, Hermes, dewa pengirim pesan dan kecepatan Olympus tengah membawa sebuah senjata pedang dengan dua mata tajam sejenis saber dengan menaiki kuda pegasus. Naga-naga jahat jenis Wyvern menyemburkan api panas yang sanggup melelehkan logam emas dengan mudah. Hermes menghindari itu dengan membuat pegasus bermanuver; dia terbang ke arah satu naga jahat, membuat luka di tubuh naga jahat itu hingga mengeluarkan darah merah pekat. Naga itu meraung marah, sayap yang juga berfungsi sebagai tangan diayunkan ke arah Hermes, menimbulkan angin kencang yang berniat mendorong dewa itu bersama tunggangannya ke arah satu bangunan.

Tapi Hermes bermanuver ke samping, angin kencang yang terbuat dari sayap yang diayunkan itu hanya melalui udara kosong. Namun Hermes belum bisa bernafas lega, dia menggerakkan tunggangannya kembali menukik ke bawah untuk menghindari rahang yang akan mengenai dirinya.

Sial! Menghadapi para naga jahat ini memang tidaklah mudah. Sisik mereka kuat terhadap senjata. Bahkan senjata Hermes hanya bisa melukai mereka. Masih ada sekitar sekitar lima puluh lebih naga jahat di atas yang melayang dan menembakkan api dan masih ada juga yang mencoba keluar dari gerbang naga yang dibuka Ares di puncak kubah persegi yang mengurung Istana beserta Zeus di dalamnya. Hades yang dipanggil juga tak mau datang karena perseteruannya dengan Zeus dan hanya Poseidon yang datang untuk membantu Olympus dengan melawan naga jahat Baleur di sisi lain kota Olympus. Itupun Poseidon datang disaat kritis dimana Apollo, Hera, Athena dan Aphrodite sudah terluka dan Hestia pingsan terluka karena menahan serangan Baleur. Demeter sendiri sedang mengumpulkan para pelayan dan mengevakuasi mereka ke tempat aman di sudut Olympus bagian barat dan membuat penghalang sihir terkuat mereka.

Sial! Ini sangat membuat Hermes frustasi. Dengan teriakan kemarahan, Hermes naik kembali dengan pegasus tunggangan miliknya, pedang Celestial berjenis saber yang dia bawa dia eratkan genggamannya dan dia siapkan sembari menghindari ayunan salah satu sayap naga dia bergerak mengoyak sayap salah satu naga yang bergerak di atas.

Tapi itu gerakan fatal, karena Hermes tak menyadari di atasnya ada satu naga lagi yang sudah membuka rahangnya, bersiap menembakkan api skala besar. Api yang sanggup membakar kulit dewa sekalipun.

Hermes tak akan bisa menghindar jika api tersebut ditembakkan. Jaraknya terlalu dekat.

Begitu serangan itu akan di tembakkan dan Hermes siap menerimanya, sebuah panah silver besar mengarah dengan cepat dan menusuk rahang naga tersebut. Raungan kesakitan bercampur marah terdengar; serangan naga itu teralih tertembak ke atas dan Hermes menoleh melihat siapa yang sudah menembakkan panah tersebut walau dia sudah menduga juga darimana panah itu berasal.

Jauh di belakang Hermes, memakai armor dari mithril dengan membawa busur panah silver bercorak emas yang cukup besar, Artemis membidik dan menembakkan panahnya lagi.

Panah Artemis terlepas dari busurnya. Dengan kecepatan seperti bintang jatuh itu mengenai lagi satu naga jahat di sisi jauh dari Hermes.

Hermes menyeringai tipis. Artemis sudah datang dan bukan hanya itu saja. Aphrodite, Hera, Athena dan bahkan Hestia sudah datang lagi! Bahkan kali ini tanpa luka-luka berarti! Walau Hermes tak tahu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, dia tak perlu memusingkan itu sekarang. Yang jadi fokusnya hanyalah sisa para naga jahat di atas. Dengan teriakan pertarungan, dia kembali meluncur bersama pegasusnya. Jauh di sisi lain, Athena dan Hera yang memakai armor dari Mithril dengan membawa senjata khas masing-masing juga memanggil tunggangan mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Hestia; dia mengubah wujudnya menjadi wujud dewasa dengan armor mithril hijau dan dia melesat lebih dulu ke atas dengan dorongan dari apinya. Apinya berkobar membentuk sebuah sarung tangan api dan dengan menghindari satu ayunan sayap naga jahat, Hestia meninju satu naga jahat itu dan kobaran api besar menelan naga itu, membakarnya hingga menjadi abu.

Cukup sudah dengan Hestia yang baik. Ini adalah Hestia seorang dewi Olympus yang juga merupakan petarung!

Untuk Aphrodite sendiri, dia pergi ke arah Demeter untuk membantu dewi itu membuat pelindung yang jauh lebih kuat.

Seekor burung hantu besar berwarna emas berarmor di kepala dan cakarnya melesat lalu Athena dengan tombak dan perisainya, Aegis, melompat; mendarat di punggung tunggangannya dan terbang ke arah para naga jahat. Hera dengan pedang Celestial perak panjang dan perisainya melompat ke arah naga hitam penjaga taman apelnya, Ladon. Ladon meraung ketika tuannya naik ke atasnya dan dia terbang ke arah naga jahat lain.

 ** _[...Phoebus Castratope!...]_**

Panah berwarna biru dengan lesatan listrik ditembakkan Atalanta, salah satu pemburu Artemis yang dekat dengan dewinya ke atas meluncur dan meledak, membuat hujan panah turun di sisi lain.

 ** _[...Nightfall Elevias...]_**

Zoe Nightshade, letnan dan tangan kanan Artemis juga tak ingin kalah dengan menembakkan panah besar, besar berwarna hitam pekat sepekat malam yang meluncur ke salah satu naga dan pecah menjadi partikel yang menjadi kotak pengurung hitam pekat yang berdetak dan meledak dengan skala besar.

Hanya dua pemburu itu yang ikut masuk ke Olympus sementara sisanya masih berada di perkemahan untuk menjaga para demi-God.

Kedua pemburu Artemis tahu, dua serangan khas mereka mungkin hanya bisa melukai sedikit dua naga jahat di atas, jadi mereka bisa menyerahkan sisanya pada dewi mereka yang sudah bersiap dengan satu panah silver kecil yang ukurannya langsing dan bercahaya dengan ujungnya berwarna merah pekat.

"Pergilah ke Tartarus! _[Symphony of flower; Ariendelle Lotus] ..._ "

Panah silver langsing Artemis pergi melesat dari busurnya, dengan kecepatan layaknya kecepatan cahaya jika diperumpamakan, itu langsung menancap di satu naga yang masih hidup setelah terkena serangan Atalanta dan meraung kesakitan di atas, meledak dalam bentuk bunga lotus dengan warna silver dan merah pekat. Mengakhiri eksistensi naga itu tanpa menyisakan apapun.

Satu lagi ditembakkan ke arah naga jahat yang terkena serangan Zoe Nightshade dan masih sama, itu meledak dalam balutan Lotus silver besar bercampur warna merah pekat.

Athena di sisi lain dengan tombak emas miliknya yang bercahaya melompat dari tunggangannya. Dewi dengan pengetahuan banyak tersebut mendarat di punggung satu naga jahat, menancapkan tombaknya sangat dalam di bagian punggung lalu mengoyak daging naga jahat itu sebelum kemudian melompat ke bagian kepala dan mengoyak bagian otak dengan tombaknya yang menusuk tajam.

Saat naga itu telah tewas, Athena kemudian melompat lagi dan di bawahnya, tunggangannya yang berupa burung hantu raksasa sudah bersiap menunggu tuannya dan Athena kemudian bergerak ke naga jahat yang lain.

Lain lagi dengan dewi Hera. Dewi dengan rambut coklat panjang itu menyuruh naga tungganganya, Ladon menyerang satu naga jahat dimana dia melompat ke atas kepala naga jahat tersebut. Pedang yang dia bawa bersinar membentuk pedang astral besar dan dia gunakan untuk menebas kepala dari tubuh dimana Ladon dengan senang hati mengoyak tubuh naga jahat tanpa kepala itu. Darah turun dari langit bagaikan hujan.

Hermes dengan tunggangannya menukik, bermanuver di bawah menghindari serangan api yang di tembakkan sebelum naik lagi ke atas dengan kecepatan tinggi. Pedang Celestialnya bersinar dan dengan gerakan cepat pegasus berputar di sekitar tubuh naga jahat, menghindari sayap dengan Hermes menebaskan pedangnya secara beruntun.

Saatnya membalik keadaan.

Di sisi lain kota Olympus. Siapapun yang melihatnya di atas sana bisa melihat naga besar dengan ukuran dua puluh meter tanpa sayap berwarna hitam pekat dengan lima kepala yang tersisa dari sepuluh kepala sedang melawan raksasa air dengan ukuran sama dimana raksasa air itu memegang trisula dan bergerak menebas naga jahat hitam itu. Dengan cakarnya naga jahat itu menahan Trisula yang berniat mengoyak tubuhnya lagi. Satu kepalanya mengumpulkan energi dan menembakkan laser api besar yang berniat untuk menghancurkan raksasa air besar dimana Poseidon berada di dalamnya. Namun tepat sebelum naga itu menembakkan serangan dari rahangnya, satu tangan tercipta di belakang punggung raksasa air dan mencengkram kepala naga itu dan sebuah benda melayang berada di atas dengan Hephaestus memegang senapan besar hasil ciptaannya menembakkan laser skala besar yang mengarah ke kepala yang dicengkram oleh Poseidon.

Tapi sisik Baleur terlalu kuat. Naga kelas surga memang terkenal dengan sisiknya yang luar biasa sulit ditembus atau dihancurkan. Dengan raungan Baleur menggerakkan cakarnya dan memotong tangan air raksasa Poseidon lalu melompat mundur ke belakang. Dentuman terdengar lalu dengan lima kepala yang mengarah ke raksasa air dan mengumpulkan energi, siap untuk menembakkan serangan terkuatnya.

Poseidon merasa dalam keadaan terjepit melihat serangan yang akan dilakukan naga jahat besar itu. Satu serangan kepala Baleur kurang lebih cukup untuk meratakan Olympus bagian barat dan melihat lima kepala berkumpul mengumpulkan satu bola energi besar di sana. Itu cukup untuk meratakan seperempat wilayah kerajaan Olympus!

Tak ada cara lain. Dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya dari raksasanya, Poseidon mengumpulkan air dari udara dalam jumlah banyak sekali dan itu bergerak membentuk satu perisai air besar yang bersinar. Ini akan cukup menahan serangan Baleur tersebut. Sementara Hephaestus menatap horor saat serangan bola energi sangat besar itu dilepaskan.

Bola energi itu akan bertabrakan dengan perisai air Poseidon.

 _Syuuut...syuuut...syuuut..._

Belum sempat bola energi besar itu bertabrakan dengan perisai Poseidon. Sesosok memakai Armor putih dengan bentuk naga dan membawa tombak merah besar di ujungnya menginterverensi serangan itu. Dia muncul di bawah dengan tombak yang berpedar dan dengan lesatan tombaknya, gelombang serang berwarna emas mendorong bola energi itu ke atas di mana bola energi itu meledak dalam skala sangat besar.

Seperti matahari kedua dengan mengeluarkan gelombang kejut angin yang mendorong banyak sekali bangunan di bawahnya, seperti itulah ledakan dari bola energi itu. Bahkan raksasa air Poseidon harus mundur beberapa langkah akibat dampak ledakan itu.

"Paman Poseidon!" teriak Apollo yang menaiki chariot emas miliknya.

"Apollo! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Poseidon membalas dengan teriakan juga. "Bagaimana dengan mereka yang terluka!"

"Mereka sudah baik-baik saja! Mereka bahkan sekarang bertarung lagi sisi lain!" Apollo menunjuk ke arah sisi lain kota Olympus dimana Poseidon bisa melihat siluet tunggangan Athena sedang bertarung dengan salah satu naga jahat dan siluet dewi kebijaksanaan yang berada di atas dengan tombak emas yang berpedar dan siap diluncurkan. Hera dengan pedang Astral besarnya mengamuk dan yang paling mengerikan adalah Hestia dengan sarung tangan apinya yang bergerak lincah di udara dibantu dengan dorongan jet api yang keluar dari telapak alas kaki membawa Hestia meninju banyak naga jahat hingga mati.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" ujar Hephaestus yang turun dan melayang bersandingan dengan Apollo.

"Berterima kasihlah pada tunangan Artemis yang menyembuhkan mereka." Apollo bercanda sedikit. "Dia bahkan menyelamatkan banyak demi-God di perkemahan yang ternyata juga diserang. Sekarang paman, ayo pergi ke istana. Kita harus mengeluarkan ayah dari sana!"

"Kau gila! Bagaimana dengan Baleur!" teriak Poseidon. "Dia harus dikalahkan lebih dulu!"

"Paman tak usah kuatir. Dia yang akan menghadapinya." Apollo menunjuk sosok berarmor naga yang sudah melesat ke depan dan mengoyak salah satu leher dari kepala Baleur.

"DIA HANYA MANUSIA BIASA! MELAWAN NAGA SEKELAS BALEUR, DIA HANYA AKAN MATI APOLLO!"

"Paman terlalu meremehkannya... Dia bukan lagi manusia..." ujar Apollo yang mana sang dewa matahari Olympus itu menerawang tentang pembunuhan skala cepat yang dilakukan Naruto pada naga jahat di perkemahan. "Sudah percaya saja padanya. Aku percaya dia akan menang! Sekarang ayo selamatkan ayah! Dengan senjatanya yang dicuri dia kemungkinan juga melawan naga jahat yang bisa membunuhnya. Dan jika ayah terbunuh, Olympus bisa jatuh dan dunia manusia di bawahnya akan terkena dampaknya!"

Muka Poseidon langsung pucat mendengar tentang jatuhnya Olympus ke dunia manusia di bawahnya. Sial ada satu istrinya yang dia cintai selain Amphirite di sana! Tanpa babibu lagi, Poseidon melesat diikuti oleh Hephaestus dan Apollo ke arah istana Olympus yang disegel dengan penghalang.

Sementara itu, Naruto dengan Armor dari _[_ ** _True Limit breaker; Light Overdrive_** _]_ masih melesat di antara kepala Baleur, dengan tombak yang dia hunuskan dan tebaskan untuk mengoyak sisik dan daging naga jahat itu yang meraung kesakitan. Satu kepala Baleur bergerak berniat mencengkram Naruto dengan rahang hanya untuk dihindari Naruto yang mana Naruto harus menggerakkan tombaknya untuk menahan serangan laser api tinggi dari kepala lain Baleur yang mendorongnya ke arah bangunan.

Namun... Serasa masih saja belum cukup, empat kepala lain menembakkan laser api panjang ke arah bangunan dimana Naruto terdorong dan meledak di sanan dalam ledakan empat kubah api besar bersama Naruto di dalamnya. Naga itu berpikir itu sudah usai, sayangnya belum, karena satu lesatan cahaya keluar dari sana dengan cepat ke arah naga jahat kelas surga itu dan menancap di salah satu mata kepala Baleur dan berdetak sebelum kemudian...

 _Boooommmm!_

Itu meledak, bukan dalam ledakan kecil tapi dalam ledakan bola cahaya yang menghilangkan kepala Baleur dalam ledakan itu dan ketika bola ledakan itu lenyap, kepala Baleur yang terkena ledakan terlihat sudah terkoyak di beberapa bagian dengan darah mengucur deras. Dan Naruto dalam armornya yang bercahaya tanpa terkena debu melihat dari kawah ledakan serangan Baleur dengan satu mata jam emasnya yang berdetak ke belakang terlihat dengan memegang sebuah busur panah pemberian leluhurnya.

Seharusnya serangan itu sudah membuat armor Naruto mengalami kerusakan tapi dengan menggunakan efek _[Clockdawn; Reverse]_ , Naruto memundurkan waktu dimana armornya belum termakan serangan dalam jangka waktu sepuluh detik.

Menggunakan kekuatan waktu dengan dibarengi kekuatan cahaya. Ini benar-benar akan menguras life force atau esensi kehidupan yang Naruto kumpulkan lagi selama ini dari life force tumbuhan, bahkan jika mungkin ini akan berakibat dia menggunakan life force miliknya sendiri.

Ini buruk. Waktunya tak bisa bertahan dalam keadaan lama jika dia tak segera mengakhiri ini dan pergi ke Ares yang berada di atas pelindung sana.

 ** _Roooooaaaarrrr! ! "Sialan kau manusia!"_** dengan teriakan marah bercampur menahan rasa sakit, Baleur bergerak maju. Lima buah bola energi kecil terkumpul lagi di rahang dan ditembakkan dalam laser panjang yang meledak begitu hebat, tapi itu semua dihindari Naruto dengan meloncat dan memutar tubuhnya dalam angle atau gerakan melayang yang sulit diikuti manusia normal.

Menghindari serangan serangan yang di tembakkan Baleur, Naruto bergerak dengan cepat; tak membiarkan dirinya hanya diam karena diam berarti terluka parah.

Satu lesatan laser meledak di udara, Naruto berputar, melakukan gerakan tumpuan di udara lalu dengan dorongan gelombang kejut, Naruto melesat, berputar lagi untuk menyarangkan tendangan ke bagian dada Baleur, membuat naga itu terjungkang ke belakang dan membuat dentuman di sana. Masih belum cukup dengan itu sebuah panah dengan mata bor terbuat di sampingnya, melayang dan Naruto mengambilnya dengan gerakan cepat memasangnya di busur, menarik senarnya dan melesatkan panah itu ke arah Baleur yang masih terjungkang di belakang.

Ledakan kubah cahaya putih yang menelan Baleur terlihat di sana. Meteora yang merupakan teknik andalan Naruto dalam hal memanah di keluarkan, itu membentuk sebuah kubah ledakan putih yang sangat besar.

Tapi masih belum cukup. Ketika ledakan menghilang, Baleur masih ada di sana mencoba berdiri selagi meraung keras sekali. Lecet-lecet di sisiknya menandakan betapa kuatnya sisik miliknya menahan serangan pemuda itu.

Naruto tak lantas patah arang. Dia menghilangkan lagi busurnya selagi melesat ke arah naga besar di sana. Tombak termaterialisasi kembali dan digenggam Naruto.

Mungkin menyerap esensi kehidupan dari naga ini akan berguna untuk melawan Ares. Pikiran pemuda itu terpikir melakukan ini.

Dengan menghindari laser-laser yang ditembakkan lagi oleh sisa kepala Baleur, Naruto melompat sekuat tenaga ke udara; lagi. Tombak yang dia genggam dia putar dan diarahkan ke depan untuk dia tusukkan di salah satu kerongkongan kepala Baleur dan menembusnya.

Menggunakan serangan pamungkasnya, tombak yang dia namai tombak harapan mungkin cukup untuk membunuh Baleur, tapi tidak dia gunakan sekarang.

Dengan menghindari terkaman Baleur melalui salah satu kepalanya kemudian setelah Naruto berhasil menembus kerongkongan Baleur, Naruto melompat jauh di atas sekaligus bergerak menghindari tinjuan dari tangan bercakar Baleur, memutar tubuhnya dan menendang udara untuk memberikan momentum lesatan, dengan gelombang kejut, Naruto melesat turun. Tombak dia genggam dan arahkan ke depan dan dengan teriakan pertarungan dia menancapkan tombak itu di punggung naga jahat besar itu.

Darah muncrat dengan cepat, mengenai armor Naruto, membuat Baleur meraung.

Dan sebuah lingkaran besar dengan berbagai ukiran yang tak akan pernah bisa dibaca oleh dewa kuno-pun muncul di atas Baleur, bergerak memutar pelan melawan arah jarum jam.

" ** _...[Essence of time; Absorption of the life force]..._** "

Gumaman Naruto pelan mengunci takdir dari Baleur dan dari tusukan tombak Naruto di punggung Baleur, partikel putih keluar dari sana, menari melayang di udara dengan perlahan sebelum kemudian terserap ke tubuh Naruto itu sendiri. Untuk Baleur sendiri, naga itu menyadari ada yang aneh pada dirinya dimana tubuhnya mulai terasa kehilangan kekuatannya, Baleur meraung. Ekornya bergerak berniat menyerang Naruto. Tapi itu percuma. Takdirnya sudah terkunci di saat Naruto bergumam dan dia harus pasrah ketika cahaya di mata reptilnya mulai menghilang dan dia ambruk dengan dentuman di tanah. Esensi kehidupannya, Life Force miliknya terserap oleh Naruto dan ketika Naruto mencabut tombaknya, tubuh Baleur pecah menjadi abu dan terbawa angin.

Jarum di mata Naruto kemudian berdetak maju, pertanda mengisi esensi kehidupan yang telah hilang digunakan dan dengan menoleh ke arah Ares berada di sana, Naruto kemudian melesat ke arah Ares dengan cepat.

 ** _[Line Break]_**

Kemarahan...

Hal itulah yang Ares rasakan ketika melihat naga jahat kelas surga, Baleur, telah kalah, ambruk dan menghilang dalam kepulan abu.

Semua rencananya telah kacau carut marut akibat pemuda dengan armor naga putih yang datang melesat mengarah padanya.

Menghentikan menyuplai pembukaan gerbang naga dengan senjata ayahnya, Ares memanggil kekuatan dewanya. Armor perang muncul dalam sekejap mata dan kali ini emosi Ares memuncak marah hingga dia menunduk dan dengan menendang bagian dimana dia berada, momentum pelepasan dirinya membuatnya melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Senjata milik sang ayah, Master Bolt dia genggam erat.

Dua bentrokan akan terjadi. Itulah yang jelas terlihat. Dengan mengayunkan Master Bolt yang bentuknya seperti tombak kecil dengan aliran listrik beraliran ribuan kilatan petir bervoltase sangat tinggi, Ares mengayunkannya dengan disertai kemarahannya.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri menahan ayunan senjata Ares dengan tombak senjata yang dia bawa sendiri.

Gelombang kejut dalam skala besar tercipta di udara ketika dua senjata berbenturan. Sama-sama mencoba untuk menang.

Namun sesuatu ada yang berbeda sekarang.

Jika di pertemuan pertama Ares kalah karena kekuatan kasar Naruto secara statistik lebih besar darinya saat menggunakan kekuatan maksimal dari Limitbreaker, kali ini Ares berbeda.

Ribuan percikan listrik mengalir di tubuh Ares; kekuatan Zeus berniat Ares ambil. Kekuatan besar yang lalu mengalir di tubuh Ares dan memberinya kekuatan lebih untuk melebihi kekuatan Naruto.

"Rrrrraaaaaghhhh...!"

"...!"

Dengan teriakan pertarungan, Ares menghempaskan Naruto ke bawah; membuat pemuda abnormal itu meluncur dengan sangat cepat menabrak bangunan di Olympus hingga tanah bergetar hebat terangkat berserta bangunannya.

Lalu dengan kekuatan Master Bolt, Ares memanggil satu petir padat dalam bentuk tombak besar yang dia genggam dan dengan tangan satunya yang bebas, dia mengambil tombak petir padat berwarna merah itu yang listriknya berpercik sangat liar dan bersuara dalam ribuan kercipan burung.

Dan melemparnya ke arah Naruto jatuh yang berakibat ledakan.

 _Booooommmmm!_

Pilar besar merah meledak, menjulang sangat tinggi, menghancurkan area bawah dalam radius yang besar, membuat para dewa-dewi yang sedang ada dalam urusan mereka masing-masing di pertarungan menoleh ke arah pilar ledakan listrik merah yang terlihat.

"Hahahahahahahah... Matilah dengan itu bangsat!"

Ares tertawa di atas, merasa yakin serangan itu membunuh pemuda bangsat yang menghalangi rencananya. Dia akan tertawa lama jika saja sebuah panah silver tak melesat cepat menuju wajahnya dan instingnya berteriak untuk menghindar.

Menghindari panah silver itu dengan memundurkan sedikit wajahnya hingga panah itu hanya meleset beberapa centimeter, Ares melihat marah ke arah datangnya panah tersebut.

Berlari di atas bangunan hancur Olympus, Artemis yang beraura silver dengan kekuatan besar melepaskan satu panah yang menjadi ribuan panah silver yang menuju Ares dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi.

"Naruto!" teriak Artemis setelah melepaskan anak panahnya.

Dengan gertakan gigi, Ares menggerakkan Master Bolt seperti menghapus tulisan di papan tulis. Dan percikan listrik merah keluar bersamaan dengan gerakan itu yang menghalangi panah Artemis bahkan menghancurkannya. Dia kemudian membuat satu lagi tombak petir besar hanya untuk dia genggam dan tak bisa dia lepaskan ke arah dewi pemburu itu karena sesuatu mengarah kepadanya.

Dan itu sangat cepat, dalam blur putih. Yang Ares tahu kemudian adalah rasa sakit di sisi pinggang.

Naruto mengarah ke arah Ares dengan sangat cepat dan melakukan pukulan di sisi pinggang Ares, menimbulkan gelombang kejut yang mementalkan Ares jauh ke atas.

Armor Naruto terlihat retak di bagian topeng hingga mempelihatkan sedikit rambut dan mata kanannya. Beberapa retakan juga terlihat di beberapa bagian sebelum Naruto kemudian mengangkat tombaknya ke samping dan angka jarum di mata kanannya berdetak mundur ke belakang dan tubuh Naruto kembali bercahaya; armor retak diperbaiki dan dengan menendang udara, Naruto meluncur lagi ke atas ke arah Ares yang sudah menstabilkan dirinya dengan terbang di atas.

Tombak diarahkan ke depan dan ditusukkan, tapi Ares menangkisnya dengan senjata curiannya, dia melakukan tebasan dengan tombak petir satunya; Naruto menghindar dengan membungkuk dan menyarangkan pukulan ke arah bagian perut dewa perang itu hanya untuk ditangkis lagi dengan ares menahan menggunakan gagang tombak petirnya.

Tak ada kata menyerah ketika pukulan berhasil ditahan karena dengan cepat Naruto memutar dan menyarangkan tendangan ke arah kepala Ares yang dihindari dengan Ares menunduk; menyerang balik dengan menusukkan Master Bolt yang dihindari secara tipis oleh Naruto dengan bergeser ke samping.

Aduan demi aduan, tangkisan dan tangkisan ditujukan oleh mereka berdua. Ares yang bertambah kekuatannya dengan memegang Master Bolt dalam hal kekuatan dan kecepatan diimbangi Naruto dengan kelicikan dan ketidakpastiannya dalam bertarung. Naruto melakukan banyak hal tak terduga seperti pukulan _straight_ ataupun _jab_ yang disarangkan dari arah sisi lain. Tusukan tombak dimana satu penombak beradu dengan dewa perang yang mahir memainkan simfoni dansa pertarungan dengan dua tombaknya; satu senjata Master Bolt dan satu lagi tombak petir.

Melakukan gerakan memutar dengan kedua tombaknya, Ares berhasil menjauhkan Naruto; pemuda itu mundur ke belakang, tapi Ares sudah melemparkan satu tombaknya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dan Naruto menghalangi tombak petir yang datang dengan memukul bagian gagang, menyebabkan tombak itu terpental jauh darinya. Tapi Ares tak selesai, karena di atasnya, ada sekitar dua puluh tombak petir hasil dari Master Bolt yang kekuatan petirnya menguar keras melayang, menunggu perintah di luncurkan.

Naruto tahu betapa berbahayanya tombak tombak itu. Satu tombak setara dengan satu ledakan besar yang bisa membuat armornya retak. Terkena dua puluh tombak sama saja dengan mati.

Tombak-tombak petir besar itu diluncurkan, meluncur dalam jalur lurus bagaikan laser yang ditembakkan. Masing-masing membawa kekuatan penghancur yang bisa membunuh pasukan iblis kelas Satan tingkat rendah dengan mudah.

Naruto bermanuver di udara, menendang tiap-tiap udara untuk memberikannya momentum keras dalam melepaskan diri. Dua puluh tombak itu mengarah ke bagian-bagian lain kota agung Olympus dan meledak dalam pilar-pilar listrik besar.

Dengan menendang udara sekeras yang dia bisa, Naruto meluncur lagi dengan armor putihnya yang kini bersinar emas. Dia tiba di hadapan Ares yang menusukkan Master Bolt ke depan hanya untuk Naruto memutar tubuhnya menghindari tusukan berbahaya senjata curian dari dewa Zeus itu dan dengan ayunan tombaknya Naruto mementalkan Master Bolt dari tangan Ares lalu memberikan pukulan _straight_ _jab_ ke muka Ares hanya untuk Ares juga memberikan pukulan ke bagian perut dari bawah.

"Guakh!"

"Gakhhh!"

Dua petarung mundur ke belakang. Darah mengalir di bibir Ares dan untuk Naruto sendiri dia merasakan sakit dibagian ulu hati karena bagian itu yang di berikan tinju oleh Ares meskipun dia masih dilindungi armor ketika dia mendarat di satu bangunan Olympus.

"Cih... Kau musuh yang menyusahkan bangsat!" geram Ares dari atas kepada Naruto di bawah.

"Dan kau susah tumbang juga. Kekuatanmu bertambah banyak dengan senjata curian itu" Naruto berkata dengan mengacungkan tombaknya. Ares hanya menyeringai; mengejek. Dengan kilatan petir, Master Bolt kembali ke tangannya.

"Kekuatanku bukan hanya bertambah... Aku bahkan mampu melampaui ayahku yang menyedihkan itu dan selalu paranoid tersebut." Ares mengangkat Master Bolt ke atas, awan hitam dengan luas skala besar tercipta dan mengeluarkan percikan listrik ungu bercampur merah di atas. "Dan kau berkesempatan melihat kekuatan penuhku. Kau akan mati disini bangsat dan aku akan memerintah Olympus dan menjadikan dewi-dewi semua menjadi pemuas nafsuku" percikan listrik yang tercipta makin besar, tanah Olympus bergetar dan terangkat, angin hebat tercipta. "Serangan ini akan menghancurkanmu dan setengah besar kota ini! Kau bukan pahlawan! Kau hanya bangsat yang datang dan merusak segalanya!" Petir Ares keluar dengan skala besar dan lingkaran besar berpedar biru tercipta di sana lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mengaum di baliknya.

Listrik yang membentuk singa nemean besar, sangat besar turun. Membuat siapapun merasa takut.

Namun Naruto merasakan sakit ketika mendengar ucapan Ares. Dia... Dia tak sadar membahayakan banyak nyawa manusia? Semua yang punya kekuatan selalu seperti ini. Mendikte yang lemah, mencoba untuk berkuasa.

Pahlawan? Dia memang bukan pahlawan. Dia hanya manusia yang berniat membuat perubahan. Karena manusia hidup dengan umur yang terbatas, Naruto mencoba menghargainya dan mencoba membuat perubahan. Mencoba memutus rantai renkarnasi dan penderitaannya dengan melakukan teknik terlarang yang akan membuatnya dibenci oleh para makhluk supernatural.

Menurunkan tombaknya Naruto berkata. "Memang benar, aku bukanlah pahlawan. Sejak awal aku tak pernah berniat menjadi pahlawan; tapi aku akan membuat satu perubahan besar-besaran bagi semuanya!"

Ares mengayunkan Master Bolt turun dan serangannya turun.

Saat semua akan berakhir, akan ada sebuah perubahan yang tercipta.

 _[...Alterisation Time; ClockDawn...]_

Dan kembali...dunia melambat...hitam dan putih...itu adalah warna yang digunakan di penglihatan Naruto. Dengan kembali melesat ke udara, Naruto memotong tangan Ares yang memegang MasterBolt, merampas Master Bolt itu dan melemparkannya ke arah istana Olympus dan kemudian menyentuh kening Ares.

"Dewa perang pemberontak yang hanya peduli pada darah dan nafsu semata. Tak ada kebijaksanaan di dalam dirimu. Cahaya bersinar di telunjuk yang digunakan Naruto memegang dahi Ares. "Kau tak ubahnya seperti hewan bodoh." Naruto lalu melihat ke sisi lain di sudut terpinggir kota, di menara yang terlihat tak terjamah serangan yang menyebabkan keanehan terasa jelas. "Dan iblis yang bersembunyi yang bermain di belakang." melihat kembali ke arah Ares, "Akan kuubah esensi dewa-mu tanpa mengubah sejarah yang sudah terjadi dengan menggunakan esensi naga yang kuserap tadi Ares,"

Dan telunjuk Naruto makin bersinar, mengubah esensi dewa Ares, mengubahnya menjadi manusia tanpa mengubah sejarah yang sudah ada. Dia akan tetap dikenal sebagai dewa perang hanya dia tak akan lagi berkuasa atas wilayah perang yang menjadi wilayah kekuasaan dewanya. Dia akan berubah menjadi manusia sepenuhnya dan tak akan bisa diubah kembali menjadi dewa. Dan dengan ini Naruto tak harus menjadi dewa Olympus karena sejatinya Ares masih hidup dan belum mewariskan gelarnya. Lagipula Ares nanti masih menjadi manusia dengan kekuatan tubuh yang lebih dari manusia biasa karena masih memegang gelar dewa perangnya dan dia akan selamat jatuh dari ketinggian nantinya meski menderita patah tulang tapi Naruto yakin dewa perang ini pasti akan selamat untuk menerima hukumannya karena pemberontakan ini.

 ** _[Alterisation Time; Alter Timeline]_**

Kekuatan terbesar dari kekuatan waktu Naruto... Kekuatan yang membutuhkan banyak sekali bayaran untuk mengubah satu garis waktu dan memadukannya.

Cahaya yang membungkus Ares itu bercahaya begitu terang hingga kemudian memudar. Lalu sisa waktu yang masih ada lima detik Naruto perbuat dengan memindahkan serangan Ares ke arah menara dimana iblis yang mengawasi sejak pertama kali Naruto menginjakkan kaki di Olympus berada dengan mengubah waktu pengeluaran dan titik serangnya dengan kekuatan waktu pengubah ruang.

Lalu Naruto turun ke arah bangunan dan memandang ke atas langit.

Dimana waktu kembali berjalan.

Waktu dimana armor Naruto pecah,

Waktu dimana Ares jatuh ke bawah bersamaan dengan teriakan kesakitan akibat pergelangan tanganya terpotong,

Waktu yang menurunkan serangan Ares ke arah menara dimana iblis yang diyakini Naruto biang keladi semua ini berada meledak dalam pilar ungu kemerahan besar.

Dan waktu dimana Naruto sudah mencapai batas tertingginya dan dia ambruk; tenggelam dalam kegelapan pikiran dengan tangan kiri yang mulai perlahan mengeriput...

 ** _[...To Be Continue...]_**

 ** _Arrrgggghhhhhh! Yattttaaaaa! Akhirnya selesai juga..._**

 ** _Apa ini memuaskan kalian senpai?!_**

 ** _Aku harap iya saja ya... Hehehehe..._**

 ** _Aku tahu pasti ada kekurangan di setiap chapter dan typo yang pasti menyakitkan mata. Maafkan aku untuk itu okay senpai..._**

 ** _Dan penutupan pertarungan ini akan menutup babak Olympus dengan Interlude di chapter depan yang akan kubuat dan akan masuk ke babak Arc Kyoto dimana Naruto akan bertemu lagi dengan Jeanne, Amaterasu, para Iblis dan Gabriel dalam sebuah konflik baru dengan para grup pahlawan yang tampil dengan susunan anggota baru. (. Spoiler dikit! Hushhhh!) Hades akan sedikit berkaitan di Arc depan dan membuatnya menjadi...rahasia~ tee-heee..._**

 ** _Untuk Irregular Dragon...75% jadi... Aku masih membaca ulangnya dan sekalian membaca novel-novel lama untuk mencari inspirasi merancang plot yang mengejutkan. Jadi sabar dulu..._**

 ** _Berikan review jika kalian puas. Aku akan menghargai itu dan itu sebagai bahan bakar untukku menulis lho... Heheheheg._**

 ** _oh ya di review aku membaca ada yang mengatakan bahwa dewa kok lemah... Hm... Ini penjelasannya._**

 ** _Zeus, Poseidon, Hades kekuatannya memang di atas Sirzech atau naga kelas dewa. Tapi... Aku membuat mereka di fic ini kekuatan mereka di atas itu karena senjata yang mereka pegang. Like a trump card! Kalian sudah melihat senjata Zeus, bagaimana dengan Poseidon dan Hades yang menjadikan mereka dewa-dewa kuat?_**

 ** _And screw canon rangking's... Aku membuat fic ini dengan imajinasiku yang mengubah susunan canon cerita. Mengubah Issei yang nantinya tampil mengejutkan di Arc Kyoto (upssss! Keceplosan, plak! ...), mengubah rangking bahkan mengubah peringkat para dewa. Muahahahaha... Rangking hanya sebagai acuan semata dan berubah seiring berjalannya cerita!_**

 ** _Aku suka kejutan dan kuharap kalian suka itu!... Udah itu aja... Terima kasih dukungan kalian dan dukung dan berikan aku terus dukungan senpai..._**


	25. Chapter 25

"Kau terlihat berantakan sekali, saudaraku." Poseidon berkata demikian ketika melihat Zeus, dewa itu keluar dalam keadaan memar di sekujur tubuh dari istana Olympus dengan berjalan sedikit tertatih. Baju toga yang dia kenakan terlihat sobek-sobek.

Pertarungan sudah selesai. Pelindung yang mengurung Zeus sudah menghilang.

"Dan kau terlihat segar bugar meski wajahmu sedikit lelah, huh?" Zeus membalas saudaranya itu dengan melihat Poseidon yang memegang trisula kebanggaannya di tangan satunya dan di tangan satunya memegang senjata Zeus, Master Bolt. "Jadi... Kau datang akan memberontak juga atau apa?"

"Pikiranmu buruk seperti biasa." Poseidon melempar senjata Zeus tersebut yang langsung ditangkap Zeus dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. "Jika begitu artinya kau baik-baik saja"

"Apa itu sebuah ejekan?"

"Lebih tepatnya sarkasku padamu, saudaraku." Poseidon membalas dengan seringaian kecil. "Aku meskipun merasa kau itu bajingan terbesar, kau itu masih saudaraku. Aku tak seperti Hades; mungkin saja akan seperti itu jika kau membuangku ke Atlantis dan mencabut tahtaku di istana Olympus."

"Hades tak datang?"

"Kau berharap dia datang setelah kau mencabut tahtanya dari istana? Kau itu bajingan tengik ya?" ejek Poseidon dengan tertawa kecil. Dia kemudian melihat ke arah dimana Naruto ambruk di salah satu bangunan Olympus yang sebagian sudah menjadi puing. Terlihat Artemis, dewi pemburu itu sedang memeluk Naruto dan Apollo berada di sisinya, mengobati pemuda itu. "Kau harus berterima kasih pada pemuda itu jika nanti dia sudah sadar. Dia menolong banyak sekali dewa-dewi yang ada di Olympus melewati masalah ini." Poseidon kemudian melihat lagi ke arah saudaranya. "Dia juga yang berperan melucuti Master Bolt dari tangan Ares. Aku tak tahu pasti bagaimana caranya dia melakukan itu, tapi yang aku tahu Master Bolt itu terlempar ke sini dan pelindung ini pecah karena itu. Aku hanya mengambilnya dan memberikannya lagi padamu."

"Lalu Ares?"

" _Bad..._ Dia; sekarat mungkin kata yang tepat untuknya. Aku tak tahu pasti. Hanya itu yang bisa kujabarkan mengingat dia jatuh dari langit dan serangannya malah mengarah ke menara di sudut Olympus." Poseidon berkata dengan nada buruk. "Anakmu itu harusnya yang kau lepas tahtanya dari Olympus sejak dulu."

"Aku melihat dari dalam. Pertarungan yang dialami pemuda itu sangat besar melawan Ares. Ares yang memegang senjataku dengan kekuatan yang sebesar itu masih bisa dia kalahkan." Zeus duduk di salah satu puing-puing. "Dia merupakan ancaman dengan kekuatan sebesar itu."

"Masih menganggapnya ancaman setelah dia menyelamatkan kota dewa kita ini?" Poseidon ikut duduk di sebelah saudaranya dengan meletakkan senjata trisulanya di samping. "Dia bertaruh nyawa bukan untuk kita, tapi para manusia di bawah yang akan tewas jika sampai kota dewa kita ini jatuh... Hah~ *menghela nafas* dia berkata dia bukan pahlawan tapi tindakan yang dia lakukan adalah tindakan seorang pahlawan. Anak perempuanmu memilih calon suami yang baik"

"Jangan bercanda sekarang." Zeus berkata dengan tenang. Para naga jahat yang melayang di atas sudah menghilang dibantai para dewa-dewi Olympus yang lain.

"Kenyataannya begitu bukan?"

Melihat ke arah dimana putrinya berada, Zeus tersenyum sangat tipis di bibir. "Mungkin saja."

"Kota ini perlu diperbarui-kah?"

"Ya... Dan juga dengan sistem di dalamnya" Zeus berujar demikian yang langsung dipandang aneh oleh Poseidon. "Apa?!"

"Ah tidak..."Kibas tangan Poseidon. "Hanya saja membicarakan suatu sistem. Kupikir kepalamu terbentur sesuatu sangat keras di dalam. Kau melawan siapa di dalam?"

"Ostaar..." Jawab Zeus dengan memainkan Master Bolt di tangannya.

"Ah...masih mending kau melawannya. Aku harus melawan Baleur yang jadi setingkat naga surga. Itu menguras tenaga juga untuk tubuh tua ini."

"Aku juga kesulitan karena kehilangan Master Bolt saat melawannya. Kekuatanku setingkat Satan saja saat melawannya. Dan itu juga terasa berat untuk tubuh tua ini."

"Kita ini abadi, immortal... Kurasa kita sudah mulai tumpul dan tak menyadari betapa dunia sudah berubah banyak, Zeus."

"Ya, kau benar saudaraku." Zeus berkata dengan nada pelan. Dia melihat ke sisi atas Olympus dimana Hera, istrinya datang ke arahnya. "Dan pemberontakan Ares membuatku tahu betapa ancaman di dunia luar sudah sangat berbahaya. Pasukan naga jahat yang kebanyakan sudah tewas huh? Entah ini firasatku atau hanya saja ini masih sebagian kecil daripada ini."

"Sebuah konspirasi besar-besaran yang akan mengubah tatanan dunia? Siapa dalang di balik ini?"

"Mana kutahu itu?" Zeus mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dua dewa mayor di Olympus itu saling memandang ke arah Olympus yang banyak menjadi puing.

Pemberontakan yang dilakukan Ares pastilah didalangi oleh orang yang jauh lebih hebat lagi. Itu pasti. Ares tak mungkin melakukannya jika dia hanya sendirian. Dia tak mungkin bisa berpikir untuk mencuri senjata Zeus; Zeus tahu itu. Mau dibilang Ares mengatakan dirinya tak bodoh, Zeus tahu pasti bagaimana bodohnya Ares.

Dewa perang yang menjadi anaknya itu model orangnya langsung terjang mikir belakangan. Itu adalah dia. Selama milenia, Zeus sudah melihat bagaimana sifat dan keburukan Ares walau terkadang dia juga bisa bijak.

Dan dia juga melihat banyak sekali keburukannya.

Pemberontakan terbesar yang dilakukan Ares membuat Zeus mengetahui inilah hasil dari dia memerintah yang hanya berlandaskan ego dan paranoia semata. Mau tak mau itulah kenyataan yang harus diterima dewa itu.

"Aku memerintah dengan buruk bukan selama ini Poseidon?"

"Kau baru sadar?" tanya Poseidon berdiri dari duduknya. "Keputusanmu yang menunda agar Ares kau cabut tahtanya lima puluh tahun lalu berakibat ini. Lima puluh tahun dia berencana untuk menggulingkanmu dibantu orang luar yang hampir saja nyawa saudari tertua kita, Hestia menjadi korban akibat menahan serangan Baleur" Poseidon memandang saudaranya yang wajahnya bertekuk melihat ke bawah; merasa bersalah. " _Everything change now, brother...even the world itself..._ Bagaimana keputusanmu setelah ini, kau harus berpikir bijak kurasa. Sudah saatnya Olympus berhenti dengan gelar ego dan paranoia-nya akibat dirimu. Aku akan kembali lagi ke Atlantis. Panggil aku jika kau butuh saran." Poseidon mengangkat kembali senjatanya yang tergeletak tadi di sampingnya duduk. "Dan saranku jangan membuat pemuda yang menyelamatkan kita menjadi marah. Pandangan matanya akan mengatakan kehancuran jika kau membuat sesuatu yang menentang nuraninya. Aku sudah melihat pandangan matanya yang akan mengubah dunia walau sekilas saat melihat pertarungannya dengan Ares. Dia sangat berbeda... Dia bukan manusia yang bisa kita atur... Jalurnya adalah sesuatu yang akan mengubah dunia dan kita harus memutuskan apa kita akan membalas jasanya menyelamatkan Olympus meski dia mengatakan dia melakukan ini untuk manusia tapi itu tak mengubah fakta dia menyelamatkan kerajaan kita dengan mendukungnya atau menghalangi jalannya. Kau yang memutuskan karena kau adalah raja kami, Zeus... Kau yang akan memutuskan bagaimana seharusnya raja bertindak apa seorang raja bisa menerima perubahan atau tidak."

"Kau selalu bijak diantara kita bertiga huh?"

"Masih ada Hestia yang jauh lebih bijak dari kita. Dia putri tertua bukan?" Poseidon berkata demikian sambil melihat ke arah sisi Hestia yang berdiri dengan cantik di salah satu puing. Sarung tangan api masih berkibar di kedua tangannya dan armornya terlihat mengkilap diikuti rambut panjangnya yang berkibar. "Dan juga mau dipungkiri dia adalah yang terkuat jika seandainya kita tak memiliki senjata kita yang membuat kita bertiga termasuk dalam daftar terkuat dunia. Aku pergi dulu, Zeus..." tambah Poseidon yang menghilang dalam gelembung biru yang tercipta di bawah kakinya meninggalkan Zeus yang melihat Hera berlari ke arahnya dengan menangis.

Ah...meski dia sudah berulangkali menghianati Hera dengan wanita lain, dewi ini masih selalu setia dengannya. Rasa bersalah sangat besar muncul ketika dia melihat raut khawatir pada wajah dewi Hera.

Dengan senyuman dan memberikan pandangan kecil ke arah dimana putrinya berada lalu kembali melihat Hera datang ke arahnya, Zeus tak bisa menghentikan dirinya membuka kedua lengannya untuk memeluk dewi Hera.

 _'Kau benar Poseidon... Sudah saatnya Olympus berubah begitu juga dengan diriku. Aku tahu harusnya aku menghargai hidupku dan melihat dunia dengan cara berbeda'_ pikir Zeus sambil menerima Hera dalam pelukannya. _'Semua akan berubah sekarang'_

 ** _[Line Break...]_**

Dimana ini? Kegelapan lagi?

Apa yang terjadi?

Ah... Dia ingat dia pingsan setelah mengalahkan Ares. Tubuhnya tak kuat menanggung beban seberat itu.

Mengubah Ares menjadi mortal dengan masih memakai gelar dewanya tanpa mengubah dasar waktu dan sejarah. Kekuatan Life Force yang dibutuhkan terlalu besar huh? Bagaimana dengan mengubah seluruh dunia dimensi? Berapa bayarannya?

Apa dia akan menghilang juga? Sejarahnya akan menghilang? Mungkin saja.

Lagipula dia juga tak tahu kepastiannya.

Ada setitik cahaya di ujung sana. Dia melihatnya dan cahaya itu seperti mendekat; lalu membesar, dan membesar. Yang dia tahu, dia hanya menutup mata ketika cahay menyinari segala tempat.

Dan kedua mata biru terbuka, mengerjap dengan perlahan untuk menyesuaikan cahaya masuk ke matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh dan dia melihat dewa matahari Olympus yang merangkap sebagai dewa penyembuh Olympus berdiri memakai setelan dokter berwarna putih.

"Artemis bahkan tak mau beranjak meninggalkanmu sejak kau pingsan" Apollo menambahkan ucapannya dengan melihat Artemis duduk dengan tertidur bersandar di samping ranjang Naruto. Tangannya memegang tangan kanan Naruto dengan erat. "Dia benar-benar mencintaimu kau tahu itu?"

"Hanya cinta tanpa alasan berarti." balas pemuda yang tertidur di ranjang itu. "Berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Cinta adalah bentuk abstrak yang terlebih terkadang tak membutuhkan alasan, Naruto." Apollo berkata lembut dengan menarik kursi dan duduk diatasnya. "Seminggu kau pingsan. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Mau yang singkat atau panjang?"

"Singkat saja mungkin."

" _Like a shit..._ "

"Wow... Itu sangat buruk huh?" balas Apollo kemudian. "Mengingat hal wajar melihat besarnya kekuatanmu. Apa yang kau bayar untuk itu?" tanya Apollo kemudian.

"Apanya yang aku membayar?" Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh...jangan bermain bodoh disini, Naruto." Apollo menatap dengan pandangan prihatin. "Katakan padaku berapa sisa nyawamu sekarang?"

Naruto menatap dewa itu sebelum kemudian menghela nafas. "Jadi kau tahu huh?"

"Kekuatan cahaya hingga bisa mengubah esensi dewa Ares menjadi manusia? Kecepatan secepat kecepatan cahaya? Pengorbanan menggunakan esensi kehidupan. Aku pernah membacanya di jaman sangat-sangat kuno dari teks yang tak pernah diketahui asalnya dimana aku sangat sulit menerjemahkan isi teks tersebut." Apollo menjelaskan. "Dan melihat mengeriputnya tanganmu hingga terlihat seperti berumur lima puluh tahunan dan tak bisa kusembuhkan karena aku tak bisa mengembalikan esensi hidup seseorang. Bayaran yang sangat tinggi bukan?"

"Aku tahu itu..."

"Apa kau menggunakan esensimu sendiri untuk mengubah Ares?"

"Kau bisa menebaknya sendiri bukan?" Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Aku tak akan pernah mengatakan dengan jelas kekuatanku."

"Kau dengan kekuatanmu yang aneh." Apollo kembali menghela nafas. "Athena mungkin akan senang jika mengetahui tentangmu."

"Ah...dewi kebijaksanaan yang selalu ingin tahu segalanya? Dia mengerikan."

"Aku tahu itu..." balas Apollo sebelum kemudian dua orang di ruangan itu mendengar gumaman tidur Artemis.

"Ummmu...Naruto..." gumam kecil dewi pemburu itu dalam tidurnya.

"Dia terlihat imut. Aku jarang sekali melihatnya seperti ini setelah dia ditinggal oleh Arius, leluhurmu itu. Dia jadi pembenci laki-laki setelah kepergian leluhurmu." Apollo berkata dengan tenang. Dia melihat wajah damai Artemis di sana.

"Ya... Kau pernah sekali bertemu dengannya bersama Artemis di waktu kecil. Aku mengingat itu dari ingatan yang dijejalkan padaku." Naruto berkata melihat langit-langit plafon. "Bagaimana dengan Olympus?"

"Masih dalam perbaikan. Kota banyak yang hancur terlebih serangan Ares yang meleset ke pinggir kota. Setengah lebih hancur kau tahu." Apollo kemudian menggaruk kepalanya. Hawa tubuhnya menyiratkan dia lelah. "Dan aku harus bekerja lembur menyembuhkan banyak mereka yang terluka."

"Bukankah itu memang pekerjaanmu?" sindir Naruto. "Apa dewa petir ego itu akan lakukan setelah aku bangun? Dia paranoid kan? Melihat kekuatanku tentu aku akan dianggap bahaya dan harus dimusnahkan. Aku masih bingung bisa bangun disini."

Senyuman diberikan oleh Apollo. "Seorang pahlawan penyelamat harus dibunuh? Kau seorang _*Yushaa*_ ; menghilangkan nyawamu yang sudah menyelamatkan kota kami adalah sebuah perbuatan memalukan bagi para dewa. Kami masih punya harga diri kau tahu..."

"Jangan memanggilku pahlawan dalam bahasa Jepang. Kau tak pantas bicara Jepang sama sekali."

"Ahahahaha...maaf..." Apollo tertawa kecil. "Jadi...kau masih akan berniat pergi setelah ini?"

"Masih ada yang harus kulakukan..."

"Artemis pasti akan sedih sekali. Bisa beritahu tujuanmu selanjutnya tuan pahlawan?" canda Apollo yang diberikan pandangan menajam dari Naruto. "Tak akan kuberitahu..."

"Kau harus berhati-hati nanti jika pergi. Kau sudah terkenal di dunia supernatural dengan jasamu membantu Olympus."

"Terkenal?"

"Mata-mata dari mitologi lain" balas Apollo. "Kau tahulah..."

"Yeah..." balas Naruto yang kemudian menerawang lagi.

Terkenal huh? Mata-mata dari mitologi lain yang menyusup satu sama lain untuk mendapatkan informasi dunia pasti sudah membicarakan tentang dirinya. Dan terlebih dengan pertarungan di Olympus yang sangat mencolok... Naruto tak usah banyak bicara lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi. Ada seseorang lagi yang datang selalu menjengukmu setelah ini." senyum Apollo sambil berdiri. "Sedikit lagi kataku, Naruto... Cinta adalah bentuk abstrak yang tak pernah diketahui apapun karena kita tak pernah tahu isi hati yang lain. Bahkan isi hati dewa-dewi sekalipun. Kau tahu dewi cinta sekalipun tak ada yang tahu isi hatinya. Kau menolak tapi mereka akan datang padamu bahkan jika seribu kali kau menolaknya. Cinta itu aneh bukan? Ah...bukan cinta, tapi perasaan..." Apollo memegang pintu dan membukanya. "Apalagi di dunia supernatural dimana banyak wanitanya tertarik pada pemilik kekuatan besar. Saranku sebaiknya berhati-hatilah dan panggil aku nanti jika kau perlu" wajah Apollo kemudian melihat seseorang lagi yang berdiri di hadapannya dan mengangguk. "Dia sudah sadar, Dite...bangunkan juga Artemis jika ingin bicara padanya." tukas Apollo berlalu dari ruangan; meninggalkan Naruto melihat ke arah pintu dimana dewi cinta Olympus itu memandang Naruto dengan pandangan... Naruto tahu dan tak menyukai pandangan itu...

Satu lagi pandangan yang sama yang diberikan Artemis padanya.

Pandangan cinta tanpa dasar apapun.

 ** _[Line Break...]_**

"Jadi...selama ini dia berada di Olympus Yasaka?" suara merdu itu terucap dari bibir Amaterasu dengan santai. "Bahkan menghentikan pemberontakan dewa disana. Tuan pahlawan memang hebat ya?"

"Dan sangat berbahaya, dewi..." Jawab perempuan yang menemani sang dewi matahari tanah Jepang tersebut di sebuah tempat berteduh kecil di samping taman bunga yang sedang mekar-mekarnya di bangunan paviliun utama dengan guguran sakura yang dihembuskan angin. "Dia kini harusnya di-incar oleh banyak pihak bahkan kabarnya, pihak Aliansi Injil akan mengirim utusan langsung kepadanya untuk menawari lagi masuk ke pihaknya, bahkan jika harus melalui pemaksaan."

"Ah...kekuatan besar selalu menarik perhatian bukan?" Amaterasu menyesap teh dari cangkir yang dia pegang dengan begitu elegan. "Kira-kira berapa banyak wanita yang sudah jatuh hati padanya ya?"

"Dewi..."

"Fufufu~...kekuatan besar selalu menarik dewi atau perempuan di dunia supernatural ini. Bahkan ada yang sampai akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan pemuda yang sangat menarik itu." Amaterasu tertawa kecil dengan merdu. Seperti sebuah suara musik yang menenangkan itu bisa dibayangkan dari suara dewi matahari tersebut. "Peraturan manusia dan dunia supernatural itu berbeda sekali bukan?"

"Apa dewi yakin dia akan kemari?" Yasaka bertanya balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Amaterasu. Bukan bermaksud tidak sopan hanya Yasaka mau menjawabpun sang dewi harusnya tahu tentang itu. Lagipula pertanyaan sang dewi juga tak penting jadi dia bertanya pertanyaan yang membuatnya berpikiran aneh.

"Tentu saja dia akan kemari, Yasaka. Tujuannya selanjutnya harusnya dia kemari..." dewi menjawab dengan merdu.

"Dewi yakin sekali?"

Tersenyum, tangan Amaterasu terangkat ke udara, aliran sihir ruang tercipta berwarna biru dan lingkaran biru kecil tercipta yang menurunkan sebuah benda berbentuk kubus kecil ke telapak tangan Amaterasu. Memandang benda yang ada di telapaknya dimana kubus itu berwarna hitam pekat dengan ukiran putih aksara kuno yang tak bisa terbaca, Amaterasu berkata. "Karena dia akan datang untuk ini. Cepat atau lambat dia kan mengambil barang ini yang mana barang ini dititipkan leluhurnya ke Tamamo no Mae, pecahan diriku di masa lalu untuk dijaga sampai yang akan mengambilnya tiba... Dan sebagai istri yang baik, Tamamo menjaganya hingga dia mati dan penyimpanan ruangnya kembali padaku beserta ingatannya. Leluhur pemuda itu berkata ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting yang hanya bisa digunakan untuk mengubah dunia"

"I-itu...apa dewi?!" Yasaka kaget mendengar penjelasan sang dewinya yang kembali memasukkan kubus itu kembali ke dalam ruang penyimpanan mistisnya.

"Aku sendiri juga tak tahu, tapi kurasa itu penting bagi pemuda itu" Amaterasu kembali mengambil tehnya dan menyesapnya. "Kita akan berikan penyambutan terbaik untuknya nanti Yasaka, sekarang kita akan mengurus pihak Aliansi yang dengan lancang mencoba menekanku untuk beraliansi dengan mereka melalui kita yang memberikan perlindungan untuk Kuroka si ras Nekoshou yang tersisa selain adiknya yang dengan licik dimanipulasi menjadi iblis dan menbenci Kuroka padahal gadis kucing itu melindunginya."

"Ah...iya benar dewi... Pihak Aliansi akan datang kemari bersama para murid akademi Kuoh yang akan berlibur ke Kyoto."

"Dan mereka pikir bisa menekanku dengan itu? Fufufu~ para pahlawan akan bergerak bukan?"

"Mereka sudah akan bergerak dewi. Dengan diriku yang sudah kubuatkan klon dengan teknik rahasia untuk mereka nanti agar menculik klonku untuk menjalankan aksi mereka, kita bisa memakai mereka dalam rencana kita mengguncang para Aliansi yang ingin bertindak sesuka mereka hanya karena sudah bersatu."

"Ahh... Itu menarik... Permainan pikiran. Sudah lama aku tak melakukannya. Iblis bernama Ajuka itu yang digadang-gadang kepintarannya dan pemimpin pahlawan, Cao-Cao dengan dukungan Sakra dan Hades... Kita lihat siapa yang memainkan siapa..." Amaterasu melihat ke arah guguran bunga sakura. "Sang naga manusia yang loyal kepada kita sudah mulai bergerak?"

"Jin Toujou dan Basara Toujou sudah bergerak..."

"Menarik...sangat menarik... Jadi sang kuda sudah bergerak? Keluesannya akan mendukung kita di banyak hal..." Amaterasu menyeringai senang.

Semua mengira mitologi Shinto itu lemah? Ras Youkai lemah? Fufufufu... Mereka akan tahu...mitologi ini adalah mitologi yang kuat. Apalagi mereka berada di tanah Jepang, tanah kekuasaan mereka yang memberikan mereka kekuatan besar. Mau menekan mitologi ini dengan mengumandangkan menyerahkan Kuroka atau perseteruan? Bodoh! Mereka iblis yang sudah membantai ras nekomata hanya karena Kuroka membunuh iblis kelas tinggi dan mereka menuntut agar Kuroka diserahkan karena dia buronan iblis kelas tinggi?

Jangan bercanda dan membuat Amaterasu tertawa. Jika ada satu hal yang membuat Amaterasu terkenal adalah dia itu licik yang tertutupi dengan keanggunan dan kelembutan dewinya. Super licik.

Harusnya dia yang mengumandangkan perseteruan dahulu. Tapi dia tak jadi. Seraffal Leviathan pandai bernegosiasi dan sedikit licik juga, tapi tak apa; rencana Amaterasu akan membuahkan hasilnya kali ini.

Sekiryutei dan Hakuryukou mereka akan jatuh dan naga akan terserap oleh sang kuda. True Longinus akan terbelah dan kelompok pahlawan akan jatuh... Menarik untuk dilihat... Sakra akan berguling dan Shiva yang sudah beraliansi dengan Amaterasu akan bangkit.

"Hey Yasaka" panggil sang dewi matahari dengan tertawa kecil yang membuat youkai rubah berekor sembilan itu mengangkat alis.

"Check... Aku meng-skak raja lho... Kemana mereka akan bergerak setelahnya? Fufufufu..."

Yasaka tersenyum mendengar ucapan ambigu dewinya ini. "Jadi permainan dimulai dewi?"

"Tentu saja..." mata Amaterasu berkilat sejenak dan senyumnya yang manis menyembunyikan siapa dia sebenarnya. "Aku akan mendapatkan hadiahku lebih cepat Yasaka... Pemuda itu akan jadi milikku setelah ini... Naruto akan jadi milikku... Ahh... Cinta pandangan pertama memang menarik ya..."

"Ya... Sangat menarik..."

 ** _[Line Break...]_**

Dia berdiri di sana dengan memakai jubah putihnya yang lebar. Rambut putihnya berkibar pelan. Dia berada di salah satu pinggiran kota Olympus dimana dari tempatnya berada dia bisa melihat ke bawah yang rasanya tanah itu sangat jauh-jauh sekali.

Mereka tak akan menyadari dia pergi. Pemuda itu sudah memastikannya. Artemis tak akan menemukannya di tempatnya berbaring ketika dia kembali bersama Aphrodite yang mana mereka berdua keluar saat Artemis bangun dari tidurnya untuk memanggil dewa-dewi yang berada di luar.

Semua membuat Naruto lelah. Tapi jalan masih panjang. Masih ada yang harus dicari. Masih ada yang harus dilakukan. Tangan keriputnya ini akan kembali lagi setelah dia menyerap banyak esensi kehidupan dari tumbuhan ataupun pohon-pohon.

Dia akan pergi tanpa berpamitan. Pamitan itu tidak perlu. Dia memang sudah waktunya pergi lagipula jika dia berkata dia akan pergi, ada kemungkinan Zeus menolaknya.

Mereka yang punya kekuatan selalu diincar. Naruto tahu jika dia diincar untuk dimasukkan ke Olympus nantinya. Bukan berpikiran buruk...hanya berjaga-jaga. Sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh Apollo, kita tak pernah tahu isi hati seseorang.

Kemana dia akan pergi, dia akan pergi ke Kyoto. Ada seseorang yang harus dia temui. Seseorang yang memegang benda penting lainnya untuk memulai rencananya.

Dia masih berpikir siapa orang itu. Teka-teki yang diberikan hanyalah nama Tamamo no Mae dan Naruto masih menerka apa hubungannya dengan nama itu. Dia mungkin akan menemukannya nanti di sana.

Dengan langkah mantap dia kemudian terjun ke bawah.

Angin menerpa dirinya, kencang sekali, tapi Naruto tak peduli. Sensasi Sky diving rasanya ternyata begini.

Tubuh Naruto kemudian secara perlahan berpecah, partikel-partikel itu melayang tertiup angin.

Kyoto... Dia datang...

 ** _[...To Be Continue...]_**

 ** _Arc Olympus selesai. Pffffttt...si kuning main kabur aja tanpa pesan apapun. Pamit dulu kek kan bisa. Kalau ketemu Artemis lagi di lain waktu bonyok-bonyok dah dia..._**

 ** _Dan apa ini? Amaterasu? Licik? Wuah mengepul dah kepala... Mitologi Shinto akan tampil beda ah... Dan clue... Aliansi dengan Shiva...Amaterasu mengejutkan juga ya beraliansi dengan dewa penghancur itu._**

 ** _Dan Aliansi Injil memulai rencananya... Reuni besar-besaran akan terjadi di Kyoto...Amaterasu yang wuzzz Yandere (merinding gila~) sifatnya mungkin akan seperti karakter terkenal Esdeath dalam hal kebrutalan dan pemikiran yang kuat dan licik macam seperti Aizen... Toujou Jin dan Basara Toujou dari anime hentai mesum parah daripada DxD muncul disini. Pahlawan dengan kelompoknya juga muncul disini dan seperti yang kubilang...kejutan selalu ada._**

 ** _Fufufufu...omoshiroi kan?_**

 ** _Dan Un-wanted Harem... Harem yang tak di-inginkan Naruto mulai bermunculan...atau memang sudah bermunculan ya? Bikin pusing dah... Bah peduli amat penting cerita nyambung... Kejutan kejutan lain akan disajikan di Arc Kyoto. Ini Interlude ke dua dari cerita ini._**

 ** _Seperti yang kubilang cinta itu abstrak tak bisa dilihat macam drama tapi terkadang drama juga terjadi dalam hidup. Bingung? Sama..._**

 ** _Terima kasih buat pendukung cerita ini. Aku berusaha menulis sebaik mungkin menulis untuk para pendukungku. Seperti biasa typo menyakitkan mata bertebaran jadi aku minta maaf..._**

 ** _Seperti biasa berikan es cendol kalian berupa saran untuk fic ini. Maklum saran dan komentar kalian itu senpai jadi bahan bakar buat semangat juga..._**


	26. Chapter 26

aku cuma mau mengamankan cerita shiro agar tidak hilang di dunia fanfiction, aku tidak yakin aku mampu menulis sebaik shiro kalau mau baca kelanjutannya kita harus nunggu yang mampu dan mau melanjutkan cerita ini

berdoa lah agar ada yang mau mengadopt cerita ini ok

nah yang mau mengadopt cerita ini silakan

 ** _"Aku menemukanmu,...Naruto~"_**

 ** _Ucapan Amaterasu kepada Naruto._**

 ** _[...The Last Adventure...]_**

Kyoto. Kota yang terletak di tengah pulau Honshu dengan sebutan sebagai kota dengan ribuan kuil dan pusat peradaban tradisional Jepang dengan mitologi Shinto yang menguasai penuh daerah ini.

Kota dengan keindahan tiada tara yang masuk dalam warisan dunia. Kota dengan keanggunan dan kelembutan yang terlihat indah di pandang mata. Serta kota yang menjadi tempat persinggahan pemuda yang sudah membunuh naga jahat Baleur di tanah kerajaan Olympus. Kota di mana disini, di tempatnya berpijak kini; pemuda tersebut harus menguak misteri lagi tentang apa yang ditinggalkan leluhurnya dengan misteri kata Tamamo no Mae.

Langkah kakinya yang mantap membuatnya menelusuri jalanan perfektur Nishiki dengan satu tas punggung kecil di belakang punggungnya. Dengan berbalut sebuah jaket putih yang terbuka risletingnya, celana jeans panjang dan sepatu kets hitam, dia bertingkah layaknya seorang turis.

Atau memang dia menyamar sebagai seorang turis.

Perbuatannya di Olympus mengundang banyak perhatian. Mata-mata dari berbagai pihak supernatural mulai terlihat mencari-cari dirinya. lepas setelah dia pergi dari tanah Olympus yang dia temui adalah mata-mata untuk malaikat jatuh yang mana dia harus membunuh malaikat jatuh tersebut sebelum dia mengatakan dimanakah dia berada.

Dan menyamar adalah jalan yang terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang. Rambut putihnya di cat dengan warna hitam. Mata sebiru lautan miliknya dia pakaikan kontak lensa hingga mengubah warna matanya menjadi kecoklatan dan ditambah sepasang kacamata bening yang terpasang di wajah sebagai penipuan.

Katakanlah dia terlihat sangat-sangat berbeda. Seperti seorang Clark Kent yang menyamar untuk merahasiakan bahwa dia adalah seorang Superman. _Perfect! Just perfect!..._

Hanya mereka yang pernah dekat dengannya saja yang bisa mencium siapa dirinya sebenarnya; seperti Artemis atau para pemburunya... Ah...mengingat dewi itu sedikit membuat pemuda itu merasa sedikit tak enak; seperti sebuah rasa merinding yang tiba-tiba menjalar di belakang punggung dan itu terasa berbahaya. Maa...dia tak terlalu peduli itu.

Aura yang dia miliki adalah aura manusia tanpa kekuatan apapun jadi ini tambah memudahkannya berbaur. Dan dengan membuat identitas baru menggunakan uang...Naruto sudah menjadi orang yang terlihat berbeda.

Tangannya yang keriput sudah kembali seperti semula. Dia sudah menyerap esensi dari pohon besar yang ada di Amerika ditambah dengan esensi dari malaikat jatuh mata-mata yang harus tewas di tangannya, katakanlah dia sudah kembali lagi seperti semula.

Ditangannya dia memegang kue mochi yang baru dia beli. Memakannya pelan sembari berjalan menyusuri jalanan ini. Ada youkai-youkai yang berkeliaran, berbaur dengan para manusia dengan menyembunyikan siapa mereka sebenarnya. Ada youkai anjing wanita yang terlihat berjualan di pinggir jalan sana tempatnya melangkah; terlihat berjualan makanan khas perfektur daerah ini. Youkai tersebut mengulas senyum sembari terlihat menarik dirinya untuk membeli dagangannya dan Naruto hanya memberikan gestur menunjukkan apa yang berada di tangannya sembari tersenyum dan dibalas dengan senyuman pula dari Youkai anjing tersebut dengan maklum.

Naruto bisa melihat mereka para Youkai tapi mereka yang melihatnya tak sadar siapa dia. Sebuah langkah yang bagus dan sangat mengurangi resiko ketahuan atau berbuat masalah di Kyoto sini.

Mungkin berharap jika dia tak terlibat masalah lagi sepertinya tidak mungkin; menggelengkan kepala pelan Naruto bergumam; "Jangan berharap...keberuntunganku kalau menyangkut masalah kelihatannya buruk" katanya pelan.

Oh...Naruto yang malang. Apa yang dia katakan memang ada benarnya.

Ada banyak; begitu banyak kuil di sini. Tapi mungkin dia akan pergi ke Istana Imperial yang lama. Langkah kakinya membawanya menuju stasiun dan dia menikmati udara Kyoto yang tenang dengan mendengarkan musik.

Perjalanan menuju ke istana Imperial lama tidaklah lama, sekitar lima belas menit semata dia sudah menjejakkan kaki di wilayah dimana Istana Imperial Lama Kyoto berada. Suasanan yang sangat ramai dengan banyak orang lalu lalang dan banyak turis yang juga berdatangan ke kota ini membuatnya betah menyaksikan mereka dengan berjalan kaki sembari mendengarkan musik dari sebuah pemutar musik dengan Headshet di telinga hingga langkah kaki yang membawanya berjalan terhenti karena melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak berada di sini justru terlihat di pandangan matanya yang melihat ke arah mereka yang berada di sana tengah tertawa dengan bahagia dan sedang menikmati Kyoto.

Astaga...harusnya kemungkinan dimana mereka berada di sini itu kecil!

Dan Naruto merasa ingin mengutuk keberuntungannya yang selalu berlebihan.

Mereka disana. Iblis, para gerombolan iblis yang memakai seragam akademi Kuoh berada di sana. Naruto bisa melihat rambut merah panjang milik adik dari Maou Lucifer yang pernah dia temui bersama sang Kaichou mantan sekolahnya dimana dia memang keluar dari sekolah tersebut tanpa pemberitahuan apapun bersama para mereka yang mereka sebut keluarga. Jangan lupakan dengan rambut pirang yang diikat twintal samping macam bor, Ravel Phenex; nama itu setidaknya yang diingat Naruto.

Tapi dipandangan Naruto mereka yang disebut keluarga tak lebih dari mereka yang terampas kebebasannya.

Mereka terlihat menikmati suasana wilayah di Kyoto. Wajah senang mereka terlihat bahkan Naruto bisa melihat beberapa kali wajah Hyoudou Issei, orang yang lahir sebagai manusia namun dengan hanya mengandalkan nafsunya malah membuang kebebasan yang dia miliki.

Naruto tak menyalahkannya. Manusia pada dasarnya memang mempunyai nafsu yang mengekang akal pikiran mereka. Itu normal dan itu terkadang yang membuat semua terasa lebih manusiawi. Pandangan Naruto melihat mereka yang berfoto di depan sebuah tugu besar merah di sana dan kemudian dia melihat dua orang yang terasa tak asing di ingatannya.

Mereka terlihat tambah cantik. Rambut pirang panjang itu kini tergerai; dia yang memakai seragam akademi Kuoh terasa bertambah cantik saja. Sama dengan dia yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan rambut hitamnya yang diikat dengan ikat rambut bunga di belakang leher.

Jeanne dan Raynare...mereka tengah asyik bercengkrama dan berbicara satu sama lain. Sepertinya aliansi terlihat benar-benar menjaga mereka.

Senyum tipis itu muncul di bibir Naruto sebelum kemudian dia berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Mereka tak perlu tahu dia di sini dahulu. Mereka tak perlu tahu untuk apa dirinya di sini.

Para iblis, perwakilan malaikat dan setengah malaikat jatuh berkumpul dan tertawa tanpa tahu status mereka dan bercengkrama satu sama lain tanpa memandang siapa mereka...pemandangan itu terasa menyenangkan untuk dilihat oleh Naruto.

Dengan langkah kaki yang berbalik dari tujuan awal dia berjalan hingga tanpa sadar dia berjalan melewati seseorang.

Berpakaian formal layaknya seorang guru wanita di akademi Kuoh yang dia ingat, dia yang terlihat berambut pirang bergelombang dengan mata biru cerah yang sekilas terlihat Naruto berjalan ke arah para gerombolan mereka yang berasal dari mantan sekolahnya. Dia terlihat begitu cantik dan menarik banyak perhatian laki-laki sekitar. Sebuah kecantikan murni dari wanita yang berusia sekitar dua puluh tahunan yang begitu memikat.

Dan Naruto hanya tetap tersenyum kecil ketika tahu siapa yang melewatinya.

Dia mungkin tak tahu siapa pemuda yang sudah melewatinya berjalan, tapi Naruto tak akan bisa dibodohi. Bahkan ketika dia yang berjalan melewatinya tersebut menyembunyikan aura suci yang terlihat sangat meluap-luap di dalam dirinya dan Naruto tahu siapa baru saja melewatinya.

Lagipula dia juga melihatnya sekilas di pertemuan antara tiga fraksi dahulu. Adik dari sang Archangel agung Michael.

Gabriel...salah satu dari para Archangel surga.

Yare, yare...sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan Naruto berharap dia tak akan terlibat di dalamnya.

Karena kini dia akan bersembunyi dan bermain dalam bayangan.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, saat dia pergi melangkah menjauh, gadis pirang dengan rambut depan sebahu dan rambut belakang yang panjang tergerai yang duduk bersama Raynare melihat ke arah sang Malaikat yang sudah mengubahnya menjadi salah satu Brave Saint, Joker dari sang Malaikat perempuan yang berhati lembut, Gabriel yang tengah berjalan mendekat dengan senyum yang menawan di bibirnya hanya untuk senyum itu tertahan ketika dia merasakan sebuah deja-vu saat melihat sosok laki-laki berjalan melewati sang malaikat perempuan yang menjadi tuannya tersebut.

Apa yang dilihat Jeanne yang membawa jiwa dari Jeanne d'Arc adalah pemuda yang berambut hitam yang terlihat punggungnya yang yang terasa seperti seseorang yang sangat dia kenal; seseorang yang berjanji sesuatu tapi tak dia ingat dan itu... Bayangan seseorang dengan rambut putihnya dan mata biru cerahnya yang tersenyum singkat langsung menyeruak ke kepala Jeanne dan...

"!...ah!"

Rasa pusing menyerang kepalanya dan membuat sahabatnya yang berada di sampingnya langsung menoleh.

"Jean-chan! Jean-chan! Kau kenapa?!" tanya gadis di sampingnya dengan terlihat khawatir

Gadis pirang yang memegang kepalanya yang sakit itu menggeleng saat sakit kepalanya mereda. "Uummm... Aku tak apa-apa, Rayna-chan..." balas Jeanne sambil melihat ke arah laki-laki yang sudah menghilang dalam kerumunan

 _"Siapa itu tadi?"_ batin Jeanne pelan.

 ** _[Line Break]_**

"Nona Yasaka. Perwakilan dari aliansi tiga fraksi sudah datang ke wilayah Kyoto. Mereka meminta pertemuan dengan anda."

Suara pembawa berita yang tengah menunduk di depan sang Youkai ekor sembilan yang tengah duduk dengan posisi anggun seiza-nya di atas tahtanya duduk yang berundak langsung menjawab. "Siapa saja yang datang?"

"Lapor nona! Yang datang adalah Gubernur malaikat jatuh Azazel bersama dengan salah satu Youndai Maou, Seraffal Leviathan dan Archangel Gabriel. Selain itu adik-adik Maou, Rias Gremory beserta Sona Sitri dan para budak mereka, salah satu exorcist Jeanne yang membawa jiwa Jeanne d'Arc dan salah satu malaikat jatuh hybrid manusia Raynare juga datang bersama mereka." balas youkai dari ras kelinci yang tengah menunduk tersebut yang membuat Yasaka menaikkan alis.

"Hooo... Mereka datang dengan membawa yang masih muda kemari huh?" kata Yasaka. Ekornya yang berjumlah sembilan bergerak bebas di belakangnya. "Apa maksud mereka dengan membawa yang masih muda ke dalam Kyoto? Memamerkan kekuatan para mereka yang muda dengan Sekiryutei mereka yang kabarnya sudah mengalahkan Fenrir yang menyerang di pertemuan mereka dengan dewa Norse, Odin. Dewi Amaterasu tak akan menyukai hal ini. Ada kabar lain yang kau bawa?"

" _Mereka_ sudah masuk ke dalam wilayah Kyoto, nona Yasaka. Sang pemilik tombak suci dan komplotannya sudah bergerak di bawah tanah."

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan sang kuda bersama anaknya?"

"Mereka mengintai. Aliansi membawa Hakuryukou yang tengah berada di salah satu hutan di wilayah Kyoto dan terlindungi oleh perisai yang kuat. Salah satu pemilik Caliburn juga ada bersama pemilik Durandal."

"...* _Sighhh*..._ Mereka berniat sungguh-sungguh mencoba untuk menunjukkan kekuatan mereka huh? Para pahlawan itu. Apa mereka punya kejutan di dalam kelompok mereka?"

"Pemilik Dimension Lost kabarnya ada dalam kelompok mereka nona..." kata pembawa kabar yang membuat Yasaka terlihat senang.

"Ara~" kata Yasaka dengan menaikkan senyumnya. "Pemilik sacred gear dimensi... Suatu koleksi item yang sangat menarik. Dewi pasti tertarik. Assasins...apa mereka sudah bergerak?"

"Tuan Alucard sudah mengintai mereka yang berniat membuat suatu perubahan besar di dunia nona."

"Baguslah kalau begitu..." kata Yasaka dengan tenang. "Kau boleh pergi, Usagi"

Youkai dengan nama Usagi tersebut yang memakai topeng putih seputih salju tersebut hanya mengannguk dan menghilang dalam lingkaran salju putih. Meninggalkan Yasaka yang berdiam sendiri di ruangan besar dimana tempatnya berada menenangkan diri.

"Dewi...semua sudah di set. Anda sudah meng-skak raja. Mereka sudah bergerak. Giliran kita mengambil langkah selanjutnya." kata Yasaka dalam tempatnya berada.

"Biarkan mereka bergerak dahulu...kita akan menunggu dalam diam. Yasaka" sebuah suara muncul dari belakang Yasaka dengan memakai lingkaran teleportasi khas Shinto yang berisi ukiran segel rumit. "Temui Azazel dan biarkan dia bicara. Aliansi yang berniat membuat dirinya berjaya di atas mitologi lain. Permainan politik besar-besaran sudah terjadi. Indra yang berniat menentang Shiva sudah bergerak dalam bayangan. Satu buah potongan terakhir dari dia yang licik melebihi bangsa iblis itu sendiri tengah berdiam. Yasaka...apapun yang terjadi jangan serahkan Kuroka."

"Hamba mengerti dewi." kata Yasaka hormat kepada sang dewi yang berjalan turun melalui tangga yang menuju tahta tempat Yasaka duduk. Rambut hitam panjang sang dewi terlihat mengkilap dan kimono bunga emas yang dia kenakan tampak terlihat serasi dengan keanggunan sang dewi.

"Biarkan Kunou berinteraksi dengan para mereka yang muda dari aliansi. Kita gunakan aliansi untuk menekan mereka para pahlawan sementara assasins akan mengambil sacred gear dari Dimension Lost." kata Amaterasu melihat Yasaka yang masih duduk di atas.

"Sacred Gear itu akan berguna nanti dewi?"

"Aku butuh sacred gear itu untuk sesuatu. Biarkan sang kuda dan anaknya menyerang naga putih dan pemilik Caliburn terlebih dahulu. Naga melawan naga dan pedang melawan pedang. Naga putih dengan jiwa yang kuat itu hanya akan menjadi koleksi Jin semata."

"Anda sangat memikirkannya dengan matang dewi... Rencana anda terasa sangat brilian."

"Fufufu~ tentu saja..." Amaterasu berujar dengan senang. Kubus kecil yang dia pernah tunjukkan kepada Yasaka kini keluar dan berada di telapak tangannya, bergetar kecil dengan cahaya putih redup seperti terlihat senang akan kedatangan sesuatu yang berada dekat dengannya. Dan Amaterasu tak bisa memungkiri kemungkinan dia yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba. "Dia sudah datang Yasaka" Amaterasu berkata sembari menggenggam kubus itu dimana kubus itu menghilang kembali. "Dia berada di sini... Aku bisa merasakannya."

"Dewi..."

"Tsukoyomi sudah mengambil pusaka dewa yang sudah ditempa ulang Yasaka. Susano'o sudah mengumpulkan mereka berdelapan para youkai terkuat. Kita sepertinya perlu menggunakan banyak sekali kekuatan untuk bisa pergi ke dunia baru. Dimensi dimana kita para mitologi Shinto akan pergi ke tanah mereka yang merupakan leluhur sebelum ayah dan ibu datang. Tanah yang terlupakan yang tertera di teks kuno yang sudah terlampau usang. Tanah dimana sang naga pembawa mimpi menjadi penjaganya yang sebenarnya dan dia yang membawa kekuatan yang tak pernah terdengar menjadi kunci pembawa masuk.

...dan tanah yang mana semua legenda dari dewa dewi ini berasal dan Kami-sama yang menciptakan kita semua berada untukku mempunyai jawaban dari apa yang telah lama kupikirkan."

 ** _[Line Break]_**

"Ayah...kita akan menemui mereka di sini?" ujar seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat dan sebuah garis luka di bawah mata kanannya berjalan dengan menyusuri jalan setapak hutan dengan lelaki yang tengah terlihat merokok di sampingnya.

"... _fyuuuuhhhh..._ " hembusan asap keluar dari lelaki yang berjalan di samping pemuda yang bertanya padanya ini ketika rokok yang dia sedot dia hembuskan kembali. "Mereka berada di sini. Naga-ku yang mengatakan hal tersebut, hanya saja mereka terlihat bersembunyi dalam sebuah pelindung khusus buatan Gubernur gagak yang tengah akan bernegosiasi dengan Yasaka." kata lelaki itu sambil melihat ke depan. "Mattaku, dewi Amaterasu selalu menyuruh hal yang rumit-rumit..."

"Tapi ini adalah perintah bukan ayah?" kata pemuda yang berada di samping ayahnya menemaninya berjalan jauh lebih masuk ke dalam hutan di wilayah gunung di daerah Kyoto. "Apa kita akan bertemu dengan mereka yang kuat nanti?"

Mengangkat bahu, si lelaki hanya berkata santai. "Aku tak tahu, Basara" kata lelaki tersebut sambil merokok kembali. "Perintah yang kuterima hanya untuk mengambil si putih dari tangan aliansi"

"Dan apakah aku boleh mengambil sesuatu nanti jika ada yang menarik?"

"Kau mungkin bisa mengambil pedangnya" ucap lelaki tersebut lagi sambil menoleh melihat sang anak yang tengah memasang wajah biasa saja. "Atau mungkin kau ingin tombak sebagai koleksi baru setelah kita selesai dengan ini? Tuan Assasins akan mengambil pemilik dimensi seperti yang diberitahukan oleh sang dewi."

"Wohoo...jadi yang katanya membawa tombak terkuat di jajaran Longinus sudah datang? Mungkin tombaknya akan menarik nanti menjadi musuhku"

"Kau bisa memusuhinya setelah naga merah iblis itu bertarung dengannya nanti." ujar lelaki tersebut yang berhenti tepat di sebuah pohon besar. "Kita sudah sampai." lelaki itu berkata pada anaknya yang juga berhenti. Mereka saling berpandangan kemudian. "Jadi...lakukan secara aman atau kasar?" tanya si ayah.

"Yang manapun boleh!" kata pemuda bernama Basara tersebut pada ayahnya sambil mengepalakan tangan dan meninju telapak tangan di depan dada. "aku lebih suka kita terjang langsung ayah!"

"Aku-pun juga suka seperti itu anakku!" balas sang ayah dengan semangat. Namun lelaki itu kemudian berbalik dan melihat ke arah lain. Arah lain dimana sebuah pohon besar berdiri di sana dan seorang gadis mungil dengan pakaian Lolita yang berwarna hitam berdiri di sana memandang sangat datar dengan satu tangannga menyentuh batang pohon. "Tapi sepertinya tamu tak diundang datang kemari. Yare, yare...sang dewi naga telah muncul..." kata lelaki tersebut dengan santai sambil membuang puntung rokoknya dan menginjak sisanya. "Sampai menemuiku yang rendah ini, dewi naga Ophis apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Kau pemilik jiwa para naga yang telah tersegel dalam Lacrima. Apa kau berniat mengambil jiwa si putih?" tanya gadis yang berada di sebelah pohon itu dengan datar. Sangat datar tanpa ekspresi apapun hanya sebuah pemandangan blank yang terlihat di raut wajahnya.

Raut wajah yang tak tertebak apa maunya dan apa keinginannya. Raut wajah yang siapapun mengerti bahwa Ophis sang dewi naga yang adalah seseorang yang tak pernah diketahui tujuan pasti dan kejelasannya. "Dewi-mu yang berniat membuka pintu terlarang yang dijaga oleh naga merah yang membawa mimpi sebagai kekuatannya; sebagaimana ketidakbatasan yang menjadikan diriku sang naga dewi." kata Ophis ambigu. "Rencana dewimu akan berubah banyak, Toujou Jin"

"Aku tahu..." kata lelaki bernama Jin tersebut. "Tapi perintah adalah perintah dan aku harus melaksanakannya. Lagipula ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu bukan, Ophis?"

"Semua saling berhubungan dan terpaut satu sama lain dalam untaian takdir yang tertera. Kalian para pengikut dewa dewi yang merasa maha kuasa hanyalah tak mengerti alur yang tertulis dalam sebuah hal." kata Ophis dengan masih raut wajah datarnya. "Penjaga dengan pembawa mimpi telah merasakan sang pembawa kunci telah dikirim oleh Kami-sama dalam perjalanan terakhirnya. Semua yang ada akan berubah, tertulis kembali dalam sebuah awalan baru. Kami bertiga yang merupakan naga dengan entititas tertinggi akan menjadi sumber dari pembukaan hal baru."

"Kalimat yang kau ucapkan terasa ambigu dan penuh misteri, dewi Naga...jadi apa tujuanmu datang kemari? Berniat membunuhku? Bukankah itu mudah dan bisa kau lakukan sejak tadi?" tanya Jin dengan melirik Basara sedikit khawatir.

Apa yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah entitas naga yang berada di puncak rantai makanan. Puncak kekuatan yang mampu menghancurkan dimensi ini dengan kekuatannya yang mengerikan. Julukan ketidakbatasan dan Ouroboros bukanlah julukan dan gelar semata. Itu adalah sebuah penghormatan gelar yang dihadiahkan dengan rasa hormat dan ketakutan.

"Membunuhmu hanya akan menghalangi sebentar yang sudah tertulis." kata Ophis dengan pelan. "Si putih adalah anggota organisasi yang kudirikan dia akan menjadi persembahan pertama dalam hal ini." tambah Ophis lagi dengan bagian tubuhnya yang mulai memudar. "Sampaikan ini pada dewi-mu, Toujou Jin. Apa yang akan dia buka akan membawa seluruh mitologi membenci satu orang. Tak pernah ada dewa-dewi yang ingin kehilangan kekuatan."

"?"

Jin dan Basara hanya bisa terlihat bingung dengan ucapan sang dewi naga yang memang terasa sangat ambigu sekali di dalamnya. Dan lagi...apa yang dikatakan dewi naga tersebut lebih kepada sebuah misteri.

Pembawa kunci? Semua akan tertulis ulang? Apa maksudnya?

Jin mencerna dalam-dalam kata-kata dari sang dewi naga tersebut. Ini...mungkin dia memang harus memberitahukan hal ini kepada sang dewi.

"Basara..." panggil Jin kepada anaknya yang kini melihatnya, tatapan lelaki bernama Jin itu terasa sangat serius. "Kembalilah ke Kyoto. Kabarkan kata-kata ambigu sang dewi naga kepada dewi Amaterasu."

"Tapi ayah! Bagaimana dengan perintah sang dewi?" tanya Basara dengan sedikit bingung.

"Perubahan rencana, Basara." Kata Jin dengan tegas. "aku yang akan mengambil jiwa si putih berserta tubuh pemiliknya, tapi kali ini aku hanya akan mengalahkannya dan menyeretnya ke penjara sampai kata-kata ambigu dari dewi naga itu terpecahkan. Untuk saat ini turuti kata ayahmu."

"Oke! Baiklah ayah. Hati-hatilah!" ujar Basara yang memperingati ayahnya. "Ya tentu saja" balas Jin kemudian. Dengan itu, pemuda tersebur berbalik arah dan berjalan turun ke arah Kyoto. Sementara Jin kemudian menaruh tangannya di pohon besar yang menjadi Ilusi dari sebuah pelindung besar dan memompa kekuatannya keluar. Aura putih bercampur kebiruan keluar dari tubuhnya dan dengan satu gumaman pelan dia berujar.

"Pecah"

Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah pohon besar dihadapannya retak, layaknya sebuah kaca yang jatuh, pohon itu meretak dan retakan itu menjalar dengan cepat secepat gelas yang diisi air es lalu dituang air mendidih, retakan itu kemudian pecah seperti kaca yang pecah dan dengan hentakan kaki yang cepat, Jin menghilang ditelan pepohonan dalam sebuah garis lurus laju yang cepat melaju ke depan.

 ** _[Line Break]_**

Naga besar itu berenang di tempat penuh warna yang tak pernah terbatas akan segala hal. Ilusi terbesar yang terpasang dengan untaian warna untuk menutupi apa yang sesungguhnya berada di sana. Naga itu melayang, sayapnya bergerak pelan. Warna merah besarnya yang agung terlihat begitu megah di antara ruang penuh warna yang dia lalui. Sebuah celah raksasa terbentuk di depannya yang membuat itu masuk ke dalamnya dan mengeluarkannya tepat di batas antara ruang tanpa batasan warna tersebut dengan kegelapan tiada akhir yang terhalang oleh sebuah penghalang besar berbentuk kubus dengan untaian kalimat putih yang bersinar redup dalam balutan simbol-simbol kuno yang tak akan pernah terbaca oleh dewa-dewi di generasi saat ini.

 **"Saudaraku... Kau datang lagi mengunjungiku"** suara geraman berat terdengar dari dalam penghalang kubus besar tersebut. Sama-sama besarnya dengan sang merah agung yang melayang di depan penghalang tersebut dan memandang apa yang disebut dengan saudaranya dengan sembilan kepala naga besarnya yang berwarna hitam legam segelap malam dengan hanya mata reptil biru yang seperti terlihat bersinar. **"Berita apa yang kau bawa kali ini, Great Red, saudaraku dari dunia mereka para makhluk yang menganggap diri mereka berkuasa"** tanya makhluk besar naga di dalam penghalang yang menghalangi dirinya dengan sang merah agung yang juga adalah sang naga besar.

Trihexa sang pembawa kehancuran dunia. Dia naga yang tersegel di ujung jauh dimensi ketika Great War atau perang besar terjadi berkata dengan nada akrab kepada sang naga merah agung yang merupakan naga pemuncak di dimensi yang dikabarkan sebaga penjaga celah dimensi atau dimensi dengan tanpa batasan warna yang berpadu dengan akrab seolah mereka adalah saudara lama.

 **"Sang pembawa kunci telah datang dan bertindak, saudaraku"** kata Great Red

 **"Benarkan?"** jawab Trihexa dengan nada besar geraman yang memperlihatkan bahwa dia senang. **"Apa para mahkluk yang merasa diri mereka maha kuasa atas segala sesuatu sudah bertindak juga?"**

 **"Mereka yang bertindak akan berjalan dalam kesinambungan apa yang telah ditulis oleh Sang Pencipta. Sebagaimana apa yang telah tertulis, ketidakbatasan yang bersandiwara dengan apa yang dia buat dan kita yang memainkan masing-masing daripada peran yang kita jalani akan memasuki babak-babak akhir dari ini semua."**

 **"Babak akhir sudah akan dimulai? Sang penjaga pembawa mimpi sebagai kekuatan, sang pengelana pembawa kehancuran sebagai simbol dan sang perawan pembawa ketidakbatasan sebagai pengetahuan. Tiga kekuatan besar akan bersatu dan menuntun sang pembawa kunci dalam tahap akhir untuk mengakhiri apa yang sudah membuat dimensi ini kacau dan melawan dia yang tersembunyi dalam Oblivion dan membawa kemenangan serta zaman baru. Dimensi dari Kami-sama akan terlihat dan semua keputusan berada di tangan sang pembawa kunci"** kata Trihexa. **"Dia yang tersembunyi di dalam dunia hitam yang sesungguhnya pembawa kehancuran telah melepas sedikit dari apa yang dia tahu dengan merubah sedikit lampauan masa. Katakan saudaraku. Ucapan dari Ophis, apa Ophis yang mempunyai tugas mengawasi mereka para makhluk yang merasa mereka maha kuasa sudah kembali untuk bertemu denganmu?"**

 **"Dia telah datang menemuiku. Melalui mimpi yang membawa kekuatan kepadaku dari setiap mereka yang hidup para mereka makhluk yang merasa mereka berkuasa; tanah mereka telah akhirnya berguncang. Sang anak dari bintang fajar akan berusaha menipu Ophis yang mana Ophis akan bermain dengan apa yang diniatkan oleh anak dari bintang fajar untuk membebaskan segel yang mengurungmu ini dengan bantuan dari apa yang telah tertulis dalam tulisan kuno yang ditinggalkan oleh generasi mereka yang turun ke dimensi ini. Kau akan terbebas dan peran kita akan dimulai"** kata Great Red.

Setiap mata di masing-masing kepala Trihexa tertutup dan kemudian sembilan kepalanya merebah turun. **"Maka aku akan menunggu itu sembari menunggu pertemuanku dengan dia sang pembawa ketidakbatasan sebagai pengetahuan dalam pertemuanku dengannya setelah belasan milenia berlangsung. Takdir-takdir akan bergerak bergerigi kembali dan dia sang makhluk yang bergelar kegelapan yang menguasai ilmu dimensi dan yang diciptakan untuk membelot oleh Sang Maha Kuasa sebelum terkurung dalam Oblivion dengan sisa kekuatannya yang tersebar yang melayang membentuk kesadaran dan menjalani hidup sebagai wanita bergelar dewi yang memakan buah terlarang dari dimensi Kami-sama yang tumbuh di dunia yang tersebut sebagai dunia mereka pemilik chakra telah bergerak."**

 **"Maka semua akan dimulai pada waktunya, saudaraku. Kita semua yang terlahir dari sisa Oblivion yang mengurungnya akan berperan dalam hal terbesar ini sebentar lagi. Semua akan terungkap dalam perjalanan waktu."** sayap dari sang naga merah agung bergerak dan naga merah agung tersebut terlihat naik ke atas dengan celah besar kembali terbuka di atasnya menelannya untuk membawa naga merah agung tersebut ke arah lain dari celah yang mereka namai celah dimensi.

Sedangkan dia yang terkurung dalam segel tersebut hanya diam dan menggeram pelan kemudian setelah kepergian sang merah agung.

Semua telah teratur. Semua akan terbuka satu persatu. Semua akan menyatu berkesinambungan satu sama lain. Menunggu sedikit lagi tak akan menjadi masalah bagi dia yang bergelar sang kehancuran. Karena waktu tak pernah menjadi batasan untuk mereka yang akan mengerti batasan.

 ** _[...To be Continue...]_**

 ** _Muahahahaha...Arc baru misteri baru clue baru. Pembuka yang tersaji di interlude kedua hanya satu dari sekian rahasia kecil yang sudah diatur dan jauh lebih besar lagi. Para naga yang terkenal dengan gelar mereka tak luput menjalani apa yang sudah tertulis dan apa lagi ini? Kaitan dengan dunia Chakra...muahahahaha...otakku benar-benar bingung mau bilang apa._**

 ** _Arc Kyoto yang tersaji dalam rangkaian plot pertama ini menyajikan sesuatu yang akan sangat berbeda. Panggung yang di set Amaterasu masihlah kecil. Alucard ikut andil dalam semua ini dan yah...pada akhirnya mereka para dewa dewi akan mempunyai satu pandangan lurus. Naruto bukanlah orang baik jika dilihat dari sudut pandang berbeda nanti di chapter ini._**

 ** _Apa yang aku tulis kali ini adalah lanjutan dari Interlude ke dua. Jedanya adalah satu bulan setelah Naruto pergi ke Olympus. Aku pernah bilang pada kalian kan? Reuni besar dengan bumbu drama akan terjadi di Kyoto. Misteri yang mengungkap semua akan terlihat di sini._**

 ** _Chapter depan akan ku-usahakan menampilkan apa tujuan aliansi. Pelan tapi pasti chapter-chapter akan disusun hinggan the Last Adventure akan saling berkesinambungan. Bahasa yang kugunakan di chapter ini rasanya berat dan banyak misteri ya?_**

 ** _Satu lagi. Jeanne dan Raynare. Mereka akan reuni dengan Naruto dalam konflik mereka dengan para pahlawan. Dan drama! Aku suka drama yang akan kubuat untuk mereka. Dan apa ini pula?! Jeanne diubah menjadi malaikat Brave Saint oleh Gabriel sebagai Joker! Lalu Raynare? Muahahahaha itu tersimpan lagi_**

 ** _Buat para senpai di ffn dan para senpai yang sudah mendukungku. Ini persembahanku untuk kalian. Chapter awal dari Arc yang gila juga jika kupikirkan akan sangat mengubah tatanan dunia DxD. Siapa yang dikurung oleh Kami-sama sebenarnya? Siapa yang sesungguhnya membelot? Fuah...tambah penasaran kali pasti kalian senpai :v =D_**

 ** _Berikan tanggapan kalian untuk chapter ini. Dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan yang terasa mungkin akan sedikit lama karena aku juga sibuk... Maa buat yang terus mendukungku terima kasih banyak dan terima kasih buat siapapun penulis yang karyanya kubaca yang banyak memberikan inspirasi buatku...Jaa nee... :v_**

 ** _P.S ; maaf untuk typo yang selalu menyakitkan mata kalian para senpai_**


	27. Note edit(29-9-2018)

**_Ok yang pada baca_** The Irregular Dragon in DxD pasti udah tau sora telah balik ke fanfiction nah setelah saya bicara ama sora soal bales review atau pertayaan agar tidak ribet lebih baik cerita ini balik ke sora account. Aku akan menghapus cerita ini setelah sora publish semua chapter.

edit at (29-9-2018) maaf karena kesibukan kerjaan dan kehidupan gak ada waltu buat buka computer buat bales review. Soal update saya juga gak bisa memberi kepastian kapan itu semua tergantung Sora atau Sekarang namanya RiesA AfieLa .aku udah pm dia tapi belum di bales dan saya juga tidak mau memaksanya untuk update The Last Adventure-V2

Kita semua punya kehidupan dan kesibukan mohon pengertiannya


	28. Note bukan chapter

ATTENTION ALL READERS:

UchihaMadara1997 adalah pencuri dan mengcopy hampir semua cerita yang dia tulis adalah curian dari author yang lain tanpa ijin . Tolong report orang ini kalian bisa meliha cerita yang dia copy paste

Noodlehammer's "Reaching for a Dream" retitled to "Whatever it Takes"

Hidamura's "The Will of Fire Still Burns" retitled to "The Legend of Fire"

pudgypudge's "An Uzumaki Amongst the Dunes" retitled to "Forsaken".

KyuubiGoku's "The Ultimate Dojustu" retitled to "The Betrayed Hero"n


	29. Berita bagus buat kalian

**_Perhatian RiesA AfieLa (sora and shiro) telah mengeluarkan the last advanture kembali di accountnya_**

 ** _Cerita ini akan tetap di simpan Agar yang menyukai versi lama masih bisa membacanya_**


End file.
